The Fire Dancer
by T. Mirai
Summary: She doesn't know who she is. She doesn't know why her body is marked with ancient texts or how she can speak in flames. Yet she has a message for the Trolls of Azeroth, one that may herald their redemption...or destruction. A Troll lore centered story.
1. Chapter 1: Flight

Chapter 1: Flight

Heat. Unbearable heat. Like being scorched from within while engulfed in flames from the outside. It coated her skin and filled her open mouth. It coursed through her veins and entered every crevice of her body.

She stumbled across the gravel laden path, sprinting faster toward the rope bridge a few hundred yards ahead of her. Her feet were wet. Sweat? Blood? She guessed the latter from the pain that shot up through her soles and into her burning leg muscles, which felt as if they themselves were filled with the same tiny sharp rocks that bit into her skin. They ached along with every other sinew that worked hard to keep up her flight. Her breathing, haggard and quick with her steps, caused her lungs to contract and expand wildly, fatiguing the organs that threatened to collapse if they were forced to work any longer. The thick, dense flora of the jungle, flanking her on both sides, was a constant blur of green hues speckled with random blotches of brightly colored flowers. Yet even the bridge ahead and the decayed ruins that bordered it were a haze of smeared colors. Her vision was fading.

Soon, her whole body would fail.

_Run…faster. _

"I…I'm trying…" she heard herself rasp through cracked lips. "I'm trying…but it hurts…"

_Your pain means nothing. It is must be overlooked. You have much left to do. Your purpose cannot be deterred. You must run faster._

She inhaled the humid jungle air of Stranglethorn Vale; it further burned her throat, but upon tasting the particles of plant life and rich, life-given soil, she was infused with a small burst of energy and some renewed desperation that propelled her further. However, no matter how fast she ran the cries and curses of her pursuers and the thudding beats of their feet against the ground seemed to draw nearer and nearer. She wouldn't be able to outrun them.

_No need. Only a bit further...cross the bridge._

"Help…me…" she huffed through her desperate breaths. "I need…strength."

_Across the bridge. Then we shall aid you. Faster._

She cried out in frustration and pain, swinging her arms harder. The air whipped past her so hard that it seemed to cut at her skin. She inhaled, letting it fill her steadily emptying lungs, as she made a small leap across the slight gap between the end of the large hill and the first wood plank of the rope bridge. The rising and falling terrain of Stranglethorn was proving to be a hindrance to her escape. Running up the steep hills had caused her to fatigue quicker as she had darted out of the cover of the jungle and into the open to avoid being chased by one of the local wild animals. Though once she returned to the road, her pursuers had quickly found her.

_Run_, the voices had told her. _Run south and do not stop._

To where? She had questioned them. To whom? There was no one to help her. There was no one who would sympathize and aid her.

_Further ahead. Across the bridge. Keep running._

The wooden boards of the bridge eventually disappeared beneath her feet as she returned back to the hard surface of the paved ground. She let out a small triumphant yelp, glad that she had traversed the bridge. Yet as she glanced behind her to check her progress, she realized that her pursuers were in closer proximity that she anticipated. The first of them, mounted on the back of a powerful and crazed raptor, was nearly half way across.

A sharp pain exploded in her left foot as a piercing object, most likely a stray arrowhead or jagged stone, cut deeply into her flesh. She screamed and toppled over, sliding across the ground on her face, belly, and hands. Dust invaded her nostrils as she began to hyperventilate and cough. Her body began to tremble uncontrollably, caused by the shock of the abrupt halt in movement and the tremors in the ground produced from the thudding feet approaching her.

"N-no!" she lamented into the ground, feeling it quake loudly beneath her body. "It's over."

_Yes. It is over._

As she felt her pursuers encircle, she squeezed her eyes shut and brought her hands beneath her chest, clutching at the warm metal object that was closed over her throat. "Please…help me," she through tears as the heavy clawed feet of the raptor dragged against the ground and the leader of her assailants dismounted.

"Caught you, fire devil."

The heat blazing inside her body seemed to intensify. She prayed for a quick death.

* * *

Even through the canopy of thick branches and leaves that arched over the cleared path, the sun was hot and almost intolerable on Akashii's skin. Added to the humid atmosphere of the jungle, it left him steaming and wet beneath his mail armor. Had he anticipated that his journey into Stranglethorn Vale would be peaceful and uneventful, he would have opted for lighter armor. Yet the Vale was neutral territory, frequented by members of both the Horde and the Alliance and was known for being a place of constant conflict. Not to mention, there were several scattered tribes of hostile jungle Trolls that would be all too willing to butcher him, a Darkspear Troll, and the 10 others he traveled with. 

Akashii was not one to complain. As the leader of his group, he had a duty to perform and was focused primarily on ensuring the safe return of his men and the herbalists they were escorting through the jungle. He had been honored when Master Gadrin, one of the leaders of Sen'jin Village, requested that he personally lead the quest into Stranglethorn Vale. Though he was a powerful and respected warrior within his tribe, Akashii was seldom asked to lead the groups that were sent out of the village. He was always a part of them, as his best skill was in defending and backing up his comrades rather than giving orders. He took great pride in protecting the brave Trolls that often put their lives on the line for the sake of the tribe and the Horde. Yet, being this was the first time he had been assigned as party leader by one of the high ranking priests of the Darkspears, he was resolute in making sure the task given to them would be accomplished efficiently and without trouble. He would not fail.

"Why in de name of da Gods would Mastah Gadrin send us all the way out here for wood and herbs?" the Troll at his left side grumbled irritably, shifting on his mount as he arched his back. "I'd rather be in da dry heat of Durotar than dealin' with dis humidity…"

Akashii yawned, stretching his mouth wide and letting his tongue dart out between his two massive tusks that curled up and back at an angle. He readjusted himself on his massive red wolf mount and patted the back of the shaggy head. "Your guess is as good as mine, mon. He gave me da orders, and I am following em. Didna make any attempt at askin' why."

The Troll groaned again. "We've been traveling since dawn. I didna expect such an epic journey when I volunteered for dis leetl excursion, Akashii. It's supposed to be mah week off!"

"Only a few more miles, Nok," Akashii replied, trying to stretch off his own fatigue. "Once we get da materials Mastah Gadrin requested, we'll be back in Booty Bay right after nightfall."

"Mmm, a glass of cold ale at da Salty Sailor Tavern would quench mah parched tongue right now," Nok mused with a smile as he wiped sweat from his partially bald head, sweeping strands of his mohawk from his brow. "And a bath and a massage from an elf or draenei woman would soothe mah aching muscles…"

The other mounted Trolls following behind them laughed heartily. Even Akashii chuckled. The comforts of Booty Bay were known far and wide by members of the Horde and Alliance. Akashii and Nok had been through the port town on several occasions while attending to business in the Vale. Like many men who traveled through there, they were aware of the more seedy activities available to those who sought them. While Akashii was content with a stout drink or two, Nok often indulged in both the world famous alcohols and women of Booty Bay.

An interrupting cough brought Nok and Akashii's attention behind them. "Are we any closah to this waterfall, ya big brutes?" asked one of the five herbalists that were protectively encircled by the six mounted Trolls. It was Kanna, an expert in both alchemy and herbalism. She too had been requested personally by Master Gadrin for the journey to the Vale. "Though Nok's nasty comments always get on mah nerves, I share his sentiment about wanting this trip to be ovah as soon as possible. Can't we go any fastah?"

Akashii shook his head and returned his gaze back to the front. "'Fraid not, Kanna. In case we get attacked by any of da tribes 'round here, I want da mounts to be as rested as possible so we can make a quick escape."

"Dun want any of you ladies getting your leetl heads taken by some Bloodscalp shaman. Deh do luv da pretteh ones," Nok teased her with a suggestive wink.

"Turn ya fat head back 'round, Nok, before you walk into a low branch and land back on your fat ass," Kanna seethed at him, eliciting giggles from the other herbalists and guffaws from the riders. "I won't stay behind ya to catch ya neither."

Nok's bright blue face flushed redder as he pivoted back to the front on his mount. "She wants me," he whispered to Akashii with a grin.

"Clearly, mon," his friend chuckled. "But Kanna is right. We gotta stay alert here, especially da farther north we get. The waterfall where deez aquatic plants Gadrin wants is only beyond dis next bridge. Rebel Base is ahead of that and I dun wanna get ambushed by some Alliance—"

The great wolf beneath him and the other mounts began to slow, growling and screeching in panicked warning. "Somethings coming," one of the hunters behind him grunted. "A pack of somethings, rather. Dey be comin' up fast."

The six riders instinctively unsheathed their blades, axes, guns, and arrows as the mounts came to a complete stop. Kanna had already erected several totems around them while the other herbalists, composed of priests and mages, held staves and hands sparkling with magic ready. "And here I thought we wasn't gonna see any action!" Nok exclaimed as he drew his twin daggers from their sheaths. "Should I stealth ahead?"

"Not yet, Nok," Akashii said as he held up his hand. "What can you see, Kall? Are dey Alliance?"

Kall, the hunter at Akashii's right, looked up into the sky where his gold colored wind serpent hovered above a few yards. His eyes went white as he channeled his sight through the beast. "No, not Alliance. Dey be Trolls. About seven or eight of them. Gurubashi by de look of dey armor. Warriors and Shadow Hunters."

"Shit," Akashii muttered under his breath. The Gurubashi were some of the fiercest and blood-lustful Troll tribes. It was not in his plans to have to engage in a potentially deadly battle. But what were they doing out of the walls of Zul'Gurub?

"Dey be chasing someone," Kall continued, as if he were answering the question. "A woman…can't tell if she be Alliance or Horde. Seems like an awful lot of dem for one woman."

"If dey comin' this way, Akashii, dey gonna run into us sooner or later," Kanna said with slight worry in her voice. "I dun doubt we can take 'em, but I'd rather not have to waste tha mana, ya know? Should we turn around?"

"Dey coming up too fast," Kall said before their leader could make a decision. "Dey will be on us before we can get away."

Akashii snarled and steadied his mount, which was reacting wildly with growing ferocity to the approach of danger. "We do not advance, den. We'll wait until they—"

"Wait…" Kall narrowed his eyes as if he were struggling to see farther through the mystic bond between him and his pet. "De woman fell. Dey gonna be all over her now." His eyes returned to their customary deep blue color and he shook his head. "Not gonna be good for her at all. But they'll do what dey was meant to do wit her and be on da way hopefully."

At these words, Akashii felt a compelling instinct to go forward and assist the unfortunate victim. He didn't know what the Gurubashi wanted with that woman. Maybe she was a priestess who was trying to escape the crazed zealots of Hakkar she had once been allied with. Maybe she was a member of the Alliance. Or she could be horde, even a Darkspear. The warrior shook his head to himself. It was none of his business really. The only lives he had to worry about were those of his comrades and his own.

He winced, hearing a scream in the distance, no doubt from the fallen woman. He glanced at Nok, who was wearing a similar discomforted expression. "We can't just let dem kill her," he muttered. "It could be one of our own."

Even Firemane, Akashii's mount, seemed to agree. He pulled at his bridle, his powerful muscles tense beneath copper colored fur, longing to go forward. Akashii ran a hand through his own wild red hair and let out a raspy sigh. "It don't feel right…" he said as he braced his giant axe in his hand, "…to let dem Gurubashi do as dey please!" He snapped the reigns, sending Firemane into a fast sprint. He heard Nok and the other warriors let out loud battle cries as they followed close behind him, still flanking the now running herbalists.

Akashii furrowed his brow and felt both a zeal for battle and a cautionary worry rise in his chest. He hoped he was making the right decision.

* * *

A/N. An Introduction: Hi, my name is Talia. I've been writing fan fiction since I was in 8th grade, so it's been about 9, almost 10 years now. Most of my stories have never made it on paper, existing only in my head and "read aloud" to myself or sketched haphazardly on paper as a storyboard or character study. I've posted some fan fiction, mostly from the Harry Potter world, on other websites. This is my first World of Warcraft story and it's one I've had in my head for a while now. I love the lore and complex history of the world and knew that I'd eventually come up my own story to fit somewhere in it. This is that story. I hope you enjoy it. Reviews would be nice, but I'm just happy to have someone read to this tale. 


	2. Chapter 2: Flames

Chapter 2: Flames

"What is the meaning of this?"

The party of Darkspear Trolls had come to an abrupt halt after crossing the opposite bridge of the raised plateau occupied by the Gurubashi Trolls and their captive. The Gurubashi, taken aback by the sudden presence of an enemy Troll group that outnumbered their own, had taken a few steps away from the battered figured lying on the ground. Covered in a dirty tattered robe, it raised its hooded head slowly, looking up at the Troll warrior that stood affront of his comrades.

Akashii looked down at it. It was indeed a woman; he could clearly tell as her cloak barely covered her naked and bleeding body. Her skin was a shade of deep golden brown, almost copper. Her height and weight were difficult to gauge as she was sprawled out face down on the ground, yet he could tell she was fairly tall and her body was lithe and muscled. She warily glanced up at him, the hood of her cloak rising only enough to reveal a gaping mouth and two small curved tusks. Akashii was startled. Was she a Troll? He quickly examined her feet and hands; they each had five digits each. No, she was not of full Troll blood. A half breed, maybe, but this idea was even more unlikely as her skin tone was not reminiscent of any Troll tribe Akashii could recall. What in the name of the Gods was she? And what was she doing running from the Gurubashi? Beneath her throat gleamed the edge of a metallic collar that was closed tightly around her neck. Was she a slave? The warrior frowned. It didn't really matter, as he was already in too deep in her affairs.

Akashii returned his gaze to the Troll that stood in front of the other Gurubashi. He was a Headhunter, evident from his armor and the large pike adorned with at least 6 different skulls. "I will ask you again," Akashii spoke in Zandali, the old Troll language, unsure if any of the rebel tribes had ever learned to speak Common. "What business do you have with this woman?"

The tall, powerfully built Gurubashi Headhunter snarled at the warrior. "This doesn't concern you, Darkspear betrayer!" he replied in the ancient Troll language. He pointed his large bloodied spear directly at him. "Turn around now and we won't spill your blood on the soil!"

The other Gurubashi Trolls cackled and spat back hateful slurs. Most of the jungle troll tribes of Stranglethorn had not allied with the young Warchief Thrall long ago during the war. In fact, they ostracized the Darkspear tribe for choosing to ally themselves with "non-troll tribes". The Darkspear, more so than the Alliance forces who had tried to take their land, were their most hated enemies.

"What crime has this woman committed that she is hunted down like a dog by so many?" Kanna growled at the Headhunter in the same language as she stepped forward and looked down at the pitiful creature crawling toward them. "She looks dead enough anyway. What worse can you do to her?"

"Silence, you Darkspear whore!" one of the Gurubashi Shadow Hunters screamed at Kanna. "This fire devil has stolen from us and we demand her blood in payment! We do not live by your laws or those of your Horde! We shall dispense punishment as we see fit!"

"You will not speak to her in that way, scum!" Nok growled in a rage-laden voice as he jumped down from his mount and twirled his long daggers. "Not unless you wish your tongue to be on the edge of my blade!"

"Feeble Darkspear!" the Headhunter screamed. "Kill them all! Then we will deal with the fire devil!"

The Headhunter and his warriors rushed forward, brandishing their weapons as they bellowed battle cries. The Shadow Hunters, their hands glowing with dark mystical magic, eyed the group of herbalists with evil stares.

"Kill the Shadow Hunters first!" Akashii screamed as the hunters and warriors rushed forward for hand to hand combat. "Kanna, set up totems all around; aid the hunters and protect the woman. Mages, the same! Ura, make sure you keep healing!"

Holding his great axe at his side, Akashii leapt from his mount and darted forward to aid his companions in battle. They rushed the Gurubashi, bullets and arrows whistling through the air and blades sweeping toward the enemies' weapons. Fire and lighting flared out from Kanna's totems while arcane and frost spells flew past Akashii's head. He ducked down in a low crouching battle stance, glaring hatefully at the Headhunter that eyed him with ravenous bloodlust. Yet as he moved to encounter him, a hand shot up and grabbed at the neckline of his chestplate.

Akashii looked down, startled to find that the beaten woman was holding on to him. She looked up at him and for the first time Akashii was able to see more beneath her tattered hood. Her face was not only covered in cuts and bruises, but a pattern of tattoo like designs that were etched across her forehead and cheeks. They were only a few shades darker than her skin and Akashii would have missed them had it not been for her eyes. They were filled with golden light, obscuring any iris or pupil, and illuminated the dark shadows beneath her cowl. Upon gazing into them, a strange warm sensation entered his chest and his stare was fixated on hers.

She whispered something, but the words were not audible over the sounds of the fight going on around him. "W-what?" Akashii stammered in Common speak, grasping at her hand and trying to free himself from her tight hold. "I can't understand you. Let me help mah friends. Dey need…"

She spoke again, louder, and this time Akashii heard her. At first, he distinctly heard her say "Help me, please". Yet at the same time, he also caught the sound of foreign words, ones he did not understand, being uttered from her lips. It was as if she were speaking two languages at once.

What was even more alarming was, when she spoke, he could have sworn he saw small sparks of fire escape from her mouth.

"Akashii, what are ya doin'?! Look out!"

Kanna's frantic voice behind him broke Akashii out of his stupor. He looked up to find the Gurubashi Headhunter standing over him and the woman, his pike upside down and poised above her back. "Looks like you die first after all, Fire Dancer!" he bellowed with a wild look in his eyes.

Akashii knew he would not be able to save the woman from being pierced by the Headhunter's spear. He was at too close of a range and it would take him just as much if not more time to bring his axe up into the Troll's throat. All he could do was hope that his late parry would kill the Troll before his spear went through any of her vital organs and he turned the weapon toward him.

Yet in the split second that all of these thoughts went through Akashii's mind and the Headhunter began to lower his spear, the woman had turned toward the Headhunter, her strange golden eyes flaring with a blinding light. She screamed. From her mouth erupted a mix of a piercing hateful screech and frantic words said in the same foreign speak the Troll warrior had heard before.

From her mouth also came several flowing streams of what Akashii could only perceive as white hot fire. The Headhunter, just as surprised as he was and standing right in front of the woman, was caught instantly in the strange attack. The fire lanced through his flesh as easy as a blade through paper, cutting clean holes through his chest, neck and face, and then whipped around in graceful wide arcs, severing his head and most of his upper torso from his body. Just watching the fire decimate the Troll's body made Akashii's own innards burn with heat.

There was no blood as the cauterized flesh fell to the ground. Akashii, still kneeling behind her, stared in a mix of awe and repulsion. He was not the only person to have seen the spectacle, as he heard Kanna gasp behind him and one of the Gurubashi Trolls cry out as they witnessed their leader's death. Avoiding one of the Darkspear hunter's arrows, it advanced toward the woman, spitting words of seething hatred and lifting its glowing hands. I won't sit idly by this time! Akashii screamed in his head as he leapt up from the ground, axe in hand, and darted forward.

Before he could step in between the woman and the Gurubashi Shadow Hunter, she opened her mouth again and the threads of fire lanced out once more. The Shadow Hunter, at the same moment, had cast a dark ball of demonic energy toward his opponent that was closing on her at equal speed. The fire threads, upon meeting the opposing magic spell, enveloped the dark ball like tentacles and hurled it in the opposite direction into the jungle. The Shadow Hunter gasped, looking into the trees as he heard his powerful spell explode somewhere in the distance. Before he could even turn back to face the woman, she had spoken anew and a single filament of fire shot from her mouth and traveled through his forehead with the accuracy of a sniper's bullet and exploded his skull in a burst of flame.

Some of the other Gurubashi had seen this second killing by the mysterious woman and cries of terror erupted amongst them. "She is an envoy of the Old Gods! A fire devil! Run!" Akashii heard one scream as he and his comrades began to flee in the opposite direction.

Akashii heard the vengeful screech and beautiful words once more as fire came forth from the woman's wide mouth and danced with lithe speed and graceful movement toward the retreating Gurubashi. For a moment, Akashii was afraid the fire would kill his own warriors and he shouted in warning. Yet, as if it were aware of the difference between foe and ally, the fire moved with deft purpose only toward the zealots of Hakkar. The remaining Trolls who had not been killed by the woman or the Darkspear were caught in the fire threads and quickly dismembered or impaled.

The air, now filled with the fetid smell of singed flesh, was quiet and still. There was no movement among the Darkspear Trolls. They were silent, staring with wide eyes toward the half naked woman who stood amongst them. She was still as well, her eyes glowing but slightly narrowed as she stared down at the ground and murmured incoherently, flames crackling from her mouth.

As bewildered and stunned as he was by the events that had happened over the span of a minute, Akashii was the first to move. He surveyed the area around them. All of the Gurubashi were dead, heat rising off of their still and destroyed bodies. His group had only managed to kill two before the rest were dispatched by the powerful woman. He quickly examined his allies. They were all fine; only a few showed signs of having been harmed. One hunter was bleeding profusely from his ribcage, but he was standing, oblivious to any pain as he stared wordlessly at the woman. Nok, who was next to him, his daggers coated with blood and chest heaving, looked to Akashii, his eyes asking the question "Well what the hell do we do now?"

Akashii looked again to their unexpected rescuer. She remained still with her head lowered, continuing her strange mutterings. He stepped forward, a cautious hand out stretched as he meant to touch the woman's arm.

"Akashii, no!" he heard Kanna rasp behind him softly.

The Troll warrior ignored her. Evident from her display, the woman could have killed all of them easily. Yet for some reason, she had spared all of the Darkspears. Obviously, she knew they meant her no harm.

"…my lady," Akashii spoke slowly in Zandali, unsure if she understood the old language. He wasn't even sure what to say. He switched to Common. "…Miss..." His hand gently touched her arm as he approached. "Are you…"

As the woman turned quickly toward the warrior, her whole body seemed to explode in a burst of light. His fellow companions fell back as they exclaimed in surprise and fear for their leader, shielding their eyes from the bright golden glow that had enveloped the woman. Even Akashii had to squint and shield his face with his arms, trying to keep the strange creature in sight.

The air around them had grown even warmer than before as a gentle, yet powerful heat emanated from the glowing woman. Oddly, Akashii's eyes grew quickly accustomed to the blinding glow and he opened them warily.

The woman was standing right in front of him, only inches away from his face.

He would have gasped. He would have backed away, maybe even ran. But her eyes, two brilliantly golden orbs staring at him, were locked onto his widened brown ones. They held him there, rooted in his place rigidly as if he were bound to the ground. His breath was caught in his throat and he found that no words would come to his trembling lips.

Her rags were gone from her body, perhaps burned off from the force of the light. Even in the bright glow, he could see the outline of her full body. He could not help but let his eyes wander over her naked form, first centering on her chest. Above her full breasts and around her shoulders were more of the continuing patterns of strange markings. The strange metal band around her throat was more of a decorative piece than a crude confining collar. It was made of the most lustrous gold he had ever seen, etched with similar runes and markings to that of her tattoos that curved around deep blood red rubies set into the metal. Akashii looked up to her face. He had been right about her tusks, two small curving teeth that curled daintily over her bottom lip. Her ears were like his own, long and pointed as they curved upward on the sides of her head. Even her facial features, though soft and beautiful, were reminiscent of a Troll female. What could she be? He asked his hazy mind. Was she half elf and troll? Or neither at all? A spirit creature or elemental perhaps?

Akashii did not know. His confusion was deepened as she spoke again the foreign melodic words that were neither Zandali, Darnassian, or anything like any other language he heard. Thin strands of smoke and fire rose from her thick lips. Stunned and still unable to speak, he merely shook his head, dumfounded.

The creature smiled at him and reached a hand up to his face. A delicate finger gently traced the curve of one of his tusks. As soon as they brushed his cheek, a sizzling heat erupted through his skin. It was almost painful, but more so jarring and overwhelming. It spread through his brain, muddling his thinking and rationale and then cascaded down his muscled body, reducing his muscles to jelly. He could no longer think straight and he felt as if his legs would give way beneath him, but he remained standing.

Then, suddenly, the creature's lips were upon his and she was kissing him. The kiss was passionate and heated; the warmth in his body, whether from her light or his own embarrassment, increased. He swooned as he felt her tongue, wet and soft, push gently through his trembling lips and teeth until his mouth was opened and her tongue touched his.

He felt her inhale slowly and exhale into his mouth. The fire from her mouth, blazing and blistering, entered his throat like liquid lava and flooded down his throat and burst inside him.

He wasn't sure if he screamed or not before the world disappeared in a haze of white light.

* * *

A/N. Trolls: Trolls are by far my favorite race in WoW. I love their lore, their characterization, visual and otherwise, and their culture. Writing the Troll accent is a little hard, as I am sometimes unsure of which words to "accentuate". I often speak aloud in a fake Island accent to get a better understanding of how it may sound, which helps the writing. When speaking Zandali, I imagined that the translation would be a bit more formal than Common, hence why it's not written the same. I am really enjoying researching Troll history to write this story. They are just so fascinating…and damn sexy! 


	3. Chapter 3: Fortuity

Chapter 3: Fortuity

"Yudo e'chata!"

It was the cool night breeze of Stranglethorn Vale that jarred Akashii from his sleep. He had screamed the Zandali curse as he tried to leap up in alarm. The battle! What had happened? Where was he?

"Easy now der, mon. You be okay."

Strong hands pressed against his chest, pushing him back down to lie on the bare ground. The warrior blinked has he shook his head, trying to focus his eyes in the darkness of the jungle and clear his muddled head. A canopy of intertwining leaves and branches fluttered above him, blocking out most of the deep azure expanse of the night sky. The moon, white and full against the blue backdrop, cast its light between the leaves, leaving speckles of illumination against the ground. The Vale was quiet and peaceful. The only sounds Akashii could hear were the chirping of nocturnal birds and the distant roar of the ocean.

It was Nok and Kall that had subdued Akashii, their powerful hands still on his bare chest. The warrior was becoming aware of his body, feeling the plush soil and foliage beneath him. Besides the extreme dryness in his mouth and throat, Akashii felt fine. Better than fine really. He sensed renewed strength in muscles and the fatigue he felt before the battle with the Gurubashi was completely gone.

He tried to sit up again, slower, and this time Nok and Kall allowed him. He glanced at them, then to Ura, the priestess, who was sitting in front of him. "Wh-what happened?" he asked slowly, his tongue dry and slightly painful in his mouth. "Where are we?"

"We still be in da Vale," Nok replied, a strange expression in his eyes as he studied his leader and friend while passing him a water skin. "Just a few miles away from Grom'gol. We moved ya here after ya collapsed."

The warrior took the skin, but did not drink as he stared back at Nok. Collapsed? Memories of what had occurred only a couple of hours ago began to flood back to Akashii's mind. The battle. The woman burning the Gurubashi. Her glowing body. And…

"After she…kissed ya," Nok said slowly, observing his bewildered face. "The light…it enveloped ya both. We couldn't see nothing for a while; just light and fire. Then it was gone and ya both were on the ground, like ya was sleepin'. We couldn't wake ya, so we just moved further south, away from Zul'Gurub in case any more Gurubashi showed up. Dat was a few hours ago."

"I've…been asleep all this time?" Akashii asked after taking a deep drink from the leather pouch. "Is everyone else okay?"

Kall nodded. "We be fine, just confused as shit about what happened and worried bout ya." He looked over to his right. "We dun know what to do about her…"

Akashii looked past Ura to where Kall's gaze was set. The mysterious woman was lying on a fur pelt just a few yards away from him. Clothed now in a loose tunic, her eyes were closed and her body was still. Kanna and two other herbalists kneeled closely around her, looking over her inquisitively and speaking in hushed whispers. Two Darkspear hunters stood above them looking down with equal curiosity, but with a mix of uncertainty and cynicism.

"She's been sleep all this time, just like you," Ura spoke quietly, her eyes on Akashii. "Kanna and da others have been studying her. She be…odd to say the least. Da markings on her face and shoulders be all ovah her back as well. And dat collar she wears…it's locked. Her skin and hair… she look Troll in dah face…but her feet and hands…" Ura shook her head. "I dun know want to make of her. She ain't one of us or a Gurubashi. She may not even be of any race we know."

His own interest building, Akashii rose slowly and walked the small distance over to Kanna and the others. The two hunters stepped back as he did, allowing him to move next to Kanna and crouch beside her. The shaman was quiet, staring briefly at her leader before returning her gaze to the woman.

With his keen eyes, Akashii was able to closely examine the strange creature in the pale moonlight. Her face, serene and quiet, was indeed very beautiful, partially obscured by long hair that was so pale it was almost white. He reached out suddenly, sweeping the strands away from her eyes. As his finger tips brushed her forehead, a small warmth tingled in his chest. His hand jerked away in alarm as he recalled the wild scorching he had felt when she kissed him. But this warmth was calmer and more inviting. He touched her face again and felt it return to his body. It felt good.

He shook his head as if snapping himself out of a daze and removed his hand from her. Der will be none of dat now, he said to himself as he glared down at her. Keep ya head clear. Ya got things to do. "We need to find out what she is," Akashii spoke with a serious tone. "Or at least where she came from."

"She may not be Gurubashi…" Kanna finally spoke after a slight silence. "…but I think she gotta be some Troll. Everything bout her be odd, like Ura said."

Akashii knew that Kanna was always a skeptic. She acted with caution and careful distrust of anything she did not fully understand. Akashii, who had known the shaman since childhood, had faith in this sixth sense of hers as it had saved them in many battles. He too felt a slight unease toward the creature they had come upon, yet it didn't contain fear or suspicion.

His eyes went back to her face, as if he couldn't help it, and his gaze traced the markings on her face down her neck to where they disappeared under the large ornate neckpiece. "What do ya make of those marks?"

Kanna shook her head. "I dun know. Dey be tattoos or brands. Dey and dat collar are pretty fancy decorations for a slave."

"I don't think she be a slave," Akashii replied as he studied the large rubies that adorned the thick collar. "Priestess or sume'tin else I say. But if she ain't from Zul'Gurub, where she be from?"

His eyes scanned down her long body again. Her form was as lovely as her face, muscular yet thick and feminine like most Troll women's. Her breasts lowered and rose gracefully beneath her thin tunic. Akashii felt the warmth rise inside him again, yet this time it was a bit lower than his chest.

He blushed embarrassedly as he turned toward Kanna, who had observed his wandering gaze. "Her body…it's…uh…healed," he coughed, trying to make his voice serious again.

"Yes, it is," she replied with a smirk. "Der be not a scratch on her. And look…" She reached up to the woman's face and gently pushed back one of her eyelids, revealing a deep red iris. "Der be no more glow in her eyes. Maybe she not elf after all like I thought. It's like that fiyah healed her and left."

"I feel pretty good myself," he said with a sigh. "It burned when she…kissed me…burned like da fires of da underworld. Thought I'd turn into a seared piece of jerky when she forced it down my throat. But now I feel like I could climb doz mountains over there."

"We'd rather ya make a decision about what we should do next," Nok said with a grin as he and Kall approached them from behind. "It's late and we all got mighty hungry waitin' for ya to wake up."

"We need to decide what to do with her," Kanna added.

"What to do?" Kall asked with a grunt, furrowing his brows. "What do ya mean 'what to do with her'? We leave her fiyah breathin' ass here for the panthers and tigers to eat. Dat haflin' be of no concern to us! She's too dangerous!"

"She saved us though!" Nok protested as he glared at the hunter. "I mean, I know we coulda done away with those Gurubashi ourselves, but she made da fight pretty easy. And how do you know she is a haflin'?"

"Look at her hands and feet! And doz weird markings and skin!" Kall spat as he gestured roughly toward the sleeping woman. "She ain't no Troll! Not fully anyway! And doz Gurubashi called her 'fire devil'! No tellin'what kinda monster she is!"

"This monster is still a defenseless woman," Kanna replied, a bit of anger in her raised voice. "We almost risked life an' limb to save her. What be the use of leavin' her out here to die?"

Akashii was surprised Kanna was entertaining the idea of taking the woman any further. He thought for sure she would have been the one who would suggest leaving her behind in the jungle. Even with his own unease, Akashii found he had no desire to abandon her either and leave her to the wild animals or a possible second group of Gurubashi pursuers. Kall was right as well. They had no idea what she was and had a small, but prevailing inkling of what she was capable of. Though he was certain she meant them no harm, if she suddenly felt threatened or decided they were of no use to her, she could kill them as easily as she had the other Trolls. He couldn't endanger the lives of his tribesmen.

Suddenly, Akashii recalled the conversation he had with Master Gadrin only days before their journey into Stranglethorn. The sun had been low on the horizon of Durotar, casting a red glow against the seas around Echo Isles. Akashii had been on his way back to his own tent, a freshly slain boar for dinner thrown over his shoulder, when one of the Sen'Jin sentries had approached him with a message from Master Gadrin. It was not rare for Gadrin to call upon Akashii. The old witch doctor had personally trained Akashii's father, Ak'rii, at a young age to become a great and powerful shaman. They were close and shared a bond greater than just master and mentor. Soon after his son was born, Ak'rii left the village to study with the shaman of Thunder Bluff. Though he honored and respected him, Akashii's father was a scarce presence in his early childhood and it was Gadrin that became the paternal figure in his life. Gadrin, like a grandfather, was Akashii's role model and teacher. Even when he chose the path of the warrior rather than a shaman or priest, Akashii continued to consult Gadrin for frequent advice and guidance.

Akashii remembered, though he had visited Gadrin in the Elder's tent on many occasions, being very nervous and uneasy about his meeting with his old mentor. During the conversation, which Akashii found cryptic and odd, he recalled his apprehension increasing, especially when Gadrin asked him to travel into the Vale…

"_For…herbs?" Akashii had said with slight incredulity in his voice. "And…bark?"_

_The old witch doctor nodded, seated back on the plush reclined chair near the Elder's table. His eyes, almost a dull milky white, were fixated on the much younger warrior with a peculiar expression that Akashii could not figure out. "Mhmm," he replied, almost languidly in Zandali. The bracelets and small totems on his right hand tinkled against one another as it stroked the long, curved body of a great snake curled in his lap. "It is imperative that you travel, with the party I specified, to Stranglethorn Vale in three moons time. I…need these materials. They are of great importance to me."_

_Akashii was not surprised that Gadrin would desire materials from the far away jungles of Stranglethorn. Witch doctors, alchemists, and herbalists of his tribe often traveled to many lands for various types of flora and fauna for the purposes of creating new concoctions, spells, and totems. Yet Gadrin's instructions, to send a team of six protectors and five herbalists, including Akashi, the shaman Kanna, the hunter Kall, and the rogue Nok, seemed to be a bit much and rather specific. _

_Akashii tried to keep the curiosity and skepticism from his face and voice when he agreed, but Gadrin sensed it. A deep chuckle came from his throat. The glass beads adorning his neck and ears tinkled as he tipped his head to the side. "You don't trust me?" he asked with a smirk, yet with seriousness in his voice._

_Akashii shook his head and bowed respectfully. "Of course I trust ya, Masta Gadrin. You are mah mentor and grandfatha. Where you say go, Akashii will go. I just wonda'ed…"_

"_Why so many?" Gadrin finished for him. He watched Akashii look up to him and he smiled. "You and the rogue Nok have traveled to the Vale on several occasions, often only accompanied by each other. I know this, and I believe you both capable to handle yourselves in such dangerous territory." He folded his gnarled hands, bringing them to his lips. "Yet this…mission I send you on is more important than you know…perhaps even I know. I want to take the utmost caution in making sure that you not only succeed in surviving, but in bringing back materials of unknown significance."_

_Herbs and wood were significant? Akashii thought as he eyed his master. Yet he dare not speak the question aloud. Gadrin had more years of knowledge and wisdom that the young Troll could ever hope to have. If there was something that important to Gadrin, it was worth Akashii giving his steadfast cooperation. "As you wish, Masta Gadrin. I will gather da ones you requested and leave in t'ree moons time to collect what you ask."_

_Gadrin nodded, closing his eyes. "Thank you, brave Akashii. I would have trusted no one else with this task. It is with a whole heart and unwavering confidence that I place this charge on your shoulders."_

_Akashii couldn't help but smile, glowing with pride. "It is an honor for me, Masta Gadrin." He made a low bow and then turned to leave._

"_Oh, Akashii…"_

_The warrior stopped and turned back toward the old witch doctor. Gadrin smiled and Akashii once again saw the ambiguous expression return to the old Troll's eyes. "You find any'ting of interest to Ole Gadrin," the witch doctor said in Common, something he only did in the presence of his closest relatives and friends. "Any'ting dat might be…special…you bring it back to him, ya?"_

_The warrior, a bit stunned by the change in Gadrin's demeanor and speech, stood still for a moment. Though he had no idea what Gadrin meant then, Akashii smiled. "Ya, Mastah," he replied. "Akashii won't let ya down…"_

The young Troll looked down at the sleeping woman, mulling over Gadrin's last words over and over. "Don't get no mo' special dan dis," he muttered to himself.

"What'cha say, Akashii?" Kanna asked as she peered curiously up to him.

"We take her wit us," Akashii said with finality and command in his voice. "I gonna bring her to Masta Gadrin."

"To Gadrin?" Kall asked as he furrowed his brows. "Why would you wanna—"

"We gonna pack up now," Akashii interrupted the hunter. There was no anger in his voice, but an authoritative tone that could not be mistaken. "We gonna ride to Grom'gol, den take a Zepplin to Ogrimmar and be on our way back to Sen'Jin. If we leave soon, we get home by late afta'noon tomorrow." He glanced toward Kall. "Dat be mah orders."

Pausing only a brief second to stare blankly at his leader, Kall nodded. "Yes, sir," he answered along with the rest of the party, who had already begun to pack up their supplies.

"Kanna," Akashii spoke as he turned toward the shaman. "Dat woman will ride wit me to da base. Wrap her up in dat fur so she be easy to carry on Firemane. And bind her feet and legs…just to be sure."

Kanna nodded and moved toward the woman to begin her task. "Dis ain't no circumstance, is it? Dis be Ole Gadrin's work, ain't it Akashii?" the shaman asked with narrowed eyes.

Akashii, silent for a moment as he himself considered the idea, shrugged. "Dunno, Kanna," he replied as he turned to load his wolf. "But I can't deny mah own curiousity to find out."

Kanna looked at him, her bright blue eyes watching the warrior curiously. She then smirked, turning back to the still woman lying on the fur. "My fatha'," she murmured with a chuckle as she brushed the hair out of the woman's face and began to bind her wrists. "I wonda what he got planned up his sleeve…"

* * *

A/N. Characters: It's amazing how many characters the creators of WoW have made. Though a lot of them don't have fully fleshed out characterization or back stories, the fact that they have named and designed over probably close to 1000 characters is amazing. I knew that I didn't want to make up all of the characters in the story. Besides the major characters familiar to most in the WoW story (like Thrall and Vol'jin) I thought it would be cool to take some of the minor NPCs in the game and develop them for my story. Gadrin is actually a real NPC in Sen'Jin Village, although my visual interpretation of him is probably a bit different. 


	4. Chapter 4: Forgetting

Chapter 4: Forgetting

_Wake_, the voice commanded. And she did.

It was a slow awakening though. Her body felt so light, almost nonexistent. It was like she had been detached somehow from her physical form. Yet her eyes began to flutter open, letting a stream of hazy yellow light flood them, she began to become more aware. The atmosphere was warm and comforting around her. Her body was wrapped in a soft, hairy texture that was plush underneath. She sighed and began to move her body, stretching her legs and arms to their full length as her vision focused enough to allow her to gain some kind of recognition of her surroundings.

The woman gasped. Or at least she tried to. Her throat and lips were so dry and patchy that the sound came out more as a squeak. She sat up quickly, now alert and terrified as she did not recognize the small wood paneled room she was in. As she rose frantically on her knees, the woman discovered that her ankles and wrists were bound together with thick rope. This realization came too late as she lost her balance, slipping from the fur pelt around her, and toppled out of the rope hammock, crashing down onto the hard wood floor with a thud.

"Whoa, der!" exclaimed a feminine voice as a figure moved toward her. "Didna think you would wake up so suddenly like dat!"

There were speckles of light floating above the woman's eyes. She had hit her head on the surface beneath her and the world once again felt hazy and even more bewildering. She felt a pair of hands reach out and grab her arms. "Wha, wha…" she stammered through her dry mouth. "Wha'th goin' on? Where am I?"

"Here, ya better drink some of dis before you try to talk. Ya mouth sounds like it's filled wit wool!"

A cold pouch was thrust into her hands and the woman instinctively lifted it to her lips. The mouth of the water skin poured icy water down her throat. She drank from it greedily, gulping down the water until the skin yielded no more. "By da Gods, I'm glad we packed a lot of water," the voice said with a chuckle.

The woman, her body still swooning with the aftermath of her collision with the floor, blinked her eyes furiously to steady her vision. As the colors and shapes in front of her began to define, the woman realized that she was in the presence of another female. Even though she was crouched down, the woman could tell the female was tall and slightly muscled, evident beneath the slightly revealing cloth robe that was draped around her body. Her eyes, a shade of bright cerulean blue, were almost hidden beneath a bush of short, wild dark green hair that was adorned with various wooden trinkets and flowers. A smile came to her lips, which curled back to further reveal the two small tusks that curved upward toward her jade-colored cheeks. She reached forward, a three-fingered hand closing around the now empty water skin. "Now, don't dat be better?" she asked softly.

The woman blinked for a moment, recognizing the female's features and race instantly. "Troll!" she rasped out hoarsely, propelling herself backwards with her bound feet as much as she could, but there was a short distance between herself and the wall and her head and back hit the wood loudly.

"Ah!" the female winced as she watched the woman moan and rub her head. "I know you scared and dun know what's going on, but ya need to be quiet! I dun want mah friends gettin' the wrong idea and chargin' in here."

The woman groaned as she rubbed her severely aching head. "Wh-where I am?" she muttered through clenched teeth.

"On a zeppelin, headed to Durotar," the female replied. She waved her hands in front of her and quickly conjured a small wooden totem on the floor. The woman watched as translucent green waves of light flowed from the totem and around her body. The throbbing pain in her head quickly began to fade. "Ya not be in da presence of those Gurubashi anymore. You be wit da Darkspears now. We won't harm ya."

"Gurubashi?" the woman repeated as the healing magic of the totem cleared her headache and blurred vision completely. "You…aren't one of them?"

The female Troll shook her head, her hair ornaments tinkling softly. "Nah. Me and mah group, we saw ya runnin' from them in da Vale. Tried to save ya after we saw dey meant you harm, but…" She gave a small smile. "…seems like you didna need it."

The woman stared at the Troll, mulling over her words. Gurbashi…she thought. Her mind, though cleared of the headache and the haze of sleep, seemed clouded still. It was filled with obscure and broken recollections. Zul'Gurub...the temple…the Trolls…they had chased her out. But why? What had she done to them? Why…

"Books."

The Troll female looked up at her, startled. "Eh? What'chu say, girl?"

The young woman shook her head, staring at her hands as her brows furrowed. "Books…I…stole their knowledge…from the books," she muttered slowly, unsure of her own words. "They…meant to kill me…they didn't want me to know…" She trailed off, looking into a corner of the cabin. Why couldn't she remember anything more?

The Troll female was silent for a moment, studying her with a mystified expression. She then stood, backing away slowly. "I be back," she said quickly, her eyes darting from the door to the woman. "I gotta go get someone. Don't be scared. I promise we won't hurt cha. Just…I think he need to hear dis more than me…" She opened the door of the cabin and left abruptly, closing and locking the door behind her.

The woman was still and remained kneeling on the floor, staring into her open hands. Her skin, a slightly ruddy brown color, gleamed in the candle light of the cabin. She touched the backs of her palms with her finger tips and then let them trail up her arms and over her shoulders. She groped at her throat, identifying the heavy weight on her neck to be a thick band of metal that encircled it. She tugged gently at the collar and felt around the nape of her neck. She could feel a keyhole at the back; it was locked securely. The collar was not too confining around her throat and did not chafe her, as it was lined with some kind of soft material. She was surprised to find that she was not all unnerved by the presence of the binding mechanism; on the contrary, its heavy weight almost assured her in a way. She let her hands continue to travel upward, raking gently through the long, thick mass of hair that covered her head. She felt her ears, long and erect at the sides of her head. Her fingers followed her jaw line up to her lips. She gasped as they were pricked by two sharp objects that jutted from her teeth. Tusks.

The woman turned around frantically, searching the room. There was nothing present save for four hammocks similar to the one she had been sleeping, a few chairs, a pile of various bags and packs in one corner, and a small wooden bucket in another. She crawled toward the other side of the room toward the bucket. Upon grabbing it and pulling it to her chest, her heartbeat quickened as she heard a sloshing sound inside.

Peering over the rim of the bucket into the slightly murky water inside, the woman beheld her reflection. Her hair, wild and white-yellow in color, fell around the reddish brown skin of her face and shoulders. Her ruby colored eyes were large and round, staring back at her with an expression of awe. She touched her slightly broad nose with one hand, feeling its thickness and then let it prod at the two curving tusks that curled slightly over her upper lip. She licked at them with her tongue, pushing them as if they were not real and would fall out with enough force. But they were strong, deeply set into her teeth.

Her fascination with the large teeth almost distracted her from an even more alarming attribute. Tattooed on her face with thin, perfectly rendered dark brown lines was a system of ornate patterns. Rising and falling in curves and geometric patterns over her forehead and cheeks, the patterns cascaded down the sides of her jaw, around her neck, and even across her slightly broad shoulders. She tried to look behind her and, upon seeing the strange marks continuing over the back of her shoulders, wondered if her whole back was covered in them. She observed her naked legs that were barely covered in a tunic she did not recognize as her own. Did the markings continue elsewhere? She wondered as she lifted the hem of the tunic to look beneath it.

The latch of the door clicked and the woman quickly yanked her tunic back down, holding it firmly against her trembling thighs. The Troll woman had returned this time accompanied by two more. The first was a long, golden colored serpent that was curled around her shoulders. A feathered tail and folded scaly wings twitched slightly as its little head bobbed beside the female's head. Glossy black eyes stared at the woman, unblinking and fierce.

The other was a Troll male, somewhat thick in build and very tall. His light blue skin was pulled taught over a well muscled and toned body clad in mail and leather armor. He had wild red hair, almost as vibrant as her own eyes, that was half tied behind him in a high knot. Large tusks that curled upward and back toward his face framed his slightly agape mouth. Upon meeting his eyes, which were a shade of chestnut brown, the woman felt vivid warmth erupt inside her chest. She exhaled softly, feeling the heat spread over her body as she continued to stare at him with a surprising lack of reserve and shyness.

The male seemed quite taken aback himself as he glared back at the woman, standing still and rigid in the doorway. But the female Troll cleared her throat and nudged her companion. He blinked, shook his head, and entered the room, closing the door behind him.

There was a heavy, long silence between them for a while, as none knew what to say first. The Troll female was looking between her companion and the bound woman. The woman's gaze was still fixated on the male while he focused on a circular pattern drawn into her forehead to avoid looking into her eyes. The golden serpent was still staring at the woman, bobbing back and forth rhythmically.

"My name…" he finally spoke, his voice deep and thick with the Troll accent. "…is Akashii of the Darkspear Trolls. Dis is Kanna, also of my tribe." He paused again, his eyes looking into hers for a brief second and then darting away. "We found ya in the jungles of Stranglethorn Vale, being pursued by Gurubashi Trolls yesterday afta'noon."

The woman silently studied the Troll named Akashii. She had a literally burning desire to touch him suddenly. Why was she feeling this strange pull toward him? "If you are not the Gurubashi and rescued me as she said," the woman asked cautiously, still trying to remain calm. "Why am I tied up?"

The Troll cleared his throat and his posture changed slightly, a bit more guarded. "To ensure the safety of my party."

The woman blinked, almost scoffing. "Safety? You mean…from me?" she asked. "I am sorry that I cannot clearly recall what happened, but if I was being chased I doubt there wasn't too much I could have done to your party if I could not save myself."

Akashii traded a glance with the one named Kanna, who narrowed her eyes and whispered something brief in a language the woman could not understand. He returned his gaze to the woman. "So…you remember nothing?"

The woman grew a bit agitated. Was there something they knew she did not? "I remember…being in the temple. Zul'Gurub, I think it was called," she replied as she struggled to bring forth the muddled recollections. "Then I was chased out by those Trolls…I fell…I saw your face above me…" She nodded to the male Troll, whose hairless brows raised as she did. "…and then…I woke up here."

Kanna again said something in the foreign tongue and Akashii replied, his tone low and cautious. Her face flushed. "Excuse me, but what the hell are you saying? What is it!" she yelled.

The two Darkspears looked at the woman, the same mix of wariness and puzzlement on their faces. "You tell da truth…you remember nothin' else?" the shaman asked, her tone a bit less friendly than it had been when they were alone. The golden serpent slipped from her shoulders, fluttering its wings softly as it hovered in the air. The black eyes bore into the woman's as it edged closer to her.

The woman shook her head, a slight fear growing as the tension between them mounted. "I swear, I don't remember anything after that. Or even before…" She began scooting away from the slowly approaching beast. "W-what is it doing? Please get it away from me!"

"He won't botha ya," Kanna said, almost ignoring the animal that was now a few inches away from the stranger's face. "Now…ya said ya can't remember nuthin' before then. You mean ya don't remember how ya got to the temple?"

The golden serpent had the woman's attention as its onyx black eyes glared into hers. A half purr, half hiss was rumbling its throat as the little head cocked to the side curiously. "I, I…" she spoke slowly, looking away from the creature to the male Troll. "I can't...remember anything…not how I got to temple…or Stranglethorn Vale, as you called it." She lowered her eyes. "I can't even remember…where I came from…"

The warrior's eyebrows lifted again in surprise as the shaman furrowed hers. "Nuthin' at all?" she said with a growing tone of incredulity. "Ya mean, ya have no memory?"

She shook her head furiously. "No! I mean…I…have memories…just scattered. And unclear. Like…I don't know if they are real or not." She grasped her head in her hands as tears stung at her eyes. "I'm not lying! I really don't know!"

Kanna looked at the serpent, who was circling around the softly sobbing woman. Akashii still had his eyes on the stranger. "What's your name?"

The woman looked up. She was surprised at the amount of softness in the male's voice. His tone was almost tender and comforting. He seemed to realize this and coughed, frowning again. "I mean," he muttered. "Can ya even remember it?"

She sat silent for a moment, her hands trailing down her wet cheeks to the collar around her neck. An unexpected smile came to her lips. "Ki'ra," she replied gently. "My name is Ki'ra."

* * *

A/N. Names: You may not have noticed, but I have an affinity for the letter "A". It wasn't until I was looking at my character list in WoW that I realized all of my toons' names began with the letter A. I even looked back at my other fiction writing and noticed that a lot of my character's names start with, end with, or contain the letter A. I don't know, I am letter biased, lol. But when naming characters, I always try to keep in mind their personality and storyline. A name can reveal much about a character and I have never taken naming lightly. I usually like all of the names I pick for my characters, but I more so focus on names that "fit" them or give some hint as to what they may be about. For example, our mystery woman, who is now Ki'ra, has a name that derives from the Japanese name "Kira", which means light. It also means the same in latin with the addition of meaning sun or shiny-ness. Given her strange ability, the name suits her well. 


	5. Chapter 5: Factions

Chapter 5: Factions

Dawn spread over the Great Sea and illuminated its waters as if dyes of orange, red, and yellow had been poured into them. The night sky retreated behind the horizon as the glow of the morning sun invaded the darkness, casting light across the red mountains and golden valleys of the almost barren shores of Durotar.

The goblin operated zeppelin, which had departed Grom'gol Base just the night before, was finally approaching the eastern coastline bordering Orgrimmar. Nok, Ura, and Kall, standing on the deck of the zeppelin watching the sunrise, turned as they heard footsteps behind them. Akashii and Kanna had returned from the lower floor of the zeppelin that contained the sleeping cabins. Kall's golden wind serpent flew out with them and immediately fluttered over to his master, cackling and chirping softly as the Troll let the beast perch on his shoulder.

"So," Nok said eagerly as he approached his comrades. "What did she say?"

Akashii sighed, running his large hand through his hair and scratched his neck. "Didna say much," the warrior replied. He then proceeded to tell the others what little information the strange woman named Ki'ra had revealed to them, including her missing memory and the vague reason she had been escaping from Zul'Gurub.

"So is what she said true, Kall?" Kanna asked as she looked toward the large hunter. "Was she bein' honest with us?"

Kall, still looking into the black eyes of his chattering pet, stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Goldwren says she was. He couldn't find any deception in her words."

"You think she been struck wit' amnesia?" Ura mused. "Considerin' how we found her, I'd guess that may be unlikely though..."

"What do ya mean?" Nok asked.

"She came from Zul'Gurub, right?" Ura continued darkly. "Those Atal'ai priests der know all sorts of dark magics that sway and corrupt da mind. I wouldn't be surprised if she was tainted, maybe even being controlled."

"But dat means that she could be lying to us," Nok said as he narrowed his eyes. "For all we know, dis could be some kinda plot on us. She could be a spy or trap."

"Dat not be possible," Kall snapped, looking at Nok with an offended expression. "Goldwren say she not lying, then she not lying. Animals don't be susceptible to deception like we are. Whether she just be lyin' on her own or some kinda force be makin' her lie, he'd know. It's why Akashii asked to take him in der."

"I dun think Nok mean to say Goldwren is wrong, brotha," Kanna said as she put a hand on his shoulder. "We all trust ya bond and his intuition. I just think that Nok and Ura both sayin' that there may be forces workin' here dat none of us, not even him, could ever know about. I mean…we saw what she did to those Trolls…she got powers I never seen before."

"Did she say anything about her heritage?" Ura asked, trying to avoid conflict as she saw Kall open his mouth again. "What race is she? Is she mage, warlock, or something else?"

Kanna shook her head. "Did'na say and we did'na ask. Did'na wanna agitate her. She seemed just as lost about things as we were, right Akashii?"

Akashii was silent, staring off over the railing of the zeppelin into the deep waters of the Great Sea. He breathed in heavily again. He was tired, more so mentally than physically. The events of the last past 24 hours were weighing on his mind. He couldn't make any sense of what had occurred since they found Ki'ra in Stranglethorn. The woman baffled him. But it wasn't just her sudden appearance and mysterious abilities. Their meeting, Akashii was beginning to believe, was no coincidence. How could it be chance that Gadrin would send them out to Stranglethorn Vale with such vague, yet explicit instructions on such a specific date and they would encounter this woman? If Gadrin was aware of what would happen, why didn't he just tell Akashii? What were his true intentions?

Akashii touched his chest, recalling the warm sensation he had experienced when his gaze met Ki'ra's in the cabin just moments before. She had also done something to him; perhaps it had occurred when she had breathed the strange white fire into his body. He felt…changed some how. There was no other way he could describe the presence of feelings that went through his body and mind when he looked at her. It was a type of deep longing and connection that he had never felt before. It was nothing amorous or sexual in nature. It was…Akashii shook his head to himself. He had no idea. It almost vexed it him the way this stranger could affect him so profoundly. He was almost angry with these sudden feelings. But they intrigued him more.

"Akashii?" said Ura, bringing the warrior from his ponderings. "What'cha thoughts on all dis?"

The Troll breathed in again, looking toward his party. "To be honest, Ura, I really don't know," he replied wearily. "I feel like der is more to all of dis than we know and the only person who would know anything more is Masta Gadrin."

"I still dun understand why my fatha would know anything about this," Kall said with a confused look. "I know he sent us on dis mission, but…" The hunter paused, considering the idea before he spoke it. "…he could'na known this would happen…could he?"

For some reason, Akashii felt it was not his place to share the conversation he had with Gadrin with his fellow group mates. He did not want to keep any secrets from them nor lie; yet telling them may have only further increased their wariness concerning the mysterious woman. "It's just a feeling I got, Kall," Akashii said quickly, knowing that no answer he could give would satisfy the hunter. "She wit us now. What else would we do with her?"

"He got a point, mon," Nok said with a nod. "It'll be Gadrin who decides what happens to her now dat we gonna be bringing her to da village. And I doubt he gonna just be lettin' her go. If anyone can get some answers outta her, it be him."

Akashii nodded. "And dat is what I aim to let happen. I don't think we gonna get anything else out of her, not that she got anything else to tell probably. I be tired and ready to wash my hands of all dis mess."

"Hmm," Kanna murmured as she ruffled her short hair. "For some reason, I don't know if dat be likely to happen, Akashii."

The warrior actually agreed with her, but said nothing. "There be Orgrimmar," he said, wanting to avoid any more discussion of what had no answers. "We'll be dockin' in a few minutes. Kanna, bring…" His heart fluttered with heat as he said her name. "…Ki'ra out of the cabin, but keep her tied. Kall get da others while me and Nok get the bags." He looked out over the bow of the zeppelin. "We goin' back home."

* * *

A little while after the two Trolls had left Ki'ra, leaving her alone to her thoughts, Kanna returned and informed her that they had arrived in the land called Durotar and would be taking Ki'ra to their home, Sen'jin Village. Feeling a bit calmer than she had before, the woman was docile and quiet as she let the shaman remove her leg restraints and attach a leather rope to the binding on her wrist. "I know you feel like a prisoner," Kanna had said with a slight smile as she checked to make sure the rope wasn't too tight. "But we just doin' this for our safety."

Once again, Ki'ra was unsure what was meant by this. She felt there was something going unsaid between her and her captors. If she was not a prisoner, why was she being bound? What had she done that caused the Trolls to act so guarded and cautious? But Ki'ra only nodded and let Kanna escort her from the cabin.

Her first interaction with the other Darkspear Trolls had been awkward to say the least. As Kanna led her from the lower floor of the zeppelin to the deck, they eyed her with curiosity and aloofness. They were silent and said nothing to her, moving amongst themselves and collecting their bags. Kanna had suggested that Ki'ra remain hooded and cloaked during their journey. If anyone were to get too close and see the tattoos on her skin or the elegant and expensive looking jewels on her throat, the party could attract more attention than they wanted.

The zeppelin docked at a small tower outside a high walled and expansive fortress. Ki'ra marveled at the magnificent stronghold as she was lead by Kanna behind the other Trolls. After walking the short distance down from the top of the tower down to the dry soil of Durotar, Ki'ra continued to stare up at the walls while the Trolls began to prepare their mounts for the journey. Heavily armored sentries flanked the outside the gates of the city, standing beneath blood red banners emblazoned with a black symbol.

"Dat is Orgimmar, city of the orcs and adopted capital of our tribe," Kanna said, seeing the look of awe on her face. "It is the center of command for the Horde and home to Warchief Thrall and da Great Vol'jin, our leader. You have never seen it before?"

Ki'ra shook her head. "I have never been to this continent," she said as she looked around her, surveying the beauty of the land of Durotar. "At least, I don't think so. Those names though…Orgrimmar, Thrall, and Vol'jin…they all seem familiar. Have your people always lived here?"

"Durotar is not our native land; but we have embraced it as a place we can call our own," Kanna said with a smile. "We Trolls were given a second chance here. Thrall and da Horde welcomed us with open arms after we were driven from our birthplace." She inhaled, breathing in the warm morning air. "It is our home."

"Home…" Ki'ra whispered. She closed her eyes, feeling the desert breeze blow beneath her cloak. Yet when she breathed in, she smelled a different scent. It was earthy and humid, similar to the air of Stranglethorn, but filled with the aromas of even more plant and animal life. The air around her turned cool and wet; she felt the brush of leaves against her legs and heard in the distance the sound of birds and insects chirping.

"Did ya hear me?"

Ki'ra opened her eyes, startled, looking at the shaman who was staring back at her. "Ah…" she stammered, rubbing her head as she became aware of the dry air around her and the crunchy sand beneath her bare feet. There were no noises except for the propellers of the zeppelin rotating in preparation for departure. "D-did you say something?"

Kanna glared at her inquisitively. "I was just tellin' ya you be riding with Akashii," she said, pointing to the Troll she had met before mounted on a large red wolf.

"Oh," Ki'ra murmured while blushing, then nodded silently, still pondering over her short trance.

The shaman led her over to the warrior and, after saying something brief to him in the language Ki'ra did not understand, handed him the leather strap. The Troll reached out his hand. "Ya need help?"

For a moment, Ki'ra just stared at him. His eyes, fierce and deep beneath his brow, drew her gaze immediately to his. She couldn't keep from staring at him; he, on the other hand, immediately looked away and coughed. Ki'ra blushed fiercely and prepared to mount. Yet when she reached out her hand and put it in his, the peculiar warm feeling instantly flared up in her chest. They both shuddered and gasped at the same moment. Akashii's eyes were drawn back to hers. Had he felt it too? Ki'ra wondered as the warrior looked at her with a wide gaze.

"C'mon now!" one of the mounted Trolls called from behind them. "We don't got all day! There is a roasted boar and a cold glass of mead wit my name on it! I don't got time for you two ta make murloc eyes at each other!"

Some of the other Trolls laughed while Akashii and Ki'ra blushed. She put her foot in the stirrup of the mount's saddle and, with Akashii's strong hands pulling her up, sat onto the back of the great wolf. "Ya betta hold on to me tight," the warrior slightly stammered. "Firemane be fast on his feet and I don't want ya to fall off."

"A-alright then," Ki'ra replied. She leaned against the warrior, pressing her chest against his back and feeling the hard surface of his armor beneath the thick woolen cloak he wore. She moved her hands between his arms, clenching them together at his stomach. Her body instantly grew warmer, a sensation she could distinguish even in the heated temperature of the desert. It was soothing and warm; the comfort it gave her caused her to melt against his back, resting her head against it.

Akashii coughed and quivered slightly, feeling the smaller creature settling in behind him. His whole body felt jittery and he was oddly nervous. "Let's go!" he shouted with as commanding a tone as he could muster and snapped his reins. Firemane set off in a steady sprint, leading the pack of Trolls away from the walls of Orgrimmar and through the rocky chasm that would lead to Razor Hill.

Ki'ra, clutched tightly to Akashii's body, looked around inquisitively. They were entering a wide chasm of red rocks that created high borders on each side. Littered along the paved road were barrels, crates, and the remains of devices that may have once been used for transport. On the left side of the road, a large caravan pulled by hulking reptilian creatures began to pass. On the side of the drawn cart was the same symbol Ki'ra had seen before.

"What is that mark?" she asked over the wind that whipped past them. "The one on the cart."

"Hmm?" Akashii grunted, lost in his own thoughts. "Oh…dat is the emblem of the Horde, faction of da Great Thrall."

"The Horde…" Ki'ra repeated. " I know this name vaguely. Then you are Horde as well? Kanna said that Thrall rescued the Trolls and gave them a home."

Akashii nodded. "Dat he did, and yes, we Darkspears are proud members of the Horde. Thrall and da Orcs made brethren of da Troll tribes that sought retribution against those that stole our motherland. It is our High Masta Vol'jin that sits at his right hand." His head slightly turned toward her direction. "You…are not from da Alliance, are ya?"

The woman cocked her head. "Alliance? I…know that word too, but no, I do not think I belong to either the Horde nor the Alliance. At least I think not…"

"Hmmm…" Akashii grunted again, this time in contemplation. "I only ask…cuz…well…you look like you could be Troll. You have tusks and your…body…" He paused and coughed again. "Well, you just look like you could be one of us…"

Blushing fiercely, Ki'ra hid behind Akashii's back. "…but…" he continued. "Your hands, feet, and eyes be of another race…Elf maybe…or even human. Dey be of the Alliance."

"Oh," the young woman murmured softly. She lowered her eyes, starting at her feet which dangled over the side of the wolf. "If that is the case then I…don't even know what I am." She laid her head on his back without thinking about it and sighed. "You could be right about either, but I really can't remember…"

Upon feeling the woman press against him, Akashii blushed inside. The heat once again rose in his chest, spreading over his entire being. He struggled to keep his attention on the road ahead of him and deter the warmth from muddling his thoughts. "We be takin' you to Masta Gadrin," he said gruffly, "leader of the Darkspears at Sen'jin Village while High Masta Vol'jin be away at Ogrimmar. If ya memories are gone like you say…den he be the one to help you recover them."

"Really?" Ki'ra said with a hopeful tone. "He'd…help me? But I'm just a stranger to your people…to this land. Why would he do such a thing for me?"

The Troll was silent. He wasn't even completely sure Gadrin would help the strange woman. But he did have a notion that he would be too interested in her not to. "I dunno. It be just a hunch," he replied.

Unseen to him, Ki'ra smiled at Akashii. Her grip around his stomach tightened a bit. "Thank you…Akashii."

His blue skin flushed as she said his name and the warmth in his chest spread. "Don't be thankin' me just yet. You be no prisoner to us…but Master Gadrin gonna wanna talk to ya before anything else. It'd be after dat he'd make is decision most likely."

Ki'ra nodded. "That's fine," she said softly as she watched the hills of Durotar speed past them. "I have no where else to go. I don't know where to go back to. Even though I am not quite sure why you treat me as if I am threat, I will cooperate with whatever you may request of me." She smiled again. "I…trust you."

The Troll warrior, his heart hammering in his chest, looked down at the smaller ruddy brown hands clasped beneath his chest. He tried to keep himself from grinning, but a slight smile crept onto his lips. "You be quick to trust a stranger," he replied. "But…you be safe, Ki'ra. Akashii promise you that."


	6. Chapter 6: Intuition

Chapter 6: Intuition

Nestled against the southeastern coast of Durotar, Sen'jin Village was a fairly small settlement of only a few hundred Darkspear Trolls. The village was composed of various structures built from wood, bone, animal pelts, clay, and other organic materials. Though crude in substance, they were complex in design and formed an ordered community located between Durotar's main road, two small mountain ranges, and the Echo Isles off the eastern coast.

Akashii was both relieved and anxious as he and his mounted party approached the border of the village. Though the quest to Stranglethorn Vale had only kept him away for a week, he felt it had been longer. For any defender of the Horde, to return home unscathed and alive was always a blessing and Akashii was grateful for every time he was able to lay eyes upon his birthplace. The anxiousness, manifesting itself as an unnerving quivering in his gut, Akashii attributed to his apprehension for the events yet to come.

The anxiety increased as he felt Ki'ra squirm against him, leaning close to his side as she peered around his broad shoulders and thick arm to get a better glimpse of the approaching settlement. "Is that your village?" she asked with a hint of astonishment in her voice.

Her mood confused the young warrior. While she was bound and being taken to a place she had never been to before by people she knew nothing about, the woman seemed strangely calm, if not excited. "Ya, dat be Sen'jin Village," he replied.

"It's beautiful," the woman murmured. She paused and was silent for a moment. "It…looks familiar to me…"

"You have been here, den?" he asked curiously.

The woman shook her head. "I…don't think so. But I feel that this place is similar…to somewhere I have been before…" He heard her sigh. "I really don't know."

The warrior was silent. Ki'ra's scarce memories were beginning to intrigue him even more. The anxiety in his stomach quickened. For some indescribable reason, there was almost no question in his mind that Master Gadrin would not be willing or able to help the peculiar creature uncover the lost information in her mind. For her benefit or his own, Akashii was uncertain...but what could this woman possibly mean to the old witch doctor?

On the other hand, Akashii rationalized, he could very well be getting ahead of himself. For all he knew, their discovery of Ki'ra was merely a random occurrence. Yet he found himself shaking his own head. No. The battle, the conversation with Gadrin and his instructions, even the small fact that they had the perfect ratio of mounts to travelers—too many factors discouraged a more rational theory of chance.

_The world is not one of coincidence_, the old witch doctor had once said to him. _Only destiny and fate guided by the forces of the Loa and our ancestors._

Akashii breathed deeply. Though he doubted he would succeed, he would cease from querying himself any longer. The answers he sought, if there would be any, would come from Master Gadrin or Ki'ra herself permitting her memory returned. He turned his attention to the village, which was now clearly in sight. The early afternoon sun was high over Sen'jin. The temperature was warm yet not unbearably so as a slight spring breeze lofted through the air. The inhabitants were well into their daily duties. A group of Troll Barbarians, faces painted in shades of red, purple, black, and white, were armored and mounted on their ferocious raptors, prepared to be dispatched to the aid of Horde forces around Kalimdor and beyond. A group of young warriors trained, their muscled and disciplined bodies gleaming with sweat as they sparred fiercely against one another. Herbalists carried bags and supplies to small canoes tethered to the shore, ready to cast off to the Echo Isles in search of essential herbs and plants. Hunters, accompanied by their loyal pets, went with them as the isles also offered an abundance of wildlife whose flesh would serve as nourishment for the entire tribe. Children played along the coastline next to mothers who fished the waters. Akashii smiled. It was the consistencies and comforts of his home that always reassured him.

The warrior brought his party to a halt a few yards outside the village border at the stables. The warriors, hunters, rogue, and herbalists dismounted and immediately began to unpack their satchels and packs from the animals. Ki'ra sheepishly slid down from the back of the wolf, keeping close to Akashii as he turned to his group.

"We were successful in our quest," the leader spoke as he slung his axe over his shoulder. "You honored both da Horde and our tribe. Kanna, you and da other herbalists can take da herbs and wood to your hut for preparation. I will report to Masta Gadrin myself. Da rest of ya, ya are disbanded."

The group was silent for a moment; most of their eyes were on Ki'ra. Akashii knew that they were curious about the fate and identity of the woman, but she was of no business to them. It was Akashii's duty to do with her what he thought was best and not their place to question him. Beyond the other four that Akashii had revealed his intentions to, he planned to tell no one else. After a stern glance from their leader, they realized he would say nothing else; the other Trolls begrudgingly took their bags and began to walk toward the village.

"Kanna," Akashii spoke in a low tone when they were out of earshot. "I need ya to do me a favor. I gotta report to Gadrin. Can you watch Ki'ra?"

"Ya, mon," Kanna grunted as she put the heavy bag of herbs on the ground and ruffled her green hair.

"I'll stay too," said Kall with a narrow glance toward the woman.

The warrior nodded. He had already known that Kall, despite what his pet Goldwren had revealed, would not leave his sister alone with the stranger. Akashii turned to Ki'ra. "I gotta talk with Masta Gadrin before I take ya to him," Akashii said as he handed the leather tether to Kanna. "And sorry for da ropes, again. It's just—"

"For your own safety," Ki'ra sighed somewhat irritably. She was beginning to grow tired of the vague excuse used to keep her bound. "It's fine, but I would like to wash up and get a drink if that's not too much to ask."

"I'll take her down to da spring," Kanna said. "We'll be there if ya need us."

Akashii nodded again and watched the trio walk away toward the coastline. As they departed, the Ki'ra looked behind her, her eyes catching Akashii's briefly, and then turned away again.

The warrior sighed and scratched his neck. "What've I gotten myself into, Firemane?" he muttered as he patted the wolf's back. He left the large beast with the stable master and began the short walk into the village.

* * *

The Elder's hut was one of the larger structures in the center of the village, tall and wide amongst the smaller tents that surrounded it. Akashii had spent much of his time there as a child, studying under the tutelage of Master Gadrin. Yet after he became of age and his training as a warrior began, he spent more time away from the hut. Only priests, mages and shamans trained with the Elders, who were all masters of the spirits and practitioners of magic. As a fledgling warrior, Akashii had trained in the wilderness outside the borders of the village in the craggy mountains of Durotar or the plains of the Barrens. When he was skilled enough, he left eastern Kalimdor all together in order to prove himself in other lands, traveling as far as the most dangerous territories of the Eastern Kingdoms. Yet since the completion of his training and his return to Durotar, whenever he had the time and the witch doctor was not occupied, Akashii would return to the hut and converse with his old mentor.

It felt odd to return to the hut for formal matters. The anxiety was once again bubbling in Akashii's stomach. He was uncharacteristically nervous about meeting with Gadrin. But why?

He thought of Ki'ra. He was admittedly somewhat concerned for the woman's fate. He had assured her that she would be safe and had almost guaranteed a meeting with Gadrin. Yet there was much he had not considered initially. After revealing all that had happened in Stranglethorn Vale, what would Gadrin do? Would he simply let her go? Or, after learning of her abilities, would he see her as a threat? If so, would she be imprisoned…or worse?

Snarling, Akashii grew annoyed with himself. He was doing it again, asking questions that he knew he could not answer. Hopefully, he thought as he approached the entrance of the tent, Gadrin would be able to put his troubled mind to rest. Hopefully, he would be satisfied with the answers and would be free of the situation.

"I'm here to see Masta Gadrin," Akashii spoke to one of the two Barbarian warriors standing guard outside the tent. "He—"

"Is waiting for ya," one of them finished. "Go on in."

Somewhat surprised, the warrior nodded and passed the two sentries through the beaded curtain. The inside of the Elder's Hut was dimly lit, illuminated by candles mounted in skulls around the walls, which were decorated with various totems, trinkets, and relics. There were curtained doors that led to private rooms used for meditation, studying, and spellcrafting. In front of him, blocked by a wooden door, was the Chamber of the Elders.

But Akashii would not have to go in. Outside the door, sitting cross legged on the bamboo-paneled floor, was Master Gadrin. He was quiet and still, his forearms resting on his knees and head slightly bowed. His milky white eyes had been directly upon Akashii as the Troll had entered the hut, causing him to gasp. Yet after quickly overcoming his shock, the Troll kneeled on one knee, bowing his head and sweeping one long arm across his chest in the common respectful gesture. "Masta Gadrin," he said reverently. "I have returned from my quest."

The witch doctor nodded, his neck and ear ornaments tinkling softly. "You may make your report," replied the old Troll's deep voice.

Akashii stood erect and cleared his throat. "We entered Stranglethorn Vale six days ago and went to the northern area as ya instructed. The herbalists were able to gather an ample amount of tha materials ya requested. They've been taken to the herbalists' quarters for preparation."

He paused momentarily, unsure of how to proceed. The witch doctor waited patiently. Akashii coughed again. "Yesterday, on our way to da area right outside of Gurubashi, we came upon a group of Zul'Gurub shadow hunters and headhunters, eight in total. They were chasin' someone. We…I made the decision to encounter them, in case their prey was one of da Horde. We intercepted them and engaged in a battle."

Again, Akashii paused, his mind recollecting the strange events that occurred next. "Their…prey was a woman, of what race and faction, I cannot say. She had no armor and no weapons, 'cept for a gold collar 'round her neck. She was'na wearin' much either, 'cept for a cloak, and she had all these marks on her body, like tattoos or brands. I thought she was a slave and had be beatin' at first, even dyin' maybe. But when da enemy came at us…she…she reacted and attacked them…with fire that came from her mouth."

The words sounded even more absurd and unbelievable as he spoke them. He almost felt foolish. But Gadrin's expression did not change nor did he speak, so Akashii continued. "It was nothin' like anythin' I had seen before, not even from da most powerful mage or shaman. Her eyes was glowin'. She spoke dis language that I'd never heard before, somethin' that sounded like singin' and screamin' at the same time. The fire…it was so hot…white and quick…she killed them all like dey was never a threat."

The witch doctor's face was still unreadable and he seemed almost unimpressed as he spoke. "And then?" he asked softly. "What happened?"

Akashii bowed his head, awkwardness visibly flaring in his cheeks. "And then," he spoke slowly, considering the words himself with incomprehension. "When I tried to speak to her, her body burst with light and she was all of a sudden standin' in front of me. I could'na move or speak…I could'na even look away from her eyes. Then…she…she kissed me…and I felt her breathe that fire down mah throat and into my body. It was like mah soul was ablaze. I can't even remember what happened afta dat…I woke up later and Kanna told me I passed out. Tha woman was unconscious too and didna wake up until we was on a zeppelin to Durotar. I spoke to her, but she could'na tell me much about herself or what she was doing in the vale…she seems to have amnesia, or maybe even been vexed by tha Gurubashi. But I asked Kall to lend me Goldwren so that I—"

The witch doctor brought up one hand, immediately hushing the warrior. There was a short silence between them as Akashii waited for him to speak. His face had finally changed: his brow was knitted in a look of both concentration and interest, the white eyes narrowed, and his head was cocked to one side. "Why did you decide to bring her back here?" Gadrin asked coolly.

Akashii was slightly taken aback by the query. "Well…," he muttered as he scratched his head, now uncertain of himself. He was incredibly tense. "It seemed like tha right thing to do. I could'na leave her there, not afta what she did for us. And you told me if I found anything in tha jungle, anything interestin', ya'd want me to bring it to ya…I thought…well…" He grinned despite himself and the situation. "Ain't nothin' much more interestin' than a fire breathin', tattooed woman."

Gadrin remained quiet, his eyes still low and piercing as he regarded the warrior. Akashii would have thought the witch doctor was angry with him had it not been for Gadrin's sudden low laughter. "How true," the witch doctor chuckled as he tipped his head. "You were a superb leader, Akashii, and made wise decisions. You were right to bring this woman to me."

The warrior let out a sigh of relief and wiped at his forehead, bringing forth more laughter from his master. "This is one of the reasons I chose you for the expedition," the witch doctor said as he braced himself on his long, curved stave and pulled himself up to stand. "You heed direction and listen to intuition as well as rationale. You are perceptive, young warrior. I would have expected nothing less of you." The old Troll smiled as he shuffled toward him. "That being said, I would greatly value your assessment of the events that occurred as well as the information this woman gave you. I am certain that what she said will be insightful and interesting. However, it is my wish now to meet with her myself. I would like to hear from her own lips what she has told you."

Akashii nodded as his master put a crooked but powerful hand on his broad shoulder. Though old in age, Master Gadrin was as strong in body as he was in mind. His form, though clearly wrinkled and gnarled, was muscled and tough, disciplined through years of spiritual and physical training. The witch doctor was tall, even taller than Akashii, and he towered a few inches above him, slouched beneath his leather garments and robes. Through his hand alone, Akashii could feel the strength flowing in the old Troll's veins.

Yet he also felt something else. It came from Gadrin's gaze, which was directly on the wide brown eyes of the Troll warrior. Gadrin had brought his face close to Akashii's and the witch doctor and warrior were at eye level. The almost completely white eyes were narrowed under a heavy hairless brow. They seemed to stare right through Akashii's and straight into his mind, penetrating it effortlessly like a dagger through silk. He knew firsthand of Gadrin's abilities of extrasensory perception, bestowed upon him through years of mystic training and mastery of talents the warrior knew nothing about. Akashii swallowed deeply, unnerved by the heavy silence between them the examining eyes of his master. Was he using them now?

"Did ya know?" Akashii found himself asking before he could hold his tongue. "Did ya know we would find her? That she would do what she did? Is that why you sent us?"

Gadrin said nothing and continued to stare at the warrior's unblinking eyes. Then he smiled, almost slyly, and then patted his young pupil's shoulder and turned away. "Take some time to refresh yourself. You've had a long journey. Then fetch the woman and return here in an hour," Gadrin said as he moved toward the doors of the Elders' Chambers. "Everything shall eventually be revealed, Akashii. Hopefully, we shall both receive the answers we seek."

* * *

A/N.Titles: You may have noticed the alliteration in my titles. Honestly, it was totally a fluke until I realized the third chapter also began with an "F"; then I started to do it on purpose, lol. I knew in the beginning that I wanted the chapters to have single word titles that summarized the chapter in a way. Every 5 chapters will have titles that begin with a different letter. Maybe they will spell something, iono. Haven't decided that far yet, lol. 


	7. Chapter 7: Inquiry

Chapter 7: Inquiry

Ki'ra was led by her two escorts to the coast on the outskirts of the village. Kanna had suggested they be as inconspicuous as possible, walking close to Ki'ra so as to hide the leather strap that was attached to the woman's bound hands. She remained cloaked, hidden beneath the large cowl. With her eyes veiled, she took the opportunity to covertly look around her, observing the Darkspears as they went about their daily activities and paid little attention to her.. Ki'ra was grateful for this as she was not sure what would happen if the Trolls found a stranger in their midst.

The walk also gave her a chance to observe Kall and Kanna. Despite her slight frustration with her captors, who seemed to deny that they were such, Ki'ra did not hate them. In fact, she was obliged by the fact they had rescued her and brought her as far as they did. She even had a growing fondness for Kanna, who had been the most amiable to her since their meeting a day ago. The Troll shaman, who had taken it upon herself to point out various facts about the village as they made the short trek to the coast, was warm and amiable. She was talkative and even though Ki'ra sensed that there was still much caution and distrust in her voice, she could tell Kanna was genuinely friendly.

The one named Kall, on the other hand, was silent and somewhat broody; Ki'ra was almost afraid of him. He was tall with a hulking form that contained what had to have been a massive amount of physical power. Though he walked and stood with a slight slouching arch in his back that seemed common of all Troll males, his body always appeared taut and tense, ready to react with nimble and deadly speed. His tusks were even larger than Akashii's, angled downward rather than up. One, Ki'ra noticed upon further inspection, was cracked slightly. His head was hairless save for a long dark green beard decorated with beads. His eyes, like Kanna's, were a bright azure color, though they were much less tender if not cold. The little fondness she had seen him exhibit had been only toward the yellow colored wind serpent named Goldwren, who flew close to his master, chattering softly.

"Is he your brother?" Ki'ra asked quietly, noting the similar features between them. Kall walked a few steps behind them, just out of earshot.

Kanna nodded. "Yes, my eldest brotha," she replied with a smile. "Don't let his aloofness make ya think he be a brute. He's actually nicer than he looks. He's just had a rough life."

"He just seems so…angry," Ki'ra said as she coyly looked behind her. The Troll hunter was oblivious to her gaze, looking off toward the sea. "I don't think he is taking too well to my being here."

Kanna chuckled. "He's like dat wit anyone he don't know. He's a hunter; hunters by nature be on edge and wary all da time. Kall is the youngest among my four brothas. When da other three went off to the Outlands to join tha fight against tha Burning Legion, he stayed here to watch after me and my fatha. He's protective and cautious because of it…neva let's his guard down."

When Kanna said "the Burning Legion", Ki'ra felt a cold chill run down her spine. She had shivered involuntarily, feeling all of a sudden very anxious and lightheaded. Unable to figure out why the words struck her with such fear, she shrugged off the feeling and looked down at her bound hands.

"Kanna," she began warily. "Why does Akashii insist on keeping me bound? If I did anything to make you suspicious or fearful of me, I swear I do not remember. You tell me I am not a prisoner, but I have felt like one since I awoke on the zeppelin."

Kanna bit her lip, glancing furtively behind her at her brother, then at Ki'ra. "Ah…I am sorry for dat, I really am. We don't mean to keep ya as a captive. But…" she whispered quietly, walking even closer to the woman. "Something did happen in Stranglethorn Vale when we found ya bein' chased. Ya—"

"Kanna!" bellowed the gruff voice of Kall, startling both women out of their conversation. "If Akashii did'na tell her, then it is not our place to do so. He must have done it with good reason."

"And what good reason would that be?" Ki'ra snapped angrily, wheeling around on the hunter before she could check her anger. "You have had me bound for a day now and I have been given no answer as for why! I have been complacent and cooperative without demanding a single answer! What reason do I have to continue to do so if I am not given justification for…for this confinement?"

Kall glared down at her, a slight scowl upon his rough face. Ki'ra, realizing how close she had stepped to him, felt her rage induced audacity falter as quickly as it came. "I-I…" she stammered slightly, lowering her head and backing away. "I mean, I just…I just want…"

"Kanna, you best take dis…halfling to the spring so she can cool her head," Kall snarled, his icy eyes fixated on the now trembling Ki'ra. "Ya know what she done and ya know what Akashii said…if ya wanna be the one to tell her, then so be it. I won't be a part of it." The hunter turned away, walking in the opposite direction of the shoreline with Goldwren following behind.

Ki'ra, breathing in deeply to calm her racing heart, looked at Kanna. "I-I'm really sorry," she muttered. "I didn't mean to get so angry or approach him like that. I'm…I'm just frustrated. I remember nothing at all, not even what happened before you found me. I'd just like to know something, anything, that may help me understand who I am."

The shaman, after watching her brother take a seat on cluster of rocks by the shore a small distance away from them, turned to Ki'ra and sighed. "Don't worry 'bout it," she said with a small smile. "I can understand ya wanting answers and all, especially in your state." Kanna began to walk again, this time letting go of the leather tether. "C'mon…da spring be just around this cliff."

Ki'ra, silent and somewhat embarrassed, nodded and gathered up the dragging rope and followed her around to a small cove. The rocky form looked as if it were an enclosed mound, yet as they got closer Ki'ra could see that it was semi circular formation with a small opening in one side. It jutted out of the dry surface of the earth and spread past the shoreline into the water. The opening was covered by curtain made from broad leaves and long strands of moss.

"This spring be a bathin' area," Kanna said as she pushed past the hanging leaves and walked into the cove. "Only da women come here and since everyone is workin' at dis time of the day, we'll have some privacy."

The inside of the cove looked as if it had been hollowed out. It was a large area, half submerged in a pool of water that filtered in from the sea and into the enclosed cove. Rocks jutted up from the dry ground; the lower flat stones were covered with woven mats and pads meant for sitting. The top of the inlet had been covered by leaves, moss, and reeds, creating a roof above the bathing area. Sunlight flitted in between the gaps in the handmade roof, casting rays of light that reflected off the water onto the rocks.

"It feels so good in here," Ki'ra said as she admired the bathing area, feeling the coolness of the sea refresh her flushed skin.

"Da Great Sea has been a blessing to my people," Kanna said as she began to remove her heavy mail armor, placing it on a nearby rock. "Long ago, da Trolls traveled across it to Kalimdor, bringing dem to their new home. Now, it brings nourishment and life to our tribe." Clad only in her cloth undergarments, the shaman walked over to Ki'ra and began to remove the rope bindings on her hands. "Da water has power within it…it will rejuvenate you."

Ki'ra blushed beneath her cowl as she tried not to gawk at the Troll woman's body, but failed. Kanna was a head taller than Ki'ra with a slender and toned form that was femininely muscled. Her upper arms were tattooed with bands of color and there was a similar tattoo around one of her thighs. When the ropes fell from her wrists, Ki'ra rubbed at them tenderly and looked down. "Thank you," she murmured.

The shaman smiled and turned away from the woman. She sighed as she gingerly stepped into the pool, letting the water rise up to her waist. "Don't worry, nobody will come here…" She exhaled as she waded deeper into the pool. "You be alright to take off that robe. I know ya want to relax a bit."

Ki'ra nodded but did not immediately attempt to undress. She felt beneath her cloak and robe, running her hand over the hard collar around her neck and thought of the mysterious tattoos on her skin. Strangely, she found was not embarrassed with the idea of being naked in front of a stranger. Yet she felt rather wary about completely revealing the tattoos and collar. She was quite certain that Kanna and perhaps even Akashii or others had already seen them, as she had been told she was scantily clothed when she was found in the jungle. But to willingly display the markings and strange contraption fully—why did it seem so wrong?

Yet as she watched Kanna blissfully settle into the cold water and felt her own dry skin, Ki'ra eagerly removed her cloak and robe. The cool atmosphere of the cove chilled her body, a welcome feeling after experiencing the almost harsh dryness of Durotar. The woman waded out into the water, exhaling with pleasure as it sent chills over her body and instantly refreshed her. She dipped her head under the water, letting it seep through her thick, matted white hair and over her flushed face. She gasped as she surfaced and then leaned against the rocky wall of the cove next to the shaman, closing her eyes in bliss. The water, just as Kanna said, was rejuvenating, whether from temperature or something more divine.

When she felt the Shaman's gaze upon her, Ki'ra glanced nervously toward her. Kanna immediately blushed and looked into the water. "I-I'm sorry…for starin'…" she muttered, swirling the surface of the water with her hand. "It's just…I never seen those kinda marks before…"

Ki'ra looked down at her half concealed chest in the water. The tattoos there arched over the crest of her bosom, disappearing beneath the base of the collar and wrapped around her shoulders. "It's okay," she sighed with a shake of her head. "I can't blame you. I wish I could see more of them myself. I'm sure there are more I cannot see."

Kanna nodded. "Ya, dey spread across ya shoulders and go all da way down to ya lower back." She leaned closer to the younger woman, looking at one of the marks shaped like a creature of some sort on her shoulder. I've traveled most of da lands of Kalimdor and the Eastern Kingdoms, at least where my kind is permitted. Bein' a shaman and all, I've studied a lot of symbols—runes, alphabets, glyphs, things like dat. I've never seen marks dat look like those though."

The woman bit her lip, considering Kanna's words, and turned in the opposite direction. "…Could…you look at them?" she asked quietly. "I mean…even though you say they aren't familiar to you, I would like your opinion on them…you could probably glean more meaning than I ever could."

Somewhat surprised, Kanna smiled. "I don't know if what I could tell ya would be correct, but I'd love to," she replied and moved in the water behind Ki'ra. "My fatha got me into symbology when I was little…made me study it all da time. It's very important to our people and he knew I would be a shaman, so it was only natural I'd get into stuff like dis."

Ki'ra blushed as she felt Kanna come closer to her and began to look at the marks on her back. The shaman was quiet for a little while, intently studying the markings. "Hmm…I thought these may be symbols of a language, but I think I was wrong," she mused after a moment longer.

"What do you mean?" Ki'ra asked.

"Well…" Kanna continued as Ki'ra felt one of the Troll woman's fingers brush against her skin, tracing the lines on her shoulders. "Symbols and marks can have all sorts of meanings. Some are meant to represent words and phrases, like an alphabet. Others are more symbolic of actual items, events, or even people...those are called pictograms. Dey are often more like pictures or drawings. These marks on ya back look like those…like they represent something specific, maybe even tell a story."

Ki'ra felt the thick finger trail down between her shoulder blades. "There is a circle here with a pattern in it…it almost looks like water…or even fire maybe. That would explain a lot considering—"

The shaman caught her voice in her throat quickly and was immediately silent. Ki'ra turned around, glancing at the Troll whose eyes were now lowered. "Would explain what?" Ki'ra asked, narrowing her crimson colored eyes. "Does it have to do with what you and Akashii will not tell me?"

Kanna remained quiet, her eyes staring into the water between them. "Kanna," whispered Ki'ra as she put her hands on the taller woman's shoulders. "I barely have any memory of myself or what I have done before you found me. I don't even know what I am or why I have these markings and wear this collar." Kanna's blue eyes looked up and were instantly held in a gaze with Ki'ra's blood red ones. "Please…if you can tell me anything that may reveal anything about myself, anything at all, I beg of you…trust me and tell me. I want to know."

They stood in silence, eyes locked on to one another. Ki'ra looked imploringly at the other woman, feeling a deep, desperate sadness well in her chest. Tears stung at her eyes. An overwhelming sense of loneliness, bitter and colder than the water she stood in, flooded over her as the questions she had been asking herself since early that morning swam in her head. Who was she? What was she? Where did she come from? What meaning did the markings and the color have?

"Alright."

Ki'ra looked up, surprised by the woman's answer. Kanna, her expression one of sympathy mixed with reluctance, gave her a small smile. She put her hands on the woman's, removed them from her shoulders, and held them tightly. "I'll tell ya…what happened," she whispered. "I don't know if it will make anything clearer for ya or only create more questions, but…ya have a right to know."

Ki'ra's heart raced with anticipation and anxiety as the shaman sighed deeply, her bright blue eyes sparkling with the reflection of the water beneath them. "When we found ya, in da jungle, da Gurubashi were chasing afta ya…."


	8. Chapter 8: Inside

Chapter 8: Inside

After removing his heavy mail and leather armor and dressing in lightweight cotton pants and a vest, Akashii placed his treasured axe, Warbringer, on a pair of hooks mounted on one of the walls of his home. The giant axe, emblazoned with flames on the blades, had been with him for a while now and was a formidable weapon. He smiled, thinking of the day he had been rewarded with the axe and the enemies that fell under its might.

Like every time he brought Warbringer to its resting place on the wall, Akashii could not help but glance at the mageweave covered shelf next to it. Lying on the shimmering mystic cloth was a long, massive sword with a curved and jagged blade. Composed of silver-white metal and blue gems, the sword was a stark contrast to his own weapon, which was made from black steel, burnished gold, and red gems. Yet they were created by the same weaponsmith in the same distant land and acquired at the same time. They were soulbound to one another.

The warrior gave a great sigh as he caressed the thick weapon tenderly, running his calloused fingers along the dull and lightless runes engraved in the metal. Not long ago, when the blade's wielder fought in the name of the Horde and the Darkspear tribe, the runes once glowed with imbued magic and power. The familiar grief that stung Akashii's heart whenever he saw the blade and recalled the memories that accompanied it came quickly. It had been almost 2 years since Stormcaller's master had brandished it. Never again would it be held again.

Akashii folded the mageweave over the sword. He could never bring himself to put the weapon away, though he knew it would be for the best if he never laid eyes upon it again. He shook his head, an unconscious habit of his whenever he was troubled. Such thoughts were not to be concerned with at the moment. His meeting with Gadrin was in less than a half an hour. He needed to fetch Ki'ra.

* * *

"Yo, mon."

Akashii greeted Kall, who was sitting on a rock underneath the shade of a broad leafed tree. The hunter was slicing off chunks of a block of jerked meat, feeding the slivers to Goldwren. "Kanna and Ki'ra still at da spring?"

The larger Troll sneered as he bit off a piece of the meat, ripping at it angrily with sharp teeth. "Ya, dey still in there," he growled, staring off into the sea. "You here to take her?

"Uh…yeah…Ya fatha wants to see her. Well, both of us." Akashii eyed Kall tentatively, wondering why he seemed more irritated than he usually was. "Er…is somethin' wrong?"

The hunter turned to him, opening his mouth as if he may reply, then looked past Akashii and frowned. "Nuthin', mon," he grunted as he rose from the rock and, slinging his axe over his shoulder, began to walk in the opposite direction. "Ya betta get that woman to Gadrin. The soonah you get out of her business, da bettah."

Confused with Kall's words, Akashii stood silent with his mouth slightly agape. Yet before he could question him, he heard Kanna's voice. "Akashii!"

The warrior turned around. Kanna was walking toward him, waving in greeting. It took Akashii a few minutes to recognize the woman next to her as Ki'ra. She looked drastically different than she had before. The tattered cloak and tunic were gone, replaced by a long flowing linen robe that draped around her shoulders just beneath the large golden collar at her neck. Her hair, now clean and unmated, was gleaming in the light of the afternoon sun. It was pale, almost a golden white, and hung loose and thick around her shoulders. Half of it was tied up with wooden trinkets Akashii could identify as Kanna's. Her hair was a stark contrast to her clean reddish brown skin, which sparkled like bronze. The color made her bright red eyes even more vivid. They stared at Akashii as the two women approached and then darted away quickly as she blushed.

"Hope ya weren't waitin' too long," Kanna said with a smile. "I figured it'd be a good idea for Ki'ra to clean up before she meets Gadrin."

Akashii pulled his attention away from Ki'ra, who was looking off in another direction to avoid meeting his gaze, and shook his head. "Ah, n-nah. I just got here," he stammered with an uncontrollable blush. "I met with ya fatha. I'm supposed to take Ki'ra to see him."

Kanna nodded and then looked around. "Did Kall leave already?"

"Ya, I think he's goin' home. He seemed a bit upset."

The shaman sighed. "Dat Troll got a temper worse than Hakkar himself," she muttered, folding her arms. "Well, I betta go make sure he's alright." She turned to Ki'ra and placed a hand on her bare shoulder. "Everything be alright now, ya? Masta Gadrin will help you, I know it. Don't let him intimidate you. He's very understandin'."

The woman gave Kanna a small smile and nodded. "Thank you, Kanna," she replied. "I appreciate everything you have done for me."

Kanna grinned wider and patted her back. "Akashii, take care of her," she said in Zandali, looking to the warrior with an expression that was surprisingly stern and serious. "She is more fragile than she seems."

Akashii wasn't sure what Kanna meant, but nonetheless nodded. "Ya, mon, I will," he agreed.

Kanna left the two, walking down the coast toward the village in the direction her brother had gone. Akashii watched her leave for a moment, more so to delay having to talk with Ki'ra alone. He felt anxious and awkward without reason. It made him feel vulnerable around her, a feeling that he had always hated. From the corner of his eye, he could see she was staring at him furtively. Even she seemed more apprehensive than before.

"I hope you don't mind that I'm not wearing the cloak or rope," Ki'ra suddenly spoke. "Kanna said I didn't have to. I…I don't want to be treated like a prisoner if I am not one.

The warrior ruffled his wild red hair and finally looked her in the face. "Ah, it be okay," he muttered. "I was'na gonna make you wear dem anyway."

The woman blushed and smiled. The peculiar warmth spread through Akashii's chest as he watched her cheeks flush. He couldn't help but smile as he watched her fiddle with her hair coyly. But he immediately caught himself and turned abruptly, coughing as he tried to harden his expression. The mix of emotions this woman made him feel was almost irritating. "Gadrin be waitin' on us. I'm to take ya to him."

"I'm ready," she responded, walking to Akashii's side.

The warrior, surprised with the tone of resolve in her voice and the serious expression on her face, nodded. "Alright. Let's go."

* * *

Ki'ra was nervous. Beyond nervous really. Her heart was hammering wildly in her chest and her palms were moist with perspiration. Her anxiety had been steadily mounting ever since Akashii had led the way into Sen'jin Village. As soon as they entered the first group of huts, Ki'ra almost regretted her refusal to wear the cloak. The Darkspears, who had been going about their various daytime activities, instantly stopped and stared as she passed by them. Most of them said nothing, merely staring with wide eyes and agape jaws. A few whispered quietly; Ki'ra could hear words like "halfing", "tattoos", "elf", and obscure phrases muttered in the Troll language pass between them. Some eyed her suspiciously. Others actually smiled.

Ki'ra, though she was fearful of meeting their gazes, could not help but observe them in return. They were shades of all colors, mostly green, blue, purple, and even brown. Both the men and women were tall and lanky with a body structure that was muscled for battle, yet limber for quick movement. The men had large tusks of varying lengths and curvatures while the women had smaller teeth that curled over their full lips. Ki'ra found them beautiful in a wild and ferocious way.

The characteristics of the Trolls and her own physical appearance was similar. Though her skin was darker and her hands and feet had more digits, her body type and tusks favored those of the Troll women. If she truly was a halfing, as she had been called by Kall, then perhaps she was part Troll. But then what of the rest of her heritage. Elf, they had murmured. Is that what she was?

A group of handsome muscled Troll warriors, clad in tight leather clothing, chuckled as she and Akashii passed them. When Ki'ra looked in their direction, they smiled at her seductively and continued to talk amongst themselves. "Yo, Akashii," one of them called aloud. "Who's da pretteh leetl thing wit' ya? Spoils of war from da Vale?"

The warriors laughed and Ki'ra saw Akashii frown in their direction. "It be none of ya business, Buur," he replied in a warning tone.

"Aww, c'mon, Akashii!" another one said, a burly pink skinned Troll with orange hair. "At least tell us where she come from! Hey, cute leetl halfin'! What's your name? Come over here and say hello."

Ki'ra only blushed as the men laughed again. "Ignore dem," Akashii groaned as he put his hand on her back and walked faster.

Pretty, they had called her. Cute. Ki'ra couldn't help but smile. She admitted to herself that she expected a predominately cold, if not outraged, reception from the Darkspears. Though most of them had beheld her with suspicion and wariness, they accepted her presence enough to let her pass undisturbed through their village without conflict. Even the flirtatious banter of the Troll men was a type of friendly reaction the woman would have never expected. This fact eased Ki'ra's anxiousness almost to the point where she felt at ease.

"Here we are."

Akashii had brought Ki'ra to a hut, one that was much larger than any of the other structures in the village. Two sentries were stationed at the door, clad in armor and marked with paint on their bodies. Ki'ra thought they would stop them, but Akashii only nodded as he continued to walk past them, pushing through the beaded door. The guards stared at Ki'ra as she hurried quickly behind him, trying to avoid their stony gazes.

Once inside the shadowy interior of the large hut, Akashii led Ki'ra to a large wooden door. "Dis is da Elders' chambers," Akashii said as he stopped her briefly. "Masta Gadrin is one of the leaders of the village, so make sure you show da utmost respect to him."

The woman nodded and she felt her nervousness return. "Will he ask me about what I did to those Trolls in the jungle?" she asked timidly.

Akashii gaped at her, surprised. "You…know?"

Ki'ra nodded. "Kanna told me. I asked her to, so you should be angry with me and not her. I…felt I had a right to know."

The warrior stared at her for a moment, and then sighed. "Dat you did," he admitted, scratching his head. "I told Gadrin everything, so I don't know what he will say or ask of ya. But da best thing to do is be honest. He's a powerful witch doctor. He'd know if you was lyin'."

"I have nothing to hide," Ki'ra said as she looked at him. "I am ready."

Akashii nodded and knocked twice on the wooden door. After a brief moment, the door creaked opened and a deep voice said, "Enter." Akashii pushed open the door and held out his hand. After pausing for a moment to collect herself and swallow the anxiety building in her throat, Ki'ra walked past the doorway and into the room.

The Elder's chamber was even dimmer than the room Ki'ra had just left. It was circular with several torches mounted on the wall that flickered with tiny red flames. There was a low wooden table in the middle of the room; upon it sat small bowls of unidentifiable contents and several wooden statues. Some of them looked almost alive with glowing eyes and markings that shone in the darkness. In the middle of the table was a large brazier, lit with peculiar green flames that swayed slowly above their coals. From the flames lofted a haze of soft emerald smoke. It rose gracefully from the table, spreading around the room in tendrils. Its scent was heavy and earthy, almost identical to the smell Ki'ra had experienced when she was standing outside the zeppelin in Durotar.

Had it not been for the bright aura of the green fire, the three figures sitting behind the table may have been lost in the darkness. Eerily illuminated, Ki'ra could see that they were clad in multicolored robes and wore many trinkets and jewels around their necks and hands, made of bone, wood, glass, and feathers. The two sitting on the outside of the middle figure were old Trolls, their faces worn with age and their massive tusks yellowed from time. Yet there was an undeniable ferocity imbued in their narrowed eyes and wisdom written in the wrinkles of their white painted skin. The center Troll, who wore a tall mask that resembled a menacing skull, was larger than the other two. His hulking form slouched over as he rested his lanky muscled arms on his knees. His hands were knitted together beneath his chin. Though his eyes could not be seen in the holes of the mask, appearing dark and fathomless, Ki'ra knew he was look straight at her. She could feel him staring right into her mind.

"Welcome, young one," he spoke in a voice that was filled with strength and knowledge. "I am Master Gadrin."


	9. Chapter 9: Inner

Chapter 9: Inner

Ki'ra stood still and quiet in the dimly lit circular room. Her eyes were fixated on the three figures that glowed eerily behind the screen of green smoke. It lofted heavily around her, filling her nostrils with its earthy aroma. Though the smell was pleasant, it was so pungent and infiltrated her senses so deeply that she became aware of an odd lightness that wafted into her head and was now spreading down her body.

As if some lost instinct came back to her, Ki'ra dropped slowly to one knee and genuflected as she brought her right arm across her chest. "It is with humility and graciousness that I thank you for the invitation into your village, honorable elders," she found herself saying the familiar words. "My name is Ki'ra."

Standing next to her, Akashii gaped at Ki'ra with a surprised expression and then mimicked her actions as he bowed to his elders. Master Gadrin nodded in response. "I am pleased to meet you, Ki'ra, and pleased as well you are knowledgeable of our customs of respect." He gestured to the two painted Trolls at his left and right. "This is Master Uro and Master Soru, two of our most powerful shaman and advisors among the elders of the Darkspear."

Ki'ra repeated the gesture of reverence again and the two old Trolls nodded with satisfaction. "Please, sit," Gadrin said as his wrinkled hand swept out in the direction of two straw mats in front of the table. Ki'ra and Akashii stood and situated themselves cross-legged on the sitting mats. After they were settled, Gadrin reached across the table and pushed forward a wooden tray that held two small stone cups. "You must be thirsty after your long journey. Please, both of you, drink."

Though her thirst had been thoroughly quenched by the cool waters at the cove, Ki'ra obeyed and took one of the cups. She brought it beneath her lips, pausing momentarily to examine its contents. In the dim light, it was almost impossible to see anything beneath the shallow surface of the liquid, but she could tell it was dark like a strongly brewed tea. It even had the scent of herbs. Out of the corner of her eye, Ki'ra watched as Akashii took his own small cup and, without hesitation, drained it in one gulp. Not wanting to offend, Ki'ra followed and tipped the contents into her mouth just as quickly. The liquid was hot, bitter, and strong, but she forced herself to swallow it.

"Akashii has told me in brief of what happened in Stranglethorn Vale, of how he and his party found you being pursued by Gurubashi Trolls", Gadrin said as Akashii and Ki'ra placed their cups back on the tray. His voice was calm and quiet, but beneath the composed and wise tone was an unmistakable power. "He has told me of your condition when you were found, of the strange markings and collar you bear, and the peculiar abilities you welded against the Gurubashi."

Ki'ra listened intently to the witch doctor's words as she shifted on her pallet, moving her limbs slightly to ensure that they were still there. Since swallowing the strange drink, a peculiar numbness had settled over her body, making her flesh feel jelly-like. Her head seemed even lighter than before; she was not sure if the numbness was caused by the drink or her continued inhalation of the peculiar smoke. The sensations were not at all painful or even bothersome; Ki'ra even felt somewhat at ease and comfortable.

"I thank you, Ki'ra, for aiding my Darkspear brothers and sisters in battle," Gadrin continued. "Though I have the utmost faith in their skills, as they are all accomplished warriors, the Gurubashi Trolls are fiercely violent as well as profoundly skilled in dark magic and fearsome combat techniques. To have destroyed so many by yourself is impressive." He leaned forward and Ki'ra could feel his eyes further focus on her from behind the shadows of his mask. "Your…abilities, as described by Akashii, must be of formidable and great power."

Ki'ra blushed and looked down at her hands sheepishly. "I am honored by your compliment, Master Gadrin," she replied. "I myself had to be told of the abilities that I exhibited in the Vale. I'm afraid I cannot remember how I acquired them or how I used them. I…can't even remember exactly why I was in Zul'Gurub or from where I came from before." She felt embarrassed, ashamed with the fact she could not offer any answers. Ki'ra was afraid that, without much credibility to her character or information to give concerning her purpose and talents, Gadrin would view her as a liar or a threat. If so, what would he do to her?

Yet the old witch doctor shook his head, his neck ornaments tinkling softly. "Akashii has told us this as well, young one," he said in a voice that remained pleasant. "I sense that what you speak is earnest and without deception. However, I must ask…" He placed his lean arms on edge of the table and steepled his hands beneath his chin. "Do you truly remember nothing? Is there no single detail you can recall concerning your intentions in Stranglethorn, the markings and collar you bear, or the origin of these…abilities you have?"

Biting her lip, Ki'ra glanced upward timidly. Afraid to gaze into the depthless holes in Gadrin's mask, her eyes instead focused on the brazier. The green flames were almost hypnotic, moving much slowly and with more grace than she had ever seen in a fire. The effects of the strange tea, the heavy scent of the smoke, and the dancing flames all attributed to the drowsy and lethargic sensation that continued to weaken her. "I…remember very little, but there are some things that I can recollect," she admitted. "I did go into Zul'Gurub. I was meant to search the temple...for books."

The two masters that sat next to Gadrin exchanged glances as they leaned forward. "Books?" spoke the Troll called Soru. His voice was raspy and ancient, thick with the Darkspear accent. "What kind of books?"

Ki'ra shook her head slowly. "I do not know. What they contained or could have revealed, I am not aware. I only know that it was for these books that I searched Zul'Gurub. Their content was…is important to me. The Gurubashi did not take kindly to my presence in their temple. They intended to kill me for trespassing."

"Hmmm…" Gadrin murmured. Next to him, Master Uro was whispering in their native tongue. "Akashii told me that they called you 'fire devil'. I assume this title referred to your skill, the ability to produce fire from your mouth and wield it. There are those that are able to call upon the elements—mages and shaman—and use them as aids and weapons. However…" The witch doctor inclined his head upwards and in the illumination of the brazier, his white eyes were revealed briefly. "…what Akashii described is nothing like what our mana users can perform."

"I…know nothing about them, Master Gadrin," the woman replied with a small shake of her head. "I am not aware of their strength nor do I know why I can wield such…" She remembered Kanna's tale of how she had effortlessly killed six Gurubashi Trolls with no remorse or hesitation. "…terrible powers. Yet I assure you, I have malice or ill will toward you or your people, who have treated me so graciously. I am not a danger to you."

Master Gadrin smiled gently. "It is unnecessary for you to assure me of such things, young Ki'ra. Akashii said you directed your fury only upon the Trolls that meant to do you harm. And do not be quick to dismiss your powers as 'terrible'. Great as they may be and though their ambiguous nature may frighten you, the elements are neither terrible nor benevolent. It is for what purposes we decide to use them that dictate such things." He waved his bony hand dismissively. "But please, I am more interested in your escape from Zul'Gurub. What else can you remember?"

Ki'ra's eyelids, which were growing increasingly heavy, fluttered and she struggled to keep them open. "When I was running from the Gurubashi, there was…someone with me," she said as a memory suddenly returned to her. "Or rather…a voice."

Gadrin and the other elders remained quiet, regarding the woman with serious but curious expressions. "It told me to run, to keep going," Ki'ra continued slowly as her flight in the jungle played in her mind. "It said that I could not be caught because…I had a purpose to serve…a task that I was set to accomplish." A breath that was both a sigh and a moan escaped her lips. "But I do not know what that is."

Again, Uro whispered to Gadrin. Soru joined in their quiet conversation and for a moment the two masters spoke to the silent witch doctor. Their hulking figures were little more than illuminated blurs behind the thick veil of smoke. Ki'ra's vision was becoming less and less clear and it was even harder to keep her eyes open wide. Her mind felt muddled, but she was intent on staying focused on the elders' queries. Remembering Akashii, Ki'ra turned her head briefly to observe him. The young warrior had remained silent for the entire meeting, looking between his masters and the woman as they conversed. His eyes, which were now on Gadrin, were narrowed to half-mast and he had a glazed expression that Ki'ra was certain was similar to her own. His lean, muscled body was relaxed and his long arms rested limply on his knees. Ki'ra could not help but admire his well toned and trained form; he was, in some familiar way, very attractive to her.

"And da collar?" The old master named Soru asked, bringing Ki'ra from her thoughts and returning her attention to the table. He had reached a gnarled hand into one of the small bowls and scooped up a handful of leafy herbs. He threw the herbs into brazier and the green flames greedily engulfed them, producing thicker puffs of emerald smoke. "And your markings…ya remember nuthin' of dem or what dey mean?"

Ki'ra shook her head slowly, yet she did this to try and clear her head of the hazy sensation that blanketed her body like wool. She felt her tongue, still thick and numb in her mouth, lick at her lips. The room was hotter now and she felt her breathing become deeper. Her vision of the Trolls in front of her was blending together in a blur of colors and shapes. Only Gadrin's mask was in focus. "I…I do not know," she said, her voice barely a whisper. "I can remember nothing at all of them."

The room fell quiet for a while as the Troll masters looked at Ki'ra intently. The silence seemed long and heavy to her, amplifying every other noise in the room; the flames crackled loudly and Ki'ra could hear Akashii's slow and deep breathing next to her. Even her heartbeat, which thudded like a rhythmic drum in her chest, seemed to resound in her ears.

Ki'ra then realized that she no longer could feel her body. It existed as if it were composed of air, as formless as the tendrils of green smoke that curled around her. Her eyes, now drooping uncontrollably, could no longer focus. All that existed were dark shadows beyond emerald fog and Gadrin's mask, a bone-white skull, floating in the darkness.

"I…am sorry…" Ki'ra heard herself whisper. "I cannot…stay awake…so…tired…"

"Do not worry, child." Gadrin's voice sounded as if he spoke all around her. It echoed in her mind, gentle words that further relaxed her body and rendered it limp and numb. Her eyes closed and she became enveloped in darkness. Somewhere behind her, she could hear the tinkling of wood and glass and the rustling of fabric. "Rest and let your mind be at peace and open…"

Ki'ra complied, wrapped in comfort and lulled by the rhythm of her pulse. Her body submitted to the darkness and she felt her entire being—body, mind, and spirit—slip into some unknown place.

* * *

Akashii watched as Ki'ra's head titled back gently and her eyes closed. Her hair fell around her shoulders, which seemed to dip as her entire body went limp. Her breathing was soft and he she appeared as if she had just fallen into a deep slumber. Though the interior of the hut was shadowy, her gold collar and white hair gleamed as if illuminated, casting a small glow across her body.

Akashii himself felt as if he were about to fall asleep. The drug that he had detected in the drink Gadrin had given them was potent and went to work as soon as it was swallowed. The brazier, burning the mixture of herbs Akashii recognized as the ones that were collected from the Vale, continued to produce the thick trance inducing smoke. His body was completely relaxed and his mind was almost muddled to the point of thoughtlessness. He struggled to stay conscious and coherent.

He hadn't even noticed Gadrin had left his seat until the old witch doctor was crouching directly in front of Ki'ra. His tall form hovered over her with only a few inches separating them. Gadrin had removed his mask and his gaze was now directed upon the woman. Akashii watched as his milky eyes, almost blind but still all-seeing, swept over her face, neck, and shoulders. He was quiet and focused as he studied the engravings on the gold collar at her throat and then let his eyes take in the markings on her skin. He continued this for several moments before nimbly moving behind her and resuming his observations. Uro and Soru remained in their seats, watching Gadrin intently.

Even through his drug induced stupor, Akashii longed to question his mentor on his intentions and thoughts on the women. He had watched intently during the conversation between Ki'ra and the three masters yet could glean no specific reactions from their impassive faces. The fact that Gadrin chose to interview Ki'ra with other elders was not surprising at all to the young warrior. Akashii was, however, confused with their use of ceremonial herbs in the tea and brazier. Such items were only utilized by the tribe's shaman and witch doctors in order to heighten their spiritual senses or brew alchemic concoctions used to enhance the body or mind. Yet whatever intentions Gadrin had, Akashii knew that they were to be trusted without challenge.

"The shamans have been having visions, Akashii," Gadrin spoke suddenly, his voice bringing the Troll from his thoughts. "The spirits granted them sight into their world and the ancestors visited in their dreams."

These visions were not unheard of among the Darkspear Tribe or any other race that was spiritually in tune with the ethereal beings of the land. Shaman, conduits of the elements and wielders of great wisdom and talent given by the loa, often conversed with the spirits of the elements and those now deceased. "For many moons now, the visions have come voluntarily of their own accord through dreams or were delivered during meditation and channeling," the witch doctor continued as he gently lifted Ki'ra's long hair to further inspect the markings on her back. "Even I, who does not share the Sacred Bond with our ancestors, have been graciously granted an audience with them during my rituals.

"As always, the Elders and the shaman have convened here frequently to share their visions, interpret their meanings, and determine how they relate to the future of our tribe. However, upon discussing our recent visions amongst ourselves, we found that they were different from the sights usually granted. They were fragmented and vague, offering very little clarity in terms of their intention or message." Gadrin paused to look at the younger Troll, his white eyes gleaming beneath raised eyebrows. "They seemed as such until we linked our minds and spirits together and channeled our individual visions into one."

Akashii shifted on his seat, leaning toward the witch doctor with deep interest and anticipation. Though he was uncertain how the vision was related to Ki'ra and their meeting or why he, a warrior who had no Sacred Bond with any spirit, was granted knowledge of such things, he knew that what Gadrin spoke was of the utmost importance. He, like all of his people, greatly respected the words of their ancestors and the spirits; when a vision was given to a spiritual advisor of the tribe, its message would be significant.

Gadrin, his eyes now drawn back to Ki'ra's metallic collar, spoke again. "We have been visited by the Ancient Elders and the Great Loa, Akashii. The disjointed visions they sent to us, deciphered and collected, revealed to us a prophecy, one that spoke of this woman…and you."

"M-me?" Akashii stammered in shock. The spirits and ancestors…spoke of him? His heart quickened in his chest as he stared back at the elder that seemed oblivious to his astonishment. Shamanic visions very rarely referred to individual persons; to be spoken of by the spirits or ancestors was not only an honor, but an indication of some eminent occurrence for that individual. "T-truly, I am honored and humbled…but…why me? How could I be important enough to be recognized by da spirits and ancestors?"

Gadrin smiled softly. "Your humility has always impressed me, Akashii, and it is an excellent trait to have. However, remember that there is no individual whose destiny is lesser than another's. We all have a path we must travel and each one, no matter how short or long, meet to form Fate. You should not feel that you are beneath the intentions of the spirits."

Akashii nodded silently, but still had a hard time believing that his destiny was as important or influential as the Warchief Thrall's or the more renowned figures of the Horde. "Besides, it was I who received the vision that told of your involvement in this prophecy. It was through a dream that one of our Ancient Elders spoke to me of your purpose."

The warrior could barely breathe, anticipation and anxiety caught in his throat. "What…what is it?" he asked tentatively.

Gadrin once again walked around Ki'ra and kneeled down in front of her. He gently moved strands of her white-gold hair away from her face and touched her cheek. "You have already fulfilled it, Akashii. You were meant to save this woman from the Gurubashi and bring her here from Stranglethorn Vale."

"B-but…she saved herself," he replied slowly, still incredulous of Gadrin's revelations. "I did nothin'."

Master Gadrin smiled again and this time turned to face him. "You did what the loa expected of you, young one. Do not doubt your purpose."

"Yes, Masta Gadrin. I would nevah doubt da words of da spirits," Akashii replied as he bowed his head, ashamed with his slight skepticism.

The witch doctor nodded and looked at Ki'ra. She was still unconscious and, except for the slow rising and falling of her chest, was completely still. "This creature that you brought to us, Akashii, has a purpose that is greater than most, however," he murmured as he caressed her forehead with one gnarled thumb. "The spirits have not fully revealed their intentions yet, but it is unquestionable that she is of vital importance to us. It was High Master Vol'jin, through a vision sent to him by his father, the Great Master Sen'jin, who received the prophecy that concerns her."

Akashii blinked and could not help but gasp. "High Masta Vol'jin?!" he exclaimed. His eyes darted to Ki'ra. Who in the name of the gods was she? Akashii thought. If the leader of the Darkspear Trolls himself had been sent a message from the ancestors, then it was undeniable that Ki'ra was more than what she seemed. But what, was the most important question.

"We are not certain of what purpose she will serve. Like her, we know nothing of her origins or why she was sent," Gadrin said as if he were reading Akashii's mind. "It was not anticipated that she would be unable to answer the questions that would determine why the spirits have told us of her coming." He placed his other hand on Ki'ra's face and closed his eyes. After a short silence, the witch doctor sighed heavily. "And it will be unlikely we will find out through these methods. Her mind is closed to me."

"What? How can dat be?!" Uro asked in a voice that was somewhat frantic. "Can you not open it, Gadrin?"

The elder shook his head. "I have never felt such a ward as the one that prevents me from delving into her psyche. Though dormant and tame, it is powerful and will certainly retaliate if I were to force her mind any further. It will be impossible for me—nay, anyone else—to do so."

"Den what shall we do?" Soru cried out, rising from the table. "Da ancestors did not warn us of dis! If she can'na remember who she is, den how are we to proceed wit da instructions of da spirits?"

Gadrin raised his hand, silencing the other Troll quickly. Akashii watched as the old one bowed his head, his brow wrinkling in thought. "We shall consult them again tonight," he replied. "Perhaps they will give us a solution." He then turned to the young warrior and smiled. "If I may ask for your assistance again, Akashii, I would greatly appreciate it."

Akashii nodded. "Of course, Masta," he replied quickly, though he felt somewhat fearful of what his mentor would ask of him. "Anything."

"While I convene with the other elders and the shaman, I must ask that you watch over Ki'ra for the time being," the witch doctor said as he stood, stretching to his full imposing height before slouching over slightly. "Allow her to stay with you and keep close to her. Hopefully, we shall receive guidance from the ancestors soon. Yet for now, it is imperative that she remain safe. I would trust no one else but you to ensure this."

Akashii stared at Gadrin, flattered yet also tentative with the charge. Yet he would never deny the man who practically raised him. "Yes, Masta Gadrin," he replied as he bowed his head in respect. "I shall do as ya ask."

"She is precious, Akashii." The witch doctor's voice was a whisper, yet filled with a gravity that made the young warrior more anxious. "More so than any of us know."

Akashii raised his head and looked at Ki'ra, who slept soundly. As he gazed at her face, the peculiar warmth he had felt often since yesterday afternoon flickered in his chest. Kanna had been right before, he thought. Even though Gadrin had told him his purpose was served, Akashii had doubts. Whatever was going on, whatever event was unfolding before him that had been prophesized by the shaman and elders, he was now too involved to escape it.

However, he pondered as he admired the beauty of Ki'ra's face, he wasn't certain that he wanted to escape.

* * *

A/N: This is the longest chapter of the story so far, which is appropriate because there is a LOT of plot development. I rewrote this chapter about 5 times. It is very important and there were about 5 different ways I thought about writing it in order to progress the story. Overall, I am happy with it thought it was becoming a pain in the butt for the longest. Reviews appreciated as alway!

* * *


	10. Chapter 10: Interests

Chapter 10: Interests

Ki'ra could have sworn that it was pair of hands, gently caressing her cheeks, which roused her from her sleep. Yet upon opening her eyes and letting her body and mind slowly acclimate to being conscious again, she found that there was no one there. Leaning on one forearm, Ki'ra elevated her body as she rubbed her head groggily. She looked around, observing her unfamiliar surroundings. Though she did not know how long she had been asleep, she knew that she would no longer be in the Elder's Hut. In fact, Ki'ra had an inkling of whose hut she now inhabited.

It was an open domed structure created from long, sturdy bamboo beams lashed together with rope and paneled with planks of wood for walls. The roof was composed of thatched straw and broad leaves. With its large windows and entrances that allowed cool breezes and light inside, the hut was much more comfortable than the stuffy Elder's chamber. Even the décor, which included several animal furs, painted wooden figures, and drapings of beads, glass, bone, and bright cloth, made the structure much more inviting.

Ki'ra looked over the railing nearest to her bed and into the quiet village of Sen'jin. Beyond the roofs of the huts, she could see the beautiful sparkling waters of the Great Sea. The sun was no longer high above it, yet rather cresting over the far edge of the water, casting its light across the glittering surface and brightening the azure sky. Sunrise? Ki'ra thought as observed morning dew glistening on the leaves of the trees outside the hut. Had she truly been asleep for so long? She rose from her bed, a soft palette made from tiger skins stuffed with some fluffy material, and stretched languidly. Her body felt even more relaxed and renewed than it had before when she left the cove.

Padding softly across the wooden floor of the hut, Ki'ra began to curiously look around. She felt strangely at home in her new surroundings. She walked around the walls, taking her time to browse the various collected items arranged on shelves and hanging from wooden rods. Her fingers were gently touching a peculiar carved wooden mask when a gleam of light, reflected off of some metal surface, caught her eye. When she turned in the direction of the flickering light, she recognized the lustrous object as Akashii's own axe, mounted on a shelf on the far wall of the hut. She remembered its magnificent and large form, a wickedly powerful weapon that she was certain had seen many a battle. Next to it was another large object covered in a material that appeared soft and sparkly. Her curiosity getting the best of her, Ki'ra began to move toward the concealed item.

"Good mo'nin, mon."

Ki'ra jumped, startled, and turned toward the voice. Akashii was standing in the doorway, passing beneath the beaded curtain that covered the entrance. He was dressed in a colorful linen vest and kilt that draped down between his knees. His long muscled legs were clad in light leather pants and his arms in bracers of the same material. Around his neck was a string of feathers and small glimmering stones that rested against his broad sinewy chest. In his hands was a wooden bowl filled with a delicious collection of small fruits and a hunk of dried meat. Ki'ra wasn't sure which looked more appetizing, the Troll or the food.

"Oh, g-good morning!" Ki'ra stammered in greeting, blushing softly. She quickly ran a hand through her hair, suddenly regretting she was unable to check her appearance before the Troll came in.

Akashii smiled at her as he walked into the room and sat his bowl on a low wooden table. "Did'ja sleep well?" he asked warmly.

Ki'ra nodded. "Yes, thank you," she replied as she eyed the food. Her stomach growled loudly and she flushed redder. She had not eaten since she had been found in Stranglethorn Vale and there was no telling when she had been fed before then.

Chuckling, the Troll gestured to the table. "Dat's yours. I figured ya'd be starvin'."

"I am! Thank you!" the woman sighed as she eagerly sat on the floor next to the table and reached for a bright red apple and the meat.

"Here's some melon juice, too," Akashii said as he removed a water skin from his belt and handed it to her. He smiled as he watched Ki'ra drink from it deeply and eat heartily from the bowl. "Ya slept all through da day and missed dinnah. Been a while since ya had somethin' to eat, ya?"

Ki'ra could only nod, her mouth stuffed with food and drink. She blushed, a bit embarrassed with her manners, but Akashii laughed and did not seem bothered. He turned away from her, walking a short distance to a large sack Ki'ra had not noticed leaning in one corner. "Kanna brought ovah some things for ya," he said as brought the pack back to the table. "She figured ya'd be needin' some clothes and stuff like dat while ya…uh…well…" He scratched his head and a slight blush fell on his cheeks. "Gadrin asked dat you stay with me for a while. He and da—"

Ki'ra shook her head as she chewed on the deliciously salty meat. "You don't have to explain," she said. "I already know. I heard everything in the hut."

Akashii blinked. "Y-you did?" he asked with a confused expression. "How?"

The woman shrugged as she took another drink from the water pouch. "I don't know really," she murmured after taking a deep gulp. "I remember blacking out, as if I were sleeping. I would have thought I was had it not been for the fact I could still hear. I couldn't feel anything though. It was like…I existed only as my mind and my body was gone. But I heard your whole conversation, right until the end. It was only then that I felt myself fall asleep completely."

"Ah, dat was da herbs, da ones burnin' in da brazier," Akashii told her. "Gadrin was tryin' to use dem to open ya mind and help ya wit your memory, but it did'na work."

Ki'ra nodded, remembering the witch doctor's words. "I could feel him…trying to probe inside of my head. I wanted to let him in so he could help me, but something would not let him." She paused as she held her half eaten apple in her hand. "I could feel it inside me…warding him away. It was so…powerful…"

Akashii stared at her, observing the puzzled expression Ki'ra wore on her face as she looked thoughtfully down at her hands. She knew that the Troll probably had burning questions to ask of her concerning what Gadrin had revealed. Yet Ki'ra knew that there none she could answer for everything the witch doctor had revealed was just as foreign and shocking to her.

A prophecy, revealed by spirits, had been made. And she was the center of it.

The knowledge was overwhelming. Ki'ra could not begin to fathom why these shaman of a people she did not know were sent visions concerning her. She had no idea what purpose she could possibly serve them or why she was so important. Because of her inability to remember where she came from or who she was, the possibility was not impossible; yet the idea was incredulous and her head ached with a thousand queries and anxieties. Yet one stood out above the rest:

Who was she?

"I gotta get goin'," Akashii suddenly coughed, rousing the young woman from her thoughts. "Der be food dat needs gatherin' for dinner tonight and I've got to go huntin'. Feel free tah make yourself at home. I'll be back tah fetch you befo'—"

"Take me with you," Ki'ra suddenly interjected, popping the last of her cheese in her mouth.

Akashii cocked his head. "H-huh?"

"Take me with you," Ki'ra repeated as she tried to suppress laughter, tickled by the dumfound expression on Akashii's face. "You have been gracious enough to offer your home to me. I'd like to be of some use. I could help."

The Troll scratched his head and smirked. "Well…uh," he chuckled. "Do ya even know how to hunt? I mean, I be goin' to da Echo Isles. Da creatures out der ain't nuthin' to me, but dey be pretty fierce for someone who don't know what dey doin'."

Ki'ra frowned and folded her arms. "Well, I think if I were able to handle those Gurubashi Trolls, I could handle a few measly beasts!" she huffed indignantly. "I am sure I could manage!"

Akashii suddenly laughed heartily and slapped his knee. Ki'ra smiled, enjoying the sound of his laughter. "Ya only could do dat 'cuz you used dat crazy fire," he chided her with a smirk. "We don't need our food burnt befo' it's even dead."

Ki'ra blushed coyly as she stifled a giggled. So he has a sense of humor, she thought. The Troll laughed again and his lips curled over his teeth. He was quite attractive when he smiled. The woman flushed more. "I just don't want to sit here and do nothing," she muttered. "I have been treated with such warm welcome and I want to show my appreciation. Until Master Gadrin tells me what must be done next, I have nothing to do. Besides, I'd love to see and learn more of your village."

Smiling softly, Akashii stared at her for a moment. Ki'ra grinned back at him and watched as his own blue skin flushed with red. "Alright den," he conceded with another chuckle. "But ya won't be able to do nuthin' in that leetl dress of yours and wit nothin' to defend ya'self. I think Kanna put some leather armor in dat sack. Get dressed while I go get a weapon ya can use."

Ki'ra smiled and nodded excitedly. "Alright!" she exclaimed, unable to hide her enthusiasm.

The Troll laughed again and shook his head before turning and disappearing behind the beaded door of his home. Ki'ra sighed in relief. She was grateful that he was allowing her to come with him, for if she remained behind and alone, she would most likely do nothing but ponder the unanswerable questions in her mind. For a while, she thought as she opened the sack and began to sort through it, it would be nice to release herself from her fears and uncertainties.

* * *

The woman was, to say the least, interesting, Akashii thought as he walked a short distance through the village. She was showing more of her personality, which was friendly and good natured. She had a bit of a fiery side to her, he could tell, but that made her all the more likeable. For a forced house guest, she was thankfully pleasant.

Akashii visited Trayexir, the village's weapons vendor, and asked the Troll for a simple weapon that could be used easily. Trayexir eyed him curiously, most likely wondering why such an advanced warrior would want a beginner's weapon. Yet Akashii was not in the mood for explaining himself and presented the vendor with a generous stack of silver coins. The money deterred Trayexir from any further snooping and he eagerly showed Akashii his collection of weaponry. After considering each piece, wondering which would be best for Ki'ra, he decided on a long and beautifully crafted spear. With the remainder of his silver he bought her set of throwing knives and a brown leather satchel from the general goods vendor and then made his way back to his home.

When he ascended the steps to his hut and prepared to reenter, he paused at the doorway, considering for a moment whether or not if Ki'ra was still dressing. Nudity was not taboo in Troll culture. In fact, men and women of his race felt more comfortable in their own skin and wore very little around one another. Yet out of respect for the woman who was a stranger to him, Akashii decided to wait.

After a brief moment however, his male instinct overcame him and Akashii could not help but curiously peer between the beaded curtain. Ki'ra had removed her long white robe and, clad in nothing but undergarments, was now pulling on a pair of bright leather leggings. Her body was beautiful, almost perfect by Troll standards. Her tall frame was lean and slightly muscled, a body made for quick movement and combat. She was curvy in her hips and bust, giving her form the feminine figure that was desired among Troll women. Even her tusks, which were small and pearl white with a perfect upward curve, were a mark of beauty to his people. Akashii's body grew hot as he watched her lace up the front of her leather vest, pulling the strings taught across her slightly large breasts. He would have to thank Kanna later for choosing such accentuating armor.

"I hope everythin' fit ya well," Akashii spoke, reentering the room when he felt it would be appropriate. "Kanna figured ya'd be about her size."

"Everything is perfect, thank you," Ki'ra replied with a smile as she turned to him. Damn right it was perfect, he thought as his eyes scanned up and down her body. It took every ounce of self-control to prevent Akashii from ogling her for too long, yet the tight leather armor only made her form more appealing.

He coughed and averted his gaze in order to keep himself from admiring her shapely bust or backside. "I, uh, bought ya dis," he muttered as he showed her his purchases. "I figured a spear would be best for ya. And I got ya some throwin' knives and a bag."

Ki'ra smiled at him. "Thank you, Akashii," she said with a smile. The Troll felt his knees quiver. Why did the mere sound of his name from her lips make him feel so weak? She took the bag and sheath of throwing knives from him, attaching it to the cinch around her slender waist, and then reached for the long spear. Her skin, soft and delicate, grazed his briefly as the weapon exchanged hands. Akashii's chest flushed with warmth and he immediately had a desire to touch the fingers that was so unlike his own.

Resisting, he sheepishly turned away and went to retrieve his own weapon from the wall. "We be goin' huntin' wit some friends of mine," Akashii told her as he strapped his weapon to the sling at his belt. "Dey all be powerful warriors, so you don't hafta worry bout nuthin'. We'll keep ya out of harm."

Ki'ra smirked as she held her new spear and placed a hand on her hip. "And who says I'll need protecting?" she asked in a playfully haughty voice. "I still think I'll be able to handle myself."

Akashii chuckled, turning to face her. With her lips turned up in a sexy smile and her hips cocked to one side, she looked very sexy. If she was part Troll, it was definitely present in her mannerisms as well as her physical characteristics. "We'll see den, leetl'un," he replied with an equally mischievous smirk. "Akashii gonna wanna see jus' how much you can handle ya'self. Hope ya got da skill to back up dem big words, mon."

Eying him with a narrowed gaze that made his blood boil, Ki'ra tipped her head and grinned. "Then let's get going…" she said flippantly. "…mon." She turned gracefully on her heels and sauntered out of the door, her hips twisting dramatically as she walked.

Grinning and shaking his head, Akashii followed. He didn't know who this woman was, where she came from, or how they were connected through the prophecy of his ancestors; but one thing was for certain…

She was going to bring trouble into his life. In more ways than one.

* * *

A/N: So ends the "I" chapters. You can think of the "F" chapters as Volume 1 and the "I" chapters as Volume 2. I wrote this chapter fairly quickly with only one revision of its contents. I kind of had it planned out for a while and wanted it to be a conclusive chapter in terms of the current going-ons of the plot so I could move on to the next part of the storyline. I realized that, in terms of the chronology of the story, these 10 chapters have only equaled 3 days! This was somewhat necessary, but from now on, time will pass a little bit more swiftly between each chapter. Enjoy reading, but feel free to leave a review! :)


	11. Chapter 11: Rest

Chapter 11: Rest

Time passed quickly and before she knew it, it had been almost two months since Ki'ra had found herself living amongst the Darkspear Trolls in Durotar. At first, the young woman was a bit tentative about Master Gadrin's request for her to remain in their village. Though the witch doctor and some of the other Trolls, including Akashii and Kanna, had been warm toward her, she wondered how the rest of the tribe would react to a stranger living among them. Her appearance, she knew, was seen as odd; besides her dark tattooed skin and the gaudy ornament around her neck, her mix of physical features that were both Troll and of a race that Ki'ra came to learn was an enemy of the tribe would attract attention and possible hostility.

"Da Darkspear value honor and service among everythin' else," Akashii assured her when she raised the concern. "Prove dat ya are willin' to help da tribe in anyway you can, and dey will welcome ya as an equal." But how? Ki'ra had wondered. Though she had eagerly volunteered to hunt with Akashii, she was unsure if she was even capable of wielding a weapon. If she failed, what other tasks could she attempt? Could she join the women that gathered fish in the clear ocean waters? Or perhaps the tailors she observed sitting at looms, weaving together clothing, armor, and other items? She had felt somewhat frustrated with her inability to even recall what other skills, besides her destructive fire talent, she may know. How could she determine her place amongst the Trolls?

It was during her first hunting trip with Akashii that this question was answered. After meeting Nok and Kall at a row of skiffs tethered to the coast, the four had journeyed across the water to the Echo Isles. The rogue named Nok was good natured, talkative, and a little flirtatious, and after initial curious queries—which were deterred by Akashii—the Troll treated Ki'ra with an instant amiability. Kall, on the other hand, remained aloof toward her; she often found him staring at her with an intrigued but cold expression. He said very little to her and his unfriendly personality made Ki'ra uncomfortable at first. Yet with Nok's amiable demeanor and Akashii's equally warm attitude, she began to feel a little more at ease around the Troll men.

"Der be all mannah of dangerous beasts out here," Nok had told a slightly nervous Ki'ra as they were anchoring their skiff to the shore of one of the larger islands. "Wild raptors and sea creatures are ferocious 'round here." He gave her a wink and a comforting smile. "But don'cha worry ya pretteh leetle head, Ki'ra. Nok'll protect ya!"

Akashii rolled his eyes and Kall glowered at Nok, but Ki'ra smiled. She was feeling a little less cocky than she had been in Akashii's hut and any help from the more experienced Trolls would be welcomed. "I'd appreciate that, Nok," she replied with a relieved expression.

Yet to their surprise—and Ki'ra's—the woman was quite capable of holding her own during the hunting trip. Akashii had given her basic guidance on the handling of her spear and how to effectively throw the thin knives she now owned. At first, Ki'ra thought she was merely a quick study. On her first attempt with the knives, she hit the dead center of a small circle Nok had carved on a tree trunk. Yet when she threw her blades with fluid and graceful flicks of her hand that resulted in twenty consecutive bull's eyes, she was beginning to doubt the possibility of beginner's luck. The way the weapons felt comfortable in her hands and how her limbs and muscles moved with a familiarity and effortlessness led her believe she had done it before.

"So she got a bit of skill wit knives," Kall had grunted as he turned away from an astonished Nok and Akashii. "Big deal. Let's see how she stand against da tigahs wit her spear."

When the party had approached a pair of large striped cats further inward on the island and prepared to attack, Ki'ra found her body acting on some strange impulsive instinct. She crouched low along the ground, moving with a slinky litheness that made her steps soundless. Following close behind the Troll men, who moved with just as much stealth, she felt her heart quicken with excitement while her body remained calm and taut. Her eyes, unblinking and focused, watched their prey from their concealed spot behind a large tree.

"I'll stealth ahead," Nok whispered with a proud grin as he twirled his twin blades. "Gonna take out da sire first. Kall, you can send Goldwren on da female; she'll be toughest." He winked at Ki'ra. "Lemme show ya da powers of a rogue."

"Ya best stay back," Akashii said in a quiet voice as Nok moved a small distance from them. "Tigahs can be quite a challenge by dem'selves. Deez two may give us trouble."

Ki'ra frowned, unhappy with the fact that despite her proficiency with her throwing blades, Akashii was hesitant to let her test her skills against real prey. How was she supposed to prove herself if she wasn't given the chance? Suppressing an exasperated sigh, she watched as Nok crept soundlessly into the clearing before evaporating into nothingness as if he were made of air.

A few moments later, the rogue appeared again, looming right behind the sire tiger. Ki'ra watched in awe as his blades came swiftly down upon the neck of the beast, cleaving into its flesh. As the female, realizing her mate was under attack, charged at Nok, Kall's golden wind serpent flew like a bolt of lighting toward the beast and attacked with bared fangs. From a distance, his master readied his bow in preparation to bring down the large female.

Her eyes drawn by a slight movement to her right, Ki'ra's head snapped in the direction. On the other side of the clearing, partially obscured by broad red leaves, were two more female tigers. They growled menacingly as they prowled into the area, stalking toward the battling rogue and wind serpent.

"Nok, behind ya!" Akashii shouted in warning as he readied his axe and prepared to advance. Yet Ki'ra was quicker. As if her body moved of its own accord, the woman had leapt forward with a grace and speed that was comparable to those of the jungle cats. Clearing the distance between her and the predators in a span of mere seconds, she thrust her spear forward in a smooth upward arc. The pointed blade caught one of the tigers in the throat, forcing its way through skin, flesh, and muscle into the animal's skull.

"Ki'ra!" she heard Akashii cry out, but her mind was focused on the second tiger that lunged at her in defense. She leapt backward, jerking at her spear to release it from the dying beast as its companion closed in on her. Her right hand flew to her hip, withdrew a single knife from her sheath, and threw it with blinding speed toward the tiger. It caught the beast in the eye and sent it stumbling and howling in rage and pain. A formidable predator, the tiger recovered quickly and continued its wild rampage toward her. Before the infuriated cat could reach her, Ki'ra side stepped nimbly to her left just out of the beast's reach and sent another knife hurtling into its shoulder. This did nothing but further madden the half blind tiger and it turned toward her in a seething fury.

There was a blur of red and a sickening sound of flesh being slashed. Akashii had appeared at Ki'ra's side, his massive axe now buried in the flank of the tiger. It screamed in agony and immediately took a swipe at the Troll warrior. Yet before its black talons could scratch his flesh, one of Kall's arrows whizzed through the air and embedded itself directly between the animal's eyes. Its maw still twisted in a ferocious growl, the tiger sank to the earth, defeated.

Ki'ra and Akashii stood still for a moment, both panting heavily and tightly gripping their weapons. Then, the warrior turned to the woman, his eyes wide and his brows raised in an expression of surprise. "Whoa, mon," he gasped. "Where in da name of da Loa did dat come from?"

Staring back at him, Ki'ra huffed as she sought to catch her breath. How had she done that? She wondered. She had sprang into action before her mind could even register what she had done. Her movements with the spear and knives came so naturally. Had she, at one point in her life, been trained as a hunter? Had she stalked prey in a similar setting?

"Dat was great!" Nok exclaimed as he came up behind the woman and patted her on the shoulder. "Looks like ya can handle ya self after all!"

Ki'ra smiled. Besides her satisfaction with proving herself to the male Trolls, the discovery that she did indeed possess some skill gave her some insight into her forgotten past. It was a start, she thought happily as Akashii and Nok praised her.

"So she got some skill wit a spear," she heard Kall sneer as he walked over to the group, one of the dead tigers slung over his massive shoulders. Though his voice had been mocking, there was a slight grin on his lips. "Big deal."

* * *

That afternoon, when Ki'ra, Akashii, Kall, and Nok had returned to the village with a skiff filled with several slain beasts, they brought the skinned tigers to the butcher. Impressed with the number of kills, the butcher named Hai'zan graciously took the meat and began to prepare it. Nok had eagerly recounted to the few Trolls gathered there how Ki'ra had killed many of the beasts herself with impressive skill. The woman merely blushed as the butcher and the villagers beamed at her with expressions of admiration and esteem. Pride and relief swelled in her chest. She looked at Akashii, who smiled approvingly at her and nodded. Even Kall gave her commendation. At night, when all of the villagers of Sen'jin Village gathered together to dine as one and share stories of the day, Nok eagerly once again told of the hunt on the Echo Isles and how the mysterious woman had fought valiantly to provide for the Darkspear Tribe. Ki'ra was given applause and praise, which further filled her with a relieving notion that her life among the Trolls would be fine.

For the following days, Ki'ra continued to hunt with Akashii, Nok, and Kall. Each time she ventured out into the islands with them, she found herself growing more adept with wielding her weapons and moving with precision and skill. Though the three males were far more superior in their individual talents and were much more proficient fighters, they could not deny that Ki'ra was quite gifted. Each time they returned to the village, bearing meat and pelts from fresh kills, the villagers continued to regard Ki'ra with warmer recognition.

Ki'ra was fascinated with every facet of Troll culture and made it a point to involve herself with every community activity she could. If she was not hunting with Akashii and his friends or even some of the other Trolls she became acquainted with through the weeks, she often found herself spending time with Kanna. Unlike her brother, Kanna was merry and chatty and seemed to enjoy having the young woman around as she gathered herbs or carefully created various alchemic concoctions. Ki'ra liked her company as well and enjoyed listening to Kanna talk. Through their conversations about the Trolls, the Horde, and the histories and lore that surrounded them, the shaman had become her impromptu teacher. She even instructed Ki'ra on basic knowledge of identifying herbs and using them to brew various elixirs and potions. Ki'ra was a willing and eager pupil and absorbed everything the shaman taught her.

Ki'ra's favorite time of day was at dusk when all of the villagers convened together and, sharing the bounties they had collected throughout the day, ate as a tribe. Freshly prepared food and drink were passed amongst the villagers. It was interesting to see all of the Trolls gathered together. She could recognize intimate family groups: mothers, fathers, and their children. The Barbarian fighters, laughing raucously as they drank various alcoholic beverages and relating exaggerated stories of their kills, were often seated together. Herbalists and alchemists shared new theories and discoveries over steaming plates of meat. The elders, after offering initial prayers to the spirits, talked quietly amongst themselves. Occasionally, other members of the Horde races who were traveling through Sen'jin were warmly welcomed to join in the feast. After the food was consumed, a small band of Troll musicians would begin to play. Many of the villagers danced to their songs, which were composed of exotic and vigorous rhythms. Ki'ra found the music of the Trolls energetically enthralling. After being taught a few dance steps by Kanna and her friend, the priestess Ura, she joyfully participated in the tribal dancing. The village was filled with an air of joviality and warmth. Akashii, Nok, and even Kall would occasionally join in and the group would celebrate the end of another successful day. It was then, surrounded by her newfound comrades, that Ki'ra found she felt most content.

Among those she had come to know well, Akashii was the one she felt most connected to. Throughout her stay in his hut, he had been more than a gracious host to her. The Troll had given her his bed, allowing her to sleep on the soft palette downstairs while he took to staying on the upper floor. Every morning when Ki'ra awoke she would find a plate of meat, cheese, bread, and fruit waiting for her for breakfast. On occasion, Akashii even joined her for morning meals and the two sat together and talked pleasantly while they ate. As Ki'ra continued to join daily hunts and even left the borders of Durotar for the rolling plains of the Barrens or the mountains of Stonetalon to join other members of the Horde, Akashii felt it was necessary for her to have proper gear. He purchased more powerful weapons for her: a new spear, large throwing knives, and a set of leather and cloth armor. To show her appreciation, Ki'ra regularly tended his hut and ran errands for Akashii when he was busy, which was often.

The warrior, she discovered, was also one of the more powerful fighters of the tribe and was often sent on various missions and quests by the elders of the village. Some days, he would depart early from his hut and would return late in the night looking haggard and weary. There was even a period of time when Akashii was gone for almost a full week. Ki'ra had grown used to sharing space with the male and seeing him often. Even though she was rarely alone, accompanied usually by Kanna and Ura or the hunters she joined during the day, when she returned to the hut and found that it was still empty, she felt somewhat lonely. Whenever she rose in the morning to find food on the table or saw Akashii riding into the village returning from his quests, she felt a wave of relief mixed with some other warm sensation flow through her body.

As they shared close quarters and spent quite some time together, Ki'ra experienced more of Akashii's personality. He was shy at times and seemed the type of person who spoke only if he had something worthwhile to say, but overall he was amiable and kind. It was in the evenings when they both concluded their daily activities and joined the rest of the tribe for dinner that they spent the most time together. Akashii was the most outgoing during this time of day and would laugh and jest with his tribesmen. He was impishly playful, a characteristic that most of the Trolls seemed to share, and loved to jest and tease. Often, Nok and Akashii would tell humorous and enthralling stories recounting their various journeys and exploits around Azeroth. Like the rest of the Trolls, Ki'ra would listen with rapt attention; she smiled (and often blushed) as she watched Akashii's dramatic expressions and listened to him speak. He had a devilishly handsome grin that made her body tingle pleasantly and his deep chuckle was infectious. There were some instances, when Ki'ra covertly watched Akashii during their spare moments alone together, that she could detect a strange sadness in his eyes. Accompanied by an expression that was soft and morose, the Troll would become somewhat remote. Yet this aloofness lasted only a few moments and, whenever he realized she was watching him, he would smile reassuringly at her.

Overall, Ki'ra was pleased with her life in Sen'jin Village. Yet she knew, despite the strange lock that remained on her past memories, there had been somewhere else she had once belonged. With all of the familiarities she found within the community of the Darkspears, she wondered if her homeland was similar. Perhaps she was truly part Troll and belonged to one of the other subgroups within the race. Perhaps she belonged to a people who were just as caring and amiable as those she had come to call her comrades.

The questions that surrounded her inability to recall her identity, the strange powers that she could not voluntarily manifest, and the foretelling of her coming by the Troll elders frequently plagued Ki'ra's mind. When the morning sun was barely peaking over the Great Sea and Sen'jin was serene, Ki'ra left Akashii's hut and walked along the coastline. During this time of quiet, she allowed herself to ponder the many questions that had not been answered since her arrival in Durotar. Master Gadrin had not attempted to contact her since their meeting in the Elder's Hut. The woman was frustrated and angry that no solutions had been offered to remedy her amnesia. The elders had not even acknowledged her in the weeks she had been living among them. If she was truly the center of a prophecy that was foretold by the tribe's leaders, why had no one come to her with additional knowledge? How important could she truly be to them? It was only through Kanna, who Ki'ra discovered was the old witch doctor's daughter, that she heard any news.

"I dunno, Ki'ra," she told her one day when, in her irritation, Ki'ra vented to the young shaman. "Mah fatha don't speak much to me about what goes on between him and da otha elders. Dey don't share what da elements and ancestors tell dem unless dey feel it's in da tribe's interest to know. To tell ya da truth, he been gone for a while now. I dunno where he is, but I'm sure he's still tryin'." She smiled warmly and patted her arm. "If ya are truly in da thoughts of da spirts, den be patient. Dey work slow sometimes, but der intentions always be revealed eventually."

Unsatisfied with the answer but knowing that Kanna was right, she accepted the excuse. It was then that she turned to herself for answers. Yet even she could not give herself solace and soon Ki'ra found her frustrations were not with the witch doctor alone. Besides the strange feelings of déjà vu she occasionally experienced during her daily activities in Sen'jin, she could recall nothing of her forgotten past and identity. At times, she sought various methods in which to trigger recollections: meditation, which Kanna had taught her, or even ingesting an herbal mixture similar to the tea Gadrin had given her. These rituals did nothing to open her mind and she was left feeling further perturbed. Ki'ra had even hoped the peculiar voice that had urged her to escape from Zul' Gurub would return to her. Yet whatever presence it had been that spoke within her mind and granted her the strange fire powers was quiet and absent.

It was in her eighth week in Sen'jin Village that she conceded to the fact that there was nothing she could do. To force herself to remember or wait impatiently for word from the elders would only further dissatisfy her desire for resolution. Truly, she was selfish to complain as her life among the Darkspear Trolls was good and easy. She had been accepted within their tribe and accommodated so well that she was willing to call the shores of Durotar "home". For now, she thought one night as she watched her new friends talk jovially amongst one another at dinner, she could accept the peace and happiness she had been given. Trust the elements, Kanna had told her. Be patient. Perhaps it was best that she do just that.

Unbeknownst to her, Ki'ra would not have to wait much longer. The answers she so desperately craved would be given. And they would come to her in the form of a dream.


	12. Chapter 12: Reminiscing

A/N: LOTS OF PLOT DEVELOPMENT AHEAD!! These next few chapters will be longer than most and I will be adding them fairly consecutively. Chapter 13 will be added soon and I suggest reading it immediately after this one. 12 and 13 were actually supposed to be one whole chapter, but after realizing how long they were, I divided them up. Please be sure to check my authors notes at the end of Chapter 13! Reviews, as always, are appreciated!

* * *

Chapter 12: Reminiscing

The evening was cool and pleasant in Durotar. Night had just settled across the sky and the moon, pearl white and full against a deep blue backdrop littered with stars, had begun its ascent. On the outskirts of southeastern coast of the country, between Sen'jin Village and the Echo Isles, a bright pyre blazed brightly. Around the conflagration were the Darkspear Trolls, gathered to eat and celebrate with their tribesmen after a long day of activity.

Akashii, his belly filled with roasted boar and vegetables, reclined languidly on his long arms on one of the woven palettes of cloth and leaves. He sighed, tipping his head against his shoulder as he stared into the small clearing where the large dinner pyre burned brightly. Yet it wasn't the flames that kept his attention. Dancing around the bonfire were several of the tribe's younger members. Swaying to the rhythmic drums and melodic flutes of a group of Troll musicians, they moved jovially in the small circle. The male Trolls, performing traditional acrobatic moves that were reminiscent of combat techniques, cheered and whooped spiritedly. The females' bodies twisted and curved in slower, more erotic gestures; some of them sang to the melodies of the musicians, their lyrics speaking of various tribal stories. The rest of the tribe clapped encouragingly to the invigorating music.

Akashii had always enjoyed the entertainment that followed the nightly dinners. The food satiated him and the music soothed his body, mind, and spirit. Yet lately, he had found even more pleasure in being a spectator. His gaze was fixated on Ki'ra. She was among the dancers, accompanied by Kanna and Ura. The two Troll women had taught her many of the tribe's ritual dances and she had become quite skilled at mimicking them. Akashii smiled softly as he watched her twirl and bend in graceful yet seductive gestures. Her golden white hair swirled like light around her head as she moved energetically to the drums and flutes, twisting her hips and waving her arms. Ki'ra always looked her happiest when she was dancing.

Though his tribe had always been known for their openness and geniality, he himself was surprised at the willingness with which they had accepted the young woman. Upon proving herself to the villagers through completing various tasks, such as hunting, herb gathering, and questing, Ki'ra had been recognized and welcomed among his people. At times, he could still detect inquisitive stares or hear whispers regarding her strange appearance and origin; yet overall, the people of Sen'jin were kind and warm toward her.

"She's a beautiful leetl ting, ain't she, 'Kash?"

The Troll turned to his right as Nok sat on the straw mat beside him. The rogue grinned as he lifted a cup to his lips and drank. "Don'cha try and gimme dat look like you don't know what I'm talkin' bout," he chuckled as he smacked his lips. He gestured with a nod of his head toward the circle of dancers. "I saw da way ya lookin' at her."

Blushing fiercely, Akashii smiled. It was difficult to conceal anything from Nok, who as a rogue was one of the most observant people he knew. He returned his gaze back to Ki'ra, who was now laughing animatedly with the two females she had grown close to. "Ya, mon," he muttered softly, his expression softening as sighed. "She be beautiful…"

"Besides da way she look," Nok continued as he watched the females dance. "I mean, don't get me wrong, she be perfect; she got dat gorgeous skin and hair…and her cute leetl tusks…even those marks make her look down right temptin'." The rogue whistled low. "She be exotic and sexy, but dat ain't all. She be a sweet girl, confidant and a fiery…da way she's been of help to da village while she been here is admirable. Kanna say she be always willin' to help all da time. She got skill wit weapons and is a great huntah. Could'na ask for mo' in a female really." His smile slightly faded and he cast his eyes down toward the ground. "Remind ya of someone, huh?"

Akashii's heart thudded in his chest. He swallowed hard, fighting back the instantaneous sorrow that welled in his throat. He had hoped that Nok, or anyone else for that matter, would avoid the topic that his friend was about to bring up. Yet, sooner or later, he knew he would have to confront it. But why did it have to be now when he was feeling so happy and Ki'ra was in such close proximity?

"Ya know, 'Kash," Nok murmured after the warrior remained silent for a while. "I been meanin' ta ask ya somethin' for da longest now. I know ya prob don't wanna hear it from anybody, especially me, but I gotta ask..." He turned toward Akashii, his usually jovial face sullen. "How ya feel about Ki'ra? I mean…it's gotta be hard considerin'…"

Nok's voice trailed off, but he didn't need to finish the sentence. Akashii, not wanting to meet his friend's eyes and see a mirroring of his own morose expression, gazed into the flickering flames of the bonfire. He sighed heavily before responding. "I dunno. Some days, I be alright. It be nice to have her around. She always willin' tah help, like ya said. It like to come home aftah bein' away for a while and have someone to talk to. But otha days…" His eyes were watering, but he wasn't so certain it was from the brightness of the fire. "…otha days I can't stand to look at her cuz' she reminds me so much of…" Swallowing heavily, he shook his head. "I gotta bite my tongue sometimes cuz her name be on da tip of my tongue when I talk to Ki'ra."

The two Trolls were silent, both now staring at the woman that was the topic of their conversation. She had stopped dancing and was panting softly as she caught her breath while talking with Ura and Kanna. Her long thick hair glowed in the light of the fire, more brilliant than anything Akashii had ever seen before. It made her whole body flourish with a slight aura that reminded him of the first time he met Ki'ra in Stranglethorn Vale. Her head turned in their direction, her bright crimson eyes meeting Akashii's, and she smiled warmly at them.

"Me, Kanna, and Kall was talkin' da otha day," Nok finally said after a moment. "I know dis woman supposed to be a part of some kind of prophecy. Da spirits got some plans for her dat Gadrin still tryin' find out. But…mebbe…she was sent here for mo' than dat…"

Akashii shifted on his straw met, growing increasingly uncomfortable as he felt true tears well in his eyes. "It'll be 2 years to tha day tomorrow, 'Kash," Nok whispered as the warrior bowed his head. "Ya know dat if anyone be da one to sympathize wit ya, it'd be me. But we can't keep missin' her and bein' sad 'bout it. Da spirits do what dey do for a reason, and dat includes takin' the ones we love from us." Nok's strong hand griped Akashii's shoulder as he watched tears roll down the Troll's face. "Mebbe Ki'ra was sent here for ya to help ya come to terms wit everythin'. I mean, from what Gadrin told ya bout da visions and what she did to ya in da Vale shows dat you two got a bond between ya." Nok smiled warmly. "She coulda been sent by da spirits…to show ya dat you can be happy again wit someone else…"

Akashii's vision blurred as he let tears fill his eyes and moisten his cheeks. His shoulders were trembling slightly beneath Nok's touch. Could he be right? Akashii thought. With everything that had happened in two months ago since the warrior and his party found Ki'ra, he learned that it was indeed the will of the spirits that he and the woman should meet. And with Gadrin's absence and a lack of answers concerning the questions surrounding the obscure prophecy, any explanation could possible.

Ki'ra, Ura, and Kanna were talking animatedly as they approached the two males. Akashii quickly stood and wiped at his eyes, turning away so the women would not see. "Hey der, boys," Kanna greeted them warmly. "How come ya did'na join us out der?"

Nok's trademark grin returned to his face. "Well ya just looked so damn sexy out der, Kanna, our knees was weak and we could'na stand," he replied in a low seductive voice. He laughed as the shaman exasperatedly shook her head and Ura and Ki'ra giggled. "Ain't dat right, 'Kash?"

The Troll turned toward the women sheepishly, embarrassed that he had gotten so emotional. When Ki'ra laughed and looked at Akashii, smiling brightly, the Troll warrior felt his heart ache even more. "Yeah…dat be true," he said with a grin that felt feeble. "I…uh…think I ate too much. Gonna get to bed now." He turned and walked away waving. "See ya at…" He paused for a second, his tongue almost choking on the words. "…see ya at home, Ki'ra."

Before anyone could reply, Akashii was swiftly trudging toward the village. "What's wrong wit him?" he heard Ura ask, but the warrior walked quicker, not wanting to be within earshot to hear Nok's answer. Grief welled in chest and he felt weak, as he always did when he cried. However, in addition to the dark and sorrowful memories that now played in his mind, Akashii was now considering Nok's words.

Though he couldn't fathom why the spirits would take so much interest in his sorrow that they would cross his path with the beautiful and mysterious woman , the idea was…pleasant. As selfish as the notion was, the thought gave him some solace from his pain.

* * *

"Akashii?"

The Troll warrior turned abruptly from the wall where his axe was mounted, clearly surprised to see Ki'ra standing in the doorway of the hut. When she, Ura, and Kanna had returned to Akashii and Nok, the woman had noted Akashii's odd demeanor. Similar to the rare instances that he was aloof, the Troll's face was somber and morose. Even his eyes had been red and puffy. He had left so suddenly upon her return that she didn't even have a moment to ask him if he was alright. Excusing herself from her friends, Ki'ra had left the dinner celebration and followed Akashii across the village back to the hut they shared.

"K-Ki'ra!" he stammered as he placed a very large object back on one of the mounted shelves and wiped at his eyes. "I did'na know ya was back…"

Looking at him intently, Ki'ra observed the young Troll's appearance. Even in the dim light of the hut, she could see that his face was pale and his cheeks were gleaming with wetness. His wide chestnut eyes were even more bloodshot red.

"Are you…are you alright?" Ki'ra murmured as she walked slowly to Akashii, who was trying to compose himself. "You seemed…a little upset at dinner."

The warrior shook his head and ran a hand through his wild red hair. "Nah," he laughed nervously. "I be okay, Ki'ra. Jus' ah…a lil' tired, dats all."

Smiling warmly, Ki'ra folded her arms. "I may have only known you for two months now, Akashii, but I know you well enough to know when you are troubled," she said with a smirk. "You always scratch your head."

Blushing fiercely, Akashii grinned as he looked down at his feet. "Dat so, huh?" he chuckled, but the laugh was not genuine. "Kanna and Nok tol' me da same thing, but I never noticed I do it."

Ki'ra smiled softly at him. It always made her feel down when he was gloomy. Akashii was usually cheerful. To see him despondent meant that something was truly wrong. The woman walked closer to him, bringing the colorful shawl she wore closer around her shoulders. "What were you looking at?" she inquired casually. Whatever mysterious object Akashii kept on the mantle next to his own axe, Ki'ra had linked it with his depressed moods. Occasionally, she had seen him unwrap the large parcel and stare at it longingly. Never getting close enough herself or being bold enough to invade his privacy, Ki'ra did not know what it was. Yet now, she was determined to discover what could possibly make the Troll so miserable. She wanted him to open up to her.

"It's ah…n-nothin'," he stammered, but Ki'ra was already too close to the wall for him to hide the object, which was a very large sword. Beautiful yet daunting, it was made from silver-white metal and gleaming blue gems. Curved in shape and marked with bright runes, Ki'ra had never seen a weapon that looked as powerful as Akashii's axe.

"What a beautiful sword!" Ki'ra cooed her eyes gazed admiringly over its form. She longed to touch it, but she kept her hands at her sides respectfully. "Is it yours? I've never seen you wield it before."

Akashii's brows furrowed as he looked at the ground. "No…" he whispered after a moment. "It's not mine. It…belonged to…someone dat I used to know."

Ki'ra's eyes turned up at Akashii. When she saw his forlorn posture, her sympathy for him increased. "Akashii," she spoke after a minute of silence. Her hand reached out and delicately touched his own. He looked up at her as if alarmed and his sorrowful brown eyes met her wide crimson ones. "Why does this weapon make you so sad? I…I've seen the way you look at it. I see your face sometimes and you…look so upset," she spoke with genuine concern. "We've grown close in these last several weeks. I'd like to think we're friends…Won't you tell me what's wrong?"

Unable to turn his stare away from her, Akashii gazed back into Ki'ra's bright red eyes. They flickered in the hazy moonlight that shone into the hut, glimmering with some wetness. She felt as if she were about to cry, her empathy for the Troll she had come to care for strong and true. Her hand squeezed his gently; the warmth that always spread through her body when she touched him was soothing. She hoped that he felt it too. "Please," she whispered. "You can tell me…"

There was silence between them while they looked at one another quietly. Finally, Akashii sighed and turned his eyes down to the ground again. "I'm surprised Kanna nevah told ya," he muttered.

"I asked her once," Ki'ra admitted. "She said that it was not her place to tell me. Besides, I'd rather hear it from you."

Akashii smiled, grateful for Kanna's respect for his privacy. He squeezed Ki'ra's hand; the feeling of her flesh against his was always welcome to him and it gave him some strength to speak his next words. "I…" he began slowly. "…almost had a mate once." The shock on Ki'ra's face was immediate and Akashii had to swallow heavily to avoid ending the conversation. "Her name was Sian and she was Nok's youngah sista. We all grew up togetha—me, Nok, Sian, Kanna, and Kall—and had been close since we was leetl'uns." He smiled fondly and sadly. "She was always tough, Sian. She knew she wanted to be a huntah years from da start. She was always good at trackin' and fightin'. She could throw a spear between the eyes of a frog from a thousand steps away. We always joked around, me and her; was mo' like siblins for most of our lives. But when I went through my adulthood rite and she through hers, feelins grew between us."

Ki'ra noticed that Akashii's hand was trembling inside hers. She squeezed it softly as the Troll looked toward the blade resting on the wall, his eyes brimming with tears. "When da Warchief started recruitin' forces to fight in da Outlands, Sian wanted to go immediately. She was exalted among da orcs and felt dat, because of what dey did for us, it was only right dat da Darkspears return da favor by helpin' rid their motherland of da Burnin' Legion. I wanted us to be mated befo' we left, but Sian insisted dat we wait until aftah. As much as I knew she loved me, I knew dat she felt a greater dedication to da Horde. And as long as I was wit' her, I did'na care if we was mated or not. So well all left for da Outlands together, da five of us."

"Then…that's her weapon?" Ki'ra asked softly as she looked at the blade.

Nodding, the warrior smiled faintly. "Stormcaller, it's called," he spoke with pride. "its brotha, Warbringer, is mine. We both earned dem in Thrallmar in Hellfire aftah we became exalted. She was so proud. Nevah had I seen her look so strong and accomplished. I admired her as a hunter as much as I did da woman who was gonna be my mate."

His eyes darkened and tears fell heavily from them. "Two years ago, on the day we was supposed to cross da Dark Portal back into dis world, Thrallmar was attacked by a group of fel orcs. We coulda handled dem ourselves had it not been for those mechanical demons dey control…fel reavers." He sneered as he spoke the term. "It was fortunate we was able to protect Thrallmar and push dem back, but…we lost so many…includin'…" Akashii's head lowered as he wept silently.

"Oh, Akashii," whispered Ki'ra. Tears formed at her own eyes and trickled down her skin. It was as if she were feeling his sorrow welling deep in her heart. She stepped closer to him, her hand moving to his shoulder "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked you about such painful memories. I truly am sorry."

The Troll shook his head. "Nah, Ki'ra," he murmured. "Yah had a right to know. We are friends and we been livin' togetha for while now, so you woulda found out soona or lata." He smiled coldly. "Our elders say dat when our spirits leave dis earth, dey go back to join da Great Loa. Der souls become da elements dem'selves. It's considered a great honor to die in da name of da Horde and become one with da loa. A death is to be celebrated, dey say…" He shook his head and Ki'ra heard him sob. He balled his hands so tight they turned red. "But…I watched her die, Ki'ra! I watched as dat demon crushed her! I saw her blood on da ground…I saw her spirit leave her when her eyes went dead!" The warrior suddenly sank to his knees, cradling his face in his hands. "I watched her die…and I could'na do nothin'!"

Without thinking, Ki'ra's arms went around the trembling shoulders of the larger Troll. He cried quietly, his head lowered. Ki'ra wept with him. "Oh, Akashii," she said softly as she held him tightly. "I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry…"

Without embarrassment, Akashii allowed himself to cry openly and submitted to Ki'ra's comforting. His long arms went around her waist and he hugged her back, burying his face into her neck. Grief stung at his entire being like an angry, bitter cold and he could not help but relish the radiating warmth from Ki'ra's form. He felt guilty holding another woman as he mourned the loss of Sian. There had been no other female he had been attracted to until he met Ki'ra. He always felt guilty when he admired her beauty or felt his body burn with desire when he watched her dance. Yet he felt reassured in her arms and was unafraid to let go of the emotions that had been bottled inside him for a long time.

"Akashii," spoke Ki'ra softly as her hand rubbed his back. "I can't fathom what it must be like to lose someone you love that much. But…I can feel your sorrow, I truly do. It hurts so much, like a freezing knife in your heart." She placed her chin on top of his head and cradled him closer. "And though I know nothing of Sian, I am sure she loved you just as dearly, so much so that she wouldn't want you to mourn her forever. She would want you to remember her life, not her death, and enjoy your own. She'd want you to be happy."

Her own words mirrored Nok's and several others who advised him during his grieving. Akashii knew that Sian would never want him to mourn him for as long as he did. She would probably scold him if her spirit could speak.

Akashii sniffled. His head leaned into Kira's chest, his curved tusks pressed carefully against her throat. His nose caught the sweet scent of her body, a mix of floral and earthy smells, and he breathed it in deeply. His body burned with her heat and he felt his loins quiver with the ache of desire. Her embrace felt so good to him and the warmth that flowed from her very spirit slowly pushed away his sorrow. What the hell was wrong with him? He felt ashamed of his inappropriate longing for her, yet at the same time he wanted nothing more than to stay in her arms and have her comfort him.

"_She coulda been sent by da spirits…to show ya dat you can be happy again wit someone else_…" Nok had told him. Cradled in Ki'ra's hug, their bodies so close they could have been one, and listening to the echoing heart beat that thudded in her chest, Akashii believed that his friend could be right.

Before he knew what he was doing, his lips were pressed against Ki'ra's.

Ki'ra was startled by the sudden movement of Akashii's head and the abrupt feeling of his mouth on hers. She was instantly rendered paralyzed, her body frozen and stiff as she sought to make sense of what was happening. Akashii…was kissing her!

Then her body began to hum with a heat that erupted from her chest and cascaded over her form like liquid fire. It was fierce and alarming, but intoxicatingly pleasurable. It made her head and body swoon; her stiff muscled melted and Ki'ra felt her body press harder into Akashii's.

Suddenly, she was kissing him back. The movement of her lips was slow and sensual against his, her mouth pursing and opening slightly as they kissed. Ki'ra had occasionally fantasized about kissing Akashii, wondering how soft his lips were and how his mouth tasted. Yet the actual experience was more pleasurable than anything she could have fathomed. Akashii's hands were on her lower back, gripping her tightly. She could feel his heart thud against her chest. His mouth opened wider and she felt his tongue touch her lips. Moaning gently, she grabbed the back of his head gently and forced his lips harder against her own, taking his tongue into her mouth.

The Troll hastily backed away, throwing his body from Ki'ra's as he rose so hastily he almost toppled over. He stumbled backward, staring at Ki'ra as if he had never seen her before. Shaken, Ki'ra remained kneeling on the floor, staring back at the widened eyes of the Troll warrior. They were filled with shock and guilt.

"Oh…oh gods," he muttered as his face twisted into a horrified expression. "Ki'ra…I'm…I'm so sorry! I…" He brought his hands to his head. "Oh gods, I should'na done that!"

"Akashii," Ki'ra spoke gently, trying to calm the frantic male. "It's alright, I promise. You didn't do anything wrong…"

"NO!" he bellowed, startling the young woman. "I…I really should'na done that! Ya…" His eyes filled with new tears and he angrily slammed his fist against the wall of the hut, shaking the entire structure. "Ya don't…ya don't understand!" He turned brusquely, stalking up the stairs of the hut to the upper floor.

"Akashii!" Ki'ra shouted after him, but the Troll disappeared upstairs. Her body was shaking, now devoid of the wonderful heat she had shared with Akashii. Her hand drifted to her lips, still tingling with the reminiscence of his own. Tears streamed down her face.

What had she done?


	13. Chapter 13: Revelations

Chapter 13: Revelations

_Akashii stood atop the crest of an expansive temple. He could not determine if the structure hovered in the air or was so tall that it seemed to float above the land of Azeroth. He could clearly see the border of Kalimdor and beyond it the great swirling vortex of the Maelstrom in the middle of the Great Sea. Even farther was the edge of the Eastern Kingdoms, a great mound of life covered earth._

_The form of the great temple was familiar, the architecture indicative of Akashii's own people. The shrine was old and slightly worn, its bricks engraved with symbols and marks that he recognized but could not decipher. Jungle vines and moss clung to the golden-brown brick, integrated between them as if the temple had been made of both earth and flora._

_As Akashii marveled at the sight of the land beneath the temple, a great light flashed behind him. Turning around and shielding his eyes, he beheld a ball of bright light hanging in the dark expanse of space, white-hot and shimmering like a gold orb. At first, the Troll thought the light was that of the sun. Yet the orb was smaller than the enormous star and radiated with an aura that was soothing and warm._

_The ball slowly began to descend from the sky. Akashii staggered back in fear, pressing his back against a statuette. When the orb was close to the surface of the temple, the light began to flicker and wane. It dissipated slowly, unraveling like a ball of silken thread, and revealed within it a humanoid figure._

_It was Ki'ra. She was naked, wearing nothing but the strange golden collar glittering with rubies. Her long white hair gracefully swirled around her like a veil, streaming over her shoulders and down her back. The markings on her body glowed yellow like magical runes. Cradled in her left hand was a large leather book gilded with gold. In her right hand was a tall and magnificent spear. Its blade was almost as long as it's base, wickedly curved and fearsome; it pulsated with a red aura that was as terrifying as it was magnificent._

_Akashii gaped in frightful awe. He could not turn his eyes away from the beautiful creature that slowly stepped down from the sky and walked soundlessly across the stone surface of the temple. She was smiling at him benevolently, wielding the spear and book as if they weighed nothing. Her expression was both kind and dreadful._

"_Ki'ra…" Akashii heard himself speak and the woman stood still, smiling sweetly. Then, she opened her mouth wide, letting her lips curve over her teeth and tusks._

_From her mouth came a terrible and sudden blast of light. Everything around Akashii, including the woman and the temple, erupted in an explosion of golden fire. He was flung from the temple with such force that he broke the stone statue behind him. The earthen structure burst in a torrent of burning broken stone. As the shards of the once great shrine fell from the sky, cascading down like fiery meteors, Akashii was caught in the blinding, furious light. He felt his body boil with an unfathomably searing heat. His skin bubbled and blistered and the organs within his body began to sizzle and pop._

_He screamed in agony, yet could not hear himself. He could only feel the unyielding anguish and see the destruction that rained down around him. As his eyeballs blazed inside his skull, he watched in horror as the falling debris ascended toward Kalimdor…_

* * *

Akashii cried out as he was jolted awake from his heavy sleep. His body, blazing hot and dripping with streams of sweat, was trembling uncontrollably. His muscles were racked with a painful tingle as the fiery sensation he had experienced in his dream continued to course through his veins. He hugged his shoulders tightly and moaned, trying to ward away the scorching ache. What was that dream? The warrior thought as he squint his eyes shut tightly. He had never been visited by such a vivid vision in his sleep before. He wasn't sure what to make of its contents and the fact that, even though he was awake, he could still feel the mind-numbing pain that had erupted through him when the light had exploded. As the fiery sensation slowly descended into a tolerable pain, Akashii lifted his eyelids slowly.

The Troll went dead still, his eyes wide and staring ahead in the darkness of his tent. At first, he thought his mind was playing tricks on him and in his haze of pain he was imagining things. At the foot of his sleeping palette, standing still in the darkness of his hut, was Ki'ra. He hadn't even felt her presence in the room when he had awakened. Had he immediately opened his eyes however, he would have clearly seen her. Just like in the dream, she was illuminated in a golden light that lit his darkened hut like a candle. She was not naked, but wearing her long white robe. The markings that covered her body radiated like mystic runes; to see the decorative lines etched in her skin filled with a bright yellow luminosity was both amazing and petrifying. Her white hair, free and fluttering around her shoulders, seemed more like thin filaments of light than anything tangible. The collar around her neck pulsated with an equally magnificent aura and the blood red rubies shined with a brilliant crimson gleam.

Her eyes, two pupil-less orbs of golden light, stared back it him.

Akashii could barely breathe let alone move. He was dazed and bewildered, wondering if it was still possible he was still dreaming. Yet he could feel and smell the ocean's breeze and heard his heavy, rapid breaths in his ear. He was awake. It was real. After once again taking in Ki'ra's strange appearance, his eyes fearfully met hers. She seemed as if she were entranced, her eyelids lowered to half mast and her face serene. As frightening as she was, her appearance was eerily beautiful.

Suddenly, she was moving toward him, walking soundlessly across the room like a wraith. Akashii was frozen, held stiff by his own fear and perhaps some other force. He could only stare with wide eyes as the glowing creature stood directly in front of him and knelt down gracefully at his side. She was so close to him that he could feel the light from her body radiate like heat from a fire. Leaning toward him, her face literally inches from his own, Ki'ra smiled softly. Her expression was almost seductive and Akashii felt his body flush with immediate desire.

One of her hands reached up to his face and gently stroked his moist cheek. Instantly, the painful fire in his body subsided as if doused by cold water. It was replaced with pleasurable soothing warmth that cascaded throughout every fiber of his being and relieved the aches that had tormented him. His body tingled pleasantly and his taut muscles relaxed beneath his skin. The warrior could not help but give a great sigh as the silent woman rubbed her soft hand against his face. The feeling that flowed through her touch and into his very core was intoxicating, almost addictive. He yearned to let her touch him more, to have the physical nirvana coat his body constantly. As if he couldn't control his urge, Akashii nuzzled her hand, letting her finger tips brush his forehead, nose, and lips.

To his disappointment, the creature removed her hand from his face and stood. Akashii watched her, his body healed but still tense with fear. "Ki'ra," he finally croaked. "What's goin' on?"

Wordlessly, she stared at him, her lips still curved in the gentle but seductive smile. Then, she turned slightly and gestured with one hand, her fingers curving gracefully as she beckoned him for a moment and then began to walk down the stairs of the hut. Akashii remained where he was seated, bewildered, curious, and afraid. When the woman stopped and beckoned to him again, he forced himself from his stupor and rose from his palette to follow her.

They walked soundlessly through his hut, the warrior following behind the glowing creature that moved like a ghost, and outside into the village. Akashii, looking around him, realized that it was close to dawn. Only a tip of the morning sun peaked from beneath its blanket that was the Great Sea, slightly illuminating the dark horizon with light. The village was quiet and none of its inhabitants save for him and Ki'ra were awake. Where was she taking him? He thought as he watched her white hair floating elegantly behind her. He recalled his dream and the glowing creature she had been that exploded the temple and rained fire onto the earth. Somehow, he knew that what he had been shown was connected to the visions Gadrin and the elders had received. He had a burning desire to find the old witch doctor immediately, but his curiosity compelled him to continue following Ki'ra.

Their journey was short and Akashii found himself near the shoreline of the Great Sea at the circle where evening dinners were held. As they approached the clearing, Ki'ra held up her hand. Taking this as a sign to halt, Akashii stood in place as Ki'ra continued to walk ahead of him into the clearing where the cold pyre lay on the ground. When she reached the pile of wood and stones, Akashii could hear her whisper intelligibly. Suddenly, a small burst of flame erupted from her mouth and flew upon the pyre. As if doused in a flammable liquid, the pyre instantly roared to life, blazing with a bright and wild fire. For a moment, Akashii was breathless with awe. Ki'ra looked enchanting and unearthly against the backdrop of dawn. The light from the rising sun and the lit pyre directly behind her further intensified the glow around her body. Her white hair and bronze skin glittered like it was coated with flakes of gold and the rubies at her throat gleamed brighter. The warrior felt his body, still flushed with the pleasurable warmth, quiver with arousal.

Ki'ra's arm raised again and she pointed at Akashii. The warrior's heart leapt in his throat, from both fear and excitement, as he watched her lips part. "_Akashii…_" the dual-voice from her mouth came, speaking both in the odd language he had heard in Stranglethorn Vale and Zandali. "_…my Chosen_."

Akashii stared at her, his mouth agape. Chosen? He shook his head. "I don't understand, Ki'ra," he whispered softly. "What do ya mean 'Chosen'? What's happenin' to ya? Why did ya bring me here?"

The creature only smiled wider and a tinkling laugh came from her throat as if his questions amused her. She turned away from him again, facing the flickering flames that outlined her form with golden light. Akashii, intrigued and excited, watched as the young woman raised her hands above her head.

Ki'ra gracefully lowered her arms in a wide arc and began to move her hips in slow circles. Her legs stepped out from her body rhythmically as her shoulders and head swayed back and forth. She twirled around gracefully on nimble feet, her white hair and robe fluttering around her so fast they seemed blurred against the brightness of the fire. Ki'ra threw her head back as she leapt into the air and rhythmically waved her hands above her.

She was dancing, Akashii realized. Her movements were similar to those of tribal performances of his own people, yet with gestures that were much more fluid. Twisting and bending dramatically, the woman moved her arms in circles and arcs around her waist. Her hips gyrated in looping movements, winding and bending erotically as she began to dance in a circle around the fire. She seemed to mimic the flames, twisting with a fluidity that was both primal and elegant. She was gorgeous. Never had Akashii seen a display so passionate and enthralling. He wondered what song Ki'ra danced to; perhaps it was some melody that she recalled within her mind. How he wished he could hear it himself; just the sight of her captivating ritual made his body further blaze with intoxicating warmth.

Ki'ra opened her mouth and from it came the strange fire threads Akashii had seen in Stranglethorn Vale. Fluid and undulating, the ribbons of white hot light flowed from her lips. For a moment, Akashii was afraid that the fire would seek him out as it did the Gurubashi in the jungle or explode like the light in his dream; yet instead, the fire threads began to circle around Ki'ra's dancing body. They seemed to move with her, swirling around her limbs and head like fireflies. She sighed and the threads grew in number and intensity as they crisscrossed with one another and created a woven globe of light around her body. It was almost as brilliant as the sun itself and, along with the roaring pyre, illuminated the shore of Sen'jin Village like a star. Entranced with her gestures and piercing gaze, which fell upon him every time she turned in his direction, Akashii could do nothing but stare. The light from her body and the flames made his vision blur together in a mix of golden colors. His body swooned with the enveloping warmth that lulled him into a trance.

"Akashii," the voice came suddenly from behind the Troll. He regained enough focus to turn and see Master Gadrin standing beside him. Yet he was not alone. Emerging from Sen'jin and walking in the direction of the meeting circle, was the entire village of Darkspear Trolls. They murmured amongst themselves, gazing at the illuminated creature that continued to dance around the fire. Akashii could see Kanna, Kall, Nok, and Ura among them. Every face among the crowd displayed expressions that were a mix of astonishment, curiosity, and fear.

"Masta Gadrin," Akashii spoke slowly. His head felt hazy and numb. How long had he been watching her? "I…I don't know what's goin' on. I had dis dream and den…"

"It's alright, Akashii," the witch doctor said as he placed a hand on his shoulder. He was trembling the warrior realized, and his milky white eyes were fixated on Ki'ra. "As always, you have done well."

"Wh-what?" he replied. Akashii was growing increasingly confused. "But I did'na do anythin', sir."

"Is this him? The one the ancestors told you of, Gadrin?"

Akashii looked to Gadrin's right for the source of the deep, commanding voice that had spoken. Standing next to the old witch doctor was a male Troll that wore traditional regal tribal armor and a sheath of spears on his back from which dangled various feathers, ornaments, and vials of concoctions. His eyes were wild and dangerous, yet his mature painted face held a calm demeanor. Like most of those standing immediately around him, Akashii gasped as he realized who the Troll was.

"Yes, High Master Vol'jin," Gadrin spoke softly. "This is Akashii, son of Ak'rii."

When Gadrin spoke the name of the renowned Shadow Hunter, Akashii promptly dropped to one knee and made the traditional gesture of respect. "It's an honor, High Masta," he said quickly, but the Troll did not seem to notice. His eyes were fixed on Ki'ra, who had stopped dancing and stood still and quiet behind the golden globe of light. She was smiling softly and staring right back at Vol'jin.

Without another word, the Shadow Hunter moved past Gadrin and Akashii, walking toward the glowing creature. When he was a few steps away from her, High Master Vol'jin, leader of the Darkspear Trolls and advisor to the Warchief Thrall, kneeled upon the ground and looked up into the glowing eyes of the woman with reverence. "You honor us with your presence, great spirit," he spoke humbly. "I am Vol'jin, leader of the Darkspear Trolls. The elders of my tribe and I are grateful for the visions you have bestowed upon those whose minds are open to the loa. We have answered your summons and present ourselves meekly before you. May I ask what you are called?"

The creature that Akashii realized was not Ki'ra was silent for a moment, as if gauging the Troll Shadow Hunter. Its eyes then looked upward, sweeping over the astonished villagers that had gathered at the coastline. They finally fell upon Akashii, who stared up at the being with an expression of astonishment and fear.

It narrowed its eyes and smiled benevolently. "_I am the Aspect of Fire,_" the creature spoke simultaneously in two languages. "_I am known to many races, I have had many forms, and I have been given many titles. Your people gave me a name, long ago in times before the ancestors of your ancestors when I first walked this mortal plane and gave you life. I am Atal'Zan, Great Loa and Mother of the Troll races._"

* * *

A/N: Lore - Well there you have it. Probably one of the biggest plot revelations of this story has finally been revealed, yet there are still many questions and a lot to be revealed. I rewrote this chapter almost 3 times and am very happy with it. From this chapter on, I will be deviating from "canon lore" of WoW and mixing it with a bit of my own. The world of Azeroth and the histories that surround it are filled with many holes. I think this actually allows fan-fiction writers to do what they do and integrate their own stories within the lore. Check author's notes for chapter 14 as I will be talking about what aspects of WoW lore I am using and recommending some complimentary reading you may be interested in.


	14. Chapter 14: Renowned

Chapter 14: Renowned

In the two months since his journey into Stranglethorn Vale, Akashii had never been as staggered and astounded as he was at that moment. His mouth was agape and his eyes were wide, trembling at the sight of the creature that had just revealed its name, one that every single Troll of Azeroth knew well.

The Great Loa, Atal'Zan—creator of the entire Troll race.

He sank to his knees, his eyes still fixated on the magnificent spirit that was surrounded by light. Placing his hands on the ground, the warrior lowered his face until his large nose touched the earth. Behind him, the villagers of Sen'jin Village did the same, respectfully silent as they bowed. Even the few Horde members not of Troll descent mimicked the gesture of reverence and submission.

"_You honor me, my children_," the spirit spoke compassionately. "_Rise and do not be afraid. I come to you with good graces and intention_."

The villagers lifted their heads, but politely remained kneeling. A few of them murmured excitedly amongst each other, but the majority was quiet and still, rapt with attention. High Master Vol'jin looked up at the Loa reverently. "It is an honor for us, Great Loa," he spoke in a voice loud enough for his tribesmen to hear. "We were unaware that it was you, highest of all the spirits, who whispered in our dreams and bestowed upon us the visions. Forgive our ignorance."

"_Nay, Vol'jin,_" Atal'Zan replied as she waved her hand gently. "_You knew only what I intended. You have listened with open minds to my call. Your tribe has a relationship with the Loa that has impressed the spirits. I was wise to entrust my message to your people._"

"We are honored and humbled by such remarks, Great Loa," Vol'jin said as he nodded his head.

"_I am aware that the visions I revealed were obscure and unclear to you, Son of the Darkspear Tribe_," the spirit continued. "_I regret any uncertainty I may have caused those who are gifted enough to speak with the spirits. Yet it was my intention only to prepare you, Vol'jin, not lead you in the events to come_."

The spirit's glowing eyes narrowed as its face turned somewhat somber. "_For many years, my children, you have suffered. Ripped from the lands I granted you centuries ago, you have fought desperately to secure yourselves peace among the elements. You have been driven to near extinction and forced to…resort to dark and unnatural ways to defend yourself from harm. It was then that your destruction became internal. You fought amongst yourself and slaughtered your brethren for supremacy and power. You became tainted and malevolent. Some of your ancestors even abandoned the way of the Loa and gave themselves to another. This…_" The deity sneered and the heat from her body seemed to grow painfully hot for a moment. "_…demon swayed my children from the teachings of the elements and faith in the spirits. Those that followed him even dared to give him the name of a Loa…Atal'Hakkar, he is called_."

Akashii trembled slightly beside Gadrin, fearful at the angry tone the spirit now spoke with. Even Gadrin looked worried. Yet Vol'jin replied calmly, "Yes, Great Loa. It shames us that many of our ancestors fell beneath the seductive lies of the devil Hakkar. He has never been a deity to the Darkspear Tribe. We reject his ways of bloodlust and shun those that would follow him. We seek atonement for the actions of those now past and even our brothers who remain under his control by seeking to eradicate his presence in this world."

Atal'Zan smiled again and her aura lessened to soft warmth. "_Yes, Vol'jin_," she said. "_It has pleased the Loa that you and your father tribe, the Zandalar, have proactively fought against this corruption and have tried to bring the Troll people as a whole back to the ways of the spirits_." The spirit gave a smile sigh and flames crackled at its lips. "_Unfortunately, the very force that spawned the demon Hakkar now threatens the thin gate that divides this world from the plane of demons. My children, as well as the children of the other spirits, have fallen under the manipulation of the evil that has ransacked and destroyed many worlds before descending upon this one. They are a great and malicious force, one that I regret to admit rivals even those of the Great Loa_. T_hey stand right at the demonic threshold that now separates this land from the one you call Outland_."

"You mean….the Burning Legion?" Vol'jin spoke. His wise face registered some surprise. "Hakkar…was sent by the Legion?"

The Loa nodded somberly and murmurs of surprise came from the villagers. "_Just as your new allies, the race of orcs, were tainted by false prophets and lies of the Burning Legion, so were my children by Hakkar. He is no god or Loa, merely a devil born of the dark fel energies of the Legion_." Akashii was surprised to see a tear roll down the cheek of the spirit. It was not made of water, but a substance that looked like liquid gold. "_Indeed, all races upon this world have become stained by the evils of the Burning Legion. It is the fear of the Loa—of all spirits of earth, water, air, and fire—that this world, like so many others before it, will fall under the Legion's shadow. There is no doubt, Son of the Darkspears: if the Legion continues their plans, Azeroth will fall._"

Exclamations of terror erupted from the crowd. Vol'jin quickly raised his hand, silencing his people. "Since the First Invasion eons ago the people of this land have fought the Legion, Great Loa," the Shadow Hunter continued after it was quiet. "Since their invasion of Draenor and the return of the Dark Portal, our Horde, and even the factions of our enemies, fight to once again push back the Demon Army."

"_The Great Loa have seen this_," the spirit said with a sad nod. "_We admire your resolve and the sacrifices you have made to keep the Legion at bay. Indeed, you have accomplished much against a force so terrible…yet…_" She shook her head. _"…it shall not be enough to stand against the might of one who was once a god of the elements_."

The spirit raised its chin and smiled softly. "_This is why I have come to you, Vol'jin, channeled through the physical form of this woman who pledged herself to me. Like some of my brother and sister spirits, I can no longer watch idly as my children, indeed all children of this land, suffer under the hands of false gods and demons_."

Akashii watched as Vol'jin's eyes grew wide, his brows twisting slightly as his mouth gaped. Even Gadrin and the other elders that surrounded him shared the Troll's expression of realization and surprise. "_Yes, Vol'jin_," the Great Loa whispered. "_My words weave together the visions that you have been given and grant you understanding of their meanings. You see now my purpose and intention_."

"Yes…Atal'Zan," he murmured as he bowed low to the ground again. The elders mimicked his gesture. "We…are truly honored and eternally grateful to you."

The spirit smiled and looked up across the gathering of Horde. "_My children_," the creature spoke benignly to them. "_I have come to lend my power to your efforts. I grant my blessings upon the Darkspear Tribe and deliver unto you a weapon against the enemies that seek to destroy you. I give you the means not only to mend the broken ties between you and your brethren, but to hopefully eradicate the taint that has befallen this world_."

Sounds of elation and relief erupted throughout the villagers. Some of the older Trolls cried out in joy, offering prayers to the Loa as they wept. Akashii, his heart flourishing with radiant warmth and jubilation, could only continue to stare. The Great Loa had come to help them! He thought in amazement. Truly, the prayers of the elders had been answered!

His relief waned slightly as the scenes of his dream suddenly came to his mind; the Troll recalled the searing pain the spirit had caused him. But…if the Loa had come to help, why had he been visited by such a horrific vision? He asked himself.

"_Though I have communicated often with those whose minds are open to the words of the Loa, it has been many eons since I stepped upon this world_," Atal'Zan continued. "_There have been very few whose spirits and faith are strong enough to channel and posses the essence of a Loa. It was this one, whose body I now inhabit, whose mind was truly open, whose spirit was truly strong, and who shared a bond so close to the spirits that I was able to return to this world_."

"Who is this young one then who is not of our kind?" Vol'jin asked curiously.

Atal'Zan surprisingly laughed, her gentle chuckle like the soothing sound of chimes. "_But she is one of your own, Vol'jin. While not of your tribe, she too is a child of mine_." The Loa touched her own cheek gently and smiled. "_I did not know that my presence within her would alter her beyond the recognition of her kin. In this, I have erred and it caused her much hardship until…_" She looked down and smiled at Akashii, whose body shivered as he stared into her glowing eyes. "_…she was rescued and taken in by your tribe. I regret that I was initially wary and did not reveal myself to you sooner. We spirits are often blind to deceit and deception, thus it was imperative I was cautious. It was through her experiences here that I was able to confirm that your tribe is without corruption and is indeed worthy of my blessing. I am grateful that you have embraced her with such genuine kindness_."

The spirit's attention turned back to the leader of the tribe. "_She is your beacon, Vol'jin. It is through her that I shall work and aid you. Within her lies all the knowledge and power I shall grant you. However, she is only mortal and thus I was unable to bestow upon her my full blessing lest it destroy her physical being. The few gifts her spirit was able to receive shall not be enough alone_."

"The tools," Vol'jin gasped softly.

Atal'Zan nodded. "_They must be gathered, Vol'jin, the items I once granted your ancestors long ago. One is already possessed…_" The spirit touched the gleaming collar at her throat. "_…the location of the second was false and almost cost my vessel her life…"_

Zul'Gurub, Akashii thought. The mysterious books Ki'ra had referred to. The Troll remembered his dream and the leather tome she had been carrying. So that's why she was there.

"…_and the third lies within a temple now shadowed in despair and vengeful wrath. When these three tools are gathered, my greatest power will be granted to her and she will have the means to cleanse this world of its taint_."

"Tell us what to do, great one!" one of the elders cried out. "Tell us how we may aid you!"

The Great Loa smiled. "_Instructions will be given to you, my child, but no longer through visions and dreams. I sealed the identity and memories of my vessel in order to protect her from further harm. Yet now that I know she is truly among those who are faithful and devoted to the spirits, I will release the ward that binds her mind. She knows of her purpose and what must be done. It is through her that I shall speak and act. It is she who shall lead you._"

Turning toward Akashii, the spirit beamed wider. The Troll warrior felt his knees buckle beneath him, his breath caught in his throat at the sight of the beautiful Loa who slowly approached him. "Akashii," she whispered so sweetly that it brought tears to his eyes. "_You are my Chosen, the one who shall guard the life of my vessel. It is with you alone that I charge this great duty. You must protect her. If she is to fall, then all of my intentions will be lost_."

Vol'jin, Gadrin, and the other Trolls immediately gathered around Akashii began to back away slowly as the Loa stood right in front of the kneeling warrior. Akashii trembled as her glowing hands reached out and stroked his cheeks. Her radiant warmth washed over him and he moaned softly. "_My child, you doubt yourself_," Atal'Zan whispered as she brushed a tear from his eye. "_You think yourself unworthy of the charge I have given you_." She smiled again "_But you are the wielder of a might that is greater than any swing of your axe. Recognize it and you will know strength that is limitless_."

Atal'Zan's eyes drifted toward Vol'jin. "_Listen and follow, my children_," she murmured almost weakly as the glow around her body began to fade. With those last words, the Loa closed its eyes. The glowing threads around her body dissipated into nothingness and her aura evaporated in the dim light of the morning. Her body grew limp and quickly began to descend toward the earth.

Akashii acted with swift movement and caught the falling woman in his arms. Her flushed skin burned with heat and perspired slightly. Akashii could feel her shaking in his hands. The woman's head lolled to the side, her eyes half open and glazed over. A long sigh escaped her lips as she opened her mouth.

"Akashii…" Ki'ra whispered as her eyes looked into his. "I…remember…everything…I know…who I am…I know what I must do…"

* * *

A/N - Influence: This is one of the shorter chapters, but one of the most important. The next chapter will be even more important! If you were wondering why I put Atal'Zan's dialogue in italics, I will explain. One of my favorite writers, Terry Brooks, always had an amazing way of communicating the sound of speech through his written stories. He did this through formatting the dialogue in certain ways that it stood out against "normal speech". It was an effective but simple way to emphasize how some of his characters spoke. I wanted to do the same with the Great Loa's speech and try to further illustrate the very mystical way she speaks.

Last chapter, I talked about supplemental reading that would be good to check out. WoWwiki has been my primary source of reference for this story. It's a great website that is filled to the brim with pretty accurate articles about the entire WoW universe. I am gathering a lot of information from various articles for this story and cannot reveal exactly which ones as they will spoil the plot. However, I can suggest that you read up on articles about these topics: Trolls and their lore, the Loa, voodoo, the Troll Wars, Hakkar, and any other linked articles you may get on those pages.


	15. Chapter 15: Reliving

A/N: This is another "two part" chapter post. Make sure you immediately read chapter 16 after this one. Author's notes will make some commentary on the contents of 15 & 16.

* * *

Chapter 15: Reliving

The Troll priestess sat silent and still in the dimly lit room of the temple, deeply breathing in and out with a steady rhythm. On a small stone altar in front of her, a mix of herbs burned in a bowl atop a bed of coals; it produced a thick and aromatic smoke that swirled around her head and lofted into her nostrils. The mixture's effects had kept her in a powerful trance, opening her mind to sights and sounds that were not accessible in the physical world. Now, as she exhaled the smoke from her lungs and descended from her meditation, she once again became aware of the soft warmth of the temple, the feelings of the plush woven mat beneath her bare legs, and the distant earthy smell of the jungle outside the stone walls.

"I hope I am not disturbing you, my lady," spoke a deep voice in Zandali.

She opened her dark green eyes slowly, adjusting them to the light of the braziers around her before turning in the direction of the voice. A male Troll stood in the entryway of the room. He was lean and tall, covered in taut ruddy skin that was stretched over powerful muscles. He wore only a thick leather cinch and a long dark kilt that swept the floor as he walked into the room. His long pointed ears were adorned with several piercings and his face and chest were painted with white, black, and red pigments that made him look fierce and dangerous. However, his expression was gentle and he smiled softly at the young female kneeling on the floor.

"Shadow Hunter Exzhal," she greeted him with a smile in the same language. "Has the meeting adjourned already?"

"Yes, my lady, it has," he replied as he kneeled down next to her on a second palette of woven straw and linen. Even stooping down, the male was much larger than the priestess and he towered over her slightly. His powerful form was intimidating to most, but the priestess found comfort in the presence of his strength. "I was surprised to not see you there."

The priestess smiled and turned back toward her altar."I felt a need to meditate today," she muttered while breathing in the aroma of its burning mixture.

"Is that the only reason you did not attend?" the Shadow Hunter grinned somewhat dourly.

Smirking back, the priestess looked at him from the corner of her eye. "Your father must have told you then?"

"I apologize for their rudeness, my lady," Exzhal sighed with some irritation in his voice. "The council was so concerned with showing the Warchief Thrall and the Darkspear leader Vol'jin that the Zandalar Tribe is deeply faithful to the ancient customs which meant—"

"—that a female who is not a witch doctor, shaman, nor Shadow Hunter could not be present at council meetings," she finished for him with an expression that remained passive. "It is alright, Exzhal. I expected this before the elders even told me that I could not attend." She shrugged nonchalantly. "Why should I be angry anyway? I was never a formal member of the council."

"But why shouldn't you be?" the Shadow Hunter growled angrily. "They invite you into the elders' chambers and treat you with respect when they want your guidance, yet to save face in front of outsiders, they send you away to the temple!" Exzhal sneered, his lips curling further away from his long tusks. "Damn the old customs! You are more of a spiritual advisor to our people and my father than any of those old windbags! He has even said that you should be given a seat amongst the council. Many of the other younger members, including myself, agree!"

The priestess laughed heartily at the male's words. She always admired the Shadow Hunter's outspoken assertiveness. The fact that he was defending her made her blush and smile wider. "Really, Exzhal, it does not bother me at all," she chuckled. "While I am honored that you, your father, and the other council members would welcome me among them, I am quite content aiding our people and those they have elected to represent them from a distance." She smiled as she turned back to the altar. "Besides, my place is here in the temple where I can be closest the Loa."

"I've always admired your patience and passivity, my lady," he murmured with a troubled sigh. "But it is not fair the way they treat you. You have a gift that is equal to if not greater than any of those who sit on the council! What of it if you do not fall into one of the classes that have traditionally sat on the council?"

Shaking her head slowly, her long dark red hair swaying with the movement of her neck, the priestess replied, "No, Exzhal. The elders are right in their decision to omit me from the council. It is our cultural custom that only witch doctors, shamans, and Shadow Hunters may sit among those who are chosen to represent our tribes. I am only a—"

"A what?" the Troll exclaimed with some impatience in his voice. He had turned to stare at her, his fierce light green eyes glaring into her own almost angrily. "Just a priestess? Do not undermine your gift by saying such a thing! So what if you cannot speak to the ancestors or channel the elements like the shaman! So what if you do not practice voodoo like us Shadow Hunters! And so what if you are not a witch doctor! You are something greater than all of those! You are a Spirit Vessel, one who speaks to the Loa themselves and hears them speak back! One day, they shall even bestow their full powers upon you! None of council members, not even me, can claim such a gift!"

Exzhal suddenly rose from seat in one swift and agile movement and began to pace the room. "As a youngling, your abilities to hear the Loa were strong and recognized among the elders. My father, Rastakahn, King of the Trolls, called upon you before your adulthood rite to be a spiritual advisor among our people You are respected and hailed as a faithful servant to the spirits." He gestured wildly in the air as he talked. "And now, the council disrespects you by omitting you from its meetings?! It's absurd!"

The priestess stared at the young Troll who had worked himself into such a fury that his teeth were bared and a slight dark aura radiated from his body. She knew Exzhal to be a fairly calm male, as it was a trait that Shadow Hunters needed to posses. Yet when something upset him, his temper often flared without hesitation. However, she didn't expect him to get so angry about the fact she was not eligible to join the council. She was flattered by his concern but also felt somewhat guilty. She was certain that he had most likely fought with the elders on the matter.

"Exzhal," she whispered softly to him, trying to calm the male with the sound of her voice. "Please, do not be angry for me. I have as much faith in and devotion to our ancient customs as our elders. I am honored by the mere fact that your father has allowed me a voice among our people." She smiled at him as his eyes turned to her. "My duty is to serve our race and the Loa. It is unnecessary that I sit on the council to do so."

Staring at her for a moment, his chest slightly heaving, the Shadow Hunter marveled at the Troll woman who was calm and composed. Then, his shoulders sank as he relaxed his body and breathed deeply. "Forgive me, my lady," he said with an embarrassed grin. "I cannot help but feel that you deserve more for all that you do for our tribe. But if you are content, then I will press the matter among the elders no longer."

"Good," the female replied with a smirk. She patted the mat next to her. "I'd much rather hear about what was discussed during the Tribal Court. What was our Darkspear brother Vol'jin like? And what of the orc Thrall?"

Exzhal smiled as he strode over to the priestess and sat down again. "They are both males of incredible ability and strength, both spiritually and physically. The Warchief spoke with such profound knowledge and conviction; he is wise for someone so young. Vol'jin is well into his adulthood, but even he acts and speaks with the wisdom of elders. Needless to say the council was greatly impressed."

"Then what of their decision concerning an alliance with Thrall's Horde?" the priestess asked eagerly.

The Shadow Hunter sighed as his expression slightly dampened. "They are still hesitant," he replied. "The Horde's involvement in the conflict with the Burning Legion deters them from allying themselves with the orc and his faction. They fear that the peace we have been able to maintain here will be jeopardized if we were to enter into a war. A definite answer was never given to Thrall and his advisor, but my father did express a desire to offer aid if the Warchief should need it. He suggested sending a group of our finest warriors as a show of good faith and gratitude for the Horde's assistance with defeating the devil Hakkar's followers."

"Hmm," the priestess murmured as she considered Exzhal's words, which held some odd coincidence. "Lately, the Loa have been speaking to me in visions I at first found cryptic and perplexing. Yet now that you share this information with me, there is clarity to their messages..."

"If that is so, I hope that they will offer you an answer," Exzhal mused as he ran a hand through his wild hair. "The council needs guidance with deciding whether or not we should join the faction that has embraced our brethren tribe and fight with them against the Burning Legion. If the Loa were to offer advice, perhaps then they would at least support aiding the Horde on the main continents. I would like to explore the lands that once belonged to the Troll people."

Smirking, the priestess eyed him curiously. "Are you looking for an escape, young Shadow Hunter?" she chided him playfully. "I would not blame you if you were. I can sense the tension in you. You have been so occupied with the council meetings, the Tribal Court, not to mention preparing for your ma…" The female's voice trailed off as she flushed and averted her gaze from him. "…your mating ceremony."

Turning as red as she was, Exzhal turned his head in the opposite direction. "You have not made mention of that for a while now," he muttered while fiddling coyly with the ornaments on his wrist. "I thought you had forgotten…or perhaps did not want to speak of it."

"Why would I not want to speak of it?" the priestess tried to ask as nonchalantly as she could while rising from the ground. She began to busy herself by gathering up the ritual items she had been using during her meditation. "I am happy for you. Neftis is a fine choice for a mate. She is a powerful shaman and her faith in the Loa is strong. There is…" She almost stumbled over her words. "…there is no better match for you."

"Is that really true?"

The bowl in her hand slipped from her fingers and shattered against the floor. She felt frozen in place, her body stiff and rigid in front of the male Troll who now stood behind her. The priestess hadn't even realized he had risen until she felt his strong hands on her shoulders. He was an amazing Shadow Hunter and could move with the prowess and stealth of a jungle cat. She shuddered under his touch, overwhelmed by the great presence of the Loa that she could feel radiating from him as well as the emotions that washed over her.

"Exzhal," she croaked in a voice that was feeble. "Please…"

"I'll only ask this you once more," the Troll whispered. One of his tusks pressed gently against her cheek and his lips were dangerously close to her ear; she felt her usually solid resolve waver. "And I swear I will no longer trouble you with the feelings I have tried to keep buried for so long." He pressed his chest against her back and the female trembled. "Will you not reconsider?"

She didn't know if her vulnerability was caused by the persuasive charisma Exzhal had gained through his practice of mystical voodoo arts or just the fact that he had always had a strange hold over her that she could never explain. Swallowing hard, the priestess closed her eyes and prayed to the Loa for self-control. "Exzhal," she spoke slowly, willing her words to not reveal the emotions she held for the male. "The will of the Loa has not changed, therefore neither has my decision. I have been told by the spirits that there is another meant for me, one who will affect my destiny in ways that have not been revealed yet. You know that my faith and dedication to the Loa are foremost in my life. I am a Spirit Vessel, a servant to the spirits; I must honor and follow their will..." She closed her eyes. "…even if it means I cannot pursue my own desires."

The Shadow Hunter was quiet behind her and the priestess found it impossible to gauge his reaction to her words. Slowly, he removed his hands from her shoulders and took a step back. "I have always admired your faith and dedication," Exzhal said in a voice that held a hint of sadness. "It's why I fell in love with you."

Smiling sorrowfully, the female simply nodded. "I know, Exzhal," she replied.

_We must speak with you._

She slightly inclined her head as the familiar collection of voices called to her in her mind. "I must go. The Loa have summoned me," the priestess said as she quickly gathered the last of her things.

Nodding, Exzhal turned promptly to leave. "Exzhal." The female Troll's voice halted his steps, but he remained facing toward the doorway. "You know...that I will always care for you."

The male's head turned slightly in her direction. With her back to him, the priestess could not see the slight wetness around the Shadow Hunter's eyes. "I know, Ki'ra," he spoke her name with such sincerity and sorrow that it made the priestess cringe with regret. "May the Loa always guide the path of your destiny…wherever it make take you.

Smiling ruefully, the Troll woman nodded. "And may they do the same for you, Exzhal," she murmured as he left the room.

* * *

The priestess named Ki'ra, who held the title of Spirit Vessel and spiritual advisor among the Zandali Tribe of Trolls, stood inside the brightly lit ritual chamber. It was a sacred room built at the very peak of the great temple that stood atop the crest of the capital city Zuldazar. It was bare and windowless with high walls made of perfectly sculpted stones engraved with ancient runes and markings that were unintelligible to most. Hundreds of candles burned brightly on small alcoves carved into the stone, giving the room a mystical yellow glow. A large circular hearth was built into the middle of the floor, filled with wood and coals.

Ki'ra was dressed in deep purple and red ceremonial vestments that scantily clad her lithe form. Various ornaments hung from her neck, wrists, ears, and ankles. From behind the wooden rush'kah mask that covered her entire face her dark red hair flowed freely and wild, decorated with feathers and beads.

The Troll priestess walked up to the hearth, standing near its edge. She reached into the folds of her kilt and removed a small dagger. Stretching her arm in front of her, Ki'ra pressed the dagger to the tip of her wrist and applied slight pressure as she dragged the blade down her arm. As the ceremonial knife dug into her flesh and split the skin, her bright red blood poured slowly from her fresh wound and splattered against the stone floor.

"Great spirits," Ki'ra began to chant in the sacred and archaic language the Loa had taught her long ago when they first revealed their presence to her as a young child. She walked around the rim of the hearth, letting her blood drip onto the floor. "You have called your servant to you. I mark this sacred space with my life essence, my conduit between the physical world and that of the Loa."

When a red circle of blood outlined the large hearth, the priestess removed a linen bandage and bound her wrist carefully. Swooning slightly with the loss of her life essence, Ki'ra returned to her original position in front of the hearth and replaced the dagger into her robe. She reached down to a large wooden box that lay at her feet.

"To the Loa I offer the elements that bless and guide our people," the priestess spoke in a loud voice that echoed off the stone walls. She took a vial from the box, opened it, and then poured its contents into the shallow pit. "Water." From a pouch, she sprinkled into the hearth a mound of rich soil and leaves. "Earth." Inhaling deeply, Ki'ra blew her breath in a thin stream onto the wood and coals. "Air." Lastly, she removed from the box a pair of smooth stones. She struck the rocks against one another until sparks flew from their surfaces and into hearth. As if doused in a flammable liquid, the pyre quickly burst into magnificent flames that flickered toward the ceiling. "Fire."

The priestess raised her hands above her head and looked into the blazing flames that were so bright they seemed golden. The sacred wood, carefully chosen from the jungles of Zandalar, burned and produced a thick and fragrant smoke that lofted heavily into the air. Ki'ra breathed in the smoke deeply. She felt her body immediately become featherlike and grew light-headed. Yet her thoughts were clear and her mind felt focused and keen.

She began to dance slowly, performing ritualistic gestures that mimicked the movement of the flames in the hearth. Her arms swayed gracefully as she twirled and leapt nimbly on her toes, moving around the hearth in circles. Her dance was primal and graceful at the same time, executed flawlessly from years of practice. The loss of blood, the heavy scent of the smoke and intense heat from the hearth, and her wild movements caused her body and mind to enter a hypnotic state. Ki'ra lost sense of her physical self completely. The lights of the candles and the glow of the great fire blurred together in a blinding haze of golden white radiance. The floor beneath her disappeared and she could no longer tell if her body was still moving. Even her clothing, mask, and jewelry seemed to fade away. All she could feel was the warmth of the fire.

_I am here._

As she floated in the golden nothingness, Ki'ra heard the feminine voice speak as if it were around her and inside her. "Your servant has come humbly to you, great spirit," the priestess replied without words. "I do not recognize your voice. You have not blessed me with your individual presence before. What name may I call you?"

_The ancestors of your ancestors, the children I bore into this world, named me Atal'Zan._

Ki'ra was somewhat surprised to hear the name of the spirit that was held with the highest regard among her people. Though she often spoke with all of the Loa, who called upon her periodically to impart upon her wisdom and advice that was to be bestowed upon the leaders of her people, she had never communicated with the spirit who was hailed as the creator of the Troll race. "It is an honor, Great Loa," Ki'ra said reverently. "For what purpose have you called out to your unworthy vessel?"

_You are indeed worthy, Ki'ra, daughter of the Zandalar, first tribe of my womb. You share a deep connection with the spirits. Your mind is open and linked to us. For this, we find you worthy to be our Vessel._

"I am honored as always to receive the words of the Loa, Mother."

_We sensed doubt and despair in your mind, child. Why are you troubled so?_

Ki'ra sighed as she found comfort in the heat. "I worry for my tribe, Mother, for all of my people. We have fought long against those that would sway us from the ways of the spirits, namely the demon Hakkar. Even now, years after the temple of the blood god was banished to the sea, there are those of our race who remain under the influence of his dark lies. Now, it seems we may soon have a greater enemy, one who threatens all races. It is the very enemy that caused the world to tear apart and separated our island from the bulk of the earth that was once ours."

_The Burning Legion. _The spirit spoke the name in a tone that was filled with anger. _They threaten all worlds, my child. You are right to fear them. I regret to admit that the demonic energies that fuel their power are as powerful, if not greater, than the Loa._

"Our elders are uncertain if they should join the orc Warchief Thrall and his Horde. They are afraid, too complacent and comforted by the false peace we have gained isolated from the rest of the world. Yet our brother tribe has flourished under Thrall's leadership and they fight honorably against the Burning Legion. They have even aided us by fighting against the minions of Hakkar." Ki'ra shook her head softly as she sighed again. "I feel that soon it will be necessary for us to end our remote life on Zandalar and return to the lands that once held all of the Troll nations. Our brothers and sisters are rejecting the old ways and finding false faith among demons! Their spirits are dying! I can feel it, even here! If this demon force makes slaves of the entire world, just like Hakkar did our people, then how will the elements and spirits thrive? There will be no one to have faith in them! If we must join new comrades to save them and finally bring peace among our people, then the elders should decide to do so!

Atal'Zan was quiet for a while, but Ki'ra could feel its presence remain around her. _You would have your people go to war with a potentially indestructible and hateful enemy for the pursuit of peace? You would have them die for the survival of others? For the survival of the spirits?_

Ki'ra nodded without hesitation. "The Loa are spirits of the entire world, not just the Trolls. The elements live within all things and grant their powers to any who may listen to and honor them. Why must we continue only to seek peace for ourselves when there are others who respect the spirits and elements as much as we do? The Burning Legion seeks to fill the world with the energies of demons, not the spirits. They do not deserve to have control over any race."

_What of the enemies of your people? Should they escape the Legion's wrath?_

She nodded again. "No race deserves to fall under the curse of evil. If I would not want it for my people, why would I wish it upon any other?"

There was silence again and Ki'ra listened intently for the spirit's reply. _Had you the means to end the presence of the Legion and Hakkar on this world…would you use it?_

"Yes, I would," Ki'ra replied, though curious with why the spirit would ask such a hypothetical question.

_No matter the price, the consequences, or the outcome?_

Ki'ra felt the light grow hotter around her body. "I…I would do anything to save my people and preserve the way of the spirits," the priestess said somewhat fearfully.

The spirit said nothing, but Ki'ra could hear faint whispers around her. The Loa were conversing among one another. Time did not exist in the place of nothingness she now inhabited, but it was quite a while before the voice came to her again.

_It is time, Ki'ra, Spirit Vessel of the Loa, that you fulfilled your duty to us. We sense within you an earnest desire to rid this world of the taint that threatens your people, the spirits, and the elements. It is through our power that you may accomplish this. We sense you are ready to receive our full blessings. You will become a Channeler._

Ki'ra grew excited. As a Spirit Vessel, it was her destiny that when the Loa felt she was ready one of them would grant its powers to her and inhabit her very body. Through the Loa's blessing, she would be able to conduct the spirit and its powers at will. A Channeler, the title was called: one who was a conduit for Loa. "I am honored, Mother, and truly moved that the Loa have found me worthy to complete my purpose as a vessel. Which spirit will grant me such a privilege?"

_It is I, Ki'ra, child of the Zandalar. It is I who will take you as my vessel._

The priestess was stunned. The Great Spirit had chosen her? There were very few Channelers in the history of her people who had been granted the powers of Atal'Zan, It was almost unheard of. "I…I…" Ki'ra muttered. "I don't know what to say, Great Spirit. I am more than honored to receive your blessing."

_Then are you prepared, Daughter of the Zandali? You will not be able to return to what you are now once our joining is complete._

Nodding, the priestess swallowed hard. "I am ready."

At once, the heat around her grew so intense that Ki'ra could have sworn she had returned to her physical form and was now standing in the flames of the hearth. Her body seemed to burn from the inside as a great burst of fire erupted from the very pit of her soul and rippled through her veins. Ki'ra almost screamed, but tightly gritted her teeth and stiffened her body as she willed herself to recall the intense training she had undergone to prepare for that moment. She felt her skin sizzle and sting as if heated metal rods were etching shapes into its surface. Her body ached almost unbearably as her bones and muscles twisted and changed, reforming into new shapes.

_It is finished, _the spirit that now dwelled in Ki'ra's body said as the young woman shuddered with agony and pain, but was filled with a knowledge and power she had never experienced. _Yet you have much to do now, Spirit Vessel. Before you can stand against your enemies, there is much to accomplish_

Ki'ra's eyes glowed like golden orbs as the light around her faded and she found herself lying on the cold stone floor of the now shadowed temple. "Yes, Atal'Zan," she whispered in the darkness.

* * *

A/N: If you are confused, yes, this chapter was a flash back. Like I said at the beginning of the story, please go on to chapter 16 to fully understand what happened in this chapter. If you have read my other story, The War Song, you'll notice a crossover character as well. Totally intentional :)


	16. Chapter 16: Exhausted

Chapter 16: Exhausted

"When the Great Loa, Atal'Zan, possessed me, I finally fulfilled my destiny as a Spirit Vessel; I became a Channeler, one who possesses the very essence of a Loa. Usually, there would have been a great celebration among my people and I would have most likely been welcomed among the council of elders after being chosen by our most revered spirit. Yet after my transformation, I was instructed by the Great Loa to go immediately to King Rastakhan and the elders and reveal to them the intentions and plans of the Loa."

Ki'ra sat on a palette in the Elder's Chambers, her legs gathered beneath her robe and her hands in her lap. She was weary, more so than she had ever been in the past couple of months, and wanted nothing more than to rest both her mind and body. Yet now that her memories had been restored to her and her identity had been revealed to the Darkspear Trolls who rescued her, there would be very little time for rest. She owed them explanations and truth. Relating what had happened to her on her final day on her native island of Zandalar had revealed much to the tribe that had embraced her.

The Shadow Hunter Vol'jin and his advisor, Gadrin, sat directly across from her at the round wooden table. A few of the elders, including the shamans Uro and Soru, joined them. Next to Gadrin was Akashii, the young Troll warrior who stared at her with wide eyes and a nervous expression. Ki'ra briefly wondered what her friend now thought of her, but her curiosities would have to be satisfied later.

"Atal'Zan spoke the very same words she said to you to the King of the Zandalar and his elders those many months ago when, through my body, she appeared to them. She told them that she wished to aid our people—an any who honor and respect the way of the spirits and elements—by offering up a weapon, one which has the power to weaken if not destroy the dark energies of the Burning Legion." The priestess took in a deep breath. "That weapon is me, Master Vol'jin, a Spirit Vessel who will be imbued with the full powers of the Great Loa. Yet, as you were told, because I am mortal it is impossible for me to wield the full might of Atal'Zan without it destroying my body. Thus, to help control the powers within me, the Loa told me that I must find the tools of Atal'Zan, three relics that were bestowed upon the three mighty Troll Tribes long ago. King Rastakhan and the elders offered a full army of our finest warriors to protect me during my quest, but Atal'Zan told them that it would not be the Zandalar who would guard me during my dangerous journey." She smiled fondly and glanced toward Akashii. "My destiny, she said, was linked with those were both kindred and foreign to me. I would have to find strength among them and rely on their kindness."

"We are honored that the Loa would choose the Darkspear Tribe to aid you, Lady Ki'ra," Vol'jin said with a curt nod. "But why did you not seek us out first before searching for the relics?"

Ki'ra shook her head slowly, her long golden white hair shimmering as it moved with her. "I did not know that it would be your tribe that would become my allies. It was never Atal'Zan's intention to reveal explicit details of my purpose or the quest I was to undertake. Like the ancestors, the spirits only give us aid, not answers. It is through our own knowledge and discovery that we must learn them. In other words, she left it up to me to find the allies that she spoke of."

Sighing heavily, the woman touched her bronze colored skin, drawing her fingers over her cheek. The marks that covered her shimmered in the candle light of the hut. "I left Zandalar alone to embark on my journey with only these markings to guide me. They are my instructions, written in the ancient language of the Loa. It was with them and the occasional guidance of the spirits that I would find the three relics of our people and learn how to use them."

"What are deez relics, Priestess Ki'ra?" asked one of the younger shaman curiously.

Her hands moving to the collar at her throat, Ki'ra smiled fondly. "They are weapons that were once wielded by the Great Loa herself when she first walked upon this world in mortal form. Before she departed the physical plane, she bestowed upon the three great Troll tribes her weapons, entrusting them with her children for safe keeping. The first, given to the Zandalar Tribe, was this band. It is called Zan'rohk, the Mender of Worlds. King Rastakhan's ancestors had kept it safe in the temple of our capital city, thus I acquired it before I even started my journey. The second, a great spear given to the Amani Tribe, was called Jin'rohk, the Destroyer of Worlds. Finally, to the Gurubashi, Atal'Zan gave Sun'rohk, or the Keeper of Worlds, a collection of books that are said to hold all of the knowledge of the Loa. It is only through the possession of these relics that I will be able to channel her full power and use it against the Burning Legion or any who may threaten those that honor the spirits."

She breathed deeply again, her eyes closing briefly. "I went first to the Gurubashi Tribe to retrieve the books. Even the Loa are not infallible in their judgment as Atal'Zan believed that the few abilities she was able to bestow upon me would be sufficient enough to stand against those who had been swayed by Hakkar." Ki'ra's eyes were dark and narrowed when she opened them. "But the fel energy there was strong and had twisted them into powerful dark magicians. I was captured and trapped within their temple; they meant to offer me as a sacrifice to the demon Hakkar. It was during my imprisonment that I was able to learn much about the location of the relics. Not only did I discover that the Gurubashi were no longer in possession of the books, but also that the spear, Jin'rohk, had shattered into two pieces long ago when the Trolls warred against one another. These facts, as well as the danger she had let me fall into, disheartened Atal'Zan and for a while her powers were weak and feeble within me."

Ki'ra smiled softly as she glanced toward Akashii, who blushed and quickly averted his eyes. "Yet on the morning I was to be given to the blood god Hakkar, Atal'Zan' returned to me with a renewed might and resolve. She told me that the one who would protect and aid me on my journey was close and that I had to find them. I was able to escape from the temple, but I was pursued and almost killed and caught. It was the warrior Akashii and his party who saved me."

"That is why the Loa sent me the vision of Akashii in Stranglethorn Vale," Gadrin spoke with raised brows. "That is why I was instructed to send him there."

Nodding, Ki'ra turned her complete attention to the young warrior who still seemed quite confused. "You see, Akashii," she spoke directly to him. "When a Spirit Vessel is bestowed with the power of a Loa and becomes a Channeler, they are permitted to appoint a Chosen, one who will become their protector and share the powers of the Loa. Usually, this protector is a witch doctor or Shadow Hunter, one who has a close bond with the Loa." She smiled again. "However, I have always been fond of defying traditions. I sensed something within you, Akashii, something that told me that you were the one who was meant to be my Chosen."

"I am honored then, Lady Ki'ra," the warrior muttered, but looked somewhat demure as he spoke. Ki'ra shifted on her seat, a little uncomfortable. She and Akashii had grown too close in the past two months for him to speak to her so formally.

"Once our Warchief Thrall is notified of what has happened, you will have the full support of the Horde, Priestess Ki'ra," Vol'jin said, interrupting the young woman's thoughts. "Whatever you or the spirits may require to accomplish your goal, we shall aid you. However, it is safe to assume that he would like to hear the story firsthand from you."

"Very well, Master Vol'jin," Ki'ra replied with a nod. "I am glad that I have been able to finally meet you; I would very much like to meet the young Warchief as well. However, it is imperative that I continue my quest as soon as possible. First, I must send word to my tribe. It has been more than half a year since I was able to contact our king and the elders; I fear they may have assumed by now that I failed and have perished."

"Representatives from Yojamba Island are currently in Orgrimmar," replied the Shadow Hunter. "The Zandali warriors were sent from Rastakhan to speak with Thrall and myself about their pending alliance."

"So, they are further considering becoming a part of the Horde," the priestess said with a smile. "I am pleased to hear that. Then I shall meet with both Thrall and my tribesmen in Orgrimmar. Afterwards, I must leave immediately for my next destination. The second and third tools must be found."

"Where will ya go next, priestess?" asked Uro.

Sighing heavily, Ki'ra rubbed her temple. Her head was aching and she increasingly weary. The thought of the journey that was to come further exhausted her. "Sun'rohk had been taken from the Gurubashi Tribe a long ago. Its location is lost to even the Loa. Yet perhaps if I first seek the second treasure, the spear Jin'rohk, I can discover the whereabouts of the books." She shook hear head. "Yet if the spear has been broken in two, then that means I have three remaining items to look for."

"We shall do everything in our power to aid you in discovering the location of Sun'rohk, priestess," Vol'jin said. He furrowed his brows as he breathed in deeply. "I can tell you that it is known for certain that at least one part of the spear Jin'rohk remains in the possession of the Amani Tribe."

Ki'ra nodded. "Atal'Zan is aware of this. She has already instructed me that it is to the city of Zul'Aman I must travel to first."

"What?" cried Soru. "But…priestess…ever since da Second War, da Amani have declared all other races, even der Troll brethren, enemies of der tribe! Da city of Zul'Aman and da forest around it is dangerous to all. Da forest Trolls, though dey be our brothers, have been ruthlessly hostile toward all who trespass der."

Her eyes darkening, Ki'ra stared calmly back at the Troll elder. "Master Soru," she spoke quietly with a voice that confident. "The destruction of the Burning Legion was not the only task Atal'Zan set me with. I seek to mend the broken ties between our peoples and hopefully restore some civil relationship among the Trolls. I have no fear of bitterness that may taint the hearts of those that were once our allies. I mean to destroy that very poison of hatred."

"Der leader, Zul'jin, has made it quite clear dat da Amani Trolls have disjointed themselves from all otha Troll tribes as well as da Horde they once allied themselves wit", Uro said as his old face furrowed. "Ya could go wit a whole army and intentions to storm Zul'Aman, but dat old city is fortified well and der warriors are fierce and strong. Zul'jin is a formidable witch doctor. Even wit da power of a Loa, it would be dangerous to stand against der might!"

"I intend to go with neither an army nor intentions of violence, elder," Ki'ra said with a small smile. "Despite my failed intentions in Zul'Gurub, my acquisition of Jin'rohk from Zul'Aman will be without such misfortunes. Atal'Zan has assured me this and I trust in the words of the Loa. I shall go there with only a party of ten, including myself, Akashii, and four others I shall designate. The remaining four may be chosen by you, Master Vol'jin. They need not be powerful fighters, for there will be no bloodshed in Zul'Aman."

The elders and shaman murmured amongst themselves. Ki'ra could detect the uncertainty and doubt in their hushed words, but she remained self-assured despite her own fears. The Shadow Hunter Vol'jin only nodded. "If the Loa instruct you to do so, then we shall comply. For your own safety, however, I shall still send you with our best defenders from the tribe."

Ki'ra nodded as she stifled a yawn. The Shadow Hunter smiled. "You are weary, young priestess, and it has been a very long day for you. I invite you to stay in the elder's hut until you are ready to depart for Orgimmar."

"I thank you, Vol'jin," Ki'ra said with a smile and a blush. "But…if he will still have me, I'd like to remain in Akashii's hut. He's been a generous host to me and I've grown accustomed to his home. Besides, it is the duty of my Chosen to protect me." She looked at the Troll warrior, her face red beneath bronze skin. "Is that okay, Akashii?"

The warrior stared at Ki'ra with slight surprise in his eyes. "Of course, Lady Ki'ra," he replied sheepishly. "I'd be honored."

The leader of the Darkspear Trolls smiled and nodded. "Very well then, priestess. The elders and I have much to discuss. I shall send word to Thrall and, whenever you are ready, we shall leave for the capital city Orgimmar."

Ki'ra nodded as she stood slowly. Her legs felt weak and her body swayed slightly. "Thank you, Master Vol'jin, Gadrin, and all of the elders. I have complete confidence in the Darkspear Tribe and know that the Loa have chosen well." She made the tribal gesture of respect and the elders returned her bow.

"You may leave as well, Akashii," Gadrin spoke to the young warrior. "But I shall send for you soon."

"Yes, masta," the warrior said with a bow and rose from the table as well. He bowed to Vol'jin and the other elders and made his way to the door. When he pushed open the wooden portal, he waited in the doorway and looked to Ki'ra as if waiting for her. The priestess smiled at him and, after once again nodding goodbye to the elders, exited the chamber.

* * *

"Akashii."

The Troll warrior stopped as he pushed passed the beaded door of the Elder's Hut. His head was aching slightly, fatigued with the thoughts concerning the events that had only come to pass over the last few hours. It was still hard for him to fathom that the woman he had been living with for the past two months was a priestess possessed by the most revered spirit among the Trolls. He was quite nervous with the idea of remaining in close quarters with her. He had felt that he had gotten to know her well over the past several weeks, but now that she had recovered her memories and identity, did he truly know who she was? Even in the elder's chambers, when Ki'ra was relating her story, Akashii could not help but note how much more mature her face looked, how commanding and wise her tone was, and how nobly she held herself. He found it difficult to believe that she would be the same young woman he had come to know. Perhaps even things between them would not be the same, especially after the instance of what had occurred in his tent the night before…

Ki'ra came through the passage way behind him. She looked quite tired, her bright crimson eyes barely peeking beneath their lids. The young Troll female smiled awkwardly and coyly pulled at a lock of her white hair. Akashii could not help but grin slightly. She still had many of the same mannerisms he had grown accustomed to. Perhaps she had not become so different. "Akashii," she spoke in a tone that was shy and tentative. "I wanted to…apologize to you."

The Troll raised his hairless brows. "Fo' what, Lady Ki'ra?"

She frowned at him, shaking her head. "You don't have to address me that way," she assured him with a quivering grin. "Despite what you've learned about me, I'm still the same as I was before. I don't even feel comfortable with the elders referring to me in such a way." Her face flushed as she averted her eyes to the floor. She began walking slowly away from the hut and Akashii strode slowly beside her. "Anyway, I wanted to apologize for forcing you into all of this. When I…anointed you as my Chosen in Stranglethorn Vale, I did so without asking you..."

"Did'na have much time to pose da question to me at dat moment," he said with a wry smile.

"…and now you've been forced into a very serious charge." She looked down and Akashii cringed as he saw her eyes fill with a guilty sadness. "You didn't ask to become my Chosen and I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want any part of this. I'm very sorry, Akashii."

The Troll stared down at the woman, feeling pity for her. A part of him wanted to be angry, as he was very overwhelmed with the responsibilities the Great Loa had entrusted him with. He had no idea why he had be chosen among the ranks of powerful shaman and priests, who had closer bonds with the spirits, to become the guardian of a Channeler. Yet at the same time, he was almost a little excited with the idea of performing such a great task for the Loa. Since Gadrin had told him of the strange prophecy he was involved in, the warrior had been eager to learn of what would become his destiny. Now that he knew, he felt that a part of him was thrilled with the honor he had been given. Besides, how could he be angry with Ki'ra when, in a way, she had been forced onto this path as much as he had been?

"Ah, don't worry 'bout it, Ki'ra," he said with a grin as he scratched his head. "I can't tell ya how I really feel 'bout everything…taken aback and a lil' scared to say da least though. Still can't believe dat ya are a Zandali priestess…but…if dis is da will of da Loa like you say, den I'm willin' to take on da responsibility." He smiled at her and his heart quivered in his chest when she returned the expression. "If I'm meant to be ya Chosen, whatevah dat is, den I will do so."

Ki'ra smiled wider at him as she nodded. "You are indeed a noble warrior then, Akashii." The woman suddenly sighed as she rubbed her neck. "Kanna and Ura must be just as confused about everything…how will I explain this to them? I must speak with them soon or…oooh…"

Suddenly, Ki'ra swooned on her feet and stumbled. Akashii saw this and immediately grabbed the female's shoulders. "You not goin' nowhere but to rest, Ki'ra," he said with worried frown as he supported her protectively. "Ya can't even stand."

The woman leaned into his arms and suddenly she was pressed against his chest. She had gripped on to his forearms when she fell; her palms were soft and sent shivers up his skin. Her sleepily narrowed eyes gazed at him and Akashii felt his body quiver with arousal. He coughed, embarrassed, and tried to keep enough distance between their bodies so that she would not feel his desire. "I…need to apologize to ya as well," he murmured while looking away, his face burning and his heart thumping in his body. " 'Bout what happened in my hut last night…I…I shouldn't have kissed ya like dat, all sudden like. I was'na thinkin' clearly and I was upset. It…" The words hung on his tongue uncertainly. "…it was a mistake."

"Oh," the woman murmured as she looked down. Akashii was surprised to see some disappointment in her face. "It's alright, Akashii. I understand."

A heavy awkward silence fell between them as Akashii supported Ki'ra's weight on his arm and led her back to their hut. When inside, he helped her slide on top of the pelts that covered the plush palette. The woman wearily sighed as she nuzzled her head into the furs. "Thank you, again," she whispered sleepily to him. "For everything."

Akashii smiled back at her. "No problem, Ki'ra," he said quietly back as he watched her eyes close. She was asleep instantly. The Troll woman looked beautiful lying on the bed that had been his, her dark skin and white hair shimmering in the late afternoon sun. Akashii could not help but note how weak and feeble she looked at that moment, as if the presence than now inhabited her and the charge she had been tasked with was more of an unbearable weight than an honored blessing. He felt sorry for her. Even though, as a Spirit Vessel, she had been trained to receive the powers of the Loa, there was no way she could have fathomed she would have been entrusted with the seemingly impossible task of destroying the Burning Legion. She was probably more overwhelmed that he could ever be.

The Troll hadn't even realized he had been watching her sleep for a while until he noticed that tears were streaming from her eyes. They fell steadily, moistening her cheeks and the fur beneath her head. A whimper escaped her lips and her body began to shiver. She was crying.

Without thinking about his actions, Akashii crawled lithely onto the bed, being sure not to make much movement, and laid down in front of Ki'ra. He pulled her small body close to his, letting his strong arms envelop the trembling creature that he felt so much compassion for. Still deeply asleep, Ki'ra buried her head into his neck and pressed against his chest. The feeling of her breath against his skin and her body pressed into his almost drove the Troll crazy with instant lust, but he pushed his desires out of his mind. He only wanted to comfort her, to make sure that she slept soundlessly. He was uncertain of his ability to be the guardian the Loa thought he was, but if it was destined he was to protect her, to be her Chosen, he would let no misfortunate befall her. Not even sadness.

"Ya be safe, leetl priestess," he whispered to her while stroking her long hair gently and inhaling the scent of her body. Her trembling subsided and her whimpering ceased, but Akashii could still feel her tears dripping against his bare skin. "Akashii promise you that."

* * *

A/N: Whew, lot's of plot development in the last few chapters, eh? 15 and 16 were rewritten more times than I'd like to count, but they turned out really well. There is a lot of blatant plot in these chapters as well as hidden hints and teasers. In terms of Ki'ra's title, Spirit Vessel, such individuals actually exist in the WoW universe, I just chose to give them a name. Examples of such characters would be the animal bosses of Zul'Aman that are actually trolls possessed by animal gods, which I perceive to be "nature Loa". A Spirit Vessel becomes a Channeler when they are chosen by a Loa and "channel" their powers. In terms of Akashii being a Chosen, well, more will be revealed about what exactly that is later. Feel free to leave questions with reviews if anything in these chapters was vague or confusing, but I promise it will all be further explained later! And once again, refer to WoWwiki articles about spirits, Loa, and Troll lore for additional reading.


	17. Chapter 17: Entreaty

A/N: I'm going to be quite busy with graduation preparations and post-grad activites soon, so I am going to try to upload chapters as I finish them. Lots of action and plot coming up soon!

* * *

Chapter 17: Entreaty

Ki'ra felt fortunate to realize why she loved Sen'jin Village so much. Structurally, it was very different from her native home of Zuldazar, where the tiered stone and earthen brick buildings were built atop one another in a way that made the capital city seem more like a tall mountain. Yet the Zandali and Darkspear tribes were both a close-knit people that valued tribal unity and interdependency. The same comforting feeling of belonging she had felt in Sen'jin was a reflection of how she felt among her own people.

Yet as she walked amongst the village, observing the Trolls that worked diligently in the afternoon sun, she once again felt the unsettling sense of awkwardness. In her first days in Sen'jin, the villagers had regarded her with skeptic aloofness. After she had proven herself to be a friend to the Darkspears, they accepted and welcomed her. Now that her identity had been revealed in front of the entire tribe, there seemed to be a renewed curiosity amongst the Trolls that had become her new tribe. The fact that they had become accustomed to her strange appearance and shadowed origins seemed to vanish beneath new questions. They whispered as she passed them. Some bowed to her reverently or even whispered prayers to the Loa. Others merely smiled at her as they always had before. Yet underneath their expressions the priestess could sense the wary amazement they now regarded her with. Some even seemed fearful.

Ki'ra was not a god and she did not want to be treated as such, despite the powerful being that lived inside her. She was merely a Spirit Vessel, a servant to the Loa. There was no reason that anyone should treat her any differently. She was still herself after all. Yet as she looked around, meeting the stares and hearing the hushed words of the villagers, she realized that such a desire would not be granted. Hopefully, she prayed, her friends would remember who she was to them.

Ki'ra approached a small two-story hut near the outskirts of the village. Outside on the bamboo-paneled porch were three Troll women. One was standing in the door way, chatting animatedly with the other two that were sitting on the balcony. One of the females held a youngling in her lap who giggled happily as he played with a small toy. When Ki'ra walked onto the porch, the three Trolls ceased their conversation and stared at her. The female in the doorway gestured respectfully as the two sitting bowed their heads. "Good afta'noon, Priestess Ki'ra," said the female holding the youngling that peered curiously at her.

Shaking her head, Ki'ra sighed heavily. It seemed that even her friends now saw her in a different light. "Please, Kanna," she chuckled embarrassedly as she crossed her arms. "When have you ever addressed me as 'priestess' before?"

The three women exchanged glances with one another for a moment. Kanna then broke out into a grin and stood from the ground, cradling the young Troll in her arms. "It does sound a lil' weird," she laughed with a smile. "But ya are a priestess of da Loa and Channeler of Atal'Zan. We are supposed to show ya a lil' respect."

"I'm your friend though, Kanna," Ki'ra said with another sigh. "And I don't want you to treat me any differently than you have before. I'm still Ki'ra, you know. Besides, I'm tired of all of these sudden formalities." She looked at the other two women. "Same goes for you, Ura, and you as well, Zale."

"I was'na gonna call ya 'priestess' anyway," said Ura with a playfully mocking tone as she joined her two friends. "Ya be youngah dan me and I can still remember when we found ya leetl scrawny behind in da Vale."

The three women laughed and Ki'ra felt reassured that at least Ura and Kanna understood her feelings. "It is strange tho'," Kanna said with a small smile. "Nevah thought dat ya would end up being a Zandali priestess who may hold da key to defeatin' da Legion."

"I'd bet ya'd end up bein' a kodo befo' I thought ya was possessed wit a Great Loa," Ura chuckled with a smirk.

Ki'ra giggled. "I must admit, it's a little overwhelming for me as well. I don't know if I still completely believe it, but it's the truth." She smiled warmly at the child who was leaning forward in Kanna's hands, grabbing for the glittering gems on Ki'ra's collar. "But I don't want anyone to treat me as if I am anything but what I was before."

"Kinda hard to tell us dat, Ki'ra," Kanna said as she ruffled the small Troll's wild green hair. "Ya could be da salvation of all of Azeroth, not to mention da key to bringin' da Trolls back together. Don't be so humble 'bout what ya been sent here to do."

Shrugging, Ki'ra only smiled as she watched the child nip mischievously at Kanna's fingers. "My quest is actually the reason I'm here. I need to speak with you both as well as your brother and Nok."

Kanna shook her head, her grass colored hair falling just below her ears now. "Kall's not here, but he is wit Nok and Akashii. Dey should be back soon. Why don'cha join us for lunch while we wait? Zale just whipped up somethin' nice."

"I would love to if it's not too much trouble."

"Of course not, Ki'ra," the Troll woman named Zale said warmly from the doorway of the hut as she rubbed her protruding belly. "C'mon in out da heat til doz boys get back."

Ki'ra nodded and followed Ura and Kanna into the hut. The sun was high in the sky and even in her sleeveless short tunic, Ki'ra was sweating. A good meal and cool shade would be welcomed.

"Speakin' of 'Kash," Kanna said hesitantly. "How's he feel 'bout everything?"

The priestess bit her lip thoughtfully as she sighed. "I…don't really know, Kanna," she murmured. "We only talked about it shortly after our meeting with Vol'jin and the elders. He said he was feeling a bit overwhelmed, which is expected, but I sense there is something else he's not revealing to me." She blushed fiercely as she scratched her head. "There was also…something that happened between us…" As the three women sat on plush pelts in the interior of the hut, Ki'ra related to them what happened between her and Akashii a few nights ago.

"Poor Akashii," Zale sighed after Ki'ra's finished her story. She was busy placing cups of herbal tea on the table between them as the women began to snack on glazed fruits. "He loved Sian mo' dan anything in dis world. But I'm glad dat he's found feelins for someone else."

"F-feelings?" Ki'ra stammered as her face flushed with embarrassment. "No, I don't think…I mean…he said that it was a mistake, that he was just feeling a little upset. I don't think he genuinely has…f-feelings for me."

"Good gods, Ki'ra, ya may be powerful priestess, but ya not very perceptive, are ya?" Ura chided her. " 'Course he has feelins for ya! Every one can tell! Besides, ya been livin' together for a while now too; you've grown closah. Haven't ya noticed da way he looks at ya and da way he treats ya?"

Ki'ra felt if she blushed any hotter, her face would burst into flames. The other women laughed. "Akashii's a bit odd wit' showin' his feelins, 'specially after what happened in Outland wit' Sian," Kanna said with a sad expression as she cradled the child in her arms. "But I can tell he has real feelins for ya…maybe even luv. We all agree dat ya presence here be good for him. He'd been so forlorn and lost after Sian died." She smiled at Ki'ra and nudged her softly. "Nevah seen him mo' happy since ya came around."

Coyly touching her lips, Ki'ra recalled the kiss she and the warrior had shared in his hut. Warmth fluttered in her body and she felt strangely giddy. Could Akashii really be in love with her? The woman thought as she stared into her cup of tea. Perhaps he was her destined mate that the spirits had told her about. She did have strong feelings for the male as well. Besides the fact that they were now bound through the powers of the Loa, Ki'ra had felt an immediate connection with him. He was kind to her and she had grown fond of spending time with him and his tribesmen in Sen'jin Village. They had become like the comrades she had left behind on her own island; Akashii reminded her so much of…

Ki'ra's heart sank as a small sadness came over her. Exzhal. Before Akashii, he had been the only male she had ever felt a strong affection for. The last time they had spoken privately was in the Zuldazar temple when she once again rejected his advances. She wondered if her childhood friend believed her to be dead.

"Ya got some nerve talkin' bout luv, Kanna," Ura smirked as she took a piece of pear from the bowl on the table. "Nok been at ya fo' years and ya haven't even given him da time of day! When ya gonna 'fess up dat ya love him?"

Kanna's head snapped up indignantly as her blue cheeks reddened. " 'Dat egotistical lecher nevah gonna get any'ting from me!" she fumed with a slight stammer. "Even if I did want him, which I don't, he could'na even keep his hands off otha women long enough to stay faithful!"

Ki'ra was glad the conversation had been diverted from her and Akashii and giggled with Ura while Zale shook her head. "Kan, da only reason Nok be flirtin' wit doz otha women is to make ya jealous," she sighed. "Ya been da only one he really loved since ya was kids. Besides, how long ya gonna wait around to find a mate? Me and ya brotha already on our second leetl'un." She patted her large belly affectionately. "Kall talks 'bout wantin' to be an uncle all da time."

"Bet he'd change his mind if he knew Nok wanted to be Kanna's mate though," Ura chuckled. "He knows how much of a womanizer dat rogue is, which is da whole reason Nok's too scared to make a move on ya, Kan. He don't want Kall to beat him into dust!"

"Oh, Kall already knows dat Nok is in luv wit' Kanna," Zale said with a smile to the angry and blushing shaman. "Besides, it ain't Kall's tempah he gotta worry about, it's Kanna's."

"Oh will ya all quit ya yappin'!" Kanna said as she buried her face in her hands. "We was talkin' 'bout Akashii and Ki'ra, not me and dat insufferable, pig-headed, perverted sonuva—"

"Mah ears is burnin'. Ya must be talkin' bout me, Kanna."

The women turned just as the tall rogue strode in through the beaded curtain of the hut. He had a sly grin on his face and his arms were crossed against his leather covered chest. "Confessin' ya luv for me, are ya?" he said seductively with a wink. "Ya know a luv it when ya use doz cute pet names for me."

Ura and Ki'ra stifled fits of laughter as Kanna seethed a string of curse words through her gritted teeth and raised her hand, which was glittering with sparks of white magic. Zale only sighed. "Please, Nok, don'cha start," she groaned as the rogue ducked defensively. "And Kanna, no lightning in my kitchen! Last time ya nearly burnt da whole hut down."

"Baba!" exclaimed the young Troll in Kanna's lap as he leapt down from the table and dashed toward the doorway where Kall, Goldwren, and Akashii now stood. The hunter smiled as his son rushed into his strong arms; he picked the child up, who seemed tiny compared to the large hulking form of his father. Ki'ra smiled at the affectionate display that was very rare for the often serious hunter. Her eyes met Akashii's, who stood at the doorway removing his great axe from his waist. He looked back at her, surprised that she was in Kall and Zale's hut, and immediately blushed and looked away.

"We not interrupting anything, are we?" Nok asked as he took a seat next to Kanna, who scooted a few inches away from him.

Ura shook her head as she smirked at her two friends. "Not at all. In fact, we was waitin' on ya. Ki'ra wants to talk to us."

"Den in dat case, I will take dis leetl'un to da shore wit me while you all talk," Zale said as she walked over to her mate and took their son from his arms. She gave Kall a soft kiss; Ki'ra blushed and tried her best not to look at Akashii.

When Zale left with her child, Kall and Akashii joined the other Trolls at the low table. Goldwren chattered softly as he curled himself around his master's shoulders and stared at Ki'ra. "So what's all dis about den, priestess?" Nok said with a smile as he took a fruit from the table and bit into it.

Ki'ra smiled, her slight nervousness lessened by Nok's friendly tone. She wrung her hands beneath the table and took in a deep breath before she began to speak. "I know that all of you heard Atal'Zan speak on the shore two nights ago," she said softly while looking around the table at her friends. "I have a great task set before me by the Loa. Though it is not imperative that I complete it immediately, Atal'Zan fears the growing powers of the Burning Legion and feels that it would not be wise to hesitate. Therefore, I plan to depart within a few moons time to begin my quest.

"The tools that Atal'Zan spoke of will allow me to wield her greatest powers. One is this very collar." She touched the trinket at her neck. "The second was supposed to be in Zul'Gurub, but has since then been lost. It possible through my acquisition of the third relic I can find it. However…the third relic, a great spear named Jin'rohk, lies in the city of Zul'Aman."

Immediate shock registered on all of the Troll's faces except for Akashii. Ki'ra looked down guiltily. "The journey to the forests that once thrived with one of our people's largest tribe will be dangerous, but Atal'Zan has assured me that no danger will befall me inside the city's walls. I am unsure how she can assure this, but I trust in her words. After acquiring the spear, I do not know where my quest will lead me. I would feel much safer and confident if I were accompanied by a formidable party. Vol'jin has already promised me protection under some of the Darkspear Barbarians, but…" She smiled at the Trolls she had become close to. "I would be more assured surrounded by my friends.

"That's why I am asking all of you if you would join me on my quest. I don't know what dangers I may encounter. I don't even know if I will succeed or even survive. Yet the Great Loa told me that I would find allies among a people were both foreign and kindred to me. You were the ones that rescued me from Stranglethorn Vale. I believe it is you that she was referring to." She smiled sheepishly as the Trolls exchanged glances mixed with various expressions. "You need not give me an answer right now. Please, think over it and consider it."

"Akashii," Ki'ra said to the male as she tried to will herself from blushing. "Though you are my Chosen, I would like to formally ask you as well if you will come with me."

The warrior smiled at her, an expression that hid some hesitance and fear yet was genuine nonetheless. "I will, Ki'ra," he replied with a nod. "I can't let you go on such a dangerous quest by ya'self."

"Well if Akashii's goin', I'm not gonna sit here and let him have all dat fun and glory to himself," Nok said with a broad grin as he put his hands behind his head. "And I think da Loa would be pretty pissed if I turned down one of der priestesses. I'm in!"

Ura fretfully glanced at Ki'ra, but nodded. "I'm nowhere near as powerful a priestess as some of the othas in our village," she said humbly. "But if ya want me to go, Ki'ra, I will. I'd be worried 'bout ya."

Kanna and Kall exchanged glances as if they were waiting for the other to make a decision. The big hunter just shrugged and Kanna chuckled. "We'll join ya," the shaman said with a wink. "Can'na say I'm not curious to see where da story of da girl we rescued in da Vale will go."

Ki'ra smiled as relief washed over. She was happy that the five trolls had agreed to accompany her into Zul'Aman and her destinations beyond. Despite her faith in the Loa, she could not help but feel more confident in the possibility that she could complete the task the spirits had given to her. Though fear and uncertainty still nagged at her slightly, as she knew they would, they no longer dampened her determination to defeat the evils that threatened her people and all races of Azeroth.

The priestess glanced over at Akashii who looked at her encouragingly and nodded. Whatever she would have to go through, it wouldn't be alone.

* * *

"Good evening, Akashii."

The warrior walked up the steps of Master Gadrin's hut onto the veranda. The witch doctor was sitting on a mat of straw and cloth, his tall body hunched over in a meditative position. The younger Troll bowed respectfully to his mentor and asked, "Ya wanted to see me, masta?"

Gadrin stretched his broad muscled shoulders and craned his neck as he breathed deeply. "I wanted to ask you, away from the company of the young priestess, about the dream you had," he said as his eyes remained closed. "Will you tell me what happened?"

Fidgeting somewhat nervously, Akashii recounted the frightening nightmare in which Atal'Zan, wielding the three relics that Ki'ra had described, destroyed the floating temple and released a torrent of destructive burning debris that rained down upon the earth. When he finished his story, the witch doctor's eyes were open, shadowed beneath furrowed brows. "Do ya think it was a vision, masta?" Akashii asked curiously as he observed Gadrin's troubled expression. "What do ya think it means?"

Gadrin was quiet for a while as his long gnarled fingers stroked his chin. When he spoke, his words were slow. "I am not sure, Akashii, though I have assumptions…and fears." His gaze shifted to the young Troll. "Have you decided to act as Atal'Zan's Chosen?"

Akashii nodded. "I did'na think I had much of a choice, but I yes I did, masta. Ki'ra's asked me, as well as Nok, Kall, Kanna, and Ura, to come wit' her on her quest to Zul'Aman and wherever she may go aftah. We've all accepted."

Gadrin's brow raised. "You are unafraid?"

Smirking, Akashii shook his head. "I'm mo' dan afraid, masta. Dun like da idea of havin' to deal wit' da Amani Tribe. I'm am mo' dan certain dey will be unwilllin' to jus' let us walk out wit' a relic dats belonged to dem for centuries. But Ki'ra said dat Atal'Zan assures dat we will be able to acquire da spear. I trust in da Loa. It is for dem dat I have accepted my destiny."

"Is it only for them, young one?" Gadrin said with a slight smile.

The warrior opened his mouth, uncertain of what to say for a moment. He then blushed and looked sheepishly into the dusky sky over Sen'jin. He knew what Gadrin was alluding to. "I do it for Ki'ra too," he admitted. "We've become close in dez two months. I rescued her and kept her safe all dis time, jus' like ya asked me to. I could'na let anything happen to her now. I…" He swallowed hard. "…I care 'bout her a lot."

The witch doctor smiled wider and chuckled softly. "I am glad that you do, Akashii," he murmured as he turned his own eyes to the horizon. "Protect her well, Chosen of the Loa. Do not doubt your abilities or why the spirits have chosen you. Trust their guidance as well as your own instincts and emotions. You are well woven into the destiny that intertwines you and the Zandali priestess." He closed his eyes. "And be careful with her, Akashii. She is more precious to you than you know…"

Akashii stared at his master, pondering over the words that were similar to what he had said months ago when he first brought Ki'ra to Sen'jin Village. Once again, the witch doctor's advice was obscure and strange, but he knew it would ultimately mean much to him. "Yes, Masta Gadrin," he replied as he gazed into the crimson seas beneath the setting sun.


	18. Chapter 18: Exodus

Chapter 18: Exodus

It seemed as if the entire village had come to see Ki'ra and the nine Darkspear Trolls off on their voyage. It was still early, only less than an hour before daybreak, and many of the Sen'jin villagers were gathered on the road leading out of their community into Durotar. The priestess and her party, composed of Akashii, Kanna, Kall, Ura, Nok, two Troll Barbarians, a young but accomplished witch doctor, and an older shaman, were packing their mounts with the supplies they would require after their departure from Orgimmar. Though the powerful raptors and sturdy wolves they rode upon could support a large amount of weight, they brought only what they needed from the village as the rest of their supplies would be collected from the Horde capital city.

As she bridled her own mount, a fearsome but tame ash gray raptor that had been given to her as a gift from Master Gadrin, several of the villagers approached Ki'ra. She was both surprised and flattered when they gave her offerings of food, bandages, tribal trinkets, and other useful items.

"Priestess of da Loa," a Troll woman said as she took Ki'ra's hands in hers, which were gnarled and wrinkled with old age. "Please, take dis wit ya. I will pray to da spirits for ya safe return and success everyday." Her blind eyes drooped sorrowfully. "I lost mah mate to da devil Hakkar and a son to da Burning Legion. Please, avenge those dat have lost der lives to da evil dat threatens us. Protect our people."

Feeling sympathy for the old woman well in her heart, Ki'ra smiled gently at her. "I shall try my hardest, elder one," Ki'ra replied as she took the small wooden prayer totem from the Troll. "I can promise you that."

When the old woman bowed respectfully and shuffled away, Ki'ra observed the Trolls that would be accompanying her. Ura and Nok were bidding goodbye to their families and Kanna and Kall were talking with their father, Gadrin. The old witch doctor embraced his children and said special blessings as he anointed their foreheads with sacred oil. Zale hugged her mate tightly, whispering words only meant for him in his ear, before the hunter scooped up his son and held him affectionately. Even the Barbarians, the priest, and shaman that Ki'ra did not know personally were saying final goodbyes to their loved ones. Only Akashii stood alone, securing his traveling packs to his great red wolf. Ki'ra frowned as she observed a somewhat distant and forlorn expression on the warrior's face. He had told her a while ago that his mother had died when he was just a baby and his father had left the village soon after. Besides his close friends, did he have no other family?

"Many of the warriors of our tribe have said such farewells before, young priestess. They know the dangers they face. You need not look so concerned for them."

The Shadow Hunter Vol'jin suddenly appeared at Ki'ra's side and she promptly bowed respectfully to him. "You have chosen some of our tribe's most accomplished and exalted fighters," he continued as he nodded toward the group of Trolls that now gathered at their mounts. "You made your decision wisely."

Ki'ra blushed, flattered by the powerful hunter's praise. "They are also my friends, Master Vol'jin," she replied. "That reason, above all, is why I trust them with my life."

Vol'jin nodded again as if pleased by her answer. "And they trust you with theirs as well. Heed the words of your guardian Loa, Ki'ra of the Zandali. Your allies will be your most powerful weapon on this journey."

"I shall, Master Vol'jin," Ki'ra replied as she bowed her head. "I cannot help but feel overwhelmed and anxious. I never imagined before Atal'Zan came to me that I would be entrusted with such a great duty. I have faith in the Loa and if Atal'Zan believes I am capable of destroying the Legion, then I shall do my best to do so. But…" She looked toward the villagers. "…your tribe looks to me to not only protect those they send with me, but all of their people. It was always my desire to find a way to aid my people and all of those who honor the spirits, yet I never imagined I would actually have the chance to do so." She looked down shamefully. "I feel frightened and daunted...what if I cannot do this?"

"Ki'ra," the Shadow Hunter said softly as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Ki'ra could feel the power within him radiate from his touch, yet it was calming. "The Loa do not expect you to be fearless and without doubt. They themselves have uncertainties as they do not know the future. Yet you must trust in yourself and the teachings you have no doubt learned as a Spirit Vessel. If the Great Mother herself chose you to undertake this great task, then you are undoubtedly capable of accomplishing much. Only fear and doubt can hinder your will. Have faith in yourself, the Loa, and your allies; with this, you shall succeed."

Feeling much more reassured, but still a little frightened, Ki'ra nodded and smiled. "Then I will not fail," she replied.

* * *

After the village elders, shaman, and priests said traditional ritualistic prayers and blessings over those that would be leaving Sen'jin, Ki'ra, the nine Darkspear Trolls, Vol'jin, and his guards from Orgimmar departed the coastal community for the road that would lead north. The villagers had looked eagerly at the priestess as if waiting for her to make a final speech or offer some departing words to them. For a moment, Ki'ra found herself unable to fathom what she should say to those that, in a way, had entrusted their lives with her. It was possible that if she should fail the Darkspear Tribe, if not all of the races, would be in more danger than before.

"I go with faith in the intentions of the Loa," the priestess addressed them when she and the rest of the travelers were mounted. "Please, keep your own faith strong and pray for those that honor the spirits, for it is them that I go on this quest."

With Vol'jin and his guard leading the caravan, they lopped at a brisk and steady pace along the long paved road through Razor Hill and into the canyon between the small settlement and the area immediately outside Ogrimmar. Ki'ra could not help but reflect on the first time she had traveled through Durotar. The high red rock walls seemed so much more daunting and looming then. Now that she had a comfortable familiarity with the lands of Durotar, the red mountains did not intimidate her.

Beneath the hood of her riding cloak, Ki'ra looked covertly over at Akashii. The warrior rode on his auburn colored wolf, Firemane, close to her. His brown eyes were focused in front of him and the expression on his face serious. The priestess wondered for a moment what he was thinking about. They hadn't spoken much over the past few days since he and his friends had agreed to accompany her on her quest. Ki'ra had remained mostly to herself, meditating and conversing with the Loa or practicing on one of the deserted Echo isles with her fire abilities that had been unlocked when Atal'Zan restored her memories. When she returned home, usually late in the night, Akashii was either absent from their hut or already sleeping upstairs. Even during the evening dinners, when their customary group dined together, Akashii seemed much more aloof and quieter than usual. He made conversation sparingly but was often silent, staring off into the seas beyond the coastline. A few times, Ki'ra had caught him gazing at her with a peculiar expression. Things between them remained awkward and unclear to say the least.

When the wicked stone and wood parapets of Orgimmar rose beneath the distant horizon line, Ki'ra felt excitement and nervousness rise in her chest. Though she had visited the bastion several times since she had begun her life in Durotar, the sight of Orgimmar always impressed the young priestess. Being that this would be her first time going the capital city for serious matters, including meeting the Warchief Thrall, she felt her nerves tremble beneath her body. She straightened herself on the saddle of her mount and checked her clothing as the caravan came within view of the gaping maw that was Orgimmar's gates. She wished she had something a bit more formal to wear. Her wardrobe had been limited to the few robes Kanna had given her and though they were comfortable and well tailored, she feared they would not suit her meeting with Thrall. In Zandalar, Ki'ra had been accustomed to wearing decorative tribal vestments of the temple priests. She hoped that she could slip into something more appropriate before the meeting.

The guards stationed at Orgrimmar's gates saluted as the line of travelers, led by the Horde advisor Vol'jin, strode past them and into the shadowed hall that would lead to the interior of the fortress. Ki'ra basked in the cool shade for a brief moment before they entered the roofless interior of the hold. As usual, the streets of Orgrimmar were filled with a cacophony of sounds. Travelers filled the paved walkways, entering and exiting the various shops and buildings that were erected throughout the large area known as the Valley of Strength. Scents of sweat, fresh baked goods, earth, metal and other things hung heavily in the heated air. Orgrimmar was a far cry from the peaceful and cool ocean-side city of Sen'jin, but Ki'ra felt a fondness for it all the same.

Vol'jin led the group past the crowds, who promptly moved aside after his guards barked for them to clear the way. They traveled up through the Drag, the covered and shadowy business district, and into the Valley of Wisdom. Thrall's fortress, Grommash Hold, loomed above the lower buildings. Ki'ra had never been into the farthest area of Orgimmar and was a bit intimidated by the appearance of the hold that looked like a fanged beast emerging from the earth. It definitely reflected the Horde's ferocious strength.

The caravan of travelers halted in front of a smaller stone building a short distance away from the ramp that lead into Grommash. Vol'jin wheeled his dark violet raptor around and trotted into the circle of mounted Trolls. "I will go first to notify Thrall of your arrival, Priestess Ki'ra," the Shadow Hunter said. "This inn is for guests of the Warchief, so you will be staying here. Please leave your mounts with the stable master and rest. I am uncertain if you will be able to meet with Thrall today, so feel free to relax and explore Orgimmar while you wait. Your brethren from Zandalar are also rooming in this inn, so you will be able to find them if they are not currently meeting with the Warchief."

"Thank you, Master Vol'jin," Ki'ra said as she bowed her head respectfully. "And tell your Warchief that I am grateful for the Horde's hospitality and assistance."

The Shadow Hunter nodded. "It is my honor, priestess. I shall send someone for you when the Warchief is ready to see you." Vol'jin turned his mount around again and with his guards continued up the pathway to the entrance of Grommash. When they had left, the other Trolls looked at Ki'ra expectantly. She blushed, realizing that she was technically their leader. "Well, there is nothing to do but wait like he said," she said with a shrug and dismounted her raptor.

Ki'ra and her comrades unpacked their belongings from their mounts and, after leaving them with the orc stable master, entered the inn where they were greeted by its keeper, a Tauren female. "I am Ki'ra of the Zandalar and Darkspear Tribes," the priestess said as the innkeeper eyed her peculiar appearance. "My party and I have come here at the invitation of High Master Vol'jin."

"Very well, come this way" the innkeeper replied as her eyes swept over the woman's tattooed body quickly before turning and leading them down one of the halls of the inn. "It seems that there are several Zandalar Trolls visiting Orgimmar. Many of my rooms are occupied, but I should have a few left."

"Are they here now?" Ki'ra's heart leapt as she asked eagerly. The thought of seeing some of her tribesmen after so long overjoyed her.

The tauren shook her head. "A large group of them left earlier for Grommash Hold I believe, but they have not returned. They are in the rooms upstairs." She stopped at a gathering of doors at the end of the hall. "You may have these three. If you need anything, please let me know." Ki'ra thanked the innkeeper and the Tauren left the Trolls.

"Well," Nok sighed as he stretched his arms above his head and yawned. "Looks like we gonna be here for a leetl while til Ki'ra gets finished wit' her business." One of his hands reached around Kanna's shoulder. "How 'bout we grab us a room alone, Kan?"

Small sparks of lightning crackled around Kanna's form and Nok yelped as he withdrew his arm. "Try dat again and I'll burn it off," the shaman seethed as the others laughed heartily at the rogue's rejection. "We ladies will be stayin in dis room by ourselves. Da rest of ya can decide who sleeps in da other two."

"Makes no difference to me," Kall grunted as he patted Goldwren's tiny head as the wind serpent rested on his broad shoulders. "Ya don't need us here do ya, Ki'ra? I'm gonna go buy some bullets and supplies."

"Please, feel free to do as you like," the priestess insisted. "There is no telling when Vol'jin will summon me, so we may be here for at least a day or two."

The Barbarians and the witch doctor moved to one room while Kall and Nok went into the other. While Ura, Kanna, and the other female shaman took their belongings into their room, Ki'ra turned to Akashii, who had remained in the hall. "Is something wrong, Akashii?" she asked him tentatively.

Scratching his head, the warrior smirked and shrugged. "I jus'…well, I did'na know if I was supposed to be wit' ya at all times or not. I mean…I be ya Chosen, right?"

Giggling before she could catch herself, Ki'ra flushed deepily. "I'm sure I'll be fine here while we're in Orgimmar, Akashii. You can do whatever you want, though I would like it if you attended the meeting with me. As my Chosen and our group leader, I'd like you to know everything that goes on."

Akashii blinked at her. "Group leada? But…I thought…"

The priestess shook her head. "I've got enough responsibility on my shoulders as it is," she said with a smile. "I've never even led a party before. I know nothing of where we are going and I figured you'd be much better at it." She smiled slyly at him. "If you don't think you can handle it though, I understand…"

To her relief, Akashii laughed and a semblance of the smirk that he often wore when he was happy returned to his face. "Don't want'cha leadin' us into doom, so I guess I betta," he chuckled. He smiled at her and Ki'ra's body flushed with warmth. She was glad that things between them had not become awkward to the point that they could not joke with one another.

"We are going to the Auction House, Ki'ra," Kanna said as she and Ura exited their bedroom. Kanna gave her a quick wink. "Ya wanna come wit' us…or do you have other plans?"

Ki'ra fidgeted coyly with the hem of her robe as Akashii looked away. "I…was actually going to go try to find my tribesmen," she replied with a cough. "You two go ahead. I'll find you if I need you."

"Sure thing, Ki'ra," Ura said with her own mischievous expression. "You two don't get into any trouble now!"

Akashii and Ki'ra both blushed as the two women walked away giggling. The priestess looked at the male Troll. "You can come with me if you like. I'd love for you to meet some of my tribesmen."

"I'd love to, Ki'ra," Akashii said with a nod and a smile. "Gotta keep an eye on you anyway."

Ki'ra grinned and led the way back toward the common room of the inn. "The innkeeper said that they left earlier in the day, so perhaps they will return soon. Orgimmar is too large to search for them. Depending on who was sent here by our tribe leader, I doubt they'd even recognize me looking like this."

"We can wait here or go lookin', whichever ya'd prefer," Akashii replied. He bit his lip as if trying to suppress a grin. "In da mean time, I could show ya where we could get somethin' cool to drink. Dis heat here got me parched."

Flushing, Ki'ra coyly looked at the warrior. She was glad for the opportunity to spend some private time with him. She felt there was much that needed to be discussed between them. "I'd really like that, Akashii. If it's okay, I'd like to talk to you about—"

"…K-Ki'ra. Is that you?"

Ki'ra's heart hammered in her chest when she immediately halted in her steps and wondered if for a moment she was imagining the familiar voice that spoke Zandali to her. She turned abruptly in its direction and gasped. Standing in the doorway of the inn was a tall Troll dressed in deep purple robes and dark wooden armor. A rush'kah mask covered his face, but even with it on Ki'ra could recognize the long wild fuchsia hair that spilled from beneath it in a high knot. When the Troll removed the mask, Ki'ra's pulse quickened and her whole body shook.

The priestess raised her hands to her lips as tears sprang to her eyes. "Exzhal," she murmured between her fingers.

Ki'ra still couldn't believe it was him even when the Shadow Hunter ran forward and scooped her up in his arms.


	19. Chapter 19: Emotions

Chapter 19: Emotions

Even though the Shadow Hunter knew Ki'ra by name, Akashii's first instinct when he rushed forward and grabbed her was to unsheathe his axe into to the Troll's spine. His warrior's instinct had drawn his eye to the powerful looking Zandalar Troll that had entered the inn as they were about to exit and he was immediately on guard. Luckily, Akashii's rationale kept check over his impulse. Ki'ra obviously knew the Shadow Hunter well; she said his name as tears formed at her eyes and she hugged him tightly.

"Ki'ra!" the Troll exclaimed happily in Zandali as he chuckled and held her close. "Thank the Loa, I thought you were dead!" He leaned back from her enough to stare into her eyes. For some reason, Akashii's insides cringed when the Troll's hands went up to caress her cheeks. "Had I not seen you before you left Zulzadar I wouldn't have recognized you! Where have you been?!"

"Oh, Exzhal, I'm so sorry," the priestess replied in their native tongue. She had not let go of the male yet. "I went to Gurubashi first to retrieve the books of Atal'Zan, but I was captured and…" She sobbed joyfully. "Oh, it's so good to see you! When Vol'jin told me that Zandalar Trolls were here, I hoped that it would be someone that would know me!"

"Captured? By the Gurubashi?" the Shadow Hunter repeated. He shook his head and the many trinkets that hung from his long ears rattled. "It was foolish for us to let you go alone. We thought you were dead when we stopped receiving word from you. I've been here for a few weeks now aiding the Horde in one of their battlegrounds, but I have been asking around for anyone who may have heard of you."

"I've been here in Durotar for a while now. I was rescued by the Darkspear Tribe and…oh!" Ki'ra blushed fiercely as she turned to Akashii. It seemed as if she had forgotten he was standing there. "Forgive me, Akashii, I was so rude." She gestured to the Troll who turned to stare at the warrior with piercing light green eyes. "This is Exzhal, a Shadow Hunter of my tribe on Zandalar and son of King Rastakhan. Exzhal, this is Akashii, a warrior of the Darkspear Tribe. He is the one who saved me from the Gurubashi."

"It's an honor to meet you, Shadow Hunter Exzhal," said Akashii in Zandali respectfully as he bowed. He hoped his voice masked the slight resentment he peculiarly felt for the male.

Exzhal returned the gesture. "If you saved Ki'ra, then I am eternally grateful to you, Brother Akashii," he said with a genuine smile. "She is very important to not only our tribe, but possibly all of the Trolls." Akashii noticed that his hand remained at the priestess' waist. Who was this male to her? He found himself wondering as his jaw tightened.

"Ki'ra, if you have been safe for a while, why did you not send word to us? Where have you been all this time?" Exzhal said with some anger in his voice as he turned back to the woman. "We have been praying to the ancestors daily for word from you. I didn't think…" The Shadow Hunter's eyes closed as he embraced her again. "…I didn't think I'd see you again."

"I am so sorry I worried you and the tribe, Exzhal," Ki'ra said as she sighed heavily and wiped her wet eyes. "There is much I must tell you to explain my absence and it is a tale that will take a while. I would love to speak with you, but I'm waiting a summons from Vol'jin. I'm supposed to meet with the Warchief Thrall to tell him of my quest."

"I just came from a meeting with Thrall and his advisors," Exzhal replied. "Vol'jin arrived and told me that a priestess from Zandalar was here. When he said your name, I immediately came to find you. We've been fighting in Warsong Gulch with the Horde; the Warchief is meeting with the general who led the raid right now, so he won't be able to see you until tomorrow." He grasped the priestess' hands in his. "It has been so long, Ki'ra, and I would love to hear your story. I have much to tell you as well. Let's find somewhere quiet and talk privately."

"Oh, I would love to, Exzhal, but…" The priestess glanced at Akashii as her voice trailed off. She looked a bit guilty.

The warrior shook his head as he waved his hand. "Dun worry about it, Ki'ra," he assured her in Common, though for some reason he wanted nothing more for the Shadow Hunter to disappear without her. "It's been a while since ya seen ya tribesmen. Dey need to know what's happened. I'll go get us some supplies for our journey. Ya jus' go and enjoy ya'self."

Ki'ra nodded as she smiled gratefully at him. "Thank you, Akashii," she said before turning away and walking out of the inn with Exzhal. When the two were gone, Akashii sighed heavily and ran a hand through his wild red hair. He didn't know why he felt so bitter toward the idea of Ki'ra going off with another male. Well, he knew exactly why but the warrior was finding it difficult to admit it to himself. He sneered irritably. Ya be a damn fool for bein' so stubborn, he scolded himself inwardly.

Akashii was suddenly in the mood for a few strong alcoholic drinks. The Troll turned back down the hallway to fetch Nok, who would surely be willing to find a tavern with him.

* * *

It almost amazed Ki'ra how drastically the temperature in Orgrimmar changed from day to night. Whereas the enclosed city was almost swelteringly hot when the sun was high above its walls, it was pleasant and cool when night came. The midnight blue sky pitched the city into darkness. Torches lit along the stone walls and buildings looked like floating orbs of light from a distance and cast shadows across the earthen ground.

The Valley of Spirits was quiet compared to the other areas of Orgrimmar. With structures that reflected the culture of the Trolls that claimed the capital city as their own, Ki'ra felt most comfortable in the valley. She sat next to Exzhal against a rock near the large pool that sat in the midst of the surrounding buildings. The moon glittered against the dark surface of the water like white silk pressed against its waves.

"To think that you've been through all of that in a mere span of months," Exzhal murmured as he looked up thoughtfully to the sky. The light of the nearby fires, reflected in his eyes, made the Shadow Hunter look even more fearsome, but his face was calm. "Though I am overjoyed you have been safe since your rescue from Zul'Gurub, I cannot help but regret that I was not here to prevent you from enduring such things."

Ki'ra smiled as she brushed a strand of golden white hair from her face. "You need not regret it, Exzhal," she assured him. "It was destined for me to begin my journey alone. Had I not, I may not have been captured and taken to Zul'Gurub. It was only then that I was able to learn the whereabouts of the relics and find those that would be my guardians during my journey. It was my destiny to go through what I did."

"True," the Shadow Hunter sighed as he leaned back on his forearms and tipped his head to the side. "But still, to have been tortured and almost killed by that devil worshipping tribe…" He shook his head. "I am just glad that the Darkspear Tribe saved you and took you in."

Grinning fondly, Ki'ra breathed in the cool scents of Orgimmar as she leaned against the rock. "I was indeed fortunate," she mused while playing with the hem of her robe. "It was truly the will of the Loa that I was meant to find them and find a new life among the Darkspears. They have been kind and warm to me. Despite my initial irritation with not being able to remember anything, I felt at home and comfortable with them. When Atal'Zan restored my memories, they were more than eager to aid me. Their faith and respect for the old ways is strong. It is why the ones that were meant to help me were from their tribe."

Exzhal nodded and then turned to the priestess. "So tell me," he said as his brows rose upward and a grin played across his lips. "Was that warrior who glared at me with raptor-eyes your Chosen?"

Ki'ra giggled and flushed. She ventured a guess that Akashii had been taken aback when the Shadow Hunter greeted her so warmly. "Yes, he is," she replied meekly. "Master Gardin, the village elder I told you about, had visions of his involvement in my prophecy before I even arrived." Ki'ra's cheeks burned as she looked at her hands. "Akashii has been more than kind to me. He…he kept me sane when I felt hopeless and lost during those first weeks."

The Shadow Hunter eyed Ki'ra curiously, studying her expression for a moment before taking in a breath. "He's in love with you, you know," he said bluntly. "Besides the way his rage radiated off of him when I held you, I could sense it."

"Exzhal, stop!" Ki'ra cried out as she covered her cheeks and looked away coyly. "He's…I mean…" She was so embarrassed she wanted nothing more than to crawl under the rock that they leaned against.

"I can't blame him," Exzhal continued with frankness. "Though I preferred what you looked like before and those…extra fingers and toes are just so odd…" He smirked at her as his hand reached up and swept her long hair away from the side of her face, which was still hidden. "…you are still very beautiful."

Ki'ra's head snapped back toward Exzhal as her heart leapt into her throat. The Shadow Hunter was gazing at her with one of those piercing stares that had always captivated her when they were younger. Feeling her body tremble, Ki'ra cleared her throat as she looked down. "H-how is Neftis?" she asked nervously, unsure if she really wanted to hear about her friend's mate yet wanting to deter old feelings from rising between them. "I was sorry that I had to leave Zandalar so promptly. I missed your mating ceremony."

Exzhal became slightly rigid as he sighed and withdrew his hand from Ki'ra's face. The Troll leaned back against their rock and brought his arms underneath his head. "She's good," he replied. "She wanted to come with me here to Kalimdor, but I told her it would not be best now." His cheeks flushed. "She's…um…expecting a child."

"Really?" Ki'ra exclaimed, trying to tone down her staggered surprise. She smiled widely, though she felt the corners of her mouth twitch. "That's wonderful, Exzhal! Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!"

The Shadow Hunter nodded in thanks. He kept his eyes diverted to the ground and Ki'ra was glad; she did not want him to see the truer emotions that may have been present in her gaze. "I was not planning on starting our family so soon after our ceremony but it just seemed to happen. I am…excited though, as are my father and all of my siblings. Now we just have to get my stubborn little sister mated, though that may occur sooner than we thought." He smiled softly as his eyes drifted toward her. "If you share feelings with the warrior named Akashii…then…I am happy for you as well. Perhaps he is the one that the Loa promised to you."

Wringing her hands nervously in her lap, Ki'ra could only nod silently as she looked away into the farthest corner of the valley she could find. She felt terribly awkward discussing Akashii with Exzhal. Despite that, long ago, she had conceded to the fact that she and the Shadow Hunter could never have more than a friendship together, she still harbored feelings for him. Even though she had moved on and now had newfound affection for someone else, it was difficult knowing that her first love was aware that there was another who had captured her heart.

Ki'ra realized that a long silence had fallen between them when Exzhal suddenly cleared his throat. She shook herself from her daze and rose from the ground. "I, uh, should be going back now," she stammered as she brushed the dirt from her robe. "I don't want my friends to worry."

Exzhal nodded as he rose as well and stretched his back. "I…have some things to do around here," the Shadow Hunter said with equal discomfort as he stared at the priestess demurely. "You'll be okay going back by yourself, won't you?"

Ki'ra nodded. In a way, she was grateful that she and Exzhal would not have to make the long walk back to the Valley of Wisdom together. He smiled softly at her. "Why don't you visit Elia in the inn tomorrow morning? Those robes won't do at all for your meeting with Thrall and I believe she has some extra ritual vestments you can have."

Returning his small smile, Ki'ra nodded again. "I would like that. Despite our similarities with the Darkspear Tribe, I do miss our cultural customs. It would be nice to wear clothing I am accustomed to."

"Alright. Perhaps if I am not in a meeting with other Horde representatives, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Okay."

Another long drawn out quiet came between them. Ki'ra felt like she needed to get away soon or she would say or do something she may regret. "Good night, Exzhal," she muttered, meaning to promptly leave afterwards; yet before she could, the male had leaned toward her with a more nimble speed. His hand pressed gently against the small of her back and his head leaned down toward hers. His large curved tusks gently brushed her temples as his lips tenderly pressed against her forehead.

Ki'ra was rigid in his embrace, taken aback and stunned when the Shadow Hunter finally stepped away from her. "Goodbye, Ki'ra," he said in a soft voice that did not hide his sadness. "I mean, good night…"

The priestess could only nod her head before abruptly turning away and walking quickly down the path toward the Valley of Strength. She clenched her teeth tightly, willing the tears that stung at her eyes to stay away.

* * *

Akashii awoke the next morning with a headache that pounded inside his skull like Tauren drums. He groaned loudly as he swooned, bracing himself against the wall as he rose slowly from his bed. The many glasses of bourbon that he and Nok had drunk the night before were stronger than he had anticipated. Akashii's recollections of the events that occurred between their loud drunken rant about women in the bar and collapsing on his bed in the late hours of the night were vague.

"Lightweight," he heard Nok mutter from across the room. The rogue, despite having drunk twice as much as Akashii, seemed refreshed and completely sober. He wore his trademark mischievous smile as he dressed in his dark leather armor.

Muttering a string of curses at his friend, Akashii staggered over to the spout hanging above a ceramic bowl. After filling the bowl with water, the warrior splashed his face repeatedly with the cold liquid.

"Gonna go to da Auction House and see if I can upgrade any of mah gear after I have some breakfast. Wanna come 'Kash?" Nok asked as Akashii shook the water from his face. "Kall already be down der."

"Hngh, 'kay," Akashii grunted his reply as he yawned and stretched before reaching for his loose fitting leather jerkin. He felt fortunate he didn't have to put on his heavy armor; his body felt weighted and sluggish.

After Akashii was dressed and feeling a little more alert, the pair exited their room into the hallway. Akashii looked at the females' bedroom door, which was still closed. He vaguely remembered it being shut last night when he stumbled down the corridor. He had wondered if Ki'ra had returned to the inn or if she was still out with the Zandali Shadow Hunter named Exzhal. Luckily, in his alcohol induced stupor, he had enough common sense not to bang on the door and check. Now that he was sobering up, the idea of Ki'ra being out all night with the Troll made Akashii's head hurt worse.

As they approached the common room of the inn, Akashii heard feminine laughing coming from around the corner. When they entered the large lobby, they saw a group of Zandali women chatting animatedly with one another. They were clad in accentuating robes and armor decorated with various trinkets, beads, and gold embellishments.

"Mmm, looks like dat Zandali beauty not be limited to Ki'ra," Nok whispered to Akashii as he licked his lips.

Akashii couldn't help but agree. The sight of the very attractive Troll women distracted him from his harsh headache and brightened his glum mood. There was one in the middle of them who was strikingly gorgeous.

The warrior stopped dead in his tracks, almost causing Nok to topple into him. As if the wind had been knocked from his chest, Akashii took in a sharp breath of air as his jaw dropped. The beautiful female that had attracted his gaze was…Ki'ra. She looked substantially different; had it not been for her dark skin and light hair, which were a stark contrast to the physical traits of the other women, he may have walked past the group without noticing she was there.

The robe that she had been wearing the day before was replaced by elegant wrappings of woven linen and leather around her chest and stomach. A layered kilt of various fabrics and colors draped down from her ample waist and over her bare feet. The style of the garment allowed for easy movement as it had two high slits up the sides, yet Akashii was more interested in the fact that it allowed him to stare at Ki'ra's long slender legs. Around her waist was a band of leather and golden beads from which hung several bright feathers and small wooden trinkets. Her bare arms were covered only by decorative arm bands and bracers of tanned animal hide. The collar at her throat gleamed brightly as if it had been shined to a brilliant luster. The woman's long white hair had been tied into a high knot and spilled down her back, half braided and half loose, with jade and turquoise beads adorning it. Her face looked vibrant and fresh. Her pouty lips, curving in a smile over her small tusks, were painted with a rogue red pigment that made them look all the more soft and inviting. As a dumfounded Akashii stared at her, Ki'ra turned in his direction and caught his gaze.

She looked absolutely enticing.

"Ya be droolin', mon," Nok whispered with a grin as the priestess approached them. Akashii closed his mouth and tried to shake himself of the haze that had settled over his senses at the sight of the woman. His knees slightly buckled as Ki'ra smiled warmly at the two males and blushed.

"Good morning, Nok, Akashii," she greeted them with a somewhat coy smirk.

"Good mo'nin' to ya, Priestess Ki'ra," Nok said dramatically with a deep bow. Akashii could not seem to form words on his lips. "Ya lookin' mighty pretteh in ya new clothes. Ya truly look like da Spirit Vessel of Atal'Zan now."

"Thank you, Nok," the woman said with a nod before turning her gaze to Akashii.

The warrior started as he regained some semblance of brain power. "Uh, y-yeah," he stammered as he grinned stupidly and scratched his head. "Ya look…um…ya look nice."

Ki'ra blushed deeper at Akashii's comment and the Troll's chest burned with heat. His headache seemed nonexistent and his body felt energized completely. "I was about to come and get you," the priestess said as she cocked her head slightly, the golden trinkets on her long ears tinkling. "Vol'jin has summoned us. We'll need to go to Grommash Hold now."

The warrior nodded, trying to focus his mind on the serious subject of their engagement with the Warchief. Yet with Ki'ra standing in front of him, his thoughts could not help but wander to more pleasant and unspeakable scenarios as his eyes rolled over the horizon of her neck and shoulders down to the curve of her breasts beneath the tight bindings of cloth.

"I, uh, betta go get redressed den," he replied as looked down at the floor to avoid staring any harder at the pattern of colors that decorated Ki'ra's kilt around her slightly exposed waist and hips. "Don' wanna be meetin' Thrall like dis when ya gonna be lookin' so damn good next to me."

The words escaped his lips before he could halt them and the Troll immediately bit down hard on his tongue. Yet Ki'ra only giggled and flushed. "I'll wait for you here then," she said with a smile that made her crimson eyes narrow. The gaze that she unintentionally gave him made Akashii's loins quiver and his blue skin turned beet red as the Zandali priestess turned back toward her tribesmen.

"Smooth, mon," Nok chided Akashii with a nudge to his ribs.

Akashii didn't respond until Nok waved his hands in front of the warrior's face, disrupting his view of Ki'ra's backside twisting beneath her robes as she walked away. "Uh, whu?" he grunted as he stared at his friend. "Ya say somethin'?"

The rogue chuckled as he clutched his sides. "And Kan calls me a pervert," he laughed. "Ya betta get dem nasteh thoughts outta ya head for now, mon. Ya gotta a meeting wit Thrall and I doubt ya gonna seem fit to lead a Spirit Vessel to Zul'Aman if all ya do is stare at her body da whole time."

Akashii grinned, but Nok was right. He knew that Ki'ra was counting on him as their group leader. He would have to be attentive and serious during their meeting with the Warchief.

He groaned slightly as Ki'ra's eyes caught his for a moment again and she smiled. But damn, would it be difficult.

* * *

A/N: If you've ready my other WoW fan fic, the War Song, you'll remember my first note about it being somewhat tied to this story. Most of the links and references occurred in this chapter. If you'd like to know more about the battle in War Song Gulch Exzhal referred to, his sister's tale, and why the Zandali were in Kalimdor to begin with, then I suggest you go and check it out!

We are also nearing the end of the "E" volume of this story. Chapter 20 and beyond will be heavily lore-centered, much like the chapters that followed Ki'ra's awakening. If you haven't read those WoWwiki articles on Trolls and their lore, the Troll Wars, the Loa and so forth, you may want to after this chapter. However, it's not necessary that you do so as I will be integrating summaries and references to what facts, historical events, and whatnot are most important within the story. I know that a lot of readers aren't very familiar with details of WoW lore and history, so I plan to make things as clear as I can.


	20. Chapter 20: Expectations

A/N: I decided to go ahead and add another chapter since I finished it quickly and was very excited about this particular part of the story. That, and I'll be very busy soon so there may be less frequent updates in the future.

* * *

Chapter 20: Expectations

When Akashii had dressed in his armor and returned to the lobby of the inn, he and Ki'ra set out for the short walk to Grommash Hold. The priestess, clad in the new garments that had been given to her by one of her tribesmen, felt much more like the vessel of the Loa that she was supposed to be. It gave her renewed confidence and she felt less daunted concerning her meeting with the Horde Warchief.

Last night, after she had returned to her room, Ki'ra allowed herself to cry silently beneath the covers of her bed. After she felt that all of her grief had been physically expelled from her body, she went to sleep with the resolve that, in the morning, she would put all thoughts of Exzhal out of her mind and focus on the great task that she was about to undertake. Nothing, not even her conflicting emotions for the Shadow Hunter and the Darkspear warrior, could deter her from what the Loa sent her to do.

Spending the morning with her tribesmen and dressing in her new clothes substantially lifted her spirits, as did seeing Akashii's surprised and pleased face when she greeted him in the lobby. Now, as she walked next to the male, Ki'ra couldn't help but grin to herself. He looked quite powerful when he was fully clad in his best armor, a mix of plate and traditional Darkspear sets. With his horned helm on and Warbringer at his side, the warrior definitely looked like a Troll who was worthy of being the Chosen of Atal'Zan. However, Ki'ra noticed that his face was a little worn and tired.

"Did you not sleep well, Akashii?" Ki'ra asked when they stepped out into the sun filled Valley of Wisdom.

"Ah, kinda," the warrior said as he tried to stifle a large yawn. "But I be feelin' much better now tho'."

Ki'ra smiled and turned her gaze back to the approaching entrance way of Grommash Hold. It reminded her of the gates of Orgrimmar, tall and wide like the jaws of an animal. Yet with the warrior at her side, Ki'ra had to admit she felt less nervous about entering the fortress of the Warchief Thrall.

"So…" Akashii suddenly grunted next to her. "Dat Shadow Huntah…Exzhal, was it? Is he ya…uh…I mean, are you two…?"

Ki'ra blinked at the male for a moment as his voice trailed off. When Akashii peered shyly at her from beneath the rim of his helmet, Ki'ra realized the implications behind his words. "Oh!" she exclaimed. She couldn't help but giggle and flush bright red. "No, no, he's not my…I mean, we are just childhood friends, nothing more."

"Ah," the warrior said in a tone that did not sound convinced.

"He's has a mate anyway," Ki'ra continued to further underline the fact that there was nothing between her and Exzhal. "They are expecting their first youngling soon."

"Oh." His second response was much more light and upbeat. Ki'ra believed that Akashii thought she could not see the grin that was slightly obscured by his helm and tusks. "Dat's good…I mean, fo' him…dat he's expectin'."

"Yes," Ki'ra said with a smile of her own. She was surprised to find that she did not feel sad with the thoughts of Ezxhal and his new family. Instead, she was a slightly happy that Akashii was so concerned about her relationship with the male. "Yes it is."

As they came to the threshold of the hold's entrance, one of the heavily armored sentries that stood at the door's post stepped forward. "Halt," the orc said gruffly. "Please state your names and purpose here."

"I am Priestess Ki'ra of the Zandali Tribe," the priestess replied coolly. "This is my guardian, Akashii of the Darkspear Tribe. We are here at the invitation of High Master Vol'jin for a meeting with the Warchief."

The sentry nodded and replied, "Right this way, priestess," his tone abruptly changing as he gestured toward the doorway. "The Warchief is expecting you in the War Room."

Ki'ra nodded and strode into the interior of Grommash behind their escort. The priestess straightened her back, lifted her chin, and walked as upright as she could while folding her hands in front of her; she felt the need to exude the seriousness of the situation at hand.

"Ya need not look so stuffy, Ki'ra," Akashii whispered beside her with a low chuckle. "Thrall ain't as formal as ya may think he is. Jus' be ya'self."

"O-oh," the priestess stammered. She felt quite foolish that Akashii had seen her change in posture and let her body relax a bit more. "You've met him before?"

"A few times, yah," the warrior replied. "Mostly when I was a part of da Barbarians and before I went to da Outlands."

"What do I need to know about him? Do I address him as Warchief? How should I greet him?"

Akashii laughed again and Ki'ra flushed. "Like I said, jus' be ya'self. Da orcs have ways not too far from our own, so don' worry 'bout bein' too propah." He looked down at her and winked. "Ya be fine." Ki'ra, feeling reassured by Akashii's expression, smiled and nodded.

* * *

The War Room was a large circular chamber lined with black iron torches and braziers. Animal skins and pelts hung from the walls next to an assortment of worn weapons and armor. Several gold and black clad sentries, who Ki'ra had learned were called the Kor'kron Elite, stood as still as stone around the walls, their eyes shadowed beneath their helms. A large wooden table sat in the middle of the room, cluttered with various scrolls, maps, and other documents.

There was a larger crowd of people collected around the table than Ki'ra expected. There was an old orc, a large black furred Tauren, and a blood elf with long blond hair seated in the chairs. At the head of the table was Master Vol'jin talking with another orc that Ki'ra was certain had to be the Warchief. Though orcs were not as tall as trolls, their stocky muscled bodies made them intimidating nonetheless. Thrall was no exception. Clad in jet black armor that covered his green bulky form, he was exactly as Ki'ra imagined. His face was set in a thoughtful frown, his brows furrowed over startling blue eyes. He was deep in conversation with Vol'jin as the Troll gestured to a map that lay on the table.

When Ki'ra entered the room and stood at the foot of the table, Vol'jin looked up and smiled at her. "Ah, Priestess Ki'ra," the Shadow Hunter said as he moved from around the table and greeted her. "Welcome to Grommash Hold. I trust you had no difficulties gaining access?"

The priestess and the warrior bowed respectfully to the leader of the Darkspear Trolls. "None at all, Master Vol'jin," Ki'ra replied with a warm smile as she gestured to the sentry that had led them there. "Your escort assisted us quite well."

"Good, good," Vol'jin replied. He gestured to the orc that had followed him over to the pair of Trolls. "This is the Warchief of the Horde, Thrall. Warchief, this is Priestess Ki'ra of the Zandali Tribe and Akashii, son of Ak'rii of the Darkspear Tribe."

Ki'ra made the Troll people's gesture of reverence again along with Akashii as the orc made his own greeting. "It is an honor to meet you finally, Warchief," Ki'ra said in as calm a voice she could muster. She had become a tad nervous upon seeing the powerful looking orc. "I thank you for your kind hospitality during our stay here."

"It is an honor to meet you as well, priestess," the Warchief replied with a smile that was surprisingly soft and genial. Ki'ra was taken aback how the orc's expressions could change so quickly. His voice was not has harsh as she thought it would be and he spoke with a very calm tone. "I have been meeting often with your tribesmen who came to fight in Warsong Gulch; I am glad to make your acquaintance as well. And Akashii, we have met many times before, have we not? You are, as always, welcomed here."

"I am humbled ya remember me, Warchief," the warrior said with a courteous nod.

"Let me introduce you to some of my advisors. This is Cairne Bloodhoof, leader of the tauren," Thrall said as he gestured to the shaggy bovine creature that had risen from his chair and bowed. "Eitregg of the Blackrock Clan." The elder orc nodded in greeting. "And Pyreanor, Master Paladin of Orgimmar." The blood elf saluted respectfully.

After the Trolls greeted Thrall's advisors, the Warchief gestured to the table. "Come, sit down. We have much to talk about and I am eager to hear your story, Priestess Ki'ra." Akashii and Ki'ra took the two empty chairs immediately across from Vol'jin and Thrall as the two Horde leaders took their seats.

"Vol'jin has told me briefly of what has occurred since he and the other Darkspear elders first began having the visions that concerned you," Thrall began after the table was settled. "Your tale has fascinated me. Though there is a great cultural difference between the orcs and trolls, through our peoples' brotherhood we have learned much about one another and the faiths that are the foundation of our clans and tribes. The spirits, are Loa as you call them, are entities of great wisdom and power to my people as well, though we have never named them nor can we draw upon their individual powers. Yet I believe that the same spirits we beseech for guidance are the Loa that aid your people as well."

"Even the tauren honor similar spirits," Cairne Bloodhoof spoke slowly. "It is the spirits of nature that we are closest to and look toward for direction, yet we acknowledge them all."

"It is both intriguing and heartening to know that the Loa bless other peoples besides my own," Ki'ra replied with a nod. "They reveal themselves to any who may listen and have faith. Both the tauren and the orcs must share a close bond with the spirits."

Thrall smiled. "That we do, priestess, which is why when Vol'jin first told me of the visions he had been receiving from them, I took their vague messages seriously. When scouts from Sen'jin said that you had arrived in the village, Master Vol'jin had the elders keep close watch over you. It was not our intention to spy on you, but I felt that it was necessary you were kept safe, despite the fact that the meanings of the Darkspears' visions were not clear." The Warchief leaned forward. "Before I continue, I would like my advisors to know more of your story. Please Ki'ra, if you would tell them."

Ki'ra nodded and, for the third time since she had regained her memories, told briefly of her origins on Zandalar, her purpose as a Spirit Vessel among her tribesmen, and how the Loa Atal'Zan came to her in the temple with her task. She explained how she left for the Eastern Kingdom to seek Sun'rohk, was captured by the Gurubashi, escaped, and then rescued by the Darkspear Trolls. When she described the night Atal'Zan reawakened within her, the tauren Cairne Bloodhoof's eyes widened.

"Many of the races feel that, because of our vast cultural differences, our spiritual beliefs and histories are disjointed and share no links," the old tauren commented with a thoughtful stare. "Yet your Great Mother, Atal'Zan, sounds very much like our Earthmother, the spirit that lives in all of nature. Even the night elves' goddess, called Elune, is a deity of comparable distinction. Many do not like to consider that the forces that guide their people and those of their enemies are one in the same, but it is a plausible theory."

"Atal'Zan has told our people that she has taken many forms and is known to many races, so it is possible," Ki'ra agreed with a nod.

"While I would love to debate theology with you, old friend, one thing remains clear," Vol'jin said with a smile. "The spirits themselves have begun to act against the Burning Legion. Atal'Zan has come to my people for aid through this young one in order to possibly save not only the Horde, but perhaps all races. It is imperative that we assist her."

"And that we shall," Thrall said with an earnest nod. Ki'ra felt grateful that he, as a shaman, truly comprehended how significant the will of the spirits was. "The Horde shall supply you with whatever assistance or supplies you may need, Priestess Ki'ra. Vol'jin has told me that you have already assembled a party to go into Zul'Aman. Are you certain you do not wish to take more? I can offer you my own home guard even, who are among the most experienced warriors of our faction."

"I appreciate your offer, Warchief," Ki'ra replied gratefully. "But the spirits have explicitly said that the quest I go on must only be aided by the Darkspear Trolls. I am not quite certain why, but I respect their wishes.

"As do I then," Thrall said. "Very well. May I ask then: what is your plan for your journey into Zul'Aman? You have no doubt heard that the Amani Trolls are no longer allied with the Horde and have become quite…hostile since the Second War. It is more than dangerous to venture into the area that is now known as the Ghostlands. Though I also trust in the words of the spirits, it is difficult to wholeheartedly believe that the Amani and their leader, the Warlord Zul'jin, will allow you to enter their domain and take a relic that belongs to them. I was but a small child when Zul'jin fought beside my mentor, Ogrim Doomhammer, and the Old Horde and his people were defeated at the hands of the humans and the high elves. Many thought Zul'jin to be dead, yet when the blood elves of Quel'thalas reported that the Amani Tribe were reclaiming parts of the forests of Eversong, it was speculated that the old warlord was indeed alive. Sure enough, after sending my own scouts to Ghostlands to confirm the Amani's mobilization, it was discovered that Zul'jin was indeed leading his people against both the elves and the Scourge that now occupied their forests."

The shaman sighed heavily and leaned back in his chair. "Both Vol'jin and myself have made several attempts at some sort of peace with the Amani if not welcome them back into the new Horde. I have sent many negotiators and representatives to the Ghostlands in attempt to speak with Zul'jin." He smiled grimly. "The lucky ones returned to Orgrimmar as disembodied heads. There is no telling what happened to those that were kept in Zul'Aman. They refuse to ally themselves with us or even settle for neutrality, especially now that the blood elves have become our allies."

Ki'ra knew well the story of the Amani Trolls, both from her teachings on Zandalar and what she had been told by Kanna during her stay in Sen'jin. Yet she knew nothing of the current details concerning the relations between the Horde and the Amani Tribe that had outcast themselves from their brethren. Thrall's words made fear rise in her chest and she fidgeted slightly in her chair. "While such news is…quite disturbing," the priestess began as she steadied her voice and spoke as coolly as she could. "Atal'Zan continues to assure me that my journey to Zul'Aman will end in success. I shall not go there with intentions or expectations of fighting my brethren tribesmen. Unlike the Gurubashi, the Amani were not tainted by the devil Hakkar's lies. It is my hope that they remain faithful to the Loa and our old ways; through this, perhaps, I can reach them. If that fails...then I shall do anything and everything I must to secure Jin'rohk."

Thrall smiled softly and nodded. "I admire your resolve, priestess, and am only regretful that I cannot offer you more aid on your journey. Should you succeed with your acquisition of the relics of Atal'Zan, I am certain that her powers shall be a great weapon against the Burning Legion." He gestured to the blood elf at his left. "I can, however, assure you safe passage as far as Quel'thalas. Pyreanor and the Blood Knights shall be your guides into the Ghostlands."

"I thank you then, Warchief, for the help that you are able to give me," Ki'ra said with a bow of her head.

The orc nodded. "When do you wish to depart, Priestess Ki'ra?"

"Tomorrow, if possible," she answered. "My party is here within Orgrimmar and we have already collected our supplies for the journey."

"We can leave in the morning, my lady," Pyreanor said. "The goblin zeppelin that travels to Trisfal Glades in Lordaeron can be directed to Silvermoon City. We can arrive there by the next evening."

"That would be more than appreciated, Master Pyreanor," Ki'ra said gratefully.

"I am glad we could come to an arrangement, Priestess Ki'ra," Thrall said with a smile. "I shall begin preparations immediately. Your zeppelin will be ready for your departure before the sun rises. If your party requires anything at all, please do not hesitate to ask."

"You have already done more than enough, Warchief, and I thank you on behalf of the Zandali Tribe and the Loa."

Thrall nodded as he rose from his chair. "It is late in the afternoon and I am sure you would like to rest and see more of Orgimmar before you leave tomorrow. I have invited your Zandali brethren to dine with me tonight here in my hold. Please, I would like it if you and your party would join me. We shall give thanks to the spirits that guide both of our peoples."

"I would be honored, Warchief," Ki'ra said as she and Akashii both stood and bowed. Thrall's advisors did the same and polite farewells were exchanged before the pair of Trolls were led by one of the sentries back out of Grommash Hold.

Ki'ra expelled a deep breath when she had Akashii were a few steps away from the entry way of the fortress. She was much more nervous than she had been when she first calmly stepped into Thrall's War Room. When the Warchief had spoken of the Amani Tribe and their hostility toward anyone that crossed into their territory, including the Horde and their Troll brethren, the young priestess' confidence had slightly faded. Now, with the reality of the dangers of her quest so fresh in her mind, Ki'ra found she was unable to shake a slight fear that welled inside of her.

"Are ya okay, Ki'ra?" Akashii asked as the priestess walked in silence besides him back toward the inn.

"Hmm?" Ki'ra grunted as she turned toward him. She had been lost in her own thoughts and failed to see the look of concern on the warrior's face. She gave him a small smile. "Yes…I…am just taking it all in, what the Warchief said. I guess the possible danger we may face on this quest didn't hit me until Thrall told me about Zul'jin and his tribe."

Akashii nodded. "I nevah been to da Ghostlands before," he said as he sighed. "But every Troll know about da Warlord Zul'jin and what happened to his people durin' da Second War. He be a legend among us, but he's mo' feared dan admired now dat he seem not care for either his allies or foes. I can'na say I'm not worried 'bout us goin' to Zul'Aman either, Ki'ra, but…" He gave her a soft smile. "…ya said to trust in da Loa, and dats what I think we should do."

Ki'ra stared at the warrior, her eyes blinking in the bright afternoon light of Orgrimmar. It was amazing how quickly her nervousness was quelled after only a few words from Akashii. She felt assured by his presence and was happy that she had picked her Chosen so well. She smiled at him and nodded. "You're right, Akashii," she replied. He grinned again and Ki'ra flushed. "I think…I could use that drink right now."

Laughing heartily, Akashii shook his head. "Den come on. I know da perfect place."

* * *

Akashii took Ki'ra to the tavern he and Nok had visited just the night before. The bartender glared at him curiously, no doubt recognizing him as one of the two Trolls that had made quite a lot of noise during their last visit, but said nothing when Akashii ordered two glasses of cold moonberry juice for him and the priestess. They sat in the now quiet tavern at a table to themselves and drank their beverages as they talked. Akashii let Ki'ra vent for awhile about her mounting anxiety concerning their journey. He assured her comfortingly when he felt it was necessary and the woman seemed grateful for Akashii's confidence. Despite his own worries, Akashii refused to put anymore pressure on the woman by revealing his own. They chatted about Thrall, the Second War, and other various topics. For some reason, Akashii expected Ki'ra to say something about the feelings between them that remained un-discussed. It was as if he could sense that she too was grappling with hidden emotions and felt awkward with the idea of talking about them. But the warrior did not want to bring them up until she was ready. Ki'ra was looking much more relaxed and happy since her meeting with Thrall and he only wanted to continue helping her feel at ease.

When the streets of Orgrimmar began to grow dark and cool with the approaching night, Ki'ra and Akashii returned to the inn to fetch the other eight members of their party. Together, they made their way back to Grommash Hold and met the Warchief and his advisors in the banquet hall for dinner. A large group of Tauren, a few orcs, and the troll tribe from Zandalar were in attendance. Akashii immediately recognized the Shadow Hunter named Exzhal among them. When Akashii and Ki'ra entered the room, the warrior cringed inwardly when the Zandali Troll's gaze turned toward them. Yet he only nodded a silent greeting to Akashii and waved briefly at Ki'ra. Ki'ra, who blushed fiercely for a moment, waved back.

When the feast began and the large group had gathered around the table to eat, Akashii was surprised that Ki'ra didn't sit with her tribesmen. She talked with some of them for a while, but spent most of the evening conversing with the Warchief Thrall and Cairne about the differences and similarities of the orc and troll religions. The warrior sat next to her and Ki'ra invited him to engage in their conversation. Akashii did so, feeling fortunate to speak personally with both the leaders of the Horde and the tauren. Ever so often, he would feel a pair of eyes staring at him from across the room. From his own covert glances, Akashii could see Exzhal sitting on the other side of the table. He himself was chatting with the Shadow Hunter Vol'jin and a few others from his own tribe, yet Akashii noticed that once in a while he would gaze furtively in their direction. Even Ki'ra's eyes occasionally darted across the table, yet not more for a second. The warrior almost felt guilty at the slight smug satisfaction he gained from having Ki'ra sitting beside him and away from Exzhal. He wondered momentarily what had happened between the two to cause such noticeable tension. Yet he was more content with the fact that Ki'ra remained with him for the duration of the meal and did not speak a word to Exzhal even when the banquet hall was emptied and both the Zandali and Darkspear Trolls returned to the inn.

"We will be leaving tomorrow before sunrise," the priestess told her party as they gathered for a short meeting in the inn's common room. "Thrall has arranged for a zeppelin to take us to Silvermoon City in Lordaeron. We shall arrive there the night after and the next morning, we will depart for the Ghostlands."

Akashii could tell that many of the other party members had queries they were aching to ask the priestess, most likely concerning how she planned to ensure their safety in Zul'Aman, yet the finality in her voice deterred them from voicing the questions. After taking a quick inventory of their supplies, the other Trolls left for their rooms to get the rest they would most likely need to sustain them for the next few days.

"Ya need to sleep most of all, Ki'ra," Akashii told the woman when she remained in one of the large chairs of the common room. "Gonna need all da strength ya can muster soon."

"Mmm, I know," she murmured softly. She seemed thoughtful, her eyes slightly lowered as she played absent-mindedly with one of her jeweled bracelets. With a sigh, the priestess rose from her chair and yawned. "I do feel tired. Today was such a long day."

"Dat it was," the warrior said as he stifled his own yawn while raising his long arms above his head and stretching himself to his full height. "I best be gettin' my own rest too, den. Gotta be on mah toes if I'm to lead dis leetl excursion."

Ki'ra chuckled softly as the Troll slumped over into his customary stance. Akashii's chest flushed with warmth as she smiled at him, her eyes narrowing. "Thank you again, Akashii," she said coyly while fiddling with one of her beaded braids. "For making me feel better earlier. I'm…a lot more scared than I think I let on. You've really made me feel more confident about what I have to do. I'm…I'm so glad that you're here with me."

Grinning back at her, the warrior scratched his head. "Ah, it's no problem, mon", he assured her. "Ain't none of us gonna let ya feel like ya in dis alone. I got faith in what ya been sent to do, Ki'ra, and I know ya strong enough to do it." Unable to resist the sudden urge to touch her, he put a hand on her shoulder gently. "We gonna be okay."

Nodding, the priestess put a hand on top of his and smiled. Enjoying the feeling of her warm palm, Akashii's skin continued to flush and burn slightly. Considering what he was doing for only a second, the much taller warrior leaned down and gave Ki'ra a quick peck on the cheek. Her skin was soft and warm beneath his lips and he couldn't help but keep his head somewhat close to hers when he drew away. Ki'ra's eyes were wide and she seemed startled for a moment, but she smiled sheepishly as her eyes looked away. She was always so beautiful when she was shy and Akashii found it all the more enticing.

Before his rationale could argue with him, the warrior had leaned in again and pressed his lips gently against Ki'ra's. The soft plump folds of her mouth were still for a moment as he moved his own against them, but then he felt them open slightly as she returned his kiss. His strong arms wrapped around her waist and the woman immediately pulled herself gently into his tall form, putting her arms around his neck. Akashii moaned softly into Ki'ra's mouth as her hands wandered up to his long ears, her fingers trailing over their sensitive edges. His body trembled, burning with desire and lust as he enjoyed the erotic tickling sensation her touch gave him. His mouth opened wider and he slid his tongue past her lips and let it lick against hers. Her mouth tasted even better than it had the first time he kissed her. This time, he thought hazily as he held her tighter, he would not back away. He wanted this. He wanted her.

As much as he ached to kiss her all night, as well as indulge in other wanton activities his body craved, Akashii knew that both of them needed their rest. When he finally pulled away from her, Akashii stroked Ki'ra's cheek gently with his knuckle. "Ya betta get to bed, leetl'un," he whispered affectionately to her as he let his lips drag against hers one last time. "We got a long journey ahead of us."

"Mmm," the priestess sighed softly as she smiled. "I guess you're right." They separated from each other and walked hand in hand toward their bedroom chambers. Joy filled Akashii's heart like a warm fire when Ki'ra leaned against him gently. He hadn't felt this happy in a long time.

At the post that separated their bedroom doors, Akashii gave Ki'ra one last deep kiss. "See ya in da mo'nin, priestess," he whispered to her as he stroked her hair.

Ki'ra smiled coyly as she nodded. "Sleep well, Akashii."

The warrior smiled as he watched the woman disappear behind her bedroom door. After such an experience, he thought there was no way that he wouldn't.

* * *

He was wrong. As Akashii slept deeply, his initially pleasant and erotic dreams were infiltrated by dark and terrifying nightmares filled with vivid images that he hoped he would never have to revisit again. They ran together in a cacophony of scenes that were spliced together. He saw a horrifying landscape that was a mix of blood-red earth and mountains with ruins of broken Troll temples. Blood cascaded down from the stones of the structures like crimson rivers and pooled into puddles at his feet. He saw Ki'ra, sprawled out on the soaked red earth, writhing as if she were being afflicted by some terrible unimaginable pain. Her horrified face flickered like it was made of nothingness, morphing into a visage that Akashii could swear looked just like Sian's.

And then there was the creature, composed of swirls of black smoke and towering above the earth so high Akashii could barely see its large green eyes blazing with fel magic. It screeched demonically like a tortured dying beast as it lifted its terrible limbs and bore them down with blind rage upon the helpless woman that lay beneath it.

* * *

A/N: So ends the "E" Volume as well as the "FIRE" Chronicles as I've come to call them. This is the longest chapter of the story so far, which is appropriate because we've come to the end of the beginning so to speak and there was a lot to cover. The next chronicle (which I have yet to figure out what I will call it) will deal with Ki'ra, Akashii, and the other Darkspear Trolls' journey into Zul'Aman. The conversation between Thrall, his advisors, and Ki'ra was really interesting to write as I am very interested in the links between the various cultures of Azeroth. I highly suggest checking out articles and essays on WoWwiki about the subject.

See you in Chapter 21!


	21. Chapter 21: Loss

Chapter 21: Loss

Though sunrise was a little over an hour away, the night sky above Orgrimmar was tinged with a slight gray overcast that hinted at the possibility of a storm. Even the air, thick and heavy in the form of a dense mist that lofted through the various valleys of the large city, held the scent of impending rain. The gloomy darkness, added to the eerie quietness that filled the dimly lit streets, created an unsettling atmosphere.

Ki'ra was disappointed with the spirits' choice of weather for the day that would truly begin her quest. In fact, she was disappointed with how the day was beginning overall. She had awoken from her deep and pleasant sleep energized and vibrant, eager to set off on the journey to the far away region of Quel'thalas. When her other party members were awake, the group of ten immediately began preparing to leave Orgimmar. Their mounts were collected from the stablemaster, re-saddled, and packed with the supplies they would need for their journey. While Ki'ra's cheerful attitude and upbeat smile was a complete opposite to the dreary weather, her comrades' attitudes seemed to reflect the lethargic sky. They moved with quiet concentration, collecting their supplies and packing them into as few bags as possible. It did not surprise Ki'ra that the Barbarians were sullen; they were usually gruff and stern when they were geared in their armor and focused. Even the older witch doctor was known to be reserved. Her friends, however, seemed uncharacteristically somber. Kall glowered with a silent broodiness that was strange even for him; he spoke only to his sister, whose eyes seemed tired and worn. Ura moved in a half daze as she packed her mount. Even Nok's customary childish smile was absent from his face as he sharpened his blades.

Yet it was Akashii's demeanor that troubled Ki'ra the most. After the intimate moment they had shared the night before, the priestess expected their following interactions to be much warmer. However, when the warrior emerged from his bedroom with Kall and Nok, he looked haggard and exhausted. Dark rings hung beneath his eyes and he moved with a stiffness that showed he had not slept well. When Ki'ra greeted him and asked what was wrong, he simply gave her a weak smile and replied, "Nuthin', Ki'ra. Jus' a lil' tired, dat's all," and moved past the woman without another word. His aloofness concerned and saddened Ki'ra, but when the blood elf Pyreanor came to the inn to inform her that the zeppelin was ready, the priestess put the matter aside.

Led by the paladin, the party rode through the nearly empty streets of Orgimmar and traveled the short distance to the flight port to the left of the outer gates. A goblin zeppelin, larger than the vessel that Ki'ra had first rode on when she arrived in Durotar, was anchored to the top of the tower. A crew of goblins helped the Trolls unload their mounts and secure them into the holds beneath the deck of the zeppelin.

"We shall arrive in Silvermoon City tomorrow evening. When you are ready, I and a group of Blood Knights shall escort you as far as the Sanctum of the Sun, which borders the smaller forest Troll settlements outside of Zul'Aman," Pyreanor told Ki'ra as they stood on the deck of the zeppelin watching the goblins begin to release the anchors that tethered the flying ship to the port. Akashii stood not far behind her. Despite the tension between them, the warrior had remembered his responsibilities as group leader and Chosen and remained at her side to listen to the blood elf's words. "I'm afraid that because of the Amani Trolls'…unrestrained hatred for my kind, that is as far as we may travel with you. It'd be too dangerous to venture deeper into the forest."

"That will be more than enough, Master Pyreanor," Ki'ra responded with a grateful nod. "We shall be fine on our own once we enter the forest. Vol'jin gave us a map to guide us to Zul'Aman, though I doubt it will be difficult to find our way."

"Very well, Priestess, Ki'ra," the blood elf replied, though Ki'ra could sense skepticism behind his words concerning what would happen to them once they entered the domain of the forest trolls. "We shall be casting off soon. There is not much to do but relax on this long voyage."

Ki'ra nodded to the paladin as he left her and Akashii to themselves near the railing. The zeppelin's anchors were secured and a goblin crewmember pulled up the boarding ramp as the blades of the machine began to spin, propelling the vessel into a slow crawl. Ki'ra nervously pulled at the beads of her cinch as she realized that she and Akashii were alone. Out of the corner of her eye, Ki'ra could see the warrior gazing out over the edge of the airship and into the still dark night sky, his heavy eyes unfocused. What had happened since last night that made him so aloof toward her?

"Akashii," Ki'ra said softly as she turned toward him.

"Hm?" the Troll grunted, still staring out into the sky.

A slight irritation nagged at her. Why wouldn't he even look at her? "Is everything alright?" she asked with a sigh. "You seem so…distant. Is there something bothering you?"

"Nah, Ki'ra," the warrior said after a pause that was too long for the answer to be truthful. "Jus' tired, like I said." He finally looked at her and gave a bare smile. "I'm gonna go do a bit a duelin' wit Nok. Ya gonna be okay by yourself?"

The priestess stared at him, silent for a moment as she studied his face. Something was troubling him. She could feel tension and sorrow radiating from his body and see it in his eyes. It annoyed her slightly that, despite how close they had grown, Akashii had not shared many of his own feelings with her except for the one instance inside his hut. However, she did not desire a repeat of what had occurred there, so she only returned his feeble smile and nodded. "I'll be okay alone," she lied. "Go on."

Akashii nodded and turned away to find his friend. Ki'ra watched him leave and then walked the short distance to the very rear of the zeppelin. A barely visible sliver of morning outlined the horizon of the great sea. The light was hazy and gray, denoting that some rain was definitely on its way. Atal'Shango, Ki'ra prayed silently to the Loa of Storms. Please, quell your fury in the skies and grant us the weather to pass safely to our destination.

She sighed deeply and closed her eyes, feeling doubt, sorrow, and fear return to her. "Atal'Zan?" she said within her mind, searching out for the presence of the Loa inside her. "Are you there?"

_I am always with you, my child. What troubles you?_

"I feel…uncertain again," she replied. "My journey is not starting off the way I anticipated it would. I feel negative energies all around me, within my comrades as well as myself. Even the skies seem to reflect such bad juju."

_You must have faith, Ki'ra. Just as you have your own fears, so do your comrades. They are uncertain of what is to come. You must be their assurance, their strength. It is in you that their confidence lies, therefore you must remain strong._

"I have told them that you assure our safety in Zul'Aman, but I can sense their skepticism. I…cannot blame them, Great Mother, for even I do not know how such a thing can be guaranteed. After what the warchief told me concerning the Amani Trolls' feelings towards other races, even their brethren, I cannot help but be skeptical of the chance we may acquire Jin'rohk. It is more likely that we perish just trying to get into Zul'Aman!"

The spirit was silent for a moment and Ki'ra could hear a small sound that seemed like a sigh. _It is true, my Vessel, you do risk much danger venturing into Zul'Aman. I may have been…overoptimistic with my assurance of your complete safety. I have sensed a great disruption among my children of the forest. There is much rage and hatred within them and it has corrupted them in a way that is similar to the dark fel magic of the Legion. Their anger is another force that you will have to overcome if you are to obtain the spear. However, I believe there is a way that you can accomplish this. _

"What can I possibly do, Great Mother? The war that caused the Forest Trolls to become such vengeful tribes was so long ago. Their fury is deeply engrained within them and is directed not just to the elves that wronged them, but to any they may see as an enemy. What can I do to appeal to them?"

_Just as you said to the young warchief, the commonality that links you with your brethren of the forest is faith in the Loa. The Amani have escaped being swayed by the demon Hakkar. They remain deeply devoted to the spirits. There is one individual in particular within the walls of Zul'Aman who may be your equal in spiritual power and a potential ally. Like you, he was once a devoted servant of the Loa and held a deep communion with the spirits. Yet he above all of his tribesmen has become most consumed by the seething hatred that blinds the forest Trolls and leads them from our blessing. He is enveloped in vengeance that has both frayed his link with the spirits and made him terribly powerful. I fear that it may take some persuasion to bring him back from the dark place he has cast himself into. Yet if you succeed in doing so, I believe that he will help you acquire the sacred spear and perhaps even direct you to the whereabouts of the books._

Ki'ra did not know if this information further frightened her or gave her hope. If there was someone within Zul'Aman that could help her get the spear, then there was a greater chance that she could succeed in her mission. However, if this individual was as frightening and maddened by rage as Atal'Zan said, he could probably easily destroy her should she fail to persuade him she was an envoy of the Loa.

Swallowing hard, the woman breathed in deeply. If she did not try, then what other solutions did she have? "Very well, Great Mother," the priestess replied in her mind. "Who is he?"

* * *

The vessel bound for Quel'thalas would escape the storm that threatened the shores of Kalimdor, yet the late afternoon sky above the Great Sea remained gray and lifeless. Thick clouds hung in the air, filled with mists that made the deck and railing of the ship slick with moisture. The sun was nothing but a hazy ball of dim light beneath the sheet of opaque clouds.

Most of the vessel's occupants had retired to the rooms beneath and above the deck. Only the crew and the Zandali priestess remained on deck. Ki'ra stood at the front of the ship, looking over into the expanse of nothingness ahead of them. Even the sea had disappeared beneath the clouds. She was not bothered by the gloomy weather. In fact, the quiet that it brought was useful as it gave her the means to focus on the thoughts that swirled through her mind. There was much that she pondered over, mostly concerning the guidance Atal'Zan had given her just a few hours ago. Yet she also mulled over the strange tension between her and Akashii. The priestess had considered asking the Great Loa for advice concerning her feelings for the male, but the matter seemed trivial compared to the task she was about to undertake. It was foolish, Ki'ra felt, that she was worrying about her emotions when she was about to venture into very dangerous territory in order to reclaim a relic of the Loa. Yet they bothered her just as much as her fears of the future did.

"Whatcha doin' up here all by ya'self, Ki'ra?"

The priestess turned around as Kanna walked up beside her. The shaman smiled, pulling her cloak around her shoulders and shuddered. "Da weather be a lil' cold wit all dis mist. Why don'cha come back down below wit da rest of us?"

Ki'ra smiled back at Kanna and turned her eyes back to the sky. "I…needed to be alone for a while. I have been speaking to the Loa about our journey. The weather, albeit a little dismal, allows me to focus."

"Ah, I see," Kanna murmured. A small smile played on her lips. "Ya would'na also be stayin' up here to avoid a certain warrior, would ya?"

Flushing, the priestess bowed her head and pulled her own cloak further up her neck. "I…he just seems to want some space away from me," Ki'ra replied sheepishly.

"Well, I dunno what's goin' between ya two, but he looks more melancholy than dis weather. I know dat everyone be a lil' worried bout what may happen once we get to Zul'Aman. Da idea of goin' der got us all on edge, but Akashii look like mo' is on his mind." The shaman tipped her head as she looked at Ki'ra. "And ya are startin' to look da same. Wanna talk about it?"

Sighing heavily, Ki'ra looked at Kanna. The woman had become her closest friend during her stay in Durotar. They had shared much with one another and Ki'ra was always comfortable with the idea of confiding in her. Kanna was wise and listened with an open mind, offering her advice only when it was asked. If Ki'ra could not talk to Atal'Zan about her feelings for Akashii, then Kanna would be a good substitute.

"Hmm," Kanna murmured after Ki'ra had finished telling her about the kiss she and Akashii had shared in the inn and his peculiar behavior afterward. The two women were huddled beneath their cloaks, sitting against the railing of the deck. Kanna had erected a small fire totem that pulsated with soft heat. "Ya know how he be, Ki'ra. Akashii is not one to really talk too much 'bout how he feels. He'd soonah avoid ya than be faced wit' havin' to tell ya what's really on his mind."

"But that's so irritating!" the priestess snorted as she warmed her hands in front of Kanna's totem. "I don't want to have to force him into telling me how he feels. I thought he truly cared about me when he kissed me, but if he did he wouldn't be so cold toward me."

"He does luv ya, Ki'ra, dat's plain to see," Kanna sighed while shaking her head. "I bet dat he jus' feels a lil' guilty 'bout it considerin' how he felt 'bout Sian." She exhaled deeply, bring her long arms beneath her head. "And he might be a lil' afraid bein' dat he lost her when we was fightin' in Outland. What wit' bein' ya Chosen and all, he could fear failin' you like he felt dat he failed Sian."

"But Akashii didn't fail her," Ki'ra replied. Though she had figured aloofness toward her had something to do with Sian, Ki'ra had not considered Akashii may feel afraid of loosing her like he did his dead lover. "It wasn't his fault. She was killed by the Legion. There was nothing he could have done."

Kanna shrugged. "He don't see it dat way though. Akashii always looked after Sian when we was all kids. Sian was born wit' a weak body and was always sick. 'Kash took care and looked ovah her. Even when Sian became one of da best warriors in da village, he always felt like he had to protect her." She smiled sadly. "He's a good one, Akashii is. Cares more for da life of othas than he does his own."

Pondering over Kanna's words, Ki'ra smiled softly and put her chin on her knees. Her slight irritation with Akashii disappeared and was replaced by sympathy and admiration. "He's so kind," she murmured as she reached out toward the totem slowly. Reacting to the power within her, small strands of fire lofted from the wooden surface of the relic and twisted gracefully around the priestess' fingers. "I just wish that he would open up to me and would tell me these things. I can understand that he is fearful and wishes not to fail me…but I don't want him to think that he cannot confide in me." Ki'ra's head tipped to the side as she watched the fire dance around her hand. "He's more important to me than he knows, Kanna. We share the powers of Atal'Zan. We are…soulbound in a way. If his faith in me is not strong, then I am weak. If I am not confident in his resolve, then he will be weak."

Curiously watching Ki'ra's display, Kanna smiled. "Then perhaps ya need to tell him dat."

Ki'ra sighed as she withdrew her hand and let the fire return into the relic that channeled it. "Perhaps," the priestess replied, yet she was hesitant with the idea of doing such a thing. What if Akashii did not want to speak about such things? Would she further drive a wedge between them?

"But oh da otha hand…" the shaman groaned as she rose stiffly from the wet deck and brushed off her robe. "… 'Kash may jus' need some time to work things out with himself. Ya are da first woman he's evah felt anything for after Sian's death; all dis be new to him." She placed a hand on Ki'ra's shoulder and smiled encouragingly at her. "Give him some time, Ki'ra. He'll realize how good ya are for him and how foolish it is to be afraid of futures dat are not guaranteed."

Staring at Kanna, Ki'ra took in the deep meaning of the last words she had said. She knew the shaman did not mean to, but Kanna had given her sound advice about both of her problems. Ki'ra smiled warmly at her friend and placed her hand on top of hers. "Thank you, Kan," she replied softly. "You don't know how much that helps me."

* * *

For the remaining day and half of their voyage to Quel'thalas, the Trolls of the Darkspear Tribe tried to remain as optimistic as possible. Despite their fears of the journey ahead and the dismal weather that slightly dampened their spirits, they went about preparing themselves mentally and physically for the unknown that awaited them beyond borders that some of them had never seen. The two Barbarian warriors sparred with one another on the deck of the vessel, their massive blades crashing against one another like the thunder that was absent from the cloudy sky. The priestess Ura honed her healing skills as Nok and Kall also dueled one another on the other side of the zeppelin. The witch doctor meditated alone in his room while the older female shaman, who was also an alchemist, prepared various elixirs and potions for the journey with Kanna. The blood elf Pyreanor mostly remained to himself except for the few instances he talked with Ki'ra to discuss their traveling plans. During these short meetings, the warrior Akashii accompanied the Zandali priestess as it was his duty to know every part of their plans to enter Zul'Aman. Yet when the blood elf left and the two were alone, the warrior quickly excused himself and left Ki'ra.

Akashii knew his behavior was selfish. Ki'ra was most likely bewildered by his sudden aloofness after the very warm moment they had shared together. He didn't really want to be away from her. If anything, Akashii longed to be by Ki'ra's side during the little time they had before they were to enter the dangerous territory of Zul'Aman. Yet after the horrifying dream he had, the warrior found it difficult to be around the woman without recalling the wicked images he had been shown. The most dreadful had been that of Ki'ra, helpless and screaming on the crimson red earth of Hellfire Peninsula as the fel reaver like beast crushed her.

He knew the dream was not a vision. They were not going to Outland and such a creature could never harm Ki'ra. Yet he knew that what he had been shown stemmed from the fears he had been haunted with ever since the death of Sian. While Akashii had been able to bury the painful emotions within him long after he left Outland, they had resurfaced anew ever since he had admitted to himself that he was in love with the Zandali priestess that had come into his life. Now that he was her Chosen, the dread of possibly losing another woman that he was supposed to protect frightened him.

Akashii stood with his back against a stack of large crates on the deck. His wild red hair blew around his shoulders as he breathed in the crisp evening air. The weather had begun to clear just as the now clearly visible sun slowly descended beneath the horizon beyond the sea. Golden orange light cast shadows across the deck, illuminating the wood paneling of the airship in a golden glow.

The warrior's gaze was directed toward the Troll priestess sitting against the railing of the deck. Her eyes were closed and her long legs peeking from beneath her kilt were crossed. Hands limply resting on her knees and eyes closed, Ki'ra meditated deeply, undisturbed by the sounds of the Trolls dueling, the propellers of the airship, and the shouts of the crew members. The sunrise at her back cast her in a beautiful aura that made her bronze skin and white hair gleam even brighter. The rubies at her throat glimmered like small beacons of red light.

Despite the conflicting emotions that raged through him, Akashii could not help but admire how beautiful she was. Even when he forced himself to stay away from him in order to keep his thoughts somewhat clear, he could not help but think of Ki'ra and how much he was attracted to her. His eyes roamed over the curve of her neck and over her slender yet curvaceous body clad in her tribal vestments. His body hummed with desire and he felt himself grow warm as he watched the rising and falling of her chest. It was so much more than a physical desire though. The time they had spent together in Sen'jin had been filled with friendly conversations, playful activities, and outings through which they bonded and became close. He loved being near her and talking to her. Ki'ra had become a dear friend to him.

Akashii's heart filled with slight sorrow. She was so much like the woman he had lost, but she was also vastly different. Like Sian, Ki'ra had a determination within her that made her strong. Yet she was a more fragile and uncertain whereas Sian was always headstrong and powerful. Akashii had to admit that the need to protect Ki'ra made the woman all the more appealing to him. She needed to rely on him, to trust in him. He liked the idea of being her guardian.

Groaning, the warrior gritted his teeth and banged his fist against one of the crates in frustration. Then what the hell was he doing spying on her from behind a bunch of boxes? Why was he avoiding her whenever they crossed paths in the decks below? Why did he refuse to let himself be around her when they had the chance to be alone?

Akashii sighed as he recalled his dream. It was the fear. Once again, it was deterring him from acting on his true feelings and pushing him away from the one that he cared about. He knew that it was one of his weaknesses. Master Gadrin had always warned him about letting fear and doubt sway his actions. As a youngling, he was always hesitant and afraid when he was faced with the possibility of failing and for a while it halted his progress as a warrior. Yet after extensive training and guidance from his mentor, he had gotten over his phobia and went on to accomplish great things for his tribe and the Horde. Yet when it came to matters of his heart, Akashii had always remained apprehensive and weak.

He balled his fists tightly as he watched Ki'ra's soft hair whip around her face. No longer, he growled to himself. No longer would he let such fears, whether from events of the past or his own securities, prevent him from pursuing what he knew he wanted. Ki'ra needed him and he needed her in more ways than one. He could not let anything keep him from her.

Drawing a deep breath in his chest, Akashii walked across the deck of the ship toward Ki'ra. He needed to tell her. She needed to know how much he adored and wanted her. If she would be patient with him, he would learn how to suppress the fears that tried to control him.

"Land ho!"

The priestess' eyes snapped open as the loud bellow came from the captain's box. As Ki'ra shook herself from her meditative state, the crimson orbs focused and gazed squarely at Akashii. Both gasped at the same time and the warrior came to an abrupt halt. They stared at one another for a moment, stunned and surprised. Mesmerized in the woman's bright red eyes, Akashii's lips could not help but turn into a smile. Ki'ra merely blinked at him for a moment, and then smiled brightly herself.

"Priestess!"

Ki'ra's head looked to the right as the blood elf Pyreanor came striding up to her. She stood slowly, looking briefly at Akashii once more before turning in the direction of the paladin's outstretched hand. "We've arrived, Priestess Ki'ra," he said with pride in his voice.

The Darkspear Trolls began to gather around the forward railing at the deck, marveling at the sight of the region that many of them had never seen before. There, sprawled across the land of Lordaeron and gleaming like powdered emeralds beneath the bright sunset was the lushly forested region of Quel'thalas.

* * *

A/N: So begins a new volume as well as a new chronicle. I will go ahead and tell you it will be entitled "Loa". I figured that 5 chapters for each letter equals 15 chapters, which should be enough to get through this particular upcoming arc. I am really excited about it as it will heavily get into canon established Troll lore, WoW histories, and my own additions to them. This will probably be the last update for a while as I need to get ready for graduation and whatnot and I really want to take my time and give a lot of attention to these next chapters. Please be patient with me! To satiate you, I will be posting the first few chapters of my new story, "Sirens of Azeroth", soon. Look forward to it!


	22. Chapter 22: Links

A/N: Business first.

Thank you everyone for your patience with the hiatus of this story. Now that I have graduated and have had time to celebrate, relax, and move back home, I will now have time to continue both of my current stories. As I said before, we are arriving at a very heavy and climatic part in this story and the next several chapters will be filled with lore, action, and plot development. I am very excited about continuing this story and getting back into writing.

There is a correction I need to make that I did not catch until recently. In terms of the name of the Trolls from Zandalar, I had been calling them "Zandali". However, I realized that Zandali refers to the language they speak, not their actual tribal name. The proper name is "Zandalari". I've used the term so much in previous chapters that I don't want to bother changing it, but I will be sure to use the correct name in future chapters.

Updates will be frequent and regular again (about once or twice a week). Thank you again for your patience and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 22: Links

Ki'ra found the city of Silvermoon to be pretentiously extravagant. The towering elegant buildings of the capital of the blood elves, made of white stone, gold, and various other rich materials, spiraled toward the sky. Every aspect of Silvermoon City seemed to be tied to magic in some way: platforms levitated between staircases, softly glowing crystals illuminated the paved streets, and various mechanisms operated by pulsating red gems were found everywhere. While she nodded enthusiastically as Pyreanor, who lead them from the flight tower to which the zeppelin was now tethered, excitedly informed the Darkspear Trolls and the priestess about his home's history, Ki'ra inwardly could not admit that she was impressed by the strange fortress. It was a far cry from not only her own culture, but even those of the races that now called the blood elves their allies. The other Trolls seemed to share her sentiments, their faces mixed with expressions of awe and awkwardness.

After their mounts and bags were unloaded from the zeppelin, their guide took them through the main gate of the city and behind its ornate walls. The interior of Silvermoon was even more lavish than its exterior. Paved walkways and staircases led into buildings and spaces that were marked by gilded doorways draped with red, purple, and blue silks. The streets were crowded with blood elves chatting animatedly or rushing to various destinations; Ki'ra was surprised to see a large number of other Horde races mixed among them. She did not expect too many non-elves to inhabit the city of the far away region of Quel'Thalas. Except for the Forsaken, all other Horde races were originally from Kalimdor. Yet among the green-eyed elves were many Orcs, Tauren, Trolls, and Undead. They seemed undisturbed by the surroundings that were a complete antithesis of their homelands. Perhaps, Ki'ra thought as she stared up at a tall statue of a blood elf paladin, it just took some getting used to.

Pyreanor led Ki'ra and her Darkspear party to a cozy and elegant tavern called Wayfarer's Rest Inn. "Please, rest here," he told them as he gestured to a gathering of plush velvet cushions. "The Warchief has written a letter briefly detailing your mission to Lady Liadrin, leader of the Blood Knights. I must deliver it to her and, afterward, I am certain she will approve his request of escorts for you. Until then, feel free to make yourself at home."

Ki'ra smiled, warmed by the elf's hospitality and friendly demeanor. Though she did not know much about the new members of the Horde and felt out of place in their strange city, he had been pleasant to her nonetheless. "Thank you, Master Pyreanor," the priestess said with nod and a smile.

The paladin returned the gesture and strode from the inn quickly. The Darkspear Trolls, marveling with wide eyes at the décor of the inn, simply stared and fidgeted uncomfortably for a moment. Then they slowly began to settle themselves into the soft couches. A few blood elf servers brought over trays laden with pitchers of cool drinks and fresh fruit and bread while they smiled politely.

"I could get used to luxury like dis," Nok sighed as he put his hands behind his head and picked up a cup from the tray. "It ain't nuthin' like home, but it's kinda nice."

"How long we gonna have to be here?" Kall grunted, warily glancing at the servers who chuckled as they walked away. "We not stayin' da night, are we?"

"I am not sure, Kall," Ki'ra responded, observing the hunter's tense posture and dark scowl. "I don't know how far the Ghostlands are from here or how long our journey to Zul'Aman may take. We are well rested, so we could leave tonight if possible, but I suppose it depends on when Lady Liadrin will be able to provide our escorts."

Kall snarled again. Even Goldwren, whose tiny head swiveled quickly around, seemed just as on edge and unhappy about their new surroundings. "I dun see why we have to rely on deez…elves for help, especially if da Loa said dat ya was to only have da Darkspear Tribe as ya allies."

"I am unfamiliar with this country and none of you have explored Quel'Thalas before," Ki'ra responded, slightly irritated that Kall was not being respectful of the help the Warchief had given them in the form of the blood elves. "If we are to make it to Zul'Aman, we will need their assistance. And the Loa told me that the Darkspear Tribe would be the only ones to go on this journey with me, not my only allies. Besides, the elves have been nothing but pleasant to us so far. We should be grateful. It is because of Thrall and Pyreanor that we will reach Zul'Aman more easily."

The hunter simply stared in the direction of the doorway of the inn before shrugging. He stroked the long body of the wind serpent perched on one shoulder and hefted his large gun over the other. "Well neither me nor Goldwren feel too comfortable here. I'd rather be outside dan in dis…" He sneered as he looked up at the ornate ceiling. "…place." Kall turned away and strode from the tavern without another word. Surprisingly, the two Barbarians and the older shaman followed, looking equally as eager to leave the inside of the city.

Confused, Ki'ra looked to Kanna, who stood a few paces away from her. The female only sighed and shook her head. "Some Trolls…weren't too keen on da idea of da blood elves joinin' da Horde," Kanna explained in a low whisper as she walked over to Ki'ra. "Der be bad blood between us and dem, way back to da times of da so-called Troll Wars. Lately, it's cuz of what dey did to da Amani dat some of us be a leetl wary toward dem. Dey was allied wit da humans, ya know. Of course, things was different den, but…" She breathed heavily again. "Dey be power-hungry, doz elves, and I can'na deny dat even I don't have some qualms 'bout em. Kall, he always admired da stories about da Trolls dat fought to reclaim our lands, especially Zul'jin. He's always had a hatred fo' elves. If it wasn'na fo' Thrall vouchin' for 'em, well…" The shaman just shrugged. "I'm surprised he even agreed to come when ya said we'd be goin' to Quel'Thalas. But he would'na like to see ya go on dis journey wit'out his protection."

Ki'ra pondered over Kanna's words and felt a bit guilty that she was not aware of the still existent tension between Trolls and elves. Had she known, she may have been less willing to accept Pyreanor's offer. Yet she knew that the aid the blood elves would give them would be for the best. "I do appreciate it that your brother came with me," Ki'ra said with a smile. "And I am glad he is so concerned for me." She nudged Kanna playfully. "But I am sure that he is more focused on protecting his baby sister."

Kanna chuckled. "Ya, he would'na have let me come without him, but I know he's here cuz he's become fond of ya. Kall has great faith in da Loa and pride in our people." Kanna placed a hand on her shoulder. "Ya here to protect both of doz, so he wants to make sure ya succeed. We all do."

Smiling warmly at her friend, Ki'ra nodded. "I am eternally grateful for that, Kan," she replied.

Smirking, the shaman's eyes drifted away behind her friend. "But I have to say, some of us be mo' concerned about ya dan othas," she sang-song as she nodded toward the right.

Ki'ra, following Kanna's gaze, looked behind her. She hadn't realized that Akashii was sitting on one of the couches close to the pair of females. He was staring down at a goblet clutched in his hand. Ki'ra noticed his blue cheeks were slightly flushed.

"Don't let him fool ya," Kanna whispered. "He been starin' at ya since we got here. Mebbe it's time for dat talk den, ya?"

The priestess watched the warrior for a moment, who pretended to be deeply interested in his drink. Yet Ki'ra could see that his eyes were covertly peering in her direction. Smiling shyly, she nodded at Kanna before walking over to the Troll who sat by himself. His eyes darted up in her direction and he immediately stood when she approached him.

"Akashii," Ki'ra spoke coyly as she failed to keep from blushing. "Would you…take a walk with me for a moment? I'd like to talk to you."

"O-of course, Ki'ra," the warrior stammered as he shakily placed his cup on the table, sloshing wine on its surface. He stood and followed Ki'ra to a pair of stairs that, she observed when she entered the inn, lead to a terraced area above them.

"Feels kinda odd to be here," he stammered nervously as they ascended the staircase. "I mean, we closah to Zul'Aman now. Ya will be on ya way to gettin' da spear. Ya must be a leetl nervous."

Ki'ra smiled and nodded. "Yes, I am quite nervous. Very nervous, in fact," she chuckled while fiddling with a lock of her hair. "But…I can't say that it doesn't help to have you…all of you here with me." She glanced at Akashii and flushed. "I cannot begin to tell you how happy I am my friends are here with me…that you are here with me."

Akashii's lips turned up in a smile. "We would'na leave ya to do such a thing by ya'self, Ki'ra," he responded as they arrived at the second level of the inn and moved onto the balcony. It was vacant, occupied only by a small table and two chairs. The many glowing crystals of the city obscured the stars of the night sky, but Ki'ra found their soft light almost as enchanting; the balcony was bathed in a gentle red and gold glow.

The two Trolls walked to the railing of the balcony, looking out over the expansive city around them that flickered, pulsated, and shined. Ki'ra breathed in the cool night air, trying to steady her quickening heartbeat. Her slightly moist palms gripped the metal rail. I can do this, she thought to herself. I have to talk to him. I have to find out how he feels and why there has been this tension between us. I have to—

"Kira, I need to apologize to ya," Akashii suddenly interjected her thoughts. The female glanced at him, surprised that he had spoken first. He flushed as he nervously turned his gaze in her direction. "I've been…aloof to ya since yesterday. I…I been rude and I would'na be surprised if ya was pissed off at me. I'm so sorry for dat and…I wanna explain to ya what's been goin' on wit me."

The Troll who towered over her, who looked so powerful in his gleaming armor, yet whose expression was so vulnerable and weak that Ki'ra could not help but feel pity for him, took her hands gently in his. Whatever slight annoyances she had with Akashii over the past couple of days completely melted away when his earnest chestnut eyes gazed into hers. "But…now is not da time," he continued softly. "Der be too much ya gotta worry about now what wit us goin' to Zul'Aman and all, and I don't want nuthin' else to be worryin' ya durin' ya quest, especially not my own foolishness. But I promise ya, Ki'ra, one thing ya won't have to worry about is me bein' here for ya."

His strong hand reached up and brushed away a lock of her golden white hair. Ki'ra almost sighed with pleasure as she felt his calloused but gentle finger graze her cheek. "Besides bein' ya Chosen, I wanna protect ya cuz I wanna make sure dat ya succeed in what ya gotta do and dat nuthin' comes in ya way. And nuthin' will cuz I'm gonna be da one fightin' by ya side. I wanna protect ya…cuz…cuz I luv ya Ki'ra."

The woman's mouth gapped as she stared blankly back at Akashii. Her heart thudded in her chest as she felt her body become strangely light. Despite the fact that more than one of her close friends had already stated the fact that Akashii had deep feelings for her, hearing the words from the Troll himself had more of an impact. "W-what?" Ki'ra stuttered dumbly, unable to conjure more intelligent words. "What did you say?"

Akashii's cheeks turned redder as he pulled her close to him. His eyes did not leave her face and the woman found his gaze strong and deep. "I luv ya, Ki'ra," he murmured softly. "I luv ya…and…dat fact scares da hell out of me cuz I've never felt dis strongly 'bout someone…not since Sian was alive." The warrior sighed heavily and bowed his head. "I nevah thought I'd have to deal wit' somethin' like dis again…feelin' so strongly 'bout a woman. I nevah thought dat anyone would be able to make me feel anythin' like what I had befo'…but…" He cupped her face in his hand; Ki'ra leaned into his touch as her eyes stayed locked onto his. "…but den da Loa crossed our paths and ya came into my life. And even when I did'na know why dey brought us together, I knew dat it was for a reason. And now, I know dat reason is not jus' so I can help ya fulfill ya purpose as a Spirit Vessel." He smiled gently at her. "I know it sounds selfish but…I think ya was sent here fo' me…to make me happy again and so dat I could be by ya side."

"Akashii…" Ki'ra murmured dreamily, but one of his thick fingers pressed softly against her lips.

"I don't want us to get too into dis, cuz we both got mo' important things to focus on," he continued. He gripped her hand tighter and stroked her face. "But…I jus' want ya to know dat because I luv ya so much, I'm not gonna let nuthin' happen to ya. I'm gonna be strong for ya and I'm gonna protect ya da best I can. And I'm also not gonna let my own fears and insecurities come in da way of how I feel and what I gotta do. I'm not sayin' dat I won't have a hard time wit' da latter, but…" Akashii brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. "If ya promise ya will be patient wit' me…I…I wanna be everythin' dat ya need."

Staggered and overwhelmed with emotions, Ki'ra just stared at Akashii almost incredulously. He did not break his gaze from her nor did he say anything more, but the expression in his eyes spoke more than his words had. A tense chuckle came from his lips as he turned his head. "Here I am sayin' all dis and I don't even know how ya feel about me," he muttered with embarrassment. "I jus wanted to—"

Ki'ra reached up to Akashii's cheek and, after quickly turning his head back toward her, pressed her lips hungrily against his. She must have startled him with the sudden gesture as his lips were still at first; yet after a brief moment, the warrior's arms wrapped around her body and pulled her into a powerful embrace as he kissed her back. Ki'ra's heart—and perhaps her very spirit—filled with a torrent of emotions that had slowly trickled over her since she first met Akashii. The fact that he had come forward with how he felt meant more to her than she could effectively communicate to him. And he had said he loved her. He, the one was destined to affect her life in more ways than she knew, the one who had made her feel accepted and cared for when she was alone, and the one that she had come to have immense affection for, loved her.

Finally breaking their deep and passionate kiss to catch her breath, Ki'ra's trembling lips formed a smile as she laughed softly. "You made me worry so much, you know," she said, resting her head against his armored chest. "I thought that you were slipping away from me. I didn't want that. I need you in so many ways."

"I know, leetl'un," he whispered back to her as he stroked her hair affectionately. "I need ya too."

"I'd love to talk with you about everything after I've completed my quest." It sounded strange for her to fathom actually succeeded with the Great Loa's mission, but with Akashii by her side, it did not seem at all impossible. "I want you to open up to me and I promise I will do the same." She leaned up again and kissed him. "Just please…be the strength I need, Akashii. Don't let your fears weaken you or deter you. I promise, whatever has come to cause you so much doubt in your life, I will help you overcome it…because…" Ki'ra laughed as she spoke the words; the realization that she could admit such a thing overjoyed her. "…I love you too."

With a look that was just a surprised as the one she had previously worn, Akashii gaped at Ki'ra. Then his lips curled into a broad smile. "I'm so glad ya do, Ki'ra," he murmured before leaning his head down toward hers.

* * *

Only a little over an hour passed before the paladin Pyreanor returned to the Zandalari priestess and her party to inform them that the Blood Knight leader, Lady Liadrin, had approved Thrall's request for escorts that could lead the Trolls through the Ghostlands. The troop, composed of five of the most accomplished paladins among the Blood Knights including Pyreanor, would take the Trolls past the borders of Quel'Thalas and into the scorched and haunted Ghostlands. From there, Pyreanor explained as he showed the priestess and her party leader a detailed map of the region, they would follow the road south to a small town called Tranquillien where they could rest. Then they would travel further down until the path split eastward and follow it past the blood elves' Sanctum of the Sun until the road ended and became what was known as Amani Pass.

"It is there," Pyreanor murmured grimly with a slight hint of fear in his eye, "that we shall have to leave you, priestess, for if we ventured in any further we would undoubtedly put you and ourselves in greater danger. We once had rangers patrolling the forests outside of Zeb'Nowa, the Troll village that borders the pass, yet we have since then removed them because of recent attacks from both the villagers and Scourge. It is very perilous there. Yet if you can make it through the pass without alerting them, you will follow it directly to the gates of Zul'Aman."

"Probably best we try to cross da pass at night den," Akashii said thoughtfully as he studied the drawing of the long stretch of pathway. "Da covah of darkness could be for da better, though I'm sure doz forest trolls won't be any less dangerous in da dark compared to da day."

"Amani Pass, surprisingly, is not often occupied by the surrounding tribe of Zeb'Nowa," comment Pyreanor. "Yet I agree with you. The area is still dangerous. Traveling the pass by night would be wise."

"How long will it take to reach Zul'Aman?" Ki'ra asked.

The paladin let out a long breath as he thought for a moment. "About a full three days. Reaching Tranquillien will take the longest. From there to Amani Pass, the journey is only a day at most."

Ki'ra nodded. Three days was enough time, she felt, for her party—as well as herself—to fully prepare for their passage into the Amani stronghold. "When could we leave, Master Pyreanor?"

"The men that will be escorting you have already been notified and are preparing to depart as we speak." The blood elf grinned as he folded up the map, his green eyes glowing. "We could leave right now, if you wanted."

Ki'ra looked at Akashii, relying on the judgment of her group leader to make such a decision. The warrior smiled at her confidently. "We are rested and already packed," he said as he looked at Pyreanor. "I say we get goin'."

Pyreanor nodded. "Then let us depart."

* * *

The party of ten Trolls, flanked by the five Blood Knights on their vibrantly colored hawkstriders, departed Silvermoon City under the cover of darkness. With only the Pale Lady as their guide, they left the gilded city for the lush lands of Eversong Woods. Ki'ra was silently relieved to leave the claustrophobic city; she, like her comrades, felt most comfortable in the wide-open expanse of nature, uninhibited by tall walls or borders. All of them seemed more eager to begin their journey to the dangerous land of Zul'Aman rather than stay any longer in the city. Despite the fact that she knew nothing of Eversong Woods and the forest was different from her jungle homeland, she felt at ease beneath the gently swaying trees surrounded by rolling hills of green foliage.

Yet when she laid eyes upon the stretch of scorched dark land Pyreanor told her was called the Dead Scar, Ki'ra's comfort disappeared, replaced by an almost hateful disgust. Hidden amongst deadwood and charred scrub were undead creatures, languidly shuffling or floating across the earth as they moaned miserably. Akashii moved closer to Ki'ra on Firemane, glancing about warily with furrowed brows as they entered the scar.

"The land…it's…completely dead!" she rasped as they rode across a section of the Blight infested soil.

Pyreanor, who was mounted at her left side, nodded solemnly. "It was cursed when Arthas Menethil and his Scourge forces made their march against Quel'Thalas," he replied with a sigh. "It is a constant reminder of what the Burning Legion created…and how our precious Sunwell was lost. The spirits of the dead as well as remnants of the Scourge still lurk here. We have been attempting to decrease their numbers, but there presence remains."

"Da Spirit of Earth is absent from dis soil," Ki'ra heard Kanna murmur sadly behind her. "Its very essence has been destroyed here!"

A fierce heat flooded Ki'ra's body and she felt anger rise within her. Yet the majority of the fury came not from herself, but from the spirit residing inside her. _This is why, my Vessel_, Atal'Zan spoke in a voice full of rage and sorrow, _that we must work against this dark force that threatens the lands and rips the spirits from it._

Ki'ra nodded, swallowing heavily as she looked down at the black earth that passed beneath the feet of her raptor. Such things could not be allowed to happen, she thought as she gripped the reins tightly. She would not see the land of her people, or any land for that matter, suffer such destruction.

Unfortunately, the path they road through Eversong Woods seemed to follow along the Dead Scar for miles. It marred the natural beauty of the forests and instilled within the Trolls an uneasy sense of dread. After traveling almost nonstop until dusk, the group finally made camp as far away from the scar as possible near the border between the Ghostlands and Quel'Thalas. They were forced to leave the open safety of the road and settled themselves in a small clearing surrounded by thick trees and shrubbery.

"Trust me, we are safer facing the wild creatures of the forest rather than the undead that lurk around the scar," Pryreanor assured Ki'ra as they began to unpack their bedrolls and prepare for an evening meal. "Clearings like these are littered across the woods to serve as campsites for our rangers. We shall be safe, though my knights and I will be taking rotating watches throughout the night. You and your party members get your rest. We shall leave for Tranquillien at dawn."

Ki'ra nodded gratefully to the paladin before he left her to give his orders to his subordinates. The Darkspear Trolls whispered quietly among each other as they went about their individual tasks. Ura gathered enough wood for Kanna to ignite a small campfire in the center of the camp. Kall leaned against the trunk of a large tree, his hard gaze directed into the forest around them. Nok helped Akashii secure the mounts nearby as the elderly shaman unpacked the provisions that would be consumed that night. The two Barbarian Trolls, relieved from their usual duty of first watch, sharpened their large axes and checked their weapons. The young witch doctor sat quietly to himself as he meditated.

The Trolls and the Blood Elves had a brief and silent dinner together before the paladins left to take up their posts around the perimeter of the camp. Ki'ra observed that the knights peered warily at their charges; the tension between some of her allies and the elves was apparent and both groups seemed more than eager to be apart from each other.

"Ya sure dat ya don't want any of us to take watch as well?" Kall asked Ki'ra in a low tone as he watched the elves disappear into the trees.

"We've been traveling almost a full day and I know you are weary," Ki'ra replied. "I need you—all of you—to be well rested before we reach Zul'Aman." She placed a gentle hand on his broad arm. "I know you are not fond of the elves, but they are here to help us, Kall. Even if you do not trust them, trust my judgment."

The hunter stared at her for a moment, his icy eyes slightly narrowed. Then he sighed deeply and nodded. "I did not mean to doubt ya, priestess," he responded. "I do trust ya. Forgive me."

Ki'ra smiled at Kall and to her surprise the hunter smiled back. "I'm afraid Goldwren ain't gonna be so easy to convince though," he said as he nodded into the trees. The windserpent had left his master's side upon their arrival into the clearing and Ki'ra had not seen him since. "He's insistent on keepin' an eye out."

"His dedication and resolve are as admirable as yours then," Ki'ra replied with a smirk. "But even he should rest for a while. We shall be leaving at sunrise. I would like to reach Zul'Aman as soon as possible."

Kall nodded and stroked his green beard thoughtfully. "If ya don't mind me askin', priestess," he began slowly. "I gotta ask ya: how are ya plannin' to move into Zul'Aman tomorrow? Ya mean to go into da Amani fortress and take dis spear from dem, but how? I know ya said dat ya don't plan on threatenin' dem wit violence, but do ya honestly expect dem to jus' open der doors and let ya come in and ask for what ya want?"

Ki'ra could not help but chuckle for a moment. He was more right than he realized. "As a matter of fact, Kall, I do," she replied with a serious expression.

The hunter gaped at her, his eyes blinking. "I was bein' sarcastic," he muttered.

Smiling again, Ki'ra turned from the hunter and faced the camp. "My friends," she said in a voice loud enough to catch the other Trolls' attention. "I know that many of you have questions pertaining to how we shall go into Zul'Aman. I stand by my plan to avoid conflict with the Amani. I hope to enter their domain peaceably and ask them to willingly give up the spear Jin'rohk. If all goes as planned, we will not have to engage in combat with them."

The Darkspear Trolls glanced at one another, their eyes reflecting the uncertainties they had with Ki'ra's words. "But priestess," spoke up one of the Barbarians named Buur. "How can we possibly do dat? Da Amani have nuthin' but hatred toward doz dat try and enter der forest, let alone der very stronghold! Why in da name of da Loa would dey ever agree to not only let us come in unharmed but also take Jin'rohk?"

Silent for a moment as she recalled what Atal'Zan had told her just a day ago, Ki'ra stared at the faces of her comrades who were eager to be assured and answered. "Because, Buur," Ki'ra replied with confidence in the Great Loa's guidance. "There is one within Zul'Aman who may be able to aid us given that I can persuade him to do so. In fact, he is already aware that we are coming."

A collective gasp came from the camp. "W-what?!" Ura stammered in disbelief. "Ya mean someone within Zul'Aman knows we mean to come and take da spear?"

"I am not sure if he knows whether or not I intend to take Jin'rohk. In fact, I am not sure what details of my quest were revealed to him," Ki'ra admitted. "But he knows that I am a Spirit Vessel of the Loa and I have need of the Amani's assistance."

"But dat means dat dey could be waitin' to ambush us!" Nok exclaimed. "If dey know what we comin' for, what's keepin' dem from stoppin' us before we even get to da gates of Zul'Aman! We could be walkin' into a trap!"

Ki'ra shook her head. "That won't happen, Nok," she assured him, but she could tell the rogue was having a hard time believing her. "Though there is much I am not certain of, I know the Amani will not meet us with hostility…initially, anyway. It is my hope that we can avoid bloodshed all together."

The Trolls murmured among one another quietly and Ki'ra could hear the wariness in their words. She didn't blame them for not being completely assured by her words; if anything, she could understand her explanation making them more incredulous. "Who is this one who could be our ally?" the young witch doctor asked curiously.

Inhaling deeply, Ki'ra looked into the fire that flickered and cast golden shadows across the camp. Even though Ki'ra believed Atal'Zan when she told her who her unlikely spiritual equal and ally would be, the notion still seemed far-fetched.

"The Warlord Zul'jin."


	23. Chapter 23: Leader

A/N: Sorry for the delay everyone! This chapter took a while to write and I wanted to take my time with it. Reviews/comments appreciated as always!

* * *

Chapter 23: Leader

The stone ruins of Amani Pass jutted out from the earth and loomed above the pathway like shadowed giants. Curved rock forms appeared as rows of sharp teeth on either side of the pass, giving the illusion of entering the throat of some fearsome beast. Abstract representations of old gods, spirits, or perhaps Amani figures of the past stood like immovable guardians. The Pale Lady, suspended low against the night sky, illuminated the surface of the carved ruins and revealed the inscribed pictographs and runes that illustrated the histories of the tribe that had built the magnificent structures. Various skulls, mostly humanoid, dangled alongside feathers and beaded objects from the tips of the gates that bordered the path.

Though Amani Pass was threatening and instilled in him a sense of dread, Akashii could not help but admire the architecture of his forest brethren. The structures they had built were impressive and clearly created with pride for the culture of their people. The warrior was alert and on guard, his sharp ears and keen eyes paying attention to every sound and movement beyond the darkness, but he could not help but examine the markings of the stone walls and statues. In a different situation, he would have stopped to inspect them closer.

Glancing briefly behind him, Akashii could see that his tribesmen were in just as much awe. Kall especially seemed rapt by the architecture of the Amani Trolls. Akashii knew that his friend admired stories about the tribe and their battles against those that sought to take their lands. It was too bad, Akashii thought bitterly, that the very Trolls Kall idolized would sooner slit his throat than act civilly toward a Darkspear.

Two days prior, the party of Darkspear Trolls, lead by the Zandalari priestess and protected by the Blood Knights, had finally reached the Sanctum of the Sun. The small temple, though barely furnished and without provisions, was a good place for the Trolls to rest and prepare for the last leg of their journey. They had arrived late in the evening as the forests of the Ghostlands were beginning to further darken; after a few hours of recouping and when it was well into the night, they continued without the guidance of the blood elves into the forest Trolls' lands.

"Good luck to you and your allies, priestess," the paladin Pyreanor had said to Ki'ra with a bow before he and his comrades departed to return to Silvermoon City. "May whatever spirits that guide you spare you from the Amani's wrath."

Now alone, the Trolls moved along the long and shadowed Amani Pass toward the gates of Zul'Aman. The road was eerily quiet, devoid of movement save for the swaying of trees and the occasional scurrying of some tiny animal. Since entering the domain of the forest Trolls, the Darkspears had not seen a single trace of the tribes that inhabited the area, even when they passed the outskirts of the village Zeb'Nowa.

Like the others, Ki'ra remained quiet and alert during their journey up the pathway, but Akashii could detect something different about the priestess. Her face was set in a focused and calm expression; it reminded Akashii of the first moment he heard Ki'ra speak after Atal'Zan had reawakened her memories. She looked so different from the young shy woman that he had come to know. Yet this facet of Ki'ra was just as, if not more, alluring and mystifying. Despite the fact that the night's darkness shrouded everything in shadows, Ki'ra's crimson eyes seemed to glow with a soft red aura. The rubies at her throat did the same, barely illuminating her golden neckpiece, cloaked shoulders, and face. Even her body seemed to radiate with the power kept inside of her and, when the moon flickered against her from beneath the night's clouds, Akashii could swear he saw tiny threads of light flash across her form.

Akashii wondered what thoughts were going through her mind at that moment. They were but steps away from entering Zul'Aman where the priestess would have to convince the Warlord Zul'jin to give her the spear Jin'rohk. When Ki'ra had shared with her party her wish to connect with the Amani warlord through their shared beliefs in the Loa, Akashii had seen the looks of skepticism on his tribesmen's faces. They knew nothing of Zul'jin's spirituality, but they knew for certain that the old witch doctor had disconnected himself so far from the other races that he seemed to have no remorse slaughtering his own kind should they trespass on Amani land. Yet Ki'ra spoke words of assurance and determination and the Darkspear Trolls had found some hope within them.

"If dat is da will of da Loa," Kall had said with a respectful bow after Ki'ra had finished. "Den we will stay by ya side to make sure dat ya succeed!" He raised his axe high in the air. "Deh'yo jang Loa Yeyewata!"

"Dey'yo jang Loa Yeyewata!" the other Trolls echoed the Zandali chant, raising their weapons and fists. Akashii had joined them, proudly proclaiming that he too would lay down his life to protect the will of the spirits. There was still doubt in his mind, but he did have faith in both the woman and the Loa. As he rode beside her and watched the resolve in her face, he knew that she would do all she could to succeed.

The incline of Amani Pass became steeper and the architecture began to change. Pools of water gathered around the stone walls, cascading down embankments like waterfalls. Platforms of rock held up by stone and wooden stairs became more frequent elements of the architecture. Piles of bones and remnants of animals—or perhaps humanoids—lined the pathway.

"Yudo e'chata!" Nok gasped behind him. "Look!"

For a moment, Akashii thought it had been a mountain that loomed in the distant darkness ahead of them. Yet as the Pale Lady had begun her descent beneath the horizon and the Morning Star cast the initial rays of sunrise across the forest, the monolithic form above the pass was revealed as a giant stone and wood fortress. It expanded on either side of the pathway farther than Akashii could see, disappearing behind thick walls of lush trees. High walled parapets, towers, and archways spiraled from behind the fortress. Tall ziggurats with several stories of staircases bordered the end of the pass, which became a ramp of steps that led into the gaping arched entrance of the Amani stronghold.

Ki'ra pulled on the reins of her mount, bringing the raptor to a halt. Her comrades stopped as well, their chins raised as they gaped up at the magnificent and intimidating bastion. "We're here," the priestess breathed out, unable to contain her own amazement. "Zul'Aman."

They stood still in awestruck quiet for a moment. "Well…what do we do now?" Nok finally broke the silence. "We supposed to jus' go in or ya think Zul'jin gonna send a welcome party fo' us?"

Akashii couldn't help but smirk as did Ki'ra. "We go in," she replied as she dismounted her ash gray raptor. "We'll leave the mounts here."

"You think dey will be safe here?" Ura asked as she fondly petted the head of her own raptor.

"We have no choice for now," Ki'ra said. "To walk in on foot is a show of respect, of submission. There are many formalities we will have to observe while we are here. I don't want communicate any sort of hostility or arrogance toward the Amani."

"Somethin' tells me it's gonna be da otha way around," Nok muttered as he stepped down from his mount.

The Darkspear Trolls and the priestess removed the bridles and reins of their mounts and led them to a small area behind one of the tall, narrow ziggurats. The animals, loyal and tame to their masters, would remain in the alcove of trees and ruins until they were fetched or unless they felt threatened, in which case they were trained to fight or flee. Akashii patted Firemane and fed him a sliver of meat before returning to Ki'ra's side. When her comrades were gathered behind her, the priestess nodded to them and began walking toward the stairs that would lead into Zul'Aman.

They ascended the stairway and underneath the arched entrance to the interior of the inner gateway. It was decorated with massive stone statues, wicked masks, torches, and feathered spears. At the end of the room was a sealed giant gate made from large wooden logs lashed together with rope.

"What now?" Buur asked as he looked up at the closed portal.

"We announce our arrival," Ki'ra replied as she gestured toward a gold disk mounted between two wooden staffs. "And wait for an answer." She turned to Akashii. "Akashii, would you help me?"

The warrior nodded and went over to the large gong with the priestess. He picked up the stone mallet that lay beneath the wood base and swung it hard against the metal surface. The resounding clamor of the gong echoed within the inner gateway, reverberating against the walls and shaking the very floor of the room. Akashii hit the gong twice more and then returned the mallet to its resting place. When the final resonances of the gong's ring died and left the gateway quiet, the Darkspear Trolls glanced around expectantly. Even Ki'ra waited for a sudden movement or noise.

A noiseless hour passed before the distant sound of grunting and growling could be heard from behind the massive gate. The Trolls were instantly alert. The Barbarians instinctively reached from their massive axes while Kall's hand tightened at the handle of his crossbow. Goldwren's growl rumbled in his throat as he swayed back and forth rhythmically behind his master.

"No," Ki'ra softly commanded she raised her hand. She listened with keen ears at the approaching noises. "There will be no weapons drawn. Do not speak or advance toward them." Her crimson eyes glanced toward the warrior close at her side who had placed a twitching hand on Warbringer. "Akashii, approach with me and act as I do."

Breathing deeply through his nose, Akashii removed his hand from the pommel of his axe as he nodded. The Barbarians, after exchanging glances, did the same and Kall left his crossbow at his waist and spoke hushed words to Goldwren to calm the beast. The hairs on the back of the warrior's neck bristled as the sounds became louder, echoing against the stone of the entryway. The entire party jumped as the wooden gate buckled suddenly. A cacophony of metal scrapping wood filled the empty space of the room before the gates gave a great shudder and began to part slowly. The morning sun escaping through the opened portal, momentarily blinded the Trolls and they shielded their faces as the golden sunlight flooded the chamber. Akashii's eyes adjusted quickly and he tensely looked in the direction of the now revealed entrance.

A group of figures stood behind the opened portal of the gate. The light obscured them for a moment, casting them in dark shadows and strong illumination, yet when they entered the inner gateway, they could be clearly seen. They were all Amani Trolls, their skin various hues of earthy colors and their bodies much more muscled and burly than their jungle brethren. Two were mounted on ferocious heavily armored bears while the other five were on foot. Standing on each side of the center figure were four warriors welding massive weapons and wearing very intricate and elaborate armors. Wild eyes glowed like burning coals beneath their furrowed brows and their taut painted bodies seem to ripple with unimaginable strength and power. The center figure himself was a Troll that was so large he seemed to tower just a head above the four formidable warriors. Clad in robes and armor of purple and glowing yellow, he wielded a wicked looking staff that held a pulsating emerald. If the other Trolls were intimidating, the one that stood in the midst of them was more daunting than anyone Akashii had ever encountered. Even from several steps away, Akashii could sense some violent force that radiated from him.

The robed Troll came forward, his piercing yellow-green eyes fixated on Ki'ra. Akashii had to fight an overwhelming urge to step between the hulking Amani and the priestess, but he held himself steady as he came to a halt only a few paces away from the pair. To Akashii's utter astonishment, the Troll dropped to his hands and knees and bowed his massive head low to the ground. The four warriors behind him mimicked the gesture of ultimate respect and subservience.

"Greetings and peace to ya, Spirit Vessel of da Great Motha, most revered of da Loa," the Troll spoke reverently in a rumbling voice. "I, Hex Lord Malacrass, Spiritual Advisor of the Amani Empire, welcome ya with humility and graciousness to Zul'Aman."

"Greetings and peace to you as well, Lord Malacrass," Ki'ra replied as she swept her hand over her chest and bowed. "I am Ki'ra of the Zandalari, humble servant and vessel to Atal'Zan. These are my allies, representatives of the Darkspear Tribe, and my Chosen, Akashii. We greet the Amani Tribe with humility and graciousness." The Darkspear Trolls repeated Ki'ra's bow; Akashii did so without turning his gaze from the Amani priest in front of them.

Hex Lord Malacrass raised himself from the ground, maneuvering his giant form with ease and litheness. "Mah Lord Zul'jin has known of ya and ya Chosen's impendin' arrival fo' some time now," he said. "But he was not aware dat ya would be accompanied by…" His eyes flitted briefly to the gathering of Trolls standing behind the priestess. Akashii could see the rage flicker beneath his stony gaze. "…othas."

"Those I have come with are my guardians and companions," Ki'ra replied coolly. "They are here not as members of the Horde, but servants of the Loa who seek to aid me on my journey. I do hope that they will be greeted with the same peace you have ensured me."

For a moment, the Amani priest's massive jaw twitched. Yet his lips curved into a toothy smile and he bowed his head down low. "But of course, Priestess Ki'ra," Malacrass replied in a tone that was almost too worshipful. "You and yo' companions are all welcomed within Zul'Aman. Whatevah…tensions der may be between da Amani and da Darkspear Tribe will be set aside durin' ya stay. Come, come den!" He beckoned with a large gauntleted hand toward the gate. "Ya have had a long journey and I am certain ya wish to rest, but mah lord has been waitin' fo' ya. I shall be takin' ya to meet wit' him."

"Very well." The priestess turned to her companions and, after a small smile of reassurance, followed Malacrass out of the inner gateway and into the interior of Zul'Aman. Akashii stayed close to Ki'ra's side, his eyes narrowed squarely on the back of Malacrass's head. There was something about the Amani priest that irritated him. He was overall skeptic of the Amani's seemingly warm welcome, but he supposed it was a better outcome than his initial expectations of hostility. Still, he would not let his guard down for a moment.

Suddenly, Akashii felt Ki'ra's hand against his own. Her soft fingers tightened around his and the warrior glanced covertly at her. The priestess was still staring straight ahead, but Akashii could detect some slight worry on her beautiful face. Returning his own gaze to the interior of the gate, Akashii squeezed her hand back, hoping that the gesture comforted her.

When they passed the entry way of Zul'Aman, led by Malacrass, the four warriors and the mounted riders, the Darkspears found themselves staring across the massive expansive of land that was Zul'Aman. The great city rose and fell in platforms, ziggurats, and pathways of stone, natural grass and tree covered rocky elevations, and wooden stairways and ramps. Cascading streams of water fell into reflection pools and intricate tribal carvings adorned every surface of the stone structures.

"Amazin'…" Kanna gasped. Akashii had to silently agree. Zul'Aman was nothing like anything he had ever seen before. Even the great capital of Orgrimmar seemed unimpressive in comparison to the sprawling complex stronghold around them.

"Zul'Aman serves as da capital for da forest Trolls," Malacrass spoke with a smug smile on his face, no doubt pleased by the Darkspears' reaction. "Dez temples and ritual spaces are meant for worship and meetins mostly, though our shaman, witch doctahs, and Shadow Huntahs live, train, and teach here. Da Amani'shi, our highest ranking membahs are called. Da tribes of da Amani live in da villages below. It is very much like your native home of Zulzadar."

"You have been there before?" Ki'ra asked with a note of surprise in her voice.

The priest nodded. "A long while ago, aftah da Second War. When our peoples were torn apart and separated, da Spirits sent me away to learn of practices dat could strengthen us both physically and spiritually. I learned much from da Zandalari high priests and developed a connection with da Loa dat has helped da Amani reclaim some semblance of da strength we once had." He turned his head in her direction; Akashii watched with slight ire as Malacrass's eyes swept up and down Ki'ra's body. "Ya were probably no more dan a younglin' den, if even dat old. Ya are so young to have been given da blessins of such a powerful Loa."

"Even from a young age, I heard the voices of the spirits," Ki'ra replied calmly as she ignored the Troll's lusty gaze. "I never thought of my age as a reason not to do the bidding of the Loa and the spirits never saw my age as a reason not to allow me to aid my people."

A deep chuckle came from Malacrass's throat and he smiled toothily. "Well said, Priestess Ki'ra," he purred. "I do not doubt dat ya wisdom and spirituality exceed ya age. Da spiritual powers within ya be strong and formidable, I can tell."

Ki'ra nodded and smiled. "You flatter me, Malacrass," she replied congenially. The priest grinned at her once more before turning his attention ahead of him. If he hadn't done so, Akashii was afraid he would have threatened the Troll to keep his eyes off of Ki'ra.

The group walked the pathways of Zul'Aman deep into the city. There were quite a number of the Amani'shi walking about, dressed in decorative tribal armors and robes. Some were accompanied by tamed pets while others were mounted on the massive armored bears. There were also tribesmen present, talking amongst one another or moving to their various destinations. When their eyes fell upon Ki'ra, they stared in awe with expressions that were deferential and respectful. Yet when they realized that she was accompanied by the Darkspear Trolls following behind her, their eyes narrowed and sneers appeared on some of their faces. A few audacious ones even spat hateful slurs at them. Akashii heard Kall muttering behind him angrily, yet his sister quietly tried to calm him. The warrior pressed closer to Ki'ra. He doubted they would harm her, but what was stopping them from ambushing him and his comrades?

Malacrass and his guardians finally stopped in front of a large stone archway that was sealed by a wooden gate. The two mounted sentries positioned themselves on either side of the archway while the four warriors pushed open the entrance. Malacrass turned around and said, "I am sorry, Priestess Ki'ra, but dis is as far as ya party may pass. Warlord Zul'jin's meetin' room be dis way and only ya may enter. Dey are welcome to wait or perhaps—"

"She goes nowhere wit'out me," Akashii spoke up before he could contain himself. "I be her Chosen and I don't leave her side."

The Amani priest's lip instantly twitched upward and his expression darkened. Yet Malacrass then smiled. "But of course," he replied with a low bow as he gestured into the gate. "Da Chosen of da Great Motha is welcomed as well."

Akashii was not keen on the idea of separating from his friends, but he was more so concerned about Ki'ra. "Ya have my word, Chosen Akashii," Malacrass assured him in his sickeningly cordial tone as he saw the warrior glance back and Nok, Kall, Kanna, and the others. "Dat der is an agreement of peace between da Amani and da guardians of Priestess Ki'ra. Ya comrades will not be harmed."

"We have faith in you word, Malacrass," Ki'ra replied in a warm tone that held a hint of warning behind it.

"Don't worry 'bout us, mon," Nok said with a wink. "We'll be fine."

Nodding, Akashii turned away from his friends and followed Ki'ra behind Malacrass, who had moved past the entrance of the archway with his four warriors. The gates were closed behind them and the hairs on Akashii's neck bristled as his body tensed under some nagging premonition. He swallowed heavily and steeled his face, determined to look composed and unafraid. He refused to appear intimidated.

They ascended tall wooden stairs to a wide stone platform. Several Amani'shi were gathered there, seated on woven mats in groups or standing in clusters as they conversed with one another. At the rear of the platform atop another set of stairs was a tall stone seat. Though he had never laid eyes on the Amani warlord before, Akashii knew the Troll that occupied the throne was Zul'jin. He was just as large as his tribesmen, yet with a tattooed body that was leaner than it was burly and belied his age. Wild white hair streamed over his broad shoulders. A violet cowl was draped around him, covering his mouth and tusks; it fell around his sides, the length of it covering the remains of a missing arm. His face seemed to have permanent severity to it caused mostly by the sunken eyelid that hid an empty eye socket. The remaining eye, blood red and wild, was partly shadowed beneath scowling brows. The tribal stories were right. The Warlord Zul'jin, Akashii had to admit silently to himself, though old and handicapped, was as fear-provoking and impressive as he had heard.

When Malacrass and the four warriors ascended to the top of the platform, a hush fell over the gathered Amani'shi. As Ki'ra and Akashii followed, the Trolls parted and cleared a pathway for which the Amani priest and the newcomers could walk. Akashii, his eyes warily darting around the crowd of priests, witch doctors, and shaman, watched as they dropped to their knees and bowed respectfully at the sight of the priestess. Ki'ra did not make notice of their gestures, her gaze directed at the Troll who stood from his stone throne and walked slowly down the wooden steps to the lower platform.

"Mah Lord Zul'jin," Malacrass spoke as the four warriors stood on either side of the great witch doctor. "Da Spirit Vessel of Atal'Zan has arrived. Dis is Priestess Ki'ra of da Zandalari Empire, servant of da Great Motha."

Zul'jin, who stood many heads above the young priestess and at least one above Akashii, stared down at her with a piercing and curious gaze. Then, the large troll slowly went down on both knees and lowered his head to the ground while bracing himself on his good arm. "It is an honor and a privilege to finally be in ya presence, Priestess Ki'ra," Zul'jin spoke with the same reverence Malacrass had, yet his tone was more earnest. "Welcome to Zul'Aman."

To Akashii's surprise, Ki'ra gracefully kneeled down and mimicked the low bow. "And it is an honor to be in your presence, Warlord Zul'jin," she replied politely as her forehead touched the stone. For a moment, Akashii did not know what to do, but he followed Ki'ra's gesture and bowed as well. "I thank you for peaceably welcoming myself and my guardians into your city."

"It was da will of da Loa dat you were to come to Zul'Aman, priestess," Zul'jin replied with narrowed eyes when all three of them were standing again. Besides the fact that half of his face was covered, it was impossible to read the old Troll's expressions. His eyes were stony and cold. "I am a devoted servant of da spirits and when dey came to me in a vision tellin' of ya journey, I vowed dat I would follow der command by allowin' ya here into our home." His eye glanced to Akashii for only a second. "Even if dat meant puttin' aside…bad blood."

"I appreciate that, Warlord Zul'jin," the priestess said with a nod as Akashii scowled slightly. "And I am grateful that you answered the call of the spirits. The Loa have crossed our paths for a reason, one I am unsure if you are aware of or not."

"Dat I am not, priestess," Zul'jin replied. "Da Loa only revealed dat ya would be comin' to Zul'Aman and dat ya would require somethin' of me. I am eager to know what da spirits need of ole Zul'jin. Come and sit while we talk. Ya must be weary." Zul'jin gestured over to an area occupied by sitting mats and Ki'ra, Akashii, and Malacrass seated themselves there on the floor. The four fearsome Amani warriors stood behind Zul'jin as the witch doctor took a seat across from Ki'ra next to his spiritual advisor.

"The spirits have truly blessed the Amani tribe to have bestowed upon them four Nature Loa," Ki'ra commented as she looked across the faces of the warriors behind their leader.

A small chuckle came from behind Zul'jin's cowl. "Ya are indeed greatly linked to da spirits to sense da presence of da animal Loa here." He gestured to the priest at his right who smiled arrogantly. "It was because of Malacrass dat we were able to beseech da animal spirits and beg dem to aid our people against da enemies dat trespass on our lands." He turned to the four warriors who stood proudly. "Da dragonhawk, bear, lynx, and eagle spirits imbued our four strongest warriors wit' der might. Dey have remained wit us, strikin' down doz who would raise a weapon against da Amani. Da Loa truly wish to see da forest Trolls reclaim da lands dat were once der's."

Ki'ra's face held an odd expression, one that Akashii could not name, but she only smiled. "Then the spirits were wise to send me to the Amani for help," she said. "The Great Mother has entrusted me with a task that I cannot complete with out your aid, Warlord Zul'jin. The Nature Loa are not the only spirits who wish to stand with our people against the enemies that threaten them. The Great Mother herself seeks to aid us in the battle against our most formidable foe."

"Oh, is dat so?" the warlord replied as he leaned forward eagerly. "Dis is truly good news, den! Praise to da Loa! Dey have heard da cries of our people!"

Ki'ra nodded. "The spirits themselves are threatened by the force that seeks not only dominion over the Trolls, but all races of this world and worlds beyond. I am only one person, but through the renewal of our people and the banishment of the demons that have swayed us from the spirits' path, I hope to stand against the Burning Legion."

Zul'jin's eye widened. Malacrass looked even more taken aback, his enormous jaw gaping. "Da…Burnin' Legion?" the warlord spoke the words as if they were a bitter poison in his mouth. "Da spirits wish to defeat da Legion?" A mirthless chuckle came from behind the cowl. "Whut concern da Legion be of da Loa, huh? What da Legion gotta do wit' da Trolls? Yah, we fight da Scourge dat threaten our forests here in da Ghostlands, but da Legion ain't nevah been a concern of our people. Our enemies always been da elves, da humans, der so called Alliance, and anyone who try to come into Amani land!"

"Unfortunately, that is not true, Warlord Zul'jin," Ki'ra spoke gravely. "The Legion has for ages passed afflicted our people, not from the outside but within. They corrupted the great empire of the Gurubashi through an evil and demonic entity that came in the guise of a spirit. It was through that demon that the Burning Legion had—and still has—control over some of our tribesmen."

Leaning back, the warlord stared at the priestess with an astonished expression. Akashii was certain that had his cowl been removed from his face, his mouth would have been open. "Ya cannot possibly mean—"

"Impossible!" Malacrass barked, his yellow-green eyes narrowed and almost angry. "Hakkar is an Old God, a Dark Loa! Der is no possible way dat da great Gurubashi Empire was controlled by da likes of da Legion!"

"It is true, Lord Malacrass, and Atal'Zan herself has confirmed it," Ki'ra insisted, her voice rising. "I went within the walls of Zul'Gurub and sensed for myself the fel magics that radiate from the very heart of their temple. I was captured and tortured with spells and energies that do not come from the spirits, even Dark ones. Hakkar is a demon from the Legion, sent to corrupt our people just as they corrupted the orcs and other races!"

Malacrass was staring at Ki'ra as if her words were some sort of insult to him. His light eyes glittered with anger and his large mouth was curved in a sneer. Yet Zul'jin only eyed Ki'ra with a serious curiosity. "If da Loa say dat Hakkar belongs to da Legion, den it must be true," the warlord murmured thoughtfully.

"But dat don't mean nuthin' to da Amani!" seethed Malacrass as he glared at the priestess. "Da Legion be da problems of da Horde and da Alliance, not da forest Trolls. We got our own battles to face here! We got our own enemies! If da Loa want to help der people, dey need to be mo' concerned about da elves and da humans dat been tryin' to wipe us out fo' years!"

"Do not question the intentions of the Loa, Lord Malacrass!" Ki'ra retorted in a slightly offended tone. "The spirits wish to aid all of the tribes, not just the Amani, and it is the Burning Legion who threatens us all!"

"Malacrass speak some truth though, priestess," Zul'jin replied with a dark look. "We Amani have tried to stay away from da clutches of da Legion. Beyond da Scourge dat roam da forests here, we don't care 'bout da forces of da Legion."

"Well it is the Legion that threatens your people, Warlord Zul'jin, and no one, even the Amani, will escape their wrath once they have spread over this world!" Ki'ra rasped. "You are not the only peoples that suffer!"

The priestess inhaled deeply to calm herself and she gripped her hands tightly in her lap. "Even though I seek unity for our people and a collective effort against our enemies, I did not come to ask you to stand with me against the Legion or ally yourself with any faction, Warlord Zul'jin," Ki'ra replied with more coolness in her voice. "The only aid I require from you is the relinquishment of a weapon, one that once belonged to the great Atal'Zan and was entrusted to the Amani. Only with it and the other relics of our people can I wield the Great Mother's power and fulfill the wishes of the Loa."

"Ah…" The old Troll's brows raised. "You mean da spear, Jin'rohk? Den dat must be Zan'rohk, da Mender." His eyes fell to the collar of gold at her throat.

"Yes. It is the relic of the Zandalar Empire. I went to Zul'Gurub in hopes of acquiring the books, Sun'rohk, but found that they had been removed from the temple there long ago." Her eyes gazed into Zul'jin's. "It is the will of the Loa that I complete this task. Therefore, I humbly ask you in the name of Atal'Zan to give to me the spear Jin'rohk and, if possible, any information as to the whereabouts of the books."

Zul'jin regarded Ki'ra silently, his gaze perpetually cold. Malacrass, still in shock and his face twisted in fury, stared at her as well. Ki'ra's face was calm and she did not remove her eyes from the warlord's.

A heavy sigh that sounded more like a growl came from Zul'jin's cowl. "Da Zandalari have always stood against Hakkar and his followers," he murmured beneath the fabric. "Once, da Amani fought along side dem to rid our brother empire of da dark spirit dat tainted dem. But things have changed since den, leetl priestess, and things have happened dat ya be too young to understand. But…if it is da will of da Loa, I will give ya da spear. I do'na know where da books are, but der is a collection of scribed texts here dat may give ya some direction in findin' it."

Akashii heard Ki'ra inhale deeply. "Thank you, Warlord Zul'jin," she said with a bow of her head.

"But…"

The priestess's eyes peered up.

"…der is somethin' dat I will request of ya in exchange."

Ki'ra's eyes furrowed slightly. "The will of the Loa is not meant to be bargained with, Zul'jin," she cautioned him.

"I would'na dream of doin' such a disrespectful thing," the Warlord replied with a bow of his head. "I only ask for a favah…a…show of good faith, if ya will." His large hand gestured to the Channelers behind him. "Da tribes of da Amani have great faith in da Loa and der beliefs dat da spirits support our fight against doz dat seek to reclaim our lands are strong. When I told dem dat da Spirit Vessel of Atal'Zan was comin' to us, dey knew dat even da Great Loa demselves support our efforts and wish victory for da Trolls. It would further strengthen da faith of my people if dey were to bear witness to her might and glory."

Ki'ra's brows knitted together. "What are you asking for?" she asked tentatively.

Zul'jin's eye narrowed and Akashii could tell he was smiling. "A Fire Dance," he replied. "Graciously permit da Amani tribe to be spectator to da ancient tribal ritual of da Great Loa. Fill der hearts wit' renewed faith and love for da spirits!" His red eye flickered in the morning sun. "Dat is your duty as a priestess, is it not?"

Staring back at the Amani chieftain, Ki'ra looked slightly uncertain. Akashii was not aware of the severity of what Zul'jin asked, but he could tell Ki'ra was hesitant. However, the priestess nodded and sighed. "Very well, Zul'jin," she agreed. "I shall perform the ritual for you."

The old warlord bowed his head. "Ya are too kind, Priestess Ki'ra, and on da behalf of da Amani, I thank ya. I will make preparations for da ritual and in two days time, all da tribes of da forest here will come to see da glory of Atal'Zan! Until den, I invite ya to stay within da city. Doz dat ya have brought wit' ya will be granted immunity and ya all will be treated as guests."

"I thank you, Lord Zul'jin," Ki'ra said with another nod as the group began to rise from the ground. "Truly, your faith in the Loa is strong and true."

"It is I who thank ya, Priestess Ki'ra," the warlord replied in a slightly thick voice that made Akashii bristle with bitterness. "Please, allow my servants to take ya somewhere dat ya can relax and be fed."

After bows were exchanged, two Amani'shi shaman came to lead Ki'ra and Akashii away from platform and back down the stairs. "Did dat…go well?" Akashii asked with uncertainty as he walked beside Ki'ra.

Ki'ra sighed as she wiped her hand against her forehead. "Better than I expected, yes," she replied in a drawn voice. "I trust that Zul'jin will keep his word, but now we must stay here until the Fire Dance is done."

"What is dis Fire Dance, Ki'ra?"

"A ritual similar to what you saw the night my memory was restored, but even more complex. I will have to call upon the Great Mother and exhibit her powers for the Amani to see. It is not difficult, but it will drain me and I will be quite tired for a while after. We may not get to leave Zul'Aman as quickly as I hoped."

Akashii sneered slightly as he turned to look behind him. Zul'jin and Malacrass were standing at the foot of the stairs glaring down at the priestess and the warrior. Malacrass looked quite agitated, gesturing dramatically as he rasped quiet words to his leader. Zul'jin only stared at Ki'ra, his single eye boring down on the woman with a ferocity that was wild and almost conniving. "I do'na trust dat priest, Ki'ra," Akashii whispered so their escorts would not hear them. "And I do'na have much trust in Zul'jin either. Why Malacrass get so upset when ya mentioned da Legion? Why Zul'jin expect dat ya come here to kill elves and help da Amani only? Dey be too selfish! Horde problems? Alliance problems? Bah! Da Legion be da problems of all peoples who don't wanna be slaves to dem!

"The Amani are too blind by the misfortunes they have experienced to realize that, Akashii," Ki'ra murmured with a hit of sympathy in her voice. "They are concerned about their land and themselves and the enemies that threaten them, which they still believe to be the elves and the humans." She shook her head and breathed deeply. "Zul'jin has agreed to give me Jin'rohk, but that was not my only mission here. Atal'Zan said I was meant to connect with him, to help him overcome the rage that has consumed him and led him from the Loa. He is a spiritual man, but I do not think he realizes how lost he is."

"What do you mean, Ki'ra?" Akashii asked curiously.

Ki'ra looked at Akashii with a grave expression and her tone dropped lower. "Zul'jin was telling the truth about receiving the vision from the spirits," she told him in a bare whisper. "They did communicate with him in order to help me convince him of my need for the spear, but he no longer has a spiritual link with the Loa. In fact, the Loa have abandoned the Amani all together. I can sense no spiritual connection or blessing here."

"What?" Akashii rasped in shock. "But, how is dat possible? Dey have four Channelers imbued wit animal spirits. How did dey accomplish such a thing if da spirits no longer favor dem?"

Ki'ra shook her head and for a second a small look of sorrow crossed her face. "I don't know, Akashii," she whispered. "But I feel something powerful at work here, some sort of force that isn't natural. I don't know what it is, but it is not the work of the Loa. Besides their blind rage and thirst for vengeance, something within Zul'Aman has corrupted the Amani to the point that the spirits refuse to give them aid." Her red eyes narrowed and she looked at Akashii with a dark expression. "And I intend to find out what it is."

* * *

A/N: Zul'Aman. My interpretation of ZA is a little different from the in-game version. I know there is a flight path outside of the gates as well as a collection of factions there who wish to fight against the forest Trolls. However, that is all for the sake of adventuring and, for the sake of my story, I decided to change it up a bit. Realistically, I believe that there would have been no way the forest Trolls would have even allowed outsiders to stay unharmed within their lands, so they would probably be void of anyone but the Amani. And Ki'ra and co. riding to ZA just seemed more...adventure-y. I am really excited about writing Zul'jin and Malacrass. I have been eager to get to the chapters containing them and the Amani Trolls and I can't wait to further explore them and their roles within Ki'ra's destiny.

Chapters will be pretty long from now on (I am sure no one will complain) and will be pretty heavy in terms of plot content. A lot of lore and history will be contained within them and I hope no one gets confused. If you have any questions, write them in a review or send me a PM!


	24. Chapter 24: Lore

A/N: I am pleased to say that the Fire Dancer has over 5,000 reads and 50 reviews. Thank you so much to everyone that has supported me as a writer and thoroughly enjoyed this story. What I am doing is a passion for me and I have loved writing this story for you, my readers. Thanks so much and please continue to read and review!

This is a very long entry that I decided to keep one chapter. I hope you love it, because I do.

* * *

Chapter 24: Lore

"Dis situation reeks of treachery. I do'na like bein' surrounded by dez Amani."

Ki'ra, sitting on the pelt between the large hunter and Akashii, sighed heavily as she folded her hands in her lap. "I don't like it either, Kall," she admitted quietly as if someone would hear them within the confines of the hut the priestess and her party now inhabited. It wouldn't surprise her though if they were overheard. There were Amani sentries posted only a few paces away from the entrance of the dwelling the Amani'shi shaman had brought the Darkspears and the Zandalari priestess to. "But we are at their mercy for now until Zul'jin gives us Jin'rohk. We must be patient as well as vigilant."

A growl escaped Kall's lips and he stroked his beaded beard. "But somethin' ain't right here," he muttered. "Dez Amani are of da most ruthless and vengeful Troll tribes. Ain't no one passed within dis city wit'out gettin' met by da end of an Amani spear. But dey welcome us here and grant us immunity, even feed us?" He gestured to the platter of meat and fruits that had been delivered to them a few moments ago. "I feel like we sittin' in a trap."

"Nok, don't eat dat!" Kanna scolded the rogue as he reached for a piece of dripping meat and popped it into his mouth. "It could be poison!"

"It's not poison," he grumbled. "I'm a rogue, ya know, I can tell dez things. Besides, I'm hungry and we have'na eaten since last night." Despite Nok's assessment and his enjoyment of the food, the other Trolls eyed the platter with distrust.

Ki'ra sighed and brought a hand to her temple. Her head was swimming with thoughts that she did not know how to handle. Though she shared Kall's and the other Trolls' sentiments about how welcoming the Amani had been to them, it was not her primary reason for concern. Since they had arrived at the Amani capital of Zul'Aman, the priestess had been overcome by an overwhelming and almost frightening sensation. It was the awareness of power, a great and formidable force that radiated from the forest bastion. It clutched around her body and mind like an invisible hand; she could actually feel its pressure against her physically. The feeling came to a frightening upsurge when Hex Lord Malacrass and the four Amani Channelers had first appeared. She didn't know how she had remained calm and standing in front of the shadow priest and the four Channelers; the entire time, she felt as if she were being compressed by the invisible weight that continually settled over her. From the shadow priest himself Ki'ra could detect a tremendous and furious energy that seemed to swell within his form. The energies of the Channelers was just as strong if not more alarming when Ki'ra felt the presence of the Nature Loa inside them. The priestess had attempted to link herself with the animal spirits and communicate with them, but she did not receive an answer or even a hint that they had heard her.

It was then that Ki'ra realized, besides the Nature Loa that dwelled inside of the four Channelers, there was no spiritual presence within Zul'Aman. She could not sense the residual power of the Loa that she constantly felt when she was around the Zandalari or the Darkpear Tribes. The Amani'shi, as Malacrass had called them, indeed possessed very formidable powers, but she could feel no link between them and the spirits.

"Everythin' feels wrong here," said Kanna as she picked up an apple and warily examined it. "Even da elemental spirits feel distant from da land within da city."

"I sense it too," the elder shaman commented as her hand caressed the soil beneath them. "I wonder if da Amani still retain der bonds wit da spirits."

So she wasn't the only one that could tell, Ki'ra thought. Her brows furrowed as she thought of what Zul'jin had told her concerning the spiritual power of the Amani. Had he been lying to her? Or was he, as a witch doctor, unaware of the broken bond between his people and the spirits? Surely, the priest Malacrass knew and had told his warlord. Her finger caressed her lips thoughtfully. Or maybe not…

"Ki'ra," Akashii spoke softly at her right. "What ya thinkin'?"

The priestess exhaled heavily again. "A lot of things," she muttered. "But I agree with all of you. Yes, there is something amiss here, both in the way we are treated by the Amani and the lack of spiritual presence within Zul'Aman. The reasons for the former, I'd guess, are a bit obvious. Zul'jin told me that the Amani took his vision of my coming as a sign from the spirits that they further support the forest Trolls' plans to retake their lands and fight against the elves and the Scourge. Perhaps they even thought that Atal'Zan was coming to aid them. Zul'jin seemed to believe so."

"How selfish!" Buur spat under his breath. "Even back at da time of da Second War, da Amani was only thinkin' of dem'selves! Da only reason dey joined da Horde was cuz dey thought da orcs would stand wit' dem against der enemies den!"

"I will not mislead them, though it does benefit us for the Amani to have such strong faith in the spirits," Ki'ra said. "Hopefully, my Fire Dance will satisfy Zul'jin."

"After that we can leave?" Ura asked hopefully.

Sighing, the priestess shook her head. "I am afraid there are many reasons keeping us here, Ura. After the dance, I will be substantially weakened and in no shape to travel. I will have to recover for at least a few days." Ki'ra raised a finger to her lips. "And there is the library Zul'jin spoke of. He said that it is filled with old texts from our people's histories. It could contain hints about where Sun'rohk was taken, if not hold the books themselves. I must stay long enough to fully explore it."

Akashii furrowed his brows over his eyes. "I dun like da idea of us bein' here any longah than we need," the warrior said as he crossed his arms. "But if we gotta stay, den we gotta stay. Jus' everyone be on ya guard. No tellin' what—"

Goldwren hissed suddenly and Kall's body tensed as he nodded toward the door. A young Amani female entered the hut dressed in Amani'shi shaman vestments. "Greetings, Priestess Ki'ra and my Darkspear brethren," the shaman said with a low bow. "I am Nyeki of da Shadowpine Tribe, one of da Higher Shaman of Zul'Aman. Zul'jin has sent me to be ya aid and escort durin' ya stay here in da city." She fidget slightly and Ki'ra could tell she was quite nervous. "I have also been sent to tell ya dat sleepin' huts for ya party have been prepared. However, da Warlord Zul'jin has invited ya, Priestess Ki'ra, to stay in da temple. He would be honored if—"

"Wait," Akashii interjected as he waved his hand. "Ki'ra don't go nowhere wit'out me. I'm her Chosen and I stay by her side at all times."

Nyeki twisted the beaded end of her cinch in her hands as she stared back at the angered warrior. "I-I'm sorry, but it's customary dat only da Amani'shi and servants of da spirits may stay in the temple," she stammered slightly.

Akashii opened his mouth to protest, but Ki'ra put a hand on his arm. "It's alright, Akashii," Ki'ra whispered before turning to Nyeki and smiling. "I accept Zul'jin's offer and thank him for his hospitality."

Ki'ra could feel Akashii's, as well as her other friends', eyes upon her, but she ignored their stares. "Da warlord would also like me to take ya on a tour of our capital. Whenevah ya are ready to leave, I will be waiting for you." The shaman bowed quickly and scurried from the room.

"Ki'ra," Akashii whispered as soon as the Amani had left. "I'm not lettin' ya stay by ya'self!"

"It's alright, Akashii," Ki'ra assured the warrior as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "I told you, we must respect the Amani's customs."

"To hell wit' customs!" Kall barked, just as enraged as Akashii. "Dey wanna separate ya from us for who knows what reason! We can'na let dem do dat!"

"Kall is right, Ki'ra," Kanna said with a concerned expression. "If somethin' is goin' on like ya said, dat's even mo' reason for ya not to be wit'out us."

"I'm sorry, but this is something that we just have to endure for now," Ki'ra sighed with an earnest expression. "I must do everything I can to secure the spear, and if that means adhering to Zul'jin and the Amani's wishes, then I must." She smiled softly. "Please, trust me."

A heavy silence fell between the Trolls. Akashii bit his lip and Kall glowered. "If dat is ya wish, Ki'ra," the warrior murmured. His hand grasped hers softly. "But if somethin happens to ya…I'll nevah forgive mah'self or da Amani."

Ki'ra nodded and gave her companions a heartening smile. "Nothing will happen," she said to them, though she had no idea how she could assure such a thing.

* * *

The shaman Nyeki seemed amiable in a way that was more honest than the feigned cordiality of the Hex Lord Malacrass. Ki'ra could tell that she was fairly young, but had to have been quite accomplished to acquire the title of Amani'shi. She was surprised that Zul'jin had not sent a group of Amani warriors, or perhaps his own Channelers, to keep watch over her. Yet as the priestess stared up at the looming walls of Zul'Aman, she realized that the fortress itself was probably a better watchman and keeper than any Troll.

"Dis is it, Priestess Ki'ra," Nyeki spoke with a smile as she gestured to the large ziggurat in front of them. After taking her on a tour through the sprawling city of of Zul'Aman, the shaman had brought Ki'ra to the Shrine of Ula-Tek, the spiritual temple of the Amani that was situated on the highest elevation of the city. Surrounded by dense trees and stone statues, the temple was just as magnificent as the Zulzadar temple on her island homeland.

"It's beautiful," Ki'ra gasped as she studied the markings on a carved representation of a great snake. The runes beneath the base of the stone beast were similar to those that marked her body and collar. "It is a very old temple, one built when Atal'Zan first walked the earth as a mortal. I heard many stories about the Shrine of Ula-Tek in Zandalar. I never thought that I would have the opportunity to see it."

Nyeki tipped her head toward Ki'ra, the bone and bead ornaments of her hair tinkling softly. "As da vessel of Atal'Zan…do ya…feel a special connection to dis place?" the shaman asked with curiosity in her voice.

Resting her forehead against the cool statue, Ki'ra sighed as she caressed the form of the snake. "Of course," she murmured fondly. "Do you know the story of Ula-Tek, Nyeki?"

Nodding with a bright smile on her face, the shaman looked up at the statue. "When Atal'Zan first took da form of a Troll, da first creature she saw on dis earth was a snake as long and as thick as a tree. She was entranced by da way it moved so gracefully, yet overpowered its enemies wit' great strength and cunning. Atal'Zan tracked da snake for days until it led her to its nest. Der, da Great Loa told da snake dat if it pledged its loyalty to da spirit and her people, da Trolls would fo'evah protect da snake and her offspring. Da snake agreed and Atal'Zan named her Ula-Tek, or 'serpent guardian'. From den on, Ula-Tek stayed by da Great Motha's side and became her closest companion and guardian. Dey say dat Ula-Tek was even da first Chosen of a Spirit Vessel." Nyeki lowered her head and sighed sadly. "When da Great Motha was killed durin' da wars between our ancestors and da elves and humans, Ula-Tek lamented most of all and went mad wit' grief. She and her children went into Quel'Thalas and murdered many of da elves, but der magics overpowered her as dey did our people. Evah since den, da Trolls and da snakes have a deep and unbreakable bond. Da Amani have honored and worshipped Ula-Tek as da great guardian of Atal'Zan."

Tears softly rolled down Ki'ra's face, her chest filled with grief that was not hers. "I can…remember," she murmured. "The spirits do not have memories like you and I, Nyeki, but they never forget the things they endure on this earth. Everything Atal'Zan experienced as a mortal now burdens me with its weight. " Her lips pressed against the statue gently. "Including her pain."

Nyeki wiped away her own tears as Ki'ra backed away from the statue. "Our most revered Amani'shi practice der arts here," the shaman spoke as she and Ki'ra continued their journey toward the massive temple. "Hex Lord Malacrass and Warlord Zul'jin live in da temple. No otha Amani has as much stout faith in da Loa as dey do. Lord Malacrass has done much for our people since da warlord named him spiritual advisor of da Amani. His power is great and he has accomplished things no otha Troll has." The shaman smiled adoringly. "Da spirits have truly blessed him."

A thought occurred to Ki'ra and she curiously glanced sideways at Nyeki. "He does seem like a powerful priest," the woman began, choosing her words carefully. "He said that he learned much on my native island of Zandalar."

The shaman nodded. "Oh yes, Lord Malacrass often speaks 'bout his time wit' ya brethren. He studied personally wit' der High Priests and became even closah wit' da spirits. It was when he returned dat Warlord Zul'jin was able to mend da links dat were broken between da Amani Tribes aftah da Second War. When everyone saw dat Hex Lord Malacrass had gained da favor of da spirits and dey gave der blessings to our strongest warriors, da Amani came together wit' renewed faith and will!" Nyeki leaned close to Ki'ra and her voice lowered. "Many do not know dis, but it was da elves dat encouraged Lord Malacrass to appeal to da spirits for help."

Ki'ra's crimson eyes narrowed. "Really?" she asked with a cool voice.

Smiling, Nyeki nodded. "Hex Lord Malacrass say dat he found out dat da elves had stolen da power of some spirit being made o' light or somethin'. Whatever it was, it was powerful and da thing was givin' da elves abilities dey nevah had befo'! Of course, Lord Malacrass was smart and knew dat ya have to fight fire wit' fire, but he was'na gonna force da Loa against der will like da elves had done dat light spirit. But dey gave him da idea of asking da animal spirits to come to our aid. Took him years, it did, but he finally succeeded."

Furrowing her brows, Ki'ra mulled over the young shaman's words. If what Nyeki said was true, then something was certainly wrong. It was not unheard of for Trolls to ask favors of the spirits, whether they were elemental, nature, or of the Great Loa. Shadow Hunters, those that were closest to the Loa, did so on a daily basis. Zul'jin had said that Malacrass had prayed to the Nature Loa for aid and the four animal spirits had come of their own free will to help the Amani. Yet if such was the case, why was he inspired by the elves, who had forcefully captured the essence of a spirit? And why did it take him years to appeal to the four animal spirits?

Ki'ra smiled warmly again; she could not let Nyeki detect her skepticism. "The Amani truly live with great faith in the spirits. They have blessed your people on many occasions. Perhaps they will continue to help them with the war against the elves."

The young shaman nodded, but her smile waned. "I jus' wish we knew why der presence here has been so weak," she murmured with a sigh. "It's like…dey unhappy wit' us."

Her interest piqued again, Ki'ra stared at Nyeki with wide eyes. "What do you mean?" she asked as her heart thumped in her chest.

Her mouth gaping, the younger shaman quickly shook her head. "Ah, it's probably not dat though, Priestess Ki'ra!" she stammered nervously. "But…da spirits jus' been weak here as of late. Sometimes, me and da otha shaman have problems conjurin' da elements. And da Shadow Hunters aren't always answered by da Loa. Only da four Nature Loa stay wit' us constantly. And Hex Lord Malacrass seem to be da only one completely unaffected; he says he can still commune wit' da spirits and will find out why dey been so sparse lately." She waved her hand and smiled with quivering lips. "B-but our faith in da Loa still remains strong, Priestess Ki'ra! And it will be even strongah with you here! I cannot wait to see da Fire Dance!"

Her conversation with Nyeki had brought up more questions than it had answered, but Ki'ra was now assured that there were many lies that surround Zul'Aman. The priestess smiled back at the shaman, but her mind was working around the many clues that had littered what had been told to her. "I hope that I can be of some help, Nyeki," she replied sincerely. "I really do."

* * *

When their second afternoon in the city of Zul'Aman came and went, Akashii was more than ready to storm up to the Shrine of Ula-Tek and demand to see Ki'ra. The priestess had not reappeared since the young shaman Nyeki took her away to the temple. Exhausted, the Darkspear Trolls had retired to the huts they had been given near Lake Abassi, a large body of water located in the center of Zul'Aman. When Akashii had awoken late in the evening to find that Ki'ra was still gone, he insisted on traveling to the temple to find her. All of his companions were more than willing to oblige, but as soon as they had prepared to leave their huts, Nyeki had appeared.

"Da priestess is meditatin' in da shrine," she responded with a quivering voice when Akashii demanded to know why she had not returned. "She asked me to tell ya dat she is alright and dat she will see ya durin' da Fire Dance."

At first, Akashii did not believe the shaman, but when Kall told him that Goldwren had not detected any deception in her words, the warrior begrudgingly accepted what she had said. He was angry with both the Amani and Ki'ra. By demanding that she stay in the temple, Zul'jin had separated Ki'ra from those that were there to protect her. Now the priestess was willingly staying apart from them. It maddened Akashii not to be at her side. Should anything happen to her…

As he stood on the shores of Lake Abassi with Nok and Kall watching the sun set below the distant trees, Akashii felt even more unsettled. He patted Firemane's head, who had been brought into the city along with the Darkspears' other mounts, and ran a hand through his own wild red hair. The warrior was anxious to see Ki'ra and evening could not pass fast enough. Soon, when the morning sun began its ascent above Zul'Aman, the priestess would be performing the Fire Dance in front of the entire Amani Tribe.

"Dez damn forest Trolls act like dey can't even stand to look at us," Nok muttered irritably as he watched a group of fishermen walk past them, peering at the three jungle Trolls with cold sidelong glances.

"Fo'get 'em," Kall muttered as he stroked the sleeping wind serpent in his lap. "Ain't none of em talked to us since we got here 'cept for dat shaman. If dey gonna be so aloof to us, I dun wanna talk do dem anyway."

"Whut dey got against us, though?" Nok rasped. Like the other Darkspears, Nok had grown bored staying sequestered to the lakeside huts they were living in. Yet the remote reception they continued to receive from the Amani deterred any of the jungle Trolls from exploring the city of Zul'Aman on their own. "Jus' cuz dey got bad blood wit' da Horde don't mean dey gotta look at us like we blood elves or somethin'!"

"It goes deepah dan dat, mon," Kall answered. "What happened between da Amani and da Horde durin' da Second War broke da bonds between da forest Trolls and anyone who calls da Horde an ally. It's why dey be so hostile toward anyone who comes here. We oughta be glad dat we still got our heads on our shoulders."

Nok grunted and glanced over at Akashii, who continued to stare into the glittering ocean. "Ya worried 'bout her, huh, 'Kash?" Nok asked as he leaned back against the hut.

The warrior nodded without turning his gaze away. "Dis place jus' don't feel right," he sighed. "Everythin' bout da Amani be weird, from da way dey treat us to da way dey treat Ki'ra. Ya shoulda seen da way Malacrass and Zul'jin looked at her. I know dey think dat she be here to help da Amani, but I think dey got mo' intentions dan dat, especially dat shadow priest." Akashii snarled as he thought of Malacrass' narrowed eyes and evil grin. "I dun'na trust him at all."

A rumble came from Kall's throat as he watched Goldwren stir in his sleep. "Den we best keep on our guard," the hunter replied with gravity in his voice. "Even if Ki'ra trust dez Amani bastards, we gotta be ready to get her da hell out of here if somethin' goes wrong, wit' or wit'out dat spear."

Akashii shook his head with a frown. "I doubt she'll leave wit'out Jin'rohk, though," he said. "So we jus' gotta hope dat we can get our hands on it befo' things go wrong."

* * *

Dawn was about an hour away and the forests of Zul'Aman were still shadowed with night. The chill of darkness hung in the air and Akashii huddled beneath his cloak as he walked beside his Darkspear tribesmen. Despite the fact that his body was still tired— he had barely slept since nightfall—the warrior was alert and on edge. All around him, walking the pathways of Zul'Aman, were the large shadowy figures of the Amani Trolls. Members of the neighboring villages that bordered the great city had arrived at the capital's gates in the late hours of the night to attend the Fire Dance that would be occurring as soon as the sun peered over the land. They talked excitedly among each other; Akashii overheard many of them speaking about the Loa that had come to deliver vengeance on behalf of her Amani children. He wondered what assumptions the Warlord Zul'jin had told them after his vision.

Many of the members of the Amani Tribes eyed the group of Darkspears with ire, but any animosity that may have been directed toward them was deterred by the mounted Amani warriors that protectively surrounded the jungle Trolls. They had been sent by Zul'jin to escort the party to the location of the Fire Dance. "Da warlord can only assure dat da Amani'shi within da city won't hurt ya," the shaman Nyeki said when she had come to fetch them along with the Warbear mounted riders. "But he gotta take extra precautions when it comes to da outah tribes."

The large crowd of Trolls passed deep into the forest of Zul'Aman, far away from the entrance of the city and the lake that marked it center. Through the conversations that surrounded him, Akashii figured out that they were headed to an area called Maisara, a sacred mountainous area meant for ritual acts. Despite the fact that he was unnerved being surrounded by so many that would consider him an enemy, Akashii was excited that he was about to view one of the most hallowed and rare rituals ever known to his people. The Fire Dance had not been performed since Atal'Zan last took a mortal vessel and very few had ever seen her complete the ritual.

The warrior straightened his back and grinned proudly beneath his helm. Of course, even fewer could claim to be her Chosen.

The Trolls walked for little more than an hour until they entered the mountainous area of Maisara Hills. A cleared pathway, treaded upon numerous times by scores of Amani throughout the existence of the city, led upward through the thick trees and rocky hills until it ended in a very large clearing. The area was surrounded by stones piled upon one another, creating a semi circular leveled form that was meant for sitting. In the middle of the clearing was a stone hearth built into the earth filled with wood, bones, and dried leaves. Directly opposite the stone seats and the pyre was a ziggurat elevated from the ground by stairs. Atop the ziggurat, Akashii could see, were Zul'jin, the Hex Lord Malacrass, the four Amani Channelers that were morphed into their half animal/half Troll forms, and a figure covered in a hooded red cloak. Akashii's heart leapt into his throat. It had to be Ki'ra.

"Please, der has been a special place set for ya," Nyeki said as she gestured toward an area near the base of the ziggurat where several straw mats had been placed.

Akashii nodded and followed the shaman. At least they would have a clear view of the ritual. The warrior's eyes peered up at the ziggurat. He could see the red cloaked figure stare down in his direction; in the light of the torches that were mounted on the pillars of the ziggurat, red eyes flickered beneath the shadows of the hood. Smiling softly, the warrior waved in the figure's direction. It waved back and Akashii's tension lessened.

The Darkspear Trolls seated themselves on the straw mats on the outer ring of the clearing across from stone rows. Akashii was glad to be separated from the Amani, yet at the same time felt unnerved by the fact that even more attention was drawn to the group of Darkspears. As the last of the forest Trolls filtered into the seats, Amani'shi priests, shaman, and witch doctors surrounded the outskirts of the Maisara ritual space. They were dressed in red garments and wore wicked looking rush'kah masks; in the firelight of the torches, their eyes glowed like embers.

An old Amani'shi witch doctor approached the clearing, leaning forward on a long staff from which hung several humanoid skills. When he stood in the center of the ritual space, he raised his long gnarled arms. The din of excited voices slowly quieted down to a quiet buzz of whispers. The old witch doctor raised his head toward the sky, which was slowly lighting with the approaching sunrise.

"Brother and sisters of the Amani Tribes!" bellowed the Troll in Zandali, his voice magically amplified to reverberate around the large clearing. "Some moons ago, our wise and powerful chieftain Warlord Zul'jin received from the spirits a sacred message, one that was delivered unto him and only him. In this vision, the voices of the Great Loa came to our most humble warlord and told him of a Spirit Vessel imbued with the essence of our Great Mother, Atal'Zan. They told him that the Spirit Vessel would come to our city of Zul'Aman to ask our most worthy warlord for aid. And she is here!" The Amani'shi witch doctor's hand swept toward the tall ziggurat on which Ki'ra sat. "Channeler Ki'ra of the Zandalari, Spirit Vessel of Atal'Zan!"

A great cry of jubilation erupted from the crowd of forest Trolls. Shouted prayers, cheers, and other reverent words gathered in a cacophony that was so loud it was probably heard all over the Ghostlands. The old Troll raised his hands, signaling for the crowd to grow quiet again. "The spirits have blessed our people twice," he continued after they were hushed. "Twice now, the Loa have bestowed their grace upon the Amani Tribes, first in the form of four great animal spirits who possessed our strongest warriors in order to aid in our battles against those that continually try to lay siege to Zul'Aman's walls, slaughter our people, and reclaim our lands for themselves!"

An angrier, more vicious roar came from the Trolls. Warriors brandished their weapons, calling out curses upon the elves, the Alliance, and the Horde. The Amani Warbears, rearing up beneath their riders that stood at the sides of the ziggurat, issued growls that sounded like thunder. Akashii fidgeted in his seat, placing a hand on Warbringer's hilt to reassure himself.

"And now, the Great Mother has come to stand with her children against those that threaten the way of the spirits! She has come to rid us of the taint that desires to destroy our very way of life!" The witch doctor raised his head and stared into the direction of the ziggurat. "To be a Spirit Vessel of Atal'Zan is a tremendous accomplishment, one that very few in our people's history have been able to claim. To be a Channeler requires great faith and a mind that is open and attuned to the spirit plane. This Zandalari priestess is destined for greatness! May she be successful in carrying out the will of the Loa and may her name live on in our stories and songs!

"Even before she decided to channel her form into a Spirit Vessel, Atal'Zan has always watched over the Trolls. In fact, it was during the birth of her children that the Great Mother first blessed us with her might and knowledge. Long ago, when this world was new and the Old Gods still roamed the seas, earth, and air, the Great Mother dwelled throughout the land in her spirit form. She imbued the forests and jungles with her presence and flowed within every aspect of nature. Soon, the very elements fertilized her womb and she bore the first of our people within the jungles now known as Zandalar: her first son, Zanza, wise and knowledgeable of all things; the second son, Aman, fearsome and cunning; and the third son, Gurub, benevolent and gentle. With the ancient physical forms of the elements as their consorts, the three progenitors of the Troll people fathered the three great empires: Zandalar, Amani, and Gurubashi.

"Our Great Mother was pleased by the race that she had created and knew that she had chosen wisely to leave their future in the hands of her sons. Zanza, the Keeper and first of the witch doctors, gave to his people great knowledge and wisdom. It was he who created the ancient practice of voodoo and taught his tribesmen how to commune with the spirits. Aman, the Destroyer, was a powerful warrior and first of the Shadow Hunters. With Zanza's aid, he learned to channel the spirits and call upon the Loa to help him protect his people from harm. Gurub, the Mender, lived as one with the elements and could call upon them at will. It was he who was the first shaman and instructed his people how to honor the elements that had given them life. The three sons, and ultimately their tribes, embodied the three aspects of Atal'Zan: the wise Keeper, the powerful Destroyer, and the benevolent Mender.

"Yet the tribes began to war between one another, fighting over the gifts that the Great Mother had bestowed upon them. It was at this time too that our people became afflicted by those that had angered the elements enough to cause them to rip the earth asunder: the high elves and their human allies!"

A collection of angry hisses and roars erupted from the crowd and the storyteller had to immediately raise his hands to quell them into silence. "For thousands of years, our people warred with the filthy elves and those that stood with them. Prayers were offered to the Loa and we beseeched them to aid us. Finally, upon hearing the calls of her suffering children, the Great Mother came to one of the witch doctors of the Gurub tribe and imbued her with her essence. In the form of the mortal witch doctor, Atal'Zan stood with our united tribes against the high elves and humans."

The storyteller's head lowered. "Yet as you all know, the elves and their foreign magics were too much for our ancestors, even with the Great Loa at their side. Before she left this plane, Atal'Zan gave to her people symbols of her essence, relics that she had wielded against the enemies of the Trolls. Her spear, Jin'rohk the Destroyer of Worlds, was given to our tribe where it has remained for centuries. The books containing her knowledge, Sun'rohk the Keeper of Worlds, were bestowed upon the Gurubashi. And the golden collar, Zan'rohk the Mender of Worlds, was entrusted with the Zandalar. With these relics, she intended the Trolls to mend the broken ties between them and remain united against those that would seek death for her children!

"Unfortunately, such peace has not existed between our tribes for some time. Conflicts of the past, dark spirits, and unfortunate circumstances have torn the Troll peoples apart. Yet now, Atal'Zan returns to us in the form of this priestess, not only to stand once again with us against our enemies, but to mend the relations between our peoples. Before she joined our ancestors in battle against the elves and the humans, Atal'Zan performed a ritual for her people, one that lit within them a great faith not only in the Loa, but their tribesmen as well! May you bear witness to this Fire Dance, brothers and sisters, and may it strengthen your spirits and bodies with ardent faith and energy!"

The crowd of Trolls cheered wildly and the witch doctor shuffled away from the center of the ring. The red cloaked figure that was Ki'ra rose from her seat at the top of the ziggurat and slowly descended the stone steps. The din of jubilant noise continued until the priestess approached the pyre and removed her red cloak.

It was as if the Trolls had been magically silenced. Even Akashii, his mouth agape and his eyes wide, could find no words to say. Ki'ra stood still and poised in front of the unlit pyre. Dressed only in a short red loincloth, the priestess' nude bronze body glistened as if it were covered in oils. Her golden collar shone brightly in the light of the surrounding torches, as did the many metallic and beaded necklaces, bracelets, and other jewels that adorned her body. Her long white hair was gathered on top of her head, pinned in place by long gold rods from which dangled small totems. Her face, painted dramatically with white pigments, looked wild and enchanting. Akashii felt instant desire rise in his loins as his eyes wandered over her curvaceous form.

The Amani'shi shaman Nyeki, also dressed in ceremonial red robes, approached the priestess reverently. Kneeling before Ki'ra, the young Troll removed from her robes a small dagger. Ki'ra took the dagger from Nyeki, who rose and scuttled away quickly. Ki'ra lifted her left arm high in the air, raised the blade to her revealed wrist, and quickly swiped the sharp blade against her skin. Akashii winced as he watched blood spurt from the wound, but the priestess did not seem concerned. Holding her wounded arm over the pyre, Ki'ra slowly circled the circumference of the large pit, letting her deep red blood mark the stones. When the entire area was outlined with her life fluid, Ki'ra lifted her gashed wrist to her lips. Light flared from her mouth and, as if she had never cut herself, her arm was healed completely.

Opening her mouth anew, the priestess let several threads of white hot fire flow from her mouth like tendrils of opaque smoke. The wisps flew to the pyre, instantly igniting the flammable materials within it. A collective gasp came from the crowd of Trolls as the pyre became a great conflagration of white fire that leapt wildly into the air. The almost blinding light illuminated the form of the priestess, casting her in an unearthly glow. Ki'ra turned around, facing the ziggurat on which Zul'jin and his servants sat. A startled breath escaped Akashii's mouth as he realized the runes on Ki'ra's body were glowing with a soft yellow light. She opened her eyes, which blazed like two small Morning Stars.

As Ki'ra raised her hands, the soft thump of several tribal drums filled the air. Akashii looked across the clearing, noticing a gathering of Amani musicians. The large drums that surrounded them were being played by tall, muscular Trolls that wielded massive mallets. As two females blew softly into wooden flutes and another shook a large gourd filled with rattling contents, the drummers struck the drums with a vigorous and almost primal tempo. Ki'ra's body began to move with the music, her hips swaying and torso rocking side to side as her gestures matched the beat of the drums. Leaping into the air, the priestess swung her arms around her head, twirling gracefully on her pointed toes across the earth. Yet mixed in with the fluid movements were much more primal ones. Performing a dance that was more untamed and feral than the one Akashii had seen her do before, Ki'ra moved in a circle around the pyre. Her actions were almost sexual in nature; she moaned as she tossed back her head violently and each time fire flowed from her lips like white hot threads reaching toward the sky. Her hips gyrated and her large breasts swayed free beneath the collection of necklaces around her neck. Lithe, muscular legs leapt with precision and grace, carrying her nimbly around the clearing. Her eyes remained toward the sky as she danced, but every time she came directly within Akashii's sight, they stared directly at the warrior. The Troll's loins hardened and he squirmed in his seat even more when she gazed at him. He was certain that he was not the only male thoroughly aroused by the dance, but the connection that he had with the priestess made his stimulation all the more intense. He licked his lips, recalling the soft touch of her mouth when she kissed him and the sensation of her hands on his body when they held each other. Watching her was tortuous, but he could only sit and stare as the beautiful priestess completed the tribal ritual.

Ki'ra, her body fueled by seemingly endless energy, continued to dance around the flames for over an hour. Every Troll watched intently and, like Akashii and his comrades, was utterly entranced by her. Finally, when the morning sun rose completely above the horizon, the rhythm of the drums began to slow. Her body swaying with the descending tempo, Ki'ra gradually returned to the front of the pyre. The music ceased and the priestess stood still, her arms raised and her head thrown back as her chest heaved up and down. She was covered in sweat and stray strands of her hair clung to her wet body. Akashii longed to rush forward, as it looked like the priestess would fall over at any moment, but he remained in his seat. The crowd, who had been silent during the whole performance, erupted in a noise of cheers, yelling, clapping, and chants. Even Akashii and the other Darkspear Trolls could not help but whoop vigorously. The warrior's chest was filled with a fiery energy that had blazed within him since Ki'ra had begun the Fire Dance.

Zul'jin rose from his seat and, flanked by Malacrass and the four Channelers, descended the ziggurat toward the clearing. Ki'ra stood still, her naked chest heaving as she stared with glowing eyes at the Amani Trolls that bowed to her when they stood on the earth in front of her. "A beautiful and rousin' performance, Priestess Ki'ra," Zul'jin said as he nodded his head to the ground. "Or should I say…Atal'Zan…"

The priestess wiped the sweat off her brow and tossed back strands of her golden white hair that clung to her breasts. "The ritual is not over, Zul'jin," she panted softly with narrowed radiating eyes. She almost looked angry. "I am certain however that you prepared for the next segment already."

Laughing deeply, the warlord's eye narrowed. "But of course, priestess." He snapped his fingers and Halazzi the Lynx Lord and Jan'alai the Dragonhawk Lord strode away and into the trees surrounding the clearing. Turning to the crowd that sat in the stone stands around him, Zul'jin lifted his hands. "Brothas and sistas," he bellowed in a commanding voice that silenced the cheers. "Ya have witnessed the great power of Atal'Zan, Keepah of Worlds! Now, as a tradition of da Fire Dance, ya shall witness da power of Atal'Zan, da Destroyah of Worlds!"

The crowd began to chant and cheer louder as the two Channelers returned with a third person being dragged unceremoniously by his arms into the pit. It was a naked blood elf, badly brutalized and beaten, his body covered with scabbed and reopened sores, gashes, bruises, and excrement. His glowing green eyes were swollen and dim, barely illuminating a face that was red with welts and scars. His hands and legs looked oddly disfigured, as if they had been broken and allowed to heal before being broken again.

"By da gods," the witch doctor beside Kall whispered. "What have dey done to him?"

Akashii stared with pity at the prisoner of the Amani that was tossed onto the ground in front of Zul'jin. Whatever had been done to the blood elf had been done over a long period of time. The unfortunate man had probably endured more torture than most could have ever withstood.

"Spirit Vessel of da Loa, brothas and sistas of da Amani, dis…filthy blood elf befo' you…" Zul'jin spat in such a poisonous and ire filled tone that the pathetic creature he referred to yelped like a kicked dog. "Dis so-called membah of da Horde, dis ally of da orcs and da Trolls had da audacity to set foot into Amani territory for purposes of…" He chuckled mirthlessly and his red eye gleamed like brimstone. "…scoutin'. In otha words to spy on us!"

Roars of anger filled the forest and the Amani Trolls brandished weapons and shot eruptions of magics into the air. Akashii expected anyone of them to jump into the clearing and kill the blood elf themselves; the bloodlust and wrath was thick in the air, hotter than the heat that rose off the many torches around the clearing and the bonfire in the hearth. "He and his t'ree comrades come strollin' up Amani Pass like dey got nuthin' to fear!" Zul'jin continued. "Like we Amani had not made clear dat no one comes into our lands, especially not dirty blood elves! Well, we taught his friends a lesson dat dey did'na forget, eh, my brothas?!"

The four Channelers let out high pitched victory screams. The Dragonhawk Jan'alai tossed his head back and blew a pillar of fire into the air, adding to the sweltering temperature around them. Akashii's stomach almost turned with thoughts of what possibly could have been done to the unfortunate blood elves.

"But dis one, oh, ole Zul'jin decided to keep him for somethin' nice." The Warlord's remaining hand shot forward and grabbed the beaten and bruised elf by the hair, yanking him off the ground until his knees hovered just above the earth. He was crying now, muttering maddened and frightened words. "Cuz ya see, brothas and sistahs, dis particular blood elf had some nasteh words to say to us, things dat he screamed as he watched his friends enjoy slow and painful deaths." Zul'jin tossed the blood elf forward and he skidded across the gravel and soil, landing only a foot away from Ki'ra. The priestess' expression was surprisingly blank, but her eyes were wide. "Tell her what ya said, blood elf."

Sobbing pitifully, the elf's chin slowly raised as he peered up at Ki'ra. Even from his seat, Akashii could see that there was no sanity behind the dull green eyes. "P-p-please," he sputtered in the dirt. "M-mercy…"

Zul'jin roared in laughter as did every other Amani Troll present. Akashii heard Kall growl beside him and Ura's hand was covering her lips. "Dis isn'na right," he heard Nok rasp.

"Mercy?" the Warlord bellowed. "Ya ask for mercy? Where was mercy for our brethren dat ya kind and da humans slaughtered? Where was mercy for doz dat have made dez forests der home for thousands of years? Now tell her what ya said!"

"N-no!" the blood elf cried. "It was n-n-not me who t-t-took your lands! I didn't e-e-even f-fight in t-t-the Second W-war! I was j-j-just a y-y-young o-o-one then!" He gazed at Ki'ra with tear filled eyes. "M-mercy, great s-spirit…"

"Ah, but dat do'na matter, leetl elf," Zul'jin rasped as his gaze bore down at the male that was slowly dragging himself toward Ki'ra. "Der may not be blood on ya hands directly, but der was somethin' ya said dat make ya jus' as guilty…NOW SAY IT!"

"Nooooo!" he wailed, tears streaming from his eyes. Ki'ra stood still and frozen, staring with a tight mouth and wide glowing eyes at the elf who was now directly beneath her. His trembling broken hands reached out and grasped her ankle. "I d-d-did not mean it, I s-swear! F-forgiveness, k-kind sp—"

"DO NOT TOUCH HER, FILTH!" Malacrass roared and made a sudden flick of his giant wrist. The blood elf could barely register what was happening before the ground beneath him began to pulsate with a dark violet glow. Ripples of electric power shot from the earth, enveloping his body in what had to be painful torrents of dark magic. He screamed with such a tormented wail that Akashii longed to shut his ears. Kanna buried her face into Kall's shoulder and Ura looked away. The sight was almost unbearable. Ki'ra only continued to stare.

When the magic subsided, smoke rose from the elf's body, which convulsed and trembled like a fish caught on land. "Tsk, tsk, Malacrass" Zul'jin chortled mockingly. "He not gonna be able to talk now!"

The crowd laughed heartily. Malacrass looked all too pleased with his work and flexed his hands as if ready to deliver another spell upon the tortured elf. "Does not matter though," Zul'jin continued as his voice increased in volume again. "Cuz I was der when he said it and I remember it all too clearly." He walked over the elf, grabbed him by the hair again, and jerked him from the ground until he was kneeling unsteadily in front of the priestess. "He said dat da Amani deserved to be raped of der lands, to be slaughtered and tortured and maimed for da sake of his people's progression! He said dat it was his fatha and uncles dat fought along side da Alliance when dey stormed da gates of Zul'Aman and killed many of our brothas and sistas!" The warlord's cloaked face bent down low to the blood elf, who had been tortured into madness and no longer looked as if a shred of rationale remained within him. "And he said dat he hoped every single disgustin', ugly, damned forest Troll be wiped out from dis land."

This time, the cry that rose from the crowd was primal, bloodthirsty, and savage. The Amani no longer looked like sane Trolls, but demented animals that snarled and bore their jagged teeth in rage. Zul'jin, his eye gleaming in the light of sunrise, looked most demented of all. "To you, Great Atal'Zan, da Mendah, da Keepah, da Destroyah, I offer dis blood sacrifice to you!" Zul'jin bellowed as he kneeled down before Ki'ra and raised his muscled arm. "Complete da ritual of da Fire Dance! Take da blood of da descendent of one who desecrated da lands ya once bestowed upon ya people and who slaughtered da children ya bore into this earth!"

Akashii looked at Ki'ra, his heart hammering in his chest. He knew as soon as the blood elf had been brought out that the Amani meant to kill him, but he didn't know that Zul'jin wanted Ki'ra to do the deed. The priestess' expression remained unchanged, but Akashii could see the slight furrowing of her brows. "She won't," Ura murmured between her fingers. "Ki'ra won't do it. I know she won't."

"But, first, I have another gift for ya as well, Great Motha," the warlord said as he rose and gestured to his Channelers. "One dat ya came searchin' fo', one dat always been yours and dat da Amani have faithfully guarded for all dez centuries."

The Bear Lord Nalorakk and the Eagle Lord Akil'zon came forward, carrying a long parcel wrapped in colorful fabrics and bound with rope. Ki'ra's eyes widened as the two Channelers sat the bundle on the ground and began to unwrap it. Akil'zon pulled the folds of the fabric away, revealing a long and wicked looking spear with a large blade that Akashii instantly recognized. It was the same weapon that Ki'ra had wielded in his dream and he knew that it was the one they had come searching for.

"Jin'rohk, named for ya great powah of destruction," Zul'jin spoke its name with pride as he moved aside, letting Ki'ra come forward and kneel down next to the spear. Her lips were trembling as her eyes gazed upon the ancient weapon; one of her hands reached down and picked up a long, thick blade similar to the one that was attached to the top of the spear. It was the broken half of Jin'rohk.

"Only ya can mend it," Zul'jin whispered to the priestess as she fondly caressed the blade. "It was forged wit da very fire of Atal'Zan and it is only she who can wield da blade back onto da great spear."

As if in a trance, Ki'ra nodded and her gleaming golden eyes narrowed as she placed the blade at the base of the spear's staff. Akashii and every other Troll present watched in awe as Ki'ra bent down, whispering foreign words as she lowered her lips to the spear. Sparks and wisps of light flowed from her open mouth, wrapping themselves around the staff and blade like tendrils. A bright glow flashed momentarily before Ki'ra lifted her head. Newly wielded onto the engraved wooden staff, the lower blade of Jin'rohk glowed red-hot.

Then, Ki'ra lifted the staff from the ground as if it weighed nothing to her. She twirled it in her hand once before resting the cooled blade against the ground. Her hands caressed the shaft of the spear lovingly and her fingers carefully ran along the edges of the wicked blade.

"Great Destroyah," Zul'jin murmured to the priestess infused with the spirit of the Great Loa. His eyes were narrowed almost wantonly as he gazed at Ki'ra and Jin'rohk. "Take blood for da blood of ya slain children. Accept dis sacrifice from ya faithful servants."

Akashii watched in horror as Ki'ra, bathed in the unearthly aura of the spirits, walked slowly over to the trembling blood elf with Jin'rohk at her side. She wouldn't, Akashii's mind fumbled over the thought as he saw the priestess stand above her intended victim. Not Ki'ra. She wouldn't.

But the creature that wrapped her hands around a ruby that was embedded just below the upper blade of Jin'rohk was not Ki'ra. It was not Ki'ra who opened her mouth and breathed wisps of white hot fire onto the spear, igniting the blade with snow white flames as if it were a torch. Akashii's mind raced back to recollections of the first time he had come face to face with the spirit in Stranglethorn Vale when she executed the Gurubashi that had tortured her and to the dream he had in which she rained fiery debris upon the world of those that had slaughtered her children.

Atal'Zan, the Great Destroyer as one aspect of her was called, took Jin'rohk in both hands and raised the blade above the battered elf that lay beneath her on his stomach.

"No…" Akashii croaked, but he knew nothing he could say could halt what was happening. Swinging the blade down in one fluid stroke, Atal'Zan cleaved Jin'rohk through the neck of the blood elf. The white fire enveloped the body, which twitched as if there were still life within it. Cauterized at the neck, the expression of the blood elf's head remained frozen perpetually in a final tortured scream.

As the crowd cheered, chanting the name of the Great Loa while raising their hands to the morning sky, Atal'Zan reached down and picked up the head by its dirty blond hair. She stared momentarily into the dead elf's eyes, an unreadable and blank expression on her frighteningly beautiful face. Then, she raised the other end of the spear and swiped the blade quickly against the underside of the cleaved neck. Cutting easily through the cauterized flesh, the metal ripped a new gash in the mess of arteries, bone, and meat.

As crimson blood flowed freely from the veins, Atal'Zan lifted the head above her own, letting the blood cascade over her face and down her almost fully naked form. Rivulets of the elf's life-force dripped off her bronze body, saturated her hair, and filled the lines etched in her golden collar. Atal'Zan opened her lips and lapped out her tongue, letting the liquid pour into her mouth.

"Beautiful…" Zul'jin whispered, his face filled with a look of worshipful awe and desire. Malacrass looked equally as entranced and delighted, his large chest heaving as he laughed wickedly.

Like his comrades, Akashii continued to watch, unable to avert his eyes or turn away. His body trembled, filled with violent heat that radiated throughout his veins and thudded in his chest. He felt ill watching Ki'ra, the woman that he loved, the woman that was so gentle and shy, in the guise of the magnificent and fear-inducing spirit drinking blood.

Akashii suppressed a moan as he felt a strange but pleasurable stirring in his loins. Yet as he had watched the nude, beautiful spirit kill the elf that had spoken such hateful words against his kind and anoint herself in his blood, Akashii experienced a morbid sense of gratification to the point that he was actually aroused.

That, and the way that Zul'jin and Malacrass longingly stared at the woman that was both Ki'ra and Atal'Zan, sickened him most of all.

* * *

A/N: Wow, where do I start. This chapter is a culmination of everything this story is about: Troll lore. The history that Blizzard has given the Trolls is fairly incomplete but very rich and interesting. Through this story, I have been able to fill in the holes of their lore, culture, and history, as well as thoroughly enjoy exploring my favorite Warcraft race. I have been writing this chapter for a long time since starting the story and a lot of research (both on WoW lore and lores of other cultures/religions), planning, and creativity went into it. Please, leave reviews and tell me what you think about the details I have created.

Some of the lore and history I have referred to is canon. For instance, there really is a Troll named Zanza who is revered as a Loa. Of course, since Atal'Zan is my own creation, him being a son of the Great Mother and having brothers who also helped create the Trolls is fictional, but he is celebrated as a possibly being first of the Trolls, thus the name of the Zandalar Empire, who are said to be the progenitors of the race. Ula-Tek is a real Nature Loa worshiped by the Amani in their shrine. The Troll Wars and Second War were heavily referenced in this chapter, so if you don't know anything about them, you may want to go read up on WoWwiki. Also, the places I described within Zul'Aman ( like Maisara Hills and the Lake Abassi) are actual places in the city.

I am pretty sure I pushed the T rating in this chapter with the violence, but it was necessary. Like I said, I had this chapter planned for the longest and the execution scene at the end was one that I knew I was going to include. This is not the first time I've used blood as a ritual element in the story and it won't be the last. From what I've read about Trolls, it seems like blood plays a very important role in their tribal customs and rituals. I think it's interesting.

See you in Chapter 25, the end of the L chapters and even more development.


	25. Chapter 25: Lessons

A/N: Sorry guys for the delay. Searching for a job is both disheartening and draining, so I kind of lost my writer's mojo for a minute. But now both the Fire Dancer and Sirens of Azeroth will be updated regularly.

This is a double post, so please go straight onto Chapter 26. I just separated them for the sake of length and keeping to my planned chapter outline.

* * *

Chapter 25: Lessons

From the crest of the Shrine of Ula-Tek, Ki'ra could see all of Zul'Aman. The sprawling forest city, speckled with pewter gray stone edifices, wooden huts and platforms, and sparkling silver pools of water, reminded the priestess of her native home of Zuldazar. Even in the shrine, which was oddly devoid of the Nature Loa for which it was named, gave her a sense of peace and protection similar to what she experienced often in Zandalar's temple. Sighing heavily, the woman observed the thousands of Trolls that moved throughout the pathways of Zul'Aman. They looked tiny from where she stood, crawling over the mound of earth they tirelessly maintained to protect their kind.

Ki'ra had awoken that afternoon in her private chambers within the temple, momentarily dazed and disoriented. For a moment, she had forgotten where she was or what events had occurred recently. Then, a coppery smell hit her nostrils in a powerful wave and the realization of what she had done came back to her mind. Her body was caked with the slain blood elf's life essence, which had dried into her hair and marred the surface of her skin and collar. It took every ounce of composure for Ki'ra to walk calmly from the temple and submerge herself in the nearest fountain. She remained in the icy waters, rubbing at her flesh to remove the blood until her skin was raw. Yet even after the substance was gone from her hair and body, the smell of death still remained as did the knowledge of the act she had committed. As she floated on her back in the pool, staring up at the blazing Morning Star above her, Atal'Zan responded to the question she pondered in her mind:

_It had to be done._

Ki'ra hugged her shoulders, cloaked in the shawl that had been left for her in her room. Her loose thick hair hung around her like a pale shroud, gleaming with wetness in the sunlight. The priestess had known as soon as Zul'jin requested that she perform the Fire Dance she would be taking a life. It was a custom of the ritual: blood for blood, an offering to Atal'Zan the Destroyer. The day before the ceremony, Ki'ra had meditated unceasingly, preparing herself for the gruesome act she would carry out. Yet something had happened during the last phase of the ritual. Her body, already imbued with the power that radiated from the spirit inside her, was buzzing with unearthly energy after the Fire Dance. When Zul'jin had called for the two animal lords to bring forth Jin'rohk, Ki'ra's trembled with excited anticipation. She would finally have the spear!

Yet as soon as she had touched the ancient weapon, Ki'ra felt Atal'Zan's might flare inside of her. The relics were meant to help her channel the Great Loa's power; as she wielded both Zan'rohk and Jin'rohk, the spirit's force reached a crescendo inside her that she had never experienced before. The fiery might raged in her veins almost painfully, but all the while she wanted more. The power was intoxicating and maddening. She craved not only to have all of it, but to use it as well. The blood elf, whose people had ruthlessly murdered and exiled the Trolls, who spoke hateful words of bigotry, was a tempting victim. Lost in wrath-filled and power-drunk insanity, Ki'ra was all the more willing to take his life.

She was not sure if the majority of the rage and bloodlust came from her or the spirit.

Bringing a hand to her lips, Ki'ra's heart sank as she thought of her friends. They had been there, right in front of the clearing at Maisara, watching her. They had seen her, half possessed by Atal'Zan and half herself, drink the blood of the elf that was a comrade them. What did they think of her? Was Akashii's opinion different of her now? She knew that the warrior's view of her was probably vastly different now. How could he still care for her when she had performed something so barbaric, a cultural aspect that her tribe and the Darkspear Trolls had been fighting to change?

"Priestess Ki'ra?"

The Zandalari Troll spun around toward Nyeki, who had entered the balcony from inside the temple. The young shaman's eyes were wary, but she smiled brightly. "You are awake!" she exclaimed. "Ya been sleep for a day and a half now. I was worried 'bout ya!"

So it had only been that long? Ki'ra thought as she smiled weakly at Nyeki. "Yes, the ritual drains me quite a lot," she replied in a drawn voice. "I appreciate your concern, but I am feeling better."

"Ya don't look too rested though," Nyeki observed the priestess's tired face. "I'm sure ya need some food. I can go get ya somethin' to eat!"

"That would be wonderful, thank you," Ki'ra replied. Nyeki's warm demeanor comforted her slightly.

The shaman smiled again, but Ki'ra noticed she was fidgeting nervously with her beaded cinch. "Priestess," she began softly, her bright eyes gazing at Ki'ra with admiration. "Da Fire Dance…it was da most beautiful thing I've evah seen in mah life! I was filled wit' such passion, such love fo' da spirits dat I cried! Oh, and you should hear how mah tribesmen talked about ya aftah'wards! Everyone feels lifted now! Der is so much hope among da people!"

Ki'ra could not help but feel proud that she had instilled such feelings within her brethren, but she winced as she recalled the Amani's cries of blood lustful rage as she slaughtered the elf. "I'm glad," the priestess murmured.

"Some of da tribal eldahs and spiritual leaders even be waitin' for ya in da temple," Nyeki continued eagerly, unaware of Ki'ra's despondency. "Dey be wantin' to meet wit' ya, but Zul'jin tol' em dat dey have to wait till ya rested."

Ki'ra almost snickered. She was surprised the warlord had thought of her with that much consideration. Yet again, he had been quite accommodating since she arrived in Zul'Aman. Nyeki waited on her hand and foot while she remained in the temple, willing to fetch anything the priestess needed. Zul'jin himself had not spoken with her for a long period of time since their initial meeting. Ki'ra had expected him to come to her before the Fire Dance, but the warlord respected her privacy during her meditation at the shrine and did not request her company. Before the ritual, he spoke only a few words to her and was otherwise quiet if not aloof. It was better that way, Ki'ra felt; he frightened her, as did his shadow priest Malacrass. Yet she refused to be intimidated by the warlord or any other Amani.

"Dat warrior be here too," Nyeki said and Ki'ra's head snapped toward her. "Da one dat's ya Chosen. I tol' him he could'na come into da temple, but he been waitin' outside da gates since we brought ya back here." The shaman flushed as she looked down. "Is he…um…is he ya…?"

Ki'ra ignored the shaman's question and glanced over the walls of the temple. She could not see the entry gates, as they were obscured by the dense canopy of trees, but her heart thudded in her chest all the same as she imagined Akashii sitting there. He must have been quite worried about her to wait outside the temple he was forbidden to enter. She cringed as sorrow gripped her. How could she face him now? How could she confront the atrocity she had committed as well as the questions he surely had?

"Tell him to leave."

Nyeki blinked. "W-what?"

Ki'ra spun around, her crimson eyes narrowed. She felt anger rise in her cheeks, but the feeling was directed toward herself. "Tell him that I am fine and he should go back to his comrades. I don't wish to see him now. Tell him…I have things to attend to."

Frowning, the shaman looked down. Ki'ra knew that Nyeki was afraid of delivering the message to Akashii, as the warrior would probably very angry afterward, but nonetheless she bowed and muttered, "Yes, priestess," and turned away to leave.

_Strength, my child. You have done well so far. Now, you must undertake the other task for which I sent you here._

Ki'ra was still weary and unsure if she was prepared to move on to the task Atal'Zan spoke of, but she drew in a deep breath and tried to ward away her tiredness. "Nyeki."

The shaman stopped in the doorway and warily turned back toward Ki'ra. "Y-yes, priestess?"

Ki'ra tried to smile as warmly as she could at her. "The spiritual advisors of the tribes will have to wait for a while. There is something I need to do. Will you also please tell Warlord Zul'jin that I wish to see the Amani's library?"

Nyeki bowed deeply. "Of course, priestess."

* * *

The space was huge, even larger than the innermost sanctuary of the Shrine of Ula-Tek where Ki'ra had meditated. It was a square shaped room filled with shelves bearing what had to be hundreds of leather and wood bound tomes and old yellowed scrolls of parchment. The walls themselves were records, etched with runes and hieroglyphs written in Zandali as well as a more ancient language known only by the Loa and those they taught to read and speak it.

"By the spirits," Ki'ra whispered as she looked with awe around the room. "There are almost as many books here as our collection on Zandalar! I never thought the Amani were historians as well!"

"Da Amani have written many accounts of da past of our people, though several of dez belonged to da Gurubashi once," Nyeki said as she watched Ki'ra run her hands along the tightly rolled scrolls. "But afta dey were enslaved by Hakkar, da Amani were afraid dat da histories would be destroyed, so dey took der books and brought dem here."

Ki'ra closed her eyes and inhaled the smell of old parchment, leather, and wood. "Then San'rohk should be here," she murmured almost sadly. "But I cannot sense it. Did the Amani ever have possession of it?"

The young shaman shrugged. "I do'na know, priestess. If anyone would though it's Warlord Zul'jin. He's read every book and scroll in dis room, includin' da ones concernin' da Blood God's appearance and da first war between da Gurubashi and da other tribes. Befo' he was known for joinin' da orcs in da Second War, Warlord Zul'jin was hailed as a great scholar of da Trolls. A great thinkah, he is."

"Really…" Ki'ra murmured. She would have never guessed it. Beyond his involvement in the war between the humans, elves, and trolls, she knew very little of the Amani witch doctor. She assumed that from his title, he had to have an immense amount of knowledge, but she never expected him to be a scholar. However, that fact could help the priestess find common ground with the Troll. "I do hope that I will be able to speak with him soon."

"He apologizes, priestess, for his absence," Nyeki said with a bow. "But he's meetin' wit' Lord Malacrass. He will come to speak wit' ya shortly though."

"Very well," Ki'ra said while skimming the writings along the spines of the books and handles of the scrolls. They were arranged in chronological order. It would be easier for Ki'ra to find writings that would hopefully reveal what happened to San'rohk. "I'd like to be alone for now, Nyeki, but tell Lord Zul'jin that I am ready to meet with him whenever he is ready."

"Of course, priestess," the shaman replied. "I shall bring ya somethin' to eat as well." She bowed again and exited the library she had brought Ki'ra to.

When she was alone, the priestess took her time examining the many scrolls, books, and etchings on the wall. The runes carved into the stone told stories of events that occurred as far back as the birth of the Troll race when the first progenitors first established the great empires. The scrolls included accounts of battles and wars from the time of the Great Sundering and the War of the Ancients to the internal conflicts that raged within the Troll tribes. As she moved past the scrolls, a set of wood bound papers caught her eye. They were wedged between two humanoid skulls and looked much newer than the surrounding histories. When Ki'ra picked up the first book in the series and examined the content of a page, she observed that the paper was not yellowed and barely even wrinkled. These books were fairly new.

"The events of the 'Second War'," she murmured, reading the title written in what looked like blood on the first page. "An account recorded by…" Her eyes widened. "…Zul'jin of the Amani Tribe."

The priestess looked around, feeling somewhat uncertain with reading what was the private story of the forest Troll warlord. She knew that she needed to be searching for evidence that San'rohk had been within Zul'Aman, or where it maybe traveled to afterward, but her curiosity concerning the details of what occurred during the war between the Orcs and the Trolls and the humans and High Elves was strong. Perhaps even knowing more about Zul'jin and his past would help the priestess when she spoke with him later.

Settling down on a woven mat next to a circle of candles, Ki'ra placed the large tome on her legs and began to read.

* * *

The sounds of footsteps echoing against stone awoke Ki'ra from her sleep. She was startled for a moment, unaware that she had drifted off. She knew that it had been many hours since Nyeki brought her to the library and she had begun reading the many tomes that were now scattered around her. The priestess had taken a short break when the Amani'shi shaman brought her a plate of food to eat, but hastily returned to the books when she was finished. Several of the candles that had been lit near her were flickering feebly, their wicks nearly spent. Even the torches hanging in racks on the walls were beginning to die out. Groggily wiping at her eyes, the priestess let them adjust to the darkness before stirring from her spot.

Freezing in place, Ki'ra held her breath in the dim light of the library, her long ears listening for the sound that had roused her from her sleep. She sensed the source of the footsteps within the room and knew she was not alone. Her ears perked when she detected the fate hissing of inhaled breath and her crimson eyes darted toward the arched entrance of the library.

"You don't have to stand there in the doorway," she said into the nothingness. "I'm awake now."

A small laugh echoed inside the stone room and Ki'ra couldn't help but shiver. "Did'na mean to wake ya, priestess," came the stony voice from the shadows. The tall hulking figure of Zul'jin slipped from the black doorway like a wraith, the dim light of the torches flickering against his fierce features and muscular body. Ki'ra wondered how long he had been watching her.

"Fo'give me for comin' to ya so late," he said with a deep bow. "But when Nyeki told be dat ya were here in da library, I was certain dat ya was still awake." His narrowed good eye swept up and down her form as he approached her. "Find what ya was lookin' fo'?"

Shaking her head as she rose, Ki'ra began gathering the books she had been reading. "N-not quite," she stammered while placing some of the books on a table. "I was just reading over one of the scrolls concerning the war with the Gurubashi Tribe when I fell asleep and—"

Some of the books fell from Ki'ra's arms, clattering against the dusty stone floor. The female's breath was caught in her throat when one of Zul'jin's very own tomes fell right at his feet. Frozen and stunned, the woman could only watch as the witch doctor bent down and picked up the book. "I-I hope I was not intruding by reading your journals," Ki'ra murmured in a small voice. She could not gauge Zul'jin's reaction, as his half revealed face was shadowed in the darkness. "They were on the shelf and I…I'm sorry if I was not supposed to read them."

The warlord was silent for a moment, staring down at the book. A mirthless chuckle escaped the mouth hidden behind his cowl and he shook his head. "Of course not, priestess," his rumbling voice replied. "Da books be here for whoever has access to da library. Did you read dem all?"

Gulping, Ki'ra nodded. "Yes."

"I see." The Amani's voice was cold and bitter and Ki'ra nearly jumped in her skin. He hissed out a sigh and placed the book on a table. "I guess den I don't need to wear dis."

Ki'ra held her breath again as the warlord's thick fingers pulled at the wrappings around his neck and lowered them. Zul'jin's face was as harsh and as fierce as she had expected. Once, maybe in his younger years, the troll had been handsome, but old age and harrowing experiences had etched deep lines across his skin. Hallowed cheeks made the sockets of his eyes even deeper and shadowed. His mouth was set in what seemed to be a permanent sneer beneath his long hooked nose. Yet the most alarming and apparent characteristic of what had been hidden beneath his cowl was his tusks, or rather lack there of. As detailed in his journal, the blood elves had broken the once long bones from his face without the use of a blade. One had been snapped off so close to his mouth that the flesh there was scarred and warped around the stump of yellowed and decayed bone. Swallowing heavily, Ki'ra let her eyes wander over Zul'jin's face before returning her gaze to his single eye, which looked even wilder.

"Ya look frightened, leetl priestess," he said with a humorless smirk. "Doz dis old mangled Troll scare ya?"

Ki'ra shook her head, but she wasn't so sure she was telling the truth. She tried to keep her eyes away from the broken tusks, but was finding it difficult to do so. Her own mouth ached as she thought of the pain he had endured. "Can…can I ask you something?" she asked in a feeble tone.

"Of course, priestess," the Amani warlord replied.

Hesitating only a moment out of wariness, Ki'ra drew in a deep breath before speaking. "After you escaped the blood elves, why did you never heal yourself? Why did you never allow your body to regenerate?"

Zul'jin glared at her, his eye boring into Ki'ra's without blinking. She was afraid she had been too forward with her question, but after reading Zul'jin's journal she had already decided how she was going to begin her dialogue with the warlord. "I…" Zul'jin finally spoke after a heavy and uncomfortable silence. "…did'na wish for mah limb, mah tusks, nor mah eye to return to me. What da elves did to me, da tortures dat dey inflicted on me…it was punishment."

"…punishment?" Ki'ra spoke in a bare whisper.

The warlord nodded. His eye swiveled toward the direction of the engraved walls, staring at nothing in particular as he mused over dreadful memories. "Fo' leadin' mah people into death," he continued. "Fo' entrustin' da fate of mah people to da orcs and der so called Horde. Dis…" His hand reached for the stump beneath his cloak and then trailed to the empty socket of his face. "…is mah reminder. Our people's powers of regeneration requires will powah to work; I did not wish to heal dez now old wounds because I do not deserve to have dem healed, not until mah people are free of da tyranny of da elves dat have sought to remove us from our lands fo' centuries." Zu'jin's face melded into the darkness as he bowed his head. "Not until I atone fo' what happened to her."

Ki'ra's chest swelled with pity. When the Great Loa had told her there were more connections between her and the warlord than she knew, she would have never imagined what she discovered in Zul'jin's journals. "I…never knew…" she murmured.

"Very few do," he interjected in a clipped voice. "Da ones dat did be dead now, murdered along wit' her."

"…who was she?"

Inhaling deeply through his nose, Zul'jin's red eye flickered like a ruby when he raised his head to meet Ki'ra's gaze. "Mah sistah. She was much youngah dan me, probably 'bout da age you be when she died. She was a shaman, no mo' dan a novice when she started havin' da visions, but her faith and spiritual link wit' da Loa was always strong. It's why dey chose her, da same reason Atal'Zan chose you probably."

"After she became a Channeler, she appointed you as her Chosen," Ki'ra said.

Zul'jin nodded. His lips curved into a smile that almost contained some hint of emotion. "Proudest moment I evah had," he reminisced. "At first, I was mo' proud fo' mah sistah. To accomplish somethin' so great at such a young age…" He eyed Ki'a for a moment and the priestess felt a shiver run through her body. "…but den when she appointed me as her Chosen and I felt da powah of da Great Loa dat had given her unimaginable strength and wisdom, I knew dat it was mah destiny to do somethin' great wit' da gifts we shared! Togetha, we could protect our people from da enemies dat once threatened all da Trolls!" He snickered and anger etched more lines in his thick brow. "Once, I had a wish to even unite our peoples…a foolish notion though, one dat has not been achieved evah since da Great Motha walked dis earth."

Zul'jin's gaze deepened and he continued to stare at Ki'ra. "Is dat why ya here, leetl priestess?" the warlord asked with a mocking tone. He had begun to slowly stride toward her, moving like a soundless shadow. Instinctively, Ki'ra began to back away from the large, intimidating Troll. There was something in Zul'jin's eye that frightened her. "To save da trolls from da Burnin' Legion and bring us all togetha again?"

"It is the task I have been entrusted with," she replied, trying to gather strength in her voice. She bumped into the table behind her and almost stumbled.

"And do ya think ya can do it?" Zul'jin asked with a raised brow. "Do ya think dat you, dat Darkspear whelp, and his friends can truly help ya bring down an envoy of da Legion and mend da nonexistent ties between a people dat been slaughtertin' each otha fo' years?" He laughed deeply when Ki'ra's expression slightly darkened. "Dem Darkspears don't be known for strength, leetl priestess. Dey been runnin' unda da tails of da Thrall and his orcs fo' years and befo' den dey barely survived bein' killed by da otha tribes of da Gurubashi Empire, da naga, and da murlocs. Oh, I give 'em credit fo' survival, dat's fo' sure, but do ya really think dat dey be worthy to aid da Loa? Dat Chosen of yours be young, much youngah dan I was when I was a Chosen for mah sistah back befo' da Second War. And he only be a warrior. Ya think he be strong enough to stand at ya side?"

"I do," Ki'ra replied in a voice that held more confidence. It angered her that Zul'jin spoke ill of the tribe that had done so much for her. "It was the Loa that appointed the Darkspear Tribe to be my allies and it was them that guided me to Akashii. I have complete faith in them and the spirits. There is no one who would be more fitting to be my protector."

"No one?" Zul'jin repeated. The warlord had advanced on her further, now standing only a few steps away from Ki'ra and the table she was pressed against.

Swallowing, the priestess furrowed her brows. "You believe the Amani to be a more worthy choice." Her words were more of a statement than a question. She knew Zul'jin's answer already.

"Of course," the warlord laughed. His eye was sweeping over the curve of her neck and the collar above her full breasts. "We are a strong and united empire again. You could have da whole Amani Empire at ya beck and call, leetl priestess, an army of da fiercest Trolls to stand against da Legion and whateva enemies stand in ya way. Through power and force, we could even bring a bit of unity back to doz dat would stand wit us if dat is what ya wish."

Ki'ra snickered, grasping the edge of the table behind her while she shrunk away from the overbearing male. "And what would the Amani ask for in return?" she asked bitterly. "What would you ask for?"

Zul'jin smirked and his red tongue darted out to stroke his lips. "What indeed…" he murmured huskily.

Before she could register what was happening, Zul'jin's face was only a hair away from Ki'ra's. The powerful warlord of the Amani Tribe stood directly in front of her, his broad chest pressed against her body and his head lowered down to gaze into her widened eyes.

He grinned evilly as Ki'ra gasped and trembled. "What indeed…"


	26. Chapter 26: Open

A/N: This chapter was a part of a double post, so make sure you read 25 first!

* * *

Chapter 26: Open

Zul'jin, though one armed and somewhat old in age, was an extremely powerful Troll. His large hand darted to Ki'ra's wrist with the quickness of a snake as he pushed his body weight toward and over her, causing the smaller priestess to topple backward with a surprised yelp. Falling back onto the table unceremoniously, Ki'ra's head thudded against the wood surface. Suddenly Zul'jin was on top of her, his face hovering above hers. His single hand grasped both of her wrists and held them tightly above her head. She could feel his hot breath on her face and his heart thudding in the muscular chest that pinned her beneath him. Her legs, slightly raised above the stone floor, were bare as her kilt fell in between them. Zul'jin's hips were pressed into her own with only the thin layers of their clothing to separate their flesh.

Ki'ra's first instinct was to scream. There was something dark that radiated from him, a strong and evil presence that shook her to the core. She considered opening her mouth and calling forth the fire powers that, despite Zul'jin's own proficiencies in magic, could seriously harm the witch doctor. Yet despite her fear-stricken mind, Ki'ra's rationale told her to be calm. She did not want to harm him. As the Troll male's single fierce eye bore into her gaze, the priestess swallowed hard and tried to steady her voice before shakily whispering, "What are you doing?"

The witch doctor was silent for a moment, his eye unblinking and his breathing loud and deep. "Do ya truly think dat whelping can protect ya, leetl priestess?" he asked to her in a frighteningly calm voice. "You think he be worthy of protectin' da Great Motha?"

Moving her legs slightly beneath him, Ki'ra tested how firmly Zul'jin's hold on her was. She was more than uncomfortable with the fact that he was pressed so firmly between her legs and wished, at least, she could close them. But the witch doctor was as unmovable as stone above her and she could barely budge an inch. "I told you, I was not the only one to choose Akashii," she replied in a rasp. "It was the will of the Loa. His role in my destiny was told even before I came to the Darkspear Tribe. Would you really doubt them, Zul'jin? Would you question their guidance? You would be a fool to do so."

The warlord glared at her for a second; then his lips curled up over the stumps that remained of his tusks. A small chuckle escaped his throat. "Ya be mighty bold, leetl priestess, to say such things," he rasped in a whisper as he lowered his mouth to her ear. Ki'ra cringed as she felt his breath on her earlobe and neck. "And ya know dat da Loa nevah explicitly told ya dat da Darkspear whelp would be ya Chosen. Da Loa guide, nevah force, our decisions. It was you who made dat decision, priestess. And in dat case, yes, I do doubt ya judgment. Ya nothin' but a child ya'self, though I do sense dat your link wit' da Loa be strong. But how could ya entrust a warrior, one who don't rely on a link wit' da spirits, to be ya Chosen?"

"He's a Troll, isn't he? We are all linked to the Loa, despite what paths we take."

"But othas are mo' in-tune wit' da spirits, and ya know it! If every Troll spoke to da Loa jus' da same, we would'na have spiritual advisors or Spirit Vessels. Chosen of Spirit Vessels always been a witch doctor, Shadow Hunter, or shaman, someone who actually speaks wit' da Loa."

"And what of you, Zul'jin?" Ki'ra retorted, irritation overcoming her fear. "You are a witch doctor, yet you failed your Spirit Vessel! What excuse do you have for yourself?"

The warlord's eye shuddered as it widened and Ki'ra could swear she could see red iris glow like the coals of a fire. "You…are…very bold," he seethed through clenched teeth, his rage radiating from him like a tangible force. Ki'ra yelped as she felt his hips press harder between her legs. "And yes, I did fail, leetl priestess. I failed as a Chosen and da Spirit Vessel and sistah I protected was killed by doz damned elved and der Alliance…" For a brief moment, an expression of sadness shadowed his anger. "Had it not been for dem…" He chuckled mirthlessly. "…but dat is neither here, nor der…we can only go forward wit' da blessings we are given."

Zul'jin straightened his back slightly as he raised a few inches away from Ki'ra, his fingers sliding down Ki'ra's arms away from her wrists, yet the priestess' hands remained bound to the table as if his grip were still upon them. His magic was indeed strong; Ki'ra had not even noticed he had conjured a spell. His single good eye swept slowly over her chest and she shuddered under the gaze that was filled with many wanton intentions. "If da Darkspear Tribe was truly meant to be ya guardians, what reason would da Loa have to send ya here, priestess?" the warlord asked in a mockingly thoughtful tone as his lips curled in a smirk. His hand gently swept down the curve of her elbow. "Oh yes, I know why mean to take da spear Jin'rohk and wield it wit da other relics against da Burning Legion. But what does dat mean to ole Zul'jin, hmm? What purpose could ya serve to him?"

A slight purr escaped the Troll's throat as his fingers delicately swept down Ki'ra's side, touching the exposed flesh that peeked through her tribal garments. The priestess trembled as she sought to remain calm. "Da Loa have already blessed us wit der might. Dey support our war against da forces dat seek to take da lands dat once belonged to our ancestors. We above all races honor da spirits and der ways; it is der will dat we push back the Scourge, da elves, and any other filth dat seeks to wipe us from dis earth!" Zul'jin's fingers moved across Ki'ra's stomach and began to inch their way up her ribcage. "Da powers of Atal'Zan be da greatest among da Loa. Wit you, Ki'ra, and ultimately her leadin' da Amani against our foes, we could reclaim all of da land dat once belonged to da Trolls!" His lips leaned down to her again and Ki'ra turned her head abruptly as they hovered above her face. "Wit' me as ya Chosen, a true servant of da spirits, der would be no one, not even da Burnin' Legion, who could stand against da might of da Trolls. When we triumph against da elves and da Scourge here, our brethren tribes will soon join us! We shall be united once mo'!"

"And who will lead our united people then, Zul'jin?" Ki'ra asked in a sarcastic tone that was angrier than before. She felt a rage radiate within her that wished to singe the Troll to a cinder. Yet if she killed the leader of the Amani Tribe, there would be no way his people would let her leave alive. She had to reason with him. "You? The Amani?"

Zul'jin chuckled and his fingers played across the rubies on her collar, but his palm gently brushed against her breasts. "We were one of da Twin Empires in da beginning," he whispered to her in a lusty voice. "Da Gurubashi have fallen unda da sway of da Burnin' Legion. Da Darkspear Tribe is but a tiny group of blood-traitors. Der High Masta Vol'jin sits idly by next to dat so-called Warchief while we suffer undah da wrath of doz selfish elves and da undead Scourge. Who else but da Amani, great and powerful and united, would lead da Trolls into a new life free from fleein' doz not worthy to set foot upon da earth da Loa gave us." Another rumble escaped his lips as he brushed them against her cheek. They felt cold and rough. "Ya mean to tell me dat da Loa, even Atal'Zan herself, would not support such an uprisin'? Ya even said ya'self dat da Great Motha seeks to mend da bonds between da tribes. We could secure da land again and rebuild da Troll empires all in da name of da spirits! We could do all of dat, Ki'ra, da both of us togetha as well as defeat da Legion. Der would be nuthin' dat could stop da power of da Loa and der children!" His tongue touched her neck as he sighed into her skin. "Da ones who destroyed our people and do not honor da spirits deserve to perish."

Ki'ra gritted her teeth as Zul'jin's hand slipped beneath the opening of her wrappings and touched her bare flesh. "You would do none of that in the name of the spirits, Zul'jin," she spat as tears of anger and repulsion filled her eyes. "You'd do it out of wrath, out of vengeance for those that have wronged the Amani and indeed all of our people. I do not deny that I feel anger toward those that caused our race so much pain, but it was not of the fault of the elves nor the Burning Legion that the Trolls are no longer united—it is our own fault! It was our own weakness that destroyed our bonds! We feuded over the lands when we should have been working and thriving as one! Our faith in the Loa was not strong enough when we forsook them and gave our souls over to the devil Hakkar! Even now, the blind rage of the Amani keeps them prisoners of themselves and isolated from those that are willing to stand against them!" Ki'ra turned her head defiantly toward the warlord, her red eyes sparkling beneath furrowed brows. "There is no reason to seek revenge, even against the elves, when it is the Trolls who have doomed themselves!"

Zul'jin stared at her, his sneering mouth slightly agape as he glared down at Ki'ra with some shock on his face. He was silent for a while as the priestess beneath him breathed heavily and returned his gaze. "I would never give you the right to be my Chosen," she continued in a hateful voice. "And the will of the spirits, especially that of Atal'Zan, will not be swayed by the vengeance of the few and neither will my own. I seek to save all peoples who acknowledge the spirits from the Burning Legion, not just the Trolls. I will not take up a personal crusade against those that were your enemies." Her eyes narrowed as she glared at the stunned warlord. "You failed as a Chosen, Zul'jin, and your rage now consumes you to the point that you can no longer even tell what the desires of the Loa are. How could you possibly know what they would support? You…you are as lost as those under the sway of Hakkar, only it is your anger that is your demon! I pity you!"

There was a heavy silence between the two Trolls as Zul'jin, as still and as rigid as rock, merely gaped at Ki'ra with an odd expression. His eyes had seemed to change, less maddened and fierce as they usually were, and almost held some inkling of a rational mind behind them. Ki'ra felt the magical bonds around her wrists loosen and she found herself able to move her arms again. They lowered slowly, covering her chest as the warlord withdrew his hand from her body. "And how would you know…" He rasped in a bare whisper. "…anythin' about my relationship wit da Loa?"

"I can feel it," Ki'ra replied, sitting up as the warlord backed away a step. "Your bond with them is slipping. You can't feel it anymore, can you? That intangible spiritual link that exists to bind us to them is a bare, weak thread now, isn't it? And why do you think that is, Zul'jin? Do you honestly think that if the Loa truly are in favor of what you seek to do against your enemies that they would abandon you and the Amani?" Ki'ra swallowed hard as she stared into the Troll's face, her audacious resolve increasing. "You are a fool if you think that the spiritual presence here is a blessing among your people. The Nature Loa that fight beside you do not do so willingly! They have been imprisoned, most likely by your dark priest Malacrass! And it is because of that and your tribes' rage that they no longer aid you!"

"Ya…can feel it?" Zul'jin asked softly as his brow rose. His expression had changed as abruptly as his demeanor had; it was almost sorrowful. "Da Loa…truly have left us? But…I thought…when dey sent me dat vision of you…dey had come back…" His gaze lowered. "I thought…I was given a second chance…"

Sympathy filled Ki'ra and she could only shake her head. "You are being given a second chance, Zul'jin," she spoke with a soft voice. "But not to slaughter your enemies here in the Ghostlands. Your redemption cannot be given as long as there is vengeance in your heart, because it is that very hatred that blocks your link with the Loa. Help me release our people and all that honor the spirits from those that would have the Loa erased from this world! Help me stand against the Legion by forsaking your rage and vengeance and returning to a life of servitude to the spirits. Give me the spear Jin'rohk and I will banish the taint that imprisoned our Gurubashi brethren. Then, with the Zandalari and Amani Empires and the Darkspear Tribe, we can find unity together." She placed a hand on his chest and the startled Troll looked down at her with a pained expression. "You can have atonement, Zul'jin. The spirits will forgive you and come back to the Amani."

Zul'jin hung his head as he sighed heavily. "After all I have done…I don't see how anythin' I do could truly reconnect me wit' da Loa if my spiritual link is truly gone and severed…"

"Dat won't be da only thing you'll be severed from if ya don't get da hell up off her, mon."

Ki'ra gasped as she heard Akashii's voice filled with an icy fury come from behind the warlord. She hadn't even realized he had entered the room and, from the look of shock on his face, Zul'jin hadn't either. Yet the warrior was standing directly behind him, his chestnut brown eyes blazing red with barely checked rage as he held Warbringer between his neck and shoulder. With even the slightest downward stroke the axe could cleave into his exposed throat.

"I don't give a damn who you are," Akashii fumed through gritted teeth as he gripped the handle of Warbringer so tight Ki'ra could see his veins rippling. "But if ya don't get offa her right now, I promise ya I won't hesitate to spill ya innards all over dis room."

Surprisingly, Zul'jin snorted angrily, his expression once again dark and malicious. "Ya don't have da skill to da such a thing, whelpling," he spat back as he turned slightly toward the warrior.

"I had da skill to sneak up on ya, didn't I?" Akashii replied with a smug smirk as he pressed the blade of his axe into Zul'jin's neck. The witch doctor flinched and Ki'ra saw a small rivulet of blood trickle over his shoulder. "Ya mebbe able to put some nasteh curse on me befo' I kill ya, but ya'd be dead all da same. Now, would ya rather try ya luck wit' dat, or jus' get offa her like I said?"

Zul'jin remained where he was for a moment, standing between Ki'ra's legs, his eye peering warily at Akashii out of its corner. For a moment, Ki'ra was afraid the warlord would strike at him and pursued her lips in preparation to conjure her fire gift if need be. Yet to her surprise, the warlord raised his hands and slowly backed away from the table. Akashii side stepped slowly in between Zul'jin and Ki'ra, his axe still barely an inch away from the Troll's neck.

"Seems like mebbe I underestimated ya, Darkspear whelp," Zul'jin said with a slight sneer. His eye swiveled behind the warrior to look at Ki'ra. Despite his fierce expression, the sadness that had been present in his voice could still be seen in his gaze. "And mebbe ya too, leetl priestess."

Her chest heaving as she exhaled deeply, Ki'ra merely stared as the witch doctor pulled his cloak around his mouth and turned away. "Tomorrow, ya can take da spear and leave Zul'Aman," he said to them as he stalked slowly toward the doorway of the library. "Nevah come back here again."

Akashii and Ki'ra both watched as the Zul'jin exited into the darkness beyond the door. The warrior did not move until the warlord's echoing footsteps disappeared down the hall. He then exhaled sharply as he dropped his axe and swung around toward Ki'ra. "Are ya alright, Ki'ra?" he panted as he reached out and took her arm gently, helping the woman stand.

"Y-yes, I'm alright," she responded shakily. Her body was trembling and her heart fluttered wildly in her chest. Zul'jin was such an intimidating Troll. She had been afraid the whole time he was on top of her, even when she defiantly talked back to him. Had it not been for her boldness or Akashii's sudden appearance, there was no telling what he would have done to her. Yet, in a way, Ki'ra felt that the encounter had been beneficial. It seems she had reached him and retrieved some semblance of the proud and pious servant of the Loa he had once been. Though she wasn't sure if she had truly gained Zul'jin's favor or convinced him to abandon his vengeful rage, she had ensured that he would give them the spear.

"Dat bastard did'na hurt ya, did he?" Akashii asked as he placed his large axe on the table and began to run his hands over Ki'ra's face and arms, checking her for wounds. The priestess shook her head, taking in deep breaths as she sought to calm herself. Akashii took the woman into his arms and held her tightly. "I knew somethin' was wrong. I felt it. I should'na have left ya alone here. We gonna get dat spear tomorrow mo'nin and leave right den and der!"

Ki'ra buried her head in Akashii's shoulder, breathing in his scent as she thanked the Loa her Chosen had come for her. Even then, wrapped in his embrace, she was beginning to feel more composed. Yet her fear still shook her body uncontrollably. Why had the darkness within Zul'jin's gaze been so threatening? Was there more than his rage that tainted him?

Reaching up to Akashii's neck, Ki'ra held him tightly. "I'm sorry, Akashii," she whispered into his shoulder. "I'm sorry that I did not come back to you and that you had to see what I did to that elf. I know you must think I'm some kind of monster but I had to do it! I didn't know what to say to you afterward though and—"

"Shhh," Akashii hushed her while stroking her hair. "Ya not a monstah, Ki'ra. I'm mad as hell dat ya did not let me come see ya afta da Fire Dance. I was so worried 'bout ya. Ya don't know how crazy it makes me when I cannot stay by ya side." He kissed her forehead. "But I'm too relieved to yell at ya right now. C'mon. I'm gonna take ya back to ya room so you can lay down while I get ya things. I don't want ya alone in dis temple by ya'self any mo'."

Nodding silently, she gripped his hand as Akashii picked up his axe and lead Ki'ra from the library. They walked silently through the hallways of the temple, passing by the sullen Amani sentries that merely stared at them as they walked through the stone corridors. Akashii's eyes were furrowed, his anger boiling beneath his stony face. Ki'ra had sensed the warrior's own fear when they were inside the library. He had been truly afraid that Zul'jin had hurt her. It touched her so deeply that he had braved sneaking into the temple that had been forbidden to him for her sake.

When Ki'ra led him back to the room that Nyeki had given her when they first arrived in Zul'Aman, the warrior closed the door behind them and locked it. He took a wary glance around the room, yet it was empty and seemed undisturbed. "Are ya sure ya be okay?" he asked her again softly.

Ki'ra nodded. She was still shaken, but to have Akashii there with her made her feel less frightened. "I promise, Akashii, I'm okay," she assured him with a quivering smile. Her heart flushed as she looked into his eyes. "Zul'jin would not have hurt me. He is most afraid of losing his link with the Loa completely. To have killed me or forced me into anything I didn't want to do would have only further angered them." Her eyes lowered as she thought of the expression of grief he had worn. "He is more lost than vengeful. I feel sorry for him, but the anger he made me feel…" She trembled again, recalling the feeling of Zul'jin's hands on her body. It was as if he had transferred some of his emotions into her when he touched her. It had made her feel tainted and disgusting.

"I don'na trust him or dez Amani monsters," Akashii spat angrily and his eyes darkened. "I'm gonna go tell Kall, Kanna, Nok and da othas dat we gonna get da hell out of here befo' sunrise. Dat bastard gonna give us da spear and we can be done wit' all of dis." His expression softened as he turned his eyes back to Ki'ra and smiled. "Ya stay here and lock da door behind ya. I'll be back in a few minutes."

When Akashii turned away to leave the bedroom, Ki'ra's hand shot up and grabbed the warrior's wrist. Stunned, he glanced back at her. "Ki'ra, what's…"

She was crying. Ki'ra could no longer contain the feelings that had ripped through her when Zul'jin had confronted her in the library. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she hugged her body tightly, trying to fight away the residue of pain, grief, and rage that remained with her. "Ki'ra!" Akashii exclaimed as he turned toward her completely, his hand gripping her shoulder. "What's wrong?!"

The priestess stared up into Akashii's chestnut brown eyes. The endearing look of concern warmed her, filling her body with a pleasant burning that cascaded through her flesh. She needed to be reassured, to be comforted. She wanted to erase the sensation of Zul'jin's touch from her body, the sound of his voice from her ear, and the emotions he had imbued in her with just his fierce gaze. Only Akashii could help her.

"Please…" she croaked as she pulled herself close to him. "Please, don't leave me…I need you to stay…"

"I'm not gonna leave ya, Ki'ra," Akashii replied as his hands came around her back. "I jus' gotta go tell da othas…"

"No," Ki'ra murmured and Akashii gaped at her, most likely surprised by the thickness of her voice. Her moist eyes gazed up at the warrior through half lowered lids and a slight sigh escaped her lips. She pressed her hips against him, her leg moving in between his as she leaned into his body. "I…need you, Akashii…"

The Troll was clearly stunned, but Ki'ra was sure that he knew exactly what she meant. Reaching her hands up to his cheeks, Ki'ra maneuvered her face in between his curving tusks and pressed her lips hungrily against his. Her mouth moved sensually as she gave him a kiss that was filled with need and desire. The pleasant warmth that radiated from their touch began to numb the rage and fear in Ki'ra's body.

"Ki'ra," Akashii murmured in between her kisses as his slightly trembling hands went around her waist. Ki'ra felt his loins stiffen against her thigh. "Ya don't know what ya be startin'."

Pulling back away from him just enough to let the Troll stare into her eyes, Ki'ra gave him a loving yet erotic gaze that communicated every single emotion she felt for Akashii. She pressed against his chest, her thick breasts rubbing against him through his leather vest and her leg gently grinded against his erection. "I need you," she repeated in a lust-laden murmur. "Please."

With that last word, Akashii's lips flew to Ki'ra's and drew her into a seductive and deep kiss. Their tongues caressed one another's suggestively, moans of desire escaping their mouths. Ki'ra's hands were clasped around Akashii's neck, her fingers gently stroking the flesh beneath the nape of his red hair. Akashii's strong hands rubbed Ki'ra's thighs and backside as the woman brought her leg around one of his.

Soon they were lying on the thick palette of pelts and wool that was Ki'ra's bed. The male towered over the priestess, his legs straddling hers as they continued to kiss wildly. The weight of his body on top of hers felt reassuring rather than frightening as Zul'jin's had. Now, lying beneath the Troll that she loved, Ki'ra felt at ease and protected. She felt safe.

Ki'ra drew his lips into hers harder while they began to eagerly pull the clothing from themselves and each other. When they were both naked, the two separated long enough to marvel at the bodies they both had craved for so very long. Ki'ra, clad only in her golden collar and jeweled trinkets, smiled sheepishly beneath Akashii as she let his eyes wander over her bronze skin. As he looked at her, she admired his taut and muscular body that gleamed slightly in the candle light. Her body flushed hot with desire and she reached up to his neck to pull him back into her embrace.

"Ki'ra," he whispered to her as he they held each other lovingly. The male stroked her face and stared into the crimson eyes that flickered with golden light. "I've been needin' ya so bad, luv, mo' dan I could ever tell ya."

Smiling seductively at him, Ki'ra touched his cheek and slowly brought her lips to his face. After kissing along his jaw line, she brought her mouth to his ear. "Then show me," she cooed sexily and then bit his earlobe.

That had been enough for Akashii. His lips flew back to her mouth and the two Trolls kissed while their hands began to explore one another's bodies eagerly. Ki'ra groaned when Akashii took his lips away from her mouth, but then sighed in bliss as they began to trail down her neck and over her golden collar. He maneuvered his sharp tusks carefully over her body, letting his lips and tongue caress almost every inch of her form. Ki'ra writhed and shuddered on top of her palette, grasping at the pelts and cloths as Akashii's touch and kisses brought her to heights of passion she had never experienced. Pleasurable heat flared in her body and she moaned loudly while her lover pleased her into climax over and over. Ki'ra eventually rose from the bed, surprising the male by rolling him over on his back. She took her time by repaying him for the bliss he had given her, exploring his body with her mouth and hands. The powerful warrior gasped and cried out, unable to maintain his composure while Ki'ra pleasured him until he panted.

"I can'na take it anymo'," Akashii growled lustfully as he pulled Ki'ra up into his arms and rolled over, gently pressing her beneath him. Their lips met again and Ki'ra brought her legs around Akashii's waist, pushing him toward her.

For a moment, he stopped and pulled his lips away from hers. His chestnut eyes stared into her crimson orbs and a deep, meaningful silence fell between them. "I luv ya, Ki'ra," Akashii whispered to her in an earnest tone that brought tears to the priestess' eyes.

Ki'ra smiled, overjoyed to hear those words spoken to her. "I love you too, Akashii," she murmured back as she cried silently. Her grief and anger forgotten, Ki'ra closed her eyes as Akashii pressed himself into her…

* * *

The door to Malacrass' study flew open as if a torrent of wind had burst into his chambers. Yet it was only Zul'jin, fuming under his breath as he stalked angrily into the darkened chamber that was filled with an assortment of wicked looking tools, relics, and items. Dim light shining beneath the hollowed eyes of several skulls that lined the walls fell upon the hulking form of the Amani spiritual leader, who had been kneeling on a stone platform at the rear of the room. When the cacophony of noise announced Zul'jin's arrival into his private chambers, Malcrass stood quickly, waving his hand to hastily extinguish the strange circle of violet light that had floated above him.

"Mah lord, whut happened?" the priest asked with an anxious expression as he watched the warlord plop down roughly into a chair. He was not at all comforted by his master's condition nor happy with the fact he had disturbed him at an inopportune time.

An animal-like growl escaped Zul'jin's throat as he brought his fist down upon the arm of the chair so hard it splintered. "I will not force da Loa to assist us," he muttered with pure ire in his tone. "Da animal spirits may have blessed us wit' der presence and power, but da Great Loa continue to turn der backs on us. Atal'Zan is no different. Da Zandalari priestess has refused me and assures dat if I were to try to beseech da Great Motha to help us, da Loa will no longer remain wit' da tribe." His face darkened as he looked down at the floor. "Nuthin', not even da powers of da Great Loa, is worth dat."

"What?!" Malacrass barked, trying his best to hide his own rising annoyance. "What do you mean she refused? Ya were supposed to convince her to join us! Was dat not ya purpose?! It was destiny dat she came to ya! You were sent visions by da spirits! Was it not der will dat—"

"I've walked to far from da Loa, Malacrass!" Zul'jin spat as his fierce red eye flew toward the priest. "Too far to speak wit' dem or know what dey want of me. Yes, I was sent visions of da priestess, but it was nevah said dat she was to be our ally. She refused us, der'fo' it ain't meant to be! To try and force da Loa against der will is an ultimate disrespect to dem! I will not lose da last speck of mah spirit bond by angering da Loa! I will not further doom da Amani!"

Malacrass' body shook beneath his long robes and he felt his long nails bite into his gripped palms. _That fool_! He seethed as he glared hatefully at Zul'jin, who had turned away and buried his head in his hand. The priest had been afraid of this. He had put too much faith in the warlord, who he expected to succeed in convincing the Zandalari Spirit Vessel to aid them in their uprising against the elves and the undead. Had that not been the reason visions of her had come to Zul'jin? Weren't the Amani destined to have the Great Loa as a weapon against their enemies?

Malacrass suppressed a scream as he turned his back. Apparently not. Why then had the spirits visited the Amani warlord and told him that the priestess, bearing the very essence of the greatest Loa, would be coming to them? The priest had been slightly surprised that he, as the Amani's spiritual advisor, had not been sent a vision as well. His dark eyes glanced up to the area the scrying lights had occupied just a second ago. Yet then again, he himself had walked much farther from the Loa than Zul'jin. They no longer spoke to him or visited his dreams. But he didn't need spiritual guidance from the spirits anymore. He only sought to know their intentions, to make sure that they were not aware of the new force that now covertly guided the Amani Trolls through him.

Taking in a deep breath, the Troll priest tried to calm himself. He wished he could re-conjure the scrying light and speak with the one whom he had truly allied with. He would know what to do. Malacrass refused to believe that the Zandalari priestess' only purpose in Zul'Aman was to take the spear Jin'rohk. How could it be coincidence that a being of such great power would figuratively fall into their hands when they had been searching for a weapon that could strike a crushing blow to their enemies and strengthen their might? It was not coincidence! It was fate! She was the one they needed!

A smile came to Malacrass' lips. His master had been pleased with his ability to wield the powers of four of the animal Loa. The Amani tribe, including their leader, had believed it had been through Malacrass' close link with the Loa and training with the Zandalari High Priests that he had been able to persuade the sprits into inhabiting four of their most powerful warriors. This, of course, had been a lie. It was through new abilities given to him by his formidable and wise master that he was able to forcefully summon the nature Loa, rip them from their realm, and imbue their essences into physical bodies. It was after this that the spirits had abandoned him, refusing to bless him with their words and guidance as they had before. It was expected and Malacrass did not care; he had long sense felt jaded with the spirits, angry that for many years they had allowed their so called children to be repeatedly displaced and killed by enemies who knew nothing of spiritual power. Why, if the Loa cared so much for them, would they allow so many misfortunes to befall them?

Now that the Loa had come to Amani warlord with vague visions concerning the Spirit Vessel of Atal'Zan, the priest and his master were curious with their intentions. His master was interested in the spirits, who he admitted were even older than he was, and the wondrous powers they held. Malacrass' lips turned up more and he felt giddy. Surely, his master would shower praise and blessings upon him if he were able to tame the greatest spirit among the Loa. She would be a great asset to his master and the forces he commanded.

The Troll stroked his chin thoughtfully. Of course, it would be impossible to employ the same methods he used against the nature Loa. Though Atal'Zan remained ignorant to the dark forces at work amongst the Amani tribe, she was nonetheless very powerful and it would be impossible to forcefully take her from the Spirit Vessel. Malacrass could conjure spirits from their realm, yet removing one from an existing physical body, especially one like the Zandalari priestess, was not within his abilities. Zul'jin had failed in convincing her Spirit Vessel to aid them, therefore their first option was eliminated. Yet there were other methods. There were other ways to tame power.

The priest's eyes furrowed and a cruel smile came to his lips. His mind, sharp and filled with dark knowledge, worked quickly to come to a solution that pleased him. If they could not have her as an ally, then they would use her as a tool.

As Zul'jin brooded quietly to himself in the shadows, Malacrass crossed to the other side of the room and disappeared behind a curtain into a storeroom filled with bottles and vials of various elixirs and ingredients he used in his work. To the rear of the room was an old chest, visibly locked with a large metallic contraption. Yet the daunting lock was only a façade; the true mechanism that protected the magically imbued chest was a series of hidden runes etched into its surface in blood. Malacrass muttered a spell in his master's foreign language, one that he had been fortunate to learn from him, and waved his hands over the chest. The top of the container shimmered as if it were a mirage and faded away. The priest immediately reached inside, removing a black vial that sat beside a very large and ancient looking book. After returning the magical lock to the chest, he stood and went to another shelf and took a goblet from it. After unscrewing the top from the vial, he poured the sickly olive green liquid into the cup and mixed it with the contents of a water skin. He smiled as he swirled the new concoction. His warlord, it seemed, would be of more use to him after all.

"Mah lord," the priest spoke in a pleasant voice as he returned back to his study. "It is unfortunate dat da priestess was not receptive to our offah. She is young and inexperienced wit' da dark ways of da world. She does not know firsthand of da horrors and injustices her people have befallen at da hands of our enemies. Had you da means to speak wit' Atal'Zan personally, I am certain dat da Great Loa, who knows how her children have suffered, would agree to aid in our crusade."

"But she, like da otha Loa, will no longer hear mah prayers," the warlord muttered from behind his clenched fist. "Dey are displeased wit' me, wit' all of our people."

"But dey sent ya visions, mah lord!" Malacrass spoke encouragingly as he came to Zul'jin's side and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You mus' not be dat far gone from der blessins if dey came to ya to tell ya of da Zandalari Spirit Vessel! It is der will dat she is here! And why else would dat be when we have been prayin' to dem so faithfully for a way to smite our enemies?"

The warlord was quiet, but Malacrass knew he was considering his words. He had to hide his triumphant smile. Zul'jin, like the other Amani, had always placed great trust in him. It was why it had been so easy to manipulate the tribes. "But how, Malacrass?" the Troll asked with a great sigh. "How can I show da Great Motha dat we are worthy of her?"

"By showin' her da might of da Amani. By showin' her dat we, above all of her children, are da most powerful! If da spirits wish to destroy da Burnin' Legion, den we shall aid dem! If da Legion falls, so will da Scourge who try to push us away from our forests. Perhaps den, if we help destroy der enemies, dey will help us destroy ours." Malacrass' head bowed down low as he whispered in the warlord's ear. "De elves will fall, my lord. And wit' da might of Atal'Zan as our blade, dey will be crushed! Den, nuthin' will stop da Trolls from takin' back our land! You can avenge ya sista's death by becoming a Chosen of da Loa once mo'!"

He had struck a chord. Zul'jin's body was taught with the rage that had consumed him ever since they had fought with the old Horde in the Second War. It was this vengeance that Malacrass had always preyed on. "Do ya have a plan?" Zul'jin asked him after a moment.

Malacrass allowed himself to grin wildly. His hand brought forth the chalice, filled with the elixir that would put his plan into motion. "Dat I do, and I will tell ya, mah lord," he responded in a smooth tone. "But first, drink dis to calm ya'self. Ya seem so tense…"

* * *

_Ki'ra_.

The priestess had been awake even before she heard her name being called from inside her. While she had been sleeping deeply, a strange foreboding that had penetrated her pleasant dreams had awoken her from her rest. And now she sat in the darkness of her bedroom, her body tingling with an eerily unsettling presentiment that unnerved her. Some sort of presence was around her, lofting thickly in the air and pulling at her like several strings. It was beckoning to her.

_There is something in the temple,_ the spirit of Atal'Zan said inside her mind in a tone that was concerned and wary.

The priestess nodded. The Great Loa wanted her to discover what it was. Ki'ra looked down at Akashii, who slept deeply beside her. His wild red hair fell around his shoulders, slightly obscuring his closed eyes. She smiled softly and brushed back the rogue strands. He had not even stirred from his rest when she had awoken with a start. Their love making had been wild and vigorous and the warrior had fallen asleep in her arms right after. Ki'ra's own body was still weak and pleasantly sore, but the strange sensation that now seized her called her from the comfort of her bed. If Atal'Zan was worried, she needed to see what this force was.

Slipping quietly out of the pelts and stepping lightly on the floor, Ki'ra collected her discarded kilt and wrappings and redressed herself. She knew that Akashii would not want her wandering the halls of the Amani temple by herself after what happened in the library, but she did not wish to wake him. Ki'ra only wanted to find the source of the entity that called to her. She would only be gone for a moment hopefully.

Ki'ra exited her bedroom, closing the door slowly behind her. The empty halls of the temple were filled with a heavy silence that instantly unsettled her. Where were the guards? She wondered as she moved in the various directions the force pulled her, walking down dimly lit staircases and through shadowed corridors. It was odd that not a single Amani warrior patrolled the temple. She swallowed and pulled her shawl around her shoulders. Something was not right.

After a few moments of following the peculiar force that led her deep into unfamiliar parts of the large temple, Ki'ra finally found herself in front of a large wooden door. It was there, standing but a few feet in front of the closed portal, that the icy sensation that had called her from her sleep felt the strongest. It frightened her and she trembled beneath her cloak.

_Something is in there. Many presences perhaps. Forces that struggle and swirl around one another. One is dark…the other…I cannot tell…but they are both immensely powerful…_

Ki'ra needed to hear nothing else from the Great Loa to know that whatever was behind the door was something that she need not face alone. Anxious and frightened, the priestess turned abruptly to return to her bedroom and wake Akashii.

Yet as she took a step in the direction of the staircase she had descended to get to the door, a violent purple light suddenly erupted from the stones beneath her feet. Ki'ra cried out as the light, swirling across the floor in a series of foreign glyphs and shapes, created a circle around her form. The light blinded her for a moment, filling her eyes with its bright aura as the sensation that had brought her into the depths of the temple cascaded over her like freezing water. Everything evaporated into darkness and the priestess felt her body and mind descend into some unknown place.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I figured this was a good stopping place before I got to the next chapter, which is going to begin the climax of this entire story. I've had this chapter written for a long time and am happy to have it finally posted. It really marks a huge checkpoint in the story. Ki'ra and Akashii have fully reconciled their feelings for one another and the darkness within Zul'Aman has been revealed. Confrontations will ensue and there is most assuredly going to be some badassery occuring. Look forward to Chapter 27! The rest of the "O Chapters" are going to be crazy!


	27. Chapter 27: Opposition

A/N: Sorry about the delay. I promise that chapter updates will be more frequent as we are getting into a pretty fast paced portion of the story and I will be writing chapters pretty much non-stop. And I am really eager about getting to the end, aren't you?

* * *

Chapter 27: Opposition

The priestess stirred, slowly returning to consciousness. The floor beneath her was cold and hard, or was it her body that was? She lifted herself onto her elbow slowly; her form was wracked with a muscle stiffening pain that made it difficult to even move her limbs. Groggily staring into the blackness around her, she inhaled the stale air of her surroundings. Her head ached unmercifully and she could barely focus her eyes because of the pain. It wouldn't have helped if she could see anyway; the darkness was too thick around her.

A sudden moan and the rustling of fabric against the stony floor made the priestess freeze in place. Her wide eyes strained to see a bare outline of what may have occupied the space with her. "Who's there?" she croaked into the darkness, fear gripping her.

Another grunt came from the shadows and the priestess steeled herself. Though her unknown companion sounded as if they were in the same position she was, she was not going to take a chance. Waving her hand in front of her, the priestess conjured a dim flash of holy light that slightly illuminated the darkness.

"Kanna!" she gasped, moving to the female that was slumped over on the ground next to her. "Kanna, are ya alright?"

The shaman moaned again, her blue eyes attempting to open beneath heavy lids. "Ura…wha…what happened?" she murmured as she too tried to rise with much difficulty. "Where are we?"

"I dunno, Kan," Ura replied as she laid her free hand on Kanna's shoulder and focused her mind on a healing incantation. For some reason, Ura's spell was feeble; the green light flickered dully into her friend's body. "Dammit, mah healin' magics aren't workin' well."

"It's okay," Kanna sighed as she sat up slowly while Ura cast the spell on herself. "It's enough. Mah body hurts like hell though and my head…" The shaman stopped and Ura saw her jaw drop in the glow Ura held as their only source of light. "Wait! We was attacked by da Amani!"

Gasping, Ura recalled the event that most likely brought them to the dark chamber they now inhabited. The Darkspear Trolls had been sitting in their huts, waiting for Akashii to return from the Temple of Ula-Tek. As afternoon became evening and darkness fell and began to pass into late hours, Kall suggested that they go in search of their leader. Yet before they could even leave the residential area of Lake Abassi, they were ambushed by a group of Amani'shi warriors. Ura, or any of her comrades for that matter, could barely register what was happening before a flurry of dark spells and blunt weapons overcame them.

Sneering, Ura touched tenderly at a raised portion of flesh on her forehead. "Those treacherous bastards," she seethed. "Agreement of peace, my ass!"

"We be in a cage of some sort," Kanna whispered. The shaman had stood from the ground and by the dim light of her holy spell, Ura could see that her hands were wrapped around steel bars. "Dey musta taken us to a dungeon of some sort."

"Kanna!" called out a feminine voice from the darkness.

"Mahane!" responded the woman, pressing herself against the bars. "Where are you?"

"Across from ya…at least, I think," the older shaman responded. "I be in a cage wit' Jezan."

"I'm here too!" shouted Buur from another corner of the room.

One by one, the Darkspear Trolls spoke in the darkness, reassuring their tribesmen of their presence in the dark room. There were only four individuals who did not announce themselves.

"Where's Kall?" Kanna asked frantically, her blue eyes searching the nothingness for even a hint of her brother's form. "Where's Nok?!"

"Kall is here wit' me," replied one of the Barbarians. "He's unconscious though. Breathin', but just out of it."

"What?" The shaman's heart thudded in her chest. She vaguely remembered, before being knocked out by the butt of a spear, her brother fighting wildly against the Amani'shi with Goldwren snapping and hissing at his side. Where was the wind serpent anyway? Yet more importantly…

"Nok!" Kanna called out in as high a voice as she dared, unsure if their cells were being guarded. "Akashii! Ki'ra? Are dey wit' any of ya?"

The other Darkspears checked the dark interiors of their cages, feeling around for unconscious—or worse—lumps of bodies. Yet the barred in spaces were small and none of the trolls were accompanied by the warrior, the priestess, or the rogue.

"I dun remember Nok bein' in da hut," Ura recalled as she stretched out her long arm as far as possible through the bars of the cages. The feeble light in her palm barely illuminated the shadows, but cast its light far enough to reflect across the glittering eyes of her comrades and the metallic bars of the cages.

"He was down at da lake," remembered Kanna as she shook her head, trying to ward away lingering fuzziness. "He did'na come back befo' dey attacked us…at least, I don't think he did." Terror seized her heart and an odd sensation made the shaman swallow heavily. What if they had caught the rogue before their assault on the huts? What if, like her brother, Nok had fought back and had to be more harshly subdued. Kanna knew that he wouldn't have let them take him without a fight. What if he had—

Pushing the sickeningly morbid thought from her head, Kanna felt around the bars of the cage until she found the locking mechanism that bound the door shut. A heavy padlock sealed the mechanism, one that she would be unable to pick. Kanna cursed under her breath. If there was one instance that she needed Nok the most, it was then. A tight hand seemed to clench around her heart and she fought down a sudden desire to cry. Where was he? Where was Akashii?

"How we gonna get out of here?" Buur asked from his cage. "Dey took all of our weapons and armor." The sound of his strong hands gripping the bars echoed in the room as the troll grunted and gasped. "Dez bars be strong, maybe even tougher dan iron. Dey won't budge an inch."

"My powers are weak," Mahane sighed. "I can'na even conjure a totem or call da spirits from da earth. It's like dey been sapped from me."

Exhaling heavily, Kanna sank to her knees. With her brother unconscious, their leaders missing, and Nok potentially in a worse predicament than they were, the shaman felt powerless and afraid. Her head leaned against the bitingly cold iron bars of her prison and she gritted her teeth.

"Der must be somethin' we can do," Ura whispered in a tone that did not reflect her hopeful words.

"All we can do is pray dat Nok escaped somehow or dat Akashii made it to Ki'ra," Kanna sighed, taking a seat on the ground and leaning against the bars. She felt drained and lethargic. "Maybe one of dem will find us."

"Ya mean all we can do is wait?" the witch doctor spat from his cage. "We gonna let deez Amani bastards keep us down here till dey decide to kills us?"

"We got no choice, Jezan!" barked Kanna. "Somethin' dey did to us took our abilities away and brute strength ain't gonna bend deez bars!" She forced herself to take a deep and steadying breath. "We gotta keep our heads cool. Der is a good chance dat Akashii, Nok, or Ki'ra will realize what's happened and—"

"Realize what's happened!?" the other Barbarian retorted. She heard him snort. "What part of dis unclear to ya, Kan? Akashii had been gone since mo'nin. He was probably da first of us dat got taken! And Ki'ra? Dem Amani been keepin' her separate from us for days now on purpose! Who knows what dey been doin' to her! We been sittin' 'round, lettin' dem trick us into thinkin' dat dey was treatin' her good and would abide by der agreement of peace. But we seen how honorable dey are! And Nok..." His voice trailed off. "…no tellin' what's happened to him…"

Swallowing, Kanna bit down on her lip to keep away the creeping sickness that rose in her stomach. She knew that it was stupid to think that Nok, Ki'ra, or Akashii would be able to save them. In the unlikely event that they hadn't been captured or killed by the Amani, there would be no way they could find them in the sprawling city of Zul'Aman. Wherever there prison was, it was most likely hidden in the thick forests or deep below one of the stone ziggurats.

Silence fell over the Darkspear Trolls, filled with despondency and hopelessness. Kanna shivered in the cold, stale air of their dungeon and wrapped her arms around her shoulders as she curled into the corner of the cage. She was angry and ashamed with herself; her wariness of the Amani had steadily mounted during their stay in Zul'Aman, yet she trusted in Ki'ra's words and assurance. In some small way, she felt responsible if the priestess or her tribesmen were dead. She should have spoken up and voiced her suspicion and concerns. They shouldn't have allowed Akashii to go by himself to the shrine. Now that they had been captured and were most likely awaiting execution or a slow death by starvation, there were many things the shaman regretted. Her thoughts could not help but drift to her missing friends, more so the rogue. Nok, who had been more restless than all of them, had grown irritated waiting for Akashii to return and left the hut momentarily to walk the shore of Lake Abassi. Perhaps he had escaped. On the other hand, the Amani knew that there were ten of them in total and would have most likely gone searching for Nok. Where was he? She shouldn't have let him go alone. If anything happened to him, she would never—

"Kanna!"

The shaman's jumble of thoughts was interjected by the rasping voice that called her name. Kanna's body shook as her head snapped up. She felt groggy and disoriented again and the bars she had been leaning against left an imprint on her cheek. She rubbed her eyes and blinked in the darkness. How long had she been asleep?

"Ura," she grumbled. "What's—"

"Shh!" the priestess hushed her, but it wasn't necessary. Kanna fell silent as her keen ears caught the sounds that Ura was going to alert her to. Above them, muffled by the stone walls and ceiling, echoed an odd clamor. A cry. Muffled words in Zandali. The clash of metal and an angry grunt of pain. These noises continued for a few minutes and the Darkspear trolls, each holding their breath, listened. When the noise suddenly stopped and the dungeon once again fell into silence, Kanna inhaled sharply. Fear gripped her and she trembled next to Ura as drawn out soundless seconds passed by. The two women jumped with a start as a loud din of noise more audible than the previous ones echoed loudly around them. A sliver of light abruptly hung in the shadows, slowly spreading into a rectangular portal that opened from nowhere, casting harsh firelight into the dark and dank dungeon.

Kanna cowered her head beneath her hands, shielding her eyes from the brilliant illumination until they became more adjusted. With the dungeon now lit, she could see that they were indeed inside a prison chamber. Surrounded by stone gray walls that were lined with remnants of past captives and stained brown with old blood, the barred cells were arranged in a wide circle in the room. Kanna took a second to find each of her tribesmen among them; her stomach cringed when she saw Kall slumped in a heap against the bars of his own cage. Anger flaring in her cheeks, the shaman snapped her gaze toward the figure that slowly descended the set of wooden stairs that connected the door that had been opened to the floor.

"Nyeki!" Kanna exclaimed, recognizing the Amani'shi shaman. She leapt to her feet and clawed at the bars as a sudden rage to strangle the young troll overcame her. "You bitch! What have you done to us! Where are my friends?!"

The other Darkspear Trolls spat their own heated questions and slurs toward the troll, grasping at the bars of their cell. Nyeki's eyes were fearful and wide as they darted around the room; Kanna could tell she was shaking, as the torch that she held in her hands was trembling violently. It was then that the shaman noticed something odd about the troll; her neck was extended at a strange awkward angle, her chin jutting upward and out as if she were trying to hold her head above water. Even her posture was strained and stiff as she walked perfectly upright between the cages and around the room, lighting cold torches that were mounted on the walls. Kanna's tribesmen must have also been baffled by the strange display, as their shouts ceased and they watched with silent wariness while Nyeki lit the last of the torches. When she was finished, the Amani shaman returned to the center of the circular room and stood still.

"D-d-der," she croaked out loud in a feeble stammer. "N-n-no one b-b-be down h-h-here. I-It's s-s-safe."

Kanna cocked her brow, exchanging a quick glance with Ura before looking back to the shaman that stood only a few steps away from her. "Are ya sure?" The disembodied voice that spoke was icily brusque and sent a shiver down Kanna's spine.

Nyeki nodded her head stiffly. "D-d-der b-b-be a warding t-t-totem here th-though," she squeaked.

"Where?" the voice hissed hatefully.

"B-behind us. Above th-the doorway."

Kanna's eyes immediately looked toward the door. Indeed, there was a small wooden totem hanging above the opened portal that she could not have seen in the darkness. So that's what was sapping their mana, the shaman thought, recognizing the device and its magical markings.

Silence followed the Nyeki's last words and the unknown entity that shared in her conversation seemed to disappear. Yet after a minute, it spoke again. "Turn around and destroy it. I swear if ya make one wrong move, I'll kill ya."

"I-I w-w-won't," Nyeki murmured, tears falling down her cheeks. The shaman shuffled awkwardly in place until she faced the doorway. Moving her free hand slowly above her torch, she channeled the fire into her palm before sending it hurtling toward the totem. The flames consumed the small relic, reducing it to nothing but ashes in a matter of seconds. Kanna gasped as she felt strength flood back into her body, filling her with a pleasant satisfaction. The priestess next to her and the other Darkspear magic users must have sensed the same thing, as they were all curiously touching at their bodies.

"Good," the voice rasped and Nyeki gasped aloud, arching her neck higher. "Now do'na move."

The space behind the frightened shaman began to ripple and colors and shapes slowly faded into existence. A tall figure seemingly materialized out of nowhere, clad in black leathers and wielding two long daggers.

"Nok!" Kanna exclaimed, relief flooding her body as the rogue completely un-stealthed from behind Nyeki. One of his wicked poison tipped blades was held into her back, the other beneath her throat. Nok's emerald eyes were tinged with red and the demonic expression on his face was one that Kanna did not recognize. Despite her happiness to see him, she couldn't help but gulp when she observed the hateful snarl on his usually jovial face.

Yet when she, and his other tribesmen, said his name, the rogue's features softened a bit as he smiled. "Sorry it took me so long to come to ya rescue," he chuckled a bit darkly while removing his knives from his hostage, who stood rigid and shaking in her spot. "Took me a minute to figure out how I was gonna get into dis place wit'out too much trouble. Luckily I found me a guide."

"How did you escape the Amani?" Kanna asked, her voice filled with joy.

Nok turned at her and his expression changed once again. He smiled with such happiness and relief that it made the shaman blush and look coyly away. "Ya okay, Kan," he murmured. "Gods, I was so worried bout ya, all of ya. I heard da commotion at da tents from where I was on da lake. Da Amani made quite a ruckus when dey took ya away. I was able to stealth and escape into da trees. Dey came lookin' fo' me. Took me quite a while to get away from 'em and follow ya trail here wit'out gettin' caught, but it was easier dan I thought it would be. Most of da city be empty."

"Empty?" Ura repeated with a cock of her brow. "What do ya mean? Where da Amani go?"

"I'll explain all dat in a minute," Nok replied while reaching to his belt and shuffling through a small black pouch. "First, we gotta get ya da hell up outta here. I took care of most of da guards above us, but der could be mo around." He turned to Nyeki, who squeaked and jumped when he addressed her. "You, take dem keys ya found and get to unlockin' da cages."

The shaman nodded and took a ring of keys from her pocket before walking to the first set of cages across the room that held the Darkspear Trolls. With a pair of slender metal picks in his hand, Nok moved to Kanna and Ura's cell. "I'll have ya out in a sec, ladies," he said with a grin.

"I'm so glad ya okay, Nok!" Kanna murmured through the bars as she watched the rogue began to pick the large padlock that secured the door. "I knew ya'd come for us!"

His purple cheeks flushing, Nok's deep green eyes looked up at Kanna, who also turned red. "Of course I would," he replied with a playful smirk. "Can'na pass up da chance to play da hero. Besides, a pretteh thing like ya'self don't deserve to be in a nasty prison like dis."

Snorting back a giggle, Kanna only furrowed her brows in mock irritation. "Jus' stop flirtin' and get dez bars open," she sighed exasperatedly.

"Already done." The padlock clicked as its mechanisms slid open and released the gate. Kanna and Ura breathed sighs of relief as Nok opened the door and let them out.

Resisting the urge to throw her arms around the rogue—and a smaller desire to kiss him—Kanna gave Nok a warm smile and a nod before the troll went to the other locked cages. Moving as quickly as Nyeki was with the keys, the two soon had all of the Darkspear trolls released from the prisons. When Kall's cage was opened, Ura and Kanna went to her brother's side and used simultaneous healing spells to revive the hunter from his unconsciousness. When he opened his blue eyes groggily and sat up, Kanna breathed a sigh of relief and hugged him. After helping Kall stand, the three joined the other trolls that were gathered in the middle of the dungeon.

"What's she doin' here?" the hunter asked in a voice that did not hide his rage toward the Amani'shi shaman that stood amongst the trolls, who glared at her with barely suppressed desires to harm her.

"I found her right afta doz Amani brought ya to dis prison," Nok replied, as Nyeki was too stricken with fear to reply. "I was lookin' fo' anotha entrance when I saw her sneakin' in through da back." He smiled menacingly at her. "Mah…powers of persuasion convinced her to help me find ya."

"Ya betta start talkin' quick," Kanna spat, gripping her fist tightly and staring down the other shaman. "Where are Akashii and Ki'ra? Why did ya ambush us and imprison us?"

"Tell 'em what ya told me," Nok demanded as he held out one of his daggers toward her threateningly. "All of it."

Trembling and wringing her hands around her torch, Nyeki gulped and replied, "I do'na know exactly why dey did dis to ya. Believe it or not, I was comin' here to free ya."

"Lies!" Kall seethed. "Why da hell would ya do dat right aftah ya threw us in here?"

"I did'na know dey was goin' to imprison ya, I swear to da Loa!" she squeaked. "I did'na even know ya was here until I heard da Amani'shi guardians talkin' about it aftah…" She looked down at the ground. "Aftah…"

"Spit it out!" Kanna exclaimed, fire radiating suddenly around her fist.

Crying out again, Nyeki shrunk away. "Dey took Priestess Ki'ra to Maisara!" she yelped quickly. "Her and her Chosen. I do'na know why, but I saw Lord Malacrass and da Spirit Channelers takin' dem both from da shrine. All da Amani'shi be at Maisara now 'cept for da ones dat was guardin' ya prison and a few others." She averted her eyes to the ground again. "Ya have no reason to trust me aftah what mah people done to ya, but I be honest when I say dat I'm worried about Priestess Ki'ra. I came to free ya so ya can go and stop whatevah gonna happen in Maisara."

Kanna sneered, her blue eyes bearing down at the pitiful shaman. After what had happened and what Nyeki now told her, she wanted no more than to burn her to a cinder as the Amani shaman had done the totem. Inhaling and pushing her wrath beneath concern for her friends, she narrowed her eyes. "Ya will take us back to our huts," she spoke in as cool a tone as possible. "We gonna get our mounts and ya will lead us to Maisara. Dat be da only reason we still leave ya alive. I swear to da spirits dat if ya betray us or make any move to alert ya tribesmen, we will kill you."

Nyeki nodded quickly. "I only want to make sure Priestess Ki'ra is alright," she replied with a more steady voice. "I will not betray ya."

"Ya armor and weapons be upstairs," Nok said. He looked down with an expression of regret as his eyes fell upon the hunter across from him. "Kall, I did'na see Goldwren anywhere."

"He's alright," the hunter replied with a smirk. "He escaped into da forest befo' da Amani could get him. He's outside waitin' for us right now and say dat he found a mo' covert trail into da hills."

Nodding, Kanna's ice blue eyes glittered in the light of Nyeki's torch. Den let's go and rescue our tribesmen," she spoke with determination.

* * *

"…and fire will rain down upon doz dat have shed our blood! Der corpses will fill da halls of der stronghold and da smell of their rotting flesh will fill da air like da sweetest of perfumes!"

The roaring cheer that followed the booming voice sounded more like rumbling thunder to Ki'ra, who had just awoken to the almost deafening sound. She came back to consciousness slowly, dazedly wobbling as she sat up on the stone surface beneath her. Her crimson eyes, heavy and half lidded, languidly swiveled as she took in her surroundings. An expanse of lush green forest, illuminated by the rising sun, spread out in all directions beneath her. Mountainous forms spiraled toward the sky in the distance, slightly obscured by the haze of morning.

She gasped, shakily leaping to her feet. Ki'ra instantly regretted the action, as the vertigo that overcame her immediately sent a wave of nausea over her senses that caused her to hurl onto the stone platform she stood on. Wiping her mouth, the priestess realized that she, from the familiar view around her, knew exactly where she was. She was back in Maisara Hills, and from the elevated perspective of the surrounded forests of Zul'Aman she had, she was atop the ziggurat she had occupied during the Fire Dance.

"To you, my brothas and sistas, to the Amani dat have prayed and beseeched da spirits for aid for years aftah our defeat in da Second War, we have finally been sent a blessing, a weapon which will strike down doz dat raise blades and magics against us! Da Great Motha has accepted our offah and will become da might of da Amani Empire!"

The boisterous cheers and screams echoed through the hills again and Ki'ra approached the edge of the platform to peer over the stairs beneath her. A huge crowd of Amani Trolls, fewer in number than those that had been present during her ritual, sat beneath the ziggurat arranged in a large circle around the clearing. In the midst of the area were three trolls; one was the speaker who seemed to shout with the voice of a storm, strolling around the ring while gesturing with large hands; the other two stood a few paces from one another, rigid and stoic as they stared one another down.

"Akashii!" Ki'ra screamed, recognizing one of the stationary trolls as the warrior. Thoughts of what had occurred in the Shrine of Ula-Tek came back to her instantly and she darted toward the stairs of the platform. "Akashii, what—"

The space in front of her was empty, yet the priestess was flung back as if she had thrown herself into an invisible wall. Rubbing at her aching face and chest, Ki'ra stared in shock as a bright violet light flashed between two pillars of the ziggurat. The glow was composed of foreign runes that shimmered wickedly in the air, fading in and out of existence in less than a few seconds.

"What in the name of the Loa…" the priestess murmured. She stood and cautiously approached the space between the arch of the ziggurat, her hand outstretched. When her fingers passed beneath the arch and between the two stone posts, an electric shock jolted through her body. Ki'ra yelped and threw herself back as the runes appeared again, their forms radiating outward from the area she had touched.

"A barrier?" the woman murmured. Her heart thudded in her chest as she looked between the other columns of the ziggurat. Now that she had completely regained her senses, Ki'ra could sense the strange magic that bound her to the platform of the elevated structure. The runes, which were identical to those that had ensnared her in the shrine and rendered her unconscious, were foreign to her and not at all indicative of ritual glyphs utilized by her people. Whatever magic had been used to kidnap her from the temple and now bound her to the ziggurat was different and dark.

"Great Mother," Ki'ra whispered, delving inside herself for the presence of the Loa. She found the constant warmth that always embodied her, yet it was feeble and flickered like a flame in the wind. "Great Mother? Are you there? What has happened?" Ki'ra waited, but no response came from the spirit. Something was wrong with her and the priestess could only deduce that it had something to do with the magic that kept them trapped.

"You will bear witness, brothas and sistas," exclaimed the voice that Ki'ra now recognized as belonging to Malacrass, who walked around the inside of the clearing, "as our great Warlord and leader, da mighty Zul'jin, proves himself worthy to da Great Motha by takin' dis Darkspear whelp's place as her Chosen by da rite of Blood Takin'! Wit' da blessed blade Jin'rokh, da Great Apocalypse, Warlord Zul'jin will take dis traitor to our people's blood and give it as an offerin' to da Great Motha in exchange for her power!"

Gasping, the priestess stared out over the ziggurat, standing as close to the edge as the barrier would allow. As the crowd of Amani shouted their warlord's name, Ki'ra watched as the one armed troll, who faced Akashii, lifted the massive double bladed spear into the air. Clenching her fists in rage, Ki'ra snarled. How could she have been so foolish as to trust Zul'jin and his shadow priest? She didn't know how Malacrass knew of the powers of the rite of Blood Taking. It was a common practice in the old days of her people, one used to usurp power and initiate coups between warring tribes. Yet the rite, when executed correctly and with the right tools, could take spirit bestowed power from an individual. If Zul'jin defeated Akashii with the spear Jin'rohk, no matter if the priestess or the Great Loa protested, he would become the Chosen of Atal'Zan. Akashii was not aware of the fact that, in his position, he had as much access to the Great Mother's powers as she did. Yet Malacrass and Zul'jin knew and, through the rite, they were planning to take the Loa's force for themselves.

Cursing under her breath, Ki'ra watched with a feeling of hopelessness as Zul'jin advanced on the warrior. Had she told him, perhaps then he would have had a chance to defeat the much more powerful and experienced Amani witch doctor. But without her help, the priestess lamented to herself as she prepared to watch the battle, there was no way Akashii could defeat him.

* * *

The heated fury that coursed through Akashii's body felt like white hot fire. It muddled his rationale, yet he was coherent enough to know that his sanity existed only as a thin thread that held his ire in check. As a warrior, he had been taught to utilize his rage efficiently without letting it overtake him. Fight with a rational mind and a furious spirit, his instructor had told him during his first days of training. An overly furious spirit could make a rational mind think foolishly, while an overly rational mind weakens the spirit. He had to find balance between the two.

Yet now, as he faced the Warlord of the Amani Empire, listened to the heated sermon of the Hex Lord Malacrass, and heard the bloodthirsty cheers of the crowd of forest trolls, Akashii felt his spirit enter a frenzied wrath that threatened to push his mind over the edge of sane thought. A little more than an hour ago, the warrior had been ambushed in Ki'ra's chambers in the Amani shrine. Forced to dress in his armor and bring his axe, he was then led by the four Channelers through Zul'Aman and to the hills of Maisara. And now, according to the words of the shadow priest Malacrass, he was to battle Zul'jin to the death for the title of Chosen of Atal'Zan.

Akashii glared with an unwavering gaze at the Amani witch doctor that stood only a few paces away from him. Zul'jin's single eye bore into Akashii's gaze, unblinking and wide. The red iris flickered with even more intensity than before and seemed to glow like a heated coal. The piercing stare was feral and demonic, but the Darkspear warrior refused to be unsettled or intimated. He didn't care how renowned and powerful the Amani warlord was. Even if Akashii did not survive, he would fight with every fiber of his being and until his final breath against those that threatened Ki'ra.

"Ya are a fool for doing dis, Zul'jin," he rasped as Malacrass continued to speak to the congregation of gathered trolls. "Ki'ra will nevah accept you as her Chosen and ya cannot force da Loa to bend to ya will, no mattah what old rites you invoke!"

The witch doctor, his enormous chest heaving slowly as he breathed, did not speak at first. His eye crinkled slightly and a mirthless chuckle came from beneath the violet cloak. "She will be mine, whelp," he spoke in a clipped and iron-like voice. "Da powah of da Loa will belong to da Amani. I will take your priestess…in any way dat I like."

The white hot fury boiling in Akashii's chest flared like fel fire and his teeth clenched tightly between his tusks. His thread of sanity snapped. "I…will…kill…you," he fumed in a voice that seemed not to be his own.

Zul'jin chuckled again and twirled the massive spear Jin'rohk in his hand as the crowd echoed the call of his name. "Come try, little whelp!" he roared. Before Akashii could take a defensive stance, Zul'jin had cleared the distance between them in a blink of an eye. Grateful that the Amani had allowed him to wear his armor, Akashii gritted his teeth and braced himself as Zul'jin barreled into him with his massive shoulder. The old troll was unexpectedly quick and brawny and the impact sent the warrior sprawling backwards. As he skidded across the gravel laden earth, Zul'jin brought Jin'rohk hurtling down directly toward his chest. With Warbringer held tightly in his right hand, Akashii swung the weapon in front of him. A deafening clang of metal meeting metal rang in his ears as the large axe deflected the piercing blow, altering the spear's projection at the last second. The warrior roared in pain as the deadly sharp blade sliced against his upper arm, cutting through the linked mail and flesh beneath his plate spaulders. As the spear embedded itself into the earth, Akashii rolled to the side in the opposite direction and leapt nimbly to his feet. He saw an opening as Zul'jin freed his weapon from the soil; swinging Warbringer in an upward arc, Akashii directed a blow toward Zul'jin's unarmored shoulder. The Warlord moved quicker, not only side stepping the axe but thrusting Jin'rohk purposefully above the weapon. The axe became hooked into the curved edge of the spear's blade and Akashii grunted as Zul'jin brought it down to the earth, pinning Warbringer beneath it.

"Tryin' to take me otha arm, eh?" Zul'jin laughed as he watched the warrior yank at his weapon. "Gonna have to do betta dan dat, mon!" The Amani warlord then hissed several words in Zandali. Akashii barely had any time to question in his mind what they were when the gash on his arm began to burn unmercifully. He cried out, releasing his two-handed axe to grasp at the sizzling wound. It felt as if some corrosive elixir had been dripped into his open flesh, rendering his entire limb in mind numbing pain.

"Da voodoo be somethin' ya know nuthin' of, warrior whelp!" Zul'jin cackled. Akashii's attention snapped away from his trembling arm to the witch doctor. He did not have the time to defend himself as Zul'jin swung Jin'rohk into Akashii's side, colliding the thick and unbreakable wooden staff against his waist. Akashii screamed, hearing and feeling his ribs crack beneath his flesh. He staggered, but did not fall, yet this only incited the warlord to push the other edge of the spear forward. This time, the flat side of the blade smacked against Akashii's head, jarring his brain as the metal clanged against his plate helm. He fell to the ground, swallowing back nausea as a vertigo inducing ring resounded in his sensitive ears.

"Nobody badduh dan me!" the Amani warlord chuckled, standing above the warrior that scrambled desperately to his feet. "Ya blood will be mine, Darkspear whelp, and wit' it I will appease da Great Destroyer!"

Ignoring the agony coursing through both his arm and head, Akashii bristled and braced himself to retrieve his axe from the ground, which was still embedded in the earth only a few steps away from Zul'jin. A defiant sneer appeared on his face and he spat in the dirt. "We'll see about dat, ya old bastard!" he retorted.

Zul'jin roared in rage as he swung Jin'rohk in a large arc above his head. Waiting for the right moment, Akashii pushed forward with his powerful and nimble legs and dropped down, dipping his head beneath his body as he rolled on his shoulder beneath the slowly descending blade. Jin'rohk missed cleaving into his back by mere inches, allowing Akashii to continue rolling past the witch doctor. He dug one hand into the dirt as his feet met the ground again to stop his tumbling; the other hand flung out to his side, grasping the handle of Warbringer and releasing it from the hard soil.

"Wrong move, mon," Akashii muttered triumphantly and leapt forward to embed his blade into Zul'jin's back.

* * *

A/N: This is another one of those chapters that I had extensively planned since the beginning of the story. The next couple of chapters will involve the confrontation between the Darkspear and the Amani Trolls, so prepare for lots of violence and throw-downs.

On another note, I have once again taken creatively liberty with the translation of in-game mechanics to my story. I know that Zul'jin can't be one manned and you are supposed to beat the four Channelers first, but this is my story and I can do anything I want so thar! :P Seriously though, I am trying to keep in mind the details/sequences of the actual in-game battles, but don't expect them to be reflections of them.


	28. Chapter 28: Outrage

A/N: My sincerest apologies, dear readers. I didn't think this chapter would take that long to write, but it was so chock full of detail that I preferred to take my time on it than rush it. I also got kind of busy with work and IRL crap. I'm really sorry, and I thank you so much for being patient.

* * *

Chapter 28: Outrage

Ki'ra had been afraid many times in her young life. Yet nothing she had ever experienced before struck the Zandalari priestess with more nerve-racking fear than watching Akashii battle the Warlord Zul'jin.

Because Akashii was losing and there was nothing she could do to help him.

There was an instant during their violent and furious fight that Ki'ra thought Akashii had gained an advantage. The quick and nimble warrior, while taking a bold risk to retrieve his fallen axe, was able to tumble past the witch doctor. With his back to him, Zul'jin could have easily fallen beneath Akashii's strike. Yet the much older forest troll was startlingly fast and agile; he dodged the attack with apparent ease and struck Akashii in his chest violently with the butt of Jin'rohk. Surprised and winded by the blow, Akashii was forced to leap backward to evade Zul'jin, but the warlord would not let him have a moment's reprieve.

For the subsequent several minutes that stretched like hours, Ki'ra watched in horror as Akashii defended himself against Zul'jin. The witch doctor fought with a primal madness and strength that Ki'ra would have never expected despite renowned tales of his skill. With Jin'rohk as his weapon, the one armed and half blind old troll clashed against his younger opponent with quicker agility, greater vigor, and sharper instincts. Akashii did not even have a chance to make another offensive strike after his failed surprise attack; the Darkspear warrior had to constantly and desperately dodge the flurry of spear swipes and jabs from Jin'rohk. Some of the rapid attacks could not be avoided; even from her high perch, Ki'ra could see splatters of the warriors own blood on his armor. His left arm seemed especially damaged; the mail armor and leather wrappings that once protected the flesh there were torn and saturated with crimson blood. He even had problems wielding his two-handed axe, resorting to bracing the heavy weapon with his undamaged limb.

Tears of frustration and dread stung at Ki'ra's eyes. The priestess had tried everything she could to escape her invisible prison, including hurtling threads of white hot fire at the barrier that surrounded her, but her magic seemed to have no affect against the violet runes. She desperately called inside her mind for Atal'Zan's help, even shouted aloud to the missing Loa. Nothing she could do could revive the spirit or release her from the barrier.

Hot trickles of water fell from her eyes as Ki'ra watched Akashii barely miss becoming impaled on one of Jin'rohk's blades. "Great Loa, guardians of our people," the priestess murmured into her clasped hands. "Please, protect the one that truly fights in your name." She choked on a sob. "Please, protect my love and give him—"

"Ki'ra!"

The woman screamed, startled by the rasped sound of her name. She spun around, almost toppling backward into the invisible barrier. Yet the two faces that peered over the crest of the ziggurat filled her with immediate relief and joy.

"Kanna! Nok!" the priestess rasped loudly, running to the other side of the platform as far as she was allowed. "What's happened? How did you get here?"

Kanna briefly smiled as she and the rogue stealthily crept onto the platform. The Amani'shi shaman Nyeki was also with them, crouching at the foot of the stairs and looking quite frightened. "It's a long story, mon" she replied in a hushed voice. Her blue eyes darted around, looking for Amani guards she was certain would be present. She walked toward the priestess. "We jus' gotta get ya outta here. Let's—"

"Stop!" Ki'ra barked. "There's a barrier! It's not harmful, but I've got a feeling it will set off some of alarm if you touch it from the outside. Where are the others? Why is Nyeki with you?"

"Everybody hidin' in da forests behind dis ziggaurat," Nok replied in a low tone. "And it was da shaman dat helped me spring da othas out of da dungeon and led us here. Did'na take us long to reach Maisara. All da Amani'shi be down in da clearing watchin' Zul'jin and Akashii fight." He snarled as he shook his head. "What dat ole witch doctah playin' at? Der be some treachery goin' on, but what exactly?"

Ki'ra was not surprised they had been imprisoned as well. She thanked the Loa Nok and Nyeki had aided them, though she wondered why the Amani shaman would betray her own people. Yet such things were not to be pondered. "Listen to me," Ki'ra whispered in a solemn and hurried tone. "I can't explain everything right now, but you have to get me out of here right now or Akashii will die! If he is killed, everything that has brought us here will be for nothing!"

"But how do we do dat?" Kanna asked with a frown. "We can'na even see da barrier let alone figure out how to dispel it."

"I know how." The three trolls turned to the Amani'shi female that spoke softly as she approached them. Her eyes swept over the post and lintel beneath the roof of the ziggurat. "Der be runes here, barrier wards dat are holdin' ya in. Da only way ya can destroy da barrier is by interruptin' da flow from da object dat be channelin' da runes' power."

"And what is that?" Ki'ra asked.

Nyeki's expression darkened. "Lord Malacrass' staff. I seen him use dis barrier befo'. I do'na know what sort of magic it be, but da spell dat he uses is channeled through his staff."

"Great," Kanna growled with angrily furrowed brows. "How in da hell are we gonna get to his staff? He be surrounded by all doz Amani! Der be no way we can fight em all, plus Malacrass and his four crazeh Channelers!"

Ki'ra's mind whirled as she pondered over the impossible situation. The cheer of the crowd below her broke her concentration for a moment. She glanced over the side of the platform only to see Akashii kneeling on the ground, his body heaving as he panted for breath. Zul'jin, who toying with the warrior, was laughing heartily while watching the Darkspear troll shakily rise. Akashii would not be able to stand against him much longer. They had to do something quick or he would die.

The priestess could only conjure up a dangerous gamble, but it was their only hope. "The staff is channeling the spell, but it through contact with it that Malacrass is drawing the power," she murmured. "You just have to get it out of his hand long enough for me to escape outside of the boundaries of the runes."

"But how can we get close to it?" Kanna asked again desperately. "Der be no one who can sneak through a whole crowd of dem Amani!"

"I can," Nok said solemnly, his emerald eyes narrowed. "Ya was gonna ask me to do it, huh Ki'ra?"

Ki'ra nodded and Kanna gasped. "No!" she rasped. "It's too dangerous, Nok! Ya can'na possibly—"

"I be a rogue, Kan; if anyone can be sneaky, its me," he interrupted her with a grin. "Dey not too tightly packed together to where I can't get through 'em. If I can get to da staff, I can get it out of dat bastard's hand."

Nodding, Ki'ra turned to Kanna next, who still looked quite flabbergasted with her plan. "Kanna, you will have to make sure that you and everyone else get inside the center clearing before Nok succeeds."

"What?!" she barked, her draw dropping farther. "How we supposed to push past all dem Amani? We ain't all rogues, ya know!"

"We'll need a distraction," Nyeki spoke up. She ignored the hateful stares of Kanna and Nok and turned to Ki'ra. "I can get to Lord Malacrass and clear a way for Nok and da othas." She looked at Kanna. "We can call upon da earth to keep mah tribesmen back while ya make ya way into da clearing."

"And what aftah?!" the Darkspear shaman spat to the younger one, who flinched at her anger. "We jus' let dem rush in on us and trap us der?!"

Ki'ra shook her head. "No, they will be the ones that will be trapped." Her crimson eyes glittered as she furrowed them. "Please, Kanna, just trust me! You need to go now! Akashii is going to die!"

Kanna's jaw slacked as if she wanted to retort more, but Nok grabbed her hand. "We goin' now, Ki'ra." He smiled. "Whatevah ya got planned, I hope it works. Be careful!"

"And you be careful as well," she replied before the trio made their way back down the rear stairs of the ziggurat. Nyeki paused momentarily to look back at Ki'ra and smile; the priestess nodded at the young Amani'shi before she disappeared over the crest of the platform. Wringing her hands and breathing deeply to quell her racing heart, Ki'ra returned to the other side of the platform to watch the battle and wait. Crashes of metal against metal and the grunts and roars of the two trolls echoed loudly through the hills of Maisara. Please, hold on Akashii, Ki'ra prayed in her mind as she watched the warrior desperately fending off Zul'jin's blows. While the older witch doctor seemed to be imbued with full energy, Ki'ra could tell that Akashii was beginning to tire. His movements were desperate rather than nimble and planned. Jin'rohk had brushed him several times and despite his thick plate armor, the troll had received several gashes and wounds. Akashii wouldn't be able to keep defeat at bay much longer. The battle had to be halted, and there would be no doubt that what Ki'ra was planning would do so. That is, if everything she had assumed was right and her plan would work.

Minutes stretched like hours and the priestess could only wait with nerve-wracking anxiety. She tried to search for Nok, Kanna, and the other Darkspear Trolls in the thick forests surrounding the clearing, but it was impossible even from her position. She inwardly wondered if it was wise to trust Nyeki. Though she had been nothing but kind if not worshipful of her, Ki'ra could not help but doubt the Amani'shi shaman. She didn't know why the woman was risking so much to ally herself with the trolls her people claimed as their enemies. Ki'ra could only hope that Nyeki's intentions were truthful.

"Lord Malacrass! Lord Malcrass!"

The shaman's call barely rang out over the din of cheering and the clashing of Akashii and Zul'jin's blades, but it was heard loud enough to get the attention of the shadow priest and many of the Amani near him. Ki'ra watched as Nyeki, pushing through the crowd of her tribesmen that moved aside, ran quickly to the priest. "Lord Malacrass, da Darkspears, dey have escaped da prison!"

Ki'ra's jaw clenched as the Amani that heard Nyeki's words gasped and growled in surprised anger. Had she betrayed them after all? "What?! How did dey escape?!" Malacrass roared, causing many of the other trolls to turn their attention from the battle. Even Zul'jin, standing a small distance from his opponent, seemed to forget all about Akashii and focused on Malacrass. The Darkspear warrior took the moment to catch his breath, hulked over as he held his axe limply above ground.

"I do'na know, mah lord, but dey have killed der wardens and are no doubt headed here to rescue der priestess!" Nyeki replied in a very believably panicked voice. Ki'ra couldn't help but be slightly relieved, yet that only meant the hardest part of her plan was to come. She walked to the edge of the platform's barrier and held her hands ready. Now she only had to wait on Nok…

"Fools!" Malacrass barked, his eyes bore in heated rage. "Even if dey do make it to Maisara, dey will not be able to stand against da might of every Amani'shi gatha'd here! Dey will fall undah da blades of—"

The burst of black smoke startled everyone, even Ki'ra. The resounding boom that accompanied the thick cloud of opaque fog enveloped the shouts and cries of surprise and the smoke encircled the trolls that were caught immediately in its blast, including Malacrass. There was mass panic and confusion for a moment and many of the Amani ran in the opposite direction of the cloud of midnight dark smoke. From the trees nearby came the screech of raptors and the howls of wolves as the mounted Darkspear Trolls burst into the clearing, riding at rapid speeds through the bewildered throng of Amani'shi. She could feel the earth, quaking beneath the ziggurat, move and sway as the shamans Nyeki and Kanna called upon it to push back the remaining Amani that stood in their way. Ki'ra heard Malacrass's booming voice call out among the hysteria. Had Nok, who was no doubt the source of the smoke bomb, succeeded in getting the staff from him?

And then, Ki'ra felt it. It was as if invisible shackles she had not even been aware of shattered from her body, releasing her from the magical grip of the barrier. The fiery might of Atal'Zan flared suddenly inside her body as the trapped Loa was released from whatever binding spell Malacrass had held her with. Ki'ra could only gasp as white hot fire burst from her eyes and mouth and she struggled to stay on her feet.

_We have been deceived..._The Loa whispered in a fury laden voice. _Do you sense it?_

Indeed, Ki'ra did. Beside the power of the spirit flowing within her, Ki'ra's caught a familiar presence of a dark and foreboding force. It had been present within the Temple of Ula-Tek, yet most likely obscured enough to prevent the priestess from recognizing it. Yet she knew it now, the frighteningly dark and powerful energy that settled over her like a stifling blanket of biting cold. It was overwhelming, gripping her in a vice of frighteningly strong might. Recollections of the first time she had been overcome by the evil energy flooded back to Ki'ra's mind and momentarily filled her with terror. It was inside the city of Zul'Gurub, when she had been tortured for weeks, that Ki'ra first felt and came to know the force.

The fel energies of the Burning Legion.

_We have been deceived!_ Atal'Zan spat again, and Ki'ra knew what she meant. Filled with her own rage and that of the Loa, Ki'ra stepped out from beneath the roof of the ziggurat, past the now disabled barrier, and onto the top step of the tall staircase. Only a fleeting second had passed since Nok succeeded in breaking Malacrass' channeling and in that fleeting second, in addition to recognizing who her true enemy was, Ki'ra had put her plan into action. Gathering the power of the Loa inside her, the Spirit Vessel inhaled as deeply as she could and released a violent burst of white hot fire from her lips. Like dragon's breath, the great conflagration that flowed from her mouth spread through the air; yet the priestess had control over the element and separated it into two streams that cascaded down the stairs of the ziggurat. The large ribbons of fire danced across the ground, encircling the clearing and separating the crowd of Amani'shi from the Darkspear Trolls, Malacrass, and Zul'jin, who Ki'ra could see clearly now through the dissipating smoke. The few that were caught inside the fiery ring were instantly engaged by the dismounted Darkspear Trolls. Malacrass roared in fury while Zul'jin, gripping Jin'rohk in his remaining arm, sprinted again toward Akashii.

_Reclaim the power of the Destroyer. Jin'rohk is mine and mine alone._

Her eyes flaring with light, Ki'ra outstretched her hand and uttered a single word in the ancient tongue of the Loa. As Zul'jin snarled at Akashii and advanced up the warrior, who prepared to defend himself, the spear clasped in his hand exploded with a bright golden aura. The warlord cried out and immediately dropped Jin'rohk as if the thick metal staff had burned him. The spear did not hit the ground, but floated a few feet from the earth before shooting out of the clearing like a flare of holy light. Every single one of the Trolls in Maisara Hills watched with either awe or fear as the priestess, standing on the steps of the ziggurat, caught Jin'rohk easily in her raised hand. As soon as the weapon touched her skin, the enhanced energy of Atal'Zan cascaded through her form. Ki'ra gasped, trembling as it filled every sinew and part of her physical body and renewed her very spirit. The priestess had to grit her teeth and hold on tightly to the spear while the newly reclaimed energies churned inside her. When she felt as if she could handle the immense power, Ki'ra slowly began to descend the stairs of the platform.

Besides the crackling of the flames, the clearing was dead silent. The Amani'shi trapped outside of the circle of fire stared with gaping mouths and frightened stares. The Darkspear Trolls, who had defeated their few adversaries, had their weapons raised and poised to continue fighting, but could not tear their attention away from the stone structure. Zul'jin and Malacrass looked mortified, the priest more so than his master; if anything, Malacrass was infuriated, his lips curled back in a snarl and beady eyes furrowed in rage.

Ki'ra, her body throbbing with the energy, reached the bottom of the stairs and walked toward the circle of fire. The Trolls that had been gathered near the base of the ziggurat immediately moved away, murmuring frightened words and prayers of mercy as the woman passed through them. Ki'ra paid them no heed; with a sweep of her hand, the flames in front of her parted, swaying to the side to allow the priestess to step into the circle before closing in the clearing again.

The Darkspear Trolls immediately came to Ki'ra side, weapons raised and hands glittering with deadly magic. Akashii stood in front of Ki'ra, his brown eyes furrowed as he raised Warbringer in the direction of Malacrass and Zul'jin, but the priestess gently pushed him aside and walked toward the warlord and the priest. "How dare you," Ki'ra rasped in a reverberating voice filled with ire. "You not only selfishly sought to use the power of the Loa for your own vengeful intentions, but try to forcefully take the blessing of the Great Mother? You dare to deceive and disrespect the spirits!?" Light crackled at the corners of her eyes and she sneered. "Yet even that is not your greatest sin. How long have your alliances lied with the Legion?"

Zul'jin, his red eye glowing like a crimson sun, stared with furrowed brows at Ki'ra. "What?" the warlord replied in an offended growl. "Da Legion?"

"Mah Lord, dis younglin' does not know what she speaks of!" Malacrass barked. "More so, she is ignorant of da sacrifices needed to save her very people! It is she who is selfish, refusin' to aid us wit' da might dat she was blessed it, da might dat was meant for da Amani!"

"Fool!" Ki'ra retorted in rage. "I do know what is necessary to save my people! And the power of Atal'Zan was never meant for only the Amani! I seek to save all who honor the spirits, but you cannot look past your own vengeance to have concern for any others except yourselves! You are worse than the Gurubashi, for not only have you sold your souls to our enemies in exchange for power, but you dare to invoke ancient rites of the Loa in order to steal their blessings!" She pointed the large spear in her hand toward Zul'jin. "I thought you feared for the spiritual link of your people. I told you that I could aid you. To think that I took pity on you…"

Zul'jin stared back at Ki'ra, his half hidden face wearing an expression of both confusion and anger. The blazing red eye seemed to flicker and the harshness of his face lessened slightly. He looked oddly bewildered. "I…" he muttered. "Da Amani…have never been a part of da Legion…I…would nevah…"

"The Amani do'na need pity!" Malacrass seethed as he raised his large staff. "We need power!" The emerald mounted in the weapon flared with wicked green and onyx light. The same energy that Ki'ra had sensed from the crest of the ziggurat pulsated from the Amani'shi shadow priest. Zul'jin suddenly grunted, his body shuddering as he hunched over. A feral snarl came from the witch doctor's concealed lips; his muscles seemed to bulge, the veins beneath his skin rippling with sudden power. His single eye once gain filled with evil crimson light. Behind the unfocused gaze was a complete absence of rationale and self-control.

"Channelers, come to me!" Malacrass roared, thrusting his staff in front of him. The Darkspear Trolls bristled, bringing their weapons up as shrieks and cackles filled the air. Four dark shadows vaulted over the circle of fire, landing at Malacrass's side. The four Amani Channelers, morphed into their half troll-half animal forms, cackled and hissed as they bore their clawed fingers and sharpened blades. Ki'ra could see a violet light emanating from their bodies and felt the same evil energy radiating from within them.

She sneered back at the grinning shadow priest, gripping Jin'rohk in her hands as she took an offensive stance. "I knew it," she rasped. "It was you, Malacrass, that bargained with the Burning Legion! The Amani never gained the favor of the Nature Loa! The spirits forsook Zul'Aman, probably when you used fel magic to enslave them! You've been controlling them, even Zul'jin, all of this time!"

Malacrass lips curled upward, showing the fang-like teeth between his enormous tusks. A deep growling chuckle came from his throat. "Perhaps I underestimated ya, Spirit Vessel," the witch doctor laughed. "Not dat I did'na think ya was a sharp-minded leetl'un, but ya be mo' cognizant dan I anticipated. I did'na think dat ya would be able to sense da fel energies here."

"I didn't at first," Ki'ra admitted, angry that she had been deceived for so long. "But when you captured me in the temple and I was exposed to the magic you used to bind Atal'Zan, whatever wards of deception you utilized were broken. I've been surrounded by fel energy before, Malacrass, and I know what it feels like."

The priest's jowls twitched and his haughty smile wavered. However, he merely smirked wider and laughed again. "A small detail I overlooked," he replied with a flippant wave of his large hand. "And yes, I turned to da Legion fo' help. Da Loa had forsaken our people long befo' now, back when dey allowed us to be slaughtered and displaced by da elves and da humans durin' da Troll Wars. Over half da Amani were killed in da Second War! Where were da Loa den, huh? Where were da blessins and protection of da spirits?" Malacrass's beady yellow eyes narrowed. "Da Legion has done mo' fo da Amani dan da Loa evah have, even if dey did'na know it."

"And you mislead them all!" Ki'ra spat. "You lied and led them to believe that it was through the spirits your aid came, but they have become corrupt by the fel energies you have allowed to fester in this place! You have used them as puppets! You would damn your people for the sake of power?"

"Only in da eyes of da Loa have I damned dem! But wit' da powah of da Legion we are mighty and strong. It is only through the powah of da Legion dat we have been able to survive and fend off doz dat would take our land again!" Malacrass's tongue licked against his lips and he stared lustily at the priestess. "And wit da powah of da Great Motha, we will be unstoppable. With da powah of da Great Motha, my master will become even strongah!"

"I will never give you the power of the Loa, Malcrass!"

The priest laughed and his Channelers joined him. "You do'na have to give it to me, priestess! Even if ya refuse, da rite of Blood Taking will ensure dat Atal'Zan's energies will be ours once Zul'jin defeats ya Chosen. Even Atal'Zan will not be able to fight against us. Dat is, wit a few ritual modifications of my own."

"You would taint our ancient rituals!?"

Grinning, Malacrass straightened himself proudly. "Mah newfound powah comes not only from da Legion, priestess. I was tellin' da truth when I said I learned much from ya High Priests on Zandalar. Even da knowledge I gained from da elves helped wit da channeling of da Nature Loa and has granted me knowledge most could nevah comprehend." He placed the end of his staff on the earth and the emerald glowed again. "Now, we shall continue da ritual! Ya Chosen already lookin' quite defeated. He will not be da only sacrifice made. Every offerin' of blood make da energies strongah here! And when ya Chosen and all of ya Darkspear whelps are dead, you and da powers within ya will belong to da Amani and da Legion!" His wrathful eyes glared at Nyeki, who stood next to Kanna. "You will perish as well, traitorous bitch!"

"I would rather die by dey side dan belong to da Legion!" the shaman bellowed back as her hands glittered with lighting magic.

"And so you shall! Destory dem! Leave only da priestess alive!"

As Malacrass's staff glowed, Zul'jin lumbered forward. He picked up one of the fallen axes of the defeated Amani'shi, stalking toward the group of Darkspear Trolls. The Channelers moved as well, circling around the trolls to entrap them.

"I will not let dem take you, Ki'ra," Akashii rasped as he stepped in front of her again, Warbringer raised toward Zul'jin. "I will not let Zul'jin defeat me!"

The other Darkspear Trolls and the Amani'shi shaman surrounded Ki'ra as their enemies began to advance on them. Akashii's eyes were narrowed and his body was taut with readiness, but Ki'ra could tell that he was in no shape to take on Zul'jin again. Fortified with renewed fel energy and controlled by Malacrass, he would no doubt be more of a challenge for the warrior. Even though they outnumbered the Amani Channelers, the witch doctor, and the priest, they would have quite a difficult time defeating them. Unless…

Without even thinking twice, Ki'ra held out Jin'rohk in front of her and blew a quick and sharp bolt of flame from her lips. The fire cut into the spear's staff as if it were silk, severing the lower blade and a portion of the fortified wood and metal stave from the rest of the weapon.

"Ki'ra, what are ya doin?" Kanna asked in shock as she watched the priestess.

"Take this, Akashii!" Ki'ra said behind the warrior, thrusting the severed portion of Jin'rohk toward him.

The warrior turned, staring with wide eyes at the weapon. "One of da blades of Jin'rohk?" he said. "But, Ki'ra…"

"You are my Chosen and you must share in my power," the priestess replied hastily. "Now take it and fight!"

As Zul'jin and the Channelers roared in challenge, Akashii dropped Warbringer and took the blade from Ki'ra. The other Darkspears, shouting battle cries, darted forward to meet their opponents. Akashii, his hands fitting tightly around the wooden handle of his new sword, swung the blade toward Zul'jin as the witch doctor charged forward with the axe.

When the two blades clashed, a great blast of light erupted from the blade of Jin'rokh. Both Akashii and Zul'jin cried out, yet the warrior was more surprised by the heat that was moving through the weapon and into his body. It was almost unbearably hot, but more so intoxicating than painful. His wounded and fatigued form instantly became reenergized and revived, throbbing with newfound energy and strength. The sudden force that had been put into his strike forced Zul'jin back; the nimble witch doctor almost stumbled back, but at the last minute gained his balance. Releasing a spirited whoop of vigor, Akashii darted forward to continually collide blades with the witch doctor. Just a short distance away, the other Darkspear Trolls fought vigorously against the Amani Channelers. Kall shot arrow after arrow at the bear Lord Nalorakk as his swift wind serpent Goldwren attacked with fang and lightening at the roaring Troll that swiped at them with clawed hands. The shaman Mahane and Nok dodged the crashing shards of lightening from the eagle Akil'zon while Kanna and the other Barbarian took on the fearsome dragonhawk Jan'alai. Ura flung healing spells in every direction and the young witch doctor at her side swung his alchemically charged staff, hurtling shadow magics and hexes toward the Channelers. The Barbarian Buur clashed swords with the lynx Halazzi, struggling to fend off the wild feline beast by himself.

Malacrass screamed in rage and Ki'ra turned her attention to the Amani'shi priest. Reaching to her waist, she removed a throwing dagger from her sheath and flung it toward him. Malacrass, turning his attention away from Zul'jin and Akashii, who were engaged in a furious duel, easily dodged the flying blade that Ki'ra had used only to draw him to her. "Your opponent is me, Malacrass!" she bellowed, running forward with Jin'rokh held in front of her.

The priest barely had enough time to raise his staff when Ki'ra thrust it toward him, yet he was fast enough to deflect the blow and the consecutive rapid ones that followed. Ki'ra, unceasing with her spear thrusts, forced the priest backward. Malacrass side stepped one of the attacks; his balled fist glowed with violet and green light and he hurled a bolt of fel energy at the Zandalari priestess. Speaking in the words of the Loa, Ki'ra jumped back as she opened her mouth and let wisps of fire release from within her. They deflected the dark spell and Ki'ra guided one of the deadly threads of white hot flames toward the priest. Malacrass raised his staff in front of him and the wicked light flowed outward. The fire thread collided with the shield, bursting into a spray of glowing particles.

Ki'ra scowled and Malacrass laughed. "Do'na think I be not a challenge fo' ya, priestess! Da powahs I bear are more dan a match fo' doz of da Loa!" His yellow eyes narrowed as they swiveled toward the Darkspear trolls that were engaged in battle with the four Channelers. "And do'na think dat ya friends be safe from my wrath!"

Malacrass struck the butt of his staff against the earth and several bolts of violet energy exploded from the emerald crystal, flying in the direction of the fighting trolls. "NO!" Ki'ra shouted and a flurry of fiery light flowed from her lips, desperately following the dark spells that were targeted at her comrades. Some of the fire threads reached the spells, misdirecting them before they could find their victims. A few of the trolls had heard Ki'ra's outcry and barely had enough time to dodge them; Mahane flung up her hands, protecting herself with a glowing barrier that absorbed most of one of the bolt's damage, yet still sent her hurtling backward. Kanna, on the other hand, was too occupied dogging a fiery blast from the dragonhawk Jan'alai with a water totem to notice one of the bolts.

"KANNA!" Ki'ra screamed. The shaman heard her, turning in Ki'ra's direction only to see the blazing orb of amethyst energy hurtling at her. She cried out and instinctively lifted her hands, water spouting from the totem to form a protective wall in front of her. Yet Ki'ra knew the shaman was well aware the totem would do nothing against fel magic.

A blur of dark colors appeared in front of the Darkspear shaman as she was pushed violently to the ground just out of reach of the spell that exploded against the water barrier and the sudden object that spawned behind it. There was a scream of pain mixed with the bellow of curse words and a piercing cry that followed it. Malacrass laughed maniacally and Ki'ra faced him again, unable to see what had saved her friend. Fire crackled at her lips anew and she shouted incantation after incantation at the priest in the form of deadly dancing ribbons of flame. It was Malacrass' turn to defend himself again, thrusting his staff against the ground repeatedly to call forth shields and orbs of amethyst and green fel energies to protect him.

_The powers of the Legion are almost a match for my own without the third relic!_ Atal'Zan spoke as Ki'ra fought. _Do not wane, my child! Nothing is immune to the fires of the Loa!_

Ki'ra's eyes exploded with light as she screamed a both beautiful and terrible string of words that physically laced together in a spiraling beam of white fire. Malacrass threw up another shield, yet the blast shattered the violet barrier as if it were glass and hit the priest square in the chest. He roared in pain and rage as his body was thrown back, sliding across the earth a short distance before he leapt onto his feet. As Ki'ra advanced upon him again, the priest's yellowy eyes darted around. The Darkspear Trolls were surprisingly holding their own against the Channelers. Though it was difficult to determine who was winning in the fierce battle, they were still standing and alive to his dismay. Malacrass was most displeased to see Akashii gaining an upper hand over Zul'jin. With his body renewed and invigorated by the sword of Jin'rohk, the young warrior was having no problem staying on the offensive, forcing the witch doctor to desperately defend himself as the younger opponent once had to. The older Troll was panting and grunting, flinching beneath the forceful blows of the large blade wielding by the quick and vigorous warrior. His brown eyes, like Ki'ra's, were filled with light, blazing like orbs of pure fire.

"Damn da Loa…" Malacrass rasped in a beastly growl, his large hands and gripped staff glowing with violet light. "Damn da spirits and every fool dat follows behind dem! Dey grant nothing but feeble power and false promises! Do ya want to see true might, leetl priestess!? Do you want to see what true sacrifice is?!" Malacrass' eyes narrowed and he laughed as the emerald in his staff pulsated with blackness thicker than night. "DEN I WILL SHOW YA!"

Ki'ra braced herself, ready for the bolts that would surely come from the glowing stave, yet when the earth beneath her began to tremble, she immediately spun around to bellow a shout of warning to her friends. Yet her words died beneath the cacophony of the earth bursting open as beams of black energy erupted out of the soil. The Channelers and the Darkspear Trolls that were fighting one another were enveloped in the darkness and cried out in shock as the beams morphed into wicked tentacles that moved to encircle them. Oddly, the tendrils of blackness wrapped themselves around only the Amani and not their enemies. While the Darkspear Trolls ran from the pool of blackness and its slithering appendages, the four Channelers screamed in terror and pain as the tendrils wrapped around them tightly, absorbing their bodies in shadowy auras. The tendrils ripped into their very flesh, piercing through meat and muscle as they had the soil; from each of the four Amani, the black wisps pulled forward a ball of glowing crimson light.

"The energies of the Loa!" Ki'ra cried out, feeling the familiar sensation of spiritual power radiate from the orbs.

"Yes, priestess," Malacrass bellowed with gleeful laughter as the tendrils that weren't holding the red orbs released the now lifeless bodies of the Amani Channelers, who had morphed back into their Troll forms. "Ripped from da spiritual world itself! Dey have served a great purpose in da bodies of da Channelers, as dey have taken da lives of many as sacrifices to appease da powahs of da Legion dat thrive here! But der greatest strength lies togetha, in one single form!" He thrust his staff out toward the mind controlled Zul'jin and the tendrils of blackness hurtled toward him, bearing the orbs meant for the witch doctor.

The world suddenly slowed. Time, usually a steadfast and uncontrollable element for most, crept at a lethargic pace. Everything moved in still frames, leaving behind traces of past movement. Ki'ra, whose mind had been frantically searching for something to do to prevent the souls of the captured Loa from being imbued into Zul'jin, could only gape in frozen shock. She would have questioned what was occurring if it hadn't been for the sudden voice whispering within and around her.

_The spirits were not meant to be transferred from body to body so forcefully, _Atal'Zan spoke in a voice that was both lamenting and enraged. _Their power is not meant to be taken, only given. The souls of my animal brethren are weakened and dying from the fel magics they have suffered under. They are dying. The warlord will not have the might to defeat you, even with the souls of the bear, dragonhawk, eagle, and lynx, but he will gain their power. The spirits will not survive, however, and shall perish within him and will be unable to return to the spirit world ever again. They will forever be lost._

"What can I do?" Ki'ra asked, her voice quivering as she stared at the four orbs. The Great Mother's sorrow swelled within her as did her own sympathy for the imprisoned spirits. "How can I save them?"

_Release them. Grant them passage back to spirit plane. If they are taken by my power, they will die, but they will be able to return to the world from which they were taken._

"Kill the Loa?!" Ki'ra gasped, clutching Jin'rohk in her hand. Even despite being instructed by Atal'Zan herself, the priestess could not fathom bringing harm to a spirit. It was against everything she had been taught as a Spirit Vessel. "But, Great Mother, I cannot!"

_I know that you dread the taking of a life, spiritual or mortal_, the Great Mother said. Ki'ra cringed with regret, thinking of the Gurubashi she had slain months ago and even the Amani that had perished at the hands of Malacrass and her comrades. She had never fathomed herself a killer. Beyond the devil that enslaved her people, Ki'ra did not wish death for anyone unless it was necessary. But to kill a spirit? _However, you must do what must be done to save the spirits, to save your people. You are the Mender and the Destroyer now. Death is not always the end; it can be new life, rebirth. Such is the meaning of holding the power of both. You must make a choice!_

Ki'ra's eyes widened as a realization came to her. She wondered if Atal'Zan had meant to inspire the idea or if she had gained the awareness herself. "If I have a choice…then I will be the Mender!" Ki'ra exclaimed. As time sped up, returning to its normal flow, the priestess took Jin'rohk in her hand and thrust it deep into the soil beneath her. Murmuring a string of ancient words, Ki'ra conjured her fire gift deep within her body. She felt in flare in her throat and chest, scorching and white hot beneath the collar that glowed gold, the rubies flushing with crimson light. Ki'ra winced in pain and she felt the fire seep through her very skin, filling the runes engraved on her body as well as on the band of metal around her neck. It spread down her arms in rivulets of patterns and shapes, etching new markings into her flesh as the fire was channeled into the runed stave and blade. Like Malacrass's shadow magic, Ki'ra's white fire bore into the ground, spraying shards of earth into the air as it decimated the earth. It resurfaced, exploding beneath the inky pool of black tendrils that had just encircled Zul'jin in a blindingly bright blast of black and white light accompanied by a thunderous, deafening roar. It filled the entire clearing of Maisara, obscuring even the golden orange sky above the mountains and swallowing every sound present.

The priestess, like the other trolls, had been thrown back by the force of the fiery light. She opened her eyes slowly, squinting against the radiant golden white conflagration that filled the space where the tentacles of darkness had been.

A mix of cries and roars filled the air, but they did not come from any of the trolls. They were animalistic and Ki'ra recognized them immediately. The red orbs of the Nature Loa hung within the blaze, enveloped protectively in the white flames that licked around them. The red lights of the orbs morphed and swirled, changing shape until they resembled the forms of the animals they lorded over. The bear and the lynx growled loudly, bounding out of flames and circling around the priestess that slowly lifted herself to her feet. Soaring above her like crimson wraiths, the eagle and the dragonhawk cawed, swooping around the clearing in graceful arcs that left behind trails of red light. Zul'jin's crumpled form, swathed inside but unharmed by the white flames, lay still in the middle of the fire.

"NOOOOOO!" screeched Malacrass, watching the newly freed Loa come to the priestess's side. "How?!"

"The powers of the Legion will never be able to stand against that of the Loa, who have watched over and protected this world ages before their demons were created," Ki'ra spoke in a booming voice that filled the fire encircled clearing. Her white hair swirled around her and her golden eyes narrowed at the enraged shadow priest. "You have used Zul'jin, the Amani, and these spirits as pawns for too long, Malacrass, and I will no longer allow you taint any of them! The Great Loa are forgiving, but nothing can pardon you from the sins you have committed here!"

The four Nature Loa hissed and snarled hatefully, glowing red eyes bore toward the priest that had forced them into servitude. Malacrass, his yellowed eyes large and quivering with rage, stared back at Ki'ra. Then, his large mouth curved into a grim smile. A deep chuckle rumbled in his throat that eventually exploded into a raucous laughter. The priest's face was twisted in a look of feral madness that was demonic and evil.

"Dat do'na botha me. A minor loss, I assure ya," the priest cackled, clutching his wicked stave. One of his hands reached up to the floating emerald and palmed it. "Da powahs of da Nature Loa are nuthin' wit'out da fel magics I strengthened dem wit! Dey are mere beasts! It is through da Legion dat I found true might and it is through da Legion dat I will defeat dem!" His eyes narrowed and he licked his lips. "And you, leetl priestess, and da spirit inside ya will belong to me, my masta, and da forces he commands!"

"You speak blasphemy, Malacrass, and you will surely regret it after you are proven wrong," Ki'ra rasped, pointing Jin'rohk at him. "Like your tribesmen, I pity you, but you will receive no forgiveness!"

"I do'na need ya forgiveness!" he chuckled feverishly. "I need nothin' but mah masta's powah!" With that final word, the shadow priest grasped the emerald mounted in his staff. As his powerful fist closed around the gem, it shattered in his palm, spraying forth bloodied shards as well as a sickly green light that oozed over his body. Malacrass dropped his broken staff and tossed back his head with a devilish howl as the aura coated him completely. Ki'ra and the startled Darkspear trolls watched as the shadow priest's body throbbed and expanded beneath his clothing, ripping through the robes and armor that covered him. The cloth shredded and the metal shattered as his muscles and flesh twisted and swelled beneath tightly drawn green skin. Black claws expanded from his gnarled fingers and his yellowed tusk expanded and lengthened in his mouth, curving even further upward to the sides of his head. He hunched over, bracing himself on all fours like some demonic fel beast. His skin split and oozed bright red blood as strange emerald crystals pushed themselves upward from his shoulders and back, creating a bunching of razor sharp spines that jutted outward.

"By the Loa!" Ki'ra breathed, unable to help but take a step back as the enormous fel troll that was once Malacrass roared in challenge, opening its large maw and stretching its massively muscled arms up toward the sky.

"BY DA POWER OF DA LEGION," it screeched in an unearthly and shrill shriek. "I WILL CLAIM DA MIGHT OF DA SPIRITS FOR MY MASTA! DA AMANI WILL SERVE DA LEGION, AS WILL DA LOA AND EVERY RACE UPON DIS EARTH!"

The Nature Loa growled and cawed in retort, circling around Ki'ra as she clutched Jin'rohk in her hands. Suddenly, Akashii was at her side, the sword of the Destroyer of Worlds held out toward Malacrass. His eyes blazing with golden light and his lean, muscled body covered in a soft yellow glow, the warrior gave her a small smile before sneering toward the monstrous priest. "You will'na stand alone, Ki'ra," he spoke in a voice filled with the power of the spirit whose energy he now shared with the priestess. "I will fight wit ya until mah final breath."

Akashii looked more powerful than he ever had and Ki'ra felt honored to have such a worthy Chosen by her side. She nodded and furrowed her brows as she turned her attention back to Malacrass. "The Legion will never defeat the Loa," she said as light blazed at the tip of her spear. "Well will make sure of that together."

* * *

A/N: Phase 1 of the fight: completed. Phase 2, and the conclusion of the battle, in chapter 29 :)

Once again, I am taking creative liberty with my interpretation of the Zul'Aman bosses. I tried my hardest to include a lot of detail about the fight, but it's really hard to balance writing Akashii vs. Zul'jin, Ki'ra vs. Malacrass, and the Darkspears vs. the Channelers. I kind of had to pick and choose where to focus the most, and obviously Ki'ra's confrontation with Malacrass was most important with Zul'jin and Akashii's being secondary. I wish I could have written more of Zul'jin's badassery as well as wrote more of the Channelers, but Malacrass is obviously the real villian here and I wanted to move on to his final fight with Ki'ra and Akashii. Even in the instance, he just seems like the guy pulling the strings and controlling everyone.

Anyway, I promise chapter 29 will be updated sooner than this one was. Thanks again for being understanding and please review as always!


	29. Chapter 29: Offenses

A/N: To make up for the delayed update, here is a nice long chapter for you. Warning: violent descriptions throughout. Forgive me again for pushing the T-rating, but it had to be done this time...

* * *

Chapter 29: Offenses

The fel troll that was Malacrass roared with a bellow that reverberated so fiercely across Maisara that it shook the very ground Ki'ra stood on. Moving with quickness she did not expect from his massive and malformed muscled body, Malacrass lumbered forward on all fours like a deranged beast. "Stay back!" Ki'ra yelled to her comrades, who had readied themselves for combat on instinct, before rasping quick chants to bring forth the wisps of fire that flung out from her lips like whips. The fel troll darted and dodged the white hot lashes, missing the majority, yet hissed in pain as a few of the tendrils slashed blistering cuts into his body, but did nothing to mortally wound him. When her attack failed, she brought up the massive spear Jin'rohk to parry the shadow priest. Yet Malacrass was too fast and before she could position the remaining blade to strike at him, he barreled into the Zandalari Channeler, swiping at her with long black talons. Ki'ra managed to dodge the clawed hand, but the shards of emerald spines that jutted out from his forearm caught her across the shoulder. She screamed as a sizzling pain erupted from her pierced flesh and she stumbled backward.

Akashii roared a Zandali battle cry, swinging the flaming sword of Jin'rohk toward the fel troll that advanced upon the momentarily stunned priestess. Malacrass's red eyes flew toward Akashii and he diverted his steps suddenly, his body moving toward the warrior instead of away from him. He threw a fel crystallized shoulder toward the Troll; Akashii barely missed getting impaled on the spines, yet suffered a number of gashes across his arm that no doubt filled him with the same agony Ki'ra was feeling.

The transparent figures of the four Nature Loa cawed and growled as they flew and leapt across the clearing. Without physical bodies, they could not join in the battle against the dark priest that had captured them, but their cries were meant to give encouragement; Ki'ra did feel more confident with the spirits present and ignored the searing agony in her shoulder, preparing to raise her spear once again.

Suddenly, the dragonhawk Loa screeched loudly, calling Ki'ra's attention to the far side of the ring of fire where the Darkspear Trolls unwillingly watched the battle without aiding. Malacrass had tore away from Akashii, the warrior momentarily rendered paralyzed but another sting from the fel spines on Malacrass's long arms, and was barreling toward the cluster of Darkspears as he laughed maniacally.

"You will not harm them!" Ki'ra rasped and spat new foreign words from her mouth. Fire spurted from her lips in a wide arch that flew toward the Trolls. She heard Nyeki gasp and a cry of alarm from one of her other comrades, but the fire fell some distance away from them, encircling the startled Darkspears and the Amani'shi before rising high into the air like the circle of fire that remained in the clearing. Malacrass skidded to a halt a few steps away from the newly erected shield, screeching in rage as his head snapped back toward Ki'ra. The priestess braced herself, taking an offensive stance and pointing the blade of Jin'rohk forward as Malacrass charged again. A wicked sneer formed on the maw of the fel creature, jagged teeth revealed between his massive tusks.

"FUTILE," he rasped before halting in his steps and bringing his huge hands together in a loud and echoing clap.

Black light tinged with green radiated out from his hands like a burst of darkness. Ki'ra desperately tried to throw up a shield of fiery light, but the shadow was so quick that it had spread around her before she could even form her lips to utter a spell. A cry did escape her mouth as she felt the blackness enwrap itself around her body like icy tendrils. She grasped the spear tightly in her hands and tried to shake herself from the vice-like grip that rooted her in her place and oozed over her flesh. It stung at her like thousands of tiny daggers pushing beneath her skin. Ki'ra felt the energy of the Loa flare inside her body in response, pushing against the fel energies that sought to enter her form. Yet despite the white hot fire that spread through her every vein, she began to feel weak and drained.

"YES, DAT'S IT," chuckled Malacrass as his long tongue stroked his lips and he held his glowing hands clasped together. "GIVE IT TO ME! GIVE ME ALL OF IT!"

"Damn…you…" Ki'ra rasped through gritted teeth, watching as unwilling ribbons of her fire gift trickled through the shadowy blackness and stretched through it back to Malacrass. He was siphoning the energy from her, leeching it from the very core of the spirit inside her. As foreign as the fel magic fueled abilities were, the act of stealing the energy from a body was not unheard of to her. It was an ancient voodoo practice, one known by only accomplished Shadow Hunters. How had Malacrass come to learn these bastardized talents of their people? How had he become this powerful?

Ki'ra yelped as the shadowy light dug deeper into her body and she trembled beneath its crushing embrace, yet the power of the Loa inside her kept the darkness at bay enough to prevent it from ripping into her as it had the Amani Channelers. If she let it wane or it died out, she would surely be killed by the fel magic around her. Yet the longer she cycled the power through her form, the more Malacrass would continue to drain it from her.

"NO!" she heard Akashii cry out and the warrior swung his sword at the tendrils that tethered Ki'ra to the fel troll. The glowing white blade struck the black light and shards of onyx sparks flew from beneath the sword, yet the link stayed intact. Akashii swung twice again before he realized his efforts were futile and ran toward the power's source.

"WHELP!" Malacrass snarled hatefully and gripped his massive hands tighter, feeding more fel energy into the shadowy light. He swept his left hand away from his right and the tendrils of darkness separated. Akashii brought his fire encased sword up to parry; before Ki'ra could warn him against the siphoning darkness, the onyx tendrils latched onto the blade. The warrior grunted and snarled as the fel energies dug into his flesh of his hands and arms and wrapped themselves onto the sword of Jin'rohk, sucking away at the white fire that filled the blade.

Malacrass cackled in triumph, licking his lips as the white energies of the Loa filtered into his massive body. "INVIGORATING!" he laughed in wicked bliss, tossing his head back. "DIS IS DA MIGHT OF DA LOA! HOW SELFISH OF DEM TO KEEP IT TO DER'SELVES!" His smoldering red eyes stared at Ki'ra and he grinned. "DO NOT FIGHT, PRIESTESS. SOON, IT ALL BE OVAH…"

The Channeler fought to stay standing, using every ounce of her strength to ward away the cold ensnaring shadow. "Atal'Zan…" Ki'ra murmured weakly, grasping onto Jin'rohk as both the fire gift and the fel energies swarmed angrily inside of her, fighting against one another violently, one trying to ward off the other. She could feel the Loa directed her energy and might as well as she could to protect the vessel that contained her essence. Yet the demonic siphoning power was strong, matching the power of her own and preventing her from overcoming it. The priestess watched as Akashii fell to one knee, still clutching the sword of Jin'rohk that was wrapped in tendrils of white and black light. Ki'ra had to break away from Malacrass's fel energies…she had to find some way to strike or she and Akashii would—

A vicious snarl erupted from Malacrass's enormous maw and he tossed his head back to roar out in furious pain. Ki'ra watched as he shuddered and bent over, sinking to one knee with his arms still outstretched.

The Warlord Zul'jin stood behind the enormous malformed Troll, his remaining hand still grasping the handle of the axe now embedded into Malacrass's back. His violet shroud was absent from his neck and his lips were curved into a livid sneer between his two ruined tusks. His remaining red eye glittered with a wild red light, yet it was not the unnatural smoldering of fel energy.

"YA WEAK FOOL, ZUL'JIN!" the fel Troll bellowed, turning his head slightly to snarl at the Amani that had once been his leader. He would not move for fear of breaking the demonic tether that kept Akashii and Ki'ra trapped. "EVERY'TING DA AMANI BEEN WAS CUZ OF ME! EVERY'TING DAT BROUGHT YA BACK TO POWER WAS CUZ OF DA MIGHT DAT I CONTROL! YA WAS NEVAH STRONG ENOUGH TO LEAD OUR PEOPLE, TO RENEW DA AMANI! IT WAS ALL DA BLESSINS OF DA LEGION!"

The fury that was clearly etched into his scowling face made Zul'jin look almost as demonic as Malacrass. A cruel smile that formed on his lips made him appear even more mad and ferocious. "Da Amani was strong befo' da Legion," he rasped in a hateful reply. "And we will continue to be strong aftah!"

Zul'jin spat a curse in Zandali and the hand that braced the handle of the axe embedded in Malacrass's flesh filled with swirling violet light. As the voodoo hex fed into the weapon and into the fel Troll's body, Malacrass screeched wildly and bucked back against the axe. The emerald spines protruding from his flesh swiped at Zul'jin and the Amani warlord had to throw himself backward to avoid being pierced by them.

As Malacrass's attention was diverted, Ki'ra felt the fel energy waver and weaken just enough. The amount of power holding her by the demonic tether faltered and the fiery energy of Atal'Zan overcame it. Her eyes flaring with white light, the Channeler gripped the spear Jin'rohk and called forth every ounce of energy she could muster.

"_You want to taste my power, Malacrass_," the echoing voice spoke from the Troll priestess's lips. "_Then you will have it_!"

Screeching words that sounded like steal grating against stone, Ki'ra's mouth flung open wide as a white hot light exploded from her body. It flowed into the blackness around her, feeding into the fel energy that swelled with the fire it greedily sucked away from the priestess's body. Yet the dense black light began to convulse and churn uncontrollably as the energy forced itself through the tether toward Malacrass.

The fel Troll barely had time to turn his head back toward the priestess when the white light exploded from the onyx tendril. Malacrass gave a beast-like howl as the fire burst into his palms, igniting his clawed hands and arms in a swath of flames. Ki'ra's eyes blazed with fury and fire, her white hair swirling about her as she fed the energy of the Loa into Malacrass's body. As Malacrass's demonic tether completely shattered and freed both Akashii and Ki'ra from their bonds, the Chosen of Atal'Zan leapt forward, bellowing another Zandali battle cry. It took him only an instant to nimbly leap to the fel troll's side and send his weapon slicing at him. The jagged sword of Jin'rohk cleaved into the muscled throat of Malacrass, slicing and burning flesh with the white hot blade.

The shadow priest's scream sputtered in his mouth as blood poured from the partially cauterized wound. His large maw opened; white fire had risen from the wound in his throat, consuming the flesh there and burning his tongue. After a moment of torturous suffering, his cries of pain became a feeble hiss as he collapsed forward on his charred and ruined arms and hands. The hulking fel beast lay on the ground of Maisara, choking sounds coming from its burned mouth as its body convulsed.

Akashii stood over Malcrass, the burning blade of Jin'rohk slowly dying in luminescence as the flame died. His chest was heaving and the numerous wounds he had received were bleeding and open, yet he was well enough to keep the long sword pointed at his fallen enemy. Zul'jin stood some distance away, looking equally haggard and worn, his malevolent gaze fixated on Malacrass. For a while, the three standing Trolls remained still, silent, and tense, bracing themselves for another assault from Malacrass. The only sound that could be heard was the cawing and roars of the four Nature Loa, who were circling around the fel troll's body. When it was evident that the Amani priest would not be rising again, Ki'ra let out a deep and heavy sigh. They had won.

Shuddering as she grasped onto Jin'rohk for support, Ki'ra leaned forward. She was weak and weary, drained from her use of spiritual energy and the loss of the amount that Malacrass managed to rob from her. She needed every bit she could muster to stay standing let alone find the strength to continue fighting if need be. With a single word and a sweep of her hand, Ki'ra began to extinguish the white flames around her. The fire that enveloped the clearing of Maisara slowly died down, disappearing from the slightly charred earth. The barrier that had protected her comrades faded as well, revealing the bewildered Darkspear Trolls.

Many of the Amani had remained outside the circle of fire and now stared befuddled at the sight that was revealed. The dead bodies of the Amani'shi Channelers and the morphed form of their spiritual advisor lay scattered in the clearing. Zul'jin, panting and bleeding, remained a few steps away, seemingly unaware of anything else except for Malacrass. Yet when shouts of surprise and anger came from the crowd, he quickly raised his hand to halt the Amani from entering the circle or acting against the Darkspears.

Standing to his full height, Zul'jin turned to the Zandalari priestess and stared at her with a strange expression. Though she felt as if she barely had the energy to wield her spear, Ki'ra held the large weapon in front of her offensively as Zul'jin slowly walked forward. Akashii came to her side, glowing eyes narrowed hatefully as he brandished his sword toward Zul'jin. Yet the Amani warlord stopped a distance from the pair, his single eye fixated on the priestess. A heavy silence passed between them as Ki'ra tensely returned his gaze. He had helped them. Without Zul'jin's aid, Ki'ra may have not been able to break the fel tether that had ensnared her. She didn't even realize he had escaped from the fire she had enveloped him in to prevent him from being imbued with the energies of the Nature Loa. Yet anger toward both Zul'jin and Malacrass boiled inside her like the fire that rose in her body. She was not certain if he was released from the control of Malacrass's fel magic, but should he decide to engage her in combat again, she would not hesitate to defend herself. The rage inside her seemed to demand his blood even…

The Amani Warlord suddenly sank to his knees, lowering himself to the ground with his single hand and pressing his forehead against the earth in a subservient bow. "Fo'give me, Priestess Ki'ra, Channelah of da Great Motha," he spoke in a weak and reverent tone. "Fo'give me, Great Loa…fo' bein' blind to da dark forces dat I let taint da Amani." He glanced up from the ground and Ki'ra could see honest regret and fear in his expression. "When I was in dat fiyah…I…I saw da truth. Da Great Motha, she showed me every'ting dat been done to mah people…dat I did to mah people." Hanging his head, Zul'jin stared shamefully at the soil. "Even though I did'na know of his allegiance to da Legion, I let Malacrass take advantage of mah rage and turned a blind eye to da methods he used. I deserve worse dan what he does and I will take mah punishment as ya see fit, priestess. I only beg ya dat ya spare da Amani. Mah people were mo' unaware dan mahself and do not deserve da dishonor I have earned dem."

Beneath the rage she felt for Zul'jin, if not all of the Amani, sympathy and sorrow rose inside her. Her narrowed eyes relaxed and she lowered Jin'rohk. Zul'jin, great warlord of the Amani and renowned slaughterer of countless during the Second War and those who trespassed into Zul'Aman, was begging for forgiveness. His words were earnest. His expression reminded her of the brief moment of connection they seemed to share in the library just the night before, when true emotion had revealed itself in his pained and mournful face. Even though his rage had damned the Amani as much as Malacrass's deception, she could not help but empathize with him once more. How could she, with good conscience, pass judgment on him? Was it even her place to? She swallowed heavily as she felt Atal'Zan's stirring anger. Would the Great Mother take pity on the Amani?

"Ki'ra!"

Since she had exercised the spirits of the Nature Loa and Malacrass began his assault, Ki'ra hadn't even had the chance to check on her comrades. Leaving her ponderings alone for a moment, the princess turned away from Zul'jin to her friends. The Darkspear trolls looked haggard and weary from their battle with the Channelers, covered in sweat and even splatters of blood. While a few of them looked wounded—Kall had an especially bad gash across his thigh and the young with doctor Jezan was having trouble standing—overall they looked well. All except…

"Ki'ra!" Kanna cried out again. She was kneeling on the ground, cradling the crumpled form of one of their tribesmen in her lap. The other Darkspears loomed over her, but Mahane, Nyeki, and Ura were kneeling closely at her sides, their hands sparkling with healing magics meant for the fallen troll lying among them. Ki'ra's eyes flickered quickly between her friends, searching for the one that was missing and gasped as she realized who it was

"Nok!" Ki'ra yelled, dropping Jin'rohk and running quickly over to the cluster of trolls. They parted immediately for the priestess, allowing her to rush to Kanna's side, yet Ki'ra almost reeled away in horror at the sight of the injured rogue on the ground.

The left side of Nok's face was a bloodied mess. It was almost difficult to see the extent of the damage beyond the red substance, but it was evident that the wounds were severe. The cuts that ran from his temple to his chin looked as if they had been raked into his face by heated claws. The flesh was not only brutally torn and had the appearance of being burned, but oozing a thick and fetid yellow pus. The flesh around his tusk was split and the large bone itself looked cracked. Ki'ra could only gasp as she observed that his left ear had been severed by more than half of its length, the ripped skin revealing the cartilage beneath. The rogue's eyes were rolled into the top of his head and his perspiring pale purple body was convulsing wildly. The two Barbarians were holding his arms down while the three shaman and the priest worked frantically to heal him

"Yudo e'chata!" Akashii exclaimed, standing beside Ki'ra. His blue face was almost completely drained of color as he stared down at the convulsing body of his best friend. "Nok!"

"By the Loa, how did this happen?" Ki'ra asked as she swallowed hard and kneeled beside Kanna, forcing back the nausea that rose in her throat. She couldn't even remember seeing Nok in the flurry of fighting that occurred between the Channelers and the Darkspears.

Kanna, whose narrowed blue eyes were glittering with tears, choked back a sob as her trembling hands wove streams of green magic into Nok's body. Her robes were saturated with his crimson life fluid. "H-he p-p-pushed m-me down t-t-to save m-me from one of d-da shadow b-bolts," the shaman stammered in a quivering voice. "I d-did'na think d-d-dat he got s-s-struck b-by it, b-but w-w-when I turned around…" The words died in her throat and she gritted her teeth as the glow around her hands flared brighter.

"He's been fel poisoned," Nyeki said gravely. There was a totem erected beside her that was slowly pumping streams of emerald light around the rogue. "Dat magic Malacrass was usin' was mo' dan jus' shadow bolts. I had nevah known him to have powahs like dat, but of course I did'na know dat he was taineted by da Legion. But I know dis be fel magic."

"Dis salve be fo' neutralizing poisons," Mahane muttered as she dipped her finger into a small pot in her lap and dabbed its contents gently at the blood coated wounds on Nok's face. "But it's not doin' anything to stop da pus and…" She swallowed and shook her head. "He won't stop bleedin'. We been tryin' to heal him since he got hurt…but…he's lost too much."

"Isn't der something ya can do?!" Akashii barked, looking between the women that were trying desperately to heal Nok. He glared at Ura. "Can't ya at least heal him?!"

The young priestess shook her head and sniffled. "Our spells aren'na workin' on him," she murmured softly. "Dis poison…it…it's mo' dan dat. Too strong, too deep in his system for us to draw out and it's preventin' his body from regeneratin' and da spells from healin' him. I…I don't think there is anythin'…"

"NO!" Kanna shouted, bearing her sharp teeth at Ura. Tears rolled down her pallid blue cheeks as she worked her hands faster over Nok's head, making the gestures necessary to call upon her shamanistic healing spells. "Dammit, we have to do somethin'! We can help him! Jus' try harda! We can save him!"

"Kan," Kall murmured softly behind his sister, his large hands gently pulling at her shoulders. His usually stern face was filled with grief. "Come away, leetl'un. Der is no mo' ya can do."

"Shut up, Kall!" the shaman screamed, her voice croaking. "Jus' shut up! If none of ya want to help me save him, I'll do it mahself! I'll…" Her words finally broke off as she cried out in misery, bowing her head down toward Nok's in her lap. Her forehead touched his and her body heaved as she wept. "Nok, ya bastard, ya can'na leave me! Ya can'na die! I…I need ya! I need ya to stay…" Kanna's cries enveloped the words that died in her throat.

Ki'ra fought back her own tears of sorrow. She glanced back at Akashii, who was gritting his teeth in quiet grief and anger, and gently touched his arm. The warrior bowed his head and placed a hand on top of Ki'ra's. She rubbed his skin comfortingly, her fingers caressing the flesh that was now healed beneath the torn and ripped…

Healed. Ki'ra's eyes widened as she realized that Akashii's arm, once damaged and rendered almost useless by Zul'jin's strikes, was completely renewed and mended. Even the slashes delivered by Malacrass's fel spines looked as if they were healing even faster than his natural regeneration ability allowed.

Mended.

The Mender.

"Kanna, move," Ki'ra rasped hurriedly, gently pushing Mahane aside to scoot closer to Nok's twitching form.

When Kanna did not budge, her head still lowered against Nok's and her hands resting delicately against his bleeding face, Kall pulled his sister back tenderly. "No!" Kanna exclaimed and she jerked away from his touch. "I'm not leavin' him till he's healed! I'm not—"

"Kanna, please, if you want me to help him, move!" Ki'ra exclaimed, not wanting her tone to sound harsh, but needing for her friend to comply quickly.

The weeping shaman blinked slowly at Ki'ra, her reddened blue eyes still filled with tears. Then she nodded and gently took Nok's head in her hands, moving her legs from beneath him to rest it on the ground. As she stood, backing away into her brother's embrace, Ki'ra sat close to Nok and carefully leaned over him. She gulped, placing her hands on the ruined side of the male's face. She had to be cautious. Even though her fire gift had the power to heal, its destructive proprieties still remained. Her own body, as well as Akashii's, could not be harmed by it as they were both infused with the Loa's energy. Ki'ra had taken quite a gamble engulfing Zul'jin in the white hot flames; how the witch doctor had survived, she did not know. To heal Nok, Ki'ra had to suffuse his body with just enough fiery light to aid him, but not too much to where she damaged or even killed him.

Breathing in deeply, Ki'ra let the searing light gather in her throat beneath Zan'rohk. The rubies set into the golden trinket pulsated softly with crimson auras, casting her face in a gentle glow. Her hand, stained with Nok's life fluid, slowly moved to his jaw; her thumbs gently pulled down on his bottom lip, opening his quivering mouth. As all of the Darkspear trolls around her watched intently, Ki'ra began to murmur a soft string of words in the foreign language of the Loa. They wove together gracefully into swirling tendrils of white wisps that lofted from her lips and into the mouth of the dying rogue. Being careful not to force too much of the healing, yet still very dangerous, fire into his body, Ki'ra continued to speak in the gentle and reverberating language.

She felt the fire reach into Nok's body and fill every vein of his lithe and muscled form. Through the threads of white energy, she could feel his struggling pulse, hear the thump and gurgle of every organ, the rush of blood flowing through his muscles, and the haggard and bare breath in his lungs. As unfamiliar as she was with Nok's body—or the inner workings of any body—she sensed something foreign within him. It was the fel poison, creeping through his form like an ooze. It not only tainted him from the inside, as a poison would be expected to, but was changing him. It was slowly and methodically morphing the very structure of his organic form, twisting and corrupting the muscles, organs, and even bones. Ki'ra had to steel herself from shuddering. Was this how Malacrass had corrupted the trolls? She pondered, thinking of the many she had seen throughout Zul'Aman that were malformed and almost demonic looking. Dire Trolls, they had been named. Had he infused himself with this same dark magic? Ki'ra speculated truth behind her thoughts, but they were of no matter. What she knew for certain was that if she didn't heal Nok, he would either die from his wounds or become something else entirely and would have to be killed by his own comrades.

Breathing deeper, Ki'ra closed her eyes and focused on the presence of the fel poison. The wisps of light she directed into his throat separated, dividing into thin slivers that darted through the channels of his body. When they found the areas of fel poison, they latched onto them like tendrils. The fel poison fought back, resisting the cleansing fire that was its natural enemy. Ki'ra whispered her foreign prayers louder, giving the tendrils just enough more might to overcome the dark taint. Assaulted by the powerful magic, she felt the fel poison began to wane, dissipating into nothingness as it was absorbed by the fire.

Ki'ra continued like this for a while, searching for and neutralizing the poison until it was no more. Nok's breathing had become steadier, the blood moving with much more ease than before and his heart gaining some semblance of rhythm. With precision and caution, Ki'ra carefully withdrew the fire threads from Nok's body and out of his mouth. She uttered a final word and spat the fire out, letting it and the traces of fel poison it still held dissolve. Opening her eyes, Ki'ra observed that Nok was physically looking much better. There was still a sheen of sweat over his body, which still looked quite pallid, but he no longer convulsed and his eyelids were lowered and still. The bleeding of the gashes against his face and the severed ear had slowed, yet the flesh was still open. She was not sure how long it would take for his natural powers of regeneration to return, or if the fel poison had destroyed them all together, but the wounds needed to be closed. Reaching her hands to his cheek, Ki'ra murmured new words in the ancient language. She winced as she felt her fire gift manifest itself through the pores of her hands, coating her palm and fingers with a soft golden glow. She traced Nok's cheek and jaw, her fingers delicately moving against the torn skin and muscle. As they passed over the surface of his face, the flesh began to meld together, new dark purple skin forming over the open wounds. When she was finished with the wounds on his cheek, Ki'ra did the same for the tattered ear, tracing the ends of it until they were gently cauterized and sealed.

After she was finished with the task and blood no longer seeped from the freshly mended wounds, Ki'ra exhaled and leaned back. The healing, as well as the battle with Malacrass, the Channelers, and Zul'jin, had taken a lot out of her. Too much of her energy was needed to call upon the powers of Atal'Zan and the woman felt woozy and lethargic. Yet the priestess smiled, looking down at the rogue that would live.

"By da Loa," Akashii murmured, tears glittering at his eyes and a grin forming on his lips. "Ya did it Ki'ra!"

A soft cry escaped Kanna's throat as she fell to her knees and draped her arms around Nok's head, cradling it to her. Her glossy blue eyes looked up at Ki'ra and she smiled. "Thank ya, Ki'ra," she wept. "Thank ya so much."

Ki'ra nodded, relief swelling in her chest. The other Darkspear Trolls smiled and breathed easier, offering words of praise and gratitude for saving their tribesmen. Akashii gently gripped her shoulder. "He be okay now, right?" the warrior asked in a voice filled with concern for his friend.

The priestess nodded. "Yes, he's lost a lot of blood," she said in a tired voice. "He'll need constant healing for a while and a lot of rest."

"I'll be sure to do dat," said Ura, who was wiping tears from her face.

"I'll brew a neutralizing elixir when I can get back to mah supplies," Mahane added. "Be good to give 'em jus' to make sure."

While Ki'ra was certain that the fel poison had been completely extracted, she would not say no to anything that could further help Nok. She nodded again before slowly rising to her feet. Akashii was immediately at her side, offering a steady arm for her to brace herself on as she tried to find her balance. Her crimson eyes looked toward where the witch doctor Zul'jin stood next to the still and charred hulking form of Malacrass. Breathing deeply to quell the shaking in her limbs, the priestess turned away from her friends and walked forward. The boiling rage was returning to her. In addition to sacrificing most likely hundreds of lives, enslaving four Nature Loa, and almost taking control of the Atal'Zan, Malacrass had come close to killing more than one of her comrades. Unlike Zul'jin and the other Amani, who had remained ignorant at the evil force that had been pulling their strings all along, Malacrass' actions could not be forgiven. Her own anger and the wrath of the furious Loa inside her demanded vengeance. But first, there was much information that she needed to know from him. And she was going to get it.

Zul'jin, who blinked at Ki'ra as she approached, looked slightly bewildered if not uncertain with the turn of events. Yet she was so infuriated that she did not pay him any mind as she and Akashii moved to Malacrass. Even though his body had been rendered weak and almost useless by Ki'ra's attack, his limbs charred and bleeding, the wounded hex lord lying on his side had a smug smile on his blood coated lips. A gurgled chuckle came from his throat when the Spirit Vessel and her Chosen came to stand above him.

"Pull him up," Ki'ra spoke in a clipped and angry voice.

Akashii complied, using a less than gentle force to yank the transformed Amani Troll up by his large tusks. Malacrass grunted and winced, but he continued to chuckle under his breath as Akashii forced him onto his knees. His smoldering and glazed red eyes gazed defiantly at the priestess that lowered down just enough to stare right back at him.

"You have cost your tribe much, Malacrass," she rasped in as calm a voice as she could muster, but the rage of Atal'Zan made her words waver. "Your…master must have given you great and terrible power to accomplish what you have, yet I believe there was some truth to where you said your improved knowledge originally came from. The Ritual of Blood Taking is an ancient custom of our people, one known to very few. And even the fel magics that you cast held some semblance of voodoo hexes and spells." Her eyes began to glow with a golden aura as she held the stare between them. "You will not only tell me who it is among the Legion that you have pledged your allegiance to, but you will also tell me how you have come to learn and corrupt the sacred ways of our people. You will tell me how and why you've abandoned the spirits and used their own might against them."

Malacrass only laughed derisively at the priestess, his glazed crimson eyes never leaving her face.

Atal'Zan whispered gently inside her head and Ki'ra's lips curled into a smile that Akashii, who observed her and the hex lord silently, found unsettling. As she brought her face closer to the fel troll's and closed a hand around his other tusk, Ki'ra's eyes flared with light. "_You WILL show us_," came the duel voice of the priestess and the spirit and the fire that blazed from her eyes shot out in two streams and directly into Malacrass's red orbs.

Akashii jumped back as the great body of the fel Troll shuddered and a cry erupted from his cracked lips. Ki'ra, holding the much larger Malacrass in place only by his tusk, narrowed her eyes as the tendrils of light pushed themselves into his skull, flitting into mind. In some desperate attempt, she felt Malacrass use what little ability he had left to throw up a ward against the invading presence, but with the aid of the spirit inside her Ki'ra pushed through it effortlessly and dove into his memory.

The images came in flashes, a cacophony of events and scenarios from the hex lord's life, many of which were of no immediate to concern to the situation at hand. Atal'Zan sifted through his memories with ease, drawing up more recent recollections that would tell her what she would need to know.

Beaten and tortured, imprisoned with many of his people by the high elves and humans of the Alliance after the Amani Empire's defeat during the Second War. A desperate and violent escape. Wandering aimlessly, begging for the spirits for answers and guidance. An exodus to Zandalar. Jealousy. Lust. Thirst for powers he beheld there. A reunion with Zul'jin in the Ghostlands. Rage. Pain. Vengeance. Sorrow. The rebuilding of an old nation. Unity forged through bloody revenge and madness. Studying and experimenting, a quest for new knowledge and power. A shadowed and powerful figure. Tempting promises and offers. A blood pact and whispered orders. A secret siege on Zul'Gurub. A battle with the Gurubashi. The requisition of a very old and battered tome…

Ki'ra inhaled sharply as she closed her eyes and broke the link between them. She staggered backward, but Akashii was there to catch her, and she stared at the shaking Amani priest that was convulsing and muttering incoherently. Despite the blood and charred flesh that covered his cheeks, Ki'ra could see new wetness glistening beneath his eyes. She swallowed heavily and beneath the Great Mother's increasing anger, there was the tiniest bit of pity. "You cared about your people once," she murmured sadly to the hex lord, who heaved and sputtered as if he were gasping for breath. Malacrass had been afraid, desperate, and alone. After all he had been through, it was almost not surprising that he had fallen into such darkness…

She winced as Atal'Zan's anger burned within her painfully. _He does not deserve your sympathy, my child_, the spirit said reproachfully. _Not for what he has done. Not for what he has hidden from us…_

Nodding, the priestess's brief empathy was replaced with a burning excitement if not desire. "Zul'jin," she said, not removing her eyes from Malacrass, who bowed his head and stared at the ground.

The witch doctor shuddered at the sudden sound of his name. "Yes, Priestess Ki'ra," he replied in a submissive tone.

Ki'ra faced him and their crimson eyes stared at one another. "You will take me back to the Temple of Ula-Tek," she commanded him. "I wish to see where Malacrass performed his rituals."

Warlord Zul'jin, leader of the Amani Empire and once an unwilling and unknowing servant of the Burning Legion, bowed his head and swept his remaining arm against his chest. "Yes, Priestess Ki'ra," he replied.

* * *

She was standing at the wooden door again, the one she had been led to by the hex lord's fel powers. The uncomfortable and dark pull that had ensnared her curiosity was gone, yet there was another force that was equally as entrancing. Now that she was aware of what Malacrass had kept hidden beneath the stone walls and floors of the Shrine of Ula-Tek for years, she knew what that force was.

Ki'ra approached the door, but Akashii stepped in front of her. "Let me go first," he said. Looking into his eyes, which were still blazing with the light of the Loa, Ki'ra couldn't help but admire how powerful he looked and felt next to her. He gave her a brief smile and she returned the expression and nodded. Holding his sword tightly in his hand, her Chosen took in a deep breath before walking toward the wooden entrance and pushing it open.

He entered cautiously, muscles tense and coiled, ready to dodge any type of trap or ward that may have laid in waiting beyond the door. He stepped lightly across the cold stone floor, his keen glowing eyes illuminating the dark space of the room. Pausing for a moment, his gaze swept the darkness and his ears listened for the slightest hint of sound. Akashii then turned and nodded to Ki'ra, who passed the threshold into the room. Behind her filed in the small group that had accompanied her to the Shrine of Ula-Tek, including Zul'jin, Nyeki, the Darkspear Barbarians, and two Amani'shi Berserkers. Held up by his ruined arms by the two forest troll warriors was Hex Lord Malacrass, his large head bowed and still as the two powerful Berserkers dragged their former spiritual leader unceremoniously into the room.

There were two cold torches mounted on the walls and Ki'ra quickly spit out two wisps of flames to light them. When the torches filled the room with a soft orange glow, she began to circle the room to observe the space, taking in every detail. Upon first glance, the chamber looked no different than the workspace of any troll witch doctor or priest. Littering alcoves in the stone walls were many items used for voodoo rituals: skulls, long crooked daggers, vials of unidentifiable mixtures and concoctions, strings of animal bones and pelts, dried plants, and various totems. Zandali glyphs were carved into the stone, marred with pigments of various colors that had to have come from powered flora and earth. Ki'ra's eyes squinted as she bent down to observe a particular circle drawn into a slightly raised platform at the front of the room. She could barely make out the inscribed symbols on the dark stone in the shadowy room, but her eyes were keen enough to read the vague Zandali symbols. Fitted between the geometric shapes were markings that Ki'ra did not recognize, gestural and elaborate glyphs that had been written it what had to have been blood. She reached out warily to touch one of the wicked marks; as soon as her hand brushed the surface of the stone, a slight sizzle of pain erupted in her skin. Ki'ra flung her hand back more out of surprise than pain and rose swiftly from the floor.

_Traces of fel energy_, Atal'Zan said to her. Ki'ra nodded. She could feel the dark and unnatural presence as if it were seeped permanently into the very stones of the room. How dare he practice his demonic rites within the sacred shrine, Ki'ra thought with barely checked anger. It was an ultimate disrespect to practice such dark rituals and spells inside the temple of the snake spirit and was most likely one of the reasons for the departure of the Loa's blessings. She glanced momentarily at the hex lord that was silent and still between his two captors. Malacrass obviously had no fear of being discovered, as he hadn't even protected the space with wards or barrier spells. Had he ensnared Zul'jin and the Amani so easily that they had not even questioned what he did inside the temple?

Zul'jin seemed aware of her thoughts. His eyes were averted from the priestess, gazing into one of the torches hung at the wall with a far away look in his eye, yet Ki'ra could plainly see the shame etched in his furrowed brows. The priestess's anger with the Amani warlord was decreasing more and more, replaced with an earnest compassion. She had no idea what actions the Great Loa would take against the Amani, especially their warlord, for what they had allowed to happen, but she found herself hoping that it would not be as cruel a punishment as Malacrass was certain to receive.

Recalling the memories she had seen in the hex lord's mind, Ki'ra searched the fragments for the particular scene she had witnessed. Looking to the back of the room, she saw the curtained off area that Malacrass had passed through in an especially harrowing memory of his that involved the brutal interrogation and eventual death of a blood elf paladin. The force that pulled at her like tiny strings around her body became stronger as she took a few steps toward the cloaked doorway.

Akashii, still faithfully at her side, pushed past the torn curtain first. There was a short set of stairs that lead to a small store room that was filled with more of the same items that had been present in the ritual chamber. Here and there, wedged between old tomes or humanoid skulls dripping with candle wax, were a few items that Ki'ra did not recognize as belonging to her people: stone disks engraved with runes, a strange plant with curled leaves, and a jar of something that moved and slithered in a soupy mix of gray liquid. Cringing, she ignored the objects and moved toward the one that she was certain held the source of the familiar energy that pulled at her. It was a large worn chest, one that did not seem very unusual. Yet Ki'ra knew that its common appearance was deceptive.

She knew how to open it. Malacrass's memories of the container that held his most prized possession revealed to her own to unlock its hidden mechanism. Yet she refused to utter the words in the demonic tongue. Her own command would suffice, one that the object inside would not resist no matter what wards bound it in its prison.

Stretching her hand forward, Ki'ra murmured the single word that had brought Jin'rohk to her. As soon as the foreign command left her lips, the chest rattled violently, clattering against the floor. After a moment, Ki'ra repeated the word with more demand and urgency. The chest trembled again, this time with more fury. As if it were being corroded by some acidic liquid, the false wooden form of the chest began to fizzle away. The mirage of wood and metal melted into nothingness, revealing the large rectangular object that had been kept inside of it.

Gasping, the priestess stared down at the ancient relic Sun'rohk, Keeper of Worlds. As revealed in his memories, Malacrass had acquired the tome from Zul'Gurub when the Amani first sought new powers to use against their enemies. There had been a battle between the hex lord and the forces he took to the temple in Stranglethorn Vale, meaning it was not the devil Hakkar that he had allied with. No, the cloaked figure that had appeared in his memories was not an ally of the so called Dark Loa. However or whatever it was, there was a good chance it was a more formidable foe than the Soulflayer himself….

Stooping down, Ki'ra lifted the heavy tome with ease into her arms. It was large and thick, filled with pages that had survived the passage of time, some dating back as far as the Great Mother's first sons. It was warm in her hands, the dark leathery cover smooth and heated under her touch like flesh, and filled her with a soothing and addictive warmth. She gently caressed the cords of thick and indestructible vines that bound it closed, latched together with an ancient but advanced wooden mechanism.

"Is that…" Akashii whispered, staring at the book with wide eyes. Ki'ra only nodded in reply.

_Finally_, Atal'Zan whispered. _We have the three keys._

Ki'ra had an aching need to open the book, to see what knowledge it held and to feel the final rising of Atal'Zan's full might within her. Yet she knew the time to unlock the Keeper was not now. Cradling the book to her, Ki'ra exited the small chamber with Akashii following closely behind her.

"By da Loa…it be Sun'rohk," murmured Zul'jin with a wide eye that was focused on the ancient tome as Ki'ra reentered the ritual room. He shook his head slowly. "I nevah knew dat it was here…Malacrass spoke of it once, tol' me dat da powah we desired may have been in it, but I nevah knew dat he had gone searchin' fo' it."

Ki'ra nodded. Malacrass had kept the book secret from most except the very few that he chose to reveal his secret alliance with, whom did not include Zul'jin. "I know," she replied softly. The leader of the Amani Empire's face fell and she saw the rage, regret, and humiliation in his expression.

_You pity him after all allowed to happen to his people._

Atal'Zan's tone was slightly curious and the words were presented as statement rather than a question. Ki'ra could feel the Great Mother searching her thoughts, sharing her emotions. She knew her answer already, but the priestess still nodded.

…_you would grant him forgiveness over retribution?_

Ki'ra wished not to shed unnecessary blood, even of those that had once been her enemies. Despite his previous actions and what he had told her in the library, Zul'jin was remorseful. Even before he had know he was being used by Malacrass and the Legion, the warlord still held a shred of the strong beliefs he once had in the Loa and the protection of his people. Given the chance, Ki'ra was certain that Zul'jin would do whatever was necessary to restore the forest trolls' spiritual link. She nodded again silently.

Atal'Zan was quiet for a while and Ki'ra remained silent and still, listening for a reply from the spirit. Finally, she spoke.

_I grant you the choice, then. Salvation or destruction. Either way, there shall be a new beginning for my children._

The Loa's words were calm, but Ki'ra could sense a tinge of something oddly dangerous behind their meaning. Yet she knew already what she would choose for the Amani's future. She would not take the lives of a people who truly wished to reconcile.

"You have damned yourself, Malacrass," Ki'ra spoke to the hex lord that kneeled pitifully on the floor between the two Berserkers. "The Amani will be shown mercy…" Zul'jin looked up, his face bearing a clear expression of surprise. "…for it is through their rage and misfortune that they became lost. But you, you willingly abandoned the Loa and used the ancient magics and rituals they bestowed upon our people long ago to enslave both them and the Amani. You sold your people to the Burning Legion. There will be no forgiveness for you, Malacrass, and you will not live for what you have done."

Malacrass was silent after Ki'ra's last words, his large head still hung between his hulking spine covered shoulders. Then, a gurgling chuckle came from the ruined throat of the fel troll. He looked up with glazed red eyes and between his large tusks a smile played across his cracked lips. "Den…kill…me," he rasped in what had to be a painful laugh with his burned lips, tongue, and throat. "But…dis…not…be…da…end…of…me."

Ki'ra watched the fel troll laugh for a moment longer and returned the defiant gaze that tried to bore into her crimson eyes. His audaciousness further angered her and she felt heat rise in her throat and face, but she pushed away the desire to burn the hex lord to a cinder and merely shook her head. "No," she replied with a deep sigh. "No, Malacrass, it will be the end of you."

Light flared from Ki'ra's eyes, which held Malacrass's stare, and a small smile formed on her full lips. When she did this, for the briefest of seconds, a flicker of fear appeared in the Amani priest's face.

"And I will make sure of that."

* * *

A/N: Malacrass downed! (hur hur, game joke...). Sorry for another delay, but this chapter took a long time to write. Action scenes are hard to do and with a battle as elaborate as this one, it took a while to refine, reread, and rewrite to make sure that nothing was muddled or difficult to understand.

I kind of feel bad for ole Mal. Not that he didn't deserve what he got, but if you think about it, him and Zul'jin weren't too different. They both were desperate for ways to save their people and restore what they once had. Zul'jin seems like the "I'll just stew over it for 20+ years and kill everyone who comes knockin' at my door" type while Malacrass is the "I'll go out and learn how to eff some people up royally" type...he just kinda went off the deep end and got selfish. Had Mal been a bit more remorseful, I think Ki'ra would have forgiven him too. But alas, he's a pretty big asshole even till the end.

Man, I can't believe Chapter 30 is next! The conclusion to the "Zul'Aman" arc, the end of the O Chapters, and the beginning of the end for our priestess, her Chosen, and the Darkspear Trolls. Just 6 more chapters until the finale...Chapter 30 will come soon because it's pretty much almost finished. Just gotta make some tweaks. See you then!


	30. Chapter 30: Onward

Chapter 30: Onward

When the leaders of the Amani tribes arrived in Zul'Aman, they were met by whispered gossip and tales of the alleged battle that had occurred in Maisara Hills just days ago. Strange and elaborated accounts of a ring of fire, a fierce fight between the Warlord Zul'jin and one of the Darkspear Trolls, and the discovery of a deception that no one could believe was true spread throughout the city. The seemingly far-fetched stories reached the ears of the tribal leaders before they even convened in the Shrine of Ula-Tek as commanded by the Warlord Zul'jin, who had sent messengers to the tribes just days before. They assumed that the sudden meeting called by their leader was connected to the events that supposedly happened in the sacred mountainous hills, yet they were uncertain how many of the details were true, if any, and which had been embellished and misspoken by the numerous conversations they had been filtered and passed through. They were curious, anxious, yet even more so fearful what the consequences and effects were if the most scandalous of the rumors were true. The Amani leaders were eager to meet their warlord in the temple, for he would certainly quell their concerns and answer their questions.

Yet it wasn't Zul'jin that met the gathered tribal chieftains and spiritual advisors, but the Zandalari Channeler Ki'ra accompanied by Nyeki, the young but respected Amani'shi shaman, and the Darkspear warrior Akashii. The priestess, seated on a pallet in one of the large circular worshipping shrines, wore a grave, if not almost intimidating, expression that struck fear in many of the Amani that she welcomed into the room. Her guardian, looking just as stern, watched with narrowed eyes as the Amani filed into the chamber.

When they were seated and before the leaders of the tribes could speak their burning queries, the priestess and the shaman told of what happened in Maisara Hills, detailing the fight, the deaths of the Spirit Vessels of the four Primal Loa and the release of the spirits they held, and, most outrageous of all, the Hex Lord Malacrass's unknown allegiance with the Burning Legion and his plan to control the might of the Great Loa. Had it not been for their tribesman's confirmation of the events, adding her own details and explaining that the Amani spiritual leader's amazing powers, which the tribes were led to believe were bestowed upon them by the Loa, were actually gained from mixing fel energy magics with ancient troll rituals and spells, many of the Amani leaders would have not believed her. They were incredulous and afraid, shouting and arguing that such a taint could have not gone unnoticed among them for so long or that Malacrass, a trusted and faithful Amani priest, would have never given himself to the Legion willingly. Yet when Ki'ra showed them Sun'rohk, Keeper of Worlds and a sacred tome that was rumored to have not been seen in over hundreds years, many of their doubts began to wane, as did the volume of their voices.

"It is with Sun'rohk that Malacrass was able to come to know ancient practices and magics that were created long before our tribes were divided by the sundered lands or jealous hatred," the priestess spoke over the lingering exclamations. "He also spent some time on Zandalar studying with my tribe's High Priests. Yet all of the knowledge from our people that he gained was twisted and tainted by the abilities that he was granted by the Legion. His enslavement of the four Primal Loa tore away at the spiritual link here and drove the energies of the spirits and the elements from the Amani."

"Lies!" barked an elder priest from the Shadowpine tribe. He rose as he spoke, gesturing angrily with his large hands. "Malacrass saved da Amani Empire! He prayed to doz spirits and we gained der blessins cuz dey found us worthy! Dey wanted us to defeat da enemies dat had damn near destroyed der faithful followers!"

"Dat is da lie dat he told us and we told ourselves!" Nyeki retorted, standing as well and stepping down from the platform she and Ki'ra had been seated on. "We believed anythin' he said cuz he was one of us and we turned a blind eye to whatevah he did cuz we wanted revenge! But Malacrass nevah had da best interest of da tribe in mind!"

"Malacrass was helpin' da Amani long befo' either of ya was alive, whelp!" the priest snapped. "Befo' and aftah da Second War, it was him dat kept our faith in da Loa and sacrificed much to see dat we survived! I worked side by side wit him fo' many years! It is not true dat he would—"

"It be true, Zekultha, and I will'na have ya talkin' to Priestess Ki'ra nor one who stood against him wit such disrespect."

Zul'jin's quiet, yet commanding and cold voice echoed throughout the shrine room when he spoke, instantly quieting both the elder priest and his other gathered subordinates. The Amani warlord, accompanied by the Darkspear witch doctor Mahane, entered the chamber from the rear, drawing all attention to the doorway. He was carrying Malacrass's broken staff while Mahane held a cloth wrapped bundle at her side.

"M-mah Lord," Zekultha stammered as he respectfully bowed along with the other Amani. "Fo'give me, but I only meant dat dez younglings could nevah know da sacrifices Hex Lord Malacrass made fo' our people when dey—"

"Malacrass is a traitor to da Amani, to da trolls, and da spirits," Zul'jin interjected in a tone that was laced with cold ire. "Whateva noble causes he once pefo'med fo' our people long ago are now ruined by da evils dat he has helped bring upon us. Everythin' da priestess say be true. He been deceivin' all of us, even mahself, since we returned to Zul'Aman afta da Second War. He willingly corrupted himself wit da powahs of da Legion and was workin' to claim da might of da Loa as well as da servitude of the Amani fo' his master." His single red eye bore down on the priest. "Dis come from da mouth of ya warlord. Do ya still not believe?"

Murmurs of shock and disbelief came from the Amani leaders. His face twisted in sickening distress, the priest Zekultha sank back down to the floor. "It…can'na be…" he whispered.

While the Amani talked anxiously among themselves, Ki'ra rose from her seat and stepped down the platform to the pair of witch doctors. Her face held an impassive and dark expression as she approached the Warlord Zul'jin. "Is it complete?" she asked in an almost mute tone, yet her words drew the attention of the gathered trolls back to her.

Zul'jin and Mahane both nodded and the Darkspear witch doctor brought forth the bundle wrapped in dark cloth bound tightly with cords of twine and sealed with a wooden totem. She handed the parcel to Ki'ra, who took it with careful hands. It was light, weighted more so by the thick cloth it was covered in rather than its contents, yet there was a heaviness to it that came not from physical mass, but something else that made her fingers tremble when she held it.

Ki'ra ignored the odd uncomfortable tingling in her hands, pushing it away with a small amount of her fire gift channeled into her palms. "And the skull?" she inquired further.

"Soaked in da propah solution and den burned until it was ashes," Mahane replied. "Da tusks too. We did'na want to risk usin' dem in an elixir."

Ki'ra nodded approvingly and looked down at the bundle. She trusted the witch doctors carried out the three night long rite with utmost attention to detail. Such was their role as practitioners and keepers of the ancient art of voodoo. Turning back to the room of gathered Amani trolls, Ki'ra said, "If you need further convincing, then I will give it to you. Please, follow me."

There was a slight moment of hesitation, the trolls looking between the leader of their empire and the envoy of the Loa. When Zul'jin's eyes furrowed with a stern expression, they rose from their seats and followed the Zandalari priestess, her Chosen, the shaman, and the two witch doctors from the Shrine of Ula-Tek. With Ki'ra, Akashii, and Zul'jin leading, the procession walked through the pathways and ramps of Zul'Aman back toward the center of the sprawling city. The Amani'shi they passed stared with rapt attention. Some joined the crowd, curious at what was occurring and certain that it was connected to recent events.

Ki'ra finally chose to halt the procession at a large reflection pool located not far from the gateway into the capital city. The rectangular fountain was situated next to a high double archway bordering the main paved path that ran through the foremost area of Zul'Aman. The priestess stood beneath the archway with Zul'jin, Akashii, Mahane, and Nyeki at her sides and the gathering of Amani in front of her.

"The Loa do not require faith," she spoke after a few moments of silence. "Despite bestowing us with life and blessing our most devoted brethren with their might, the Loa do not forcefully ask for devotion or for our people to worship them. However, for those that beseech their name, that pray for their blessings and claim to live for their honor, that acknowledge they exist and that they are formidable beings, the Loa do demand respect. To speak their names with false reverence is a show of contempt. Yet the ultimate sin, the ultimate act of insolence is to abuse their blessings, to demand the abilities the have given us, and to treat them as if they are meant to serve us. Through dark and evil magics and an alliance with a force that would have all peoples of this world enslaved for their benefit, Malacrass captured the powers of the Loa and used them for his own selfish intentions. Yet it was not him alone that led the Amani from the good will of the spirits. It is the Amani people as a whole that share in his sin."

"But we nevah knew of da Legion's presence here!" shouted an Amani'shi shaman. "We nevah asked fo' da Legion's aid or would evah try to take da powahs of da Loa by force!

Other Amani spoke up in fearful and beseeching tones, assuring that they had nothing to do with Malacrass's betrayal. Ki'ra waited patiently for their voices to die down and then continued. "I am certain that none of you gathered here had any knowledge of Malacrass's alliance or any part in it. Yet it was not only the fel energies and the dark magics here that broke the spiritual link between your tribes and the Loa. The taint that you suffer from probably began eating away at your bonds long before Malacrass was successful with capturing the four animal spirits.

"It is your rage and hatred that is your taint, for it became the reason that you prayed to the spirits. No longer did you pray for good life for your tribesmen, the blessings of the elements, or the progression of your people, but for vengeance and death. I am sure that, perhaps in the beginning, it was your concern for the future of your people that you prayed to overcome your enemies. Even Malacrass once had a genuine concern for the tribes. But those concerns and prayers have long become muddled by blind anger. You have had more concern for the deaths of your enemies than the lives of your brethren or any others for that matter."

Her fingers began pulling at the woven cords that bound the parcel in her hands. "Atal'Zan is known for her benevolence as well as ire. Her disappointment with her children has become anger for what they have done to themselves, here and at Zul'Gurub. She has commanded that I pass judgment on the Amani." Ki'ra listened to the harried murmurs and watched the fearful expressions of the crowd before continuing. "I sense that most of you are not without remorse or beyond redemption. I am a priestess, a spiritual advisor of our people. It has always been my purpose to guide our brethren in the ancient ways of the Loa. Despite what has happened, I do not wish death or any other punishment upon you, my forest brethren." Her eyes drifted to Zul'jin, who had been listening with intent focus the whole time. A soft smile came to her lips. "If the Amani truly seek a renewal of their spiritual bond and are willing to leave behind their rage, then I will help you."

"Yes, yes, we are! We wish for da Loa to return!" Similar cries and prayers erupted from the crowd of Amani gathered at the fountain.

Zul'jin, his half-concealed face solemn, swept a hand across his chest and bowed. "Da Amani are grateful for da Great Motha's fo'giveness, Priestess Ki'ra," he replied reverently. "And we would be honored and mo' dan humble to have ya assistance wit findin' our spiritual link again."

Ki'ra nodded and returned the bow. She then looked to the crowd, who were still speaking with relief and eagerness. "But know this," she said in a louder voice tinged with serious warning, hushing them into silence. "Once you have regained your redemption, you must hold on to it and honor the second chance you have been granted. Fall back into the rage that consumed you, and I warn you…" The wrappings of the bundle in her hands fell to the ground and collective gasp of shock came from the gathered Amani. She held the parcel's contents high above her head so that all could see it clearly. "…the Loa will not be forgiving again."

Zul'jin handed Ki'ra Malacrass's broken staff and the priestess walked the short distance to the post between the two tall archways. She stabbed the butt of the wicked looking stave into the earth and then, using the small length of looped twine that had been fixated to the object in her hands, hung it between the wicked curved prongs.

"This will remain here as a reminder," she said, eyes hateful staring down at the erected object. "A reminder of what you have allowed to taint your people. It is a reminder of the second chance you have been given, of the redemption you can obtain if you truly desire it. Yet it is also a reminder of what will befall you should you fall back into your blood lustful rage." She turned to the crowd and smiled softly. "It is my earnest hope, by forest brethren, that you will find your salvation, for I would never wish you to experience what he went through."

With those last words, Ki'ra walked back to Akashii and Nyeki's side, leaving the severed and shrunken head of Hex Lord Malacrass dangling from his broken weapon beneath the archway.

* * *

Kanna sat alone on the stone edge of the large circular fountain, staring absent-mindedly into the water. She swayed her longs leg slowly back and forth beneath the surface, observing how the currents she created followed the moment. She was only focusing on the water to deter her mind from other thoughts, ones that were filling her with emotions that made her feel as if a cold hand had tightened around her throat. It was impossible to keep them at bay for long, as hard as she tried. Even the beauty of the evening sun reflected against the water, casting it in hues of rich red and gold, could not keep her distracted from the sadness. A tear rolled down her sky blue cheek and Kanna sniffled softly as she brought her hands to her face.

"Aw, I thought ya'd be bathin'. Coulda gotten me a nice leetl peek."

Startled, the Troll woman leapt up from her seat at the fountain's rim and turned in the direction of the sudden voice. Kanna had been grateful to find the unoccupied pool away from the central area of Zul'Aman and had hoped that she wouldn't find herself in the company of any Amani. Though the forest trolls were now welcoming toward the Darkspears, she, as well as her tribesmen, was still very wary of them.

Yet the figure that emerged from the trees behind the pool was not an Amani. Nok grinned broadly as he entered the clearing and waved his hands. "Ah, I did'na mean to startle ya, Kan," he apologized.

"Nok, you're awake!" Kanna stammered. She quickly wiped at her eyes and smoothed down her ruffled green hair as she smiled nervously.

"Yah, jus' woke up 'bout an hour ago," he yawned with a long stretch. "Did'na know dat I was sleep fo' a full three days." He eyed her curiously and cocked his head. "Whatcha doin' out here by ya'self?"

Kanna shook her head quickly. "N-nuthin," she replied. "Jus' wanted to get away fo' a bit." She felt uncharacteristically jittery in Nok's presence and had to hold her hands tightly at her sides to keep them from shaking. "How ya feelin'?"

"Much bettah now," the rogue sighed as he walked over to woman. He was shirtless and wearing only leather pants that stopped just below his knees. A few bandages were wrapped around his torso and shoulder. "Ear kinda feels a bit weird, but I guess dat be cuz half of its missing."

Kanna smiled grimly as she looked at the side of Nok's head, observing the now healed ear. It had indeed been shortened by half, the flesh at the ends now sealed back over the cartilage and mended. A large scar had formed on his face, running from his temple down over the flesh that covered the base of his left tusk and to the end of his pointed jaw. The long curved bone had been fitted with a thick silver cuff at the top to keep the portion that had been cracked from splintering any further.

"Guess I'm gonna hafta grow out mah hair on da otha side now to hide da ear," he chuckled with a grin while rubbing his half shaved head. "But I kinda like da scar. Make me look dangerous and sexy, don'cha—"

Suddenly, Kanna had her arms thrown around Nok's waist and her head buried into chest. Startled for a moment, the rogue only stared down in surprise at the woman who held him tightly. "Had I known dat all I had to do was lose an ear to get ya to touch me, I woulda cut one off long ago," he murmured with a grin as his hands gently found her shoulders.

"Ya big dummy!" Kanna spat as her head snapped up. Her bright blue eyes were glittering with tears as she bore her teeth at him. "Ya almost died and all ya can do is make jokes?! Can't ya be serious for one minute!?"

Taken aback by the anger in her voice, Nok blinked for a moment before a less playful smile came to his lips. "I'm sorry, Kan," he murmured as wetness rolled down Kanna's cheeks. He swept the tears from her face gently. "Don't cry. I be fine now. A bit of missin' ear and a scar ain't nuthin' to ole Nok. It gonna take more dan some crazeh demon priest to take me down." His hands slowly moved to her back. "I'm still here for ya."

The shaman sniffled as she wiped at her nose and eyes. Then, as if she had just realized how close she had drawn herself to him, Kanna suddenly lurched back and brought her hands to her lips. "I-I…" she stammered while her whole body flushed and she turned away from him. "I…jus…I'm glad dat ya alright. If ya would'na have tried to play hero and save me, ya would still have ya ear...but…" She turned her head around and smiled. "I'm glad ya did."

Nok stared back at her silently. There was a solemn expression on his face, one that Kanna had not seen him wear very often. His dark green eyes were narrowed slightly and his lips were devoid of the customary smile he always wore. "Kanna," he murmured in a low voice that almost startled her. His hands reached up and gently rested on her shoulders. As much as she tried not to, the shaman trembled under his touch. "Ya was really dat worried bout me?"

"O-o-of course, ya fool!" she stammered as she tried to walk from beneath his hands, but found that his firm grip kept her in place. She turned her head away from him instead, hoping to hide the scarlet blush rising in her blue cheeks. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Kanna," he repeated again. She heard him sigh behind her and the gentle brush of his breath against her skin made her shake even more. "I…I was dyin'. I really was two steps away from goin' to da graveyard. I felt ole Atal'Mueh'zala reachin' out his black hands fo' me." Nok's muscular chest pressed against Kanna's back and she felt his cheek against her head. "But I heard ya callin' for me, Kan. I heard ya sayin' dat ya wanted me to come back and dat ya needed me. And so I told dat ole reapah I wasn'na goin' anywhere if ya did'na want me to. He let me come back, Kanna. He let me come back to ya."

"Well, I-I'm glad he did," the shaman stuttered while trying to keep her composure. "B-but when I said I needed ya, I jus…meant…ya know…I mean I did'na wanna see ya die and leave Akashii and da othas—"

"How long we gonna keep playin' deez games?"

Hearing the slight anger in his voice, Kanna steeled beneath his touch. "I-I don'na know what ya mean, Nok," Kanna muttered while looking for a way to avoid the impending conversation.

"Kan, I'm tired of dis," Nok growled behind her. "I'm tired of pretendin' like we don't care 'bout each other like we know we do."

"W-what?" Kanna turned around and tried to look as taken aback as she could. "What ya talkin' about, Nok?"

"Kan, don't play dumb!" he exclaimed, his voice rising with irritation. "Ya know I been luvin' ya since we was kids! And I thought dat ya felt da same way about me, but evah since dat time we was togetha yah been actin' like you don't give a pile o' kodo shit about me!"

Kanna looked down at her feet, trying her best to avoid the rogue's piercing gaze. She knew exactly what time Nok was referring to. It had been a memory that Kanna often tried to erase from her mind but on many occasions found herself willingly recalling when she was alone.

"N-Nok, dat was a mistake, I told ya," she told him with exasperation in her strained voice. "Ya had jus' come back from Outland and I had'na seen ya for almost a year…and…and…it was all jus' a mistake!"

"I don't believe dat, Kanna," Nok said in a low voice as he stepped closer to her. "I thought about ya every damn day I spend it dat spirit forsaken place. I thought I had to go back and prove somethin' to myself afta Sian's death, but all it proved to me was dat I hated bein' away from ya." His hand came up and stroked a strand of curly green hair from her face before the shaman could back away. "Kan, dat night we spent togetha was da best night of mah life. Aftah all dat happened in Outland, to come home and have ya der to greet me made everythin' I endured worth it. And dat night…" A sigh escaped his mouth as he moved toward her again. "Kan, ya can'na deny ya didn't luv it as much as I did."

Her body flushing with embarrassment, Kanna gritted her teeth as she tried to ward away the memories that threatened to return to her mind. But her will was not strong enough and Kanna's body swooned as she vividly recalled the night of Nok's homecoming to Sen'jin Village. She had been so excited to see him again and was more than eager to join her tribesmen in welcoming him back. The mead had flowed freely and an intoxicating happiness had enveloped the entire tribe as they celebrated. Feeling both the effects of the emotions that overwhelmed her and the alcohol, Kanna had abandoned her usually solid inhibitions. Soon, she and Nok were wrapped in each other's arms, physically depicting how much they had missed one another. After making love on one of the secluded islands off the coast of the village, Kanna had fallen asleep next to Nok, content and all too pleased. Yet when morning dawned, as did the realization of what she had done, a much more sober and grounded Kanna had instantly regretted her actions.

"Evah since dat night though…" Nok's voice broke into Kanna's fantasies. "…ya been treatin' me like I forced mah'self upon ya or like it was nuthin' but sex to ya." His soft green eyes stared into hers and Kanna felt herself trapped by his gaze. "But it was'na like dat to me at all, Kan. I had been wantin' ya body and luv long befo' and I thought I had both den. But I guess I was wrong…"

Kanna suddenly snorted, folding her arms across her chest. "Well ya did'na seem too upset 'bout it," she snapped, her temper rising. "As I recall, a few weeks latah and ya was afta da body of some otha woman! And anotha, and anotha den!"

"Dat's cuz ya acted like ya did'na want me!" Nok spat back at her, his brows furrowed. "I told ya how I felt right afta dat night and ya acted like ya was disgusted wit' me! I tried for days to get a straight answer out of ya, but ya jus' avoided me like I was da Blight!" He threw his arms up in the air and growled. "Mebbe I should'na went afta doz women so soon, but da only reason I evah did is cuz I thought da only way I was gonna get ovah ya was to find someone else! But no matter how many women I found mah'self wit aftah dat, none of dem ever satisfied me like you did!"

"Den mebbe you shoulda found bettah luvas!" Kanna retorted angrily.

"I'm not talkin' bout jus' sex, Kan!" Nok seethed as he glared at her. "I'm talkin' 'bout mentally and spiritually! Da things we used to talk about, da times we spent discussin' deep t'ings like da spirits, and da world, and our destinies! Da way mah soul felt like it was on fiyah when ya was 'round me!" He moved toward her with the quickness he was renowned for and grasped her shoulders. "Kan, ya did things to me no otha woman evah done! Ya made me feel like I was whole, like I knew my place among da spirits! Had ya jus' told me dat ya truly did'na want me back den, my spirit woulda died! But ya nevah did, so I held up hope dat mebbe one day ya'd come 'round and realize ya was meant to be wit' me!"

Shocked and startled, Kanna stared into the blazing green eyes that penetrated her effortlessly. Trembling beneath Nok's tight hold, the shaman swallowed heavily. In the few times she had seen Nok's serious side, it had almost frightened her. He was unapologetically honest and open and often let his emotions out without trying to contain them. Though she was aware of his desire for her, Kanna had never believed that it truly transcended anything above infatuation, no matter what he had told her. Yet as she saw the emotions filter through his gaze, Kanna knew that he was being truthful about how he felt, that he truly had loved her deeply.

"Kan, if almost dyin' has taught me anythin' it's dat I can't keep wastin' time and lyin' to myself," Nok rasped in a quieter tone. "Dat's why I'm makin' ya confront dis right here and now." His expression softened and he smiled. "I luv ya, Kan. I luv ya so damn much, mo' dan anyone and anythin' in dis world. I want to stay by ya side until da day da Great Reaper come fo' me again. Now if you can stand here and tell me dat ya do'na want nothin' to do wit' me and mean it, I'll nevah say another word to ya again. I might even leave da village cuz I dun t'ink I could stay 'round ya no 'mo. But if ya got an ounce of luv for me, if ya think even in da slightest ya could be wit me, I ain't givin' up on ya, Kan. I'm gonna be afta ya 'til da day ya can say dat ya luv me or da day dat I die!"

Nok's chest heaved as he glared down at Kanna, his eyes unblinking and wild. Kanna's agape lips searched for words to say, but her muddled mind did not seem to work. The ferocity with which Nok had confessed his love had rendered her speechless and taken aback.

Then, torrents of emotions and memories flooded over her like water breaking through a dam. They had grown up together in their home of Stranglethorn Vale with Nok's little sister Sian, Kanna's brother Kall, and Akashii, who had been adopted into Kanna's family after his mother's death and father's departure. As younglings, they endured the tribal wars between the Gurubashi jungle Trolls and followed the Darkspear leader Sen'jin to safer lands on the Broken Isles. As fledgling defenders of their tribe, they had fought side by side with Thrall's orc forces against murloc invaders and the Kul Tiras navy until the young warchief helped them settle in their new home on Durotar. As members of the Horde, they joined noble fighters of other races against various enemies all over the continents of Azeroth. When the Dark Portal opened up and Thrall called for representatives of the Horde to face the Burning Legion, Kanna and Nok had left with their friends to face unknown foes that would ultimately take one of their own.

They shared so much pain. Together, they had endured more anguish and sorrow than Kanna ever wanted to recall. Yet there had been joy and happy times, memories that she never wanted to forget. Sunny days playing in the jungle, sharing rites of adulthood, traveling to exotic and new regions, laughing and dining together on the Darkspear Strand—Nok had been there with her through it all. He had always been protective of her, almost more so than her older brothers, and the rogue had become her most trustworthy friend.

"I'm gonna always be here for ya, Kan," he had whispered to her the night they laid naked in each other's arms beneath the canopy of trees on the Echo Isles. "I'll nevah leave ya."

Kanna realized that she had pressed herself into Nok's chest; her face was only a hair away from his and she could feel his soft breath upon her face. She flushed red and took a step back, but Nok's hands remained on her shoulders. Her blue eyes diverted the ground to avoid meeting his stare.

"At least tell me why," Nok said in a wounded tone. "Why ya hate me so much? What be wrong wit me dat ya would nevah consider bein' wit me?"

"I do'na hate ya, Nok!" Kanna exclaimed as her head snapped toward him, troubled that he would think that in the first place. Yet now that she thought of it, the way she acted so aloof and brusque to him probably lead him to think so. Sighing heavily and looking down again, the shaman shook her head. "I know I ain't always treated ya da nicest , but I do'na hate ya. We been friends all our lives and I care 'bout you jus' as much as I care about 'Kash, Kall, and Ura."

"Is dat it, den? Ya care 'bout me but….ya jus' do'na luv me?" Nok asked, his words more strained than before.

Kanna's face burned and she tucked her chin tighter into her shoulder, refusing to see the pained expression that reflected his anxiety. She was not sure she was ready to face the question. "I…" she muttered, shifting beneath his touch. "I…"

Nok seemed to sense her rising discomfort and removed his hands from her shoulders and let them drop to his sides. "Jus' be honest wit me, Kan," he mumbled, lowering his head as well. "If ya do not luv me, den jus' tell me. Betta to know now dan—"

"I do luv ya, Nok."

The rogue's head snapped up and he stared incredulously at the shaman who had blurted out the words. Kanna's eyes, glittering in the golden light of dusk, remained lowered and directed toward the earth. Nok said nothing and a long and tense silence fell between them before Kanna spoke again. "I t'ink I realized it when ya left fo' Outland. Losin' Sian, 'Kash goin' off on his own, den you goin' back der…our group was fallin' apart. Even though I always had Kall and Ura wit me, it jus'…it jus' was'na da same. Not havin' ya der to cheer us up and to make us laugh when t'ings was goin' wrong like ya always did, dat seemed to make it all harda. Even though it hurt not havin' Sian 'round and 'Kash bein' gone…I felt da saddest wit'out you der."

Nok remained quiet, his mouth slightly agape. "Den…why ya treat me da way ya do?" he finally asked. The question was laced with slight irritation and confusion. "If ya luv me, why did ya deny me when I told ya how I felt afta I came home?"

Snickering softly, Kanna shook her head in frustration with herself. She knew the reasons and she was angry with herself for having them, for they had kept her from developing the feelings she had denied for the longest. "Pride."

Blinking at the single worded response, Nok cocked his head. "Pride?"

Kanna nodded. Sighing, the shaman turned away from Nok and walked a few steps to the edge of the reflection pool. She absent-mindedly observed the light of the setting sun settle atop the soft ripples like flakes of gold. "I got fo' brothas, Nok," Kanna began. "Between dem and mah fatha, I've always been coddled and protected evah since mama died durin' da tribal wars. Dey've always treated me like a younglin', lookin' aftah me and steppin' in when dey t'ink I need to be saved. Hell, it's been years since I passed mah rite of adulthood and Kall still treats me like a whelp, always followin' me and actin' like he gotta be mah bodyguard or somethin'! Even though dey nevah meant to, dey always made me feel weak when I was young, dat because I was da only female of da family I always had to have dem as mah protection. Even aftah I masta'd da elements, da art of alchemy, and began trainin' with Masta Mahane to become her apprentice, dey still treat me like I can'na take care of mah'self. Fatha and Kall always badgerin' me 'bout findin' a strong mate dat can watch afta me and protect me." Kanna shook her head and snorted derisively. "But I do'na need a male to take care of me. I don't need no one steppin' in front of me and treatin' me like I can'na handle mah own jus' cuz I be a female.

"I guess, aftah a while, I jus' started equatin' needin' a male wit bein' weak. I focused on mah studies as a shaman and an alchemist and decided dat, as long as I was strong, I would'na need no man to protect me. Kall told me once dat mah pride gonna keep me alone fo' da rest of mah life, and he probably be right. I know I be stubborn and prideful a lot…ain't no male gonna wanna mate wit' a female like dat…" Her skin turned red again and she smiled bashfully. "Dat night…we spent togetha…I did luv it, and it only made me mo' aware of my feelins for ya, but I was scared of confrontin' dem, scared dat since I gave into ya, dat it meant I was weak. I did'na…I did'na want it to seem like I needed ya…even though I did."

Kanna kept her eyes averted the ground, face burning with embarrassment with what she had just confessed. She had never been very open with her emotions and to have to do so with Nok so unexpectedly was taking most of her courage. She supposed it did feel good to get the feelings off her chest, though she had no idea how Nok would react to her reasoning.

The last thing she expected him to do was to laugh, and that is exactly what he did.

"Ya laughin' at me?!" Kanna spat with an angry furrow of her brows as she spun around to face him. "Here I am thinkin' we was bein' serious and I start pourin' my heart out to ya, and ya start laughin!"

Nok shook his head, shoulders shaking with laugher as held his sides. "I'm sorry, Kan," he chuckled. "But not only are ya stubborn and prideful, but ya be about as blind as an old kodo."

"W-what?!" Kanna's anger was beginning to rise and she was regretting ever letting Nok begin the difficult conversation.

Nok stopped laughing, but continued to smile. "Kan, da whole reason I be in luv wit ya is because ya be strong," he replied as he approached her slowly. "I admired dat in ya evah since we was young. Da way ya always stuck up fo' ya'self when we teased ya, or how ya was hell bent on fightin' da murlocs even tho we was barely adults den. Ya be one of da strongest shaman in da tribe and ya accomplished a lot fo' us. Even ya stubbornness be a turn on fo' me. And I luv to flirt and tease ya jus' to see dat sexy snarl on ya face when ya be mad."

Kanna couldn't help but giggle and flush. "Ya got weird fetishes den, mon," she muttered, trying to hide her smirk.

"I got a fetish for you, Kan," Nok replied with a grin of his own, one that made the shaman's knees buckle and heat rise in her body. His hand reached up to smooth a strand of green hair from her face and she trembled when his thick finger delicately stroked her forehead. "Everythin' 'bout ya make mah blood boil, make me wanna be close to ya all da time. I admire ya because ya be strong, confident, and fiery. I know dat it frustrate ya dat ya brothas always treated ya like ya be a weaklin', but dey know ya strong jus' like I do. I understand why dey act da way dey do. Dey luv ya, Kan, plain and simple. It be only instinct for a male to wanna protect a female he cares 'bout, whether it be his sista…" He flushed and smiled at her. "Or da one he wanna be wit' fo'evah."

Smiling, Kanna blushed as Nok's fingers caressed her cheek. "Fo'evah?" she repeated in a murmur. She was almost unaware that her body was drifting closer and closer to his. "Ya want me dat bad, den?"

"Dat I do," he replied in a husky whisper. "I meant it when I said dat I'd keep aftah ya if ya had a shred of luv for me, and know dat I know ya do…" He titled her chin up so that their eyes met directly. She could feel his breath on her mouth. "…yah nevah gonna escape me."

Before Kanna could reply, Nok's lips were pressed against her own, his tusks carefully maneuvered to the sides of her forehead. She was momentarily stunned, overwhelmed by the immense feelings that accompanied the simple act. It had been more than a year since she had felt his touch like that, yet the kiss was familiar and warm, one that Kanna had reminisced about on many occasions. With it came memories of their love making, laughter shared together, and memories of Nok being with her almost all the time. Kanna had noticed before when they first kissed how natural it was to be so close and intimate with him. Now, she felt exactly the same. Pressing herself into his body, she eagerly returned his kiss with passion and yearning that had been buried beneath her stubbornness for years.

Breaking the kiss after a long moment, Kanna affectionately nuzzled her nose against Nok's. "So den dat's it, den?" she whispered against his lips. "I'm yours now?"

Nok grinned and nodded. "Yup, dat is if ya wanna be."

"Hmm…," she hummed with a dramatically thoughtful expression. "I do, but on one condition. Ya can'na be throwin' ya'self in front of me all da time. I be a proud shaman of da Darkspear tribe and I do'na need any man protectin' me like some leetl whelp."

Laughing, the rogue shook his head exasperatedly. "I know dat, Kanna," he replied. "And I promise, I ain't gonna treat ya like ya ain't da powerful shaman dat ya are. I'm always gonna stand beside ya, not in front of ya. But do'na get mad at me if I slip up sometimes and try to play da hero."

Kanna frowned and Nok smiled down at her, making her lips turn into an unwilling grin. She couldn't even be mad at him when it was his hero complex that had ultimately saved her life. She reached up to gently caress the scar that now marked his face. "I jus' do'na want ya gettin' hurt fo' me," she said in a solemn tone while gingerly tracing the edge of his torn ear.

"I would get hurt a thousand times for ya, Kan," he replied in a thick voice as he let her rub his cheek. "Dez scars, I be proud of dem. Dey gonna let everyone know dat I luv mah woman so much dat I be willin' and ready to die fo' her."

The words touched her so deeply that Kanna had to struggle from tearing up. She lowered her head sheepishly, but Nok's hand titled it up to meet his gaze again. They smiled at one another and Nok pressed his forehead against hers gently as Kanna rubbed her nose against his. "Glad ya finally came 'round and realized dat ya was meant to be wit me," he whispered after a quiet moment.

"Do'na get cocky now," Kanna replied in a playfully warning tone.

Nok laughed. "If I was'na cocky, I would'na be da troll ya luv, now would I?"

Smirking, Kanna merely shook her head as her cheeks reddened. "Ya, I luv ya and ya got me now, so get ovah ya'self…"

He chuckled and touched her cheek. "By da Loa, ya look beautiful when ya blush."

His words only made her blue skin turn more scarlet and she coyly glanced away. "Ya always been da only male who could get me all hot like dis…"

His trademark devilish grin returning to his face, Nok licked his lips seductively. "Dat so?" he purred as his hand trailed slowly down her shoulder. "I'm feelin' a bit…hot mah'self. How 'bout we cool off in dis here fountain togetha, hmm?"

Kanna put her hands on her hips and cocked her brow. At any other time, she would have berated Nok for such a remark, but instead chose to narrow her eyes and give him an equally mischievous smirk. "Togetha, eh?"

Nok's lascivious smile widened and he nodded. "Sound like a good idea, huh?" he said in a rumbling tone.

"Mmhmm, dat it does," she cooed. "Den let's hop in, shall we? Ya go first."

Nok had no idea what was happening until he was inches off the ground. Kanna had deftly sidestepped all of a sudden and stamped a foot against the earth. In reply, the ground had rumbled beneath Nok's feet and suddenly buckled and rose as if something were tunneling beneath it. The rogue let out a yelp as the risen mound tossed him several feet into the air and over the stone edge of the fountain. Kanna shielded her face as Nok fell into the water with a large splash and a loud curse.

The shaman had a huge grin on her face and her hands on her hips when Nok broke the surface of the water, coughing and spitting. He stood to his full height, the water rising just below his chest, and swept his long hair from the side of his face. "Dis not what I had in mind," he grumbled with a scowl.

Her lips turning up more, pearl white teeth and tusks glittering in the sunlight, Kanna cocked her head to the side and gave the rogue a seductive smile. "Whut is it, Nok?" she purred in a sweet voice. Nok's frown disappeared when her hands moved slowly from her hips up to her shoulders where her fingers gently pulled at the thin straps of her linen robe . "Is somethin' wrong?"

"Uh," the rogue managed to croak as the knots of her robe released and the fabric covering her full chest immediately fell down. His eyes swept up and down her lithe, curvaceous form while Kanna wriggled out of the rest of the garment and let it pool around her ankles.

Kanna let him get a long eyeful of her fully naked form before stepping over the edge of the fountain. "Is dis not want ya wanted?" Kanna asked in an erotic tone as she descended the pool's set of stone stairs into the water.

The rogue seemed stunned until Kanna waded out to him, standing just a few inches away in the water. Her body was so close that he could feel its warmth heat the water around them. His eyes rising from her ample chest, Nok met her sexy stare with one of his own. He grinned wickedly and reached out to snake a hand around her waist. "Nah, mon," he replied in a husky tone as Kanna pressed her naked body against his and he pulled her close to him. "Dis be all I want and mo'…"

* * *

Even days after the battle in Maisara, Ki'ra still felt the draining effects of the energy she had used to defeat Malacrass and release the captured Nature Loa. Despite the fact that atmosphere in Zul'Aman had changed drastically and the Darkspear Trolls were much more at ease among the Amani, she had not had an opportunity to properly rest.

After meeting with the Amani tribal leaders, Ki'ra hoped that she would have the opportunity to do so before their departure from Zul'Aman. Yet soon after they learned of the corruption that had festered in their city and the redemptive chance they were being granted by Atal'Zan, the Amani were more than eager to speak further with the priestess. The Amani'shi and the tribal leaders came to Ki'ra in the temple of Ula-Tek with queries and concerns. Many were worried for the future of their tribes and the Amani Empire and desired advice on how to reacquire the lost blessings and bonds with the spirits. Though she was very worn, Ki'ra was more than willing to give them counsel. As a spiritual advisor on Zandalar, she was used to such a role and knew that the Amani, above any she had ever aided before, needed guidance.

After a long discussion on the third day of meeting with the Amani, the leaders were finally ready to return back to their tribes. As they were filing out inner most worship chamber of the shrine, Zul'jin appeared in the large arched doorway. The warlord had not attended any of the gatherings and had been strangely absent during the days after he completed the ritual of Soul Binding with Mahane. When Ki'ra asked about him, Nyeki, who had been at Ki'ra's side since after the battle, told her that she, nor any of the other Amani'shi, had seen him.

Zul'jin spoke briefly with some of the Amani chieftains before they left, leaving him, Nyeki, Ki'ra, and Akashii in the temple chamber. Akashii moved closer to Ki'ra as Zul'jin approached, his hand settling on the pommel of his new sword beneath his cloak. Ki'ra knew that, even after everything that occurred after Malacrass's defeat, the Darkspears were not without some contempt for their forest brethren. Akashii especially felt quite a bit of animosity toward their leader.

"Chosen Akashii," Zul'jin said when he was a few steps away from them. While his voice was still cold in tone, it was the first time he had addressed him by name. Ki'ra and Akashii exchanged a surprised glance. "I wish to speak to Priestess Ki'ra….alone."

Akashii bristled, his lips set into thin frown as his brown eyes narrowed. Despite his obvious aversion toward the Amani warlord—and Zul'jin's equal aloofness—the warrior looked at Ki'ra. When the priestess nodded and touched his arm, he growled slightly and stared at the witch doctor. "I'll be outside in da hall if ya need me, luv," Akashii said, not taking his gaze away from Zul'jin until he strode past him and exited the shrine room with Nyeki following. Ki'ra gave an apologetic smile, but Zul'jin seemed either unaware or unconcerned of Akashii's demeanor. Ki'ra had to admit inwardly to herself that she was still a bit nervous to be in Zul'jin's presence alone. She felt guilty being reassured by the weight of Jin'rohk at her back, secured to her in a spear sheath.

"Ya have finished meetin' wit da tribal leaders?" he asked as his brow rose over his good eye.

Ki'ra nodded. "Yes," she replied. "They have truly shown that they are ready to reclaim their spiritual link. I appreciate that they were so willing to ask for the advice. I can only hope that they will carry out what I have told them."

"Dey will, priestess, I assure ya. Dey are wise and faithful leadahs. I am certain dey will do what is right fo' der tribes." A cough came from his covered mouth and he eyed Ki'ra with a piercing stare. "I…want to speak wit' ya, priestess, about what has happened."

Ki'ra nodded. "Of course, Zul'jin," she replied, hoping that her tension was hidden behind her words.

A heavy silence fell between them for a moment. Zul'jin looked uncharacteristically anxious, his usual cold confidence wavering beneath his shifting stare. "I…" A hissing sigh came from his mouth and Zul'jin reached up to his neck. Unwrapping the violet shroud from his shoulders and face, he removed the tattered cloth and let it fall to the floor. Ki'ra braced herself for the sight beneath the cowl and willed her gaze to remain with his. His face still looked haggard and grave, yet there was the slightest bit of softness—if not sorrow—that she had briefly seen before during their encounter in the library.

"Priestess, I must formally apologize to ya…" Zul'jin began as he cast his eyes toward the altar of Ula-Tek. "Da t'ings dat I have done, to mah people and to you, I did'na do only cuz of Malacrass. It was outta mah own rage, greed, and…and lust. I'm ashamed of whut I've become, whut I let mah'self do and whut I let Malacrass accomplish because of mah anger. I coulda realized whut he was doin' had I cared or paid attention. Mebbe I coulda even stopped him…but I did'na. I did'na cuz I wanted da powah to destroy our enemies…no matter where it came from. But I nevah wanted mah people to be slaves to da Legion or lose der link wit da Loa." His gaze rose and he stared at her with an expression that was so filled with emotion Ki'ra was taken aback. "It will take time fo' da Loa to forgive us…to forgive me…and I hope dat ya can fo'give me too, priestess, fo' what I dun to ya and ya allies."

Ki'ra only stared back at him, her eyes fixated on his face by the wounded expression it held. She hadn't expected Zul'jin to give her a personal apology. He seemed too proud and hardened to do such a thing. Yet perhaps everything that had happened affected the witch doctor in more ways that she had expected. She was not sure what exactly the Great Mother had shown him when he was trapped in the fire—it was not her place to know nor would she ever ask him—but it had obviously changed something within him. Some deep realization had cracked at the barrier of remoteness and anger he had wrapped himself in years ago.

Without speaking, Ki'ra slowly raised her hand and reached out towards Zul'jin's face. His single good eye, wide in surprise, followed her movement until the hand was resting on his cheek. The gesture startled Zul'jin and Ki'ra immediately felt him grow rigid under her touch. He looked afraid, weak, and even older than he really was and through her palm Ki'ra could almost feel the torrent of bitter emotions that must have constantly filled him. His brows furrowed in a pained expression and his jaw slightly gaped, moving feebly as if he were struggling to say something. Willing just the tiniest bit of her fire gift into her hand, Ki'ra let her palm grow warm with the power of the Great Loa. Zul'jin let out a soft gasp, no doubt taken aback by the sudden warmth that spread into his cheek and slowly through the rest of his body. She felt his weight shift as he leaned into her touch, pressing his nose and lips against her palm, and reached up with his remaining hand to touch hers.

"I forgive you, Zul'jin," Ki'ra said to him softly with a smile she hoped, along with the fire gift, would touch his shattered spirit. "And I know the Loa will too. There is much you must do to regain your spiritual bond with them, but I know that you are willing to do so. Do not live in your regret and shame as you have lived in your rage. Go forward and do what must be done to mend your spirit and the spirit of your people. After my quest is completed, I will help the Amani find their way again. I will come back." She caressed his hallowed cheek. "I promise."

Sighing deeply, Zul'jin released a breath that sounded like a small moan and closed his eyes. "T'ank ya, Priestess Ki'ra," he whispered after a moment.

Ki'ra smiled at him again and slid her hand from beneath his. She felt his fingers slightly tighten against her as her touch left him, but he did not hold on. "I must go to my comrades now," she said. "We must discuss our plans for our departure to Stranglethorn Vale."

"Ya are welcome to stay in Zul'Aman for as long as ya like, priestess," Zul'jin said as he looked down at her. "And if der is anythin' I can offa ya fo' ya quest, please do not hesitate to ask. I will send ya wit an army of da strongest Amani'shi if it is ya wish."

"Thank you for the offer, Zul'jin, but I cannot do that. I must only go with the Darkspears," she replied congenially.

Zul'jin nodded and then took in a deep and hissing breath. "Da Gurubashi have been unda da sway of Hakkar for centuries, priestess," he said solemnly. "I can'na help but wonda if dey are truly ignorant of what mastas dey serve, but whether dey do or not know it is da Legion dat controls dem, da Hakkari will not accept redemption. Dey be too set in da ways of da so-called Dark Loa, too entangled in his shadow and da powah he has given dem." His remaining eye narrowed. "Even if ya truly kill da Blood God, it is unlikely dat dey will be willin' to return to our ancient customs."

Lowering her head, Ki'ra sighed heavily. "I have thought of this, Zul'jin," she murmured. "I have doubts as well that the Gurubashi will forsake their god. Hakkar's taint is too deeply engrained with them and the bloodlust and evil he has afflicted them with will not die, even with him. Yet I cannot allow Hakkar or any who would continue to let him or the Legion enslave our people to live." Her expression darkened as she touched the book hanging at her side. "For those that would stand against the Loa or threaten our people, there is only punishment. Yet for those that desire a return to the old ways, I will grant them the same redemption I offered the Amani. The Great Mother desires a renewal for her children, as do I. I will do whatever I can to ensure it."

The softness that had existed in his face disappeared, enveloped by shadows that were cast across his features by the torch light of the temple. An odd scowl crossed his lips and his single red eye glowed in the light of the flames. He looked up and Ki'ra instinctively cringed at the intense stare of the eye.

"I am certain dat ya will, priestess," he spoke in a grave tone, one that made the woman tremble slightly. "And do not doubt dat da Loa will do anythin' to do so as well." His gaze held Ki'ra rooted in place and she swallowed nervously. "Anythin'."

Ki'ra, suddenly unnerved by Zul'jin's words and expression, only nodded and quickly turned away to leave the temple room. When she was gone, Zul'jin stood alone in the quiet shrine, listening to the crackling of the tortures. He took in a deep and troubled breath and stooped down to collect his violet shawl from the floor; yet before his fingers touched the fabric he halted. For the longest, the Amani witch doctor stared down at the shawl as if it were a foreign object, one that he had not seen in years. Then, he picked up the shroud, cradling it ever so gently as he held it tightly to his chest and buried his nose in it. Even after all of the years that had passed, it always had the same scent.

"I'm sorry, Vezura," he whispered. "Fo'give me."

Rising from the floor, Zul'jin walked over to the altar that was erected at the front of the room. It was situated in between two large carvings of snakes, their twisting bodies arching right above the stone slab. The witch doctor placed the violet shroud on the altar, caressed his hand over the worn and dirtied fabric, and pivoted to walk away.

Yet before he did, the slightest movement above his head triggered his acute senses. He looked up, pondering where the sudden flash of color had come from. He was certain he had seen it on the statues where the great heads of the snakes met to form a small hollow. Standing completely still and quiet, Zul'jin waited, his eye directed at the hole in the statues' mouths.

Zul'jin's breath became caught in his throat when the head of a crimson colored snake slowly rose from between the jagged fangs of the statues. It was small, barely older than a hatchling, and would have been easily missed had it not been for his keen eyesight. It slithered out of the nook, its gleaming undulating body moving along the surface with a fluid grace. Warily reaching up to the statue, Zul'jin placed his hand palm up on the cool stone a small distance away from the reptile. The snake stopped for a moment, its tiny black eyes flickering in the torch light and its tongue darting out so quick the movement could barely be seen. Then, it continued to move, sliding across the back of the statue until it reached Zul'jin's hand. The warlord could scarcely breathe as the snake glided into his palm and lay still.

Gingerly closing his fingers around the hatchling, Zul'jin brought his hand forward to get a better look at the snake. Its scaly skin was as red as the embers of a flame and its eyes were blacker than the darkest of night. It was a beautiful creature, not only because of its flawless features, yet also because the warlord had not seen a snake behind the walls of Zul'Aman for several years.

The corners of Zul'jin's mouth only curled upward slightly, yet it was enough to create a genuine smile. After looking up at the statues of Ula-Tek once more and whispering a brief yet passionate prayer, Zul'jin held the snake protectively in his hand and left the chamber.

* * *

A/N: And there you have it. The ending of the Zul'Aman Arc, the end of the "O" Chapters, and the single longest chapter to date. While I am sure no one will complain about the length, I do apologize for it. I had to keep everything in this chapter together to allow for the distribution of the rest of the story among the last 5 chapters. I was going to write a detailed account of exactly what Malacrass went through during the "Soul Binding" ritual, but I figured I've pushed the T rating enough. As a side piece of info, head shrinking in actual voodoo practices is meant to bind the soul/essence of a person, preventing them from passing on to other planes or every coming back. Hence why it was an appropriate punishment for ole Mal. And yes, Vezura is Zul'jin's sister (see Ch. 26 if you forgot).

This was another chapter that I had written a while ago and added to it over the course of writing the others. I'm very happy with it and thinks it is a nice little ending to this part of the story. However, that only means that the A Chapters, the very last portion of the story, are left. See you in Chapter 31: "Awakening".


	31. Chapter 31: Awakening

A/N: Please read the author's note at the end of this chapter for a special (and very exciting, I think) announcement and some other ramblings.

* * *

Chapter 31: Awakening

The wafting smoke curled into the air like an opaque snake, twisting in graceful curls before dissipating into the gentle night breeze. Kall watched it languidly for a second, admiring the subtle shapes in the amorphous gray gas, before returning the wooden pipe back to his lips. Reclining against the tree behind him, the large hunter unfocused his gaze and let it peer across the small clearing in the thick jungle around him. A short distance away, his wind serpent Goldwren was snapping greedily at the barely visible flying insects that fluttered and chirped through the trees. Kall chuckled, watching his pet playfully hunt the juicy morsels before gobbling them up.

Though he, his tribesmen, and the Zandalari priestess were camping in the dangerous jungles of Stranglethorn Vale, Kall was at ease. They had decided to keep close to the main road and settle down not far from Grom'gol Base Camp to ensure they were a safe distance from the neighboring murlocs, ogres, and enemy troll tribes. If Goldwren had dropped his guard enough to focus on feeding himself, then there was nothing for the hunter to be worried about. He would always be alert, yet enjoyed the rare moment of relaxation. Kall watched Goldwren's muscled serpentine form move in undulating dips and curves, his leathery wings barely making a sound as he glided through the air. The light of the Pale Lady, unhidden and bare above the clearing, cast his yellow-gold scales in a beautiful glow, giving the creature a slight aura, and reflected against his onyx-black eyes.

Kall's keen hunter's senses called his attention behind him as he heard the rustling of foliage and the crunch of grass underfoot. Goldwren ceased his hunt, hovering in the air and peering behind his master with unblinking black eyes. His body instinctively bristling, Kall thought to reach for the dagger strapped to his thigh. Yet when Goldwren chirped in a soft and familiarly happy tone, the troll's muscles relaxed and he knew he need not be wary of the newcomer.

"Yo, mon," Akashii greeted the hunter as he strode into the clearing. "Did'na startle ya, did I?"

"Nah," Kall replied, shaking his head and puffing on his pipe. "Did'na expect to see ya for a leetl while longah though. It ain't ya turn to take watch yet."

"I know," the warrior sighed, sitting on the ground next to Kall and leaning his back against a fallen log. He ran a hand through his wild mane of red hair and yawned. "Could'na sleep, though I feel like I be dead tired. Figured I'd give ya an early reprieve."

"Hmm," Kall grunted, breathing another stream of smoke from his lips before passing the pipe to Akashii. The other troll took it with a grateful nod and put it to his lips. "I be fine to finish mah shift, but I would'na mind da company."

Akashii's lips curled into a smile over the mouth of the pipe and he placed his hands behind his head before sighing. "Crazeh past couple o' weeks, eh, mon?" he commented, breathing out a puff of thick, scented smoke.

Kall's laugh was low and deep. "Weeks? Try months," he chuckled. "T'ings been crazeh evah since we brought Ki'ra back to Sen'jin."

"True," Akashii mused. His brown eyes flickered in the moonlight as they gazed up at the giant white orb and the smaller blue one that hovered beneath it. "Who woulda thought dat rescuin' her in da Vale dat day woulda brought us back fo' somethin' entirely different?"

"Woulda nevah guessed it," Kall replied with a grin. "But da Loa be like dat, workin' der intentions and bringin' us to our destinies wit'out forcin' us or revealin' too much. Sometimes I wish I coulda been a shaman or a priest to understand mo' how dey guide and communicate wit' us, but it be enough jus' to be a part of der plan and know dat dey be lookin' out fo' our people."

Nodding, Akashii breathed in deeply once more, drawing in the smoke of the pipe before passing it back to Kall. "Still can'na believe dat I be da Chosen of Atal'Zan. Had da Great Motha herself came to me and told me I'd be fightin' one of da greatest witch doctahs of da Troll people and goin' against da infamous Dark Loa, I t'ink I woulda called her crazeh." He shared a laugh with Kall before looking up through the thick canopy of trees. "It be overwhelmin' to t'ink 'bout, especially now dat we damn near sittin' at da doors of Zul'Gurub, soon to face da so-called Soulflayah himself."

"Hmm," the hunter purred thoughtfully as he watched Goldwren nose through a termite mound. He tapped his large finger against the bowl of his pipe and watched the smoke rise with unfocused ice blue eyes. "I can remember da days we used to spend in deez jungles. I remember growin' up here, huntin' wit' mah brothas, fightin' wit' da otha tribes, Kanna bein bo'n...So much has changed since den dat is seem like all dat happened a lifetime ago."

A heavy exhalation rumbled out of his throat. "We been strugglin' fo' so long. Against da murlocs, against da humans, but mo' den all dat we been strugglin' against each udda. It's been a long time since any of da tribes been livin' in peace, especially da jungle trolls. Mebbe dat be cuz of Hakkar, or da fact dat all da conflicts we been through jus' frayed whateva peace der once was, but mo' so dan dat, I t'ink it jus' be da way we are."

Akashii's hairless brows rose and he looked at Kall. "Whadda ya mean, mon?"

Leaning his head back against the tree, Kall let out a slow stream of smoke from his lips. "We be proud creatures, too proud to rely on anybody else cept fo' our own tribesmen, if even dat. We always been independent an' stubbo'n, doin' everyt'ing we could to survive, even if dat meant cuttin' down our own kind. Dat stubbo'ness and pride dun destroyed us, fo'ced us apart and weakened us from da inside. It drove da Gurubashi to Hakkar and led da Amani from da Loa." He snickered and shook his head. "It be no wondah udda races see us as bloodthirsteh animals."

Akashii just stared at the hunter silently. He knew Kall's words had unsaid intentions and purpose. Very rarely did he speak unnecessarily or without meaning.

Finally, Kall turned to look at Akashii, his thick lips stretched in a small smile. "Afta what happened in Zul'Aman, it be clear now. Da only one dat can help change all dat, da only one dat can lead da trolls back to da peace and bonds dat we used to have long ago…it be Ki'ra. She gonna change everyt'ing, I jus' know it. Da Loa got plans fo' our people, and she gonna be da one see dat dey happen."

Akashii nodded and leaned back against the tree behind him. "Yah, mon," he said with a confident smile. "I know she will."

The two trolls were silent for a long while, observing the twinkling stars and pale white moon against the backdrop of night and listening to the sounds of the jungle. They passed the pipe back and forth, inhaling the soothing aroma of the burning herbs that relaxed their muscles and slightly hazed their minds. Goldwren eventually returned to his master's side after feeding on his fill of insects. He chattered softly as he lay across Kall's lap, closing his black eyes as the hunter stroked his long muscled body affectionately.

Akashii snorted suddenly, a small laugh building in his throat when he remembered something he had been meaning to discuss with Kall. "So when ya gonna beat Nok up?" he asked with an impish grin.

Kall laughed heartily at the question, knowing exactly what Akashii referred to. "Ya kiddin', mon?" he replied, his massive shoulders still shaking with amusement. "I been waitin' fo' da day he'd finally get da nerve to confess to Kan. I wanna give him a slap on da back fo' bein' so patient wit' dat stubbo'n leetl'un."

"Bout time, eh?" the warrior snickered. It was apparent to everyone that the rogue and the shaman had finally come to terms with their feelings. They had remained close to one another constantly since the Darkspears' departure from Zul'Aman; there had been more than one instance when Akashii caught the pair smiling fondly at each other. "Mebbe ya will be an uncle soon afta all?"

Smiling softly, Kall looked down at Goldwren's still form. "Mebbe so," he mused as he rubbed a large finger beneath the chin of the serpentine beast, who purred gratefully. "I had doubts dat she would evah settle down. I know she t'ink dat I believe she need a male to keep watch afta her, but I jus' did'na want her to evah be alone. Zale wan' me to stay 'round mo' when our second whelp is bo'n and Kevo gettin' to da age dat he ready to start learnin' 'bout his people and trainin'. Our brothas been gone to Outland fo' a couple o' years now and fatha be gettin' old in age. I know she be busy wit' studyin' to be a Masta Shaman of da tribe and all, but she still need someone by her side." He smiled as Goldwren nipped affectionately at his finger. "I jus' be glad dat she finally got someone dat will luv her mo' dan me and protect her."

"Whatchu talkin' bout, mon?" Akashii laughed. "No one gonna luv Kanna like ya do. And ya always been der to protect her and ya always will be. I know ya ain't gonna let some otha male, even Nok, take dat role from ya."

The hunter shook his head slowly. "Nah, mon. Da luv between dem, it be strongah dan da luv between us. I know Kanna do'na want me trailin' afta her all da time. She been snapped at me mo' dan once about always treatin' her like a whelp, like she say. Nok, he gonna be able to protect her in ways I nevah could and she gonna always want him at her side. Da link between mates, it be somethin' greatah dan any otha bond. I could'na have chosen anyone betta fo' mah leetl sista. I know she gonna be taken care of now."

The golden wind serpent in Kall's lap began hissing and growling softly. "Oh, dat so?" Kall said as he stroked his beard and listened to the foreign words of his pet. A sly smile came to his lips and he glanced at Akashii out of the corner of his eyes. "Goldwren say dat Nok and Kanna ain't da only ones to find new bonds."

His blue cheeks flushing in the darkness, the warrior smirked down at the beast. "Goldwren need to mind his own damn business."

Kall laughed and Goldwren made a chattering sound that was just as amused. "He can tell. Animals, dey sense links like dat." Smiling, Kall clapped a large hand onto Akashii's shoulder. "I'm happeh fo' ya mon. We all are. Ain't no betta feelin' in da world dan da luv ya share wit' a mate."

The word "mate" made Akashii's face turn even redder, yet an immediate sadness tugged at his heart. He swallowed it and turned his thoughts to the priestess that had changed his life in so many ways. "Ya, mon," he said softly as he looked down. At that moment, all he could think about was going back to her. "I know."

Kall seemed just as lost in pleasant thoughts as Akashii was. His hand was absent mindedly fondling the necklace around his throat, his fingers stroking the single blood red glass bead that hung on the black cord between colored stones and feathers. "It be dawn soon," the hunter sighed as he let his hand drop back down to Goldwren, who was now asleep. "Why don'cha go on and get some mo' rest? I be fine to keep watch til mornin'."

The effects of the herbs from the pipe had made Akashii more aware of his weariness. "Ya sure, mon?" he asked as he stifled a yawn.

Kall nodded with a grin. "Ya, I be sure. Been a while since I was able to jus' enjoy da quiet of da Vale. I be fine. Besides, da Chosen of Atal'Zan need mo' rest dan I do."

Akashii felt guilty about Kall taking another watch, but he knew that the hunter would not let him refuse. He was admittedly eager to return to their camp and lay back down with Ki'ra. "T'anks, Kall," he said as he stood and took a long stretch.

Kall gave him a smile that Akashii briefly noted was filled with an odd sadness. "No problem, 'Kash," he replied before turning his gaze back to the sky, the white moon reflected in his solemn blue eyes.

* * *

The warrior left the hunter and walked the short distance back to the encampment. The other Darkspear trolls were clustered around a small fire, wrapped in their bedrolls and pelts as they slept soundlessly. Akashii, stepping quietly into the clearing, added a log to the dying fire, stoking the flames to a stronger blaze. He yawned widely, stretched his body to its full height, and took a brief look around the camp. Kanna and Nok were reclining against a tree with a blanket draped around their shoulders. The shaman was nestled against the rogue's chest, her head beneath his chin and his arms protectively around her body. He smirked, noting that he had to remember to tease his friends when the opportunity presented itself.

Akashii walked back to the tree where he and Ki'ra had placed their bedrolls earlier, but stopped when he realized the tussled blankets were empty. The warrior sighed and shook his head. He wasn't too happy with letting Ki'ra journey into the jungle alone. To his relief, he was grateful and relieved that he could sense that she was safe. He still wasn't quite sure how he was certain of this and could only attribute it to the comforting warmth that now constantly filled his body. If it changed or waned, it meant she was in trouble, as it had when she was kidnapped in the Temple of Ula-Tek. Akashii assumed the warmth was connected to the bond that he and the priestess shared and the powers of Atal'Zan within him, and therefore trusted it. The heat tugged at his body, drawing him in a specific direction; he could feel that she was not that far away from the camp.

Akashii lay down on the plush grassy floor of the jungle, put his hands beneath his head, and stared up into the thick canopy of trees. He wasn't sure he'd be able to get back to sleep until Ki'ra returned. She had gently awaken him from his deep rest to tell him that she needed to talk to the Loa and was going into the jungle to be alone. Despite his instance to go with her—and reminder of what happened the last time she left his side—he was assured enough by the priestess that she would be okay.

Akashii touched his chest; he could even feel the fire within him through his plate armor. As long as it remained there and hummed contently, he would trust that she was safe.

* * *

Ki'ra sat cross-legged in a small clearing nestled against a large rocky hill covered in moss and vines. Ancient stone ruins long abandoned by an unknown tribe lay haphazardly scattered and broken around the area, swallowed by overgrown brush and foliage. In the center of the clearing was a small body of water no bigger than a large puddle. The priestess, seated on the jungle floor with a shattered statue of some long forgotten god at her back, mediated deeply. Sun'rohk lay in front of her on the ground, still bound shut by its wooden lock.

The priestess took in a deep hissing breath as she felt her mind slip into a meditative trance, the feeling of the grass beneath her bare thighs and the wind at her back dulling to a meager presence. The energy of the Great Loa pulsated soothingly inside of her; she could feel some small tendril of it stretch from her body and back into the jungle from where she came. Smiling to herself, Ki'ra wondered if Akashii could feel the same pull she did.

_You are unfocused and doubtful._

Shameful with the fact the Loa could sense the weakness inside her, Ki'ra bowed her head. "I…am sorry, Great Mother," she murmured back. "But yes, there is much that keeps my mind muddled and my spirit unnerved."

_Are you afraid to face the devil of the Burning Legion?_

Ki'ra shook her head, the jade and turquoise beads of her hair tinkling. "I wouldn't say I'm afraid," she replied after a moment of silence. Her crimson eyes looked up and she stared into the cloudless sky. "I've known that I would have to face Hakkar for a long time now, ever since you came to me. I was scared when I first went to Zul'Gurub and was captured; maybe it was my fear that kept me from succeeding then as well as not having the relics. Yet after everything that has happened to me, in that city and afterward, I no longer feel fear about having to face him. It is something I must do, something I want to do. I will not let that fear weaken me again. I must defeat Hakkar."

Hmmm….you have certainly done well my, my Vessel, and have grown much. Yet if it is not Hakkar you fear, what does your doubt come from?

Ki'ra sighed and fingered the wooden lock on Sun'rohk. "I am afraid of what will come after, Great Mother," she replied slowly, trying to phrase her words as accurately as she could. "What happens when I defeat Hakkar? Will the Gurubashi embrace their freedom from him? Or will I have to destroy them along with the devil? And what of the other tribes? You tell me that I am meant to unite the trolls again, but how?"

…you have been thinking of what the Warlord Zul'jin said to you?

"I can't help it. He was right. Our people have been more at war with one each other than any other race, even the humans and the elves. Our pride has kept us vindictive against our brethren. Perhaps, had we some sort of unity between us, we could have stood against the enemies that displaced and slaughtered us. How can I alone bring our people back together?"

A heavy silence fell about Ki'ra and she could clearly hear the rustling of the trees, the chirping of the insects, a distant roar of some jungle animal, and the babbling of the nearby river. A soft sigh came from the spirit within her.

_I cannot deny what you say, young one,_ the Loa admitted regrettably. _You are children of the elements, of fire, earth, water, air, and the wilds. You are imbued with their essences, though not equally. I am the Aspect of Fire, therefore it was fire that was my first form and the element that I shared the closest bond. Fire is powerful, quick, and life-giving, yet it is also impulsive, angry, and destructive. You have inherited all of its traits, both weaknesses and strengths. Yet like the elements as a whole, there must be balance and control. So it must be with my children. You must help them find their balance and links, both with the elements, the Loa, and each other._

"But how, Great Mother?" Ki'ra asked with some small bit of desperation in her voice. "I feel like I was able to convince the Amani only because I discovered that the Burning Legion was already moving among them. How can I convince the other tribes? How can I save the Gurubashi, who have walked in Hakkar's shadow as long as others have honored the Loa? And what if our people don't want to rekindle alliances with the other tribes? I am to force them?"

Ki'ra realized that her voice had risen and her chest was heaving, frustration and anger hot in her cheeks. She took in a deep steadying breath and looked down at Sun'rohk. "What persuasion do I have over a whole race?"

_Do not doubt yourself, young Vessel, or the powers I have bestowed upon you. Fire is the element of renewal, of new life. Through it, you can cleanse all of the taints that have torn my children apart, including the ones they have created themselves._

"What? I don't understand…" the priestess began, but her words were caught in her throat as a painful heat suddenly rose in her hands. Ki'ra winced as she felt Atal'Zan's might flare inside of her and guided her hands to the cover of Sun'rohk.

_Read it, and you will understand everything, _the Loa's voice reverberated in her head. _Read it, and you will know all._

* * *

Dawn came hot and dry on Akashii's skin, rousing him from his uneasy and dream-filled sleep with blindingly bright rays of sun. A grumble escaped his parched throat and he slowly moved his arms and legs, which were stiff and uncomfortable beneath the armor he had slept in. He opened his eyes as he sat up, running a hand through his tussled red hair and blinking slowly.

Despite the fact it was indeed morning, it had not been the sun that had awoken him. Standing near the extinguished fire in the midst of the camp was Ki'ra. Her body was illuminated in a bright golden glow that emanated from thousands of fire threads flickering around her. Her eyes were lowered to half-mast, two yellow orbs beneath her lids. In one of her hands was Sun'rohk, held at her chest and opened as if she had been reading from it. The other clenched the now one-bladed spear Jin'rohk, held in front of her and planted in the middle of the charred remains of the campfire.

"Akashii," came a whisper to the warrior's right. He looked over to see Kanna and Nok sitting on their pelts, wearing the same bewildered expression as he.

"What's goin' on?" Kanna asked with wide eyes.

Akashii shook his head and turned back tentatively toward the center of the camp. The majority of the other Darkspear trolls were awake as well, curiously staring at the entranced, fire encircled priestess. Cautiously rising from the jungle floor, Akashii slowly walked toward her. "Ki'ra," he called softly, not wanting to startle her if she was in a trance. "Ki'ra."

He reached out and let his long, thick fingers hover just above her shoulder. The threads of fire there responded to his presence, licking upward toward his palm eagerly. The heat that rose from them was not searing or painful at all, yet pleasantly and intoxicatingly balmy. A low moan escaped his lips before he could stifle it and he let his hand rest on her shoulder. Instantly, the fire threads swirled around his wrist, swiftly moving up his arm and around his torso. Akashii would have gasped, but the fire radiating inside him felt too good. It enwrapped his whole form and was absorbed through his skin and into every portion of his body.

He could feel her. Not just physically, but in some wholly spiritual way that he had unwittingly experienced when they first met in Stranglethorn Vale. They were inside of each other, souls intertwined and synced perfectly as if they were of the same body. The link had grown substantially since Ki'ra had regained her memories and continued to increase as their journey together progressed.

Underneath the soothing warmth that coated him and the priestess, he could sense something ferocious and omnipotent inhabiting them both. This is what it meant to share the power of the Great Mother, he knew. That is what it meant to be the Chosen of a Spirit Vessel.

"Akashii," Ki'ra whispered in front of him.

He looked up, his brown eyes turned gold with the light of the Loa's power. "Yes, priestess?" he responded, though his voice seemed to come of a will that was not his own.

She turned to him, her own eyes glowing just as brightly. "It's time."

* * *

The entrance of Zul'Gurub, bordered by two massive stone representations of snakes, was a chasm carved from tall, looming hills one either side of a cleared pathway. It was less imposing than the one to Zul'Aman had been, yet it instilled some tension in the trolls that approached it from the thick jungle. Mounted on their raptors and wolves, they rode slowly up the slightly inclined path behind the Chosen and Spirit Vessel of Atal'Zan, blades ready, eyes narrowed in intense concentration, and bodies taught with anticipation for battle.

There were two lone sentries at the foot of a set of stairs that led into the chasm. When the party of Darkspear trolls and the Zandalari priestess came within view of them, they stepped forward and crouched in offensive stances.

"Halt, trespassers!" One barked in Zandali as it brought its wicked spear forward. "Come no further, unless you want to meet your—"

They had no idea what was happening when Ki'ra murmured quick words that produced a single filament of deadly fire. The thin flare flew like a dagger of golden white light across the space between the Darkspears and the Gurubashi and burrowed itself into the left troll's forehead. He did not have the opportunity to utter a single death scream as his lifeless body collapsed to the ground, smoke rising from his scorched skull.

His comrade, eyes wide in shock and body trembling as he looked between his fallen tribesman and the priestess, slowly backed away as Ki'ra trotted forward on her menacing ash gray raptor with Akashii at her side. "You are the fire devil!" He stammered in a frantic voice. "The one that killed Bloodlord Mandokir!"

"Yes," Ki'ra replied in a disturbingly calm voice. "I am the fire devil. If you do not want to meet the same fate as your tribesman, then I suggest you go and find Jin'do. Tell him the Spirit Vessel of Atal'Zan has returned, just as promised." Her glowing eyes flared. "Go, and then leave Zul'Gurub if you wish to live."

The sentry let out a gasp of terror as he dropped his spear and clambered up the stone stairs toward the opening of the chasm. "Do it be wise to jus' let him go, priestess?" asked the Barbarian Burr as he pulled up beside her on his flame red reptilian mount. One of his axes was held tight in his muscled hands and his predatory stare was directed at the fleeing sentry. "We no doubt gonna have a whole army of Gurubashi waitin' for us behind doz walls."

"No, not an army, but we will be met by resistance," Ki'ra replied coolly. "Jin'do is the spiritual leader of the Gurubashi, Hakkar's most devoted follower. It was he who imprisoned me when I first came here. During that time, I learned that, like the Amani, the Gurubashi had gained control of several spirits of the Primal Loa. Yet instead of forcefully ripping the spirits from their plane of existence and imbuing them into physical bodies, Hakkar merely enslaved five priests that were already Channelers of the Loa."

"Der was five champions of the tribes dat was sent to Zul'Gurub to banish Hakkar long ago when he was firs' summoned," Mahane said, her brow furrowing. "Ya mean to tell us dat dey was not killed? Dat dey been alive all dis time?"

Ki'ra nodded solemnly. "Yes, if the term 'alive' could be used loosely. They are being held captive and immortal by Hakkar's powers. He is called the Soul Flayer for a reason; it is through the life-tapping of his victims, or followers for that matter, that he has been able to keep himself and his priest alive for these past ages."

"I dun get somethin'," Kanna said thoughtfully. "If da Legion been afta da powah of da Loa and da allegiance of da trolls, why da Hakkari nevah try to rise up again? It been ovah a thousand years since da Gurubashi summoned Hakkar. Everybody know dat dey was gonna try to convert all da trolls, but dey failed when da tribes rose up 'gainst dem and bound Hakkar to da city of Zul'Gurub. Since den, dey have'na caused too much conflict 'cept fo' here in da Vale. Da Legion den caused so much turmoil as of late: corruptin' da orcs, creatin' da Scourge…why ya t'ink Hakkar and da Gurubashi nevah tried to join wit' dem?"

"Because, sometime during his conquest of the Gurubashi, Hakkar began to realize that all he desired—loyal followers, an empire to rule over, a people to corrupt—was his. " Ki'ra sneered as she swung her feet over her mount and leapt nimbly to the ground. "I don't know very much about the inner workings of the Legion or those that lead it, but I would assume that the majority seek individual progression as well as a collaborative conquest, the former more than the latter."

"Ya found all dis out on ya own in Zul'Gurub?" Akashii asked curiously.

Bending down to the earth, Ki'ra took a small dagger from her waist and nicked her finger quickly. "Not on my own," she muttered as she drew a series of patterns and symbols into the dirt with the bleeding finger. When she was finished, the priestess stood away from the circle, closed her eyes, and murmured a phrase in the ancient language of the Loa. She repeated the words over and over, letting the gently blowing wind carry her chant into the air. The breeze whipped around her, the spell echoed as if spoken inside the hollow chasm in front of them.

The space above the circle shimmered slightly and the wind stirred up dirt from the ground, swirling into a tall funnel. As the particles of soil fell, they settled upon the shoulders of a tall figure that gradually faded into existence. It was a male troll, yet he was taller and more muscled than even the largest forest troll. Though his body had no true physical form, appearing as a transparent shade, it was opaque enough for some details to be seen. He wore only a long kilt with a golden cinch around his muscled waist. His skin, which was a deathly pale shade of tan, bore intricate markings similar to Ki'ra's. His face was grim and drawn, brows furrowed over his eyes and mouth formed into a somber scowl. Akashii, as stunned and taken aback by the spirit's sudden arrival as the other Darkspears, noted that he also had five digits on each of his hands and feet.

"_Young Vessel of the Great Mother_," the ethereal figure said in the language of the Loa. He bowed respectfully and looked at Ki'ra with piercing eyes filled with glowing light, the only part of him that had substantial form. "_I am relieved to see you alive and well, Priestess Ki'ra, and am pleased that you have found your allies._"

"Atal'Zanza," Ki'ra replied in the same ancient tongue, bowing down low to the ground. Though the Darkspear trolls could not understand the speech between the two, they knew the figure that stood in front of them was one of the Loa and mimicked the reverent gesture as well. "I have  
returned, as promised, and have recovered Sun'rohk, Keeper of Worlds as well as Jin'rohk, the Destroyer of Worlds."

Atal'Zanza's eyes widened as Ki'ra brought forth the book in her hands; the expression on his face was one of longing. "_To think, I thought it lost forever_," he murmured, reaching forward with a translucent hand to caress the cover. "_Where was it? Why could I not feel its presence?_"

"It was unfortunately taken by one allied with the Burning Legion, a shadow priest of our own people. The magic he possessed allowed him to mask the book's presence from not only you, but myself and the Great Mother as well. It was only after his defeat that I was able to find it."

The Loa snarled hatefully and golden flares of light flickered from his form. "_I assume that he used it for the same purpose it served here._" The spirit known as the Great Wise One shook his head ruefully and sighed when Ki'ra nodded. "_Then it is fortunate it has been reclaimed. I am grateful to you for returning it, though he Gurubashi that once held it sacred would only seek to abuse it again._"

"I am ready to face Hakkar, Atal'Zanza," Ki'ra said as she gripped Jin'rohk and Sun'rohk tightly. "I have gathered the relics and am prepared to bring an end to him and those that would continue to stand with him."

Atal'Zanza nodded, but his expression was grave and serious. "_You must be cautious and wise, young ones_," he said in Zandali, addressing the Darkspear trolls directly. "_Hakkar and his followers are treacherous creatures. The actions of the Gurubashi and the Soulflayer have been odd as of late and I feel there are deceitful plans at work, ones that I unfortunately have little knowledge of._" He inhaled deeply again and hung his head. "_I regret that I cannot be of some aid to you in your battle in this form. I am only a shade and have no physical body on this plane. Yet I can guide you to the enslaved priests, for it will be them that you must defeat first_."

"Your encouragement and presence are enough, Atal'Zanza," Ki'ra assured him with a bow of her head. "I thank you for whatever you can do for us."

He smiled, his features softening into a genuinely warm expression. "_Then go, my daughter_," he murmured as his body began to fade into the swirling wind. "_You must stop the spread of the poison that afflicts the Gurubashi. You must stop Hakkar. You must renew your people in anyway possible..._" His glowing eyes narrowed and his face became solemn once again. "_You know what you must do._"

Swallowing heavily, Ki'ra nodded. "I do," she replied in a determined voice as Atal'Zanza became the air once again. The wind circled around the Darkspear trolls, delivering Zanza's boon upon those that would face the Soulflayer, before flowing into the open chasm, echoing against the rock before it entered the city.

* * *

The assault had to be quick. She knew there would be more resistance than Jin'do and the five Channelers. In a way, she hoped that they would be met by many Gurubashi warriors. Some large part of her desired vengeance against those that had willingly sold their people to the Blood God and had killed countless victims to appease his unquenchable greed. Regrettably, Ki'ra admitted to herself that there was an even greater part of her that wanted revenge for the unspeakable abuses she had endured during her imprisonment. Yet she determinedly resolved that she would kill only if she had to. Too much blood was spilled in Zul'Gurub. She did not wish to add to it.

Yet when Ki'ra blasted open the stone doors of the city's entrance with a quick spell and the Darkspear trolls flung themselves through the portal, they were met by nothing but the heavy silence of the lush jungle around them. From where they stood, the sprawling hills, earthy ramps, and towering temples of the city seemed uninhabited.

"Dis do'na feel right," Akashii grumbled through clenched teeth, his glowing yellow eyes searching the thick trees around them and the distances beyond. Firemane pawed nervously at the earth beneath him, his shaggy large head swiveling wildly in all directions. "Where are da Gurubashi?"

"_Some of the Hakkari have abandoned the city_", the shade of Zanza said, suddenly standing on a grassy knoll just ahead of the trolls. "_When you killed Mandokir and his Shadow Hunters, they became fearful that you would return and slaughter them all. When they voiced these concerns to Hakkar, the Blood God answered their questions with brutal deaths. His rage has been uninhibited and even more sadistic since your escape. Where the Gurubashi are now, I do not know._"

Furrowing her brows, Ki'ra pulled at the reigns of her raptor to steady the unnerved creature. "Then we continue on," she said and dug her heels into its side. The beast gave a small shriek as it darted forward in a quick trot, the other mounted trolls following closely behind.

They rode for several minutes on the cleared pathway that led through the dense jungle. At any moment, Ki'ra expected an arrow or a spear to come whizzing through the brush, or a band of headhunters to leap in front of them with pikes raised. Yet besides the thudding feet and panted breaths of their mounts and her own heart hammering in her chest, Ki'ra could hear nothing but the distance noises of the jungle.

Suddenly the path widened and the trees spread out into an enormous clearing that expanded farther than the trolls could see beyond layered mountains and rolling hills. Small huts and thatched wooden buildings were speckled around the clearing, yet they were dwarfed by the looming structure situated in the middle of the clearing. It was a tiered temple built in the middle of a large lake, surrounded by a system of wooden ramps and tall stone pyres. It slightly smaller than the Shrine of Ula-Tek, yet had a frighteningly formidable appearance that left her unsettled rather than awestruck. More so than the tiered stone structure, Ki'ra was most disturbed by what she knew dwelled within it.

The priestess bristled as the familiar presence of spiritual energy—and a darker, unfortunately familiar force—gripped her like an enormous, cold hand. She nimbly leapt from her raptor's saddle and pulled Jin'rohk from the sheath at her back. "I can feel them coming," she said in a low tone of warning. The Darkspear trolls did the same, dismounting and readying their weapons and bodies for battle. Akashii, with Warbringer strapped to his back and the sword of Jin'rohk gripped tightly at his side, stood next to Ki'ra. "Do not harm the priests; now that I know I can exorcize the Loa from their bodies, I will be able to free them from their imprisonment. Be wary of Jin'do. He is a powerful and arrogant shaman and will not hesitate to kill us all."

"And because of whut he did to ya," Akashii seethed hatefully. "I will'na hesitate to kill him…"

The party ran quickly down the sloped pathways of Zul'Gurub, their eyes were warily darting in all directions, searching for potentially hidden foes within the trees, huts, and stone archways that led to other areas of the city. Yet the trees were quiet, the huts abandoned, and the archways devoid of sentries. Ki'ra knew that it was unlikely that all of the Gurubashi had left the city; yet if that was so, where were they?

A loud cackle halted the trolls in their steps and Ki'ra abruptly went into an offensive stance, snarling hatefully as she held Jin'rohk in front of her. The Darkspear trolls followed her action, readying themselves for an attack. "Well, well, ya finally come back, eh, leetl fiyah devil?" called a mockingly gleefully voice from beneath the crest of the pathway, just beyond their line of sight. "And here I thought dat I would nevah see ya again!"

Six figures slowly rose over the crest, all of them Gurubashi trolls dressed in intricate robes and kilts and wearing bright shades of pigment on their skin. The one that walked ahead of them wore amethyst mail armor decorated with feathers. A rush'kah covered his eyes; the lips beneath curled up into a wicked smile behind two massive yellowed tusks.

"Jin'do," Ki'ra rasped as tendrils of light flickered wildly around her form.

The shaman named Jin'do laughed wildly. "So nice to know dat ya remembered my name, leetl devil," he responded in a voice that was tinged with madness. "But den again, how could ya fo'get aftah all dat time we spent togetha?"

Ki'ra's teeth gritted so hard her jaw ached. "I've come to kill you and your master, Jin'do," she replied in a hate laden voice. "You have unknowingly been a pawn for the Burning Legion, a host of demons who would have all of the peoples of this world enslaved just as Hakkar has done to the Gurubashi. Yet you have willingly participated in every dark deed your master has commanded! Every sin you have committed against your own people, against those that tried to stand against you, are too great to be forgiven!"

"Ya, ya, ya, ya said all dat befo' when ya first came here," Jin'do sighed dramatically as he waved his free hand, the other clenched around a stave bearing the skull of a troll atop it. He grinned widely and licked his lips. "It's been a while since ya been here. I was beginnin' to miss ya." Eyes narrowing, he lustily swept them over the priestess's body. "Quite a lot, actually…"

"The Hakkari will pay for what they've done!" Ki'ra spat, trying her hardest to ignore the lascivious taunts that threatened to conjure forth repressed memories. "And you will pay dearly for what you did to me!"

This time, the five priests at his sides joined in Jin'do's raucous laughter. Ki'ra flushed with barely checked ire as the shaman tossed his head back and roared in amusement. "Aw, come now, leetl devil," he cooed, tipping his head to eye her with a condescending stare. "I know dat we treated ya leetl rough, but ya cannot say dat ya did not enjoy it at all…"

Her knuckles cracked as she felt the metal rings around Jin'rohk's stave bite into her flesh. "Silence…" She seethed loudly through clenched teeth.

Yet Jin'do pretended he did not hear her command and tapped a long finger against his chin. "Ya know, outta da many mistresses I have taken, none of dem did to me what ya did. Mebbe it was da way ya nevah cried, screamed, or begged fo' death. Mebbe it was jus da way ya body, tense and unwillin', felt undah mah own. Or mebbe it was da way ya always fought back. But dat resistance, dat fire within' ya, it drove me crazeh. Ya had me damn near in tears when I found out ya managed to escape and kill Mandokir." His finger stroked his lips and a long red tongue lapped out to caress it. "Mmm, I t'ink I can still taste ya. Mebbe I can indulge in ya once mo' befo' Hakkar takes dat delicious blood of yours along wit dat of deez Darkspear traitors."

Tears of hatred and shame stung at Ki'ra's eyes and the fire around her body radiated so ferociously that the trolls behind her had to stand back to avoid being singed by the heat. "You soulless monster," her reverberating voice fumed. "Hakkar will never have my blood and—"

"YA WILL NEVAH TOUCH HER AGAIN!!"

Akashii moved so fast that his body was nothing but a golden flash of light. Had it not been for his primal scream, Ki'ra would haven't known it was him that caused the movement until he was but a hair away in front of Jin'do. The powerful shaman or the Channelers did not realize that he had dashed right in front of them either. The mere half a second that allowed Jin'do to back flip nimbly away from Akashii's sword saved his life, yet the cleaving swipe bit into his muscled thigh to deliver a large wound.

Jin'do stumbled as he fell back onto his feet in a crouch and his teeth were bore in an animalistic snarl toward the warrior. The Channelers, still stunned by the sudden attack yet aware their leader was in danger, drew their weapons. "Ya will pay for dat, Darkspear whelp!" he screeched, flinging out his hands and erecting wicked looking totems around his body. "Ya will—"

Once again, the light flashed and Akashii was within striking range. This time, Kanna and Mahane had attacked with him, their eyes instantly drawn to the summoned totems and made the gestures to call forth their own. Fire flared from the wooden icons, striking toward Jindo's as Akashii swung the sword in a large arc toward the shaman's side. He had neither the space nor the time to move defensively away from the strike and desperately moved his staff in the direction of the blade's swipe to deflect it. A hateful cry came from Akashii's lips, one that was a mix of foreign words and curses in Zandali; reacting to his fury, the sword of Jin'rohk burst into white hot flames, blinding the Hakkari shaman that barely had time to cry out in alarm before he heard it completely shatter his stave. There was only unimaginable pain and anguish to be experienced when the sword cut into flesh, muscle, and bone, severing his hands from his arms. Jin'do screamed like a beast, instinctively reeling away from the Akashii, but the warrior refused to let him escape his fury. With a final thrust, he stabbed the sword tip first into the troll's stomach, moving through his armor as if it were silk, and rammed it through until Jin'do's torso touched the hilt. Blood spurted from his lips and his wide, horror-stricken eyes were revealed as the rush'kah mask fell from his face. The orbs of flaming light that were in Akashii's eyes held his unfocused stare. They would be the last things he would ever see.

"You will never touch her again," Akashii rasped in a bare whisper before the fire of his sword consumed Jin'do's body in a blaze of white flames.

One of the Channelers cried out in alarm and a collection of feral snarls and hisses were shouted from the others. Suddenly, their bodies were changing, skin sprouting fur at rapid speeds, extra appendages growing or existing ones fusing to create tails or wings, and hands and feet becoming gnarled and razor sharp talons and claws. The trolls that were once the champions of the bat, panther, spider, tiger, and snake spirits stood menacingly before the Darkspears and the Zandalari priestess.

"Kill them!" screamed the High Priest of the panther spirit and the enslaved Channelers leapt forward with fangs and claws bared toward their opponents.

"Keep them occupied while I ready the spell!" Ki'ra shouted to her comrades, who had already moved to meet their foes. She dug the stave of Jin'rohk into the soil and called forth as much as her fire gift as she could spare for the exorcism. The heat flared violently within her, but she was already prepared for the pain and focused her full attention on repeating the mending chant. The runes on her body filled with light and the fire crackled at her lips, swirling forth from her mouth in tendrils.

Claws clashed against blades and magic crackled between the Darkspear trolls and the Channelers. Kall let loose a volley of arrows that flew toward the priests as Goldwren attacked with bolts of lightning that rained down with just as much deadly accuracy. The two shamans Kanna and Mahane flung bolts of fire and water toward the beasts to deflect their attacks away from the two Barbarians, Nok, and Akashii, who boldly met their enemies in hand-to-hand combat. Their previous battle with the Amani Channelers had prepared them for this and Ki'ra was pleased to see that they were having very little trouble holding their own. Just a few more moments, she thought as she held the fire at bay and watched the chaos of battle around her. Just a little bit more energy and—

"Move!" the priestess shouted to her comrades and they quickly darted away from their distracted enemies. Ki'ra braced herself, digging her bare feet into the earth and stiffening her back as the fire flung itself from her body through Zan'rohk and into Jin'rohk. It burrowed into the ground, throwing up shards of rock and clumps of soil. As it had before in Zul'Aman during her battle against Malacrass, the fire exploded out of the earth in a great golden-white conflagration. Yet with the combined powers of the three relics of Atal'Zan now in her possession, the light was even stronger than before and flumed high into the air like a pillar. The deafening roar of the flames that consumed their bodies enveloped the shrieks of the priests. Ki'ra had to hold on tightly to Jin'rohk to stay standing and continue feeding her energy into the earth while the Darkspear trolls stayed crouched low to the ground to keep from being blown away.

Five crimson balls of light flickered to life from within the flames. They were feebler than the spirit essences of the Amani Channelers, having been enslaved and abused for so long that they were too weak to even assume their true shapes. Ki'ra stared in awe through squinted eyes as the finally freed spirits floated gracefully from the fire. They circled around her momentarily, whispering words of thanks in the tongues of the animals, before rising into the air and zipping off into the jungle like shooting red stars.

Ki'ra called the energy of Atal'Zan back to her and the flames gradually dissolved into wisps of light, siphoning into her form through the glowing runes on her flesh. The priestess let out a loud gasp, sinking the ground as she trembled. Perspiration dotted her flesh and her body felt hotter than it ever had before; her head was swooning and she felt so dazed that she was worried she would pass out. Had she used too much energy? She wondered.

Akashii and Kall were at her sides, gently grasping her arms to help her stand again. "Ya did it, Ki'ra!" Akashii whispered next to her, his mouth pulled into a broad smile. "Ya freed dem!"

Returning his expression with a weary grin, Ki'ra nodded as the two males helped her. As the might of the Loa returned to her body, she felt her energy slowly rise. Looking to the spot where the five priests had been consumed by the flames, Ki'ra saw with a heavy heart that, despite her attempts to spare them, they had not survived. It hadn't been her fire gift that killed them though, yet merely the natural passage of time that had been halted by Hakkar's powers. Their bodies were shriveled and decayed beneath their shapeless robes and armors, more skeleton than flesh and muscle.

"_Do not fret, my daughter_," Atal'Zanza whispered, fading swiftly into existence next to the charred earth and the remains of the champions. He bent down and swept a transparent hand against the forehead of one of the priestesses; Ki'ra could see a soft expression of both relief and remorse on his face. "_Their spirits are free as well. No longer are they held bound to this plane of existence. They have passed on, as they should have long ago, and have found peace with the Loa_." He turned his head and looked at her with glowing eyes and a gentle smile. "_You have done well._"

Breathing a deep sigh, Ki'ra felt her own relief flood over her and replace her guilt. Akashii put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze. She gazed up at him and smiled, then turned to her friends to give them nods of approval. "Thank you all," she said in a tired voice. "We have saved our ancestors and the Loa that were trapped here. We—"

The shriek could probably be heard as far as the shores of Stranglethorn Vale, for it shook the earth and reverberated the very air of Zul'Gurub. It was like nothing any of the trolls had heard before, shriller than the most desperate of death cries and more frightening than the fiercest bestial roar. Instinctively, they shut their ears closed, so shaken by the sound that many fell to their knees from both it and the rumbling of the ground beneath them.

"What is that?!" Ki'ra could hear Ura cry out over the sound the screech, yet it was unnecessary for the priestess to answer her question.

From the crest of the temple shot forth a creature that initially looked like an enormous flying red serpent. Giant blue feathered wings flung out from the body of the beast, flapping so forcefully that the gusts of wind bent the boughs of the trees, violently stirred the surface of the lake surrounding the temple and flung straw from the thatched roofs of the huts in the clearing. Like a great crimson leviathan, it circled around once in the air before hovering above the temple and landing upon the crest of the stone structure with a forceful thud that shook the earth. It gripped onto the edge of the temple with long, jet black single talons as its plumed head leaned forward. The snake like beast gazed around with wide, ice blue eyes, surveying the center clearing of Zul'Gurub like a predator searching for its prey. It took only a brief moment for its stare to find the trolls standing still and fear-stricken on the other side of the lake.

"Yudo e'chata," murmured Jezan in a trembling voice. "Dat can'na be him…"

Ki'ra gritted her teeth and stiffened her muscles to keep from shaking the slightest bit. She held Jin'rohk tightly in her hand and faced the enormous beast, willing her confidence not to waver. "It is," she whispered hatefully as Atal'Zan's rage reached a crescendo within her.

Atal'Hakkar, known as the Soulflayer and the Blood God of the Gurubashi, rose to his full imposing height atop the temple, his impossibly dark shadow falling across the land of Zul'Gurub, and let out a series of serpentine hisses that could only be interpreted as laughter.

"**VESSEL OF THE SO-CALLED GREAT MOTHER, ASPECT OF FIRE AND BLOOD GODDESS OF THE TROLLS**," he spoke in a booming voice that held tones of malice and scorn. His leathery maw curled up over rows of razor thin fangs in a beastly smile. "**WELCOME BACK…**"

* * *

A/N: Next chapter, entitled "Anguish" will begin the battle with the Blood God Hakkar, the greatest enemy of the trolls and of Atal'Zan and will probably be the most exciting and tense chapter of this story. I'm very excited about it and will hopefully have it done soon, as (like I've said before) this is the final volume of the Fire Dancer. The ending is within sight and I am very eager to give you a conclusion. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, just because it was an interesting juxtaposition to the first time the Darkspear trolls met Ki'ra in Stranglethorn Vale. I apologize if the fight scene seemed brief or rushed, but I didn't want to just write another repeat of the battle from Zul'Aman, cuz that's pretty much how similar it would have been. Lots of hidden "easter eggs" in here too...but of course, I'm not going to tell you where, hehe...

As far as my special news, I have decided to go ahead and post the prologue of my story "Heart of the Wilds". I know, I know, I said that I was waiting until Chapter 33's post to do so, but since I started re-reading Lord of the Clans and getting more into orc lore, I just can't help myself. So, if you are interested and would be so kind, please check out the prologue chapter, which I will be posting immeadiately after this chapter is posted.

Thanks, and see you in chapter 32!


	32. Chapter 32: Anguish

A/N: Pace yourselves. This is a long and intense chapter. I apologize for all of the obnoxious bold text in advance, but Hakkar is pretty obnoxious, so his speech has to be conveyed in such a way.

* * *

Chapter 32: Anguish

"**HOW GOOD OF YOU TO RETURN, GREAT MOTHER**," Hakkar hissed, narrowing his brilliant blue eyes as he glared down at the trolls gathered atop the level surface of the valley. "**IT HAS NOT BEEN THAT LONG, HAS IT? FORGIVE ME, BUT THE CONCEPT OF TIME IS A FOREIGN THING TO ONE WHO IS NOT AFFECTED BY IT. BUT OF COURSE, YOU UNDERSTAND…"**

"I've returned to bring an end to your tyranny, Hakkar, as promised!" bellowed Ki'ra, gripping the staff of Jin'rohk in her hands to steady her slight shaking. "I have collected the three relics of the Loa and have the means to atone for my previous failure!"

"**AH, THEN THAT IS SUN'ROHK**?" The serpent-demon's large head leaned forward, looking at the tome hanging from Ki'ra's waist. "**I THOUGHT I SENSED ITS PRESENCE. I THANK YOU FOR BRINGING IT BACK TO ME. I DID NOT EXPECT TO SEE IT AGAIN SO SOON, NOT AFTER THAT SHADOW PRIEST CAME AND TOOK IT. THAT FOOL THOUGHT HIMSELF CLEVERER THAN MYSELF AND HIS WARRIORS STRONGER THAN MY OWN. HE WAS UNAWARE THAT WE SHARED AN ALLEGIANCE TO THE SAME MASTERS AND THAT, UPON LEARNING HIS REASON FOR TRESPASSING INTO MY CITY, I INTENDED TO LET HIM ESCAPE WITH THE BOOK**." A snicker escaped Hakkar's nostrils like a bestial snort. "**HE HELD THE GREATEST POWER OF THE LOA IN HIS HANDS AND WAS STILL DEFEATED. OBVIOUSLY, THE WEAKLING DID NOT FULLY UNDERSTAND ITS TRUE POTENTIAL**."

Ki'ra's brow arched and her mouth gaped slightly. "You let him take the book? Why?"

A hissing sigh escaped the demon's maw and he made a dismissive gesture with one scythe-like talon. "**BEFORE THE GURUBASHI SUMMONED ME TO THIS WORLD, I WAS A LESSER DEMON OF THE LEGION, ONE WHO FOLLOWED THE COMMANDS OF HIGHER LORDS. I HAD THE DESIRE TO ASCEND TO SUCH RANKS MYSELF, TO COMMAND THOSE WHO I CALLED 'MASTER', YET SUCH PROGRESSION IS UNLIKELY WHEN SURROUNDED BY A MASS OF EQUALLY AND OFTEN MORE POWERFUL BEINGS. THE GURUBASHI, HOWEVER, JADED WITH THE SPIRITS THAT THEY FELT ABANDONED THEM, NOT ONLY GAVE ME THE POSITION OF POWER AND COMMAND THAT I LONGED FOR, BUT ACCESS TO ABILITIES AND ENERGIES THAT WOULD STRENGTHEN ME BEYOND MY MASTERS.**

"**I DO NOT DENY THAT UPON ACQUISITION OF MY GREATER POWERS, I BEGAN TO FEEL THAT MAINTAINING MY ALLIANCES WITHIN THE LEGION WAS NO LONGER NECESSARY. HOWEVER, UPON PEERING INTO THE MIND OF THE AMANI PRIEST THAT BOLDLY STEPPED INTO MY KINGDOM AND DISCOVERING WHO IS LORD WAS, I DECIDED THAT MY SOLITARY STANCE NEEDED TO BE RECONSIDERED. MALACRASS'S MASTER IS A FORMIDABLE EQUAL, ONE WHOSE SUPPORT WOULD SERVE ME GREATLY IF I AM TO EXTEND MY RULE BEYOND ZUL'GURUB. MY RELINQUISHING OF THE BOOK WAS A SHOW OF GOOD FAITH, SO TO SPEAK, YET BASED ON THE WEAK SUBORDINATE HE DECIDED TO UNDERTAKE, PERHAPS IT IS BEST I DO NOT SEEK OUT AN ALLIANCE WITH THIS LORD**."

"You won't have to reconsider it because you will never be a master over this world or any other!" Ki'ra spat hatefully. "You have held the Gurubashi under your sway for too long, demon. I will not let you control them, the other trolls, or any of the races of this world!"

Hakkar laughed, clearly undaunted by Ki'ra's threats. "**WE SHALL SEE, GREAT MOTHER, BUT FIRST…**" His razor sharp teeth were revealed by a wicked grin and the serpent demon leaned closer, his brilliant blue eyes gazing narrowly at Kall and Goldwren. "**I ALMOST DID NOT NOTICE YOU HAD ONE OF MY CHILDREN AMONG YOU. WELCOME, LITTLE SON. HOW UNFORTUNATE TO SEE THAT YOU ARE A SLAVE OF THOSE THAT SHOULD BE KNEELING BENEATH YOU! HERE, YOU WOULD BE WORSHIPPED AS AN EXTENSION OF MY GREATNESS, NOT ORDERED AROUND AS A PET. MY CHILDREN ARE THE MASTERS OF THE TROLLS THAT SERVE THEM! YOU COULD EXPERIENCE SUCH THINGS IF YOU WOULD ONLY COME BACK TO YOUR TRUE FAMILY****!**"

Goldwren snapped at the air, hissing and spitting angrily toward the much large wind serpent. Kall grinned at his side. "Goldwren say dat he would nevah consider ya his real family!" the hunter boldly retorted. "He's not mah slave or jus' a pet, but yah would know nuthin' 'bout true bonds of loyalty. Da Gurubashi are'na loyal to ya, jus' afraid of da powah dat ya have and seduced by ya false lies! Dat be da only reason dey have forsaken der people and remain ya slaves!"

Hakkar's features changed and the serpent's face became more bestial as he sneered angrily. A hissing growl escaped his throat and the feathers of his body shook with rage. "**WHAT GALL YOU HAVE, FEEBLE HUNTER**," the demon spat. "**YOUR WORDS ARE NAÏVE AND HOLD FOOLISH NOTIONS I HAVE NEVER UNDERSTOOD AMONG YOU MORTALS. WHAT YOU CALL LOYALTY IS MERELY POWER. IT IS TO HAVE CONTROL OVER THOSE THAT ARE LESSER BEINGS AND TOO WEAK TO PROTEST YOUR COMMAND**." A malicious grin came to the leathery crimson lips. "**ALLOW ME TO SHOW YOU WHAT I MEAN…****"**

The Darkspear trolls braced themselves as Hakkar tossed back his head and let out a high pitched shriek. In the center of the demon's chest was a large cavity holding what appeared to be a huge amethyst crystal, held in place by fleshy tissue and protected by black thorns that crossed over it. As Hakkar screeched, the crystal began to flicker with black light, pulsating rhythmically with the pulse of a furiously beating heart.

The glowing core was immediately familiar to Ki'ra and she gasped aloud, turning abruptly toward Kall. How could she have been so foolish to forget?

"Kall! You have to get Goldwren out of here now!" she yelled frantically. "He can't be near you!"

The hunter's heavy brows cocked in confusion. "What?" he replied in a growl. "Whadda ya mean?"

"Just please, listen to me! He has to go!" She had no time to explain fully. Maybe her realization had already come too late, but she had to try. "Wind serpents are Hakkar's descendants. He has control over them! Because of your bond, he could—"

Goldwren suddenly shrieked, his long yellow-scaled body twitching and wings fluttering wildly. He thrashed about in the air as if afflicted by an invisible pain, snapping and growling fiercely.

"Goldwren!" Kall exclaimed, gaping with frightened eyes at his pet. "What's—"

When Kall shuddered and his ice blue eyes went wide, Ki'ra knew her warning had come too late. The hunter let out a grunt, dropping his axe as he fell to his hands and knees. His breathing became short, quick pants and his trembling hands dug into the soil. Grunts became pained animalistic growls and Kall pressed his head into the ground, shaking in pain.

"Kall!" Kanna shouted as she sprinted to her brother's side and put her hands on his shoulders. "Brotha, whut's da mattah wit ya?"

"Kanna, get away from him!" the priestess warned, preparing to gather her fire gift in her mouth if need be, though harming Kall was the last thing she wanted to do.

Not hearing Ki'ra's shouts, Kanna leaned closer to the hunter, who was gasping haggardly. "Kall, did he hurt ya?!" she asked as his muscles trembled beneath her touch. "Tell me whut hurts and I'll—"

The large and powerful had shot up toward Kanna's throat. Startled by the sudden action, the shaman instinctively reeled backward, but Kall was much too quick for her to evade him. A small squeak barely escaped her lips as the hunter's powerful fingers closed around the collar of her leather and mail breastplate. When Kall's head slowly rose to meet the shocked and wide stare of his sister, his eyes were blood red, teeth bore in a hateful scowl.

"Kan…na…" Kall croaked, his voice deep and rumbling. "Kan…na…no…"

"Whut da hell!?" Nok shouted, stepping forward uncertainly. "Kall! What are ya doin'?"

Hakkar's booming laugh was filled with dark amusement. "**See, foolish Darkspears?**" the demon chortled. "**THIS! THIS IS TRUE LOYALTY! THE ABILITY TO BEND THE WILL OF OTHERS EFFORTLESSLY. YOU ARE IN MY DOMAIN NOW! IF I WERE TO WISH IT, I COULD TAKE ALL OF YOUR MINDS! I COULD TURN EACH OF YOU AGAINST THE OTHER AND HAVE YOU DISEMBOWELED BY YOUR OWN COMRADES. YET AS ENTERTAINING AS SUCH THINGS WOULD BE, I'D MUCH RATHER MY FAITHFUL FOLLOWERS HAVE THE OPPORTUNITY TO SPILL THE BLOOD OF THEIR TRAITOROUS JUNGLE BRETHREN****.**"

Hakkar raised his head once more and let out a shrill cry. "**MINIONS OF HAKKAR, HEAR YOUR GOD! THE SANCTITY OF THIS LAND HAS BEEN COMPROMISED. INVADERS ENCROACH UPON HOLY GROUND! THE ALTAR OF BLOOD MUST BE PROTECTED****!**"

Sudden shouts and screeches filled the valley. From the thick jungle appeared a swarm of Hakkari trolls, bodies heavily armored with tribal garments and hands bearing staves, swords, and flickering wisps of magic. Surrounding the Darkspear trolls in a semi circle, they entrapped the much smaller group between them and the edge of the valley's bowl.

"Where did dey come from?!" Akashii shouted as he held his sword forward and dropped his body into an offensive stance. His glowing yellow eyes narrowed and he snarled hatefully at the trolls that cackled and taunted him and his comrades. "Der's too many of dem to have jus' hid in da forest! We woulda seen dem!"

Ki'ra, just as taken aback by the sudden appearance of the zealots of Hakkar, stood shoulder to shoulder with Akashii, Jin'rohk held tightly in her hands. She didn't want to think about how many there were among the enemies that encircled them like hungry beasts closing in on prey. She and her comrades were obviously outnumbered, though not substantially. Still, it would be a hard won battle, even with her powers.

The priestess looked back at Kanna and Kall, who were a short distance behind her. The hunter was still holding onto his sister's collar, yet had not made any further moves. She knew that Hakkar had infiltrated his mind through the bond Kall and Goldwren shared. Surrounded by the Hakkari, there was no way Ki'ra could make it to him and attempt to remove the curse before getting attacked. All she could hope was that Kall, being the strong willed hunter that he was, could hold off whatever darkness was seeping into him.

"Hold on, Kall," she muttered through clenched teeth as she faced their adversaries. "Just please, hold on!"

"**KILL THE DARKSPEAR WEAKLINGS! LEAVE ONLY THE SPIRIT VESSEL ALIVE****!**"

At the bellowing command of their master, the Hakkari leapt forward, magic flying from outstretched fingers and blades raised toward their enemies. The Darkspear trolls screamed their own tribal battle chants and rushed into their enemies, creating a fray of chaotic bloodlust and rage.

Kanna gasped as she watched her tribesmen assaulted by the Hakkari trolls. The shaman tried to jerk away from Kall, whose powerful hand still gripped the collar of her armor. "Kall, we gotta help dem!" she cried as she jerked at his tight fingers. "Dey need us and we gotta—"

The hand released from her armor only to close around her exposed throat. The knuckles and bones cracked as they tightened at her neck, instantly closing Kanna's windpipes. Her last breath caught in her lungs, Kanna yelped as the constricting grip began to choke her painfully. As Kall rose to his feet, she slowly sunk to her knees, desperately clawing at her brother's arms and hands.

"K…a…l…l…" she sputtered, staring up into the crimson eyes that did not belong to her sibling. "Puh…lease…"

Growling, Kall only snarled down at his sister, all the while his fist clenching tighter and tighter at her throat…

"Nok!"

His poison-tipped daggers felling a Hakkari witch doctor that had almost hit him with a nasty curse, Nok turned in the direction of the voice that shouted to him. It was Ura; the priestess was standing close to the Barbarian Obe, who was protecting her as her hands desperately flung out healing spells in the directions of her comrades, who were scattered among the battlefield. She looked at Nok and her bright orange eyes were filled with fear and panic.

"Kanna!" she shouted, gesturing wildly behind the rogue before she had to turn her attention back to her healing. "Help Kanna!"

Nok spun around, facing the direction Ura had pointed, his daggers ready to cut down any Hakkari that dare try to harm the shaman.

Yet the troll that had one hand grasping Kanna's throat and the other gripping his large axe was not a Hakkari. Nok's blood ran cold and his muscles clenched in shock when he saw the red haze in Kall's eyes and the demonic sneer that twisted his face into an expression that clearly exhibited the fel energy fueled madness inside him.

"Nok!" Ura shouted again behind him. "What are ya doin'! Do somethin'! Kall is gonna kill her!"

At the sound of his name, the mentally-enslaved hunter's head snapped toward Nok and he snarled hatefully at the frozen rogue. Nok didn't know what to do, his eyes shifting between the female that he loved and the mind controlled troll that was his friend. His hands were shaking, his perspiring fingers slipping against the handles of his daggers. His mind, usually quick to come up with solutions and actions, felt muddled and sluggish, completely rendered stunned by what was happening.

Nok's wide emerald eyes stared straight into Kall's and he gasped.

Though it was for the briefest of moments, a small flicker in the crimson orbs, he saw it. Behind the unnatural and forced madness, behind the bestial bloodlust he had been reduced to by Hakkar's power, there was rationale and pain and pleading. There was the real Kall, begging for the rogue to save his sister.

Through any method necessary.

"Nnn….oooo…kkkk…." the barely audible name was hissed through his bared teeth. His eyes betrayed the furrow of his brow, the sneer he wore, and the hand that hatefully tightened around Kanna's throat.

"I...I…" the rogue stuttered feebly, looking between the slowly choking shaman and the brother that was killing her. He stared into the red eyes again and knew instantly what Kall was trying to tell him. "…K-Kall…I…I can't…I…"

"NOK!" he roared in a primal growl filled with a range of emotion from rage to sorrow. Nok answered the cry with one of his own and leapt forward toward Kall. The enslaved hunter bellowed in response to Nok's challenge and released one massive hand from Kanna's neck to swing his axe with the strength and accuracy he had developed and honed during his life as a hunter.

Yet Nok knew his best friend's fighting style, was experienced with the methods through which Kall used his brute strength and cunning mind to take down his foes, and was guided to dodge the blow by his own skills. Nok felt Kall's axe sweep against his hair as he ducked beneath the extending arm and barreled into the hunter's side. The sickening squelch of his dagger burying itself into Kall's flesh made the rogue instantly sickened and remorseful for what he was being forced to do. Yet he held on tight to the hilt of the blade as he brought the other up in a quick swipe beneath Kall's opposite arm. It wasn't enough to sever the limb—Nok doubted it could do such a thing against the taut bindings of corded muscle—but sliced into him deep enough to ensure that his grip would loosen from Kanna's neck.

And when it did, the force with which the rogue had used to tackle the hunter sent them both sprawling backward onto the jungle floor. Kanna collapsed onto the ground, sputtering and coughing as she desperately tried to suck in as much air as possible. Nok and Kall struggled against one another for a moment, the rogue straddling the much larger troll that was howling in rage and pain. Kall backhanded Nok across the face with a blow that sent him tumbling off of him. Nok's hand, held tightly around his daggers, had unsheathed the blade from Kall's side during the scuffle. Both were stained with crimson fluid, the blood splattering against the ground and the rogue's black leathers as he leapt up into a defensive crouch in front of Kanna, prepared to defend both himself and the shaman if Kall came at them again.

The mind-controlled troll snarled like a beast as he rose unsteadily from the earth, pushing himself up on his hands and knees. Blood was pouring from the deep wound beneath his pierced mail and leather armor and the arm that Nok had cut hung limply at his side. His head snapped up, spittle flying from his gritted teeth, and he roared ferociously at the pair. Both Nok and Kanna bristled in fear; the shaman had regained her footing and held out her hands, which were now sparkling with white flickers of nature magic.

"Kall!" she rasped, her blue eyes filling with desperate tears. "Please, brotha! Fight him! Do'na let dat devil control ya!"

Kall bellowed again, yet the roar was filled with more desperation and sorrow that it was anger. Rising to both feet, he staggered weakly toward Nok and Kanna and raised his axe at them threateningly.

"Kall, please!" Nok cried out, backing away with Kanna pressed at his back. "I know ya can unda'stand us! Dis ain't you! Dis be da fel voodoo of dat devil controllin' ya! Ya be strongah dan dat! Ya be da most faithful troll I know! Ya a followah of da Loa! Nuthin' dat demon can do can change dat!"

The hunter's steps faltered and he closed his eyes tightly and snarled, his free hand reaching up to grasp at his bald head. Kall was struggling with the forces battling inside him—Hakkar's mind-controlling fel powers and his convictions, beliefs, and love for his tribesmen. He howled, tossing his head back like a beast and collapsed back onto the earth, his shoulders shaking in painful anguish.

"Kall!" Kanna exclaimed and moved to rush toward her fallen brother, but Nok immediately jerked her back. "Kall!"

"NO!" the hunter managed to gasp as his red eyes started at his younger sibling. The look of fear on her drawn face and in her quivering voice made his insides wrench, yet at the same time tantalized the bloodthirsty creature that he could feel growing inside him. It slithered into his limbs, forcing him back onto his feet and grasped the axe in his hand. A cold, hissing voice filled his head with commands as he stalked toward the comrades that would be his prey.

Kill, it whispered seductively. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill.

"NOOOO!" he shrieked in a demonic tone, tears flying from his eyes as he darted forward with weapon raised toward Nok and Kanna. The shaman filled her hands with nature magic and the rogue brought up his poisoned tipped blades, yet both knew that they were unprepared to bring down their enslaved brother.

A flash of white lightning, a dart of gold, and a high-pitched screech was all that saved the pair from being killed. Goldwren's serpentine form had appeared out of nowhere, his fanged mouth spiting consecutive bolts of lightning raining down upon his master. Kall was hit by the first of the blasts, yet managed to roll out of the way of the rest. Smoke rose from his leather armor, which was burnt through in several places, revealing singed blue flesh beneath. Goldwren hissed angrily, hovering just in front of Nok and Kanna, as Kall slowly rose to his feet again.

"We gotta help da othas! Dis is our chance!" Nok whispered to Kanna.

Kanna shook her head fiercely and looked at her brother. "But Kall—"

"Ki'ra da only one dat can do anythin' fo' him, and right now she and da othas need us. Now let's go!" Nok grabbed her hand and the pair ran back into the ensuing chaos of battle between the Darkspear and the Gurubashi trolls.

Kall saw them turn away and snarled in rage, moving quickly to intercept them. Yet Goldwren was immediately in his path, attacking again with bolts of lightning. This time, Kall leapt forward toward the wind serpent, dodging as many of the bolts as he could while taking the full force of others. His axe swiped furiously at the serpentine beast, but Goldwren was quick and agile, slithering and hovering through the air to avoid the blade.

While Kall was distracted, Kanna and Nok fought through the crowd of Hakkari warriors, magic and daggers slicing into their foes. Everything was chaos around them, blades and armors gleaming in the light of the sun and crimson blood flying from blue and green skinned bodies. They could barely make out their comrades in the struggle, catching only momentarily glimpses of them desperately fighting for their lives.

"Look! Der is Ki'ra!" Kanna shouted as she pointed toward a grassy knoll where the Spirit Vessel and her Chosen were engaged in combat against a large group of Shadow Hunters. They seemed to be holding their own, as every second a Hakkari was screaming in pain as they were rendered defeated by a thread of fire or a swipe from white-hot blades, but they were still out numbered. "We gotta help her so dey she can help Kall!"

Nok nodded quickly as he stabbed his daggers through the chest of an attacking headhunter and moved toward the next troll that stood in his way. Blade clashed against blade and the rogue, submitting himself to a berserker rage that quickened his movements and lessened the pain of the wounds he received, leapt with a deadly nimbleness through his enemies. With each step, Ki'ra and Akashii came within closer proximity. Soon, they could reach them and get Kall the help he needed.

"AHHH!!"

He could have sworn Kanna was on his heels, yet upon hearing her scream of pain, Nok spun around to find that she had fallen to the ground several paces behind him. There was a long arrow embedded in her thigh and the shaman was staring up into the face of a grinning headhunter. His strung bow was held taunt in his hands, a loaded arrow directed right at her head.

"_Si'tosh chazakka_!" Nok spat in rage as on of his hands dropped its dagger and flew to his belt, collecting several thin throwing knives between his knuckles before he hurled them with deadly accuracy toward to the headhunter. The Hakkari troll did not even see the flying blades until they had buried themselves into his chest. He cried out and reeled backward, yet not before his hand slipped from the tautly drawn bow string. The arrow flew from the weapon, directed off its original intended course into Kanna's skull, but lodged itself deeply into her right shoulder.

It was her second scream that jolted Kall's mind from his mental enslavement just enough to make him aware of what was happening to his sister. His flickering red eyes peered across the battlefield and saw her sprawled across the earth, clutching at the arrows that impaled her leg and shoulder. The rational mind suppressed by the fel forces in his body knew that she was in danger, yet feebly struggled against the dark magic that rendered him mad.

Forgetting all about the pet that was trying to protect his master's comrades, Kall dropped his guard for the briefest of moments. Goldwren took the opportunity to lash out at his master, swiping at him with the sharp spines of his wings. The spines caught Kall across the face and the hunter roared in pain as he grabbed at his bleeding head with his free hand. The other, still wielding his massive axe, took a wild swing toward the wind serpent. Goldwren tried to dodge the wide swipe, yet could not avoid the entire blow. The axe sliced into one of his leathery-scaled wings, nearly severing it completely. The beast let out a hiss of anguish and fell to the earth.

The pain that ripped through Kall's body was worse than the wounds he had received from Nok or any other injury he had experienced in his lifetime. It wracked his muscles with a flesh-numbing torment and jarred his mind more fiercely than Hakkar's fel magic had. Stunned by anguish and grief, he stared down at the convulsing and bloodied form of his wind serpent. A low squeak escaped Goldwren's tiny throat as Kall reached down with a trembling hand and stroked the small head. The black eyes, glossy and unfocused, held his stare for what seemed like hours before they closed slowly.

It was Goldwren's pain and the link between them, deeper than the one he shared even with his sister, friends, and family members, that repelled the invading fel curse in his mind and made him realize what he had done to two of the most important beings in his life.

The red haze that took over the hunter's vision and rationale was not the fury of the curse, but his own natural berserker rage. He spun around and let out a roar of challenge at the Hakkari trolls as he leapt toward them like a vengeful demon. Death followed his axe like a second shadow as he thrust and swiped the blade at his enemies, cutting down all who stood in the way of getting to Kanna. Sharp pains erupted in random places around his body and somewhere in Kall's mind, he knew he was being injured by the trolls that quickly died under his axe. Yet it did not matter. He had to get to her.

Nok was grappling with the Hakkari headhunter that had injured Kanna when Kall suddenly appeared out of nowhere behind him. The Hakkari didn't even have a chance to turn and face his second opponent before Kall cleaved into his exposed neck, completely severing his head from his body.

Staring in shock, Nok watched the decapitated troll fall to the ground and then looked up at the panting Darkspear that was now in front of him. He quickly stepped in front of Kanna, who was still crippled by the arrow in her leg. Yet Kall did not move to attack them, standing completely still with his axe held slack in his hand. His glowing red eyes were fixated on Kanna, who stared back at him with fear and apprehension on her sweat and blood covered face. The siblings gazed at one another for a long while. Kall would have smiled at her to assure her he was alright, yet it took too much of his will power to keep the fel curse at bay.

He instead he looked at Nok, who swallowed thickly when the red eyes bore into his stare. "Keep…her…safe," he grunted with some difficulty, finding it hard to even will himself to talk, before turning abruptly and returning to the battle.

The blade of Jin'rohk cut through several of the trolls that surrounded Ki'ra and Akashii, striking them down before their blades and dark magics could harm either of them. The priestess panted heavily and wiped pouring sweat from her brow before she clashed weapons with yet another shadow hunter. After defeating his own foe, Akashii was at her side, his fire encased blade sweeping through the troll's chest and leaving him writhing on the ground.

"Der's only a few left!" Akashii breathed heavily beside her, perspiration and life fluids of his enemies and himself dotting his armor. "We winnin'!"

Looking across the battlefield, Ki'ra realized that Akashii was right. The bodies of many of the Hakkari lay scattered across the jungle floor, most either dead or dying. The Darkspear trolls continued to fight against the remaining foes. She swallowed thickly, realizing that, including herself and Akashii, there were only eight of them standing. Ki'ra quickly scanned the corpses that littered the earth. Remorse and grief stung at her heart as she recognized Jezan's robed form lying still beside the now dead dire troll Ki'ra had seen him fighting. His rush'kah mask was askew on his face, revealing wide lifeless eyes and an agape mouth. Several paces away, closer to the sloped portion of the ground that led down toward the lake, was the barbarian named Obe. His face was serene in comparison to Jezan's though his death had been more brutal; a long spear pinned him to the earth through his back, which also held several throwing hatchets.

"No…" Ki'ra heard Akashii whisper beside her, also recognizing the dead bodies of their comrades. His teeth gritted and his glowing eyes blazed brightly. "NO!"

The warrior dashed down the knoll, his sword raised as he screamed the Zandali battle cry and prepared to quickly strike down their remaining enemies. Ki'ra whispered the words that would reignite Jin'rohk with flames and prepared to run after him.

"Ki'ra!"

The priestess looked down at Nok, who was supporting a limping Kanna, walking up the other side of the knoll. She felt a great yet guilty relief that her closest friends were all right. Yet there was something in Nok and Kanna's expressions that made the warm feeling instantly diminish.

"Ya gotta help Kall, Ki'ra!" Nok exclaimed as he gestured back to the now smaller crowd of battling trolls. "He still unda dat fel curse. I t'ink he's fightin' it, but I dunno how long he can last!"

Ki'ra, her mind having been lost in the haze of bloodlust and battle, had almost forgotten about the hunter. If she didn't hurry, it was possible he could turn into one of the dire trolls or something even worse. She peered across the battleground to where the enraged troll was swinging his axe wildly into his foes. Kall's body was almost completely saturated with blood, most of it Ki'ra guessed was his by the number of wounds that covered his body. Not only did the priestess have to race against the fel magic that was tainting his insides, but the loss of blood that would surely kill him.

Ki'ra looked briefly at Kanna and saw the arrows in her shoulder and leg. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Ki'ra, jus' go!" Kanna barked weakly. "Please, jus' save mah brotha!"

Nodding, Ki'ra ran off in the opposite direction Akashii had, sprinting toward Kall. Just hold on Kall, she thought desperately as her mind began to form an incantation that would hopefully purify him. She wouldn't have the time to use the lengthy spell she had used to cure Nok and prayed that the quick counter-hex would work against the curse.

One of the last of the Hakkari fell under Kall's blade. The hunter, breathing haggardly and hulked over more than usual, turned his eyes upon the Blood Good perched atop the tall temple. His red eyes blazed like a pair of crimson embers as he raised his axe toward Hakkar.

"Ya see…devil!" he bellowed in an echoing voice to the large serpent that had been languidly watching the battle between his followers and the Darkspear trolls. "I…am…fo'evah loyal…to da Loa and my tribe! Ya…can poison…mah mind…but…yah can nevah…truly take mah soul!"

A throaty, hissing laugh escaped Hakkar's throat. He did not seem bothered by the fact all of his warriors were being defeated by the Darkspear trolls. "**PATHETIC MORTAL**," he cackled with a shake of his large head. "**THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS LOYALTY…ONLY POWER AND CONTROL OVER THE WEAK. AND YOU, FOOLISH DARKSPEAR, ARE NOTHING BUT A FEEBLE INSECT COMPARED TO THE GREAT BLOOD GOD! I HAVE ENSLAVED THOUSANDS IF NOT MORE! YOUR MIND MAY BE STRONG, BUT YOU CANNOT STAND AGAINST ME! YOU CANNOT RESIST!**"

Ki'ra stopped some distance away from Kall and planted the stave of Jin'rohk in the earth. Fortunately for her, Hakkar was distracted by the bold hunter's yells. Hopefully, before he realized what she was doing, she could remove as much of the fel curse from Kall as possible. Placing her hand at the rubies at her throat, she began to conjure the fire gift deep within her chest—

"I am not…like da weak Gurubashi!" Kall spat back hatefully. Tears mixed with blood streamed down his face. " I am…a proud and strong huntah…of da Darkspear Tribe! I have resisted…ya…and I will…continue to do so until…my dyin' breath!"

—Fire gathered at Ki'ra's mouth and her glowing narrow eyes focused on Kall as the powers of Sun'rohk began to manifest within the flickering threads of light—

A wicked smile appeared on Hakkar's fanged maw. The strange purple gem held in his chest began to flicker rapidly with an inky black aura.

"**THEN SO BE IT…**"

The single onyx beam of darkness shot forth from Hakkar's chest at the same time the white fire threads flowed from Ki'ra's mouth, both energies flying toward the hunter. Ki'ra gasped, taken aback by Hakkar's sudden attack; when she did, the fire in her mouth flickered for the slightest moment, weakening the threads that were desperately trying to reach Kall before Hakkar's bolt of dark magic.

They weren't fast enough.

The black bolt of fel magic hit Kall's body like a sharp projectile, burrowing through his chest and exiting out through his back. He was violently thrown into the air, yet before he could hit the ground, a black field of fel energy encased him. A strained cry of torment and shock was strangled in his throat as bolts of emerald energy rippled inside the field like contained lightning. Ki'ra's fire threads collided with Kall just a fraction of a second too late, bounced feebly off the wicked barrier, and were sent flying in opposite directions.

"No…" Ki'ra croaked, but she knew she had already failed.

"KAAAAAALLL!!"Kanna's shrill shriek echoed in her ears, but the priestess wasn't sure if she really heard her. The world seemed to become silent and move at half speed as she watched Kall's body twitch and convulse unnaturally under the torrent of dark bolts of fel energy that ripped into his form over and over within the dark shell. His red eyes were wide and his large mouth was open in a silent scream of anguish. The bolts sliced into his armor and flesh like razor sharp blades, drawing spurts of blood from every inch of his body.

Just as quickly as it had come, the fel energy vanished from Kall's form, letting it limply fall to the ground with a thud. Ki'ra's body became like a weight and she dropped to her knees, her eyes fixated on the smoldering and bloodied form of the hunter.

"N-no…" she heard herself say again. "Spirits, no…"

"**AHHHH, THE LIFE ESSENCE OF YOUR PEOPLE IS A DELICIOUS THING, GREAT MOTHER**," Hakkar hissed in ecstasy as he threw back his head and laughed. "**A TASTE THAT I COULD NEVER QUENCH!**"

"KAAAAAALLL!"

"Kanna, no!"

Yet the shaman had wrenched herself free from Nok before he could stop her and hobbled as quickly as she could over to the still form of her brother. She fell to her knees beside him, hands shaking as she touched his lacerated face and chest. "No, no, no, no, no, no!" Kanna repeated over and over. "No, Kall, no! NOOOO!"

As Hakkar's gleeful, hissing laugh echoed through the center clearing of Zul'Gurub, Ki'ra watched, frozen in her place, as Kanna quickly erected a healing totem from the earth. Green magic encased her hands and she moved them desperately over her brother's form. The other Darkspear trolls made no move to go to Kall's side. Perhaps, like Ki'ra, they were rendered so traumatized by what had occurred in the blink of an eye that they could not move. Or perhaps they knew from the state of Kall's body that it was already too late…

"Ki'ra!" Kanna barked at her, shaking the woman from her stupor. "Help me! Do somethin'! Heal him like ya did Nok!"

Her mouth agape, Ki'ra's looked at Kall's face. Among the numerous lacerations that were beginning to turn purple at the edges, she could see his eyes, wide and unblinking. The ice blue orbs were even paler than usual, the pupils tiny and unfocused. Yet they seemed to stare directly at her, holding her gaze with an expression that stung her so deeply that she began to cry silently.

She looked at Kanna, her eyes filling with tears of regret and grief. When no words would come to her mouth, she could only shake her head.

"Dammit, Ki'ra, don'cha jus' sit der!" the shaman screeched angrily at her, her hands still moving over Kall's body. She glared desperately at her tribesmen. "Mahane! Ura! Please! Help me!"

Snapping out of their own dazes, Mahane and Ura quickly went to Kanna's side to aid her, but Ki'ra didn't move. She couldn't. Every part of her had been left heavy and immobile. She could barely keep her thoughts straight as she continued to stare into Kall's lifeless eyes.

"**EVERY DROP OF BLOOD SPILLED HERE ONLY STRENGTHENS MY PHYSICAL FORM**," Hakkar spoke in a low whisper, though it was still loud enough to be heard all around Zul'Gurub. Ki'ra's eyes slowly drifted toward the demon of the Burning Legion and something within her clenched with rage at the sight of him. "**THE HAKKARI YOU HAVE SLAIN TO PROTECT YOURSELVES HAS ONLY DOOMED YOU FURTHER. DON'T YOU SENSE IT? DO YOU NOT FEEL MY EVERY PRESENCE HERE? I AM ZUL'GURUB! I AM WITHIN EVERY CREVICE, EVERY TEMPLE, EVERY TREE! I FEEL THE BLOOD SEEPING INTO THE EARTH! I TASTE ITS SWEETNESS ON MY TONGUE, FEEL ITS VIGOR THROUGH MY VEINS! THE BLOOD OF YOUR CHILDREN IS MY ELIXIR OF LIFE! IT IS MY POWER!**"

Hakkar suddenly leapt up from the crest of the temple, flapping his enormous wings as he glided in circles around the very top. "**ATAL'ZAN**," Hakkar rasped as he looked down directly. "**DO YOU REMEMBER, BLOOD GODDESS? DO YOU REMEMBER WHEN THE LIFE ESSENCES OF OTHERS FUELED YOUR OWN FORM? DO YOU REMEMBER WHEN YOU TOOK THE LIVES OF YOUR ENEMIES AND EVEN YOUR CHILDREN TO STRENGTHEN YOUR MIGHT?**"

Hakkar grinned wide, his white teeth gleaming in the sunlight. "**YOU WERE MY INSPIRATION. WHEN THE TROLLS SUMMONED ME TO THIS PLANE, I WAS BUT A FEEBLE CREATURE. YET WHEN THE GURUBASHI TOLD ME OF THE LOA AND OFFERED TO ME SUN'ROHK AND ALL OF ITS KNOWLEDGE, I BECAME THE WIELDER OF YOUR GREATEST POWER: THE ABILITY TO TAKE THE ESSENCE OF OTHERS AND CONVERT IT INTO LIMITLESS POWER! IT WAS FROM YOU, ASPECT OF FIRE, THAT I LEARNED THE POWER OF BLOOD! IT IS THROUGH YOUR TEACHINGS, WRITTEN IN THE PAGES OF THE KEEPER OF WORLDS, THAT I WAS ABLE TO REAP FROM MY WILLING AND EAGER FOLLOWERS THE ULTIMATE ENERGY!**"

Ki'ra's glowing eyes went wide and her mouth hung open. She looked at the temple beneath the flying wind serpent. "_No…_" the dual voice from her lips murmured.

Laughing louder, the Blood God hovered just above the temple's crest. "**LET ME SHOW YOU WHAT I HAVE LEARNED, GREAT MOTHER. BEAR WITNESS TO THE GREATEST PURPOSE YOUR CHILDREN WILL EVER SERVE. FOR ONCE THEIR BLOOD AND YOUR BLOOD IS MINE, I WILL HAVE THE MIGHT TO TAKE EVERY DROP OF LIFE ENERGY FROM THIS PLANET!**"

"_NOOOOOOOO!_"

The ebon thorns clasped about Hakkar's heart opened like a second maw and dark fel energy quickly collected around its core. The demon of the Burning Legion lifted its head and issued a shrill, primal screech that reverberated against the mountainous borders of Zul'Gurub and shook the earth. The ray—much larger than the one that had struck Kall—exploded from the purple gem and flung itself into the temple through the open roof on its crest. The tiered structure shook violently, its stone bricks cracking and crumbling slightly as it withstood the force of the beam. Beneath the rumbling was a second sound, high-pitched and frightening like a thousand screams. The trolls standing on the surrounding elevated hill fell to their knees as they clamped their hands over their ears.

Akashii had stumbled when he tried to run to the priestess's side after Hakkar let loose another fel bolt. He had been afraid that the attack would be directed toward Ki'ra and his other comrades, yet was surprised when the demon released the energy into the temple. When Hakkar withdrew the energies back into the gem and the rumblings began to subside, Akashii leapt up from the ground and rushed quickly to Ki'ra.

"Ki'ra!" he exclaimed, shaking the woman that was in some sort of trance, her unblinking eyes fixated on Hakkar. "Ki'ra! Snap outta it! What da hell is goin'—"

"By da Loa…" he heard Mahane gasp. "Look!"

Akashii's gaze flung toward the temple. What in the name of the spirits could Hakkar possibly be—

The sight before him staggered Akashii so harshly that he dropped the sword of Jin'rohk and nearly fell to his knees next to Ki'ra. He believed his eyes to be tricking him at first. Perhaps the light reflecting off of the far mountains made the strange substance slowing oozing from every crevice and layer of the temple look red. Or maybe everything that had happened—the appearance of Hakkar, the battle with Jin'do, the Channelers, and the Hakkari, Kall's grisly death—was some sort of horrific dream and he would wake up in the jungles of the Vale or in his hut on the shore of Sen'jin Village.

Yet when the thick, coppery smell hit his nostrils and he saw the first droplets of the seeping liquid spread into the water surrounding the temple, turning the water bright crimson, he knew what it was.

Blood.

There was blood coming from the temple.

And then, the sickening realization of what had happened to the missing Gurubashi washed over him and Akashii had to raise a hand to his lips to keep from hurling. He warily glanced up at the cackling giant wind serpent, whose blue eyes were tinged with the slightest hint of emerald green.

How long, he wondered morbidly in his mind, had the ensnared jungle trolls been sequestered within the confines of the temple, awaiting the mass sacrifice at the hands of their beloved god?

"Yudo e'chata…" Akashii murmured, yet not even the Zandali curse could describe his appalled disbelief. He turned to the priestess at his side. "Ki'ra, what are—"

* * *

Agony. And ache.

Nothing she had ever felt before was this painful or this fierce. Not even the first time she had felt the might of the Great Loa compared to the furious fire that was blazing to life inside her.

She couldn't place it at first, this energy that boiled inside the core of her soul like a great conflagration of sorrow and ire and pity and pure, unrelenting power. She knew it had to be Atal'Zan's presence, yet it seemed too excruciating to be the blessed power she had been given. She could swear it was killing her, burning her from the inside out and setting every organ and vein that it touched ablaze. Yet her heartbeat remained, a dull thud that was faint and low.

She couldn't focus on it however. There was only the fire to be felt, pain to endure, and sorrow to sense. She wanted to cry. She wanted to scream. She wanted to find Akashii so that he could protect her.

Her eyes were no longer hers to see with. Her mouth was not hers to open. Her body would not move on her accord nor would it obey the commands she tried to give it to her mind.

Enveloped in the hazy white light that coated her, she knew that she was no longer in control.

_There is no longer a need for you to be in control, my Vessel._

_The time for you to complete your true purpose is at hand._

_I shall bring an end to this._

Ki'ra slipped unwillingly into the fire, into the pain, and into the sorrow.

Had she the voice and control of her mouth, she would have called out for Akashii one last time.

* * *

The explosion of golden light accompanied by wild torrents of sudden wind lifted Akashii from his feet before he could complete his sentence and sent him flying across the earth. He tumbled for a few moments before he slammed into a tree. The shock of his head hitting the hard wood jarred him for a moment and he shook away the accompanying vertigo before squinting against the harsh blinding glow to stare at the woman from which it radiated.

He knew that the being illuminated by the light was not Ki'ra the moment his eyes fell on her. Her clothing had been scorched from her body, leaving her bronze skin bare and flushed with a light yellow glow. The runes that covered her body, and seemed to have spread to areas where they had not before, were filled with a deeper gold, clearly visible against the aura. Her hair flowed freely behind her, whipping around her form like fleecy white filaments of light. The other Darkspear trolls, who had also been scattered like leaves in the gust, stared at her with the same awe.

"**ATAL'ZAN**," Hakkar hissed with a deep chuckle. "**FINALLY, YOU HAVE SHOWN YOURSELF…**"

Instead of regarding the demon that spoke to her, the spirit turned and faced Akashii. "_My Chosen_," she spoke in the melodic yet frightening foreign language of the spirits; the warrior was flabbergasted that he was able to understand her. "_Have your comrades leave this place. I only need you at my side; they must go, for they are in danger here._"

Akashii was stricken immobile with fear and shock for a moment, yet when Atal'Zan's glowing gold eyes narrowed at him, he quickly collected his nerves and rose from the ground. He ran over to Nok first, who was kneeling protectively next to Kanna. The shaman's body was slack and her head was bowed; Nok was in the process of throwing one of her arms around his shoulders and pulling her limp form up from the ground.

"Ya gotta get outta here, Nok," Akashii rasped hurriedly to the rogue. "I got a feelin' dat Atal'Zan and Hakkar 'bout to have a wicked fight and she do'na want…" He swallowed and willed himself not to look in the direction of Kall or any of his other fallen comrades' bodies. "No one else need to get hurt."

Nok nodded, his emerald eyes solemn as he looked at his best friend. "Ya not comin', are ya 'Kash?" he asked in a strained voice.

The warrior shook his head and smiled softly. "Nah, mon. I be da Chosen of Atal'Zan. No mattah what happens, I gotta stay wit' her till to da end."

Nodding once more, Nok extended his hand forward. "Den go wit' da spirits, brotha," he said with a grin that did not have its usual joviality. "Ya make sure dat both ya beat dat ovah grown lizard and come back safe."

Akashii smiled and clasped hands with Nok. "Ya, mon, we will," he replied. "Take care o' Kan and da othas. Go to Yojamba Island and tell da Zandalari der whut's happened. Dey gonna wanna know. We'll meet ya der."

They shook hands and held onto one another for a brief moment before Akashii sprinted away to gather the other Darkspear Trolls. Nok tightened his grip around Kanna's waist. "C'mon, Kan, we gotta go," he said to the shaman. "Der be nuthin' mo' we can do. We gotta let Ki'ra and—"

"Goldwren…" came the murmured voice from Kanna's lips. The shaman had raised her head and looked with red and puffy eyes toward the area that had been their battlefield. "Goldwren!"

Nok followed Kanna's gaze. A few paces away from where Kall's body still lay, the golden wind serpent was slithering feebly across the ground. His single unharmed wing flapped desperately, trying to hold his long battered body up from the earth, yet with the other nearly severed appendage dragging at his side, it was impossible. Tiny squeaks and hisses came from his maw as he moved painfully until he was at Kall's side. Goldwren growled softly, his black eyes barely open as his head cocked from side to side, examining the still face of his master. He nosed Kall's cheek and licked at him with a quick tongue. After repeating this for a moment and receiving no response, the wind serpent let out a pained and sorrowful cry before crawling onto Kall's breathless chest. Resting his head beneath the hunter's chin, Goldwren closed his eyes and lay still.

"Nok, we can'na leave him!" Kanna cried, struggling in Nok's grasp. "We can'na leave him! Goldwren! Goldwren, come here!"

"Kanna, stop!" Nok growled, trying to keep a hold of the frantic woman. "He ain't gonna come wit' us!"

"No! We have to take him wit us!" Tears streamed down Kanna's cheeks and she clawed at Nok's arms. "Goldwren! Kall! Kall, please, open ya eyes!"

"Dammit, woman!" Nok released one hand from Kanna's waist and hit her on the back of the neck with the side of his palm. With a grunt, she slumped forward and he easily scooped her up in his arms.

"I'm sorry, luv," Nok whispered as he cradled her unconscious form. "But Kall tol' me I gotta protect ya, no mattah what."

"Nok!" The Barbarian Burr called his name as he, Mahane, and Ura ran up to the pair. "Akashii say we gotta get outta here!"

Nodding, the Nok looked into the trees from where they had originally come. "Da mounts should hopefully be by da entrance if dey was'na scared off by all da noise. We gonna ride to Yojomba and tell dem what's goin' on, mebbe bring back help jus' in case Ki'ra and Akashii need it."

"By da Loa," Ura murmured with tears in her weary eyes as she looked around the group. "Is dis all dat's left of us…?"

Nok swallowed thickly, glancing into the weathered faces of his tribesmen. They were all battered, bruised, and bleeding, yet had escaped the fates of their fallen brethren. They had been lucky, yet he would have traded all the good juju in the world for Kall, Obe, and Jezan to be standing with them.

"Here, take her," he said as he pushed Kanna toward Burr. "Der be somethin' I gotta do firs'. Y'all go on ahead; I'll catch up."

"But—" Burr began, but as soon as the Barbarian had taken Kanna, the rogue quickly sprinted across the battlefield. He moved nimbly around the fallen bodies of the Gurubashi, careful not to step on any of them, and went to Kall's body. Kneeling down next to his still form, Nok swallowed his grief and used his fingers to lower the hunter's lids over his lifeless blue eyes.

"Sokkora ne'tawata, Kall. Je danjo ikkona kaz Loa Atal'Mueh'zala noh so'wu," Nok softly as he placed his hand on the hunter's forehead. "I promise, Kall, ain't nuthin' evah gonna happen to Kanna."

Nok then reached his hand beneath Kall's neck and pulled free the necklace from around his throat. Goldwren's eyes opened and the little wind serpent growled softly at the rogue. Nok smiled and gently stroked the beast's plumed head. "Good boy, Goldwren. Ya stay wit' him, 'kay?" he murmured.

Goldwren's throat rumbled again in response and his black eyes closed before he curled closer under Kall's neck.

Hakkar's hissing laughter snapped the rogue back into reality. He looked down into the bowl of the valley. Atal'Zan stood with Akashii at the shore of the large lake. The demon and the spirit were speaking to one another in a language Nok couldn't understand, but he knew he had to get out of the clearing quick or he'd be caught up in the battle that was certain to come soon. He moved swiftly to bodies of Jezan and Obe, repeating the same prayer and gathering a small item from each. When he was finished, Nok wrapped the items in a shred of cloth and put them into one of the pouches that hung from his waist.

Sprinting back across the battlefield to the edge of the dense jungle, Nok stopped briefly to look behind him at the Spirit Vessel of Atal'Zan and her Chosen who would face the devil of the Burning Legion and Blood God of the Gurubashi, Atal'Hakkar.

"Ya betta win, you two," he murmured. "Fo' da sake fo all o' us, ya betta win…"

The rogue turned and fled into the thick trees to rejoin his tribesmen.

* * *

A/N: Sigh...

This is the first story in which I've killed off a major character. I had planned Kall's death a long time ago and had come to terms with it, but upon finalizing and proofing this story, I only became sad again. Killing off a character is really hard, especially when you've come to care about them and made your readers do the same. I apologize, I really do. I hope no one hates me for it.

Some random notes about this chapter. Wind serpents are really, according to WoWwiki, descendants of Hakkar. Hakkar himself is based off of the Mesoamerican deity "Quetzalcoatl" or "Kukulkan," both of which can be translated "Feathered Serpent". While both supposedly hated human sacrifice, it is known that many Central American Indian tribes (from where Blizz took inspiration for the trolls), many were known to offer blood sacrifices that were said to strengthen their gods or their own powers in battle. Atal'zan's involvement with such practices, as Hakkar hinted at, will be explored in the next chapter.

I've speckled a few Zandali words throughout the stories. Since there is no real troll translator and a very small Zandali primer, I've had to make up the words myself. Here is a translation of them:

_Yudo'echata_: Based off a canon word, this basically means "holy shit". An exclamatory curse.

_Si'tosh chazakka: _A battle cry. "Your life is mine" or something like that.

_Sokkora ne'tawata. Je danjo ikkona kaz Loa Atal'Mueh'zala noh so'wu: _A prayer to the Loa of death, Mueh'zala. "Be at peace. May your spirit be welcomed by the Great Loa Mueh'zala and return to the elements."

There is another phrase that I know I put somewhere, but can't find it. It's an affirmation of determination, a pre-battle cry I guess. "For the honor of the Loa and my tribe!" would be the translation.

Chapter 33: Atal'Zan, will be posted soon, but I want to give you a bit of breathing time because next chapter will be just as intense if not more. Sorry for the cliffy, but I promise it'll be worth it.


	33. Chapter 33: Atal'Zan

A/N: This is the longest chapter of Fire Dancer. I know it's a lot to read, but I am certain that you will enjoy it. Take your time, don't rush, feel free to pace yourself : ) There will be no author's note at the end as I want the ending to have its full impact and speak for itself. The last two chapters will be added as soon as they are completed. I really hope you like this chapter, as it is the crescendo of this tale you have so graciously and wonderfully become a part of with me. I thank you from the bottom of my heart, dear readers, and I love you for loving my story and my characters. T. Mirai

* * *

Chapter 33: Atal'Zan

Hakkar's laughter was a deep, reverberating hiss that echoed across Zul'Gurub like thunder. His emerald-tinged eyes, demonically hungry and narrowed, were fixated on the glowing spirit that stood at the edge of the crimson tinted lake. Instead of returning his gaze, she was staring into the red water, her frighteningly beautiful face devoid of emotion. Next to her, Akashii stood tense and waiting, body taut and lowered in an offensive stance as he held the burning blade of Jin'rokh ready.

"**LAMENTING THE LOSS OF YOUR CHILDREN?**" Hakkar asked with a chuckle. "**HOW ODD THAT YOU WOULD FIND MY ACT SO DISTURBING WHEN YOU YOURSELF, IN THE DAYS THAT YOU FIRST WALKED THIS PLANET, PRACTICED THE SAME RITUAL OF SACRIFICE.**"

Atal'Zan, her eyes still drawn to the blood filled lake, slowly stooped down, bracing herself with her large spear. She leaned forward and swept her hand into the water, cupping her fingers together to draw some it from the surface. The light radiating from the runes burned into her skin illuminated the red liquid in an eerie glow.

An angry growl hissed from between Hakkar's razor-like teeth as his mocking smirk waned. "**DO NOT IGNORE ME, SPIRIT…**" he rasped.

Foreign words came from her lips, accompanied by tiny wisps of fire, and she spoke quietly to herself. Her fingers released and she let the water pour back into the tainted lake. Standing straight again, Atal'Zan pressed her dripping hand against the golden collar at her throat. The rubies there flared brighter in reaction to the blood.

"**LOOK AT ME!**"

And she did. Atal'Zan's blazing yellow eyes snapped up to meet Hakkar's hateful stare, her brow furrowed in an expression of pure loathing and contempt. "_I hear your words, demon…_" she spoke in a voice that was just as powerful. "_Though there is only failed intimidation and arrogance behind them, things that I no longer wish to hear from you_." She picked up Jin'rokh and pointed its remaining blade threateningly at him. "_You have stolen from me, wretched serpent. You have taken from me that which has always been mine: the life energy of my children. It is I who bore them into this land and granted them strength and knowledge. It has been the Loa who have bestowed upon them true blessings and guidance. You have misled and tainted them with your lies, Hakkar. You have taken them from my embrace and the blessings of my brethren_." Her eyes lowered to look down at the lake again. "_You took their lives from me…_"

Hakkar's smile returned, as did his serpentine laugh. "**DID I, BLOOD GODDESS**?" he asked. "**DID I TAKE THEM FROM YOU, OR DID THEY WILLINGLY CAST THEMSELVES AWAY FROM THE LOA? IT WAS YOUR CHILDREN WHO LAMENTED WHEN THE LOA DID NOT ANSWER THEIR PRAYERS. IT WAS YOUR CHILDREN WHO CRIED OUT WHEN THEY WERE SLAUGHTERED BY, THE ELVES, THE HUMANS, AND EVEN EACH OTHER. AND WHEN THE ALMIGHTY ATAL'ZAN, ASPECT OF FIRE AND MOTHER TO THEM ALL, FELL TO THE HANDS OF LESSER CREATURES, IT WAS YOUR CHILDREN WHO BEGAN TO BELIEVE THAT THE LOA WERE NOT THE INFALLIBLE SPIRITS THEY ONCE APPEARED TO BE.**

"**HAVE YOU EVER TRULY OWNED YOUR CHILDREN, GREAT MOTHER? HAVE YOU EVER TRULY HAD THEIR SO-CALLED LOYALTY? DO THEY TRULY RESPECT THE LOA, OR DO THEY MERELY BOW TO YOU IN EXCHANGE FOR THE FEW PALTRY ABILITIES YOU BESTOW UPON THOSE YOU DEEM WORTHY? HOW FOOLISH YOU ARE IF YOU BELIEVE THAT TO BE SO. THE TROLLS, YOUR PATHETIC, WEAK CREATIONS, HAVE ALWAYS CARED FOR NOTHING BUT THEMSELVES. IT IS WHY THEY WARRED AMONG THEMSELVES, WHY CONSUMED THE VERY FLESH AND BLOOD OF THEIR BRETHREN TO GAIN STRENGTH OVER ONE ANOTHER. THEY BICKER AND FIGHT LIKE UNRULY WHELPS BORN FROM A MOTHER THAT NEVER SUCCEEDED IN REARING THEM CORRECTLY**."

The demon's maw spread open so wide that every gleaming white fang could be seen. "**I HAVE DONE WHAT YOU FAILED TO ACCOMPLISH, GREAT MOTHER. I BROUGHT YOUR CHILDREN TOGETHER, UNITED THEM, GAVE THEM TRUE POWER AND MIGHT. AND IN TURN THEY HAVE GIVEN ME LIMITLESS STRENGTH AND UNWAVERING DEVOTION. I HAD NO NEED TO CONTROL THEM AS I DID THAT PATHETIC HUNTER; THEY ENTERED MY TEMPLE WILLINGLY, PROSTRATED THEMSELVES BENEATH ME AND WAITED FOR THE GLORIOUS HONOR OF STRENGTHENING THEIR GOD WITH MORE POWER**." He laughed again and his great wings quivered. "**OF COURSE, IT IS UNFORTUNATE THAT THEY BELIEVED THERE WOULD BE A LIFE OF IMMORTALITY WAITING FOR THEM AFTER THEY SHED THEIR MORTAL BODIES. I NEVER PROMISED SUCH A THING, BUT WHO WAS I TO SOIL THEIR HOPES**…"

"_Enough_!" Atal'Zan spat and the fire that encased her body burned with intensity. "_Enough of your poisonous words, Hakkar! No matter what you have done to my children for all of these centuries, you will no longer have the opportunity to continue! Your life in this world will come to an end!_" Jin'rokh's blade became consumed in a white blaze of fire as Atal'Zan stood ready to fight. "_And here is where you will fall_!"

Hakkar's eyes suddenly turned a bright emerald green and he hissed hatefully as he completely unfurled his gigantic wings. "**NO, GREAT MOTHER!**" he cackled. "**THIS IS WHERE YOU WILL FALL! YOUR BLOOD AND LIFE WILL BECOME MINE**!"

The serpent demon's wings flapped as he lurched into the air. The fire threads around Atal'Zan grew hotter and fire danced at her lips. "_Are you ready, Akashii_?" she asked her Chosen.

Nodding, the warrior kept his gaze on the roaring demon that was circling around the clearing of Zul'Gurub. "I am," he replied in a confident tone, holding the sword of Jin'rokh tightly in his hands.

The Soulflayer let out a mountain trembling screech as he barreled through the air toward the two trolls without warning, scythe like talons slashing wildly at them. The beast was enormous and Akashii knew that it would be difficult to dodge not only the talons, but Hakkar's massive body.

Yet as Hakkar closed the gap between them, wings beating furiously, Atal'Zan leapt into the air and shot across the clearing like a blazing star. The enormous wind serpent immediately changed direction, soaring upward to snap at the light encased spirit. His large tail whipped against the earth and Akashii barely had time to leap out of the way as it decimated the ground he had once stood on.

Atal'Zan, surround by a protective woven orb of fire threads, zoomed around the clearing with Hakkar chasing close behind her, his massive jaws biting ferociously and razor sharp scythes reaching for her body. The much smaller priestess was able to avoid his attacks, dipping and rising in sudden movements that forced the large demon to change directions abruptly, skidding against the walls of the basin or grazing the sides of the temple. Akashii, grounded and unable to reach the flying serpent, could only watch as the Loa continued to barely escape his swiping talons or snapping teeth.

"**EVADE ME AS LONG AS YOU THINK YOU CAN, LITTLE FIREFLY**!" Hakkar laughed as he and Atal'Zan soared high into the sky above the temple, the spirit just out of his reach. "**THE CHASE WILL ONLY MAKE YOUR BLOOD TASTE ALL THE SWEETER WHEN I ABSORB YOUR ESSENCE**!"

The Loa turned abruptly and from her lips flew a torrent of fire threads aimed directly for Hakkar's face. The beast snarled as several skimmed against his leathery hide, burning his flesh and even scalding one of his eyes. As Hakkar let out a roar of pain and shook his large plumed head, Atal'Zan sped beneath his wildly swiping talons and flew toward Akashii. The demon was not deterred by the attack for long and his wings beat at the air as he turned hastily to take chase.

Akashii braced himself as Atal'Zan followed the arc of the valley's basin, sending blood red waves of water splashing onto earth. Hakkar followed and, for a creature so large, flew circled the sharp curves of the basin easily behind the spirit. Gritting his teeth, Akashii tightened every muscle in his body in preparation for the desperate gamble he was about take.

As Hakkar approached the corner of the basin nearest the warrior, Akashii let out a Zandali battle cry and ran forward with every bit of energy he could muster, forcing a sudden burst of speed into his quick feet. His plan was sporadic and hasty, but by bringing the demon within his range, Atal'Zan was giving him the chance to strike. And he was going to take it.

Recoiling his taut legs as soon as he reached the edge, Akashii leapt off the side of the basin with a wild yell. The sensation of descending rapidly through the air made his body tremble with exhilaration and fear, but he steeled himself for what was either going to be a successful jump onto Hakkar's back or a very painful plummet into the shallow waters below.

Hakkar was a red blur beneath him and Akashiii knew he would not be able to land steadily onto the beast without some sort of grip. Grasping his sword with both hands, Akashii swung the weapon down tip first in hopes that it would bury itself into some part of the creature's flesh.

It succeeded. As Akashii landed harshly against Hakkar's tail, just above a large golden ring that adorned the long appendage, his sword buried itself into the thick scaly hide, sending spurts of red blood splashing onto Akashii's body. The warrior didn't even have a chance to gain footing on Hakkar's back as the beast screeched in rage and immediately began to thrash his tail back and forth, trying to throw off the troll that hung on desperately by the hilt of his sword.

"**INSOLENT WHELP**!"

Momentarily forgetting about his chase of Atal'Zan and turning to snap his jaws at the other troll, the spirit bellowed in rage, twirling Jin'rohk in her hands as she flew directly toward Hakkar's averted head. The flaming spear was a blur as she swiped it again and again into his scaled body, drawing forth generous amounts of blood. The tendrils of fire that were spat from her mouth followed the blade, burning the newly lacerated flesh.

Hakkar howled and cursed in some demonic tongue, thrashing frantically now with attempts to bite both the warrior at his tail and the swiftly flying Loa that was circling around his body and cutting into any part of his flesh he could not quickly turn away from her. "**FOOLISH LOA**!" he snarled as his teeth barely missed closing in on Atal'Zan's legs. "**DO NOT THINK YOU WILL SUCCEED SO EASILY!**"

From his perch on Hakkar's tail—he had now succeeded in straddling the rim of the large golden band yet still held on tightly to his embedded sword—Akashii could not see the black thorns around the core in the demon's chest open slightly. Black light swelled around the amethyst gem for a brief moment before shooting forth from the core in quick bolts of black lighting.

"Atal'Zan!" Akashii cried out as he saw one of the beams of fel energy hit the spirit. The tendrils of light around her flickered, trying to ward away the demonic light, but it still had done some damage. She lost altitude and fell toward the earth with the threads of fire whipping around her like feathers desperately trying to catch onto the wind. Before she could crash onto the surface, the fire threads lifted her aloft again.

Yet there was no time for her to catch her breath or recover. Hakkar assaulted her again and again with blasts of black magic from his core, forcing the spirit to defensively evade both the lightning and the demon's sharp teeth at once. Akashii had never been a troll who enjoyed flying and being trapped on the back of the serpent's tail made him all the more certain of this; Hakkar flew in rapid movements and quick turns, slithering in the air like a snake would on the ground. Swallowing his nausea, Akashii instead turned his thoughts to aiding Atal'Zan. He had to do something to stop Hakkar's assault.

Carefully placing his feet on the edge of the golden band and holding the hilt of his sword tightly, Akashii pulled himself up into a standing position, his belly and chest pressed firmly against Hakkar's scales. The hard pieces of metal-like skin scraped against his plate armor and he felt one dig into the exposed flesh between his bracers and pauldrons, but the warrior ignored the pain. He tightened his grin on his blade's pommel with both hands and closed his eyes.

He wasn't sure what he was doing. Unlike Ki'ra, he was not a Spirit Vessel familiar with calling upon the gifts of the Loa and nor did he know how to speak their sacred language. Yet Akashii knew that a lesser amount of the powers that Ki'ra welded were inside of him. As a Chosen, he shared with her the might of Atal'Zan and, if he put his mind to it, they would be his to use as he saw fit.

Akashii called upon the fiery presence inside him just as he called upon his rage when he was combat. He felt it, churning and boiling inside his stomach like a ball of flame. He willed it to rise into his chest and felt, with satisfaction, that it was easy to command. The fire flickered into the veins of his torso, burning through the tiny channels like molten lava; he ignored the slight stinging sensation as he guided the light into his muscled arms and tightly gripped hands until he felt it straining to release through this finger tips.

With a grunt of pain, the warrior felt the fire pour from his fingers in the form of hundreds of tiny tendrils, latching themselves around the hilt of his sword and spreading hungrily down the blade. He grinned wickedly as his glowing eyes narrowed. "Hope dis hurts, ya big lizard," he spat.

Roaring in rage, Akashii forced every ounce of the fire gift within him out through his fingers and into the sword of Jin'rokh. The force of the fire bursting through his hands almost threw him off of Hakkar's back, but he hung on desperately, feeding the smoldering flames through his weapon and into the serpent's tail. The white hot fire burrowed into Hakkar's thick hide, spread into his flesh, and exploded from between the seams of his armored scales.

Hakkar screeched and reared back in the air, the last of his bolts of fel magic thrown off course and sent flashing into the air, missing Atal'Zan completely. The spirit took the opportunity to shout a new string of spells, sending a flurry of fire tendrils from her mouth at the beast. They exploded against his neck and wings, singing feathers and red skin.

"**NO**!" Hakkar shrieked as he writhed in air. "**I AM THE SOULFLAYER, THE BLOOD GOD! I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY THE LIKES OF YOU!**"

The serpent lashed his tail out wildly; Akashii was prepared for this and tightened his feet's grip on the edge of the band as well as his grasp around the sword, which was still pumping torrents of fire into Hakkar's tail. Yet the demon was not merely trying to bat away the flames that were now inching their way up his form. Hakkar threw himself backward by fluttering his wings in the opposite direction and swung his tail directly into the rocky wall of the basin.

Pain filled every sinew in Akashii's body as he was slammed against the rocks and for a brief moment was pressed tightly between Hakkar's body and the basin's wall. He felt blood spurt from his mouth and shards of broken stone cut into his exposed flesh. Had it not been for his protective plate armor, the jagged rock would have surely pierced his back; yet even with the armor covering his form, he still felt the force of the blow bruise his spine and ribs. The sword of Jin'rokh was loosened from Hakkar's tail and before he knew it, Akashii was falling.

"_No_!" he heard Atal'Zan cry out in the haze of pain that muddled his mind. The Great Mother quickly sped in his direction, flying through the air like a gleaming gold ball of fire.

"**AS I SAID…**" Hakkar cackled as the thorns in his chest opened again. "**…I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED**."

The black lightning exploded from the demon's chest and flung itself directly into Atal'Zan. Just as Akashii hit the surface of the water, he heard the spirit scream as the fel magics crackled and exploded against her, sending her flying backward and crashing onto the surface of the temple.

The force with which he landed in the water jarred Akashii from his pain-induced stupor. The new anguish that filled his body was not only from the numerous wounds he now had, but the shared feeling of Atal'Zan's agony. He was disoriented for a while, hands and legs desperately flailing around as he struggled beneath the surface. Upon feeling water rush into his mouth and the stinging ache intensify in his muscles, Akashii determinedly began to swim upward as fast as he could.

The few seconds that it took for him to break the surface felt like hours and the warrior inhaled a massive breath of air, coughing and sputtering as he tried to swim with only one hand, the other still clasped around his sword. He looked up at the crest of the temple, wondering if Atal'Zan had been able to recover from the attack she had received.

A cold grip that had nothing to do with the chilly, blood red water surrounding him seized Akashii's stomach as he watched a cackling Hakkar flutter down to the crest of the temple, looking down at the surface. "**A NOBLE BUT FOOLISH ATTEMPT, GREAT MOTHER**," the beast snarled as leaned forward on his scythe-like talons and bent down. "**VERY FOOLISH…**"

Cursing to himself, Akashii ignored the ache of his bruised body and began swimming toward the edge of the temple. He had to aid her, especially if she was injured.

Atal'Zan, her quivering body wracked with pain, slowly rose by pulling herself up with her spear. "_No…_" she rasped angrily, fire still flickering around her battered form. "_It is yo… who is foolish, Hakkar, foolish to think that you…can defeat a Loa_."

Hakkar laughed and with a quick swipe of his talon sent the woman tumbling across the temple's surface. The force of the blow jarred her every muscle and bone; mortal pain was something she had never gotten used to and the sting of it made her cry out in agony.

"**I DO NOT DOUBT THAT YOU WOULD BE A SLIGHT CHALLENGE FOR ME, BLOOD GODDESS**," Hakkar purred as he slithered toward her still form slowly like a snake playing with his prey. "**YOU AND I, TWO FORMIDABLE ENTITIES, WOULD PROBABLY ENJOY A LENGTHY, EPIC BATTLE AGAINST ONE ANOTHER. BUT ULTIMATELY, JUST AS YOU ARE NOW, YOU WOULD BE LYING BENEATH MY MAGNIFICENCE ONCE I GAINED THE UPPER HAND**."

Coughing up blood, Atal'Zan rose haggardly to her feet again, holding Jin'rohk in one hand and pressing the other against the book that hung limply from the chain at her waist. "_You are…blind by your ambition...Hakkar_," Atal'Zan rasped as she watched the small puddle of life essence that had been spat from her mouth burn on the surface of the temple. Her glowing golden eyes rose to stare at the pulsing amethyst crystal in Hakkar's chest. "_You think yourself wiser than I… just because you know my secrets…because you discovered the power…of Blood Taking and the might that lies behind…the essence of life_."

Drastically weakened by his pain and the effort that it took to swim across the lake, Akashii pulled himself onto the earth surrounding the base of the temple and immediately pushed up onto his wobbly knees. Despite his body's ardent protest, as his muscles cramped, his heart thudded unsteadily in his chest, and his lungs wheezed, the warrior took off in a sprint up the first ramp of the temple.

He heard Hakkar's bellowing chuckle. "**I DO NOT THINK MYSELF WISER, GREAT MOTHER. I AM WISER! THE SECRETS OF BLOOD ARE KNOWN TO ME NOW AND I HAVE USED THEM FOR CENTURIES TO ENSLAVE THOUSANDS OF YOUR CHILDREN. WITH YOUR BLOOD COURSING THROUGH MY VEINS, WITH ITS GREAT POWER AS MINE TO CONTROL, I WILL OWN EVERY SHRED OF LIFE ON THIS PATHETIC WORLD. I, THE GREAT SOULFLAYER, THE FACELESS ONE, THE BLOOD GOD HAKKAR, WILL BE LORD OF ALL LIFE!**"

Faster, faster, Akashii repeated in his sluggish mind over in over, the mantra willing any bit of energy and speed into his legs. He could make it. He had to. He would not let her stand alone against the demon of the Burning Legion.

Atal'Zan looked again at the blood on the ground, bright red yet blazing with white hot flames. She touched her wet mouth and brought her fingers forward to look at the crimson substance that oozed down her hand. The blood shimmered gold and ignited instantly, ivory flames leaping from her fingers.

Her flickering golden eyes narrowed and she stared up at the Soulflayer Hakkar with defiance and malice. The Great Mother took several slow steps forward, her arms spread open wide.

"_You…want my blood…demon…_" Atal'Zan huffed as she stood directly beneath him, hatred etched in her scowling beautiful face. "_Then take it…_"

Laughing wickedly, Hakkar's tongue darted out to stroke his scaly lips and he reared back to puff out his massive chest. "**GIVING UP ALREADY? THEN I WILL TAKE IT AND BRING AN END TO THIS…**"

"No!" Akashii yelled upon hearing her words and Hakkar's response, willing his feet and legs to move as fast as they could beneath him. "No, Atal'Zan! No!"

The ebon thorns clasped about the amethyst gem in his chest opened and the black and green fel energy began to pulse around its core. Atal'Zan stood rigid, her eyes staring at into Hakkar's boldly as his life siphoning powers began to collect.

He was merely a level beneath them. He could make it. He had to. He could not let her give up.

And then the darkness erupted from the core like an arrow, directed towards the Great Loa in a deadly beam that sliced through the very air. Akashii shouted, but he could not hear himself. The roar of the fel energies, the bellowing of Hakkar's laugh, and the thudding of his own heart drowned out every other sound.

Except for one. A sudden clear and commanding voice that spoke from somewhere inside his mind.

_The core, Akashii…Hakkar's heart…_

He looked up and saw her gazing down at him from the crest of the temple. For the briefest of moments, the glow in her eyes subsided and he saw the deep red irises blurred by tears. She smiled at him so sweetly that he felt his heart ache.

"Ki'ra," he whispered, then looked up at the demon of the Burning Legion and saw the crystal in his chest. He knew what he had to do.

The beam struck Atal'Zan with a force more violent than the one that had killed Kall, but the spirit did not scream. As the fel energies ripped into her like a thousand knives, striking at her flesh over and over and bringing forth spurts of blood that looked like molten gold, she gritted her teeth and held on tightly to the stave of her spear.

"**YES, YES, YES!**" he howled in rapture as the glowing blood began to siphon up through the beam of black light, flowing toward his open heart. "**I CAN FEEL IT! I CAN FEEL IT ALREADY! YES! THIS IS THE MIGHT OF THE LOA, THE POWER THAT WILL BRING EVERY LIVING CREATURE TO ITS KNEES!**"

Struggling to remain standing, Atal'Zan's eyes were filled with a piercing, loathing stare. "_No…Hakkar…_" she rasped in pain as she clasped her hands around the gems beneath Jin'rokh's blade and brought the spear in front of her. "_This is the power that will destroy you!_"

Akashii sprinted up the final length of the last platform's ramp and leapt at full speed toward Hakkar. He snarled in rage, a loud Zandali battle cry erupting from his mouth as he coiled his arms back. He felt the energy of the Great Loa burn inside of him and it took every bit of his mental strength to guide the blazing fire into the sword held tightly in his hands. The entire blade and pommel burst into white-hot flames, casting the warrior in a radiant glow.

With a determined growl and all of his strength, Akashii threw the blade straight at Hakkar's heart. The weapon whistled in the air as it spiraled and burned like a blazing star. For a moment, Akashii was afraid that he would miss or that the black energies that surrounded the core would somehow repel his attack.

But the blade sliced through the aura effortlessly and there was a loud sickening thunk as it embedded itself deep into the demon's heart. Hakkar shrieked in anguish, throwing back his head and scythe-like arms. He screamed in some demonic tongue that Akashii couldn't understand, but the frantic and dark words were clearly ones of pain and ire.

The dark aura and the siphoning beam weakened as Hakkar thrashed about in an agonizing frenzy. The streams of fiery blood that had been collected inside the shadowy light suddenly grew in intensity, becoming blindingly bright tendrils of flames.

"_You want my blood, Hakkar_?" Atal'Zan screamed again as flames spread from every laceration that had been made on her body, as well as from her eyes, mouth, and the runes in her flesh. "_Then take it_!"

The tendrils of fire swirled together, weaving into one massive collection of energy that shot forth from the Loa's body. It cast aside the fel beam, enveloping the dark light effortlessly, and pierced through the remaining aura that incased Hakkar's heart. Channeled through Zan'rokh, Sun'rokh, and the two separated blades of Jin'rokh, the fire flared brighter than the light of the sun as it burrowed itself into the amethyst core.

Hakkar's screech was piercing and primal and he feebly tried to lift himself from the ground, wildly flapping his great wings. Yet the light that enveloped the demon's heart began to spread inside his chest, greedily forcing its way into his flesh and consuming his body. Swallowed by the growing conflagration, Hakkar fell to the temple with an earth shaking thud as his rapidly burning form thrashed and writhed. The demonic beast's cries, no longer spoken words but only guttural sounds, continued to rise in a pitch so high Akashii had to shut his ears. Toppling off the side of the tall temple, Hakkar's burning body tumbled down the stacked layers of the structure until he landed into the crimson lake with a great splash. The flames were impervious to the water's touch; they burned even brighter and higher until the long serpentine creature was covered in fire.

The shrieks of the Soul Flayer slowly began to fade, dying feebly until they became muted beneath the sounds of crackling flames and burning flesh.

Akashii, suddenly drained of energy and nearly completely lethargic, fell to one knee as he watched Atal'Zan. The spirit was still standing, arms outstretched and body encased in fire. Yet as if snuffed out by a burst of wind, the burning light suddenly dissolved, revealing her wounded bronze colored body. Atal'Zan's eyes, dimly lit like two dying candles, rolled back into her head as she dropped Jin'rokh and fell to the ground.

"Great Motha!" Akashii cried, drawing up all of his remaining energy to rush to her side. He knelt beside her and gently cradled her bleeding form. There were an uncountable number of cuts and gashes on her body, all of them bleeding so profusely that Akashii could barely make out the runes on her skin. Even her golden white hair was stained crimson.

Her hazily lit eyes fluttered open and a small groan escaped her lips. "_Well…done…my Chosen_," Atal'Zan whispered to Akashii with a weak smile. "_You were…the perfect choice…to be my champion_."

Akashii swallowed thickly, eyes scanning over her ruined naked form. Had he truly been her champion, she wouldn't be dying in his arms, he thought grimly.

She suddenly chuckled, a low, gurgling laugh that seemed painful to muster. "_You are truly my champion, Akashii_," she said to him as her hand reached up and caressed his cheek. He felt the blood on her fingers stain his face and he leaned into her touch. "_I knew that my battle with Hakkar would not be without some pain_."

"Can…can ya not heal ya'self?"

The spirit moved her legs and arms gingerly and Akashii saw her wince. "_Ah…no…I fed nearly all of my energy into the demon's heart. He thought that my blood would strengthen him as the blood of my children did. But within my blood is the essence of life and renewal. It is the natural opposite of fel energy, thus it was too much for him. That which he lusted after most of all became his undoing._" Another moan escaped her lips and her eyes cast upward and over Akashii's shoulder. "_I hope I have enough strength to finish this…_"

"But…he be dead, Great Motha," Akashii said with a trembling smile. "It's ovah."

Atal'Zan returned his smile but slowly shook her head. "_No, my Chosen, it is not over_." Bracing herself on her forearms, Atal'Zan began pushing herself off the ground. "_Please, help me stand and take me to the rise of the temple_."

Akashii was afraid to move the battered spirit, but he gently offered his arm and held her waist to help Atal'Zan to stand. He picked up her spear and gave it to her to use as a brace. Once she was steady, the Loa began to limp toward the tall, narrow rise erected in the middle of the temple's crest. Akashii would have rather carried her up the numerous stairs, but Atal'Zan seemed intent on walking. One at a time, he helped her ascend each stair, taking breaks when her breath became ragged and she slumped against Jin'rokh, until they finally reached the very top of the rise.

Had they been there under any other circumstance, Akashii would have taken more time to admire the breath-taking view seen from the very top of the temple. The expansive land of Zul'Gurub and the even further florid jungles of Stranglethorn Vale lay beneath them. The Great Sea shimmered like rippling waves of cerulean silk beyond the jungle's coast line; with the sun held high in the bright blue sky, every part of the southern content was bathed in gentle golden light.

"_So beautiful_," Atal'Zan said next to him. A weak smile was on her full lips; despite being badly battered, the Great Loa's beauty was something to admire. Even the way the sunlight shimmered off the blood that coated her form was strangely alluring. "_I remember when this land was whole and even from this height you could not see its borders. The jungles were even thicker, their foliage and fruit more bountiful than you could ever imagine. I bore my sons in this land, which is now the island named after my first. It was the emerald leaves, the fertile brown soils, the golden sun, and…_" She touched his arm delicately, her dark bronze skin a stark contrast against his bright blue. "_…the azure waters that inspired the birth of your ancestors_."

There were tears forming at the corners of her eyes, small streams of liquid gold. "_How it pains me to know that the devil Hakkar spoke some truth about my children…_"

Akashii's brow rose in confusion. "Whadda ya mean, Great Motha?" he asked with a shake of his head. "Hakkar spoke nothin' but lies, like ya said."

Sighing heavily, the spirit leaned on Akashii's strong arm. "_His words were indeed venomous, but his words were not all false_."

Her dimly glowing eyes met his and Akashii felt his heart thud in chest. "_I failed my children_," she whispered weakly. "_I gave them strength, knowledge, and awareness of the elements. I armed them with abilities I believed they would need to survive this land and those that would seek to harm them. I imbued my very essence, the pure energy of life and fire, into them. I taught them unity, perseverance, and compassion. Yet despite all of the power I bestowed upon them, they were still weak. Upon my death, all of my gifts and teachings were destroyed. They slaughtered one another, sold their souls for unnatural powers, and filled their hearts with hatred and vengeance. They transformed themselves into everything that I hoped they would never become._"

"But…ya can'na fault ya'self wit' dat, Great Motha," Akashii spoke tentatively. "Da decisions mah ancestors made, even da wrong ones, have always been of der own doin'. Ya gave us wonderful gifts and ya made us a strong and prideful people…da t'ings dat have gone wrong wit us, it ain't no ones fault but our own. Der was'na anyt'ing greatah ya could have given us to prevent it."

A small chuckle came from Atal'Zan's lips and Akashii gasped when a small trickle of blood rolled from her mouth. She wiped it away gently. "_What simple and admirable reasoning, my son_," she coughed. "_How I wish that I myself could be satisfied with such convictions. Yet even then I would feel the same sorrow that I do now. You cannot understand a mother's mind, Akashii. You cannot fathom how heartbreaking it is to see your creations ruin and misuse the gifts you worked so tirelessly to grant them. You cannot understand the grief of feeling your children's blood seeped deep into the soil, spilled more at the hands of themselves than the hands of others_."

Akashii frowned as his ears and head lowered sadly. He wondered, had he a mother through most of his life, would have sympathized more with the spirit.

"_No_," she spoke with another shake of her head. "_Even that would not have given you true understanding. It is something you must experience to know. It is both a blessing and a curse, having the ability to grant life. The pain you can experience is as heart-wrenching as the joy and it is a burden that is often too overwhelming to bear, even for a Loa_."

Leaning heavily on her spear, Atal'Zan turned away from the landscape of Stranglethorn Vale to gaze down at the surface of the rise. Within the stone floor was etched a large circle formed by smaller geometric patterns and intricate shapes. Cut into the very center of the stones was a long, narrow slit surrounded by what Akashii could only guess were rubies.

"Dat is…da language of da Loa," Akashii said as he studied the carvings. "It look like da same marks on ya body."

Nodding, Atal'Zan slowly walked across the stone rise. As she did, her life essence dripped from her naked bleeding form and seeped into the engraved runes, filling the shapes with crimson liquid. "_Do you know that this spear has two names Akashii_?" Atal'Zan asked as she stood in the middle of the circle just above the small crevice in the stone.

The warrior was staring at the sight of the carvings being slowly filled by the spirit's blood, which continued to drip profusely. "N-no…I did'na," he stammered in a bare whisper, unable to pull his eyes away from the red runes.

"_The blade you now hold I named Zin'rokh, the Destroyer of Worlds. Death. The absence of energy and life. The blade that I hold is named Jin'rokh, the Great Apocalypse. While other races cringe at the word, in our native tongue, it has always had connotations of renewal and rebirth. New life. When it was first forged, the spear was called Jinzin_."

His gaze finally rising from the ground, Akashii's mouth gaped as he stared at Atal'Zan. His body trembled and he had to grip his hands to keep them from shaking visibly. "Rebirth t'rough death…" he spoke the name's meaning with fear.

Atal'Zan nodded and smiled softly. "_A new beginning through destruction_."

Swallowing hard, Akashii kept a tight hold on the sword in his right hand. "Is dat what ya had planned all along?" he asked with a slight edge in his voice. "To kill us all cuz we done messed up ya perfect plan?"

Her kind gaze did not waver, but Akashii saw her eyes strengthen in intensity. "_To kill means the complete eradication of life energy, my son_," Atal'Zan said calmly. "_When Hakkar slaughtered the Gurubashi, their life essences were consumed by the fel energy. When a life essence is destroyed by natural means, even by the blade of an enemy, it is allowed to return to the elements, to become a part of the spirits once again. Yet fel energy is devoid of life, devoid of any element at all, and therefore is only reduced to nothingness when it is destroyed._

"_For you, my children, I would never wish such a thing. Yes, the mortal lives now you hold would cease to exist, but your essences would return to the spirits, clean and untainted. Perhaps, with a second chance, I could correct the mistakes I once made and make things right…Perhaps send you to another world where such beings as the Burning Legion and the elves and humans that slaughtered you do not exist…perhaps give you greater strength and knowledge to overcome such foes…_" She made a nonchalant gesture with her hand. "I _would do whatever is necessary to see you have the life I once intended_."

"But…ya can'na do dat!" Akashii cried out. "How could ya kill all of us fo' da mistakes of da few? We not all bad! Not all of us have turned out to be like da Gurubashi! What about doz of us dat been livin' in da Loa's blessins' fo' all our lives, huh? What about mah tribe and da Zandalari, who been fightin' to keep da traditions of da spirits and preserve der teachins? What about doz of us dat been tryin' to keep peace between our brothas and keep all da tribes togetha? Do our good actions weigh nuthin' against da bad?!"

Akashii could have sworn he saw the spirit's expression change slightly and her eyes fade in intensity, but he kept speaking. "Why death gotta be da answer, Great Motha?" he demanded of her, not caring that he was challenging the word of a Great Loa. "Why ya gotta turn to killin' us to fix ya so-called mistake? I tol' ya dat what has happened ain't ya fault and it's true! It was us dat made da decisions we did! It was us dat decided to kill each otha fo' da sake of powah and land or to ally wit' da Legion so we could feel like we stood a chance in dis world! But where der been thousands dat made mistakes dat doomed our people, der were doz dat worked to make t'ings right! Mah tribe's leadah and his fatha kept us safe from da Gurubashi and gave us a new life! Da Zandalari been workin' against da zealots of Hakkar fo' centuries! Even da Amani have realized da mistake dey made and are makin' t'ings right! And Ki'ra…" He swallowed, willing back tears as he thought of the priestess. "…Ki'ra was certain dat ya was gonna let her unite da tribes again. What evah happened to dat, huh? Was dat jus' a lie?"

Atal'Zan remained quiet for a moment, studying Akashii with a blank expression. "No," she spoke after a while. "_I did not lie. I did have intentions of my vessel bringing peace and unity to my children again. But upon first hand witnessing the results of the taints that had been allowed to pull you apart, I began to believe that perhaps your afflictions were too deeply ingrained to cleanse. Even my vessel began to have doubts_."

"But Ki'ra would nevah choose killin' us all! She would at least want a chance to try, even if she was scared!"

"_I erred in my judgment. What changes I sought would be too much for her to accomplish alone_."

"She would'na be alone!" Akashii bellowed, flinging a hand to his chest. "She's nevah been alone! Ya sent her to find allies and dat's what she did! She has us! Mah tribe, her people, she got all of us standin' beside her! And…she got me." Tears welled in his eyes and he gritted his teeth hard. "I'd stand by her t'rough anythin'. Even if she was doomed to fail, I would stand by her 'til da end. If ya gave her a chance, if ya gave us a chance, I know we could do it! Mebbe t'ings not become as perfect as ya may want, but dey would be betta!"

A deep silence fell between the two. Atal'Zan was quiet while Akashii's breath was loud and haggard in his chest. His hand gripped tighter around Zin'rokh. He knew that the blades of the spear were the keys to whatever unimaginable power Atal'Zan would draw forth using the blood soaked runes on the rise. He wouldn't let her have it.

The spirit suddenly smirked. "_You would fight me, Akashii, to prevent the renewal of your people?_" she asked softly.

Akashii narrowed his brown eyes and raised his sword in front of him. "I would fight ya to prevent da death of mah loved ones," he replied bluntly. "I dun care if ya is da greatest spirit to evah walk dis earth…I'm not gonna let everythin' Ki'ra believed in, all da sufferin' she endured, da deaths of mah friends and brethren, be fo' nuthin'. She got mo' faith in ya children dan ya do."

Atal'Zan's eyes widened and her impassive face quickly changed into one of sorrow and pain. The molten tears fell freely from her eyes. "_All I have ever wanted was for you to flourish and live in peace, my son_," she whispered.

"And we are, Great Motha," Akashii said in a calmer tone, though he did not change his offensive stance. "Ya, times been rough and we ain't been da best kids in da world." He smirked despite the situation. "But most of us, we been survivin' and havin' a good life. We got used to not havin' everythin' handed to us or bein' perfect. But dat's what made us strong, what made us what we are. We been workin' wit da spirits and our allies to make dis world right and we been succeedin'. Jus' let us keep tryin'…"

Akashii said nothing more, watching the Loa's expression further change. He knew she was considering his words. It felt more than outrageous that he, a mere mortal warrior, was telling a spirit what was right, but he refused to abandon his convictions.

"_She loves you, you know_," she said suddenly, her head cocked to the side curiously.

"I know," Akashii replied as his heart ached to hear Ki'ra's voice again and hold her. "And I luv her too. I luv her enough to threaten' da Great Loa herself."

Atal'Zan laughed and Akashii himself chuckled. "_Truly, Akashii_," the spirit mused with a soft smile. "_She was wise to choose you just as I was wise to choose her. She is a brave and intelligent vessel, but the reason I chose her most of all was because of her love. Her prayers were always passionate and true. She cares for her people more than any other, perhaps as much as I care for my children. It was because of that love that I felt she would be willing to do whatever was necessary to save you. Yet even now, she is crying out in protest against the decision I wish to carry out. Though she is uncertain if she can truly accomplish uniting my children again, she wishes to try…and she wishes to be with you_."

Akashii took in a heaving breath as a tear rolled down his face. He was tired and drained. The powers of Atal'Zan were gone from his body and their absence had left him weak. Yet he kept his sword extended and his muscles taught. If Ki'ra was within Atal'Zan fighting against the imminent destruction of their lives, then he would continue to fight as well.

"So whut happens now den?" he asked coldly. "Ya gonna do what ya t'ink is best fo' us? Or are ya gonna listen to Ki'ra, da one dat's believed in ya all dis time…?"

Atal'Zan raised her head and let her eyes slowly drift toward the afternoon sun. Its brilliant golden aura cast her body in an ethereal radiance that blinded the warrior and made him stagger backwards. A scorching, painful heat filled the air and he cried out as he felt it singe his skin. Before the yellow light filled his eyes and the heat overwhelmed him, he saw Atal'Zan smile and close her eyes.

She whispered something, words that were at first foreign because of the melodic yet frightening tongue they were spoken in. Yet, as his senses were overwhelmed by the heat and the light, Akashii realized he understood her.

He opened his mouth to call out for Ki'ra, yet all he could do was scream as the flames consumed his body.

* * *

The troll lifted the last of the large crates off of his cart and sat them onto the ground. Huffing out a tired breath, he wiped his arm against his brow, which was as damp as the rest of his tan body. As familiar as he was with the humidity of jungles, the region called Stranglethorn Vale was much drier than his native home of Zandalar. Being off the coast, away from the dense foliage that offered cool shade, didn't help either. Though he was one of the warriors that guarded Yojamba Isle daily, he often found himself shedding his heavy breastplate and pauldrons when he was aiding with unloading the various ships that bore supplies. It was much too hot to remain confined in metal armors and the troll tried to keep himself as comfortable as possible while working.

Yet Yojamba Isle wasn't meant to be a place of rest or comfort; it was strictly an outpost and a dock. There were a few large sailing vessels that regularly transported passengers and goods to and from Zandalar. Now that his tribesmen were interacting more with the orc warchief Thrall's Horde, the boats also traveled the short distance to the dock of Grom'gol base camp and occasionally to Booty Bay. Soon, the troll often mused, he would see passengers of other races boarding the boats that would take them to the isolated island of Zandalar.

The troll was readying his empty cart for another trip to the large sailing vessel that he had been unloading all morning when something in the water off the coast of the island caught his eye. At first, he thought it was just a school of fish. Yet the splashing caused by whatever was moving quickly through the water was too wild to be a group of red snapper or yellow fin. He growled menacingly and reached for the axe at his waist. The forces at the island did occasionally have problems with neighboring murlocs and naga. While the murlocs could easily be handled, one naga siren or warrior alone could cause more than a slight problem. The troll was in no mood to battle against either one of the nasty fish creatures, not after he had enjoyed a mostly languid and peaceful day.

Not wanting to raise a false alarm, the troll cautiously strode across the sand until he was a safe distance away from the edge of the coast. Body bristling in preparation for attack, he watched with keen eyes as the long form beneath the water came closer and closer to the shore.

It wasn't a naga—thank the Loa, he thought—that broke the surface of the water and took in a deep, sputtering inhalation of breath, but another troll. The Zandalari warrior did not instantly drop his guard, however, as there were many hostile tribes that filled the jungles of Stranglethorn. He couldn't fathom why a Bloodscalp or Skullsplitter troll would swim up to the shores of Yojamba Isle, but then again neither tribe was known for being particularly intelligent.

Yet the troll that pulled himself onto the shore and collapsed onto his back was of neither tribe. Based on his leather armor, the dark violet tattoos on his face and shoulder, and the wooden icons dangling from his belt, the Zandalari warrior could easily infer that he was a Darkspear rogue.

"Hey, der brotha!" he called out, rushing to the coughing and choking rogue. He returned his axe to his waist and helped the troll up by grabbing onto his shoulders. "What in da name of da Loa ya doin'? Ya did'na hafta swim all dat way, ya know! Der be skiffs dat go to da shore every hour."

The rogue continued to cough, trying desperately to clear his throat and lungs of water. "No…time…" he finally sputtered weakly, leaning onto the taller Zandalari warrior for support. "I need ta…talk to…ya leadah…"

The Zandalari's eyebrows raised. "Huh? Our leadah?" he repeated. "Whatcha mean, mon? Whut's wrong?"

"There's…no time!" the rogue repeated, this time his voice a bit edgier and frantic. His emerald green eyes narrowed beneath long, dripping wet dark indigo hair that clung to one side of face. "Who be in charge here? I need to see dem now!"

"Dat would be da Hand o' Rastakhan," the warrior repeated, gesturing toward the cluster of huts and tents that made up the command center portion of the island. "Ya in trouble o' somethin', mon?"

"Take me to him," the rogue said brusquely, moving quickly in the direction the warrior had gestured before he said anything else.

"Eh?" the warrior grunted, running to catch up with the Darkspear. The rogue did not even look at him, eyes narrowed with a determined scowl on his face. The warrior took a minute to observe the soaked troll. There were several cuts and bruises on his body, not to mention a recently healed jagged scar on the same side of his face that also bore a half torn ear. Whatever had happened to him, and whatever he needed to speak to his leader about, must have been of the utmost importance.

When they reached the center of the outpost, the rogue looked from hut to hut frantically. "Which one?" he barked.

The warrior pointed at one of the elevated huts that bore the red and blue tabard of the Zandalari tribe. "Dat be it," he said, but had barely said the second word when the rogue was dashing up the bamboo steps. "Hey der, mon! Ya can'na jus' barge into da war hut!"

But the rogue wasn't listening. Mounting the last of the stairs, he threw open the beaded curtain that was the doorway of the war hut and stepped inside. "I need to speak to da Hand o' Rastakhan!" he demanded.

The three trolls that were inside the hut, crowded over a large map of Stranglethorn Vale spread onto a table, looked up with puzzled and slightly agitated expressions. The middle one, a very tall Shadow Hunter dressed in dark armors and wearing a sheath of spears at his back, cocked a brow over his wild light green eyes and looked the wet, worn out rogue up and down. "I be da Hand o' Rastakhan," he said in a rumbling voice, obviously unappreciative of the sudden intrusion. "Der be a problem?"

"I'm sorry, High Masta!" the warrior gasped, huffing as he entered the room behind the rogue. "Dis Darkspear, he jus' swam in from shore and demanded to see ya. I tried to stop 'em but—"

"Hey!" the rogue interjected as he pointed at the center troll. The warrior nearly slapped his hand to his face. Whoever this brash Darkspear was, he certainly had no respect for the highest ranking troll amongst King Rastakhan's forces. "I know ya! Ya was in Orgrimmar, wit dat group o' Zandalari trolls dat was stayin' in da inn!"

The Hand of Rastakhan's brows furrowed and he looked closer at the rogue. "Do we…know each otha?" he asked with some hint of familiarity in his voice.

"My name be Nok. I be a membah of Priestess Ki'ra's party, da ones dat was goin' wit' her to Zul'Gurub," the rogue replied. "We was stayin' in da inn da same time as ya."

The Shadow Hunter's jaw slackened as his brows rose in recognition. "Ah, ya, I know ya face now," he replied, stepping around the table. "My name be Exzhal, da Hand o' Rastakhan and leadah here at Yojamba Island." His brows furrowed as he took in the Darkspear troll's disheveled appearance. "Everythin' be alright?"

"Nah, mon," Nok replied with a shake of his head, his emerald eyes filled with tension. "Ya gotta help us. We went wit' Ki'ra into Zul'Gurub dis mo'nin. She fightin' Hakkar right dis minute. We lost t'ree of our own in a battle wit' da Hakkari. Da rest, I brought 'em back here wit' me, but Ki'ra and her Chosen still be in Zul'Gurub."

"What?!" Exzhal exclaimed, the other two trolls behind him and the warrior yelling similar shouts. "Ki'ra be der now? And ya jus' left her?!"

"We had no choice, mon, she tol' us to leave!" Nok snapped angrily. "But we t'ink she gonna need mo' help dan jus' us, so I came here to get ya. Ya gotta help us!"

Before Nok finished his words, Exzhal had begun barking orders in Zandali to the two other trolls he had been meeting with. "You, go sound da alarm!" he shouted to the warrior, who promptly saluted and scrambled out of the hut and back down the stairs. "How long ago dis happen?"

"Like I tol' ya, mon, we got der dis mo'nin," Nok replied in a rushed voice as he followed the running Shadow Hunter and his two comrades out of the hut and down the stairs. A loud gong reverberated throughout the outpost. The trolls scattered among the huts immediately ceased their various activities and began gathering armors and weapons, running hurriedly through the buildings. "We left Zul'Gurub right befo' Ki'ra was about to fight Hakkar. Took us 'bout an hour to get here; damn near killed our mounts we rode so hard. I got fo' o' my comrades waitin' at da shore; dey need healers, one o' be pretty hurt."

Exzhal yelled more orders at a pair of priests and a shaman, who abruptly ran in the direction of the dock. "Mah healahs will take a skiff to da coast to help ya friends," he replied as he gestured to a group of Barbarians and leather clad trolls that had promptly gathered together, standing at attention and waiting for instructions. "We'll head to Zul'Gurub right now."

"No offense, mon," Nok panted as he walked briskly to keep up with the larger troll's stride as they continued moving through the numerous huts of the outpost. "But I seen dem skiffs befo' and dey move kinda slow. It took us a while to even get to da coast. Ain't no mo' time to waste. Ya got a quickah way to da—"

A great rumbling suddenly shook the ground, toppling both the rogue and the Shadow Hunter from their feet. The growling, as loud as the boom of goblin cannons, shook the earth so hard that wooden beams were knocked from their structures, piled crates and erected totems crashed to the ground, and the sands of the island shifted. The water surrounding the coast churned and bubbled fiercely, roaring with the same ferocity as the deafening rumble. The air grew intensely hot and dry, even more so than usual, and behind the thick trees that outlined the shores of Stranglethorn Vale an enormous burst of yellow light erupted from the horizon. More radiant than the flare of the sun, the light cast the entire region in a blinding white glow.

The rumbling, heat, and light continued for several moments. Gradually, the roaring din subsided, the heat decreased into the usual humidity of the Vale, and the light faded back into its unseen source. For a while, none of the trolls and others present on Yojamba Isle moved, glancing warily around their surroundings that had become so immediately foreign. Then, they began to slowly rise, staring about with bewildered expressions.

"What in da name of da Loa was dat?" one of the Barbarians exclaimed as he shook his head to clear the ringing from his ears.

"It was like somethin' in da jungle jus'…blew up!" another added as he bewilderedly looked at the sky. "Whut was dat light?"

"I can give ya two guesses where it came from," Nok muttered as he stared at the horizon of the Vale, watching a thick cloud of smoke rise from the canopy of trees.

"Won't need da second," growled Exzhal, following Nok's gaze. He looked at the rogue, green eyes narrowed and serious. "Ya asked how we gonna get der fast, well I show ya."

The Shadow Hunter stood from the ground and continued to walk through the huts, Nok following quickly behind him along with the leather clad Zandalari. When they came to a long, tall wooden building, Exzhal gestured to the two sentries posted outside. The trolls nodded and opened the two large doors, revealing the shadowed interior.

As high pitched shrieks and the sound of enormous flapping wings came from within the darkness, Nok gasped and Exzhal couldn't help but grin at the rogue's astonishment. "We gonna use deez."

* * *

The portion of Stranglethorn Vale that had once been Zul'Gurub was in ruins. Where the mighty troll city had stood there was now nothing but a smoldering crater filled with burning rubble and trees reduced to ash. A thick, fetid smoke rose into the air in an enormous cloud. Beneath the smoke, flashes of bright flames could be seen, still burning within the destroyed city.

The Zandalari Batriders, mounted upon the fearsome usually nocturnal creatures, circled high above the wreckage and blinding smoke. "Yudo e'chata!" Nok gasped as he stared over the side of the humungous bat he rode with one of the handlers. "It's…destroyed! Da whole city look like it jus' exploded!"

"We gonna hafta get closah if ya wanna see anythin', High Masta!" one of the Batriders shouted over the howl of the wind and the flapping of large wings. "But I t'ink dat smoke gonna make it damn near impossible!"

Nok turned to Exzhal, who looked just as unnerved by the sight bellow them. "Do ya t'ink…" Nok said, his brows furrowed and his expression grim. "Do ya t'ink dey coulda escaped whateva did dat?"

Even from the distance between them, Nok could see the Shadow Hunter Exzhal, riding with the lead Batrider, sneer as he peered into the dense smoke. It wasn't that Nok wanted to believe that his friends were dead, but he couldn't fathom that anyone could have survived a force that left the once great troll city decimated.

"We not gonna have to get closah to find dem," the Zandalari Shadow Hunter said as he put two of his fingers to his mouth and began making strange gestures with his other hand.

Before Nok could ask what he meant, Exzhal's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he went completely rigid except for the rapid movement of his muttering lips. As the Shadow Hunter completed whatever strange voodoo technique he was attempting, Nok looked over the side of the hovering bat beneath him, staring desperately into the smoke. Now and then, he could see a flash of orange light, yet it was only the flickering of fire.

"Ki'ra…" he murmured as he felt sadness well in his heart. He gripped his hand together tightly and gritted his teeth. "Akashii…"

"I sense somethin'!" Exzhal suddenly shouted, his green eyes focusing once more and his hand gesturing down into the wreckage. "On da far side of da wreckage! Circle 'round!"

Hope swelled over Nok's sorrow and he couldn't help but give an elated whoop as the lead Batrider barked an order to the other handlers and the animals dipped gracefully down through the air, their wings flapping in unison. They soared out of reach of the smoke that would undoubtedly blind and gag them and flew around the destroyed borders of Zul'Gurub. When they reached the other side, Exzhal once again repeated his strange gestures and chants as the other trolls attempted to catch a glimpse of anything with their eyes.

"I can'na tell if what I sense is dem or not, but der is somethin' down der," the Shadow Hunter finally said when he exited his trance. "Is der anyway we can land?"

"Der is a small clearin' jus' below us," the lead Batrider said as he pointed down into the unharmed trees just outside of the ruin. "It's too small fo' us to land in, but we could drop ya off!"

"Den let's go, mon!" Nok shouted impatiently. "Dey could be hurt!"

Exzhal nodded and motioned to one of the other Batriders carrying a Zandalari Barbarian. "Da three of us will go! I'll signal to ya if we need help!"

The three bats separated from the others, guided by their handlers into a careful descent to the thick canopy of jungle trees. One by one, the flew above the small gap in the canopy right above the clearing the lead Batrider had found. Rope ladders were thrown over the sides of the flying beasts and Nok, Exzhal, and the Barbarian climbed down into the jungle.

When the three trolls landed onto the earth, they were instantly crouched in offensive stances and drawing their weapons. Nok's narrowed eyes scanned the clearing around them, listening for any sound that would alert him of the presence of his friends or any Gurubashi that may have survived. Yet there was only the loud roar of the nearby blazing fires and the tumbling of broken rocks to be heard.

"Dis way," Exzhal said quietly, his long wicked spear held ready at his side as he pointed toward the ruins of Zul'Gurub.

Nok held his daggers tightly as he followed the Shadow Hunter and the Zandalari Barbarian into the trees. They stepped lightly and cautiously, mostly to avoid the scattered debris that had probably rained down on the jungle when the city exploded. As they came closer and closer to the edge of the ruins, Nok observed a number of trees that had either been reduced to brittle blackened figures of ash or were still smoldering with flames.

"By da Loa," he murmured. "Da whole jungle coulda been destroyed by dat blast!"

"Do ya t'ink it was Hakkar dat did it?" the Barbarian asked as he stepped over a crumbled piece of what had to have belonged to a temple.

"Unlikely," Exzhal replied in a low growl. "Why would he destroy his own city?"

"Den Ki'ra and Akashii did it! Dey musta killed Hakkar!" Nok exclaimed with a broad smile.

The Shadow Hunter only grimaced. "We can only hope…"

The three trolls walked stealthily through the jungle for several more minutes until the crackling of the flames became louder. The smell of the smoke that lingered in the air changed, taking on the putrid scent of what could have only been burning flesh. Beyond the wall of trees in front of them, the bright glow of the pyres still burning could be seen, casting a radiant aura against the trunks and branches of the trees.

"Whateva I sense is on da otha side of deez trees," Exzhal whispered to the other males.

Swallowing hard, Nok nodded and fought down the urge to call out for Akashii and Ki'ra. Stealth was of the utmost important, especially if there were surviving members of the enemy tribe. The trolls exchanged quick glances, insuring that they were prepared, and stepped through the brush and the trees.

Nok gasped. Or tried to rather, but the sight that awaited them on the outskirts of the now ruined city of Zul'Gurub was enough to rob him of his breath.

"Yudo e'chata," the Barbarian at his right beside managed to croak while Exzhal remained silent, his mouth gaping and wide.

The charred and still smoldering remains of what could have only been the great Blood God Hakkar was lying on of a pile of shattered bricks and stone. The demon's body was nearly completely blackened, the once brilliant crimson scales covered in soot and the burned azure feathers hanging from ruined wings. Hakkar was lying on his back, his maw twisted in a silent and perpetual final snarl of rage. In the center of his chest, the black thorns that once protected his heart, the source of all of his power, were open, revealing the cracked amethyst core within.

Yet more so than the sight of the now dead Soulflayer, Nok was rendered speechless by the figure sitting beneath the demon's body.

Akashii was seated on an engraved slab of stone. His entire body was encased in white fire threads, the thin filaments of flame flickering out from his form like wisps caught in the wind. The brightness Nok had believed came from the nearby fires was actually emanating from the troll himself. His eyes, narrowed and filled with golden light, were gazing down at the still form held cradled in his arms.

Ki'ra's naked body was laid carefully across his lap, draped in Akashii's red cloak. Her head was slack, leaning back across his knee, and her eyes were closed. Long white hair, speckled crimson and black with blood and soot, hung down from her head like a pale shroud. Her bronze skin was marred with numerous cuts and bruises that obscured most of the dark runes on her flesh. The spear Jin'rokh that she once welded was embedded in a piece of stone a few paces away along with Akashii's sword. The tome Sun'rokh still hung limply from her waist.

The warrior that held her was muttering under his breath, his head leaning close to Ki'ra's as he stroked her hair gently. Fire crackled at his lips and small tendrils of it leapt into the priestess's agape mouth. Yet her body made no response to Akashii's touch or the wisps of flame. She lay still and unmoving.

"Ki'ra!" Exzhal shouted and rushed forward toward the debris. Yet when Akashii's head snapped up and his furious glowing eyes met the Shadow Hunter's, he immediately halted in his steps and stood silent and still.

"Don't, mon," Nok whispered in a warning tone, staring at the warrior that was sneering at the Shadow Hunter. The rogue put down his daggers, raised his hands in a gesture of submission, and slowly stepped toward Akashii.

" 'Kash," he spoke in a friendly tone with a smile on his face. "It's me, Nok…"

Akashii's blazing gaze turned to the rogue and for a moment, Nok felt fear shake his body. There was nothing but fury and sorrow behind Akashii's stare and the fire threads that rose from his shoulders seemed to intensify and flicker brighter.

Yet Akashii's scowl faded and his brow rose in an expression of relief. "Nok," he spoke softly as he smiled. "Ya okay…"

"Ya, mon," Nok said, smiling wider as tears began to well in his eyes. "We all okay, me, Kanna, Mahane, Ura, and Burr…we all made it."

Akashii nodded. "Dat's good…" he murmured, returning his gaze to Ki'ra's still form. "I'm glad…"

Nok swallowed, looking at the woman that had not moved at all since they found the pair. The Shadow Hunter standing next to him looked as if he were ready to bolt toward Ki'ra, yet Akashii's murderous gaze and the power that radiated from his form kept him rigid in his place.

"I brought back da Zandalari to help ya, but it seems like ya did'na need it," Nok said with a weak chuckle. "Ya did it, 'Kash. Ya killed Hakkar. Ya saved us all."

The warrior was silent for a long while, still whispering under his breath and running his bloodied hands through Ki'ra's hair. His forehead touched hers and the fire that rose from his mouth flowed into her lips, illuminating her battered face with a gentle light.

Finally turning his gaze toward the rogue, Nok's tears fell freely as he saw the anguished expression that was present behind Akashii's glowing eyes. Streams of molten gold splattered onto to the priestess's still chest and the collar that was clasped around her throat.

"Nah, mon," Akashii whispered with a slow shake of his head as he cried.

"She saved us."


	34. Chapter 34: Akashii

A/N: Haha, I lied. According to the word count, this is the longest chapter of the story. Totally didn't intend it to be, but no complaints. I love this chapter as much as I loved the last one. I hope you enjoyed it as well. My thoughts about it, and the story as a whole, will be in my last author's note.

There will be no author's note at the end of this chapter as well as the beginning of next. The foreword at the end of Chapter 35, which will be added sometime this weekend, will be the final author's note for Fire Dancer. Enjoy chapter 34 and I will see you at the end of Chapter 35.

* * *

Chapter 34: Akashii

Storms were scarce on Durotar. The infrequent rains that fell across the land were often no stronger than a slight shower or a barely felt drizzle. It was the scarcity of rain that created the hot and dry atmosphere of the red rocked region and made lush patches of vegetation scarce and rare. When there was rain, the sky often remained clear or became faintly hazy beneath opaque gray clouds.

Yet on the morning a party of Darkspear trolls—whom had departed Durotar just three weeks prior—returned to the region they called home, the sky was cast in dense ash-gray clouds. The usual deep hues of blue, red, orange, and yellow were completely absent behind a sheet of dreary fog and precipitation. The time of day was impossible to tell by the position of the sun as the bright star was completely eclipsed by clouds, pitching the craggy surface of the baked landscape into dark, ominous shadows. The rain that cascaded consistently from the sky wasn't terribly harsh or torrential, yet enough to soak the earth and the travelers that rode upon it.

The seven trolls—mounted only on five mounts as the others had been lost in Stranglethorn Vale—rode slowly along the span of road between Razor Hill and the border of Sen'jin Village. Their pace was steady and careful, as the two foremost mounts, a shaggy red wolf and a ferocious violet colored raptor, were hitched to a large wheeled cart bearing a bulky object beneath a stretched tarp. Yet even if they hadn't been burdened by their heavy cargo, the stride of their mount's steps would have been the same.

While the other trolls wore hoods and shrouds to shield themselves from the rain, the warrior riding on the red wolf was uncloaked. Water splattered against his plate armor and saturated his long crimson hair that clung to his face, shoulders, and back. His dull brown eyes, sunken behind heavy lids and puffy mounds of flesh, were lowered. He paid no mind to the cold splatters of rain on his skin and the rhythmic pattering they made against his metal armor.

Occasionally, he would turn his head to stare off to the sides of the road, ensuring that no hostile creatures were lurking about. He did not need to look at the path in front of him, as his mount was familiar with the way home and he need not steer him. Mostly, the warrior kept his eyes on the bundle that sat side-saddle between his legs and was supported by his cradling arm.

It had been four days since Akashii had been found by the Shadow Hunter Exzhal and his Batriders in the burning rubble of Zul'Gurub. He could hazily remember when Nok had approached him and, after speaking a few words that he could no longer recall, helped Akashii down from the pile of rocks and aided him with carrying Ki'ra's still body up a rope latter onto a huge riding bat. The warrior was still in a daze when the bat, surrounded by other mounted trolls, carried them back to the distant Yojamba Isle. It wasn't until Akashii saw the elated and relieved faces of Ura, Burr, Mahane, and Kanna that he realized he had escaped Zul'Gurub alive.

Akashii couldn't remember what had happened after the light consumed him and Atal'Zan atop the crest of the temple. He vaguely recalled her speaking and the following searing, painful sensations of his body being burned alive. There were whispers around him—perhaps more than one voice, he could have sworn—and he thought that he was dying. Yet when Kanna and Ura ran up to him to throw their arms around his neck and Buur clasped his hand tightly with tears in his eyes, Akashii knew that they had succeeded.

They had defeated Hakkar and lived.

Yet this return to reality came with sickening recognition as the Shadow Hunter Exzhal and Nok lifted Ki'ra's still form from the back of the grounded riding bat. Kanna cried out in grief and Ura wept as the priestess was lowered to the ground, swaddled in Akashii's red cloak. For a moment, Akashii's heart stopped and his body weakened as his knees buckled and he fell to the ground. The earth spun, his head became light, and the world around him swirled in a cacophony of bright colors and loud noises. Nok's voice called out to him as the rogue supported him by his shoulders. Tears streamed down Akashii's face as he looked up to the sky and let out a roar of anguish.

Then, Mahane's voice reminded him of a crucial detail, one he had discovered when he had somehow escaped the wreckage of Zul'Gurub and found himself alone with Ki'ra's battered body held in his arms.

"She's not dead!"

Ki'ra wasn't dead. He remembered knowing that. He remembered putting a hand to her chest and not only feeling the faint rising and falling of her lungs, but also the tiniest bit of life energy that radiated from inside her, flickering feebly like a tiny flame.

Feeble, but there. Ki'ra was alive.

The subsequent harried moments were filled with cries of elation and concern, the barking of orders, a rush of trolls that swarmed about Ki'ra and took her away to a private hut with Akashii and his allies close behind. The healers that Exzhal called upon, as well as Mahane, Ura, and Kanna, huddled around the unconscious priestess as they worked to fill her body with healing magics and salve her open wounds. Akashii was further filled with hope by the fact that the numerous cuts on her skin were closing slowly, mended by her natural ability of regeneration.

Yet when Mahane placed her hands upon Ki'ra's forehead and gasped, Akashii's hope diminished as he looked at the horrified expression on her face.

"T'ough der is life in her body, her spirit is gone…" Mahane had said. The witch doctor closed her eyes and began to murmur incoherently. After a short period of time that seemed like hours, her eyes opened again and she sighed heavily. "It has been taken."

"Taken?!" Kanna exclaimed, looking down at Ki'ra with shock on her face. "By Hakkar?!"

Mahane shook her head. "No…by da Loa. She has been taken to da Spirit World, da realm of da Loa and da place dat all spiritual energies go when dey leave dis earth."

"Ya mean…she's dyin'?!" Nok exclaimed in a quivering voice.

"Not necessarily. She still lives, even t'ough it be barely. I do'na know why da Loa would take her spirit wit'out takin' her life as well." She sighed again. "I do'na know…"

Akashii's heart thumped in his chest as he stared down at Ki'ra's form. She was still alive, he told himself. He had known this. And somehow, he also had known that she was in the Spirit World. Had Atal'Zan told him this? Is that what was in the words she spoke to him before the explosion?

"What can we do?" Ura asked as she smoothed back Ki'ra's hair. "Can we not help her?"

Mahane shook her head solemnly. "If da spirits have taken her, den it must be fo' a reason. All we can do is wait…to see if she returns."

And wait they did. One day. Two days. Three days passed and there was no change in Ki'ra's condition. They kept her in a comfortable and dimly lit hut, tended hourly by Zandalari healers and Mahane. Akashii was at her side at every moment and as he looked over her, hopelessness steadily mounted within him. Why? He wondered. Why would they take her to the Spirit World if Atal'Zan intended to give her a second chance? Why would they decide to take her life when the Great Mother spared there's?

Nothing made sense and the more Akashii dwelled over it, the more it made him feel weak and useless. To deter himself from going insane from anxiety, he decided to leave with Nok, Buur, and a large group of Zandalari warriors back to Zul'Gurub. There, they landed once again in the clearing near the edge of the ruined city where Hakkar's charred body lay. The Zandalari warriors climbed carefully atop the rubble and used swords and axes to pry the dully glowing amethyst heart from the demon's chest. Nok, Akashii, and a few other trolls dismembered the head from the corpse and, after the remains were thoroughly burned to ash, both large pieces of the Blood God were lifted out of the ruin and back to Yojamba Isle. When they returned, the heart was immediately taken to the Shrine of Zanza where the Shadow Hunter Exzhal, several witch doctors, and priests exorcised the last remaining amounts of fel energy from Hakkar's core before shattering it. The skull was taken to a hut where it would be stripped and purified with cleansing rites before given to the Darkspear trolls as a trophy to take back to their village.

When the fourth day came and Ki'ra had still not awakened, Akashii decided it was time for him and his remaining comrades to leave for Kalimdor. He was weary and aching to return home, as were the rest of his tribesmen, and he would rather have Ki'ra recuperate in Sen'jin Village. Exzhal tried to ardently protest, but eventually gave up when Akashii brusquely insisted. The Shadow Hunter begrudgingly ordered his men to help load a cart with Hakkar's massive skull as well as provide the Darkspear trolls with provisions and an escort to Grom'gol Base Camp where they would catch the zeppelin to Durotar. After thanking the Zandalari for their aid, the Darkspear trolls left Yojamba Isle and began their journey back home.

Now, as he rode the pathway that would lead to the Darkspear Strand, Akashii felt himself both dreading and longing for the moment he would come within sight of Sen'jin Village. He was eager to return home, eager to surround himself by the comforting familiarities of the village and be among his tribesmen and friends again. Yet at the same time, being back in Sen'jin Village would bring about the harsh reality of having to not only reveal what happened in Zul'Aman and Zul'Gurub, but also inform the families of those that perished that their loved ones were gone and tell the villagers of Ki'ra's death-like trance.

As much as he dreaded what he would ultimately have to do, Akashii would do it nonetheless. It was his duty.

The warrior's heart swelled in his chest when the small dark specks on the gray horizon became the clear outlines of huts and buildings. He heard murmurs behind him and more than one sigh of relief. Despite all of his anxieties and fears, it was undeniably good to be home.

Besides the two customary guards, there was a single figure standing near the tall totems that marked the entrance of the village. Even from a distance, Akashii could recognize Master Gadrin's hunched form and long staff bearing hanging feathers, vials, and other ornaments. Akashii's breath became caught in his chest. It did not wholly surprise him that Gadrin was waiting, but all the same his body became filled with a jittery nervousness that made him feel awkward and tenser.

He ordered Nok, who was helping him pull the large cart bearing Hakkar's skull, and the other trolls that rode behind him to a halt. The two sentries posted at the totems immediately ran forward to greet their long-departed tribesmen as well as assist them with their bags. Akashii carefully slid from Firemane's back, holding Ki'ra tightly to his chest as he hopped down to the earth nimbly. Inhaling deeply, the warrior cradled the priestess in his arms, her limp form strangely light and easy to carry, and walked toward Master Gadrin.

Akashii stopped when he was a few paces away from the witch doctor, who watched him approach with impassive eyes and a calm face. Had it not been for the precious bundle he carried, Akashii would have bowed to the elder witch doctor that stood in front of him, perhaps even embraced him. Yet somehow he knew that Gadrin would excuse his slight rudeness if he did not make the proper greetings that a leader of his tribe deserved. Instead, he nodded his head and bent his back as low as possible without disturbing the woman in his arms.

" 'ello, Masta Gadrin," he replied, taking in a deep breath to prepare himself for the conversation that would surely follow. "We have returned from our quest."

Gadrin nodded and his milky white eyes lowered to the swaddled priestess in his arms. "You have succeeded," the witch doctor said without removing his gaze from her serene face.

The words were a statement, not a question. Akashii knew that Gadrin was already aware that they had found the relics of the Loa and defeated Hakkar. The fact that the majority of them had returned was a testament to that. He imagined it was why he had been waiting for them outside of the village. Akashii wondered what details of their journey through the Ghostlands and Stranglethorn Vale the elder troll had discovered through communicating with the spirits.

"Yes, Masta," Akashii answered, though it felt insufficient as a reply. There was so much to tell him, so many things that Akashii had to not only report to the interim leader of Sen'jin Village, but things that he wanted to confess to the witch doctor, who as a holy man of their tribe would have great insight on. "Hakkar be dead."

Gadrin took in a deep breath and for a moment looked much more frail and older than he actually was. A smile of relief came to his face. "You have done well, my son," Gadrin murmured as he stepped forward and put a hand on Akashii's shoulder. It then lowered to gently touch Ki'ra's forehead, smoothing strands of her long white hair from her forehead. "She truly did save us all, didn't she?"

Swallowing heavily, Akashii looked down at her still face. "Yah," he murmured feebly, willing away sadness that would bring forth tears. "She did."

Gadrin's eyes gazed up into the somber warrior's face. "Do not submit yourself to grief already, Akashii," he spoke, though his own voice was strained with mourning. "I feel her energy. Though it is weak, it is still there. She has been taken to the Spirit World, but she still lives." His hand replaced itself on Akashii's armored shoulder. "If she is meant to come back to this world, then the spirits will allow her to."

Akashii only nodded mutely. He had not yet given up on Ki'ra's life being returned to her by the Loa, yet the chance that she could pass away during her deep trance affected him too greatly. He had never been one who dealt with loss easily. Even his mother's death, which occurred when he was born, was something he grappled with often during his young life.

Death is a part of life and an extension of the spirits, Gadrin had told him when he returned from Outland. Similar words had been said by those that sympathized with him during his grieving of Sian's death. Even Atal'Zan had spoken the proverb of his people, one that they believed fiercely in and lived by.

He couldn't fathom having to go through such pain again. If he did, he could never understand the spirit's reasons for taking away his loved ones and would most likely lose all faith in them.

Clearing his throat, the warrior took in a deep exhalation of air. "Masta Gadrin." His voice was quivering. He was weary and in pain. "Kall…he…"

"Died protecting the spirits that he so ardently believed in," Gadrin spoke before he could finish. His white eyes looked glossy; Akashii couldn't tell because of the rain if he was crying or not. "He was a proud defender of our tribe, as were the others who gave up their lives in Zul'Gurub. My son would have not wished to leave this world any other way."

Averting his eyes from Gadrin's, Akashii willed himself not think of the horrific way in which Kall died. He didn't think Gadrin would peer into mind, but he did not want the old troll to sense the revulsion he felt reliving the moment his friend was killed. Instead, he nodded. "Kall died protectin' all of us, especially Kanna," Akashii said with pride in his cracking voice. "His death was noble."

Gadrin nodded and patted Akashii's shoulder. "You are weary, as are your comrades. Take Ki'ra to the elder's hut and rest for a while. I will assemble the council and we shall speak with you afterward." He gazed behind Akashii where the other trolls were unloading their mounts. "I must tend to my daughter…"

"Yes, Masta Gadrin," Akashii said as Gadrin walked past him. He didn't dare turn around to watch the exchange that would occur behind Kanna and Gadrin. Instead, he readjusted Ki'ra in his arms and began walking into the village. He would return later to take Firemane to the stables and deal with the skull of Hakkar. For now, all he wanted to do was lay Ki'ra down somewhere comfortable.

Most of the villagers had chosen to stay indoors because of the bleak weather and steady rain, but the few that were walking amongst the huts or along the strand began to become aware that their tribesmen had returned. Shouts of elations, relief, and worry were among their words and they eagerly sprinted toward the border of Sen'jin where the brave warriors that had returned from their spirit-guided quest were gathered.

As happy as he was to be among his tribesmen again, Akashii did not want to speak to anyone. He hadn't slept since he and the remaining members of his party arrived at Yojamba Isle and his body felt painfully sore and sluggish. He didn't feel like telling the story of what happened in Zul'Aman and Zul'Gurub, for he would probably have to retell it many times soon enough. He only wanted to take care of Ki'ra and rest. Fortunately for him, upon seeing the priestess held in his arms swaddled in his red cloak, the villagers that gawked at him, longing to hear of what happened, respectfully let him pass without speaking.

They probably think she is dead, he thought grimly to himself.

"Akashii."

The warrior's blood felt like ice in his veins when the familiar voice spoke among the din of noise that was beginning to rise among the gathering villagers. Grief tugged at his insides so harshly that he felt nauseous and light headed.

He wasn't ready for this. He hadn't even planned on being the one to speak to her first when they returned. Yet there she was, standing but a few paces in front of him. Akashii longed to act as if he hadn't even seen or heard her, to keep walking until he reached the seclusion of the elders' hut and could be away from the noise and activity of the village.

But he wouldn't do that. He had been the leader of the party her mate belonged to. He had died with honor defending his people and the spirits that blessed them. He owed her much more than any words he could say to her, but he would do his best with the few he had.

Akashii looked up and met her eyes. " 'ello, Zale," he said, forcing every bit of strength into his voice.

Zale smiled gently at him, but the soft tug of her lips belied the frown of her brow and the deep sadness present in her eyes. She held her young son Kevo on her hip; the youngling's shaggy, wet green hair fell in front of his bright blue eyes, which were peering around curiously at the trolls rushing around him as he pulled at the necklace around his mother's throat. Akashii had never realized how much the little troll favored his father.

"Priestess Ki'ra…is…is she alright?" Zale asked with honest concern.

Following her gaze to the woman in his arms, Akashii gave her a weak smile. "Ya, she's okay," he replied hoarsely. "Jus' tired. I'm gonna take her to day elder's hut to rest, but…she'll be fine."

Zale nodded and shifted Kevo in her arms, pulling him closer to her chest. "Please, let me know if der is anythin' I can do for her. She's done so much for us all, so much mo' dan we could evah repay her for…"

Akashii swallowed, thinking of how true Zale's words were when she didn't even know the extent of what Ki'ra had accomplished. "I will, Zale," he replied. "T'ank ya. I know Ki'ra would appreciate it.

Silence. Heavy and strained. She wanted to him to say something, he could tell, yet he had no idea what words to form on his lips let alone how to say them.

"Kall's dead…isn't he?"

The sentence stunned him and nearly weakened his knees. Zale's expression was aggrieved, yet it held the strength of a woman who had already known her mate would not return home. Akashii voice died in his throat and he could only nod mutely.

To his surprise, Zale smiled and looked at her son. "Even befo' Gadrin came and told me, I knew," she murmured softly. "I had a dream 'bout Kall a few days ago. We was both in da jungles of Stranglethorn, back in da place we firs' met when we was barely adults." Her teal skin flushed and tears began to well in her deep violet eyes. "I can'na tell ya everythin' dat happened, but he tol' me dat he would'na be comin' back. He said dat he was gonna sacrifice his life fo' me, fo' his son, fo' da whole tribe…but most of all, fo' da priestess dat would save us all. He believed in her like he believed in da Loa. His faith was everythin' to him and I always knew dat he would probably die in da name of da spirits." Tears rolled down her cheeks and she pressed her head against Kevo's. "I'm gonna miss him, but I'm so proud. I know he would'na take back what he did fo' any reason, so I'm glad dat it happened."

Looking once more to the priestess in Akashii's arms, Zale bowed down as low as she could with her son held protectively in her arms. "T'ank ya, priestess of da Loa," she whispered reverently. "T'ank ya, Atal'Zan, fo' savin' us all and givin' mah mate da noble death he deserved."

Akashii said nothing as Zale walked past him, but turned to watch the woman approach Gadrin, Kanna, and Nok. The young shaman had her arms around her father and Akashii could hear her muffled weeping. Gadrin patted his daughter's shoulders gently, whispering hushed words to her as Nok stroked her hair comfortingly. When Zale came to Kanna's side and touched her arm, she looked up, eyes puffy and red. Kanna began speaking to Zale as Nok reached into his pocket and handed something to Zale. Even from a distance, Akashii could recognize the feathered and beaded necklace that was identical to the one Zale wore. Nok murmured quiet words to the female that took her mate's necklace and pressed it tightly to her chest. Zale then drew Kanna into a tight embrace and together the two women grieved for the loved one they had lost.

The rain was colder now and had soaked Akashii's skin down to the leather garments he wore beneath his plate armor. Looking up into the sky, the warrior let it cascade over his face, the bitter droplets of water mixing with the tears that slid down his cheeks. Somehow, he knew the rain would not stop for some time.

"Da spirits, dey be weepin' fo' us, Ki'ra," he murmured softly before continuing his walk to the elder's hut.

* * *

"You need to rest, Akashii."

The elder's hut was warm and comfortable and if it had not been for the pattering of the rain against its walls, Akashii would have forgotten that the storm had not ceased in the four days that had passed since he and his comrades had returned to Sen'jin Village. After speaking at length with Gadrin and the tribal council, relating the crucial details of everything that had occurred from the day they left on their journey to Ogrimmar to their final day on Yojamba Isle after Zul'Gurub's destruction, the council had allowed Akashii to stay with Ki'ra in the elder's hut. Akashii had made a palette of thick straw and leaves beneath layers of animal pelts to lay the priestess on. He kept her wrapped in woven wool blankets to ward away the chill that had fallen over the Darkspear Strand since the storm begun.

Periodically, members of the tribal council would come to check on Ki'ra's status. They would refresh the herbs burning in the small braziers they had placed around her or anoint her body with ritual oils and pigments. Gadrin and the witch doctor Mahane would come to meditate by the priestess's side, delving into her mind through trance inducing powders and mastered abilities of their art. Each time, Akashii hoped that they would detect a change or perhaps sense a strengthening in her weakened spirit. Yet after descending from their trances, the witch doctors would shake their heads, confirming that Ki'ra still remained in the Spirit World.

Occasionally, the villagers of Sen'jin would visit the hut. The elders had deterred many visitors from coming, but those that arrived with offerings of prayer totems and beads, food for the Chosen that stayed by her side, or a kind word or two were allowed in for a brief moment. Even Nok, Kanna, Ura, and other members of the party that accompanied the priestess came to see her. Nok's lighthearted chat kept Akashii's mind off of darker musings and a box of various materials he had requested from Ura would keep him occupied when he was alone. Akashii was grateful for their concern; their encouraging gestures made the hours that he spent watching Ki'ra's motionless form a little less disheartening.

He looked up from the strands of twine he had been carefully weaving together to the elder troll that stood in the doorway of the dimly lit room. Akashii was certain that his appearance reflected the scarce moments he had actually been able to sleep. His weariness would often cause him to nod off as he worked, yet the loud ramblings of his mind and the vivid dreams that immediately invaded his rest prevented him from being rejuvenated.

"I be fine, Masta Gadrin," he murmured with a slight smile as he reached for the small knife at his side and began to trim the intricately woven strand of twine.

"No, you aren't my son," the witch doctor replied with a grim frown, no doubt noting the dark circle's under Akashii's eyes. "And I'm afraid that you need to be rested, for you must travel to Orgrimmar soon."

Grimacing, Akashii studied the thick strand in his hand, scrutinizing the looping knots he had redone over and over until he felt they were perfect. He knew that he would be called upon to travel to the capital city of the Horde soon to deliver his report to Thrall, High Master Vol'jin, and the other leaders of his faction. Yet with Ki'ra in her trance like state, he did not want to consider leaving her side.

"It seems that the destruction of Zul'Gurub preceded your return to Durotar," Gadrin grunted as he took a seat on a palette across from Akashii. "In fact, it has been reported that the results of Zul'Gurub's destruction—the light and noise Nok described—could be heard and felt all over the region. The forces at Grom'gol had no knowledge of Ki'ra's entrance into or purposes concerning the capital and had known of nothing that could have caused its destruction. Naturally, rumors and wild assumptions spread; defenses at Grom'gol as well as Booty Bay were strengthened in fear that whatever force had destroyed Zul'Gurub would return. However, the warchief and High Master Vol'jin know some shred of truth concerning what happened, as a high ranking Shadow Hunter of the Zandalari tribe arrived in Orgrimmar yesterday." Gadrin leaned forward, his wrinkled face cast in dramatic shadows and the glow of the few candles that burned in the room. "But it is you, as leader of the priestess's party, who must go and make a full report."

As much as he didn't want to hear what Gadrin spoke, Akashii met the elder troll's gaze out of respect. "I know, Masta Gadrin," he murmured with a nod before taking a small bundle from the box at his side. Unraveling the string that bound the mageweave cloth closed, Akashii carefully opened the material. Inside was a collection of brightly colored beads, small fragments of gemstones, feathers from various jungle birds, and colored strands of string.

Sighing heavily as Akashii began to sift through the cloth's contents, Gadrin looked over at the body of the priestess. Her form was stone still, the bare rising and falling of her chest difficult to see. Often, Akashii found himself putting his hand to her mouth to feel the tiny releases of air that came from her lungs to assure himself she was still alive.

"Your loyalty to her his admirable, Akashii," the witch doctor spoke. "But you must remember your duty to your people and the Horde. The destruction of Zul'Gurub and the defeat of Hakkar, though it seems to be an isolated incident that only concerns our people, will ultimately affect the entire Horde if not the Alliance as well. Zul'Gurub was the cornerstone for the remaining tribes of Stranglethorn Vale, even for those that did not ally themselves with the Hakkari. The Horde must be prepared in the event that the tribes retaliate in belief that they had something to do with Zul'Gurub's destruction."

Gadrin suddenly snickered, a curious grin on his thick lips. "Not to mention, there is no telling what will occur because of what Ki'ra uncovered in Zul'Aman and her encounter with the warlord Zul'jin. In any case, everything that you have told myself and the elders will be of more importance to our great warchief and his leaders."

Leaning forward, Gardin placed a strong, heavy hand on the younger troll's sloped shoulders. "There is nothing you can do for her," he said, to which Akashii flinched as if the words stung him. "We cannot determine how long the spirits will keep her in their realm or if they will even allow her to come back. We can only wait and pray. In the mean time, you must fulfill your duties as her Chosen as well as a defender of the Horde and your tribe."

"But…but what if she wakes up and I'm not here by her side?" Akashii asked, his long ears drooping sadly as he looked over at his mentor.

Smiling softly, Gadrin patted the warrior's arm. "Then she will be waiting for you when you return."

The thought that came with Gadrin's words was pleasant and it made Akashii's lips twitch upward into a slight smile. Yet the nagging questions that had been buzzing about in his skull ever since Ki'ra fell into her strange trance dissolved the warm feeling and he frowned again. "Why, grandfatha?" he muttered despondently, staring at the woven cord in his hands. "Why da spirits keepin' her if dey decided to spare our lives? I t'ought I had convinced Atal'Zan to let Ki'ra try and bring about da peace dat she wants fo' us, but den what would be da point of takin' her life away?"

Gadrin's breath hissed from his long nose in a steady stream. The ornaments of his ears and neck tinkled as he shook his head. "I don't know, my son," he replied in a quiet voice. "Just as they did when she first came to us, the Loa seldom explicitly reveal their intentions. It is their intention to let us learn from their actions, for us to gain wisdom by following their guidance and discovering for ourselves what paths they lay in front of us. Indeed, by what you described transpired between you and the Great Mother, it seems as if she did desire to grant Ki'ra a chance to further carry out her charge. The fact that she has been taken to the Spirit World does not mean that they mean to keep her there forever, my son. Perhaps they are preparing her for the tasks she ultimately will have to face if she is meant to reunite our peoples again." He shrugged his sinewy shoulders. "Yet even if it is their intention for her to remain with them or for her spirit to be returned to the elements, then I do believe she shall still serve a greater purpose."

Akashii's sluggish mind pondered over Gadrin's words. Even though he knew his grandfather spoke with much wisdom, he still could not fathom Ki'ra's passing leading her to a great purpose than uniting his people. Yet even above that fact, he could not fathom Ki'ra leaving him.

"But…" he spoke hesitantly, though the words he had been longing to say burned on his tongue. In the presence of his grandfather, he felt like he could be honest and open, though he was slightly ashamed of the selfishness of his thoughts. "…but why dey gotta take her from me? What be da purpose of takin' someone else I luv? Ki'ra…she tol' me dat da spirits said der was someone meant fo' her, someone dat was meant to affect her life in mo' ways dan she knew. She believed dat person was me and I t'ink so too…why would dey bring us togetha only to take her away?"

His milky eyes rising upward with the tilt of his head, Gadrin stared into dark concave roof of the hut. "Akashii, the path of the warrior called you away from others that are more connected with the spirits," he spoke slowly as he picked up a handful of the colorful beads that lay on the cloth near Akashii. "There is much, my young son, that you do not know concerning the nature of the Loa simply because your path does not rely on spiritual connection as others do. Even myself or High Master Vol'jin, who as a witch doctor and a Shadow Hunter knows more about the spirits than most of us, are not always aware of why the Loa choose to act as they do.

"But I can tell you this. The Loa are connected to each and every one of us. We share not only energies with the Great Mother, but in the energies of all of the spirits as well as the elements. To the spirits, we are not seen as individuals, separate entities with our own breaths and heartbeats, but as a mass collection of life essence. To them, we are one life.

"I am certain that you ask why then would the Loa take favor on certain individuals. Why do the Loa speak and impart their gifts upon those they would lead to the path of the Shadow Hunter? Why would the spirits flow strongly around those that are meant to be shamans?"

Gadrin took the beads in his hands and began placing them on the wood floor in front of his crossed legs. "It is because, Akashii, that above all the Loa seek progression. They seek the flow and growth of the elements and their continual presence on this plane. Our faith in them, the practice of their arts, and the usage of their gifts keeps their existence in our world strong. It is through our survival that they and the elements thrive; with their knowledge and guidance, we, in a way, keep them alive. The Loa choose Shadow Hunters, shaman, and witch doctors in order to keep alive the practices that strengthen them and the elements, therefore strengthening our people and any peoples that may follow them."

Moving the last of the beads into place, Gadrin gestured to the circle he created out of the colorful glass ornaments. "This concept of balance, of the energies of the spirits growing through our practices and thus strengthening the Loa and the physical world we both dwell on is called Zen, or the 'the infinite'. It is life, Akashii. It is death. It is the setting of the sun and the rise of the moon. It is blossoming of harvest crops and the blazing fires that destroy them. It is everything and all. The Loa think and act according to Zen, meaning that they are concerned with the progression of everything rather than the progression of individuals.

"There is no doubt in my mind that many of the things that have happened to you and the young priestess were meant to bring you together. Even before the spirits sent me visions that were meant to guide you into Stranglethorn Vale, your separate fates were shifting to ensure that you would not only meet, but develop a deep bond. Perhaps even the death of Sian could be seen as a part of the events that would connect you with Ki'ra, for it was because of that unfortunate loss that such a strong love was able to grow between you."

Akashii hadn't thought of that at all. The fact that Sian had died did indeed ensure that he would have such feelings for Ki'ra. Had Sian survived the fel reaver attack on Thrallmar, he would have never been attracted to or developed emotions toward the priestess.

"I, too, my son, do not doubt that the one the Loa intended for the priestess was you," Gadrin spoke, interrupting his thoughts. "Yet the Loa did not take a personal interest in you simply to give you happiness. It was because they believed that you, through their guidance, could help bring about the saving of our people and the elements. Even Atal'Zan's choosing of Ki'ra as her Spirit Vessel was out of concern for the survival of her children and the presence of the spirits on this plane. They wanted the devil Hakkar to be defeated and therefore they did everything they knew would be necessary to achieve such a thing. If the Loa believe Ki'ra can serve a greater purpose on their plane or as a part of the spirits, they will not hesitate to take her life. Unfortunately, the will of the spirits is not always what we deem best for ourselves or what we would like, yet it is always for the betterment of our people."

Akashii's head bowed as he swallowed away the rising grief in his chest. His hands tightened around the woven cord he held and his reddened brown eyes drifted over to Ki'ra. It was selfish to think that the Loa would care about something so insignificant as his personal happiness when there were much more dire things to be concerned about. He was not surprised that Gadrin confirmed they had no interest in him in such a way. However, it was still disheartening as it made the possibility of Ki'ra dying all the more possible.

"But you must realize the true meaning of Zen, Akashii," Gadrin whispered as a gnarled hand reached out to take a clear, hollow glass bead from the cloth. "Through their concern for the progression of all of their children, for the flourishing of the elements and the growth of our world, the Loa ultimately still affect all of us individually. By seeking Hakkar's destruction, they brought you and the priestess together, thus granting you happiness and peace after all of the sorrows and hardships you experienced in your young life. Through the thriving of all, Akashii, comes the thriving of the individual, and vice versa."

The elder witch doctor took one of Akashii's powerful, calloused hands in his and delicately placed the large bead in his palm. "Relish in what the Loa have granted you, my son," Gadrin spoke as he closed Akashii's fingers over the bead. "Give thanks that, through their master plan, you have been able to have something so precious and dear as the bond you share with Ki'ra. Even if the Loa do not intend for you two to be together, you have still been fortunate to have her in your life. And be grateful for the fact that, through your love, you have saved all of your brethren, the elements, and the spirits."

Akashii held the bead in his hands as Gadrin braced himself on his tall wooden staff and stood. Though he was certain that the deeper meanings of the words Gadrin had spoken had been lost to him, he still understood much of what he had been told. Truly, he had been blessed to know Ki'ra, to have shared such an experience as the ones that had come to transpire during the last few months and to have developed a bond that went beyond mere physical and emotional attraction. To be a savior of the Loa and his people was even more of an honor.

Akashii's free hand reached out to brush against Ki'ra's and he threaded his fingers between hers. The Loa had truly blessed him.

"T'ank ya, grandfatha," he murmured as he squeezed his hand around Ki'ra's.

Gadrin nodded and shuffled toward the door of the room. "I will send a messenger bird to High Master Vol'jin telling him that you will be arriving within the next couple of days," the witch doctor said. "I promise that Ki'ra will be well looked after and taken care of in your absence. Upon knowing what has happened, I am certain the High Master will not keep you long."

Akashii nodded. He was still dreading having to leave Ki'ra, but he would not stray away from his duties. After finishing the item he had been working tirelessly on, he would leave for Orgrimmar immediately.

"Oh, and Akashii…"

Akashii looked up and was surprised to see a warm smile on his mentor's face. "Yes, grandfatha?" he asked, unable to help the upward twitch of his lips at the sight of Gadrin's friendly expression.

The elder troll smiled broadly. One of his withered hands gestured down to the cloth bearing the beads, gems, feathers, and colored bits of string lying on the square of mageweave. "I'd suggest a blue parrot's feather for longevity and beads of white coral for fertility."

Staring at Gadrin wordlessly for a moment, Akashii only blinked in response to the elder troll's words. Then, his thick lips curved into a grin and he laughed softly. "Yah, grandfatha," he chuckled as he picked up the braided cord and reached for a sparkling ivory white bead. "I t'ink ya be right."

* * *

The time that passed between Akashii's departure from Sen'jin Village to the instant he arrived at the threshold of Grommash Hold passed like a blur. It wasn't necessarily a quick passage of time, as Akashii hoped it would be, but a disorienting jumble of events that seemed to come ceaselessly one after the other. Already drained by his lack of sleep and the worry and stress that came with having to leave Ki'ra, Akashii was only further exhausted by the responsibilities he had to undertake.

Akashii hoped that his time in Orgrimmar would be limited to only what was necessary. Luckily, upon entering the city and traveling to the Valley of Wisdom where he informed the guards at the door of Thrall's fortress who he was, he was immediately seen by the warchief. Thrall, Vol'jin, and the members of his council greeted Akashii warmly and gave him brief yet ardent commendations for him and his tribesmen's defeat of the demon Hakkar. Akashii couldn't help but glow with pride, especially after the warchief and High Master Vol'jin's praises.

The following hours were filled with explanations, vivid yet accurate elaborations of events, and the repeating of several occurrences as Akashii related to them the details concerning what happened from their arrival in Zul'Aman to their departure from Yojamba Isle. There was little interruption, as the warchief and his advisors remained respectfully quiet during Akashii's long retelling, and they only interjected when further clarifications were needed or questions required answering. While he talked at length, Akashii noted the expressions on the faces of those Thrall had gathered in his war room. Many remained fairly impassive during the report, brows occasionally rising in awe or shoulders leaning forward eagerly when Akashii described the tense battles they experienced. Yet there were a few that openly gasped and looked as excited as a youngling listening to an elder tell a story. Had the circumstances been different, Akashii would have laughed.

Having had spoken with the Tribal Council in Sen'jin Village and previously told his story, it was easier for Akashii to do so the second time. Yet, just as before, it was most difficult to answer the questions concerning the state of the brave young priestess that had led the journey. The Shadow Hunter Exzhal, who, as Gadrin had told him, arrived at Orgrimmar a few days before, was present in the meeting. He had given little information to council, stating that it was the Chosen's right to tell of what occurred, though he had informed Thrall and Vol'jin that Ki'ra was currently incapacitated. Akashii was grateful that Exzhal had respected his roll as both Ki'ra's Chosen and the leader of those that had defeated both Malacrass and Hakkar. However, he almost wished that Exzhal would have already told the council about what had happened to Ki'ra. It was painful to revisit how the Loa had taken her spirit from her body and that the priestess was now in a deep slumber like state. Thrall and his advisors spoke with genuine and deep concern for her; even Vol'jin looked greatly troubled and dismayed with the fact that Ki'ra was not there to tell her story herself.

By the time Akashii had finished speaking, it was late in the night and Thrall invited the young warrior to stay in the Valley of Wisdom. Mentally and physically exhausted, Akashii graciously accepted the offer to stay in the inn provided to guests of the warchief. It was odd returning to the inn and thinking of the fact that, just a few weeks prior, Ki'ra and the nine others that would travel with her to the far away region of Quel'Thalas had been there. He could not help but reminisce about the first time he saw Ki'ra in her tribal garments and the kiss they shared in the lobby. Drawing up the pleasant memories only made his heart ache more for the priestess to be at his side and Akashii retired to his assigned room alone. He did not sleep any better than he had during nights prior, his rest still invaded by dreams that revisited the occurrences of the past weeks.

The morning and afternoon of the next day was filled with more meetings at Grommash Hold, ones that Akashii felt he was not truly needed at but attended on behest of Vol'jin. The discussions primarily concerned the aftereffects of what had occurred in Stranglethorn Vale. As Gadrin had predicted, the hostile jungle troll tribes had began attacking in response to the destruction of Zul'Gurub. However, being unsure if the city's destruction could be blamed on the Alliance or the Horde, they decided to turn their wrath on both. The tribes that despised the factions with equal hatred usually stayed secluded within their waning boundaries in the jungles of the Vale. Yet rising attacks on Grom'gol Base Camp, reports of conflicts at Rebel Base, and even ambushes by bands of Bloodscalp or Skullsplitter trolls at Booty Bay were cause for concern.

"It is a small price to pay for the destruction of one of the Burning Legion's most deadly forces and the empire that threatened your tribesmen," Thrall assured Akashii. All of his advisors agreed, as did the Shadow Hunter Exzhal. He promised the young warchief that, upon informing King Rastakhan and his council of the Darkspear troll's triumph over Hakkar, the Zandalari tribe would offer its own forces as aid in the ensuing battles against the hostile tribes.

Thrall's council also discussed whether or not to contact the warlord Zul'jin. It was evident to Akashii that the warchief had hopes of once again pursuing some sort of peace agreement if not alliance with the Amani Empire. It was during that part of the discussion that Akashii spoke up, stating that it would be wise to wait until Ki'ra reawakened to pursue contact with the forest trolls. As much as it angered him to think of Ki'ra having to interact with Zul'jin again, he knew that it was because of her that the witch doctor had come to his senses. If the Horde desired peace with the Amani, it would be through her that they would accomplish it.

The meeting ended with Thrall and Vol'jin expressing their thanks for Ki'ra and the Darkspear tribe's honorable defeat of Hakkar and possibly opening the door for a civil relationship with the Amani Empire. Akashii hoped that, after the second day of meetings, he would be permitted to leave Orgrimmar. Yet High Master Vol'jin requested that Akashii meet with him privately before departing. Akashii knew that the Shadow Hunter wanted to discuss with him the spiritual revelations that he had spoken of briefly in his account; in a way, however, it felt inappropriate for him to be speaking of such things with Vol'jin. He was not a troll whose chosen path closely involved the Loa and felt that Ki'ra would have done much better discussing with him what the Great Mother had revealed. Yet Ki'ra was not there and Akashii had spoken personally with Atal'Zan; it was with a heavy heart that he accepted. Vol'jin thanked him and told Akashii that he would call upon him the next morning.

Thrall wished to have a banquet that would honor those that fought against the demons Malacrass and Hakkar, yet suggested it would be more appropriate to do so once Ki'ra had awakened. Akashii was grateful for the respectful gesture, as well as the fact that the warchief was so positive she would be returned to them. The gathering was adjourned and Akashii, his body and mind weary, left Grommash Hold.

Had Nok been with him, the warrior would have went to his favorite tavern for a stout drink or two. Yet alcohol was probably not the best method in which to soothe his tension. Instead, Akashii decided to get away from the deafening noises of Orgrimmar and went to the much quieter Valley of Spirits. Having to recount his story as well as answer questions and listen to the comments of Thrall and his advisors had drained the warrior. The quiet atmosphere was a welcome change and instantly relaxed his muscles.

Akashii sat on the railing of the veranda of one of the tall troll made huts. After purchasing smoking herbs from the vendor downstairs, the troll graciously let him have the space above his shop to himself. Akashii had to grin to himself after the vendor curiously asked him if he knew of anything concerning the rumored destruction of Zul'Gurub and the frighteningly powerful priestess—said to be ten feet tall with eyes like fel fire—that, along with nine Darkspear Shadow Hunters, killed the devil Hakkar and all of his followers. Denying any knowledge of such a wild story, Akashii left the vendor to gossip with one of his other customers.

The approach of night had been barely noticed, as the sky was still filled with dark and ominous storm clouds. The rain had slowed to a trickle, leaving the air less wet. The darkness would bring with it a temperature that was cooler than before, lessening the humidity that had come with the storm. The torches and braziers of Orgrimmar had remained constantly lit since the rains started and were now even more necessary as the shadows of the great city began to darken and spread. Akashii breathed in deep the cool evening wind and the scent of the herbs burning in his pipe. Smoke hissed from his long nose as he exhaled and he looked up into the glow of a nearby brazier.

His thoughts would not stray from the priestess in Sen'jin Village. Even though it had only been two days since he had left her, he could not help but be anxious about returning to her side. Swallowing, he pushed away grim thoughts that threatened to madden him with grief. Yet he could not help but fear not being able to be with her should her last breaths occur soon.

"Yo, mon."

Akashii turned around from his perch on the railing, surprised that anyone had found him above the shop. Yet the troll that passed through the beaded curtain of the doorway was not a random inhabitant of the Valley of Spirits. The Shadow Hunter Exzhal grinned slightly as he walked out onto the veranda. "I saw ya from down below," he said. "Mind if I join ya?"

Akashii's teeth tightened slightly around the mouth of his pipe. He didn't hate the Zandalari troll. He didn't like him either. As young as he was, Exzhal had to be quite an accomplished Shadow Hunter to have achieved the highest rank among King Rastakhan's forces. It was admirable that he was so powerful and Akashii was appreciative for all of the help he had given to him and his friends after the Zandalari Batriders rescued him and Ki'ra from the ruins of Zul'Gurub.

Yet as a male that had once been the lover of the female that was now his, Akashii couldn't help but feel some animosity toward him. However, the respect and appreciation he also felt for Exzhal forced the warrior to swallow his pride and nod. "Not at all, mon," he said with a friendly smile, gesturing to the railing.

Exzhal nodded and walked over to the rail. Swinging his legs over the side of the thick bamboo banister, he took a seat next to Akashii. "Nevah t'ought we'd be finished wit all dat," he sighed as he reached into the folds of his long kilt and retrieved a pipe from his pocket. "Mah head be spinnin' from all dat talkin'."

"Ya tellin' me," Akashii chortled with a smirk as Exzhal stuffed a small wad of herbs into his pipe and lit it. "But I suppose it's to be expected considerin' what's happened."

"Hmm," Exzhal grunted in reply as he put his pipe to his mouth. Smoke began to curl upward from his painted lips, casting his wild light green eyes behind a curtain of opaque air and light from the nearby brazier. "Dat be true."

The two sat in silence for a while, staring up into the darkened sky above them. Akashii doubted it was simply coincidence that Exzhal would find him among the large and crowded city of Orgrimmar. When Exzhal spoke again, he was certain that it wasn't.

"So nuthin' has changed…I mean, as far as Ki'ra's state?"

Akashii had already told Thrall and Vol'jin that the priestess remained in her trance; he assumed Exzhal was searching for more specific details, though he didn't really have much to offer. "Nah, mon," he replied as he shook his head slowly. " 'Bout da same as she was when we left Yojamba. It be like she sleepin'; I can'na really tell da difference. Da witch doctors, dey be meditatin' ovah her everyday, makin' sure dat she's still…" He hesitated and bit down on his pipe. "…dat she's still alive."

Exzhal shifted next to him, running his hands through his long lime-green hair. "Ah," he muttered, his reply despondent. "I see."

Silence again. Akashii could feel Exzhal's tension radiate from his body. Even the way the Shadow Hunter stared languidly into the sky seemed forced and false. He already knew Ki'ra had not awakened; why was he really there?

Suddenly, Exzhal snickered and laughed under his breath. "I can remember da first time she tol' me she was gonna be a Shadow Huntah," he murmured as he smiled around the mouth of his pipe. "She had a gift from a young age, Ki'ra did. She t'ought dat she was gonna become a Shadow Huntah. I always teased her, tol' her she only wanted to do it cuz she knew I was gonna be one. We was always competin' wit' each otha. I used to make her so mad sayin' dat, cuz she was a female, she was nevah gonna be as strong as I was."

He shook his head, the ornaments on his long ears tinkling. "I always knew dat she was gonna do somethin' great fo' our people. All she evah talked about was helpin' our empire, wantin' to fix da t'ings dat had broken us apart. She wanted most of all fo' us to reconnect wit our brethren dat we had left on Kalimdor when da Sunderin' happened. To tell ya da truth, I doubted dat. Hell, I'd doubt anyone who made such a claim. But now…now I know dat if der was anyone who could do it, it'd be Ki'ra."

A lump grew in Akashii's throat and he drew a long pull from his pipe to keep it from rising. "Yah," he muttered in reply, keeping his voice low to avoid letting the other male hear his sorrow. "I know dat fo' sure."

Exzhal took his pipe from his mouth, blowing a snake like stream of smoke into the air.

"I luv her."

Akashii's head pivoted toward the Shadow Hunter so fast he nearly lost his balance on the railing. Exzhal was staring right back at him, his face solemn and serious. There was no challenge behind his words, no threatening or disrespectful meaning that was meant to taunt Akashii. Yet all the same, the sentence he spoke filled the warrior with instant anger that rose in his body. He turned his head away to hide the sneer on his lips. "Yah, she tol' me dat ya two was togetha back in da day," he replied in a cold voice.

Nodding, Exzhal did not turn away from Akashii. He wished the Shadow Hunter would have at least avoided glaring at him. It made the urge to throw him off the balcony even stronger.

"We knew each otha since we was whelps and I jus' knew dat she was gonna be my mate," Exzhal continued. "She was a powerful priestess and, with her as a Spirit Vessel and myself as a Shadow Hunter, I t'ought fo' sure da Loa would bless our union. It was a perfect match, one dat would not only be what we both wanted but would also benefit our tribe.

"When she tol' me da spirits said I was not da one dat was meant to be wit' her, I was hurt. I did'na even believe it. It was da first time in my life dat I doubted da words of da Loa and went against der guidance. Fo' da longest, I kept goin' after her, kept on tryin' to convince her dat it was jus' a test or she musta misinterpreted their words. I knew she luved me and I knew she wanted to be wit me as much as I wanted to be wit her." Exzhal snickered and shook his head. "But every time I tried to push mahself on her, she only pushed further away. Above all, Ki'ra is a servant of da spirits and it was her duty to dem dat was always most important to her…even mo' important dan her feelins."

"I hated ya even befo' I knew who ya were," Exzhal said, forcing the warrior to turn and meet his piercing gaze. Akashii was grimacing at him now, the force of his anger burning inside him like fire. His teeth were clenched so tightly around his pipe that he thought he would bite it in half. "I cursed da name of da one dat would take her away from me, even t'ough by dat time I had already taken a mate to try and get ovah her. As selfish as it was, I did'na want any otha male to make her happy. If it could'na be my by her side, I did'na want der to be anyone."

Exzhal's head and ears lowered and he looked down at his limp hands. "I hafta say t'ough," he murmured with a sorrowful smile. "Da spirits could'na have chose a betta male for her."

Akashii's anger waned and his eyes widened as he stared at Exzhal in shock. The Shadow Hunter only chuckled as he put his pipe back to his mouth. "Ya deserver her," he spoke, looking up into the gray-black sky. "Besides da fact ya be her Chosen, ya protected her and stood by her in a way dat only a male in luv would. I can tell she luvs ya, probably mo' dan she evah loved me. Dat hurts. Hurts me right down to my spirit. Fo' dat, I'll probably hate ya fo'evah." Exzhal turned toward Akashii with a smile on his lips. "But I want her to be happy mo' dan anythin'. If she's happy wit' ya…den…I'm glad dat a finally found each otha."

Speechless, Akashii merely stared back at Exzhal in silence. He half expected more hateful and bitter words from the Shadow Hunter. Yet the grin on Exzhal's face was genuine, as were his words, and Akashii felt his dislike for him lessen just the slightest.

Smiling, Akashii nodded. "T'anks, Exzhal," he replied as he extended his hand. "I promise, I'm gonna protect her and luv her 'til da day da spirits come fo' me."

Exzhal took Akashii's hand and shook it heartily. "Ya betta," he said with a narrowing of his eyes and a wicked smirk. "Or I promise ya, I'm gonna come back here and take her back after I kill ya."

Akashii laughed and leaned forward on his thighs. "Den ya betta come fully prepared to fight me to da death, mon, cuz I ain't nevah lettin' her go."

The pair chuckled together and the smoke from their pipes lofted into the air, melding together in a dense cloud of sweet smelling fog. Akashii rubbed his chilled arms as Exzhal shook the mist from his long hair. It was oddly comforting for Akashii to talk with Exzhal. They shared more in common than he had realized; as much as he resented the Shadow Hunter, Exzhal could sympathize with his feelings in a way that no one else could.

"Da spirits…" Exzhal spoke after a moment, his words much quieter and somber. "…dey would'na take her away from ya. Not aftah everythin' ya den done fo' dem and our people. I know dat dey be concerned wit' da world as a whole mo' dan us individually…but…dey be kind and good spirits. Dey appreciate what ya both done fo' dem. I spoke to 'em on ya behalf, prayed fo' dem not to take Ki'ra from dis world cuz she did'na deserve dat aftah all she accomplished."

"What did they say?" Akashii asked, his voice hopeful.

Sighing heavily, Exzhal shrugged feebly. "Not much really, only dat, as much as dey valued everythin' dat she had done, dey could'na ensure dey would return her. Dey are concerned wit da balance of Zen above all and it is by da balance of Zen dat dey will act."

Exzhal shook his head and gripped his fist tightly. "But it would'na be fair if dey let her die. She's dedicated her life to da spirits. She's constantly put aside her own desires in order to carry out der will. But I know her and I know dat, even t'ough she seeks to help her people above all, she still wants to be happy! She luvs ya and it would'na be right fo' da spirits to take her from ya after ya have made her happier dan she's evah been! She would'na want—"

"If she died, she would be happy."

Exzhal's words died in his throat and he stared with an agape mouth and wide eyes at Akashii. Akashii was not staring at him but at the brilliantly colored flames of the brazier. The crimson hue of the fire was reflected in his brown eyes and cast his blue skin in a soft glow. "Her greatest desire was to help us," he murmured softly, his skin prickling with pleasure from the soft warmth of the hearth. "Dat's da whole reason she undertook da Loa's charge and endured da t'ings dat she did. She went t'rough so much, so many t'ings dat woulda broken a weaker person. Ki'ra was scared and doubtful…but still, she kept on goin'. She was brave and determined and she was'na gonna let anyone come in da way of doin' what she had to, not even herself."

Tears began to well in the warrior's eyes and the first trickles of them began to fall down his cheeks. "She's taught me so much… 'bout faith, trust, love…so many t'ings I can'na begin to name. But above all…she's taught me 'bout livin'. Fo' most of my life, I've lived in my past, regrettin' not havin' t'ings dat was takin' away from me, bein' bitter dat mah fate was not what I wanted it to be. I been lettin' mahself be angry and alone fo' so long dat it was beginnin' to kill my spirit and I did'na even realize it. Ki'ra, she changed me so much. She made me feel alive and proud again. She gave mah life da meanin' dat I t'ought I had lost when I left Outland."

Akashii bowed his head and smiled as he touched his wet cheeks. "I'm glad to have known her, to have had someone dat could make me feel deez kinda emotions again. I luv Ki'ra and I know she luvs me, but I know dat she luvs her people mo' dan anythin' else in dis world. If da Loa say dat she could do mo' fo' us in da Spirit World or as a part of da elements, den dat's where she would wanna be…even if it meant leavin' me behind."

Laughing as his tears fell against his bare arms, he stared into the flames, there brilliant light nearly blinding his watery eyes. The heat that radiated from the flickering fire was pleasant and balmy; Akashii felt its brilliance reach deep within his spirit and dissolve the grief that had engulfed him. He thought about Ki'ra and smiled.

"If she dies…dat's okay. I'm jus' glad da spirits gave me da chance to luv her."

* * *

_Wake_, the voice commanded.

And she did.

* * *

The scorching sensation that engulfed Akashii's body was so intense that he threw back his head and gasped aloud as blazing white light flung itself from his lips and eyes. Exzhal cried out as the warrior toppled forward, gripping his arm tightly to keep him from plummeting off the railing to the ground below. Akashii gritted his teeth as the painful torrents of fire snaked through his limbs, pushing into every crevice of his body with violent and frightening power.

Yet as soon as it had come, terrible and agonizing, the fiery ache subsided into a much more tolerable heat and melted into an intoxicating, wonderfully warm and soothing pleasure. It was just as powerful as the searing scorch, yet energizing and enlivening. Akashii gasped again as it gripped a hold of him and pulled at his body like a seductive call, almost encouraging him to leap off of the railing and attempt flying over the walls of Orgrimmar.

When the light died from his lips and eyes, the warmth and the strange pulling sensation remained. His body was trembling, coated with perspiration and tingling with a vibrant energy.

"By da Loa!" Exzhal exclaimed as he kept a tight grip on Akashii's arm. "Ya okay, mon?!"

"Did ya feel it?!" Akashii exclaimed excitedly, grasping Exzhal's arm as he panted. "Did ya feel it?!"

Exzhal smiled and nodded. "A little bit, yah," he admitted as tears filled his eyes. "But I bet not as strongly as ya did."

Akashii laughed wildly and let out a spirited and wild whoop as he leapt from the railing and onto the floor of the veranda. He had never felt this good before. His whole spirit, mind, and body felt as if it were renewed. He was truly alive. "I can'na believe it!" he wept happily before letting out another elated yell. "T'ank da Loa!"

Exzhal laughed along with Akashii, wiping his face as he watched the warrior stretch his arms toward the sun and yell again. "What da hell ya standin' 'round here screamin' fo'?" he chortled as he shook his head. "Get outta here, ya fool!"

Akashii nodded and grinned broadly at Exzhal. "Tell Vol'jin I'm gonna have to have dat talk wit' him lata," he said. His body was so jittery that he could barely keep still.

"Yah, yah, I'll tell dat old troll ya got mo' important t'ings to tend to," Exzhal sighed with a smirk and a wave of his hand. "Jus' go!"

Smiling once more at Exzhal, Akashii gave him a brief bow before he flew through the door of the veranda and down the stairs. Exzhal laughed as he heard the troll run through the shop before appearing on the ground beneath him, a cloud of dust following his swiftly sprinting form.

Chuckling once more, Exzhal watched Akashii disappear from the Valley of Spirits, no doubt returning to the Valley of Wisdom to collect his mount and leave Orgrimmar for Sen'jin Village. "Akashii be a fine choice, Ki'ra," the Shadow Hunter murmured as he put his pipe back in his mouth and stared at the dark clouds that were beginning to pull away from the brightly shining moon. "Der ain't no betta match fo' ya…"


	35. Chapter 35: Alive

Chapter 35: Alive

Heat. Soothing heat. Like the warmth of the sun's radiance on bare skin except felt on the inside. It wrapped her in tingling comfort and relaxed her muscles. It drifted through her veins and flowed through every crevice of her body.

She inhaled deeply, filling her nostrils and lungs with the sweet, thick smoke that lofted from the brazier in copious amounts. It smelled like wood and flowers and something salty she could not place. Ocean water? Or sweat? Whatever it was, it mixed with the other aromas present around her into a scent that was familiar and pleasantly intoxicating. It muddled her mind and made her warm body feel insubstantial and tranquil. Had it not been for the slight pressure around her hands, she would have thought that she slipped into some wonderful nirvana.

One of her crimson eyes opened slightly, shyly peeking at the male that sat cross-legged in front of her, his long arms resting limply in front of him and his hands holding hers delicately in the space between their knees. She had to bite her lip to suppress a grin as her eye wandered down the curves and ridges of his bare chest and abdomen. Dressed only in a colorful ceremonial kilt and ornaments around his arms, he looked quite enticing. His long red hair was pulled back away from his calm, handsome face. His thick brows were relaxed and his lips were curved into a soft smile around his gleaming ivory tusks. In the firelight of the brazier, his light blue, slightly glossy skin was illuminated in a golden glow. Her eye drank in his attractive form for as long as she dared to covertly stare at him.

A single brown eye was revealed as he raised one lid. When their gazes met, he gave her an impish grin.

She couldn't help but giggle softly, causing the third party in the room to clear his throat. Hurriedly closing her eye and stifling any other smiles or laughter, she forced herself to remember the seriousness of the ritual taking place. Inhaling and exhaling deeply, she diverted her thoughts from the wanton desires that had sprung to her mind and focused on the sensations within her.

The warmth was nothing that she hadn't felt before, yet, as with every time it came to her, she reveled in its blissful balminess. Beyond the touch of their hands, she could feel him. It was more than just his physical presence. She could sense the life within him, a strong aura that radiated from his powerful form like fire from the brazier. His pulse was steady and vigorous and the breath in his lungs sounded like the gentle roar of the wind.

Every sound his body made, every audible presence of his life essence, mirrored her own.

"The spirits have spoken."

The reverberating elder voice that spoke near them made her shift on the woven palette, squirming in anticipation. She felt the male in front of her squeeze her hands in equal eagerness.

"They whisper strong blessings around you both and deliver upon you their boon."

She could barely contain her excitement as gnarled but strong fingers placed themselves upon their joined hands.

"Akashii, son of Ak'rii of the Darkspear tribe. Ki'ra, daughter of Haben of the Zandalari tribe. The Loa have accepted your ardent prayers and have given their answer. By their will, you have been granted the life-long link of the Spirit Bond. Should you accept this unbreakable sacred connection, please present your intended mate with your offering."

Opening her eyes, Ki'ra let her vision slowly adjust to the dimly lit and hazy atmosphere of the hut's interior before looking at Akashii. She blushed softly as he stared back at her, his lips curled into a gentle smile and his own blue cheeks flushed with blood. Ki'ra averted her gaze from his warm brown eyes and looked down as she reached for one of the two woven necklaces lying on a square of colored mageweave between them. She delicately lifted the necklace, from which hung various colorful beads, brilliant feathers, and a single small glass bulb that was filled with a red liquid. Rocking forward onto her knees, she leaned toward the male that extend his head upward to allow her to reach behind his muscled shoulders and around his thick neck.

Ki'ra took her time fastening the necklace, letting her fingertips playfully stroke the sensitive portions of the flesh there. Akashii growled softly and she saw him peer at her with a lustful gaze. The elder troll that sat perpendicular to them cleared his throat again and Ki'ra suppressed a giggle before she quickly finished securing the necklace and leaned back. When she was finished, Akashii picked up the other similarly adorned trinket and reached forward. The smell of his body tantalized her as it towered over her seated form. She could feel his heat radiating from him. Ki'ra held in a soft moan when Akashii's fingertips brushed her bare shoulders as they drew away, leaving the necklace lying delicately on her chest just below the golden collar around throat.

"The beads and feathers you have adorned your mate with are symbols of spiritual blessings. The blood you have shed is an offering to the Loa and to your mate, a binding oath of life-long devotion."

Master Gadrin smiled as he placed his hands on top of Ki'ra and Akashii's again. "You are now spirit bound, mated for life until the Loa call you back to the elements. May they answer your prayers and grant you the blessings you have so reverently asked for."

Ki'ra looked up coyly and smiled at her new mate. Akashii smiled back at her, reaching out to put his hand behind her neck and thread his fingers in her hair. Gently pulling her close to him, Akashii brought his forehead to rest against Ki'ra's. She sighed, feeling the warmth of his touch cover her in comfort. Ki'ra rubbed her nose against his, a sign of affection among their people considered even greater than a kiss, and Akashii let out soft growl as he returned the gesture.

After they shared the tender moment together, Akashii rose from the floor and offered his hands to Ki'ra, helping her stand as well. His hand swept behind her back and he pressed her body into his, wrapping Ki'ra in a tight embrace. She buried her head into his muscular neck, the loose strands of his thick hair tickling her nose. He had held her many times before and she had always relished the feeling of his muscular form against her. Yet this time, it was different. It was more intense, wonderful and new as if it were the first time they had shared such a gesture. She loved it.

Akashii nuzzled his long nose against her once more and then took her hand in his. The pair smiled at one another before walking to the door of the small ritual room and exiting into the main portion of the elders' hut. As they approached the beaded entrance of the hut, a rising din of noise met them from outside.

When the newly mated trolls walked out onto the veranda of the hut, the villagers of Sen'jin that had gathered there cheered and whooped spiritedly, shouting traditional Zandali phrases of well wishes and congratulations. Musicians sitting nearby banged their drums and played their pipes; female songstresses sang along with the lively melodies, singing a tribal song of blessings upon the couple. The village elders dipped gathered strands of zevra hairs into bowls of ceremonial oils and flung them out over the crowd, showering them in the sweet smelling substance as they whispered prayers to the Loa.

Ki'ra and Akashii smiled and laughed joyfully as they descended the stairs of the hut and, surrounded by their friends and tribesmen, began to shake their hands and embrace them warmly. Kanna and Ura, wearing tribal garments of golden yellow and violet, excitedly greeted Ki'ra with hugs as Nok approached Akashii and shook his hand.

"Congratulations, mon," Nok said with a grin as he embraced his best friend. "Ya got one of da prettiest females evah…and she was crazy enough to be ya mate."

Akashii laughed along with Nok. "At least Ki'ra knows how to handle me. I feel mo' sorry for Kanna fo' wantin' to be wit' you," he retorted as he flicked the beaded and feathered necklace around Nok's neck. "Nevah t'ought I'd see ya two togetha. I t'ough fo' sure she was gonna end up killin' ya firs'."

Nok blushed fiercely and scratched his half shaved head. "I guess we both got lucky findin' females dat would put up wit' us, eh?" he chuckled. He leaned in close to Akashii and put a hand to the side of his mouth. "And to be honest wit ya, she's da one dat's all ovah me! She already talkin' 'bout havin' a whelp or two…"

"I heard dat."

Kanna was smirking as she, Ki'ra, and Ura approached the two males. The shaman put a hand to her hips and shook her head. "Do'na believe him fo' a minute, 'Kash," she sighed. "Nok's da one dat can't keep his hands offa me and was t'inkin' 'bout names fo' our first born da otha day."

"I can'na keep mah hands off ya Kanna cuz ya be so damn sexeh," Nok growled playfully as he wrapped his arms around his mate. "And I be talkin' 'bout names fo' our whelp cuz as much as you and me gonna be at it, it's gonna happen soonah dan latah."

Ki'ra, Akashii, and Ura laughed as Kanna blushed fiercely. "Ya big pervert," she muttered before rubbing her nose against his.

"All dis talk 'bout mates and whelps got me wantin' to settle down," Ura huffed as she folded her arms. "Here I was t'inkin' bout goin' back to Outland to be a healer in Lowah City, and ya got me wantin' to shack up wit someone!"

"It'll happen if it's meant to, Ura," Ki'ra assured the priestess and smiled at her. She turned to Akashii and nudged his shoulder gently. "If it is the will of the Loa, it will happen."

"Hmm," Ura murmured as she cast her narrowed eyes around the throng of villagers. "Mebbe I betta get to talkin' to deez single males den and find me a good one befo' dey all get taken…"

The friends laughed as Ura sauntered off toward a group of Barbarians that were rolling in large kegs of orc made mead that had been brought from Orgrimmar earlier in the week. "Oi, we betta get dis matin' celebration undah way!" Nok exclaimed spiritedly. "Everyone waitin' to give ya der blessins so we can start drinkin' and eatin'!"

Akashii squeezed Ki'ra's hand and met her bright gaze. "Den let's not keep 'em waitin, eh?" he said with a grin.

Ki'ra nodded and smiled with giddy happiness. "Let's not."

* * *

The dinner pyre was lit, as it always was in the evenings, and the musicians gathered to play their songs as they always did. Yet the jovial spirit that filled the Darkspear Strand was more vivacious and jubilant than it had been in a long time. Nearly the entire village had gathered at the coast of the Great Sea to celebrate the mating ceremony of the Zandalari priestess and the Darkspear warrior that was her Chosen. Several other visiting members of the Horde also joined in the festivities, warmly permitted by their troll brethren. Vol'jin, High Master of the Darkspear Tribe, came on behalf of the warchief and his advisors to offer his personal blessings and congratulations.

Sen'jin Village was alive and happy that night. The distant conflicts concerning the Burning Legion, the Alliance, and any other foes that darkened the days of the trolls and their comrades were completely forgotten. Generous plates of seared meats, hunted and prepared by Akashii and several males of the village in the days prior to the festival, were passed among the revelers. There were also bowls of glazed fruits and creamy cheeses, platters of roasted and herbed vegetables and potatoes, and pitchers, skins, and kegs of all manner of alcohol. The food was hearty and the drink flowed freely and everyone that consumed both was filled with a warm and euphoric spirit.

Ki'ra and Akashii laughed and talked light-heartedly among the group of their closest friends that dined with them. Zale's young son Kevo was in Ki'ra's lap, nibbling on a piece of pineapple as she talked with his mother and Kanna. Nok and Akashii were speaking with a group of Barbarians and warriors, dramatically retelling their battle with the Hex Lord Malacrass, the four Nature Loa, and the warlord Zul'jin. Nok was proudly showing off his scar and torn ear as his audience hung on to his every word in awe.

"Nevah t'ough a rogue would have dat much backbone, eh?" the Barbarian Burr chuckled with his comrades.

"Hey, not all of us slink in da shadows waitin' fo' our prey to drop der guard," Nok retorted with a smirk. "Jus' cuz we do'na always run in swingin' our axes like ya brutes do all da time do'na mean we can'na handle close combat. We be melee gods, ya know!"

The males laughed and drank from their cups. "Well I gotta hand it to ya. Nok, ya fought well," Burr said as he raised his mug to the rogue.

"As did well all," Nok replied, clinking his wooden cup against Burr's. He turned to Akashii and nudged his arm. "Wish I coulda been der to see ya beatin' on dat big lizard Hakkar. Sounds like we missed da best battle."

Akashii chortled as he swept a hand through his wild red hair. "It was intense, to say da least, mon," he said with a grin. His eyes looked over his shoulder at Ki'ra, who was giggling with the women that sat with her. "But I could'na have done nuthin' wit'out Atal'Zan's powah."

The trolls nodded in agreement. "Den I t'ank da Great Motha dat she chose da right champion," Nok said with a grin as he clapped his friend on the back. " Course, I woulda done jus' as good if not betta had she chose me."

"Ya wish, mon," Akashii snorted with a roll of his eyes. "I ain't sayin' ya ain't da great rogue dat ya are, but ya ain't no Champion!"

They all laughed heartily and continued to drink and converse heartily. At one point during their conversation about their predictions concerning the newly renewed Amani and the Horde, Nok nudged Akashii on the shoulder, his emerald eyes staring ahead of him across the crowd of those that gathered around the dinner pyre. "Well I'll be a sonuva kodo," he muttered with a smirk as he gestured forward. "Look who it is…"

The warrior turned in the direction Nok pointed. Outside of the large throng of people, a troll and a tauren were walking up the beach from the village. The troll was a shaman, wearing elaborate tribal armors of both his own culture and the tauren culture. His blue face was painted with yellow and white pigments and his long crimson hair was braided down his back, the ends of the knots decorated with feathers. As Akashii's gaze met his across the crowd, the shaman smiled and waved.

"He came!" Akashii exclaimed happily as he rose from his palette on the ground and brushed off his violet and red ceremonial kilt.

"Akashii, is that him?" Ki'ra asked, standing from her own seat and staring at the newcomer that was greeting a few of the villagers.

Akashii grinned and nodded. "Yeah, dat be him. Ya wanna go meet him?"

"Of course!" she chirped eagerly, grasping his arm. "Let's go!"

The pair of newly mated trolls walked through the crowd toward the shaman that was conversing with an elder of their tribe. As Ki'ra and Akashii approached them, he turned in their direction and smiled broadly.

"Spirits be wit ya, mon," Akashii greeted him with a smirk as he extended his hand toward the shaman.

The shaman's brow rose over his dark brown eyes and his lips curled upward around his long painted tusks. "May dey be wit ya as well," he responded warmly, grasping the younger troll's hand.

The two stared at one for a moment until their grins grew into large smiles and they laughed loudly. The shaman pulled the warrior toward him and embraced him. "Good to see ya, son," he chuckled.

"Welcome home, fatha," Akashii replied as he hugged him back.

When Akashii's father released him, he took a step back and looked his son over. "By da Loa, ya still look like ya be growin'," he said as he ruffled his hair playfully and nudged his cheek. "Ya lookin' even strongah dan befo', but I guess dat'll happen when ya become a champion of da Loa." His eyes moved to the female that stood at Akashii's side; they grew wide as he gasped. "By da spirits, is dis her, 'Kash?"

Akashii smiled as he put his arm around Ki'ra's waist. "Fatha, dis be Ki'ra of da Zandalari Tribe, Spirit Vessel o' Atal'Zan and mah new mate. Ki'ra, dis be mah fatha, Ak'rii, shaman of da Earthen Ring."

"It's an honor to meet you, Master Ak'rii," Ki'ra said politely as she swept her arm across her chest and bowed.

"No, it be an honor fo' me, Priestess Ki'ra," Ak'rii said with a deeper bow. "To meet da one dat not only defeated da devil Hakkar and saved our people, but also chose mah knucklehead of a son as a mate is truly a privilege."

The pair laughed as Akashii shook his head. "I was beginnin' to t'ink ya was'na gonna make it," he said with a grin.

"Me and Dokona had to make a stop at da Crossroads fo' some supplies, but der was no way I was gonna miss mah only son's matin' celebration," Ak'rii replied with a grin that was just as warm and playful as Akashii's. "Da spirits, dey say good t'ings to me about da two of ya. Ya Spirit Bond be truly blessed."

"Thank you, Master Ak'rii," Ki'ra replied with a smile as she exchanged a quick grin with Akashii. "It means much to us to have the spirits' blessings."

"Ah! Can'na fo'get mah gift…" Ak'rii reached into the bag hanging from his hip and began rummaging through its contents. He then brought forth a small totem carved from dark red-brown wood that was painted and decorated with feathers, beads, and engraved ruins.

"A rush'ala icon!" Ki'ra cooed as she delicately took the totem from Ak'rii and admired its craftsmanship along with Akashii. "Thank you!"

"Carved it mah'self," Ak'rii said proudly. "Prayed ovah it fo' t'ree days wit tauren shamans at T'under Bluff. It be blessed by Cairne Bloodhoof himself." He grinned and winked at his son and his mate. "I wanted its powah to be strong. I do'na wanna be waitin' too long fo' grandchildren. Ya two need to be gettin' to havin' some leetl'uns soon."

Akashii chuckled as Ki'ra blushed deep red and glared slyly at her mate. "Ya will hafta wait a leetl while, fatha," he said as he gave Ki'ra a suggestive look. "Da two of us, we got otha t'ings dat need to be taken care of first. Da Loa be sendin' us on a new journey already. Den afta dat, we gotta go to Zandalar to meet King Rastakhan and return to Ki'ra's tribe."

Ak'rii nodded with a smile. "Da will of the spirits always come firs'," he agreed wisely. "But do'na put off startin' ya family fo' too long. I do'na wanna be ole Gadrin's age when ya get to havin' whelps!"

Ki'ra and Akashii laughed with Ak'rii. "Will you come and eat with us, Master Ak'rii?" Ki'ra asked as she gestured toward the area they had been sitting at with their friends.

"Well o' course, priestess! Tales of ya victory ovah Hakkar dun already reached T'under Bluff and beyond, but I wanna hear fo' mahself everythin' dat happened. But, if ya do'na mind, can I talk wit mah son fo' a bit?"

"Of course." Ki'ra put her hand on Akashii's arm and kissed his cheek. "I'll be waiting for you."

"I won't be long," Akashii whispered to her as he affectionately let his hand drift to her waist. Ki'ra smiled at him, bowed to Ak'rii, and made her way back toward the dinner pyre.

When Ki'ra was far enough away, Ak'rii let out a low whistle. "Dat's a beautiful female ya got, 'Kash," he commented as he grinned at his son. "Da Spirit Vessel of Atal'Zan…not many can say dey got a mate like dat."

Akashii laughed and folded his arms. "Ya, she be somethin' special," he said fondly as he watched Ki'ra disappear into the crowd. "I be lucky to have her."

Ak'rii nodded and looked to the border of the village. "Walk wit me. I wanna get a good look at dat demon's head ya brought back."

Nodding, Akashii walked beside the older shaman as they distanced themselves from the loud revelry of the celebration. Dusk was just settling on Durotar and the sky was painted in brilliant warm hues of red, golden orange, and yellow. Violet clouds dappled the sky as the sun slowly settled behind the distant crimson mountains.

Ak'rii breathed in the smell of the ocean, sand, and foliage of the Darkspear Strand and lifted his nose to the gently blowing wind. "How I miss da village when I'm away," he murmured as he and his son continued toward the borders of Sen'jin. "It's been so long since I been back."

"Ya outta come 'round mo' often instead o' stayin' in T'under Bluff all da time," Akashii said with a grin. "Soon ya gonna start t'inkin' ya a tauren…"

The shaman laughed as he swept back a long lock of his braided hair. "I actually been in Ashenvale fo' a few months at Zoram'gar Outpost. A few o' us o' da Eathern Ring been meetin' to deal wit some nasty imbalances of da elements der. Dokona and I came here right aftah, so I ain't even been tah T'under Bluff fo' a while." He nudged Akashii's arm and grinned around his long tusks. "Tell ya what, mon. If ya miss me so much, make me some grand-whelps and I'll move back to da village."

Akashii chuckled as he elbowed his father back. "Ah, I nevah said I missed ya, ole man! And do'na rush me! I mean, I guarantee ya dat we gonna be tryna make it happen constantly; most o' da prayer totems we got from da villagers be fo' fertility, so it may happen soonah dan we want. But like I said, Ki'ra and I, we got t'ings to do firs'. I'd jus' be mo' worried if we was travelin' 'round wit a leetl'un in her belly."

"If da spirits got a job fo' ya two to do, I am sure dey will not bless ya dat soon den," Ak'rii said with a nod. "I jus' hope dat ya will'na have to do nuthin' as dangerous as fightin' a demon o' da Legion." Ak'rii stopped walking and looked upward. "By da Loa, 'Kash, ya truly was blessed wit da might of da spirits to bring dat beast down…"

Standing beside Ak'rii, the warrior's gaze wandered up the tall pole that had been erected at the entrance of the village just a couple of weeks prior. The wood was carved with warding runes as well as several lines of Zandali text that told the story of the Spirit Vessel of Atal'Zan, her Chosen, and the eight brave Darkspear trolls that ventured into the city of Zul'Gurub and destroyed the demon that had afflicted their people for centuries. Ritual feathers, beads, and other hanging items created a ward against demonic energy. Atop the painted post, speared by the sharpened end of the enormous log, was the white skull of the devil Hakkar. The giant maw was open, revealing rows of dagger like teeth, and the hollow eyes still held a ferocious and evil stare. Yet the skull had been purified by the Zandalari and the wards and icons around the pole would ensure that fel energy would never latch itself to the remains again.

"Ya done a great t'ing, son," Ak'rii said with pride in his voice as he put a hand on Akashii's shoulder. "Ya saved our people and da spirits from bein' threatened by dat demon. Ya earned a great honor from da Loa. Dey surround ya, 'Kash. I can feel dey presence all around ya, in addition to da might of da Great Motha inside ya." Smiling, Ak'rii looked over at his son. "Ya always made me proud, but I nevah been mo' fulfilled dan knowin' da son I made did somethin' so great fo' dis world. But…mo' dan dat, 'Kash, I be proud of ya fo' findin' a bond wit dat priestess and openin' ya'self to her. I'm glad dat ya was able to find happiness again."

Smiling faintly, Akashii nodded and lowered his head. "It's strange, t'inkin' dat jus' a couple o' years ago I nevah t'ought I'd be dis happy wit a female again," he murmured as he touched the necklace around his neck. "I always t'ought I'd wanna be alone fo' da rest o' mah life, dat I did'na need to be dat close to someone again cuz I'd only lose dem like I lost Sian. But when I met Ki'ra, I did'na realize dat from da beginnin' I was bound to her. Besides da destiny dat linked us, I did'na wanna leave her side. Mebbe it was'na luv right from da start, but it was somethin', somethin' dat grew and eventually made me believe I could be happy again…"

Ak'rii watched his son quietly, his brown eyes studying the young troll that had grown up so much in such a quick time. "I rememba when ya came to T'under Bluff aftah ya came back to Kalimdor," he sighed as his gaze went to the sky again. "I was glad to see ya, glad dat I would be wit mah son again aftah so long, but I was worried 'bout ya. I knew what happened hurt ya deep and I knew ya would'na be getitn' ovah it anytime soon." He snickered softly and shook his head. "Ya used to be jus' like me, 'Kash, and dat scared me. When ya mama died, I was lost. I did'na know what to do, especially bein' on mah own wit a newborn whelp to raise. I was young and to lose mah mate so early in life, I thought, was a bad sign from da spirits. Bein' surrounded by our tribesmen, goin' through all dat mess wit da Gurubashi, da Bloodscalps, and da Skullsplitters durin' da tribal war only made it worse.

"So I left. I used needin' to further mah studies as a shaman as an excuse and left when da tribe probably coulda used mah help mo' dan evah…and when ya needed a fatha most of all. I was ashamed I was so weak, ashamed dat I could'na step up to mah responsibilities because of what happened. Even when ya was olda and I started comin' back to Sen'jin mo', I still felt guilt fo' what I did. When ya came to T'under Bluff and said ya wanted to go travellin' wit me around Kalimdor, I felt ya was goin' down da same path I had. But I could'na give ya any advice 'bout how to get ovah ya grief cuz I nevah got ovah mine…" Aki'rii smiled and patted his son's back. "Ya done grown, 'Kash, and learned t'ings dat I only wish I knew when I was ya age. I'm proud of ya fo' movin' past ya sorrow and fo' learnin' da greatest lesson da Loa can teach us: we can'na change da past, nor can we live in it. Da past, it merely be da road behind us on da path we meant to travel."

Smiling sheepishly, Akashii ran a hand through his hair. "T'anks, fatha," he replied with pride and happiness in his voice. "It took a lot, gettin' ovah Sian…but Ki'ra, she helped me t'rough it, helped me in mo' ways dan she probably knows." He chuckled softly. "Dat ole Gadrin, he was right all along…"

Ak'rii laughed. "He usually is," he commented as he read the inscriptions on the totem. He and his son stood in silence, admiring the memorial that had been erected as a testament to the strength of those that had stood against the Soulflayer Hakkar.

"Well I dun wanna keep ya from ya pretteh new mate any longah," the shaman said after a long moment. He gave his son a sly grin and gently nudged his cheek. "Don'cha two get tah sexin' each otha up befo' me and Dokona can come and say prayers ovah ya hut. I'm gonna find dem two fossils Ura and Sora and get dem to help. It be tradition fo' da hut of a new couple to be purged of negative juju afta da ceremony."

"Well yah betta hurry da hell up cuz I dunno how much longah I'm gonna be able to contain mahself," Akashii replied with an equally mischievous smirk.

"Could'na blame ya, mon, with dat temptin' leetl'un. Ah, I can remember when me and ya mama firs' got mated. I dun t'ing we left our hut fo' a month. We both had such an appetite fo' each otha and I could'na keep mah—"

"Ah, dat's enough!" Akashii cried out as he held his ears closed. "I ain't tryin' to hear all dat!"

The two trolls laughed heartily and Ak'rii pulled his son into another hug. "I be proud of ya, 'Kash," he told him as he embraced him tightly. "Ya mama, she be proud of ya too."

Smiling, Akashii nodded silently as he thought of—and for a moment, swore he felt—his mother's spirit. "T'anks, fatha."

Ak'rii smiled and released him. "Ya go on back to da celebration. I wanna stand here fo' a bit longah and admire dis totem. When I get back, we gonna have a toast to you and ya new mate."

Akashii nodded. "Alright den, mon, but ya betta hurry. Nok'll have every drop o' alcohol gone befo' ya can get some."

Chuckling, the shaman tossed his head back, the ornaments on his long ears and braids tinkling. "Ya be right about dat." He smiled softly. "I'll see ya in a bit."

The pair waved to one another and Akashii began walking back toward the brightly lit edge of Sen'jin Village. He breathed in the pleasantly warm air of dusk, enjoying its gentle brush against his bare skin. Looking across the village to where his tribesmen celebrated joyously around the dinner pyre, Akashii's chest couldn't help but flush with happiness. He had so much to be grateful for. He had helped Ki'ra bring an end to Hakkar's tyranny and redeem the souls of his forest brethren. He had the love that he always wanted and it existed in a bond that was stronger than any simple affection between a male and female. His tribe was flourishing and proud. Despite all of the sorrows he had gone through in his young life, despite all of the horrors and injustices he and his people had suffered, he was alive and his life was good.

The Loa had blessed him.

Laughing, he shook his head as he thought of his father's promise to bless his hut. The idea was a pleasant one, him and Ki'ra sharing the home that he had built when he settled on Durotar's shores for him and his future mate. Though she was not the original woman he thought he would share his life with, he was more than happy he would no longer be living alone. The hut would be theirs. To have his father and the other shamans of the tribe ward away any remaining bad juju that may have existed within it would be a proper way to begin their new bond.

Akashii stopped walking as a sudden thought came to him. He looked into the village to where the vacant huts stood. He could see the roof of his own just beyond a line of trees.

Just like the shamans would prepare his hut for his new life, casting out old energy for the new blessings that would surround him and Ki'ra, Akashii had to prepare himself for such good fortune.

The warrior quickly jogged back to the Darkspear Strand to where the revelry was even livelier than before. He was about to go to the group of palettes that he, Ki'ra, and their friends had been seated at until he recognized her white hair and dark skin in front of the pyre. She was dancing with a large group of younger trolls, including Ura, Kanna, and Nok. Her hair was swirling around her like strands of pure light, the fire illuminating her bronze skin and deep purple vestments. She looked blissful, giggling as she and her two friends danced sensually around the conflagration to the upbeat tribal songs of the musicians.

Akashii watched her for a while, crossing his arms and smirking as he admired the graceful movement of her feet, the erotic curves of her spine, and the enticing gestures she created with her whole body. Desire was spreading through him like the tantalizing warmth of the sun and the pyre and he couldn't help but lick his lips as his eyes watched beads of sweat roll down the exposed parts of her skin. His mind was battling between remaining focused on his reasons for finding Ki'ra among the partygoers and the wanton fantasies that he was dying to indulge in with her.

Crossing through the crowd, he stepped into the clearing around the pyre reserved for the dancers and approached his mate from behind. "Hey der, luv," he greeted her in a rumbling tone as he put his hands at her waist. "Havin' fun?"

The priestess twirled around gracefully beneath his touch toward him. "That I am," Ki'ra replied, returning his grin with an impish smile of her own. She stepped closer to him, her hips continuing to sway and curve as she brushed against him enticingly. Akashii noticed that her bronze cheeks had a tint of red to them and her eyelids hung low over her crimson eyes. "Though I would have more fun if I could dance with my mate."

Akashii laughed and began to move with her rhythmic gestures and nimble steps. He placed a hand at the small of her back and pressed her body into his; the heat of her form burned against his bare chest seductively. The scent that lofted from her body—a mix of her usual flowery odor as well as the aroma of honey mead—further amplified the lust building inside his body.

He danced with her for a little while, twirling her in his careful hands as she laughed elatedly and pulled herself back to him to sway together in unison. It was clear to him that she was just as aroused as he was. The smoldering stare she gave him every time their eyes met and the quick, impish touches against his stomach and back were clear in their intentions. Even he was having a hard time keeping his hands from wandering to her backside or his mouth from lingering too long at her lips when she leaned in to kiss him.

"I gotta ask ya a favor, Ki'ra," Akashii spoke, trying with much difficulty to keep his already wandering mind from arguing with his body. "Come back to da hut wit me real quick."

"Oh, Akashii!" Ki'ra gasped, though she was giggling and flushing. "Don't you think it would be a little rude to leave all of the people that have come to celebrate our mating ceremony to go do _that_?" She smirked wickedly and he felt her soft fingers touch his muscled abdomen, one of them running along the space between his belt and his skin. "But if you insist…"

He let out a low rumble of lust as he grinned at her. By the Loa, she was making it difficult for him to focus. "I'm not talkin' 'bout dat, ya naughty leetl t'ing," he whispered to her as he bent down to press his forehead against hers. Another growl escaped his mouth as she playfully nipped at his bottom lip. "But if ya keep dat up, I'm gonna take ya right here in front of all deez people."

"Ooo," she purred, licking out her tongue to stroke his lips. The scent of her own arousal mixed with that of the sweet alcohol on her tongue only fueled the wanton desires of his body and mind. "You promise?"

Groaning, he took her hands in his to keep them from wandering any lower than his stomach. "I'm bein' serious, luv," he said with as stern a face as he could muster, though he couldn't help but grin at the impish smile she gave him. "I need ya to help me do somethin', somethin' dat I shoulda done a long time ago but only recently had da strength to."

The playful grin on her face faded and Ki'ra's expression became sober, her eyes wide and worried. He laughed again, amused by how quickly her mood changed. "Ain't nuthin' to look so troubled 'bout," he chuckled, cupping her cheek to assure her. "I jus' want ya to help me, dat's all." He nodded toward the village and took one of her hands in his. "Will ya?"

Her smile returning to her face, yet now much softer, Ki'ra nodded. "Of course, Akashii," she replied with a squeeze of his fingers. The warrior smiled and pulled her gently away from the dinner pyre and the crowd of dancing trolls.

"Hey der! Don't ya two go runnin' off to get naughty now! Der is plenty o' time fo' dat aftah all dis mead is gone!" Nok's intoxicated voice rang out nearby, followed by a collection of laughter from the other villagers around him. Akashii and Ki'ra only chortled in reply and waved to their friends before they slipped into the quiet village.

* * *

As the sky darkened into a deep azure blue, the last traces of sunlight fading into a mere golden glow above the horizon, Ki'ra stared out over the Great Sea. The gust of gentle wind that carried with it the smell of the ocean swirled her hair and long skirt around her, tinkling the many jewels that adorned her long ears. Breathing in deeply and filling her lungs with the pure air, she turned away from the gorgeous sight that surrounded her.

"Akashii," she murmured as she cradled the slightly heavy object wrapped in cloth in her arms. "Are…are you sure you want to do this."

The graveyard atop the hill overlooking the coast was somber and quiet. Even the jubilant noise in the troll village just beneath the mountainous rise could not reach the sacred area. It was not in Ki'ra's people's culture to bury their dead as other races did. The bodies of those whose spirits left the world of the living were burned atop a ritual pyre, their ashes spread across water and earth by the wind in a symbolic gesture of returning to the elements. The graveyard was a place of memorial instead. The numerous tall wooden totems bearing the names of the deceased, the families from which they came, and a short story of their lives created a forest of tall, shadowy figures that spread in every direction above the ground of the mountain. The dark reflections they cast upon the earth stretched far across the red soil like fingers reaching for the ocean. Yet there was a strangely comforting calm present in the graveyard. Ki'ra could hear the soft whispers of the spirits and feel their ever existent presence around her.

Akashii was kneeling by a newly erected memorial totem, one of three that had been placed in the ground just two weeks before. He gently touched the top of the carved marker, his fingers rustling the beaded and feathered necklace that hung from it, before standing to his full height and turning toward the woman. His axe Warbringer was held limply at his side, the remaining beams of golden light glinting off its razor sharp edge.

His eyes met Ki'ra's, dark and somewhat somber beneath his slightly furrowed brown. Yet he gave her a soft smile and nodded. "Yah, I do," he replied to her as he laid the blade of his axe in his palm and looked down at the massive weapon. "I need to do it. Der be no reason fo' me to hold on to mah past like this…I wanna move on.

Ki'ra's eyes fell to the powerful crimson axe. "You went through so much to earn it though. And this…" Her hands felt the weight of the object hidden beneath the swaddled cloth. "I know that they hold much meaning and memories for you."

Sighing heavily, Akashii nodded. His calloused hands fondly caressed the axe's blade. "Dey do…but da meanings and memories ain't nuthin' dat I can'na remember wit'out dem." His gaze looked up at met hers. "I found mah new path now. Ain't no reason fo' me to be lookin' behind me."

Staring at him silently, Ki'ra watched the wind move the blood red strands of Akashii's wild hair around his head and shoulders. His face was composed, yet she could see the smallest glimmer of sorrow beneath his stare. With his back to the setting sun, his form was cast in the faintest halo of light.

The priestess smiled and nodded. "I'm glad that you feel that way," she told him earnestly.

Akashii smiled as well. He then walked to the woman's side where she stood a few feet from the steep drop of land that descended into the deep sea below. Facing the distant horizon of the Great Sea, Akashii took in a deep breath as the muscles of his right arm stiffened and his hand tightened around the handle of his axe.

Recoiling his arm behind him swiftly, Akashii willed all of his strength into his shoulder and threw Warbringer with all of his might. The axe whistled through the air as it spun, the light of sunset glinting off its metallic surfaces. Despite its heavy weight, it flew a far distance before plummeting into the Great Sea with a splash.

After he watched the lapping waves of the sea wash over the spot where the weapon had fallen, Akashii turned to Ki'ra and reached out his hands. Carefully, Ki'ra passed the long bundle to the warrior. He cradled it as if is contents were made of glass, the end of the narrow item pressed into the crook of his arm as he slowly began to unwrap it.

The shimmering sword Stormcaller glowed pale in the remaining light of day, its engraved azure runes dim and unlit. The edges of its wickedly curved blade were sharp and deadly, yet Akashii handled it with familiarity and care. His thumb gently stroked its edges and the markings in its mirrored surface.

He held the blade longer than he had his own axe and Ki'ra respectfully let him have his moment of silence. Akashii's head was bowed as he stared down at Stormcaller, his eyes lowered and his body still save for the rustle of his hair and kilt. Finally, he turned again toward the sea and raised his head.

"I understand, Sian," Akashii whispered into the wind. "T'ank ya…"

The sword was lighter than its brother axe and as it followed the path the previous weapon had taken, it soared at a greater height and further distance above the sea. The sound the blade made as it cut through the air was like a soft cry, shrill and high pitched until it died beneath the roar of the waves. The light caught the runes in the blade, casting it in a pale bluish aura until Stormcaller plunged into the fathomless ocean.

When Akashii did not look away from the sea, Ki'ra walked to his side and reached out to take his hand in hers. He gave a slight jump when she came up beside him, slightly alarmed by her sudden presence as if he had been lost in some deep thought. When she smiled up at him comfortingly, Akashii returned the expression and squeezed her fingers gently. Together, the pair stood at the edge of the cliff and watched the sky further darken into night, quiet and reflective as they observed the twinkling distant stars fill the expanse of midnight blue.

"Do you remember what Atal'Zan said to you before she destroyed Zul'Gurub, when you asked her what she was going to do?" Ki'ra suddenly broke the silence.

Taking in a deep breath, Akashii let the air of his lungs hiss out from his nose. "I'll nevah fo'get dem words as long as I live," he murmured in response.

Ki'ra nodded. Inside her mind echoed the foreign language that had flowed from her lips when the Great Mother was preparing to take the lives of her children. She had felt the emotions of the Loa flow through her as if they had been her own. Perhaps they had been. In that instant, when the future of her people would be decided in the next spoken words of the spirit, she had experienced a wild dissonance of feelings and thoughts. Fear. Anguish. Rage. Despair. Yet when she heard Akashii's voice from her ethereal and disembodied existence somewhere between the physical world and the spirit world, there had been one emotion that cascaded through her spirit with marvelous heat that took her to a nirvana she still could not name.

Love.

" 'I love you, my children,'" Akashii spoke in the ancient and forgotten tongue of the great spirits. " 'And it will be with you that I leave your fate. May your renewal come by your own hands…for if you fall into your darkness again, it will come by my own.'" He snorted softly and shook his head. "It felt like an ultimatum."

"It was," Ki'ra replied with a deep sigh. She bowed her head and touched the collar at her throat. "When I was taken to the Spirit World, it felt as if I were only there for a fleeting moment. I would have never guessed that I was gone for almost two weeks. Yet while I was there, Atal'Zan spoke to me for a long while. We talked about the state of our people, the dangers that still threaten us, and what may have to be done to revive our links."

The priestess's fingers moved to the dark markings on her arms, fingers tracing the new ancient runes that had been etched on her body. "I do not know if she truly has faith in us," she murmured, recalling her seemingly brief stay in the spirit world as if it were a vague and distant memory. "I can tell she is wary and uncertain. Yet she is assured enough to allow us a chance to try and accomplish what so many before us could not for centuries. The words you spoke to her...they did something. I felt it." Smiling, Ki'ra looked up at him. "You saved us, Akashii."

A small laugh came to the male's throat as he shook his head. "Nah, luv, I jus' got a leetl hot-headed and smarted off to a spirit," he chuckled. He grinned at her and brushed a hand against her cheek. "You be da one dat saved us."

Blushing, Ki'ra leaned into Akashii's touch. "There is so much we must do. It is more than I or just the two of us can accomplish. Atal'Zan was right; there has to be a renewal among our people..." Her hand tightened around Akashii's. "Together and with our allies, I believe that we can defeat the external foes that have torn our people apart…but it is nearly impossible that we could unite all of the trolls alone. Our renewal must come from within; it shall be by our people's will that they are brought together as they once were thousands of years ago when Atal'Zan first walked this earth. Anything you and I can do will only be a catalyst, an offering of a fresh start and a new beginning for the tribes."

Growling softly in understanding, Akashii's eyes narrowed as he looked out over the cliff. "I can'na say dat I believe all da tribes will be willin' to seek peace with da othas. Da majority be considered hostile like da tribes of da Gurubashi in da Vale, no to mention da Vilebranch of da Hinterlands and da Atal'lai in da Swamp of Sorrows dat still worship Hakkar…" He drew in a deep breath. "It's been a while since any of doz tribes were friendly with mah own let alone each otha…but…it ain't impossible. I'm sure dat it can be done."

The ocean below the earth on which they stood roared, splashing loudly as it lapped against the rock. Whistling as it blew through the graveyard, the wind wafted around them with a gentle force. The sounds of Durtoar were loud in the silence that fell between Ki'ra and Akashii.

"…I'm scared."

Akashii turned to her abruptly to find Ki'ra staring at him. The tears at her cheeks sparkled in the moonlight and her crimson eyes gleamed as bright as the rubies at her throat. She bit her lip and bowed her head, feeling shameful that, for what seemed like the hundredth time since she had awoken from her trance, she was crying again. Yet the torrent of emotions that had returned to her along with her consciousness was almost too much to bear. They weighed heavily upon her, like the charge she had undertaken months ago and would continue to endure probably until her final breath.

A soft sob escaped her mouth and she shook her head, her long silky hair waving about her in the wind. "Akashii, I'm so scared…"

The warrior's heart ached for her and he grimaced at the sight of her sorrowful face. "Ki'ra," he whispered to her, drawing the woman into his arms as he wiped her cheek. "Da day dat da Loa sent me into Stranglethorn Vale to find ya was da day dat da future of our people was destined to follow a new path. You've already changed so much…da Amani, da Gurubashi, mah tribe…by defeating Hakkar, ya gonna change t'ings probably fo' all peoples. I have no doubt dat ya gonna continue to do great t'ings fo' dis world.

"I do'na blame ya bein' scared. Ya must feel overwhelmed wit what da Great Motha has charged ya wit." His hand cupped her cheek while the other burrowed gently into her long white hair. "But ya will nevah be alone. I'm gonna stay by ya side til da end, and no matta how dat end comes, ya will always have me to stand wit ya. Mah tribe, da otha allies ya have made, dey all gonna be here to help ya."

Sniffling, Ki'ra raised her head and looked into Akashii's brown eyes. He smiled down at her and her lips couldn't help but curl upward as well. The love, strength, and dedication reflected behind his gaze made the warm sensation within her grow hotter, pushing away the sadness welling inside and replacing it with the one thing that she would need most in the coming months if not years.

Hope.

Touching her nose to his, Ki'ra smiled and put her arms around his neck. "Do you promise?" she asked in a bare murmur.

Laughing softly, Akashii stepped closer to her. "Ya nevah gonna be alone…" her Chosen whispered to the priestess as his head bent down to hers. She closed her eyes and felt the individual essences inside them meld into a single radiating light as he pulled her form into his.

"Akashii promise you dat."

* * *

From his perch on the rear veranda of the elders' hut, Master Gadrin watched the two black silhouettes against the dark azure blue backdrop of night. He smiled as the pair of figures standing atop the tall rocky hill known as Mueh'zala's Rise melted together into one shape that slowly faded into the serene darkness around them. They became one with the cloudless sky as their forms were swallowed by the star dappled blackness that spread above the shores of Durotar in all directions.

The creaking of wooden floor boards behind him drew the old troll's attention to the dark interior. He looked calmly over his shoulder at the dark figure that was revealed by the light of the torches.

"Yo, mon," Vol'jin greeted him with a grin and a wave, walking out onto the veranda with a cup in his hand.

Smiling, Gadrin chuckled softly. "Hey der," he replied in the same thick island accent of his people. "Ya ain't drunk are ya?"

Laughing, Vol'jin shook his head, the ornaments of his ears rattling like chimes and the hairs of his crimson mohawk swaying. "Not yet," he replied as he took another gulp from his wooden cup. "But I'll be der soon."

Gadrin snickered as the Shadow Hunter joined him at the rail. "Ain't ya got work to do back in Orgrimmar?" he asked with a playfully arched brow. "I do'na think Thrall gonna appreciate his second in command comin' back all hung ovah."

Vol'jin sighed and rolled his eyes. "Eh, he won't care. He was da one dat tol' me to come anyway since he could'na make it. Besides, I ca'na remember da last time I was able to come back to mah fatha's village and actually enjoy mah'self." He breathed heavily again as he placed his cup on the railing. "But I will hafta get back tomorrow at firs' light. You'll nevah guess what was delivered to us da otha day..."

The old witch doctor looked curiously at the younger one as Vol'jin reached to a small bag at his waist and began to rummage through it. After a brief moment, his hands returned from beneath the satchel bearing a small item wrapped in linen. When Vol'jin brought the mysterious object into the light of the tall tiki torches embedded in the earth near the veranda and began to unwrap it, Gadrin gasped.

"Is dat..." He murmured, gaping with wide milky eyes at the carved ebon stone icon in Vol'jin's palm. "...an Amani totem?"

Smiling, Vol'jin nodded as he passed the totem to Gadrin, who handled it delicately while his gnarled fingers passed over the engravings in the cool, smooth stone that shaped into the form of a snake. "It was delivered by a messenger dragonhawk 'bout t'ree days ago," he told his mentor. "Nevah thought I'd see da day we got a token o' peace from da Amani."

"Neither did I," Gadrin chuckled as he admired the craftsmanship of the small figurine, turning it over and holding it up to the light. "What was da warchief's response?"

Vol'jin leaned against one of the bamboo beams that supported the thatched roof of the hut, folding his arms against his leather-covered chest. "Surprised, to say da least, even though he had been hopin' da priestess's encounter wit' Zul'jin would bring about some response from da Amani. He had me carve a totem to signify we accepted his request to meet undah an agreement of neutrality. I t'ink he was sendin' a scout to hand deliver it along wit a letter dis mo'nin."

"He trust da Amani enough to send anotha scout to da Ghostlands?" Gadrin asked.

Shrugging, the Shadow Hunter took another sip of his drink. "He is optimistic, as he has been befo' about makin' amends wit da tribe his predecessor abandoned. Da warchief desires to have da Amani as a formal part of the Horde, but he will'na push da issue so soon. He is content enough wit da fact dat dey are willin' to meet wit him and will do anythin' he can to show dat we are grateful fo' bein' able to finally do so."

"Hmm," Gadrin hummed softly as he stroked his chin thoughtfully. He then smiled, his eyes turning upward again to stare at the now barely visible crest of Mueh'zala's Rise. "Dat leetl priestess, she did mo' fo' us dan I t'ink she evah meant to."

Vol'jin followed Gadrin's gaze, his keen eyes catching the slight movment of shadows against the dark sky. "Dat she did," he replied in a murmur. "Da way da Loa work t'rough a single person, it be amazin'. I prayed dat she would succeed in her quest, dat she and da ones she chose would be able to defeat dat demon Hakkar and bring some sort of freedom to our brethren and prevent any mo' trolls from fallin' to da Legion's evil. But I nevah fathomed dat, by doin' so, she would begin a chain o' events dat will bring much change to our people, da Horde, and mebbe even da otha races."

Gadrin nodded. "Even when da Loa sent us der instructions t'rough visions, even when dey tol' me dat mah young grandson would become involved in a great destiny dat would affect many lives, dey still nevah revealed dat dey and da othas dat fought wit dem would be literally savin' all of us." Smiling sadly, Gadrin touched the totem again. "Mah son, mah brave Kall, and da othas dat died fo' what da priestess did, der lives were a small but terrible price to pay. But I know dat all of dem would have still gladly accepted Ki'ra's charge had dey known dat dey would'na come back. Such was da way of our people long ago; we fought fo' each otha, fo' all of our brethren instead of jus' fo' our tribe, our Empire, or ourselves.

"I wonda if da Great Motha truly intended to take us all. She had to have known dat, if Ki'ra succeeded, dat much would be gained afta. But, mebbe she did'na. Da spirits, dey be not clairvoyant or know da far future. Dey simply plan and hope, like we do. I'm sure dat priestess surprised her much like she did us." Gadrin chuckled softly. "And I'm sure Akashii surprised her as well. He saved us as much as Ki'ra did. Truly da Great Motha was wise to choose dem both."

Gadrin looked down at the totem in his hands, his thumb gently rubbing against the stone's soft surface. "She is an amazin' female, dat priestess, one who will do much fo' us. I can already tell dat she will become a great leadah, a strong cornerstone of our people..." He turned slightly to Vol'jin and grinned. "...much like you became when da Loa called fo' you to do so."

The Shadow Hunter was quiet, his wild and intelligent eyes gazing upward to the round moon that hung in the midnight expanse of darkness. Gadrin watched him for a moment, studying his impassive expression and the tapping of his fingers against his muscular arm. A low growl escaped from his closed mouth and his brow furrowed.

"Is der somethin' wrong, High Masta?" Gadrin asked with concern as he noted the troll's change in demeanor.

Frowning deeper, Vol'jin sighed again. "Yah, der is," he muttered with a scowl. "I t'ink...I t'ink I shoulda taken dat priestess as mah own mate."

Gadrin stared at Vol'jin silently for a moment, blinking as Vol'jin's expression remained serious. Then, the elder witch doctor began to chuckle slowly, his shoulders shaking beneath his robe. "Yah, ya shoud have," he laughed as placed his free hand on the edge of the banister, the other grasping his tall wooden staff. "She woulda been a perfect match fo' ya. Two strong spiritual followahs of da Loa leadin' our people would have been a great benefit to our tribe. Of course, der be no reason dat ca'na happen. I t'ink she will be a valuable aid to yah in da leadership of da Darkspear Tribe as well as to othas dat may seek her knowledge."

Grinning, Gadrin touched the beaded necklace around his throat. "But she and Akashii will make an even greater force togetha. She was meant fo' him and he fo' her. Da Loa brought dem togetha not jus' to save our people, but to save one anotha. She changed him into da powahful defender of da spirits and da trolls dat he was meant to be and he gave her da courage to accomplish da overwhelming charge she had been given. Wit'out each otha, neither could have succeeded. It is wit him at her side dat she will continue to flourish and do great things."

Vol'jin nodded in agreement, but his scowl remained. "Dat be true, but still...a priestess of da Loa and a Shadow Huntah. We woulda been perfect togetha...not to mention she jus' so damn beautiful wit dat dark skin and cute leetl tusks and curvaceous, soft--"

The staff came down hard upon the top of Vol'jin's head with a hollow thunk and the Shadow Hunter cried out as his ears flattened and his hands flew to his hurting skull. "Ow!" He yelped, gritting his teeth as he glared at the elder troll. "What da hell was dat fo'?"

"I will'na have ya lustin' aftah mah grandson's new mate, ya lecherous whelp!" Gadrin snapped as he shook his staff angrily at Vol'jin, making the Shadow Hunter shrink away closer to the bamboo beam. "I'll have da spirits cursin' ya night and day if I even see ya starin' at her da wrong way!"

"Ah, okay, okay, I was jus' kiddin, mon, geez!" the younger troll snorted with a roll of his eyes, rubbing at the bump forming beneath his hair.

Gadrin scowled at Vol'jin for a moment longer before his wrinkled lips curved into a smile around his yellowed tusks and he began to laugh. Vol'jin's mouth cracked into an equal amused grin and he chuckled with his mentor as the two trolls turned back to observing the landscape of the Darkspear Strand.

Taking in a deep breath, Vol'jin spoke after a long moment of silence. "I know dat she is meant to be wit dat warrior. And ya be right, mon, dey gonna accomplish t'ings dat dey ain't even aware of yet. Mah fatha, he tol' me so."

"Oh, really?" Gadrin asked with great interest as he smiled, thinking of his long deceased friend. "And what did dat ole spirit tell ya?"

Shifting his weight slight, Vol'jin leaned against the sheath of spears at his back, feeling their ever comfortable weight and presence. Besides his limitless wisdom and the charge to lead their people to a new home and life of peace, they had been the last things his father had given to him before his death. " 'Together they will bear the seeds of change and plant them within the minds of our people'," Vol'jin quoted the spirit's words that came in a vision just the night before. " 'From the fruit that is born will come both life and death, bringing with it a great renewal that shall lead to an era of prosperity and power.' "

"Hmm." Gadrin smirked as he grasped his staff with both hands. "Dat Sen'jin, he always spoke in riddles."

"Too true," Vol'jin laughed. "But his words have always come to mean somethin' in da end. He believes in da priestess too, I can tell. Mah fatha nevah put faith in someone he don't believe could do amazin' things."

"And she will. She be precious to us, High Masta, mo' dan we will evah know until da time comes. Her journey is not ovah and der will be much strugglin' fo' her and her champion to endure." He smiled warmly and reached out to place a strong hand on Vol'jin's shoulder. "But fo' now, she deserves peace and happiness, as do we all. Come, let's go get some mo' of dat mead and ya can tell me mo' of da visions ya had. I got one to share wit ya as well."

Vol'jin grinned and nodded, offering his arm to the elder that braced himself on his staff as they walked back into the hut toward the exit. "Masta Gadrin," Vol'jin said after a moment of thought. "Did ya know what da Great Motha was plannin'? Did ya know dat da priestess would succeed in da end?"

His milky eyes gleaming like white stones in the dim light of the hut, Gadrin's lips curved into a soft smile. "Of course not, Vol'jin," he replied. "Da future is nevah open to us, nevah set in stone or truly known fo' certain. But da spirits, dey whisper its possibilities and guide us in da direction of da paths of fate dat are laid in front of us. All we can do is hope, young one, and keep walkin' wit our eyes lookin' fo'ward ratha dan back. Only den can we follow da will of da spirits and find da destinies dat are meant for us."

Nodding with an equally wise grin, Vol'jin patted Gadrin's weathered hand. "Well said," he told his mentor.

The two trolls walked through the hut and down the stairs to join their fellow tribesmen in celebration. The pyre that blazed brightly on the Darkspear Strand, surrounded by hundreds of jubilant revelers who laughed, danced, sang, and ate in the spirit of camaraderie and joy, lit the darkened coast like a beacon of light and could be seen as far as Orgrimmar or the other distant borders of Durotar.

The crimson flames burned well into the night, dancing upward to the sky with fluid grace and beauty. When morning finally dawned and the darkness was pushed away by sunset's light, a brilliant gold and orange aura spilled into the limitless dark blue blanket above the earth.

Yet, for any that watched the birth of morning somewhere in the red rocked region, the light appeared to come not from the sun, but from the brilliant fire burning on the coast of Sen'jin Village.

_END_

* * *

Afterword

To be honest with you, I'm not even really sure what to say right now. I had planned to say a lot in this last author's note, but now I'm just kind of stunned that the story is over. One day shy of seven months of work, research, and creative thinking, and nearly 200,000 words later, I'm finished with the story that started out merely as a fun idea after watching the Zul'Aman trailer. The Fire Dancer was just a fun creative writing project for me, one that I started as I became more engrossed with WoW and sought to distract myself from stressful school work. Never would I have thought that I would have carried it this far and made it this epic of a tale. It's evolved so far from what I originally planned it to be. It's been a blast to write, as well as very difficult at times. Yet, as the first completed writing project I've ever undertaken, I've enjoyed this more than any other creative venture I have done before.

What makes finishing this story the most gratifying, of course, is you, my dear reader. I thank you from the bottom of my heart for taking your time to read this humble writer's silly little fantasy. Thank you so much for the kind words, the helpful reviews, and the glowing praise. Without you to encourage me, I would have never finished this story, let alone started it. A special thanks goes out to all of the readers who have read my story from Day 1. You guys are great for being so patient with me.

The only thing I ask from you is that if you have read this story and are now reading this afterword, please leave me a final review. Whether you have reviewed every chapter or just leisurely read whenever you could, I appreciate you doing so, but I would love to hear your final thoughts. Please ask questions about any loose ends you feel there may be or anything you may have been curious about that I didn't explicitly answer. I'd be glad to clarify and discuss anything.

All that being said, I'm happy to tell you that this is not the end of The Fire Dancer. Yes, it's the end of the story but I have fallen in love so much with the characters I have created and their histories that I am planning not only a sequel, but a few side-stories as well. They won't be started for a while, at least until Sirens of Azeroth is nearing completion, but it will be soon. I hope that, when I do post said stories, you will join me again in the continuation of Akashii, Ki'ra, and their friends' adventure.

Thank you so much again. You've really made this a fun journey.

Always yours, dear reader,

T. Mirai


End file.
